


HP HG SS Stan Krytyczny

by AnniGR1212



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HG - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermiona Granger - Freeform, Post-Hogward, SS, Severus Snape - Freeform, dramat, ginny weasley - Freeform, sevmione - Freeform, thiller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 184,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniGR1212/pseuds/AnniGR1212
Summary: Zło może pojawić się znikąd  i dotknąć każdego.Kiedy na śmiertelną chorobę umiera przyjaciel Snape'a, on sam, Hermiona i Harry wpadną w sam środek koszmaru i mimo wzajemnej niechęci będą musieli zacząć współpracować, żeby ocalić  zarówno mugoli, jak i czarodziejów.Gdy jednak  ofiarą pada jedno z nich, pozostała dwójka będzie mieć bardzo mało czasu na znalezienie ratunku.  Śmierć czeka tylko kilkanaście godzin.Ty też bądź ostrożny. I uważaj na czekoladowe żaby!





	1. Rozdział 1

Kochani,

Po napisaniu HGSS Dwa Słowa zaczął mi chodzić po głowie thiller. W moim mniemaniu miała to być kontynuacja przygód Hermiony, Severusa i Jean Jacquesa, którego bardzo polubiłam ;)

Ale bardzo szybko poczułam, że "mój" Severus jest... mało kanoniczny. Za łagodny. Za dobry. I dlatego postanowiłam spróbować napisać o nim w inny sposób.

Tak więc w tym ficku znajdziecie Snape'a. Tego sarkastycznego, niecierpliwego, drażliwego i czasem bardzo porywczego Snape'a, którego znacie już z HP.

I choć nadal będzie próbował ukryć przed Wami swoją prawdziwą twarz, wierzę, że uda się Wam zobaczyć kim jest i był naprawdę. Zawsze.

Odkryjecie, że ten człowiek potrafi być szlachetny, gotowy zaryzykować własnym życiem, żeby pomóc innym i chronić ich. Nauczycie się czytać między wierszami i wyłapywać prawdziwy powód jego sarkastycznych wypowiedzi i warczenia.

Ale przede wszystkim odkryjecie, jak bardzo ktoś tak doświadczony przez życie potrafi być wrażliwy i kruchy. Tak kruchy, że będziecie mogli dotknąć jego okaleczonej duszy i obolałego serca.

Mam głęboką nadzieję, że uda mi się sprawić, że pokochacie go takim jaki jest.

Od razu uprzedzę, że nie jest to romans. To historia o tym, jak dotknięci przez los ludzie potrafią znaleźć wspólny język, uczyć się od siebie nawzajem i na przekór różnicom zaprzyjaźnić się ze sobą.

Ale zanim przejdę do ficka, chciałabym bardzo gorąco podziękować nieocenionej, cudownej Clou, która jest moją Betą. Clou znalazłam przez Forum Literackie Mirriel. Ta wspaniała osóbka nie tylko poprawia ortografię, literówki i interpunkcję, ale też potrafi doradzić, skrytykować i złapać mnie za rękę, jak pisze głupoty. Bez Clou pewnie błądziłabym w ciemności, jak mała dziewczynka i ten fick nie byłby na takim poziomie. Clou - tysięczne dzięki za to, że jesteś!!!!!!

 

EPILOG - betowany jest przez moją Mamę, której ten fick bardzo się spodobał (ku memu wielkiemu zdumieniu ;) 

* * *

* * *

 

_Sprostowanie:_

_Wszystkie postacie oraz wydarzenia, które poznajecie, należą do J.K. Rowling_

* * *

 

Sobota, 12 kwietnia 2003

Kingswell, Północna Szkocja, okolice Aberdeen

 

Justin Moore otarł spocone czoło, gwałtownie zamknął laptopa i oparł głowę na rękach. Miał już dość tego cholernego tłumaczenia. Nie, żeby hiszpański tekst był na specjalnie wysokim poziomie; jego znajomość fizyki jądrowej pozwalała tłumaczyć analizę materiałów rozszczepialnych równie łatwo, co tanie romansidło, które skończył dwa tygodnie temu. Ale dziś miał po prostu dość.

Odetchnął ciężko i zacisnął mocno piekące oczy. Cholera, musiał złapać grypę, bo doskonale czuł, jak zaczyna go rozbierać.

Niedawne ćmienie w głowie przerodziło się w miarowe łupanie, gardło piekło go coraz bardziej i nie mógł skupić na niczym wzroku dłużej niż parę sekund. Do tego zaczęły łapać go dreszcze i miał wrażenie, że bolą go nie tylko wszystkie mięśnie, ale i bebechy.

_Aspiryna. Natychmiast. I to taka końska dawka._

Wstał niepewnie i świat zawirował mu przed oczami. Cudem jednak złapał równowagę i zaciskając zęby, chwiejnie doszedł do łazienki.

Ostre światło nad lustrem rozerwało mu głowę na tysiące kawałków, a jego słaby jęk zabrzmiał gdzieś w jego mózgu jak ogłuszający krzyk. Drżącą ręką wymacał na pamięć szafkę i szarpnąwszy drzwiczki, sięgnął po buteleczkę z aspiryną. Syrop na kaszel, kilka pudełek z witaminami, pastylkami na ból gardła i rolka bandaża spadły z przeraźliwym hukiem do umywalki, ale Justin nie miał już siły zareagować. Dysząc, odkręcił zakrętkę i wysypał tabletki na rękę. Większa część z nich spadła na podłogę, ale kilka udało mu się złapać. Nie liczył ile. To nie miało znaczenia!  _Szybciej, Boże, szybciej!!_    Wepchnął sobie wszystkie do ust i krzywiąc się, odkręcił kran i próbował się napić, żeby je przełknąć.

Żołądek skurczył mu się nagle, rzuciło nim całym do przodu i gwałtownie zwymiotował do wanny. Ogień rozdarł mu wszystko w środku, ale ledwo miał czas nabrać oddech, gdy targnęły nim kolejne torsje.

Powalony bólem opadł na kolana, by szlochając i ściskając głowę, przewiesić się w końcu przez brzeg wanny. Jednocześnie poczuł, że dostał ostrego rozwolnienia.

Z trudem łapiąc powietrze, uchylił powieki i zobaczył, że wszystko dookoła zbryzgane jest krwią. Kiedy rozdzierający, palący ból targnął całą jego klatką piersiową, z przerażeniem zrozumiał, że nie może oddychać. Nie potrafi, nie da rady!

Jakimś cudem organizm zdobył się na jeszcze jeden, krótki oddech i wraz z wydechem krew bluznęła mu z ust, nosa i uszu.

Kiedy targnęły nim konwulsje, mógł już tylko leżeć, dusząc się i patrzeć w biały sufit. Po kilku sekundach biel zszarzała i wszystko pochłonęła czerń.

Dwóch mężczyzn stało w półotwartych drzwiach do łazienki i krzywiąc się straszliwie, spoglądało na leżące na podłodze ciało.

– Za szybko – powiedział jeden z nich, przyciskając do nosa gruby szalik.

Drugi tylko potaknął i szarpnął głową w kierunku wyjścia.

– Zdecydowanie. Chodź stąd.

.

Poniedziałek, 14 kwietnia, około siedemnastej

Londyn, Pracownia Eliksirów Powella

 

Kilka jasnych kul unosiło się powoli w powietrzu nad stołem zastawionym rozmaitym sprzętem do warzenia eliksirów. Z cynowego kociołka, pełnego jakiegoś jasno-brązowego płynu unosiła się spiralnie smużka pary, roznosząc po całej pracowni ostry, kręcący w nosie, pieprzowy zapach.

Obok stał stojak pełen pustych fiolek, płaski talerzyk do odkładania chochelek i pipet, zaś trochę dalej, pośród pudełek i butelek ze składnikami leżała zamknięta księga, z której wystawało pełno zakładek.

O ile światło z kul oświetlało bardzo dobrze stół, o tyle kąty i ściany pomieszczenia pogrążone były w delikatnym półmroku. Można było jednak bez problemu odczytać etykiety, którymi opisane były buteleczki, słoje i flakoniki, dostrzec rozmiary kociołków, których stosy piętrzyły się od podłogi aż po sufit, czy próbować odszyfrować mocno powycierane już, złocone tytuły ksiąg.

Nagle wahadłowe drzwi do pracowni otworzyły się gwałtownie, uderzając o ściany, i do środka wszedł jeden z pracowników. Można to było poznać po specjalnym, czarnym ubraniu roboczym ze skóry smoków z wyszytym na piersi napisem PRACOWNIA ELIKSIRÓW POWELLA i sztywnej podkładce z tym samym logo, którą trzymał w ręku oraz specjalistycznych okularach ochronnych.

Rzucił Colloportus, żeby zamknąć drzwi, energicznym krokiem podszedł do stołu i zamieszał eliksir cynową chochelką. Przez chwilę w skupieniu przyglądał się jego konsystencji, marszcząc lekko brwi, co uwydatniło pionową kreskę na jego czole, potem zanurzył twarz w gorącej parze, przymknął oczy i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze. Mocny zapach najwyraźniej mu nie przeszkadzał, bo dopiero po paru sekundach odetchnął, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany.

Smagnął różdżką w kierunku księgi, która natychmiast otworzyła się na właściwej stronie, przesunął długim, wąskim palcem po pierwszych akapitach i odnalazłszy właściwy fragment, wycelował różdżką w kociołek, by zacząć szeptać długą inkantację.

Eliksir zgęstniał, z dna uniosła się kulka powietrza, która leniwie wypłynęła na powierzchnię i w tym momencie drzwi znów się otworzyły i do pracowni weszło paru innych mężczyzn, z których dwóch właśnie się ze sobą kłóciło.

– ...łem go wczoraj, mówię ci!

Pierwszy gwałtownie machnął na nich ręką.

– Ciiicho! – syknął i natychmiast zamilkli.

Ostatni zamknął zaklęciem drzwi, wszyscy stanęli po drugiej stronie stołu i w milczeniu czekali, aż ich kolega skończy rzucanie zaklęcia.

Gdy ostatnia bańka powietrza rozprysnęła się na powierzchni i eliksir wreszcie znieruchomiał, czarnowłosy mężczyzna zestawił kociołek z palnika i obrócił się wolno w ich kierunku.

– Severusie, jeśli już skończyłeś... – zaczął najstarszy i zarazem najbardziej postawny z nich, Leoncjusz Powell.

– Skończyłem.

– W takim razie... Zebrałem was tu, bo chciałem was o czymś poinformować. Siadajcie, moi drodzy – zachęcił pozostałych, wskazując stołki.

Tamci usiedli, poprawiali się przez chwilę, po czym spojrzeli z zainteresowaniem. Powell sięgnął bezwiednie po pasek swojego ubrania roboczego i odchrząknął.

– Jak zapewne wiecie, w tej chwili Pracownia ma tylko... co ja mówię, aż! cztery Krople, co daje nam prawo do warzenia większości eliksirów Niestandardowych III-ciej klasy. To jednak nie wyróżnia nas specjalnie wśród konkurencji, dlatego w zeszłym roku wystąpiłem z próbą o otwarcie procedury nadania nam piątej Kropli – Powell z zadowoleniem zauważył ożywienie wśród swoich pracowników.

– I dostał pan zgodę? – wyrwał się najmłodszy z nich, Sebastian Kelly.

– Czy gdybym jej nie dostał, zebrałbym was tu, żeby zanudzać opowieściami? – odparł pytaniem Powell i skinął głową z uśmiechem. – Tak, dostałem zgodę. Pierwszy etap procedury nie angażował was w żaden sposób i póki nie wiedziałem, czy uda nam się przez niego przejść, nic wam nie mówiłem. Jednak w zeszłym tygodniu dostałem oficjalną sowę z Wydziału Regulacji i Autoryzacji z Departamentu Edukacji z potwierdzeniem, że zakwalifikowaliśmy się do drugiego etapu. I już wyjaśniam, na czym on polega, Sebastian – dodał szybko, zanim Kelly zdążył otworzyć usta. – Przez miesiąc Ministerstwo będzie przysyłać nam w wybrane dni swojego pracownika na inspekcje. Będzie on miał prawo przyglądać się procesom warzenia, ale i kontrolować wasze dokumentacje, warunki przechowywania ingrediencji i składowania eliksirów, maści i pigułek, jak również zadawać wam pytania dotyczące aktualnie wykonywanej pracy.

Snape opanował ochotę skrzywienia się. Doskonale pamiętał wizytacje Dolores Umbridge na lekcjach eliksirów w Hogwarcie i przemożną ochotę przeklęcia jej, kiedy tylko pojawiała się na widoku, czy choćby w zasięgu słuchu. Wtedy jednak mógł ograniczyć się do nieokazywania jawnie swojej niechęci, teraz zaś zanosiło się na to, że to nie wystarczy i będzie musiał okazać swoją... akceptację. W dodatku przez miesiąc.

– Czy to znaczy, że jeśli dostaniemy piątą Kroplę, będziemy mogli warzyć eliksiry czwartej i piątej klasy? – zapytał Gavin Wilson, czarnoskóry czarodziej o krótko przystrzyżonych wąsach.

Snape obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem, ale nie zdążył skomentować jego pytania. Chase Griffin był szybszy.

– Za uwarzenie czegokolwiek piątej klasy Aurorzy dobraliby się do dupy szybciej, niż zdążyłbyś mrugnąć okiem.

Griffin zerknął na Snape'a i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, na co temu drgnął nieznacznie kącik ust. Obydwaj jednak udali, że nie widzą oburzonej miny milczącego dotąd Williama HTB. William tak naprawdę nazywał się William Hamilton-Temple-Blackwood i po ojcu wywodził się z mugolskiej arystokracji, ale nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie używał jego pełnego nazwiska, ku jego głębokiemu rozczarowaniu.

– Och, wiecie, o co mi chodzi – prychnął Wilson lekceważąco.

– Wiemy, wiemy – uspokoił go natychmiast Powell. – Dokładnie tak. Nikt poza nami nie miałby takich uprawnień i w ten sposób wyprzedzilibyśmy zdecydowanie konkurencję. Moglibyśmy wreszcie warzyć Eliksir stymulujący serce płodu, Eliksir przeciw Smoczej Ospie, Maść Tworzącą Skórę i inne, do których trzeba zastosować równania Czwartej Wyższej Teorii Numerologicznej.

– To byłoby arcy-genialne! – zawołał rozpromieniony William.

Snape mógł bez trudu domyślić się miny Griffina.

– Swoją drogą, nie wiem, skąd Klinika bierze niektóre eliksiry. Te bardziej skomplikowane – rzucił Wilson niewinnym tonem, posyłając Snape'owi krótkie spojrzenie.

Ten wytrzymał je, zachowując poważny wyraz twarzy. Zwęził tylko niebezpiecznie oczy, na co Wilson odwrócił głowę. Ta niema wymiana zdań zaintrygowała Griffina. Będzie musiał spytać o to Severusa. Teraz jednak postanowił wtrącić się, zanim zrobi to Powell.

– Przypuszczam, że ściągają zza granicy. Na Kontynencie jest sporo różnych wytwórców i niektóre eliksiry czy maści są naprawdę doskonałe.

– Robią nam konkurencję.

– To musi kosztować majątek – gwizdnął Kelly.

– Och, z pewnością – potwierdził Snape, nie spuszczając oczu z Wilsona.

Powell zawahał się na krótką chwilę, ale postanowił udać, że nic nie widział. Ciągnięcie tej dyskusji w niczym mu nie pomoże, a może tylko zepsuć to, co zamierzał za chwilę powiedzieć. Zacisnął więc tylko lekko zęby i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

– Całkiem możliwe. W każdym razie już jutro możemy spodziewać się pierwszej inspekcji. Dlatego chciałbym was prosić o wzorową staranność, perfekcyjne, przejrzyste notatki i nienaganne zachowanie.

– Czyli tak jak zawsze – skomentował Griffin i wszyscy po jego stronie stołu roześmiali się.

– Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że się nam uda. Jesteście najlepszymi z najlepszych i jeśli ktoś w tym kraju zasługuje na piątą Kroplę, to właśnie wy. – Powell zatarł ręce, rzucił ostentacyjnie okiem na zegarek i klasnął w dłonie. – Ale, ale, nie będę was zatrzymywał! Miłego dnia i do jutra!

William, Kelly i Wilson rzucili krótkie pozdrowienia i natychmiast wyszli. Griffin wyraźnie się ociągał, jakby chciał zostać, więc Powell krótkim szarpnięciem głowy wskazał mu drzwi i przysiadł na stołku na przeciw Snape'a.

– Severusie... Mam do ciebie pewną prośbę.

Snape uniósł pytająco brew i skinął głową.

– Ponieważ możemy wybrać jednego z nas jako... że się tak wyrażę, reprezentanta naszej Pracowni, chciałbym cię prosić o... tę przysługę.

Powell zamarł w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

– Czy są jakieś specjalne powody, dla których akurat ja miałbym nim zostać?

– Och, no wiesz... masz niebywałą wiedzę – Powell uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. – Poza tym ten reprezentant ma prawo towarzyszyć Inspektorowi, tłumaczyć, wyjaśniać...

– I to akurat ja, twoim zdaniem, mam największe zdolności towarzyskie, tak?

Powell rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

– Po pierwsze, w wyjaśnianiu i tłumaczeniu jesteś najlepszy... nie każdy ma talent pedagogiczny...

– Nie jestem pewien, czy WSZYSCY moi studenci zgodziliby się z tobą.

– No i ... – Powell zaczął być wyraźnie zakłopotany i zerknął gdzieś na stół. – Eh, jesteś taki troszkę... onieśmielający...

Snape parsknął głośno i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie widzę powodu, dla którego któryś z tych starych bałwanów z Komisji miałby czuć się onieśmielony.

Powell zakłopotał się jeszcze bardziej i to w końcu dało Snape'owi do myślenia.

– Nie tylko o to ci chodzi... – powiedział powoli. – To jest ktoś, kogo znam... – zawiesił głos i spojrzał twardo na Powella.

Starszy czarodziej westchnął i niemal niezauważalnie potaknął.

– Inspektor zalicza się do twoich byłych studentów i...

– Kto to jest?

– ... jestem pewien, że w końcu udało sie wam...

– Kto to jest, Leoncjuszu?

– ... ze sobą porozumieć...

Snape uniósł rękę, powstrzymując go od dalszego bełkotania.

– Kto. To. Jest.

– Hermiona Granger – wyrzucił z siebie Powell, nabrał powietrza i wstrzymał oddech.

Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się przez chwilę ze zdumienia, ale potem mężczyzna skrzywił się i pokręcił głową.

– Niemożliwe. Granger jest Uzdrowicielką. Mam... przyjemność widzieć ją niemal co tydzień, kiedy zanoszę eliksiry do Kliniki. Albo ktoś się pomylił, albo są dwie panny Granger, czego nikomu nie życzę.

 _Jedna już wystarczy_  – dorzucił w duchu.

Powell również pokręcił głową.

– No właśnie nie. To znaczy tak, jest Uzdrowicielką, ale równocześnie pomaga Ministerstwu i reprezentuje Klinikę w Wydziale Badań Naukowych – zaczął skubać brzeg strony w otwartej księdze. – Wybrali ją do przeprowadzania tej inspekcji, bo do tego potrzeba dobrej znajomości z Numerologii, a ona jest w tym doskonała. I myślałem, że skoro to twoja była studentka...

Snape jednym ruchem zamknął księgę; głośne łupnięcie zabrzmiało bardzo stanowczo.

– To źle myślałeś. Nie.

– Severusie, pamiętam, jak gorąco broniła cię podczas procesu – zaoponował Powell. – Wyraźnie było widać, że miała wyrzuty sumienia, że przez cały czas źle cię traktowała!

_Nie miała wyrzutów sumienia, ale zapewne czuła porażkę, że Pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko nie udało się rozszyfrować mojej podwójnej roli._

– I sądzisz, że teraz będzie przymykać na wszystko oczy, bo uważa, że ma wobec mnie dług wdzięczności, czy inne tego typu bzdury? – prychnął pogardliwie Snape.

Powell uśmiechnął się nieszczerze.

– Przyznasz, że to doskonały powód, żebyś to właśnie ty ją poprowadził.

– To doskonały powód, żebym właśnie ja nie miał z nią do czynienia. Moja odpowiedź brzmi Nie.

– Severusie...

– Wiesz, że nie lubię się powtarzać.

Powell westchnął ciężko i bezradnie.

– To do kogo mam ją przydzielić? – zapytał. – Wiesz dobrze, że nie mogę powierzyć tego ani Sebastianowi, ani Williamowi... Ba, Gavinowi też nie. Nie ma... specjalnie oszałamiającej wiedzy.

– Eufemizm. Wilson to zwyczajny dureń i już nie raz ci mówiłem, że zastanawia mnie, co tutaj robi – sarknął Snape.

Powell potaknął mu czym prędzej i spojrzał z nadzieją.

– Oczywiście, wiem, pamiętam! No więc sam widzisz, że nie mam wyboru!

– O ile się nie mylę, masz jeszcze jednego pracownika – przypomniał mu Snape, pochylając się lekko ku niemu. – Nazywa się Griffin i jak dla panny Granger, ma wystarczająco wysoki poziom.

– Severusie, wiem, że Chase by się nadał, ale moim zdaniem... ty jesteś o wiele lepszy.

Snape podszedł do szafek pod ścianą. Sięgnął do koszyczka z korkami do zamykania fiolek, chwilę je przeglądał, po czym wziął garść i wrócił do stołu.

– Tracisz tylko czas – Położył korki koło kociołka, po czym oparł się obiema rękoma o stół i pochylił lekko nad Powellem. – Masz inne wyjście. Griffin. A skoro o wyjściu mowa... Chciałbym móc zająć się moim eliksirem.

Powell również wstał. Starł z twarzy bezradną minę i popatrzył przeciągle, ostro na Snape'a.

– A co, jeśli nie miałbym innego wyjścia? – głos też nie brzmiał już rozpaczliwie.

Snape oddał mu takie samo spojrzenie i przez chwilę obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym Powell ruszył do drzwi.

– Miłego wieczoru – rzucił oschle Snape i przysunął do siebie kociołek.

Usłyszał tylko stuknięcie zamykanych zaklęciem drzwi.

Snape wzruszył ramionami, sięgnął po chochelkę i stojak z pustymi fiolkami i zaczął przelewać do nich gęsty eliksir.

Nabierał odpowiednią ilość, ocierał nadmiar o brzeg i podstawiwszy pod spód pustą fiolkę, jednym płynnym ruchem wlewał gęsty płyn, trafiając dokładnie do środka. Gdy ostatnia strużka eliksiru zapełniała fiolkę, zdecydowanym gestem odchylał chochelkę w przeciwną stronę, by uniknąć kapania resztek, wstawiał pełną fiolkę do stojaka i sięgał po następną.

Tak proste czynności nie wymagały specjalnego skupienia, nie dla Mistrza Eliksirów, więc jego myśli zdryfowały w kierunku rozmowy z Powellem.

Nie podobał mu się już sam pomysł inspekcji, ale fakt, że Inspektorką miała być Hermiona Granger, czynił go o wiele gorszym.

Hermiona Granger. Panna Granger z Przeklętej Trójcy, przyjaciółka Świętego Pottera i Weasleya.

Do tej pory to on ją oceniał, nadzorował i to on miał prawo zadawać pytania, a ona miała obowiązek na nie poprawnie odpowiadać. Nie, żeby nie umiała. Granger była przecież Panną Wiem-To-Wszystko, nawet w jego klasie. Zawsze znała odpowiedzi, zawsze poprawnie warzyła eliksiry i do tego jeszcze próbowała pomagać innym. Jak choćby durnemu Longbottomowi. Jej eseje były zawsze o połowę dłuższe, niż wymagał.

Pomysł, że teraz to ONA może oceniać JEGO pracę, komentować to, co ON robi, budził w nim głęboki niesmak.

Doskonale rozumiał Powella. Piąta Kropla była warta worki galeonów. Wyprzedziłby konkurencję, mógłby zacząć wymuszać ekskluzywność w zamian za niektóre specjalne eliksiry czy maści, a to z kolei oznaczało kolejne worki złota tygodniowo.

Żeby to osiągnąć, Powell mógł machnąć ręką na kodeks etyczny i pozwalać sobie na różne nieczyste zagrania. Zapewne sądził, że po pierwsze Granger będzie onieśmielona samym faktem rozmowy z nim, a po drugie będzie chciała jakoś się zrewanżować za te wszystkie lata posądzania go o najgorsze, więc będzie przymykać oczy na rozmaite odstępstwa od norm. Równocześnie ten sam kodeks etyczny nie zezwalał na żadne wykraczające poza obowiązki służbowe relacje Inspektora z podmiotem kontrolowanym, pod groźbą zawieszenia w prawach wykonywania zawodu. Powell miał więc gwarancję, że Granger będzie się zachowywać nad wyraz dyskretnie.

_Kolejny etap zaliczony, Powell. Dokładnie o to ci chodzi._

Jego własne stanowisko też mogłoby sporo zyskać na piątej Kropli. Tylko musiałby zmusić się do tolerowania Hermiony Granger.

Odstawił ostatnią fiolkę i wrócił myślami do przeszłości.

Po Bitwie o Hogwart ocknął się w Św. Mungu. Mógł uważać się za szczęśliwca, zarówno dlatego, że przeżył ukąszenia Nagini, jak i zniknięcie Mrocznego Znaku. Później dowiedział się, że w parę godzin po śmierci Czarnego Pana obrzydliwy tatuaż zaczął blednąć, aż znikł zupełnie, ale towarzyszył temu tak straszny ból, że przez całą dobę w Azkabanie słychać było agonalne wycie Śmierciożerców i niektórzy zmarli w szoku. On zaś przez ponad dwa dni był nieprzytomny – jad Nagini poraził cały jego układ nerwowy i nie czuł zupełnie nic.

Po tygodniu Uzdrowicielom udało się go jakoś ustabilizować, ale jego stan nadal był zły, więc gdy pojawili się Aurorzy, zamiast do Azkabanu, zabrali go do aresztu w Ministerstwie. Spędził tam trzy tygodnie, czekając na proces i kolejne dwa przenoszony między Wizengamotem i swoją celą.

Lista zarzutów była długa i prawie w całości nieprawdziwa. Ponieważ osobiście zabił jedną osobę, która znała całą prawdę o jego roli podwójnego szpiega, a po drugiej spodziewał się tylko i wyłącznie nienawiści, był przekonany, że zostanie uznany winnym i skazany na Pocałunek Dementora. Wtedy jednak ubóstwiany przez wszystkich Wybraniec i Zbawiciel – Harry Potter zdobył się na szczyt heroizmu. Ujawnił światu wspomnienia, które dostał we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, zaapelował o jego całkowite uniewinnienie i, gdy to nie do końca przekonało sędziów, zaczął domagać się swojego procesu i wtrącenia do Azkabanu za wielokrotne użycie Crucio i Imperiusa. Hermiona Granger i Weasley przyłączyli się do niego, w dodatku Granger rozpętała kampanię na rzecz jego obrony. Do Złotej Trójcy dołączyli nauczyciele i niektórzy uczniowie i świat zwariował. Został uniewinniony, ogłoszony bohaterem wojennym, przyznano mu Order Merlina pierwszej Klasy i przez ponad miesiąc, gdzie by się nie obrócił, widział swoje zdjęcie.

Minerwa McGonagall zaproponowała mu powrót na stanowisko Dyrektora Hogwartu, a w ostateczności nauczanie Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Zewsząd posypały się różne inne propozycje, w tym napisanie autobiografii, czy choćby uznanie jego biografii pisanej przez różnych natchnionych idiotów.

Miał tego wszystkiego dość, więc uciekł do Spinner's End. W piwnicy budynku miał niewielką pracownię, więc uwarzył sobie eliksir wielosokowy i przez jakiś czas nie pokazywał się nigdzie we własnej postaci. Żeby uniknąć wizyt w banku Gringotta, zaczął warzyć rozmaite skomplikowane eliksiry i sprzedawać je pod pseudonimem Richard Grey. Ani imię, ani nazwisko nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia – zobaczył je w jakiejś mugolskiej gazecie wyrzuconej na śmietnik i uznał, że będzie o wiele lepsze niż Stephen Prince czy cokolwiek w tym stylu.

W końcu szum wokół jego osoby ucichł. I nagle, prawie dwa lata temu, dostał propozycję Samodzielnego Badacza – Wynalazcy u najlepszego angielskiego wytwórcy eliksirów. Długo się wahał, ale Powell naciskał i jednocześnie cierpliwie czekał i w końcu za horrendalnie wysokie wynagrodzenie Snape podpisał z nim umowę, zadbawszy o to, żeby nigdzie nie znalazła się klauzula wyłączności na jego usługi.

I w czasie pierwszej wizyty w Św. Mungu wpadł na Hermionę Granger i dowiedział się, że będzie miał wątpliwą przyjemność widywania jej częściej, bo Granger właśnie zaczęła pracować jako Uzdrowicielka na Oddziale Zatruć, dla którego on warzył bardziej skomplikowane eliksiry.

Od tego czasu widywali się dość często. Udało im się zachować poprawne stosunki i ich relacje nigdy nie wyszły poza układy zawodowe. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Granger próbowała nawiązać jakąś nić przyjaźni, ale wszelkie takie próby natychmiast ucinał.

Czy teraz uda mu się zachowywać równie profesjonalnie? Czy też jego cholerny charakter da o sobie znać i zacznie na nią warczeć i...

– Skończyłeś już udawać, że pracujesz, czy jeszcze nie? – Drgnął gwałtownie, kiedy z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Griffina.

Griffin wziął sobie niewysoki stołek, postawił niedaleko Snape'a i usiadł wygodnie, podpierając głowę o stół. Jego jasne, przetykane na skroniach siwizną włosy zalśniły w świetle przepływającej kuli.

– Coś zgubiłeś? – odparł pytaniem Snape. – Jakoś nic tu nie widzę.

Griffin zaśmiał się i z cichym szurnięciem przesunął księgę, żeby móc lepiej oprzeć łokieć.

– Chciałem zostać i z tobą pogadać, ale stary Powell zaprosił mnie do swojego gabinetu na krótką rozmowę i muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony.

– Pogadać? – powtórzył jak echo Snape.

Griffin wzruszył ramionami.

– Nieważne. Czemu nie chcesz zająć się tą dzierlatką? Widziałem ją parę razy, jest niczego sobie!

Snape chwilę wpatrywał się w twarz kolegi, jakby namyślał się nad odpowiedzią.

– Powiedzmy, że nie mam ochoty ożywiać przeszłości.

Griffin aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

– Coś między wami było?? Przecież...

– Jeszcze jeden kretyński komentarz i będziesz głęboko żałował, że tu wróciłeś – warknął Snape, przerywając mu.

Griffin odruchowo wyprostował się i zacisnął rękę na różdżce.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam...! Ale nie rozumiem. Przecież mówiłeś o przeszłości.

– Myśl, Griffin, myśl. To nie jest zabronione.

– Jeśli nie o to chodzi, to... masz na myśli... twoją... historię?

– Jak tak dalej pójdzie, uznam, że naprawdę możesz zastąpić Wilsona.

Snape wstał, zdjął okulary i zaczął sprzątać ze stołu. Zawsze zostawiał w pracowni idealny porządek, niezależnie od tego, czy ktokolwiek mógł to widzieć, czy nie.

– Zgodziłeś się? – rzucił przez ramię.

Griffin zaczął mu pomagać. Odesłał różdżką słój z oczami chrabąszcza i zgarnął ku sobie pióra memortka. Delikatny puch był bardzo przyjemny w dotyku.

– A co miałem zrobić? Wiesz doskonale, że Powell ma rację. Albo zajmie się nią jeden z nas, albo Powell leży. Słyszałem trochę o tej panience. Ponoć to najinteligentniejsza czarownica naszych czasów – Griffin udał, że nie zwrócił uwagi na pogardliwe prychnięcie Snape'a; wiedział już, że nie należy brać dosłownie jego różnych reakcji. – Tego idiotę Wilsona zjadłaby na obiad. Księcia Williama kopnęłaby w dupsko jeszcze pierwszego dnia za wywyższanie się...

– Ewentualnie jeszcze szybciej, gdyby wyraził się źle o skrzatach domowych – dorzucił cierpko Snape.

– Chodzi ci o jej WSZY, tak? – zachichotał Griffin. – Zaś przystojniaczek Sebastian natychmiast próbowałby ją poderwać. Nie sądzę, żeby jej się to spodobało.

Snape mruknął Evanesco i Tergeo, żeby wyczyścić kociołek, po czym włożył go między inne. Najmniejsze kociołki na samej górze zakołysały się, ale udało mu się je utrzymać.

– Wyświadcz mi przysługę – podniósł trochę głos, bo Griffin właśnie potrząsnął kubełkiem na chochle, łyżki i pipety, które zahurgotały głośno. – Zajmij ją tak, żeby nie miała okazji przyjść do mnie.

– Och, nie bój się – Griffin znów potrząsnął kubełkiem. – Zapytam ją, jak wyglądały lekcje z profesorem Snape'm.

Snape wyjął mu kubełek z ręki i odstawił na półkę.

– Jak skończyłeś się już bawić, to odłóż na miejsce księgę.

Sam przywołał etykiety, kałamarz i pióro i na pierwszej napisał 'Baza do maści pieprzowej', po czym powielił ją zaklęciem.

Kiedy wszystkie fiolki były już opisane, a pracownia w idealnym porządku, Snape zgasił różdżką lśniące kule i zatrzymał wyciąg powietrza.

Obaj wyszli przed budynek, Griffin mruknął Colloportus i przeszklone drzwi ozdobione wymyślną kratą zamknęły się ze szczęknięciem. Jeszcze przez chwilę słychać było cichutkie podzwanianie szyby o powykrzywiane stare pręty.

– Nabierz sił przed jutrzejszym dniem – poradził Snape Griffinowi.

– Ty lepiej też. Coś mi mówi, że będziesz ich potrzebował.

Griffin uśmiechnął się szeroko, zaś Snape wykrzywił lekko usta i skinął głową.

– Do jutra – rzucił i deportował się do Spinner's End. Zanim zniknął, zobaczył jeszcze, jak ten machnął mu ręką na pożegnanie.

.

Mitchelstown, Irlandia Południowa, 

hrabstwo Cork, 19.00

 

Deszcz skończył padać już jakiś czas temu, ale w powietrzu wciąż wisiała lepka wilgoć. Opadała na wszystko powoli, niemal niezauważalnie, tłumiąc wszelkie odgłosy. Szum samochodów dochodzący z pobliskiej ulicy był ledwo słyszalny, zamilkły pogruchiwania i pohukiwania ptaków, zamarły w bezruchu drzewa. Świat spowity był w lodowatym kokonie, jakby jakaś niewidoczna pięść zacisnęła się nieubłaganie wokół wszystkiego dookoła.

Między drzewami porastającymi niewielki pagórek, koło skromnego domku stało dwóch mężczyzn. Obydwaj patrzyli na ciało kobiety leżące przed drzwiami wejściowymi – tym razem nie musieli wchodzić do domu, żeby przyglądać się ostatniemu stadium jej śmierci, co samo w sobie było plusem. Minusem natomiast był fakt, że zmarła w ciągu doby. To było zdecydowanie za szybko.

– Znikamy stąd – odezwał się wyższy, potężniej zbudowany blondyn.

– Może powinniśmy pozbyć się jej ciała – przystopował go drugi.

Tamten zawahał się, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– Tam, gdzie leży, przez parę dni nikt nie powinien jej znaleźć.

Przez chwilę obaj patrzyli jeszcze w kierunku domu, po czym niższy poprawił szalik.

– Widzimy się za trzy godziny w laboratorium.

Jego kolega spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Dziś? Masz jakiś pomysł?

– Może. Nie wiem. Ale musimy spróbować. Pamiętaj, że Stary dał nam tylko tydzień na rozwiązanie tego problemu.

W tym momencie gdzieś blisko rozległo się przeciągłe, ponure wycie psa. Wyższy mężczyzna drgnął, zaskoczony.

– Do wieczora – powiedział pospiesznie, obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem.

Pies zawył jeszcze raz i drugiego mężczyznę przeszedł mimowolny dreszcz.

– Idiotyzm – mruknął, próbując to zbagatelizować i deportował się czym prędzej.

 

Kilka godzin później obaj stali przy dużym, szerokim stole, na którym, na dwóch palnikach, stały dwa duże kociołki. W każdym z nich znajdowała się odrobina płynu. Z obu też unosiła się delikatna para, której wyraźnie unikali, pomimo gogli i masek na twarzy. Z lewej strony stał równy rząd buteleczek, słoików i niewielka mosiężna waga, zaś po środku leżał spory płócienny worek, w którym czasami coś się ruszało.

Niższy mężczyzna zamieszał ostrożnie w pierwszym kociołku, odłożył łyżkę na porcelanową podstawkę i sięgnął po inną, by zająć się drugim wywarem. Wyższy mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie znał się na warzeniu, ale mimo to stanowili całkiem niezły duet. Kiedy jego kolega bez słowa wyciągnął rękę, ten natychmiast podał mu miseczkę z proszkiem. Po chwili odebrał i odesłał zaklęciem do zlewu, podając równocześnie słoik z bardzo gęstym, zielonkawym płynem. Gdy niższy dodał pierwszą jego porcję do kociołków i wywary zaczęły wrzeć i pryskać, odsunął się, ale zamiast po prostu stać i przyglądać się, zaczął porządkować zużyte już składniki.

Kiedy warzenie dobiegło końca, niższy zgasił płomień i delikatnie zestawił oba kociołki.

– Harris, podaj czekoladę – rzucił cicho.

Obaj pokruszyli tabliczkę na małe kawałki i wsypali po połowie do kociołków. Niższy zaczął mieszać równocześnie w obu, zaś Harris ustawił na stole rząd tacek, rozsupłał węzełek w płóciennym worku i zaczął wyciągać z niego czekoladowe żaby. Żeby nie uciekły, rzucał na nie Drętwotę, po czym kładł po jednej na tackę.

– Gotowe, Peter – powiedział półgłosem.

– Podziel tacki na pół i daj mi pierwszą połowę.

Harris natychmiast odstawił na bok wagę i podsunął pierwsze sześć żab. Peter nabrał bardzo gęstą czekoladę i starannie nalał grubą warstwę na pierwszą żabę. Czekolada wygładziła się niespodziewanie szybko. Zrobił to samo z pozostałymi i oboje przyjrzeli się im badawczo.

– Poczekajmy, aż zastygnie – mruknął w końcu Harris. – Wyglądają całkiem ładnie. Poza tym, nawet jak ludzie zauważą, że nie są idealne, nie domyślą się, że coś jest z nimi nie tak. A jak zjedzą choćby jedną...

Peter potaknął, jakby nadal nie do końca przekonany, rzucił Evanesco na pierwszy kociołek i przysunął sobie drugi.

– Miejmy nadzieję. Daj mi następne. I tylko pilnuj, żeby się nie pomieszały, drugi eliksir jest dwa razy silniejszy.

Drugiego eliksiru wystarczyło tylko na pięć żab, więc szóstą Peter schował do kieszeni i zaczęli sprzątać. Włożył ją trochę krzywo, zaledwie na sam brzeg i gdy zrobił kilka kroków, żaba wysunęła się i upadła na podłogę. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi; Harris właśnie przesuwał tacki po stole, zaś Peter zaczął czyścić kociołki, łyżki oraz podstawki i szuranie i szum wody stłumiły ciche plaśnięcie.

Kiedy wszystko było pomyte, Peter zajął się składnikami do eliksiru. Pamiętał doskonale, gdzie stały i teraz odkładał je na miejsce, starając się ustawić je dokładnie w tej samej pozycji. Harris spakował papierki po czekoladzie, słój z bazą do eliksiru i jak najciszej wsunął oba kociołki na wierzch takich samych.

W tym czasie zaklęcie Drętwoty zaczęło słabnąć. Pierwsza żaba poruszyła się, wpierw niepewnie, potem trochę mocniej, jakby chciała spróbować, na co ją stać, zamarła na chwilę, po czym dała długiego susa i zeskoczyła ze stołu na podłogę. Odskoczyła za szeroką nogę od stołka i znieruchomiała, jakby zmęczona wysiłkiem.

Harris podszedł do stołu i jego wzrok padł na puste miejsce po żabie.

– Cholerny świat – zaklął pod nosem i rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu uciekinierki.

– Co się stało?? – Peter zamarł z mokrą łyżką w ręku.

Stół był pusty, więc Harris zerknął na podłogę i w połowie drogi między stołem i zlewem dostrzegł żabę.

– Nic, jedna próbowała nawiać, ale już ją mam.

– Umyj natychmiast ręce!! – syknął Peter. – Mówiłem ci, że rękawiczki zdejmuje się, wychodząc!

Harris czym prędzej rzucił się do zlewu i zaczął zaciekle szorować obie ręce.

Potem schowali żaby do dwóch różnych woreczków, Peter oznaczył je i podeszli aż do drzwi.

– Wszystko wygląda idealnie – szepnął Harris.

Narzucili na siebie kameleona i zachowując ostrożność, zeszli na parter. Harris delikatnie nacisnął zwykłą klamkę, bezgłośnie otworzył drzwi i szybko wyszli na dwór. 

\- Tylko rąbnij je zaklęciem, żeby nie ruszały się u mugoli. Ja jutro rano idę do Starego, a potem będziemy ich obserwować – Peter podał koledze worek z żabami.

Machnęli sobie na pożegnanie i aportowali się bez mała równocześnie.


	2. Rozdział 2

Mieszkanie Hermiony Granger,

West London, Sycamore Gardens 6

22.00

 

Hermiona Granger sięgnęła po różdżkę i stłumiła ziewnięcie.

– Accio ‘Spis Norm’ Ryan’a!

W jednej chwili z biblioteczki wysunęła się gruba książka i pofrunęła w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna złapała ją zręcznie, odnalazła normy dotyczące przechowywania eliksirów metamorficznych i podparłszy głowę na jednej ręce, zaczęła je czytać.

Zarówno wczorajszy, jak i dzisiejszy dzień w Klinice były wyjątkowo męczące, ale po powrocie do domu zrobiła sobie mocną kawę i usiadła do stołu obiadowego zawalonego księgami, zwojami pergaminów, plikami notatek zrobionych na pergaminie i w mugolskich zeszytach.

Robiła tak już od początku zeszłego tygodnia – od chwili, kiedy dowiedziała się, że będzie kontrolować Pracownię Eliksirów Powella, w której zatrudniony był Severus Snape. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej były profesor będzie próbował poddać w wątpliwość jej kwalifikacje i obiecała sobie gorąco, że nie da mu ku temu żadnego powodu.

 

Jakąś godzinę później zwinęła długi na osiem stóp rulon pergaminu i zaczęła sprzątać. Część książek odesłała do biblioteczki, ale większość z nich po prostu ułożyła w ładną kupkę na stole przy oknie i przysunęła do niej kałamarze i pióra.

Nie miała żadnych powodów, dla których miałaby je wszystkie chować. Od lat mieszkała sama w domu swoich rodziców, a nieliczni goście, jacy do niej przychodzili, należeli do czarodziejskiego świata. Poza tym od chwili, kiedy zaczęła pracować w Św. Mungu, miała bardzo mało czasu dla siebie. Zazwyczaj wracała późno, robiła sobie jakąś skromną kolację, albo po prostu ze szklanką herbaty siadała przed telewizorem i, tak jak to robiła kiedyś ze swoimi rodzicami, oglądała mugolskie wiadomości, po czym kąpała się i szła spać. W soboty, jeśli nie pracowała, robiła zakupy, sprzątała i gotowała, zaś w niedziele robiła sobie mocną, słodką herbatę i siadała na kanapie z dobrą książką. Kiedy była mała, spędzała w ten sposób z mamą każdy niedzielny poranek. Przez jakiś czas czytała skulona u jej boku, a kiedy skończyła swoją książeczkę, biegła do kuchni po świeże bułeczki drożdżowe i podjadała je, zaś mama czytała jej na głos. Do dziś pamiętała chrupiącą złocistą skórkę, cudowny smak maślanego ciasta, które aż rozpływało się w ustach i mocny aromat drożdży mieszający się z ciepłą konfiturą ze śliwek, której często było tak dużo, że aż kapała na talerzyk.

Dziś było zdecydowanie za późno na oglądanie wiadomości, więc Hermiona poszła do swojego pokoju i otworzyła szafę. Nie miała za wiele eleganckich ubrań; w Klinice nosiła specjalne zielono-żółte szaty dla Uzdrowicieli, w domu i idąc do znajomych, lubiła nosić mugolskie dżinsy, podkoszulki i swetry, a za czasów studiów na Czarodziejskiej Wyższej Szkole Leczniczej miała niezbyt wyszukane szkolne szaty. Ale od kiedy zaangażowała się w pomoc Ministerstwu, wybrała się do Madame Malkin i kupiła kilka bardziej odpowiednich strojów.

Na jutrzejszy dzień zapowiadali standardowo deszcz, wiatr i tylko 15 stopni, więc po krótkim wahaniu wybrała czarną, wąską spódnicę za kolano z niewielkim rozcięciem z przodu, czarny żakiet z kieszonką na różdżkę oraz białą koszulę ze stójką. Wyciągając z szafki czarne buty na obcasie, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem – to była wspaniała okazja, żeby je założyć. W Klinice nosiła coś na podobieństwo kapci na cienkiej, gumowej podeszwie, zaś do dżinsów zakładała trampki.

Po prysznicu położyła się spać, ale długo nie mogła zasnąć. Wpatrywała się w sufit, po którym pełgały cienie rzucane przez poruszane wiatrem gałęzie drzew rosnących niedaleko domu i planowała swoją jutrzejszą wizytację. Po chwili zorientowała się, że zaczęła wyobrażać sobie swoje spotkanie z profesorem Snape'm i ich pierwszą kłótnię.

Kiedy po pierwszej w nocy przyjechała śmieciarka, Hermiona nadal snuła rozmaite scenariusze, ale w zadziwiający sposób monotonny łomot opróżnianych kubłów na śmieci ją uśpił i zapadła w nerwowy sen.

 

Wtorek, 15 kwietnia

Ministerstwo Magii / Pracownia Eliksirów Powella, Londyn

 

Następnego dnia wstała wcześniej niż zawsze. Zjadła jajka na bekonie, zrobiła sobie dyskretny makijaż i upięła włosy w elegancki kok. Przed samym wyjściem spryskała się lekkimi perfumami, sięgnęła po proszek Fiuu i sypnęła odrobinę do kominka.

– Ministerstwo Magii – powiedziała wyraźnie, wskakując w zielone płomienie.

Przez parę sekund setki rusztów migały jej przed oczami i nagle wszystko zwolniło i zobaczyła ten, którym wychodziło się w Atrium. Wyskoczyła i energicznym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku wind. Obcasy postukiwały delikatnie i to, prócz makijażu i szykownego stroju, sprawiło, że dziewczyna odruchowo wyprostowała się, uniosła głowę i szła eleganckim krokiem, patrząc przed siebie.

Wjechała na Poziom Drugi i poszła prosto do gabinetu Oktawii Banks, szefowej Wydziału Regulacji i Autoryzacji w Departamencie Edukacji, któremu pomagała w ramach wolnego czasu.

Oktawia siedziała już przy swoim biurku, pijąc kawę, której aromat rozszedł się po całym pomieszczeniu, i przeglądała jakiś dokument. Była to starsza czarownica, o surowym wyrazie twarzy, ubrana zawsze w ciemnozielone szaty. Płomiennorude włosy splotła w długi warkocz i upięła w formie koka. Na widok Hermiony odłożyła pergamin na bok, przyłożyła na sekundę do ust batystową, koronkową chusteczkę i wstała, żeby się przywitać.

– Witaj, moja droga. Jak się czujesz? – zagadnęła, poklepując Hermionę po ramieniu.

– Wspaniale, pani Banks. Mam nadzieję, że pani również? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i na jej skinięcie głową dorzuciła:

– Jak ma się Psiółek? Ten nieustanny deszcz nie odstrasza go od włóczenia się po całej okolicy?

Psiółek był ukochanym kugucharem Oktawii. W przeświadczeniu sprzedawcy miał być kotką, więc czarownica wybrała imię Pszczółka, z uwagi na pomarańczowo-czarne pręgi i dopiero po paru miesiącach Hermiona, zanosząc jej jakieś dokumenty, przez przypadek wyprowadziła ją z błędu, mówiąc „och, jaki wspaniały kocur"! W ten sposób Pszczółka stała się Pszczółkiem i wreszcie skończyła jako Psiółek.

– Absolutnie nie. Wraca cały przemoczony i wyleguje się przed kominkiem – zaśmiała się Oktawia.

To były bardzo nieliczne chwile, kiedy starsza czarownica się uśmiechała. Teraz też natychmiast spoważniała i wskazała Hermionie krzesło obok biurka.

– Siadaj. Zanim wybierzesz się do Pracowni Powella, muszę ci przedstawić regulamin – przywołała spięty, cienki plik pergaminów i położyła bokiem, żeby obie mogły go widzieć.

Hermiona doskonale znała całą procedurę kontroli oraz wszystkie reguły postępowania, włączając w to kodeks etyczny, ale wiedziała równie dobrze, że musiała zostać z nimi oficjalnie zapoznana i na koniec będzie musiała podpisać oświadczenie, że wszystko jest dla niej jasne i zobowiązuje się ich przestrzegać. Było to potrzebne w razie ewentualnej procedury dyscyplinarnej.

Słuchała jednak uważnie wszystkich wyjaśnień, nie okazując zniecierpliwienia. Oktawia pokazywała jej odpowiednie paragrafy i Hermiona mimowolnie czytała niektóre z nich.

– Czy wszystko jest dla ciebie jasne, Hermiono? – spytała na koniec starsza czarownica.

– Oczywiście, pani Banks. I w razie czego będę panią o wszystkim informować! – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco i złożyła staranny podpis na dole szóstej strony.

– Uważaj szczególnie na Powella i Snape'a – Oktawia pochyliła się w jej stronę i spojrzała na nią o wiele cieplej i z wyraźnym zafrasowaniem. – Znam Leoncjusza i wiem, że będzie próbował cię w jakiś sposób omamić. Nie zgadzaj się na żadne kolacyjki, żeby uczcić jakiś udany eksperyment, nawet jeśli mają w niej wziąć udział wszyscy pracownicy. Nie przyjmuj nawet najmniejszych drobiazgów... Wiesz, że kiedyś ten szczwany lis proponował mi kocią karmę nasyconą nowym eliksirem na czyszczenie zębów, którą PONOĆ wtedy opracowywali i niby to potrzebowali opinii właścicieli?

– Obiecuję bardzo uważać na Powella, pani Banks. A co do profesora Snape'a... – dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem. – Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić, że próbuje mnie oczarować. Przekląć – owszem, ale nie oczarować!

Do gabinetu wleciał ministerialny liścik i wylądował na biurku tuż przed Oktawią, co obie kobiety uznały za sygnał do zakończenia spotkania. Hermiona ukłoniła się grzecznie i wyszła do korytarza.

 _Czas wziąć byka za rogi_ – pomyślała i poszła do złotych wind.

Aportowała się na Krętej, ulicy równoległej do Pokątnej, tuż przed samą Pracownią. Na szczęście nie padało, więc mogła sobie pozwolić na krótki rzut oka na budynek. Był może niezbyt okazały, ale za to bardzo długi. Trochę zniszczona na parterze cegła na pierwszym piętrze była w lepszym stanie. Każde duże okno zabezpieczone było kratą, która wyglądała na ozdobną, ale tak naprawdę miała chronić przed dostępem do środka. Budynek był otoczony zaklęciem antydeportacyjnym, Cave Inimicum, Silencio, Protego Horribilis i Fianto Duri.

Dla próby popchnęła duże, wahadłowe drzwi z kolorowym witrażem i identyczną co w oknach, ozdobną kratą, ale te, zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami, ani drgnęły.

– Alohomora – mruknęła i usłyszała szczęknięcie zamka.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały, gdy weszła do małego przedsionka, w którym znajdowała się Recepcja. W okienku natychmiast pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna ubrana w czarny strój z szarym logo Pracowni. Hermiona rozpoznała różdżkę na tle wagi. Bardzo jej się podobało – było równocześnie skromne jak i pełne stylu i gracji.

– Dzień dobry, Hermiona Granger z... Ministerstwa Magii – przedstawiła się dziewczynie i pokazała oficjalną, imienną kartę z Ministerstwa. – Przychodzę na kontrolę.

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała grzecznie „dzień dobry", zamknęła Colloportusem drzwi wejściowe i wziąwszy kartę, zaczęła sprawdzać stopień autoryzacji. Następnie podała jej malusieńką fiolkę z przezroczystym eliksirem.

– Proszę wypić, a następnie wypełnić przepustkę, którą pani wystawię.

Hermiona bez wahania wypiła malutki łyk Veritaserum i napisała swoje imię, nazwisko, nazwę Departamentu, z ramienia którego została oddelegowana na kontrolę, oraz swój stopień zaszeregowania jako pracownika cywilnego.

Dopiero po skontrolowaniu danych z przepustki z tymi, które były na recepcji, młodziutka czarownica uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony.

– Miło mi panią poznać, pani Granger. Nazywam się Monica i przez cały okres pani pobytu z przyjemnością służę pomocą. Jeśli tylko będzie pani czegoś potrzebowała, proszę nie wahać się mi o tym powiedzieć – dziewczyna otworzyła różdżką bramę z kraty od podłogi do sufitu, którą przechodziło się do budynku, i wyczarowała Patronusa – olbrzymią, świetlistą ważkę. – Poinformowałam pana Powella, zaraz po panią przyjdzie. Proszę spocząć.

Hermiona przeszła przez bramę, usiadła na wygodnej kanapie i zaczęła się rozglądać. Była pod wrażeniem. Młodziutka czarownica, którą z początku wzięła za jakąś stażystkę, musiała być pełnoprawnym pracownikiem Pracowni. Wyczarowanie cielesnego Patronusa, do tego z taką oszałamiającą łatwością, było nie lada osiągnięciem i Hermiona przypuszczała, że na palcach jednej ręki można było policzyć osoby w jej wieku, które to potrafiły. Z pewnością nie mogłaby tego zrobić każda ze stażystek, których pełno było w różnych czarodziejskich placówkach.

Przyjrzała się jasnoszarej kamiennej podłodze, która spełniała jedno z podstawowych wymagań bezpieczeństwa laboratoriów (żadnych drewnianych klepek, żadnych, tak modnych ostatnio, wyciszających dywanów czy ozdobnych żelaznych dodatków), poczuła na policzkach delikatny, nieustanny powiew powietrza (obowiązkowy wywiew) i zaczęła przyglądać się drzwiom. Wszystkie były wahadłowe (kolejne wymaganie, pozwalające na poruszanie się po całej placówce nawet z zajętymi obiema rękoma).

Zanim zaczęła wypatrywać innych szczegółów, zza zakrętu wyszedł do niej Leoncjusz Powell. Poznała go natychmiast po wygolonej głowie, okrągłej, nadal rumianej twarzy i szarych, niezwykle jasnych oczach. Swoją drogą nigdy jej się takie nie podobały, przypominały jej Malfoya.

– Panna Granger! – zawołał na jej widok i podszedł do niej, wyciągając ręce.

– Dzień dobry, panie Powell.

– Bardzo się cieszę, mogąc panią powitać w mojej Pracowni – ujął jej dłoń i ucałował szarmancko, po czym cofnął się o krok i wskazał jej korytarz. – Proszę, tędy, przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu, zanim przedstawię pani mój zespół. Pani pozwoli, że poprowadzę.

Na całe szczęście rozmowa nie trwała za długo i głównie mówił Powell, więc udało się jej nie wygłupić po wypiciu Veritaserum, a trochę się tego bała. Powell zaprezentował jej historię Pracowni, dotychczasowe większe dokonania, zaproponował przejrzenie stanu finansowego, który, jak podkreślił, pozwala na inwestycje związane z wymogami piątej Kropli i zaofiarował się oprowadzić ją po całym budynku i przedstawić pracowników.

– Bardzo panu dziękuję, panie Powell, to istotnie doskonały pomysł – odpowiedziała grzecznie Hermiona. – Czy na dzisiejsze popołudnie mogłabym pana prosić o dokładną listę dostawców do roku wstecz, poświadczenia odbioru dostaw, faktury, powiedzmy... z ostatnich sześciu miesięcy i listę odbiorców?

– Dokładnie tego się spodziewałem, panno Granger – Powell sięgnął po stos katalogów piętrzących się na długim stole. – To są dokumenty, które musiałem przedstawić w pierwszym etapie procedury. Tu ma pani dane za cały ostatni rok. W szafach mam gotowe poprzednie lata, jeśli pani sobie życzy. Są tam również kopie wszystkich kontraktów. Z tym, że prosiłbym o przeglądanie ich albo w moim gabinecie, albo w sali narad.

– Naturalnie.

Hermiona nie sądziła, że może go złapać na jakichś przekrętach, chciała po prostu móc porównać te dane z przechowywanymi składnikami i gotowymi eliksirami.

Przeszli na pierwsze piętro, gdzie po obu stronach wąskiego korytarza ciągnęły się rzędy wahadłowych drzwi. Po lewej stronie każdych wisiała tabliczka z numerem pracowni i stopniem eliksirów, które mogły być tam warzone.

Wchodząc do każdej z nich, Hermiona odruchowo omiatała całe pomieszczenie bacznym spojrzeniem i dopiero potem skupiała się na tym, co mówił do niej Powell. Co prawda zaczęli wizytę od pracowni eliksirów pierwszego stopnia i doprawdy, nie spodziewała się tam zastać Severusa Snape'a, ale przecież było możliwe, że przyszedł pomóc któremuś z kolegów, albo szukał tu brakującego w jego pracowni składnika, albo...

W trzeciej pracowało dwóch mężczyzn, ale Powell ograniczył się tylko do krótkiej prezentacji, więc z pewnością żaden z nich nie miał być jej przydzielony. Na widok drugiego z nich, o podkręconym wąsie i rudych, przylizanych włosach, który mówił tak trochę ą, ę, zaciskając usta w ciup, Hermiona odczuła krótkotrwałą ulgę. William Hamilton-Temple-Blackwood zdecydowanie był kimś, kogo zamierzała omijać szerokim łukiem.

W kolejnej pracował chłopak mniej więcej w jej wieku. Obdarzył ją długim, pociągłym spojrzeniem, popatrzył głęboko w oczy i ucałował jej rękę. Hermionie zrobiło się jakoś miękko i gorąco zarazem. Próbowała słuchać Powella i przyglądać się pomieszczeniu, ale przez cały czas czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Gdy wychodziła, skupiła się na myśleniu o pozostałych pracownikach i udało jej się nie spojrzeć na Kelly'ego.

Ledwo zarejestrowała istnienie kolejnych dwóch pracowni po drugiej stronie korytarza. Z tabliczek wynikało, że służyły do warzenia eliksirów czwartego stopnia i serce Hermiony zaczęło walić głucho.

_Zostały jeszcze dwie. Za chwilę się okaże. Rozluźnij się, idiotko! On natychmiast zobaczy, że się... boisz!_

Powell powiedział coś, co uznał za zabawne, ale do Hermiony dotarło tylko to, że się śmieje. Nabrała więc głęboko powietrza i zawtórowała mu, przy okazji dyskretnie ocierając o żakiet wilgotne, zimne dłonie.

– Alohomora – mruknął Powell przed kolejnymi drzwiami i pchnął je mocno, przytrzymując jedno skrzydło dla niej.

Gdy weszła, natychmiast zobaczyła dwóch mężczyzn oglądających pod światło zawartość słoja i jej serce zamarło na chwilę, po czym ruszyło galopem. Jeden z nich miał krótkie blond włosy, drugi z nich czarne. Długie czarne włosy, zebrane w ciasny kucyk sięgający łopatek. Nie musiała się wysilać, żeby oczyma wyobraźni zobaczyć równie czarne, obsydianowe oczy i poważną, pociągłą twarz. Pamiętała czasy, gdy te oczy ciskały błyskawice, a wąskie usta uśmiechały się szyderczo, ale pamiętała również, jak ta twarz wykrzywiona była w wyrazie bólu, porażki i zarazem desperackiej próby zatrzymania życia choćby jeszcze na kilka sekund. Ile razy budziła się w nocy, widząc krew ściekającą po jego szyi i powoli gasnące oczy kogoś pogodzonego ze śmiercią.

_Nie panikuj, kobieto! Przecież tyle razy już rozmawialiście ze sobą i zawsze zachowywał się poprawnie! Dziś też z pewnością cię nie zje! I zawsze możesz poprosić o zmianę prowadzącego!_

Przełknęła z trudem ślinę i ledwo usłyszała Powella, który odchrząknął i odezwał się:

– Chase, Severusie, chciałbym wam na chwilę przerwać.

Blondyn obrócił się do nich z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  _Ironicznym?_  W jego ciemnoszarych oczach tańczyły jakieś iskierki. Wyglądał na jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, może nawet więcej.

Snape odwrócił się bardzo powoli i popatrzył na nią uważnie. Szybko odwróciła wzrok i skupiła się na Powellu.

– Panno Granger, Chase Griffin należy do moich najlepszych pracowników. Ma niebywałą wiedzę, zarówno o eliksirach, jak i o laboratorium, będzie więc doskonałym reprezentantem. Proszę zwracać się do niego ze wszystkimi sprawami, które nie dotyczą procesu warzenia.

Griffin podał jej rękę, cały czas z tym dziwnym uśmieszkiem, zaś Hermiona postarała się uścisnąć ją mocno. Nagła ulga, która ją zalała, sprawiła, że nogi bez mała sie pod nią ugięły.

– M-miło mi – jej głos brzmiał prawie zupełnie normalnie.

Powell wskazał Snape'a i już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy ten nagle się odezwał.

– Panno Granger – skinął krótko głową.

– Severusa doskonale pani zna, więc...

– Więc jakakolwiek prezentacja nie jest potrzebna – uciął twardo Snape.

Na kilka sekund zapadła pełna napięcia cisza i dopiero po chwili dotarło do Hermiony, że powinna coś powiedzieć.  _Co?_ Była tak rozluźniona, że z trudem przyszło jej się skupić.

– Ach tak, znamy się całkiem dobrze – uśmiechnęła się do Powella.

– Nie będę wam przeszkadzał – Snape odstawił na stół słój, który cały czas trzymał w ręku, i cofnął się odrobinę. – Życzę owocnej inspekcji, panno Granger. Griffin, jakbyś mnie szukał w sprawie Kamienia Księżycowego, to jestem obok.

Po czym skłonił im się, jeszcze raz obrzucił Hermionę krótkim spojrzeniem i wyszedł. Słysząc szczęk zamykanych drzwi, dziewczyna była niemal pewna, że będzie to jedna z poprzednich pracowni, choć nie umiała powiedzieć, skąd mógłby wiedzieć, które już wizytowała.

Powell uśmiechnął się szeroko i zatarł ręce.

– Doskonale! Więc nie będę wam przeszkadzał. W razie czego jestem do pani usług, panno Granger – skłonił się Hermionie i wyszedł, zostawiając ich samych.

Oboje popatrzyli po sobie i Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

– Panie Griffin, mam do pana parę pytań...

– Chase wystarczy – przerwał jej mężczyzna. – Nie będziemy sobie strzępić języków na tytułach. To zostawię niektórym moim kolegom. Poza tym tak będzie się nam łatwiej pracowało. Ja też będę miał do ciebie parę pytań, ale moje mogą zaczekać.

– Odnośnie do czego? – zainteresowała się Hermiona, siadając na stołku, który jej wskazał.

– Ja również jestem mugolskiego pochodzenia – zaśmiał się Chase. – I słyszałem, że ty też urodziłaś się w Londynie...

Zwiedzanie laboratorium tego dnia skończyło się na przedostatniej pracowni, ku jej niewypowiedzianej uldze.

.

Snape sprzątnął wszystkie ingrediencje. Czyścił właśnie w kamiennym zlewie deseczkę i srebrny nóż, kiedy do pracowni wszedł Griffin. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, usiadł wygodnie na stołku i w teatralny sposób otarł czoło rękawem.

– Jak minął dzień? – spytał z uśmiechem.

Snape wytarł starannie nóż i wrócił do stołu.

– Podejrzewam, że lepiej niż tobie.

Griffin wybuchnął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

– Nie sądzę. Poza faktem, że jestem do tyłu z Eliksirem Spokoju, było świetnie. Naprawdę! Ona jest genialna! Nie tylko zna się na różnych eliksirach, ale i doskonale zna wszystkie przepisy, włączając w to rozmaite kruczki prawne!

Snape dokładnie tego się spodziewał. Był pewien, że przez ostatni tydzień Granger nauczyła się na pamięć ze trzydziestu ksiąg, przejrzała wszystkie swoje notatki, rozpytała dookoła o to, co pozostało niejasne i dziś mogłaby zdawać egzamin na Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Jak widzę, byłeś tak zafascynowany panną Granger, że przestałeś się przejmować tym, że Kamień Księżycowy nie bardzo świeci.

– Jestem już odrobinę za stary, choć nie przeczę, że w takim stroju wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej niż w wiszących na niej szatach Uzdrowicieli.

Z tym Snape musiał się zgodzić. Kiedy Hermiona Granger nie garbiła się pod ciężarem torby z książkami, nie nosiła żałosnych mugolskich spodni czy za dużej, zupełnie nietwarzowej szaty Uzdrowicieli, ale podkreślające figurę ubranie, wyglądała bardzo... kobieco.

– Co robiliście? – zainteresował się i odstawił deseczkę na specjalny stojak, żeby ociekła.

– Hermiona chciała sprawdzić...

– Hermiona??? – przerwał mu Snape. – Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się... zaprzyjaźnicie.

– Oszczędź sobie – przystopował go Griffin. – Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, nie zwróciłbyś uwagi, że jesteśmy po imieniu.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– No więc co HERMIONA chciała sprawdzić?

Podczas gdy Griffin w wielkim skrócie opowiedział, jak wyglądał dzisiejszy dzień, Snape skończył porządkowanie. Chciał zapytać o reakcję Powella, ale gdy usiadł obok, Griffin zaoponował:

– Muszę już lecieć. Umieram z głodu – wstał i wsunął stołek pod stół. – Nie jadłem obiadu i teraz aż mnie skręca. A na twojej jednej czekoladowej żabie długo nie pociągnę.

Snape uniósł pytająco brew, więc Griffin machnął ręką w kierunku ostatniej pracowni.

– Znalazłem ją schowaną na stołku pod stołem. Swoją drogą, masz szczęście, że nie poszliśmy do ósemki, bo za żarcie w pracowni zabiłaby nas na miejscu.

– Pracowałem cały dzień tutaj – zaprzeczył Snape, wstając. – Poza tym wiesz, że nie lubię słodyczy.

Griffin spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony.

– Tak? Sądziłem, że to ty. I że zrobiłeś to specjalnie, żeby sprowokować Hermionę, ale widzę, że któryś z tych trzech bałwanów robi ci konkurencję.

Snape zgasił świetliste kule, zatrzymał wywiew powietrza i obaj wyszli z pracowni.

– Dziwne. Żadnemu z tych bałwanów nie wolno tam samemu wchodzić – powiedział, gdy schodzili na dół.

– Nie posądzam Leoncjusza, żeby był tak karygodnie lekkomyślny, zwłaszcza że rozpoczął się właśnie drugi etap tej jego świętej procedury. W każdym razie żaba była świetna – odparł Griffin i zaczął szeptać inkantację otwierającą bramę z ozdobnej kraty, którą wychodzili z Pracowni.

.

Środa, 16 kwietnia, 

Mieszkanie Hermiony, wieczór

 

Wychodząc z Pracowni, Hermiona wstąpiła do Kliniki, żeby sprawdzić, czy jej nie potrzebują. Na jej Oddziale było wyjątkowo spokojnie, więc wróciła do domu i zakopała się w notatkach, które zrobiła dziś rano. Co prawda w planach miała warzenie eliksiru uspokajającego z Chase'em, ale ten nie czuł się zbyt dobrze i poprosił ją o zmianę planów.

_Niemożliwe, żeby bał się warzyć cokolwiek w moim towarzystwie. To musiała być prawda. W każdym razie, co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze, zrobimy to jutro. Ups, w piątek!_

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko na myśl o wolnym czwartku. Z początku chciała co prawda pójść na inspekcję do Pracowni, ale przyszło jej do głowy, że warto skorzystać z okazji i powtórzyć przepis na eliksir. I przeanalizować zebrane dziś dane.

W każdym razie była pewna, że Chase nie udawał. Kiedy weszła do pracowni, w której wczoraj spędzili cały dzień, siedział lekko zgarbiony i podtrzymywał sobie głowę, zaś kiedy przyszła się pożegnać i umówić na piątek, krzywił się nawet przy mówieniu. Najprawdopodobniej cokolwiek wziął, eliksir czy smocze łuski, nie pomogło.

_Pod warunkiem, że cokolwiek wziął. Nie wiedzieć czemu, faceci uważają, że ból sam im przejdzie. Cóż, nigdy nie mieli porządnego okresu – jakby mieli jeden palący skurcz promieniujący aż na krzyż i do tego odpadałby im łeb, wypiliby pięć fiolek na raz!_

Swoją drogą, była bardzo zadowolona z faktu, że będzie pracować właśnie z nim. Prócz oczywistego powodu, czyli niespotykania za często Severusa Snape'a, bardzo dobrze jej się z Chase'em rozmawiało. Być może wynikało to z ich mugolskiego pochodzenia, a może po prostu Chase miał doświadczenie w tego typu relacjach i wiedział, jak zachować się w stosunku do niej? 

Przejrzała listę ingrediencji zamawianych u poszczególnych dostawców i zakreśliła na czerwono wszystkie wchodzące do klasy A i B. Drakońskie zasady przyjmowania dostaw, przechowywania i używania tych składników pozwalały na dokładne prześledzenie, kto, kiedy, ile i do czego ich używał. Nic dziwnego, stosowane były tylko do eliksirów IV i V klasy, których przepisy w Hogwarcie można było znaleźć tylko w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, i w ramach inspekcji Hermiona musiała wybrać sobie kilka z nich i skontrolować.

Koło dwudziestej zrobiła sobie przerwę na wieczorne wiadomości, zrobiła grzanki i omlet, do którego dołożyła łososia, pomidora i szczypiorek i wróciła do pracy.

.

Czwartek, 17 kwietnia, rano

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella

 

Snape pchnął drzwi do pracowni numer 7, w której na ogół pracował Griffin, ale w środku było niemal zupełnie ciemno. Grube okiennice były zamknięte i tylko gdzieniegdzie z boku i od góry wdzierały się cieniutkie smugi światła, w których widać było drobiny kurzu tańczące wolno na wszystkie strony. Wyraźny znak, że nawet wywiew powietrza nie był uruchomiony.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co też mogło się stać, że Griffin nie zjawił się w pracy. Przez chwilę rozważał pomysł spytania o to Powella, ale nie zamierzał psuć sobie dnia spotkaniem z nim, więc w końcu wrócił do swojej pracowni i zajął się przygotowywaniem ingrediencji do Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, zamówionego przez Klinikę na jutro rano.

Odmierzył w zlewce wodę i wlał do kociołka, zapalił płomień i natychmiast go wyregulował. Potem ustawił słój z korzeniem asfodelusa, korzenie waleriany, buteleczkę z fasolkami Sopophorusa, płaski słoiczek zawierający mózg Leniwca oraz dużą zlewkę z nalewką z piołunu.

 _Może dziś nadal źle się czuje? Wczoraj wieczorem wyglądał naprawdę kiepsko,_ pomyślał, przesuwając w prawo i w lewo po deseczce srebrnym sztyletem.

Przypomniały mu się dwa ostatnie lata w Hogwarcie, kiedy uczył jeszcze eliksirów. Niektórzy uczniowie wymigiwali się od różnych lekcji, biorąc słodycze produkowane przez durnych Weasleyów, ale nikt nie odważył się zrobić tego na eliksirach. Choć z pewnością nie protestowałby, gdyby zrobił to na przykład Longbottom...

Chwilę jeszcze przypominał sobie niektóre z jego bardziej spektakularnych katastrof, po czym otrząsnął się.

Miał warzyć eliksir.

_Griffin nawet się nie odezwał._

Zaczął ścierać na proszek korzeń asfodelusa, ale nie mógł się skupić.  _Uwarzysz ten eliksir w godzinę. Masz jeszcze czas._

Zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem i zapieczętowawszy pracownię, zszedł szybko na parter, do gabinetu Powella.

– Severusie, dobrze, że cię widzę – powiedział natychmiast starszy czarodziej, odkładając na bok pióro.

Snape stanął tuż przy drzwiach i skinął na powitanie.

– Z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu?

– Nic specjalnego – zbagatelizował Powell. – Chase przesłał mi dziś sowę, że bierze wolny dzień, bo źle się czuje.

Snape spoglądał na niego, trawiąc wiadomość. Chase musiał naprawdę źle się czuć, jeśli wziął wolne na cały dzień. Zazwyczaj wypijał w domu wszystkie eliksiry, które mu wpadły w ręce i kiedy tylko poczuł się lepiej, przychodził do pracy. Spóźniony, bo spóźniony, ale jednak.

– A ty po co do mnie przyszedłeś? Potrzebujesz czegoś? – wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Powella.

– Chciałem tylko ci powiedzieć, że skończę Wywar Żywej Śmierci przed południem.

Powell obdarzył go zadowolonym spojrzeniem i rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu, który zaskrzypiał alarmująco.

– Doskonale, jak zawsze! Bardzo ci dziękuję, Severusie.

Snape kiwnął głową i wyszedł.

_Wyglądało na to, że tym razem Griffinowi zabrakło niektórych eliksirów. A teraz idź i weź się do roboty._

.

Salford Royal Hospital, Manchester

Anglia, około południa

Karetka wjechała na podjazd przed wejściem na Ostry Dyżur, zahamowała z piskiem opon i natychmiast drzwi z tyłu otworzyły się i wyskoczyło z niej dwóch sanitariuszy. Jeden z nich zaczął zsuwać nosze z przypiętym do nich pacjentem, drugi skoczył po wózek i natychmiast wrócił.

– Już!

Z głośnym szurnięciem pociągnęli nosze po szynach, zatrzasnęły się blokady i obaj ruszyli pospiesznie do środka. Doktor Harper właśnie do nich podchodził.

– Co mu jest? – rzucił krótko.

– Wymioty, wysoka gorączka, ostre bóle. Krytycznie niskie ciśnienie.

Harper przyjrzał się choremu. Mężczyzna był ledwo przytomny, pojękiwał, dyszał i wił się z bólu. Zerknął na kartę i coś w nim jęknęło.

– Dajcie go na pierwsze piętro, do trójki. Aparat tlenowy, dwie jednostki krwi i jedna dawka morfiny! I obłóżcie go lodem, natychmiast!

Gdy kilka minut później wszedł na salę z doktorem Brownem, pielęgniarka kończyła podpinać kroplówki.

– Pięćdziesiąt dwa na trzydzieści sześć – odczytał Brown z ekranu monitora. – Musi mieć ostre krwawienie wewnętrzne. Dziękujemy, Liz.

Liz wyszła szybko z sali i zamknęła drzwi. Harper zaświecił choremu latarką w oczy.

– Brak reakcji na...

W tym momencie mężczyzna przechylił głowę i zwymiotował gwałtownie krwią na poduszkę. Harper jednym szarpnięciem zerwał mu maskę tlenową, zaś Brown spróbował przechylić na bok. Chorym podrzuciło jeszcze raz, ustami i nosem pociekła krew i klatka piersiowa znieruchomiała.

– Cholera! – syknął Harper.

– Tracimy go! – zawołał Brown, patrząc na zieloną linię na monitorze.

– Reanimacja?!

– Za późno! Kurczę, za późno!

Harper z westchnieniem opuścił mężczyznę na łóżko. Obaj popatrzyli na zachlapaną pościel i podłogę i do Harpera dopiero teraz dotarł kolor krwi. Spojrzał na swój kitel, na szczęście czysty i lekko ochlapane buty i spodnie kolegi. Brown sięgnął po zachlapane prześcieradło.

– NIE!

Brown zamarł, ale Harper zdecydowanym ruchem odepchnął go na bok.

– Nie dotykaj – powiedział zmienionym, pełnym napięcia głosem. – Odsuń się stąd.

Brown cofnął się, popatrzył na czarną krew i z powrotem na kolegę.

– John... Chyba nie sądzisz...

– Byłem w Zairze, Andy. To wyglądało bardzo podobnie.

Brown zbladł jak kreda.  _Zair. Ebola. Boże przenajświętszy. Wszystko, tylko nie to._

Harper zamknął drzwi i podszedł do wewnętrznego telefonu.

– Połącz mnie z Instytutem Chorób Zakaźnych – rzucił do słuchawki i dorzucił do kolegi:

– Będziemy musieli odkazić tę salę, korytarz, windę i karetkę. Liz, sanitariusze i kierowca muszą przejść dezynfekcję, jak po kontakcie z AIDS.

– A... my?

Obaj popatrzyli na kitel Browna i Harper skinął głową.

– Tak, Andy. Kwarantanna. Obaj. Pewnie się mylę, ale wolę założyć najgorsze.

Ebola, czyli gorączka krwotoczna, jest nieuleczalna i wysoce zakaźna. Współczynnik śmiertelności dochodzi do dziewięćdziesięciu procent, z czego ofiary pierwszego, a nawet drugiego pokolenia wirusa nie mają najmniejszych szans. W następnych pokoleniach wirus słabnie i silnym organizmom udaje się czasami go zwalczyć. W ten i tylko ten sposób wygasa ognisko choroby.

Zarazić się można poprzez kontakt z płynami ustrojowymi, ale istnieją podejrzenia, że w przypadku szczepu Mayinga wirus może przenosić się również drogą kropelkową.

Śmierć następuje w wyniku krwotoków wewnętrznych – wirus niszczy tkanki, praktycznie je rozpuszcza i zamienia jamę brzuszną w jedną krwawą masę, czemu towarzyszy straszliwy ból. Jedyną pociechą jest to, że nie trwa to dłużej niż kilka dni.

Trzęsącymi się rękoma Brown zdjął buty i spodnie i odrzucił je jak najdalej. Ale być może było już za późno.

.

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella / Dom Chase'a Griffina – Nottingham, Anglia

17.00

 

Snape zszedł szybkim krokiem po schodach do holu, otworzył i zamknął zaklęciem bramę i kiwną głową dziewczynie na recepcji. Gdy tylko znalazł się na ulicy, deportował się przed dom Griffina.

Zastukał mocno do drzwi wejściowych i czekał na odpowiedź. Nic. Zastukał jeszcze raz, mocniej, i przez dłuższą chwilę nasłuchiwał kroków czy stukotu otwieranego zamka, ale zza drzwi nie dochodził żaden odgłos. Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, cofnął się parę kroków i rozejrzał się.

Wszystkie okna były pozasłaniane; dziwne, jak na piątą po południu. Przez szparę w firance najbliższego z nich nie widać było absolutnie nic.

– Griffin, jeśli chciałeś wziąć wakacje, to trzeba było powiedzieć – zawołał, uderzając mocno w drzwi i aż się skrzywił. W obecnej sytuacji to zabrzmiało zupełnie idiotycznie.

_Czas przestać bawić się w podchody._

Nacisnął klamkę, lecz nic to nie dało. Alohomora też nie pomogła. I w tym momencie w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób niepokój zmienił się w nagłą pewność, że coś jest cholernie nie tak.

Snape cofnął się parę kroków i wycelowawszy w drzwi, zawołał:

– Confringo!

W jednej chwili drzwi eksplodowały. Nie czekając, aż opadną szczątki drewna, wszedł do środka. 

– Lumos!

W mdłym świetle różdżki zobaczył przed sobą krzesła i kant stołu. Postąpił do przodu i dojrzał zarys lichtarza. Smagnięciem różdżki zapalił wszystkie świece i uniósł do góry.

– Griffin?!

W saloniku było pusto. W sypialni również. W kuchni na podłodze w kałuży wody leżała zbita szklanka.

– Griffin???!

Gdy obrócił się, w świetle świec błysnęły jakieś słabe ślady wiodące gdzieś w głąb domu. Jakby ktoś ciągnął czymś mokrym po ziemi...

– Cholera...

Przekrzywił głowę i zmusił się do odnalezienia kolejnej smugi, w drzwiach, i kolejnej, w korytarzu...

_Łazienka!_

Drzwi do łazienki były otwarte, więc przebiegł kilka metrów i wpadł do środka, i... Prawie przewrócił się o leżące na ziemi nieruchome ciało.

– Griffin!!!!

Zapalił światło, odstawił byle gdzie lichtarz i uklęknął koło Griffina.

– Griffin... Chase! Co ci jest...?!!

Griffin był nieprzytomny. Krótkimi, urywanymi haustami z trudem łapał oddech, rzężąc przy tym głośno. Jego zlana potem twarz była wykrzywiona w bólu, ręce kurczowo zaciśnięte na dywaniku, a całym ciałem co parę sekund wstrząsały gwałtowne skurcze.

– Anapneo! – rzucił Snape. – Griffin...!

Griffin nabrał gwałtownie powietrza, aż jego ciało wygięło się w łuk, zamarł na chwilę, ale po chwili opadł i na nowo zaczął się dusić. Z ust pociekła mu stróżka krwi.

_Och, Merlinie...! Wymyśl coś! Pospiesz się!_

Snape zacisnął zęby z całej siły i rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby szukał pomocy, której nie było.  _Uzdrowiciela, prędko!_

– Wrócę! Trzymaj się! – uścisnął mocno rozpaloną dłoń, zerwał się i deportował.

Pojawił się w znajomym przedsionku na tyłach Kliniki i pobiegł wąskim korytarzykiem do Izby Przyjęć.

Panował tam zwykły zgiełk i chaos. Wszędzie było pełno ludzi; niektórzy siedzieli na kulawych krzesełkach, niektórzy stali pod ścianami lub dreptali w miejscu. Po środku ciągnęła się długa kolejka do okienka rejestracji.

Rozpędzony Snape wpadł między ludzi i zaczął przepychać się do przodu, potrącając i przewracając niektórych.

– Z drogi!!! – ryknął, odpychając jakąś kobietę, która natychmiast zaczęła się drzeć oburzonym głosem.

Nie zwracając na nią uwagi, dopadł do okienka.

– Potrzebuję Uzdrowiciela! Natychmiast!

Młoda kobieta popatrzyła na niego wyraźnie zdezorientowana, więc dorzucił pospiesznie:

– Nie dla mnie! Dla mojego kolegi! Szybko! Nie może oddychać!

– Kim jest pański kolega? Imię, nazwisko... – spytała z kamiennym spokojem, od czego targnęła nim nieopisana wściekłość.

– To nie ma znaczenia!!!

– Panie Snape...

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie... – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Co tu się dzieje?! – zapytał głośno ktoś obok.

Snape obrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył Uzdrowiciela, jednego z tych, którzy kręcili się zawsze między pacjentami. Na plakietce napisane było „Uzdrowiciel Johnson, Michael".

– Chase Griffin umiera – zmusił się do spokoju. – Dusi się, nie wiem co mu jest. Ma jakieś konwulsje, jest nieprzytomny.

Zabrzmiało to strasznie chaotycznie, ale Uzdrowiciel bez namysłu kiwnął głową.

– Gdzie jest?

– U siebie w domu!

– Idziemy!

Snape złapał go mocno za ramię i obrócił się, pociągając ich obu.

Gdy wpadli do łazienki, Griffin leżał dokładnie w tej samej pozycji. Uzdrowiciel przyklęknął przy nim i zaczął przesuwać różdżką nad jego ciałem, mrucząc jakieś zaklęcia.

Nie odrywając wzroku od Johnsona, Snape uklęknął po drugiej stronie. Gdy zobaczył wyraz przerażenia na jego twarzy, zacisnął z całej siły pięść.

– Co mu jest?

Uzdrowiciel westchnął ciężko i podniósł się z podłogi.

– Umiera. Ma całkowicie zniszczone płuca i większość organów wewnętrznych, co z pewnością powoduje bardzo silny ból...

– Jak można go wyleczyć?!

Uzdrowiciel pokręcił bezradnie głową.

– Za późno. Nic już nie mogę zrobić... Bardzo mi przykro...

– Jak można go wyleczyć! – to zabrzmiało bardziej jak prośba niż pytanie.

– Jak sam pan powiedział, on umiera...

Snape przestał go słuchać i pochylił się nad Griffinem, którym zaczęły wstrząsać drgawki. Urywany, chrapliwy oddech przeszedł w spieszne płytkie dyszenie.

– Anapneo! – tym razem to już nie pomogło. – Imperio! Griffin, możesz oddychać. Nic cię nie boli. Nic ci nie jest! Griffin, nie czujesz bólu... Renervate...

Obaj z Uzdrowicielem oddychali głęboko, jakby za niego.

Twarz Griffina rozluźniła się, zaciśnięte pięści również. Otworzył oczy i zaczerpnął powietrza. Snape i Uzdrowiciel pochylili się nad nim.

_Udało się!!!_

– Chase... – Snape złapał go za rękę. – Wszystko będzie...

– Sev... –Griffin poruszył ustami, a jego oczy nagle się rozszerzyły.

Domyślając się, co nadchodzi, Uzdrowiciel odskoczył do tyłu. W ostatniej chwili.

Griffinem aż podrzuciło i z jego ust, nosa i uszu buchnął strumień czarnej krwi. Poruszył bezradnie rękami, jakby szukając oparcia, gdy kolejny skurcz wyrzucił następną porcję. Mętniejącym wzrokiem spojrzał na Severusa i ostatkiem sił spróbował zacisnąć dłoń dookoła jego dłoni. Potem jego oczy znieruchomiały.

Snape oddał słaby uścisk i osunął się z klęczek prosto w kałużę krwi.

_Merlinie..._

Patrzył na groteskowo powyginane bezwładne ciało i próbował ogarnąć to, co się właśnie stało.

_Nie żyje. Umarł. Griffin umarł._

Westchnął ciężko i zmusił się do opanowania. Usłyszał, jak Uzdrowiciel coś do niego mówi.

– ... szająca próba ocalenia życia innego człowieka. Nikomu o tym nie powiem, przyrzekam

Nie odpowiedział, ścisnął tylko mocniej różdżkę w ręku i wstał powoli. Krew, która nie zdążyła wsiąknąć w robocze ubranie, pociekła na podłogę.

– To straszne, stracić przyjaciela – Uzdrowiciel spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Zajmiemy się ciałem, proszę się o to nie martwić. Czy należy kogoś zawiadomić? Żonę, krewnych?

Griffin nie miał ani żony, ani kochanki i o żadnych krewnych nigdy nie mówił.

– ... pracodawcę?

Z pewnością należało zawiadomić Powella. Będzie musiał dać sobie radę bez Griffina. Z pewnością nie przyjdzie mu to łatwo, szczególnie przy rozpoczętej procedurze...

Nagle dosłownie poraziło go wspomnienie sprzed kilku dni. Powell pochylający się ku niemu i mówiący „A co, jeśli nie miałbym innego wyjścia?"

Implikacje tego niemal go poraziły.

_Merlinie! Tak strasznie chciał, żebyś to ty zajmował się Granger..._

_???!! ... !!!!_

_Powell... Ty cholerny sukinsynu...!! Zabiłeś go!!! Zabiłeś go dla cholernej, pieprzonej piątej Kropli!!!_

– Panie Snape? – dotarł do niego głos Uzdrowiciela. – Czy jest coś, co mógłbym dla pana zrobić?

Snape wykrzywił się ponuro.

– Owszem. Zawiadomię Leoncjusza Powella osobiście. Pan niech sprowadzi Aurorów. Natychmiast.

Uzdrowiciel zamarł, zdumiony.

– Aurorów? Po co...?

– W sprawie podejrzenia o morderstwo.


	3. Rozdział 3

Ministerstwo Magii, Kwatera Główna Aurorów

17.20

 

 

Wraz z otwarciem drzwi fioletowe samolociki wpadły do Kwatery Głównej Aurorów i wystrzeliły w różnych kierunkach. Kilka z nich, z powodu nieobecności adresatów, wylądowało na niewielkich biurkach w odpowiednich boksach, pozostałe zaś były właśnie otwierane i czytane.

– Choróbcia, wreszcie coś nowego! – zawołał radośnie Anthony, siedzący parę boksów dalej, złapał swoją pelerynę i pobiegł do drzwi.

Po chwili wrócił, również biegiem, złapał odznakę i wypadł na korytarz.

Roger White wstał i machnął do kolegi siedzącego trochę dalej.

– Wygrałem, Tim! Wisisz mi piwo!

– To było łatwe do przewidzenia. On o wszystkim zapomina. Chyba tylko rano pamięta, że jest facetem – prychnął ktoś lekceważąco.

Klaudia Hopkins była co prawda nowa, dołączyła do zespołu dopiero dwa miesiące temu, ale to nie znaczyło, że grzeszyła nieśmiałością. Czemu ci cholerni faceci uznają tylko jeden temat?!

– Jeszcze jedna durna aluzja, Wilkinson, a skopię ci dupę tak, że przez tydzień nie usiądziesz!

Harry mrugnął do niej, wychylając się mocno do tyłu na swoim krześle.

– Tylko patrz, czy równo puchnie!

Wszyscy jak na komendę gruchnęli śmiechem i zagłuszyli zupełnie odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

– Harry, Richard, mam coś dla was – Harry aż podskoczył, zarówno z zaskoczenia, jak i nagłej emocji. W _reszcie!_

Gawain Robards, Szef Biura Aurorów, stał tuż koło boksu jego i Richa z dwiema kartkami pergaminu. Na widok wybuchu radości Harry'ego Gawain uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Świetnie! – Harry klasnął w dłonie. – Co to za sprawa?

– Podejrzenie morderstwa. Najprawdopodobniej nie ma związku z czarną magią.

W Kwaterze natychmiast zaległa cisza i każdy nadstawił ucha. Przydziały nie były specjalnie ekscytujące, ale każdy poczytywał sobie za punkt honoru dowiedzieć się, co kto dostał przed innymi.

– Kim jest ofiara? – spytał Rich.

– Niejaki Chase Griffin, Laborantw Pracowni Eliksirów Powella. Zmarł dosłownie przed chwilą w dość makabrycznych okolicznościach – Gawain nawet się nie skrzywił, kiedy rzucał okiem na krótki opis podany przez Uzdrowiciela Johnsona.

– A skąd wiadomo, że to morderstwo? – dopytywał się dalej Rich.

– Nie wiadomo, ale tak to sklasyfikował Severus Snape, świadek zgonu.

_Och, choleeeera!_  Radość Harry'ego gwałtownie osłabła. Snape. Nie zaprotestowałby, gdyby nie musiał go widywać już nigdy w życiu.

Wszyscy, włączając Richa i Gawaina, przyjrzeli mu się uważnie, więc opanował się i skinął głową.

– Czyli to nie powinno czekać – ocenił. Jego głos brzmiał prawie zupełnie normalnie.

Gawain położył pergamin na biurku Richa, a gdy się cofnął, jedna z kartek poruszyła się i kołysząc się łagodnie na boki, spłynęła na podłogę.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Gawain. – Weźcie ze sobą fotografa. Uzdrowiciel Johnson powiedział, że musi zabrać ciało do Kliniki, żeby zbadać przyczynę zgonu. Snape na to nalegał. I pospieszcie się, bo czeka na was w poczekalni. Powodzenia, chłopaki! –machnął ręką na pożegnanie i wyszedł.

– Kto czeka? Johnson czy Snape? – spytał Harry wszystkich i nikogo konkretnego zarazem.

– Jak dla mnie to Johnson – odparł jego partner, wygrzebując się spod biurka z pergaminem w ręku. – Nie masz zbyt tęgiej miny...

Harry prychnął ze złością. Że też, cholera, musiało to trafić właśnie na niego?! Od zakończenia ostatniej sprawy minęły już dwa tygodnie. Afera, którą rozpracowywali z Richem, nie była specjalnie skomplikowana i właśnie miał nadzieję na coś... wielkiego. Ważnego. Gdzie będzie mógł się wykazać... A tu trafia na Snape'a! _I weź się tu wykaż, człowieku!_

Wręcz przeciwnie, nabrał właśnie ochoty na urlop!

Roger White patrzył na Harry'ego Pottera, rozmyślając równocześnie gorączkowo. Kiedy usłyszał, o co chodzi, coś w nim aż podskoczyło. To było dokładnie to, na co czekał!

– Paul? – mruknął półgłosem do swojego partnera. – Może... tak mi przyszło do głowy... może się z nimi zamienimy?

Paul, wysoki i chudy jak tyczka brunet, posłał mu długie, pełne namysłu spojrzenie.

– Cóż... Sprawa może być całkiem interesująca – odparł w końcu powoli. – Sądzisz, że będzie chciał?

Roger z niejakim trudem podniósł się z krzesła i machnął na Harry'ego i Richa.

– Ja i Paul mamy dla was propozycję... Może się zamienimy? My wczoraj dostaliśmy podejrzenie o handel Czarnymi Kośćmi z wosku... i włosia i jeszcze się za to nie zabraliśmy...

Harry zawahał się i zerknął na Richa. Czarne Kości nie były specjalnie interesujące, ale on wziąłby je z pocałowaniem ręki!  _Tylko nie wiadomo, czy Rich nie będzie narzekał..._

– Skoro SNAPE oskarża kogoś o morderstwo, to musi być duża rzecz! – rzucił ktoś.

– No nie?! Niech skonam, chciałbym to zobaczyć!

– Trzymaj się od niego jak najdalej możesz. Zatruje ci życie.

– Flip i Flap, nieładnie podbierać innym robotę!

– Ktokolwiek weźmie tą sprawę, będzie mieć przesrane.

– Harry, zastanów się, czy jest sens ryzykować. Masz jeszcze całe lata na zrobienie kariery – dołączył nieśmiały kobiecy głos.

Harry czuł się dosłownie rozdarty między chęcią wzięcia tej sprawy, ucieczką od Snape'a i obawą, że urazi partnera.

Rich, jakby się tego domyślając, uczynił gest w jego stronę.

– Harry, decyzja należy do ciebie. Wiem doskonale, jakie są układy między tobą i Snape'm. Wszyscy mieliśmy u niego przechlapane, ale nikt nie może się równać z tobą. To może być albo ciekawa sprawa, albo koszmar. Wybieraj.

Harry pochwycił pełne napięcia spojrzenie Paula i Rogera i podjął decyzję:

– Bierzcie to. I lepiej się pospieszcie, Snape nie lubi czekać...

Roger uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, wołając „Yeah!!!", a Paul kiwnął głową i zaczął szukać na biurku odznaki.

Rich uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął do swojego partnera rękę, a ten uścisnął ją mocno.

– Dzięki wielkie, Rich!

– Nie ma za co, stary. Kolejka w Dziurawym Kotle i po sprawie!

Przechodząc koło nich, Roger podrzucił im dossier Czarnych Kości i wytoczył się za Paulem.

.

Dom Griffina, 17.20

 

Gdy Uzdrowiciel wyszedł, Snape usiadł ciężko na brzegu wanny i postarał się uspokoić.

To samo wspomnienie wciąż przesuwało mu się przed oczami. Nie mógł się od niego uwolnić. Było jak zepsuty mugolski film, który kiedyś widział przez okno u jakichś mugoli. Powell pochylał się nad nim z nagle poważniejącą miną i mówił „A co, jeśli nie miałbym innego wyjścia?", chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym Powell wychodził z pracowni. I słyszał stukot zamykanych zaklęciem drzwi.

_Powell. Ty cholerny sukinsynu!_

Chciał go dopaść, teraz, natychmiast. Dopaść i zabić! Rzucić na niego Crucio i trzymać godzinami!

_Zabiłeś w bestialski sposób swojego pracownika, byle tylko dostać, co chciałeś. Cholerną Kroplę! Tylko po to, żeby mieć więcej klientów, móc warzyć więcej eliksirów i dostać za nie więcej złota! Chciałeś zagwarantować sobie pomyślne przejście przez ten etap procedury....!_

Jednak równocześnie czuł, że coś było nie tak. To było zbyt proste, zbyt oczywiste... I... zbyt ryzykowne!

W jego umyśle trwała gorączkowa gonitwa myśli.

_Morderstwo w Pracowni na tym etapie?! Absurd!_

_Ale przecież nie zginął w pracowni, tylko w domu... Ale i tak ktoś by go znalazł... Ale nikt nie wiedziałby, CZEMU umarł, podejrzewaliby jakąś chorobę... Może zatrucie... Zatrucie??_

I nagle poczuł, jakby zderzył się z pędzącym hipogryfem.

„Muszę już lecieć. Umieram z głodu. Nie jadłem obiadu i teraz aż mnie skręca. A na twojej jednej czekoladowej żabie długo nie pociągnę. Znalazłem ją schowaną na stołku pod stołem."

Czekoladowa żaba w pracowni!

„Swoją drogą, masz szczęście, że nie poszliśmy do ósemki, bo za żarcie w pracowni zabiłaby nas na miejscu."

_Powell? A może ktoś inny?_

„Sądziłem, że to ty. I że zrobiłeś to specjalnie, żeby sprowokować Hermionę, ale widzę, że któryś z tych trzech bałwanów robi ci konkurencję".

Usłyszał siebie samego: „Dziwne. Żadnemu z tych bałwanów nie wolno samemu tam wchodzić"

_Czyżby to któryś z nich??_

„Nie posądzam Leoncjusza, żeby był tak karygodnie lekkomyślny, zwłaszcza że rozpoczął się właśnie drugi etap tej jego świętej procedury. W każdym razie żaba była świetna."

_Żaba była świetna... Żaba, której absolutnie nie miało prawa tam być!_

Czekoladowa żaba z czymś mu się kojarzyła. Z czymś, co niedawno widział... albo słyszał... Zaledwie dziś rano...

I nagle sobie przypomniał.  _Te cholerne słodycze Weasleyów! Przecież po nich dostawało się gorączki i krwotoków!_

Co jednak komplikowało wszystko.

_Nie tylko Powell i tych trzech idiotów mogło ją podłożyć. To mógł być każdy. Dziewczyna z recepcji, sprzątaczka, nocny stróż, jakikolwiek gość... Nawet Granger!_

Cholerny, pieprzony świat!  _Ale CZEMU??!_

Spojrzał na nieżyjącego przyjaciela i dotarło do niego, że Griffin ma cały czas otwarte oczy. Jakby wpatrywał się pustym, nieruchomym wzrokiem gdzieś w sufit. Pochylił się i delikatnie zamknął je, zostawiając dwie czerwone smugi na jeszcze wilgotnych powiekach i policzkach. No tak, był cały zachlapany krwią.

Odkręcił wodę i zaczął powoli myć ręce. Woda natychmiast zabarwiła się na czerwono, ale stopniowo jaśniała, stawała się różowa, potem przeszła w liliową, aż w końcu kolor zanikł zupełnie. Zakręcił kran i patrzył na znikającą w odpływie wodę. Po chwili zostało już tylko kilka różowawych kropli na brzegach umywalki. Dwie z nich spłynęły nagle w dół, łącząc się po drodze z trzecią i pozostała już tylko jedna.

Snape patrzył na nią jak zahipnotyzowany i nagle rozpaczliwie zapragnął ją zatrzymać. Całkiem, jakby w ten sposób mógł zatrzymać wspomnienie o Griffinie. Miał wrażenie, że póki widzi tę ostatnią kroplę, może jeszcze w jakiś sposób zaprzeczyć jego śmierci. Nie poddać się. Jeśli ona zniknie, razem z nią odejdzie Chase.

– Profesorze Snape?

Drgnął gwałtownie i niechcący uderzył mokrą ręką o ściankę umywalki, opryskując ją. Różowa kropelka zbladła jeszcze bardziej i stoczyła się do odpływu.

– Cholera! – zaklął i obrócił się.

W drzwiach do łazienki zobaczył kilku mężczyzn. Dwóch Aurorów, jakiegoś mężczyznę z aparatem fotograficznym i statywem i Uzdrowiciela. Trójka nowo przybyłych gapiła się na podłogę.

– Roger White, Paul Bryant z Biura Aurorów – ocknął się po chwili bardzo gruby blondyn i spojrzał na Snape'a. – I Jeremy Kovalsky, nasz fotograf. Może nas pan pamięta...?

Snape ledwo zauważalnie skinął im głową i wytarł ręce w ręcznik.

– Chcecie rozmawiać tu, czy przejdziemy gdzieś indziej?

White, który już wyciągnął do niego rękę, zamarł, jakby zdumiony.

– Yhh... Chodźmy gdzie indziej – bąknął, opuszczając ją wolno. – Jeremy, obcykaj mi tu wszystko.

Jednym ruchem ręki Snape złapał go za ramię, przytrzymał szarpnięciem i ścisnął mocno.

– Obcykać to możesz sobie własne pazury, White. Jeśli w ogóle zdarza ci się to robić – warknął, patrząc na grubą dłoń, krótkie, serdelkowate palce i czarne, połamane paznokcie. – A teraz ruszcie się, nie mam całego dnia.

Cała czwórka zesztywniała na sekundę, po czym w drzwiach się zakotłowało. Fotograf odskoczył jak oparzony, Uzdrowiciel cofnął się, ustępując miejsca Aurorom, a ci obrócili się i niemal wyprysnęli z korytarza.

Gdy Snape odsunął firanki, w saloniku zrobiło się widno. Usiadł przy stole i bez słowa kiwnął ręką na Aurorów. Ci usiedli, przy czym Roger White zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie i schował ręce pod obrusem.

– No więc, profesorze Snape, Uzdrowiciel Johnson zawiadomił nas dziś, właśnie, że zgłasza pan morderstwo? – zaczął niepewnym tonem.

– Nie zgłaszam morderstwa, ale podejrzenie o morderstwo.

– Ach tak... A może nam pan powiedzieć o co chodzi?

Słysząc ten bełkot, Snape skrzywił się mimowolnie.

– „O co chodzi"? O to chodzi, White, że w łazience leżą zwłoki człowieka, który moim zdaniem nie zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych, ale został otruty. Mam pewne podejrzenia co do trucizny, czy raczej tego, co ją zawierało. Parę dni temu Griffin znalazł w pracowni jedzenie, które w żadnym wypadku nie miało prawa tam się znajdować. Jeśli moje podejrzenia są prawdą, jest spore grono osób, które mogło podłożyć truciznę. Byłoby więc nad wyraz wskazane, żebyście zaczęli śledztwo już teraz. Może to ... zwiększy wasze szanse na sukces – wycedził jadowicie.

White rzucił błagalne spojrzenie na swojego partnera, więc tamten odchrząknął znacząco i przejął pałeczkę:

– Domyślam się, że to pan znał zmarłego, a Uzdrowiciel Johnson został tylko wezwany do pomocy.

– Cóż za błyskotliwa dedukcja – prychnął pogardliwie Snape.

– Chciałem tylko ustalić kolejność odbierania... hmmm, zeznań – wyjaśnił czym prędzej Bryant. – Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie zacząć od Uzdrowiciela Johnsona i zwolnić go do Kliniki.

Snape machnął ręką w ich kierunku na znak zgody i spojrzał w kierunku korytarza, skąd dobiegł nagły syk magnezji i buchnęło jaskrawe światło.

Uzdrowiciel w kilku słowach opisał spotkanie ze Snape'm w klinice, krótkie badanie zmarłego i prośbę Snape'a o wezwanie Aurorów, ale ani słowem nie wspomniał o jego rozpaczliwej próbie leczenia Griffina.

– Chciałbym, żeby przekazał nam pan to wspomnienie – poprosił White, który w międzyczasie wyjął z torby notes, pióro i kałamarz i robił notatki na kolanie.

– Niestety, to niemożliwe – zaoponował Johnson. – Magiczna więź między Uzdrowicielem i Pacjentem na to nie zezwala.

– Przecież profesor Snape nie jest pańskim pacjentem? – zdziwił się Bryant.

Johnson pokręcił głową.

– Przepraszam, nie wyraziłem się jasno. To prawda, że moim pacjentem był pan Griffin, bo do niego zostałem wezwany, ale wszystkie osoby udzielające mi informacji leczniczych również chronione są tą samą więzią. W wyjątkowych wypadkach, jak ten, mam prawo odpowiadać na pytania, ale w żaden sposób nie mogę ich wam przekazać. Nie wchodzi w grę ani oddanie wspomnienia, ani Legilimencja.

– No cóż... – westchnął Bryant z nutą porażki. – Co pan sądzi o zgonie? Sprecyzuję. Czy pańskim zdaniem to morderstwo, czy też mogła to być śmierć naturalna?

Uzdrowiciel zastanawiał się tylko kilka sekund.

– Wyglądała... strasznie. Przyznam, że nigdy nie widziałem ani nie słyszałem o czymś takim. Sądząc po całkowicie zniszczonych organach wewnętrznych i kolorze krwi, istnieje bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że pan Griffin został otruty. Albo... – w jego oczach mignął strach – to jakaś mugolska choroba, która się do nas przeniosła.

.

Hogsmeade, dwie godziny później

 

W trakcie przepytywania Snape'a wrócił Uzdrowiciel Johnson razem z dwoma kolegami i zabrali ciało do Kliniki. Fotograf zniknął, kiedy tylko skończył robić zdjęcia i dwójka Aurorów musiała czuć się wyraźnie nietęgo, bo bardzo szybko zdecydowali, że zakończą na dzień dzisiejszy. Skwapliwie przyjęli propozycję Snape'a powiadomienia Leoncjusza Powella o zgonie pracownika i zwinęli się w błyskawicznym tempie.

Snape rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na pustą, zakrwawioną podłogę, zgasił światło w łazience i wyszedłszy przed dom, deportował się do Hogsmeade.

Nie był już tak przekonany o winie Powella jak zaledwie dwie godziny temu,ale to nie znaczyło, że pozbył się podejrzeń. Powell musiałby być szalony, albo mieć jakiś wyjątkowy powód, żeby zabić Griffina, ale szaleńców nie brakowało. Przez dwadzieścia lat służył dwóm – jeden z nich był opętany żądzą krwi i mordu, drugi zaś dla większego dobra potrafił poświęcać życie zaślepionych, ufających mu ludzi.

Pojawił się po środku zatłoczonej ulicy. Kiedy rozmawiał z Aurorami, musiał padać obfity deszcz, bo wszędzie dookoła stały głębokie kałuże. Spieszący we wszystkich kierunkach ludzie starali się je omijać.

Snape nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Przeszedł przez ulicę i spojrzał w przeszklone drzwi, szarpiąc za dzwonek. Przez chwilę widział swoje odbicie; duże czarne oczy na tle bladej twarzy, smagane wiatrem kosmyki włosów na policzkach i zaciśnięte mocno usta. Raptem gdzieś w głębi domu zapłonęło światło i jego twarz zastąpiła niewyraźna sylwetka zbliżająca się do drzwi.

Kamerdyner skłonił mu się głęboko i wpuścił do środka.

– Proszę wejść, pan Powell zaraz do pana przyjdzie.

Snape czekał dość długo. Kiedy Powell przyszedł, był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

– Severusie! Czemu mam zawdzięczać tą przyjemność?

Snape opanował się z największym trudem.

– Zaprosisz mnie na pokoje, czy będziemy rozmawiać w korytarzu?

– Ależ oczywiście! Wybacz, ale nie co dzień moi pracownicy przychodzą do mnie do domu...

Przeszli do małego pokoiku. Powell rozsiadł się w fotelu i wskazał drugi Snape'owi, ale ten potrząsnął głową.

– Griffin nie żyje – powiedział bez wstępów. – Został zamordowany.

Powell zmienił się w jednej sekundzie. Przed chwilą uśmiechnięty i oparty wygodnie o fotel, wyprostował się gwałtownie, wytrzeszczył oczy, a twarz mu się wyciągnęła.

– Merlinie!!! Severusie...! Griffin.... zz-zam... – zachłysnął się powietrzem.

Snape dokładnie na to czekał. Dwoma krokami dopadł go, wepchnął z powrotem w fotel i złapawszy jego twarz, zajrzał mu w oczy. Nie bawił się w delikatność i Powell aż krzyknął, gdy wtargnął do jego umysłu.

Natychmiast znalazł świeże wspomnienia, wdarł się w nie i zaczął je przeglądać jedno po drugim. Każde bezwartościowe odrzucał i sięgał po następne. Szukał czegoś dziwnego, niepokojącego, zaskakującego. Obrazy pojawiały się coraz szybciej. Powell krzyknął głośniej, ale Snape zignorował go. Wśliznął się głębiej i sięgnął po kolejne. To nie to, następne! I jeszcze inne! I znów, prędzej, szybciej! Wbił się jeszcze mocniej. Szukał coraz gwałtowniej. Gorączkowo, z wściekłością. Z furią.

Raptem mignęła mu czyjaś znajoma twarz, Powell zawył, coś go pociągnęło i runął do tyłu!

Ktoś przygniótł go boleśnie do ziemi, więc szarpnął się z całej siły, odepchnął go i zerwał się na równe nogi.

Gdy wreszcie przejrzał na oczy, kamerdyner i kucharz podnosili się z ziemi, zaś Powell wił się na fotelu, przyciskając z całej siły ręce do głowy. Dopiero parę sekund później dotarł do niego głośny, urywany szloch i jeszcze później zorientował się, że on sam ciężko dyszy.

Kamerdyner zrobił krok w jego stronę, więc smagnął różdżką i obu mężczyzn wymiotło z pokoiku, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

Łapiąc oddech, uklęknął przy Powellu i przysunął różdżkę do jego głowy.

– Tranquillis.

Powell jęknął jeszcze raz, powoli się rozluźnił i osunął bezwładnie na szerokie oparcie, ale wciąż przyciskał dłonie do skroni. Snape usiadł w sąsiednim fotelu i odczekał chwilę, aż ich oddechy zwolnią. Od strony drzwi dobiegło wołanie i walenie pięścią, więc rzucił Silencio. Krzyki ustały i słychać już było tylko łomot.

– Kto to był?

– Co ty... do jasnej, pieprzo... nej cholery... sobie...

– Kto to był!

– Mick Anders.

– W Pracowni?

– Wpadł w tajemnicy, tylko na chwilę. Co to miało być, Severusie??!

Łomot przybrał na sile, ale Snape go zignorował.

– To się nazywa Legilimencja, Leoncjuszu.

– Ale po co?!

– Griffin został zamordowany. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy masz z tym coś wspólnego.

To Powellem wstrząsnęło.

– CO??!!

Nagle za oknem mignęła czyjaś twarz i Snape uznał, że ma już dość.

– Możesz kazać tym twoim błaznom przestać się wydurniać? Chyba, że nie chcesz, żebym powiedział ci więcej.

Po krótkim wahaniu Powell wstał z wyraźnym trudem, odczekał, aż złapie równowagę i poczłapał do okna. Chwilę szamotał się z klamką, ale w końcu udało mu się je otworzyć z głośnym szczękiem.

– Wszystko w porządku. Nic mi nie jest – zawołał głośno. – Możesz przywrócić im głos?

– Oczywiście. Ty też możesz. Finite Incantatem – Snape dwoma machnięciami różdżki zdjął Silencio z obu mężczyzn.

– Co się dokładnie stało? – zapytał Powell, osuwając się ciężko na fotel i znów łapiąc się za głowę. – Widziałeś coś? Słyszałeś?

– Znalazłem Griffina w łazience. Dusił się, więc wezwałem na pomoc uzdrowiciela, ale było już za późno. Dostał wewnętrznego krwotoku i utopił się we własnej krwi.

– Merlinie przenajświętszy...!!!

– Gdy przyszedłem, był już nieprzytomny, więc nic nie powiedział – dorzucił Snape bezlitośnie.

Powell zamarł i spojrzał w szoku na Snape'a.

– Chyba mnie o to nie podejrzewasz?!

– A jak sądzisz? Po tym, jak odmówiłem ci zajęcia się Granger, a ty spytałeś mnie, co by było, gdybyś nie miał innego wyjścia?

– To ma być żart?!!

Snape błyskawicznie przechylił się ku Powellowi.

– Nie jestem w nastroju do żartów, Powell! Dwie godziny temu skonał na moich oczach człowiek! Skonał w męczarniach! Naprawdę uważasz, że mogę żartować?!

Przez długą minutę panowało głuche milczenie. Powell zaczął się bujać w fotelu do przodu i do tyłu, jak małe, przerażone dziecko.

– I dlatego czytałeś w moich myślach? – spytał w końcu roztrzęsionym głosem. – Mogłeś mi powiedzieć! Może gdybym ci pozwolił, to by mniej bolało.

– Gdybyś znał się choć trochę na oklumencji, mógłbyś próbować ukryć przede mną niektóre myśli. Ale musiałbyś być mistrzem, żeby to zrobić, będąc zaskoczonym. Na pociechę mogę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś w doborowym towarzystwie.

Powell otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął i tylko patrzył dziwnie na Snape'a.

– Merlinie. Biedny Griffin... To... to straszna nowina. Szczególnie teraz...

– Mam jeszcze gorszą. Wezwałem Aurorów.

– CO???!!!!

Snape wstał i podszedł do drzwi.

– Dobranoc, Leoncjuszu. Do jutra.

Gdy obrócił się na pięcie, kątem oka dostrzegł jeszcze zmartwiałego Powella. A potem zniknął.

W domu nalał sobie sporą dozę Ognistej Whisky Ogdena, usiadł w fotelu w saloniku i pociągnął duży łyk. Zapiekło go w przełyku, ale bez wahania wziął następny i jeszcze jeden. Gardło zaczęło go palić, ale równocześnie poczuł, jak rośnie w nim jakaś nieznośna gula, której nie mógł przełknąć.

Spróbował zapić ją kolejnymi łykami, zacisnął oczy i pogrążył się we własnych myślach.

Tu, schowany przed światem, mógł wreszcie przestać nad sobą panować. Mógł wreszcie pozwolić sobie czuć.

Chase Griffin.

Widział dziesiątki śmierci. Niektóre były przerażające. Czarny Pan potrafił się upajać widokiem torturowanych ludzi; ich krzyki i wycia musiały być muzyką dla jego uszu. Sam też miał krew na rękach, ale gdy tylko mógł, starał się robić to w szybki i bezbolesny sposób.

Ale tamci ludzie byli mu obojętni. Nieznani mu mugole, albo czarodzieje, których co najwyżej tolerował. Pojawiali się i znikali z jego życia, jak wyrwane, puste kartki z pamiętnika. Jak wschodzące i zachodzące słońce. Przemijali, nie zostawiając po sobie absolutnie nic.

Po odejściu Griffina czuł w piersi bolesną pustkę. Chase Griffin był kimś zupełnie innym. Był KIMŚ.

Był ojcem, tym wymarzonym, dobrym ojcem, którego nigdy nie miał i równocześnie jedynym po Lily przyjacielem. Był kimś, na kogo zawsze, bez względu na wszystko, mógł liczyć. Kimś, kto zrozumiał i zaakceptował jego sarkastyczne poczucie humoru i odważył się mu odpowiadać tym samym. Z kim mógł spędzić długie godziny na pasjonującej dyskusji naukowej i z kim potrafił cieszyć się ciszą. Kto cenił wagę milczenia. Kto nie potrzebował słów, by mu coś powiedzieć i nie potrzebował legilimencji, żeby zajrzeć mu w duszę.

Był doskonałym partnerem w pracowni; dobrze zorganizowany, metodyczny i spostrzegawczy sprawiał, że to oni obaj dostosowywali się do siebie, a nie jeden podporządkowywał się drugiemu.

Właśnie tak zaczęła się ich znajomość. Pamiętał to jak dziś. Miał pomagać Griffinowi w warzeniu eliksiru powodującego kurczenie się ludzi i zwierząt i już na wstępie kazał mu robić dokładnie to, co powie. Griffin uśmiechnął się wtedy w bardzo dziwny sposób i odparł: „Zdziwisz się".

I zdziwił się. Zachwyciła go ich koordynacja, jednakowe tempo pracy, obopólna pasja i zaangażowanie. Tydzień później Griffin przyszedł pod koniec dnia zapytać go o jakiś drobiazg i wdali się w długą dyskusję do ósmej wieczorem. Następnego dnia również przyszedł i po prostu pomógł mu sprzątać pracownię i od tego czasu stało to się ich zwyczajem.

Już nigdy nie będą sprzątać razem. Nigdy już nikt nie przyjdzie i bez słowa, bez prośby nie zacznie z nim zamykać słoików czy flakoników, czyścić kociołków czy odkładać na miejsce ksiąg.

Nigdy już nic nie będzie takie samo.

Tylko dlatego, że ktoś go otruł.

Do bólu dołączyło nagle poczucie winy. Czy gdyby tylko zrozumiał wcześniej, że chodzi o truciznę, mógłby mu pomóc? Może po prostu wystarczyło wepchnąć mu bezoar do gardła? Czy gdyby poszedł do niego wcześnie rano, wtedy, gdy zorientował się, że nie ma go w pracy... Czy zdołałby go uratować?

Powinien to zrobić! Powinien pójść go poszukać! Ale tego nie zrobił i Griffin umarł. Umarł przez niego!

Z cichym trzaskiem szklaneczka pękła i kawałki szkła wbiły mu się w palce i wnętrza obu dłoni. Równocześnie rozlał się po nich palący ból, gdy resztka whisky zetknęła się ze skaleczeniami.

Snape syknął i zaklął pod nosem. Czas było wziąć się w garść.

– Reparo!

Skrzywił się, gdy drobiny szkła wyrwały się z ran i połączyły ze sobą. Odstawił szklaneczkę na stół, zaleczył skaleczenia i poszedł do łazienki się umyć.

Zrzucił ubranie, wszedł pod prysznic i przez chwilę patrzył, jak woda spływa mu po torsie i rękach, zmywając krew. Nie tylko jego własną.

Wraz z ostatnimi różowymi kroplami zniknęła też ostatnia pamiątka po Griffinie.

Griffin odszedł.

.

Watford, Cassiobury Park

Czwartek późnym wieczorem, 17 kwietnia

 

Peter i Harris siedzieli na ławce w parku i czekali na przybycie ich szefa. Czekali już dość długo i obaj zaczęli już marznąć.

– Nie podoba mi się to – wymamrotał Harris i owinął się ciaśniej peleryną. – Zawsze, jak Stary się spóźnia, jest w kiepskim humorze.

Harris rozejrzał się dookoła. Zapadający szybko zmierzch zredukował wszystkie kolory do różnych odcieni szarości. Jasnoszara ścieżka kilkanaście stóp dalej ciemniała i ginęła w gęstniejącym mroku, w którym można było dojrzeć niewyraźne czarne kształty drzew i krzewów. Zatarły się kształty innych przedmiotów – ławeczek, śmietników, ozdobnych kamieni oznaczających zakręty, połamanych gałęzi, czy liści na wysypanej żwirem drodze, przybierając dziwne, niepokojące formy.

Raptem gdzieś blisko usłyszeli trzepot skrzydeł i ciche pochukiwanie.

Peter zatrząsł się, sam nie wiedział, czy z zimna, czy ze strachu. Jego zdaniem było coś... złego w tej ciemności. Miał wrażenie, że czaiły się tam jakieś postacie i rozmawiały ze sobą natarczywym szeptem.  _To tylko wiatr porusza gałęziami, idioto. Przestań się wygłupiać._

W oddali zamajaczył jakiś kształt. Chwycił Harrisa za ramię i bez słowa pokazał mu go palcem.

Chybotliwy kształt przybliżał się i po chwili usłyszeli chrzęst żwiru pod czyimiś miarowymi, szybkimi krokami.

– Puść mnie, idioto! – parsknął Harris i strząsnął z siebie jego rękę.

Kilka sekund później rozpoznali sylwetkę ich szefa i obaj powstali.

– Dobry wieczór – bąknął do niego Peter.

– Nie dla wszystkich, Peterson – odpowiedział sucho tamten. – Mówcie.

– Kobieta, której podaliśmy drugi eliksir, zmarła dopiero dziś rano – zaraportował pospiesznie Harris. – Jakieś trzy doby od zjedzenia czekoladowych żab. Obserwowaliśmy ją na zmianę. Od czasu wystąpienia pierwszych objawów do zgonu minęły dwie doby.

– Wygląda na to, że udało mi się znaleźć odpowiednią dawkę ingrediencji – dodał Peter. – To chyba bardzo dobra nowina.

Ku ich zdumieniu ich szef pokręcił głową.

– W zestawieniu z inną, nie bardzo. Znów spieprzyliście sprawę, idioci. Udało się wam również zabić Chase'a Griffina! Dowiedziałem się tego dziś wieczorem. Jego przyjaciel, Snape, podejrzewa morderstwo i zawiadomił Aurorów.

– Cholerny świat...! – wyrwało się Harrisowi, a Peter jęknął głucho.

– Dokładnie, Harris. Dokładnie. Tak więc musimy przystopować, przynajmniej na tydzień, bo teraz będą się tam kręcić Aurorzy. Nie wiem jeszcze kiedy i jak długo to potrwa, ale przez ten czas nic nie możemy zrobić!

Harris nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. To on odpowiadał za bezpieczną realizację planu. Miał zadbać, żeby nikt nie wpadł na ich ślad i przed czasem nikt się nie dowiedział o chorobie. A tymczasem nie tylko źle wybrał przedostatnią ofiarę – mugolscy Uzdrowiciele zabrali go do Kliniki, zanim zmarł, ale co gorsza, choroba przeniosła się do wymiaru czarodziejskiego! Ale w tej sytuacji o zmarłym mężczyźnie postanowił nie mówić.

– Proszę pana... naprawdę nie wiem, jak to możliwe... – zaczął się usprawiedliwiać. – Zawsze dokładnie sprzątamy laboratorium i wszystko zostawiamy w idealnym stanie!

– Jak wychodzimy, to nie ma nawet śladu naszej obecności! – zaręczył Peter równie gorąco.

Ale te wyjaśnienia tylko rozwścieczyły ich szefa.

– Zamknij się, Peterson! Nie róbcie z siebie większych kretynów, niż jesteście! Gdybyście sprzątali, Griffin nie umarłby dokładnie w taki sam sposób, jak pozostałe ofiary! Więc przestańcie mi tu pieprzyć głupoty!

– Coś musieliśmy przeoczyć – przyznał Harris. – Ale od teraz będziemy się pilnować jeszcze bardziej! Nie będzie już więcej żadnego wypadku, przyrzekam!

– Lepiej, żeby tak było, Harris. To leży w waszym DOBRZE pojętym interesie. Teraz, póki co, schowajcie się, dam wam znać, jak śledztwo trochę przycichnie.

Harris potaknął pokornie, mrucząc: „ależ oczywiście". Peter mógł tylko kiwać głową.

– Merlinie, już myślałem, że nas pozabija! – wykrztusił w końcu, gdy ciemna sylwetka oddaliła się od nich i zniknęła w gęstym mroku.

Harris musiał się z nim zgodzić.

– Tym razem się nam udało. Ale następnym razem możemy nie mieć tyle szczęścia.

.

PRACOWNIA ELIKSIRÓW POWELLA, 

Piątek, 18 kwietnia, wczesny ranek

 

Była dopiero szósta rano, kiedy Snape aportował się pod Pracownią. Normalnie nie zaczynał pracy przed ósmą, ale tym razem miał kilka powodów, żeby zjawić się tak wcześnie.

W nocy nie mógł spać. Przez dwie godziny przewracał się w łóżku z boku na bok, a kiedy zaczęły zamykać mu się oczy, pojawiły się potworne obrazy z poprzedniego dnia zmieszane z koszmarami sprzed wielu lat. W końcu wstał, nalał sobie szklaneczkę whisky i pogrążył się w ponurych rozmyślaniach.

Czekoladowa zatruta żaba nie dawała mu spokoju. Sama nie przyszła do ósemki, ktoś musiał ją przynieść.

W ciągu dnia, żeby dostać się do budynku, trzeba było albo znać inkantację do otwierania bramy, albo zostać wpuszczonym przez dziewczynę na recepcji. W nocy zaś Pracownia powinna być pilnowana przez nocnego stróża. Snape doszedł do wniosku, że dobrze byłoby złożyć mu niespodziewaną wizytę.

Poza tym chciał sprawdzić listę gości.

Sprzątaczka przychodziła tylko raz w tygodniu, w soboty, żeby im nie przeszkadzać i żeby nie dotykać eliksirów czy ingrediencji, które czasami musiały zostać zostawione na noc, żeby się odstały. Kobieta robiła generalne porządki i po jej przejściu można było jeść z podłogi.

Jeśli żaba nie została podłożona przez nią w ostatnią sobotę, musiał to zrobić ktoś, kto był w Pracowni w tym tygodniu. Albo pracownicy, albo goście.

Alohomorą otworzył drzwi wejściowe, uchylił ramieniem i wszedł do przedsionka. W środku było zupełnie ciemno, ale gdy na pamięć doszedł do bramy i dla próby pchnął ją mocno, na recepcji coś się poruszyło.

– Lumos!!! Stój i nie...!! Ach, to pan, panie Snape... – dobiegł do niego leciwy głos nocnego stróża.

Brama nawet nie drgnęła, więc wyszeptał długą inkantację, wszedł do holu i zamknął ją za sobą.

– Coś się stało, że zjawił się pan tak wcześnie? – wymamrotał staruszek, który w tym czasie zaświecił kule pod sufitem i wyczłapał z recepcji, szurając głośno.

– Drętwota!

Podskoczył do niego i podtrzymał bezwładne ciało. Ale stróż nie był piórkiem, więc natychmiast zaczął osuwać się na bok. Snape zaklął pod nosem, błyskawicznie wepchnął różdżkę między zęby, złapał staruszka obiema rękoma i powoli opuścił na podłogę.

Spojrzał w wytrzeszczone z przerażenia oczy, ujął mocno jego głowę i szepnął „Legilimens".

Nie chciał mu sprawiać bólu, więc wszedł w jego wspomnienia bardzo delikatnie i zaczął je przeglądać. Staruszek miał nad wyraz dobrze zorganizowany umysł i ku jego zdumieniu nawet się nie bronił. Snape natychmiast więc odnalazł wspomnienia z nocnych dyżurów. Żeby nie oglądać wszystkich, skupił się na lekko wyczuwalnych emocjach; szukał zaskoczenia, strachu, bólu czy złości, ale nic takiego nie znalazł.  _Więc w trakcie patroli stróż nie widział ani nie słyszał nic niepokojącego..._  Przyjrzał się więc pobieżnie dwum najświeższym, ale zobaczył tylko puste korytarze oświetlone mdłym kagankiem, mijane powoli, nieruchome drzwi do pracowni i w ciszy słyszał tylko szuranie stóp jednej osoby. Poza tym nic.

Wysunął się z umysłu starszego człowieka, łagodnie położył jego głowę na podłodze i wszedł na recepcję. Już od wejścia dostrzegł spięte ze sobą pliki pergaminu, więc sięgnął po pierwszy z góry, z napisem KWIECIEŃ 2003. Lista z tego tygodnia była dość krótka.

 

– 14.04, 10:00, Albert Green, Reprezentant „Eliksir House"

Cel – / . Odwiedzający – Leoncjusz Powell

– 14.04, 11:00, Gladys Gate, Centrala Składników C

Cel – Oferta letnia. Odwiedzający – Leoncjusz Powell

– 15.04, 09:00, Hermiona Granger, MM. Dep. Edukacji, Zewn. Pomocnik Wydz. RiA

Cel – inspekcja w ramach proc. Odwiedzający – Leoncjusz Powell

– 15.04, 15:30, Michael York, Horacjusz Grey, „Cleanning Dream-Team"

Cel – odnowa kontraktu. Odwiedzający – Leoncjusz Powell

– 16.04, 09:00, Hermiona Granger, MM. Dep. Edukacji, Zewn. Pomocnik Wydz. RiA

Cel – inspekcja w ramach proc. Odwiedzający – Chase Griffin

– 16.04, 12:00, Alex Rayleigh, AR Group

Cel – / . Odwiedzający – Leoncjusz Powell

– 17.04, 08:00, Antanasos Christakos, Akcesoria Temistoklesa

Cel – / . Odwiedzający – Leoncjusz Powell

 

Na dziś zapowiedziana była tylko jedna wizyta

– 18.04, 09:00, Hermiona Granger, MM. Dep. Edukacji, Zewn. Pomocnik Wydz. RiA

Cel – inspekcja w ramach proc. Odwiedzający – Chase Griffin

  

Skupił się i powoli, z uwagą przeczytał kilka razy wszystkie zapisy. Gdy uznał, że to wystarczy, przesunął wzrokiem po liście, przeliczył wpisy i odłożył pergamin na miejsce. Czas było się stąd zbierać.

Podszedł do staruszka i uniósł go do pozycji półsiedzącej.

– Obliviate – szepnął. – Zapomnisz wszystko, co się działo od chwili, kiedy wszedłem do holu. Będziesz pamiętał tylko, że się pośliznąłeś i cię złapałem.

Machnięciem różdżki zdjął Drętwotę i mężczyzna natychmiast spiął się cały i złapał go kurczowo za ramiona.

– No już, trzymam pana! – zawołał Snape i oparł staruszka o bramę.

Czując za sobą oparcie, stróż rozluźnił uścisk i powoli się odprężył.

– Bardzo panu dziękuję... – westchnął. – Merlinie, ale ze mnie ofiara...

Snape wstał i otrzepał spodnie.

– Jak pan zdejmie te obszarpane kapcie i zacznie nosić normalne buty, nie będzie się pan potykał o własne nogi – sarknął, po czym jakby się zawahał i patrzył na starca w milczeniu.

_Rusz się, pomyśl to! Nie będę na to czekał cały ranek!_

– Może... może mi pan pomóc wstać? – spytał ten nieśmiało.

Snape skrzywił się z niesmakiem, złapał go pod pachy i mocnym szarpnięciem postawił na nogi.

– Następnym razem niech pan nie wyłazi z recepcji. Mnie nie trzeba pilnować – warknął. – Stoi pan?

Stróż przytrzymał się bramy, odczekał chwilę i skinął głową.

– Jeszcze raz panu dziękuję!

Snape nie odpowiedział. Obrócił się i lekkim krokiem wbiegł po schodach na piętro, prosto pod drzwi do pracowni numer osiem. Chciał ją obejrzeć, zanim zjawi się cała reszta.

Nie szukał śladów warzenia czy poprzestawianych ingrediencji. W teorii tylko Powell, Griffin i on mieli prawo tu pracować, ale w praktyce każdy inny pracownik mógł tam wejść. Po inny kociołek, ostrzejszy nóż czy lepszą miotełkę do sproszkowanych ingrediencji. A skoro nocny stróż nikogo nie widział, wskazywało to na kogoś, kto przyszedł do budynku w ciągu dnia.

Snape nie wiedział, czego szuka. Tamten ktoś z pewnością nie zostawił tu swojej różdżki! Ale może podkładając żabę, zgubił coś osobistego. Wypadł mu kolczyk z ucha, spinka do włosów, wysunął się z kieszeni pergamin z listą zakupów...

Na stołkach nic nie leżało. Przytrzymując się nogi od stołu, ukucnął i zlustrował podłogę. Nic nie błyszczało, nie leżały żadne papierki. Skrzywił się i wstał.

I podnosząc się, dostrzegł coś ciemnego na jasnoszarej podłodze. Wcześniej wyglądało to na cień nogi od stołka, ale wraz z przelatującą kulą światła cień przesunął sie na bok i odsłonił ciemną plamę.

Snape uklęknął i przyjrzał się jej z bliska. Wyglądała na wypukłą, niezbyt grubą... w zasadzie to były nawet dwie plamy, jedna troszkę większa od drugiej.

– Lumos!

Plamy przybrały głęboki, czekoladowy kolor.

_Czekoladowa żaba...!_

Kącik ust powędrował mu do góry w triumfalnym uśmieszku. To trzeba było zebrać! Jedną z nich może zostawić Aurorom. Tę mniejszą, bo jak zwykle nic nie wykryją, więc nie należało przez nich tracić takiej okazji!

Przywołał pustą fiolkę i jeden srebrny nożyk i zaczął ostrożnie zdrapywać zaschniętą plamę czekolady.

 


	4. Rozdział 4

PRACOWNIA ELIKSIRÓW POWELLA

Gabinet Powella

8.00

 

Powell wszedł szybkim krokiem do swojego gabinetu, rzucił na biurko Proroka Codziennego i teczkę z dokumentami i przyjrzał się kalendarzowi na dzisiaj. _Plan zajęć z całą pewnością ulegnie zmianie._

Normalnie miał mieć tylko spotkanie w Klinice z Naczelnym Uzdrowicielem, więc na całą resztę czasu zaplanował sobie przeanalizowanie sytuacji finansowej. Wczoraj dostał od goblinów zestawienie ilości złota w kilku skarbcach i zaczął już się zastanawiać, ile galeonów przerzucić do krypty, którą przeznaczył na wypłaty dla personelu, kiedy przyszedł do niego cholerny Severus Snape, z cholernymi złymi nowinami i po prostu na niego napadł!

Czekaj, dziś ja się tobą zajmę!

Problem w tym, że nie mógł zrobić tego, co najbardziej chciał. Wywalić go z roboty na zbity pysk w trybie natychmiastowym i zgłosić napaść.

Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie miałby już nikogo, komu mógłby powierzyć Granger. MUSIAŁ go zatrzymać choćby przez jeden miesiąc.

Po drugie zaś zrodziłoby to wiele pytań, wywołałoby podejrzenia. Miałby na karku następnych Aurorów. A on nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Musiał zacisnąć zęby, schować dumę w kieszeń i dobrze to rozegrać.

– Expecto Patronum!

Z różdżki wystrzelił srebrzysty lis i przysiadł z wyczekiwaniem.

– Severusie, oczekuję cię w moim gabinecie!

Smagnął różdżką w kierunku korytarza, na co lis podbiegł do drzwi i zniknął w nich.

Czekając na swojego pracownika, chodził miarowym krokiem po całym pomieszczeniu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie przyjdzie mu czekać długo. Wysyłając Patronusa, zawahał się, czy nie dorzucić słowa „Natychmiast", ale nie chciał na niego naciskać. Znając przekorę Severusa i jego skłonność do wkurzania innych, wiedział, że w ten sposób tylko by wszystko pogorszył.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później rozległo się pukanie i Severus wszedł, zanim Powell zdążył rzucić „Proszę".

– Dzień dobry, Leoncjuszu – odezwał się, zatrzymując się tuż za drzwiami i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Chciałeś mnie widzieć.

Powell posłał mu poważne spojrzenie i kiwnął głową.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie. Owszem, chciałem cię widzieć. Po twojej wczorajszej wizycie jest to wskazane.

Wskazał mu fotel po drugiej stronie biurka i zagłębił się w swoim.

Siadając, Snape nie rozłożył rąk. Doskonale domyślał się, że Powel wyrzuci go dziś z pracy i tylko nie był pewien, czy każe mu zostać jeszcze przez miesiąc, czy dwa. Bo o to, że nie będzie chciał go puścić natychmiast, mógłby dać swoją różdżkę.

Nie zależało mu na tej pracy. Miał wystarczająco dużo złota, żeby nie musieć pracować przez wiele lat. A gdyby ciągnął swój mały interes, mógłby utrzymać się tak całe życie. I, co ważniejsze, nie musiałby już mieć nad sobą kogoś innego.  _PANA._

Dzisiejszej nocy zastanawiał się nawet czy przyjść do pracy. Ale w końcu zdecydował, że przyjdzie.

Chciał osobiście sprawdzić niektóre rzeczy, a poza tym pobyt w Pracowni pozwalał mu mieć wgląd w śledztwo Aurorów.

– Słucham cię.

Powell pochylił się ku niemu i zaczął bawić się swoją różdżką.

– Myślę, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że po tym, jak na mnie napadłeś, nasze relacje już nigdy nie będą takie same. Jako twój przełożony nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę pozwolić na taką sytuację. Powinienem zawiadomić Aurorów, zarówno o agresji w stosunku do mnie, jak i do moich służących. Mógłbym nawet domagać się odszkodowania. Ale tego nie zrobię – uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. – Wiem, że byłeś wczoraj silnie wzburzony. To musiał być dla ciebie szok, szczególnie że Chase był twoim dobrym przyjacielem...

– Daruj sobie – warknął Snape i zacisnął zęby. Mógł tolerować tę żałosną komedię, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić Powellowi na obrażanie pamięci po Griffinie.

Różdżka zadrżała Powellowi w dłoni, więc czym prędzej ją odłożył.

– Chcę tylko powiedzieć, Severusie, że staram się być wyrozumiały. Złagodzę do minimum wszelkie konsekwencje. Dlatego proponuję, żebyśmy zakończyli twój kontrakt. Zgodnie z prawem przysługują ci trzy miesiące wypowiedzenia, ale nie sądzę, żeby dla naszej wspólnej wygody należało to... miało to trwać tak długo. Sądzę, że miesiąc jest wystarczający. Dla ciebie na znalezienie innej pracy i dla mnie na załatwienie wszelkich formalności.

Ukrycie triumfującego uśmieszku przyszło Severusowi bez problemu, bo nadal coś w nim się trzęsło z oburzenia po jego poprzednich słowach.

– Miesiąc jest całkowicie wystarczający. Powiedziałbym nawet, że być może to za wiele, ale zostańmy przy miesiącu – wycedził i wstał. – A teraz pozwól, że wrócę do pracy. Od tych bredni zaczyna mnie boleć głowa.

Był już w połowie drogi do drzwi, gdy Powell znów się odezwał:

– Jak wiesz, dziś przychodzi Hermiona Granger. Chciałbym, żebyś się nią zajął.

Wzruszył ramionami, skinął głową i wyszedł.

Wiedział, że Powell będzie go o to prosił i wczoraj doszedł do wniosku, że się na to zgodzi. Bardzo chciał się przekonać, CZEMU Powell tak naciskał, żeby to on się nią zajmował.

Z tym, że nie uznał za stosowne powiedzieć, że odbędzie się to na jego warunkach.

.

Mieszkanie Hermiony, 09.00

 

Po wolnym dniu Hermiona wstała bez problemów. Przy śniadaniu robiła lekki makijaż i półgłosem powtarzała sobie ostatni raz przepis na eliksir uspokajający. Bardzo chciała zaskoczyć Chase'a, który zaznaczył przecież, że jest to jeden z bardziej skomplikowanych i niebezpiecznych eliksirów.

Potem poszła do pokoju i zaczęła przeglądać ubrania. Ponieważ w środę miała wrażenie, że ugotuje się w ciepłym kostiumie, wybrała cienką, czarnoszarą garsonkę i postanowiła rano zarzucić na to pelerynę.

Monica na recepcji pozdrowiła ją grzecznie, ale się nie uśmiechnęła. Hermiona przyjrzała się jej kątem oka podczas wypełniania przepustki. Dziewczyna wyglądała na czymś zaprzątniętą.

Hermiona oddała jej pergamin.

– Może następnym razem mogłabym dostać przepustkę na cały tydzień? – spytała niewinnie.

– Przykro mi, panno Granger, ale to niemożliwe. Odwiedzający muszą przejść każdorazowo procedurę kontroli personalnej z użyciem Veritaserum – odparła Monica automatycznie. – Proszę poczekać na pana Powella.

– Dziś mam pracować z panem Griffinem – zaoponowała Hermiona.

– Tak, wiem... – Monica urwała i westchnęła ciężko. – Przykro mi. Pan Powell musi z panią porozmawiać.

Po czym odwróciła się od niej, żeby otworzyć bramę i wysłać Patronusa. Potem po prostu zniknęła gdzieś w recepcji.

_Dziwne..._  pomyślała Hermiona.  _Może coś źle zrobiłam? Może za bardzo się dopytywałam i Powellowi się to nie spodobało? Ale przecież na tym polega moja praca! Albo uważa, że za bardzo spoufaliłam się z Chase'em? Może jednak powinniśmy zwracać się do siebie bardziej formalnie?_

_Swoją drogą, miejmy nadzieję, że Chase czuje się dziś lepiej. Jak nie, to osobiście wleję mu do gardła wszystkie niezbędne eliksiry!_

Powell zaprowadził ją do gabinetu i spojrzał na nią ponuro.

– Panno Granger, mam bardzo złą wiadomość. Proszę usiąść...

Coś w Hermionie skurczyło się nerwowo, gdy siadała na brzegu fotela.

– Mój Boże, co się stało?!

– Chase Griffin nie żyje. Będzie pani musiała pracować dziś z kim innym.

Hermiona aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem i zakryła dłonią usta.

– O, Merlinie...!!!

– Przykro mi, panno Granger.

– To mnie jest przykro, panie Powell!! To dlatego Monica tak dziwnie się zachowywała... A ja myślałam, że to przeze mnie. Co się stało? Był chory? Miał jakiś wypadek?

Powell wyprostował się nagle z godnością.

– Od ponad dziesięciu lat nie przytrafił się nam ani jeden wypadek przy pracy!

_CO???!_

– Jak pan śmie myśleć w tej chwili o procedurze! – zawołała Hermiona z oburzeniem. – Chyba pan zwariował! Proszę pana, nie chodzi mi teraz o inspekcję, chcę tylko wiedzieć, co mu się stało!

Powell posłał jej jakieś dziwne spojrzenie, co tylko ją wkurzyło.

– Jestem przede wszystkim Uzdrowicielką. Niech pan o tym nie zapomina – rzuciła sucho, po czym nagle przypomniała sobie, O CO się kłócą i dodała o wiele łagodniej:

– Mój Boże, co takiego się stało?

– Zmarł wczoraj wieczorem w swoim domu. Pani koledzy z Kliniki próbowali go uratować, ale im się nie udało. Mam nadzieję, że dziś dowiem się więcej, bo w tej chwili wiem tyle, co pani teraz.

Hermiona popatrzyła na pustą ścianę za Powellem i spróbowała się uspokoić. Pracując w Św. Mungu, widziała już parę śmierci, ale to nie oznaczało, że potrafiła się z nimi pogodzić.  _Jeszcze nie!_  Nagle przypomniała sobie inne, których była świadkiem, w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart. Ujrzała przed sobą zasnute bólem oczy, które po chwili znieruchomiały, a ona nie zrobiła nic, żeby to powstrzymać i jej serce przeszył ból porażki.  _Nie JESZCZE NIE, ale NIGDY!_

– O Boże... – wstrząsnęła się gwałtownie, żeby odepchnąć tę ponurą wizję. – To straszne...! Panie Powell, osobiście zapytam moich kolegów, co się stało i pana o tym poinformuję! Bardzo mi przykro, naprawdę!

Powell posłał jej słaby uśmiech.

– Dziękuję. To bardzo miłe z pani strony. Tak więc w tej sytuacji chciałbym, żeby pracowała pani z Severusem Snape'm.

Hermiona była tak zszokowana, że Chase nie żyje, że nie miała jeszcze czasu zastanowić się nad implikacjami i ta wiadomość sprawiła, że na nowo ją podrzuciło. Odetchnęła ciężko i skinęła głową.

– Cholera. Rozumiem. Tak... Sądzę, że... chyba nie mam innego wyjścia – przygryzła usta, próbując jakoś powstrzymać szczere odpowiedzi.

– Severus czeka na panią w pracowni numer sześć, panno Granger. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wyrozumiałość – powiedział Powell.

Hermiona wstała automatycznie i podeszła do drzwi.

– Do widzenia, panie Powell.

– Życzę miłego dnia.

Rzuciła mu ostatnie spojrzenie i wyszła.

_Pracownia numer sześć. Szósta. Nomen-omen. Szósty rok, szósta pracownia..._  Tamten rok był początkiem koszmaru jej życia. Pozostało jej tylko mieć nadzieję, że pracownia numer sześć nie będzie kolejnym.

Stanęła pod drzwiami i uniosła rękę, żeby zastukać, ale zanim to zrobiła, nabrała kilka głębokich oddechów. Potem zapukała, szybko otarła wilgotne dłonie o cienką tkaninę, rzuciła Alohomorę i weszła do środka.

– Panie profesorze –powiedziała cicho. „Dzień dobry" wydawało jej się zupełnie nie na miejscu.

Severus Snape odwrócił się do niej i obrzucił ją długim spojrzeniem.

– Panno Granger – odparł i wskazał gestem stołek po przeciwnej stronie stołu.

Hermiona usiadła i położyła na podłodze torbę z notatkami i przyborami do pisania.

– Po pierwsze chciałam powiedzieć, że... bardzo mi przykro... To musi być dla was wszystkich bardzo bolesne...

– Wystarczy – uciął Snape i Hermiona natychmiast zamilkła. Nie słyszała tego już od lat. W czasie ich spotkań w Klinice pozostawali dla siebie uprzejmi i to stanowcze „Wystarczy" zabrzmiało teraz jak smagnięcie biczem.

– Leoncjusz Powell powiedział ci chyba, że od dziś to ja będę reprezentował PRACOWNIĘ. Od tej chwili masz więc zwracać się do mnie ze wszystkim, co nie dotyczy bezpośrednio pracy innych. Chciałbym, żebyś w miarę możliwości nie... zajmowała czasu innych pracowników. Możesz zadawać mi pytania związane z twoją pracą. Jeśli będzie to podczas warzenia, będą musiały poczekać do końca procesu. W tym czasie możesz robić notatki, ale masz mi nie przeszkadzać. Czy to jasne?

Hermiona wyprostowała się oburzona. Zupełnie nie tak zachowywali się ostatnimi czasy!

– Przyszłam tu pracować, a nie panu PRZESZKADZAĆ – fuknęła i złapała się za usta. – Przepraszam, to przez Veritaserum... To znaczy...  _Zacznij mówić na temat, zanim znów coś durnego palniesz... -_ Co, jeśli będę chciała spytać o coś, co nie może poczekać? O coś, co akurat pan robi? – spytała trochę cieńszym niż zwykle głosem.

Jej profesor patrzył na nią przez chwilę w milczeniu.

– Podnieś rękę. Dam ci znać, kiedy możesz się odezwać. Nie zamierzam uczynić eliksiru dla twoich kolegów niezdatnym do użytku, bo muszę odpowiadać na niekończące się pytania.

Hermiona już miała ochotę zaprotestować, ale tylko przygryzła dolną wargę.

Snape dostawił na stół flakonik z nalewką z chmielu i słój z oczami żuka i pokazał je krótkim gestem.

– Mieliście dziś robić eliksir na uspokojenie, więc spodziewam się, że znasz przepis i wiesz jakie są najbardziej przełomowe momenty warzenia. NIE PYTAM o to – sarknął, bo Hermiona nabrała głębiej powietrza. - Obserwuj, potem odpowiem na twoje pytania.

Przez cały ranek przyglądała się, jak ciął, ścierał czy siekał różne składniki, dodawał je do kociołka i mieszał zgodnie z przepisem. Musiał mieć już uwarzoną bazę, bo nie zaczął od samego początku. Był skupiony i całkowicie pochłonięty tym, co robił. Parę razy miała ochotę go o coś zapytać, ale tylko zanotowała pytania na później.

Po pierwszej zaczęło jej burczeć w brzuchu. Wiedziała, że za dziesięć minut trzeba będzie odstawić wywar, żeby ostygł, co powinno trwać koło godziny, więc zaczęła marzyć o jakimś obiedzie. Tuż obok była Pokątna i było tam pełno miejsc, gdzie mogłaby pójść coś przekąsić... Przypomniała sobie bar Pod Parchatym Trolem i ich Roast Dinner, który jadła tam parę miesięcy temu i aż ślinka napłynęła jej do ust.

Dokładnie po dziesięciu minutach Snape zamieszał porządnie eliksir, postukał chochelką o brzeg i odłożył ją na podstawkę.

– Masz dokładnie godzinę przerwy. Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz przyglądać się końcówce procesu – powiedział, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

Hermiona zsunęła się ze stołka, zrobiła dwa kroki w stronę drzwi i zwolniła.

– A pan nie idzie na obiad? – zagadnęła niepewnie.

– Nie.

– Może panu coś przynieść? Nie wiem...

Snape poderwał się jak ukąszony.

– Chcesz przynieść jedzenie do pracowni eliksirów??! Zwariowałaś, Granger?!

– Nie do pracowni...

– I to ciebie Ministerstwo wysyła na inspekcję?!

– ... ale do waszej salki na dole...

– ... To po prostu żałosne!

– ... gdzie Chase jadł ostatnio!

Ostatnie zdania wykrzyczeli razem; on wyraźnie rozwścieczony, ona, próbując się bronić, po czym zapadło nagłe milczenie. W nagle zapadłej ciszy można było usłyszeć ich przyspieszony oddech.

Snape patrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym obrócił się gwałtownie do stołu.

– Nie jestem głodny. Idź już.

Hermiona chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała co. Czuła tylko, jak piecze ją gardło, więc szybko podeszła do drzwi i pchnęła je. Nie drgnęły, więc pchnęła je mocniej.

– Alohomora! – warknęła i praktycznie uciekła na korytarz.

_Cholera, cholera, cholera!!! Czemu nie może być tak spokojnie jak ostatnio?!_

Odechciało się jej Roast Dinner, w zasadzie odechciało się jej jeść. To znaczy nadal ssało ją w żołądku, ale nie umiała nawet myśleć o tym, co mogłaby zjeść, więc kupiła sobie kanapkę z peklowaną wołowiną i wmusiła ją w siebie.

Idąc przed siebie, odtwarzała w myślach kłótnię sprzed chwili. Jej wzrok prześlizgiwał się po szybach wystawowych, po mijanych ludziach, ale umysł nie rejestrował ani ozdobnych talerzyków i filiżanek, dziecinnych miotełek, ani poszczególnych twarzy. Do chwili, kiedy dostrzegła coś znajomego. Na jakimś żółto-zielonym plakacie ogłoszeniowym widniała kość skrzyżowana z różdżką.

_Klinika! No jasne, idź dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Chasem! Przecież obiecałaś to Powellowi! A poza tym przestaniesz się zadręczać tą durną pyskówką!_

Najprościej było aportować się w domu i fiuuknąć prosto do Kliniki, więc Hermiona nie zastanawiała się dłużej, tylko deportowała z Pokątnej. Następnie fiuuknęła na Oddział Zatruć. Nikt poza pracownikami nie mógł w ten sposób podróżować do Kliniki – do tego należało być oznaczonym specjalnym zaklęciem identyfikacyjnym, które otrzymywało się w momencie zostania Uzdrowicielem w Św. Mungu.

– Hermiona? – usłyszała głos Margarity, koleżanki z drugiej zmiany. – Kurczę, ale ty ładnie wyglądasz....!

– Dzień dobry, Marga. I dziękuję! – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

W Klinice, w JEJ Klinice, w znajomym miejscu, pośród znajomych ludzi, natychmiast poczuła się lepiej.  _Uffff!_

– Coś się stało? Chyba cię nagle nie wezwali? – zaniepokoiła się Margarita i podeszła do niej z tacką pełną fiolek z eliksirami. – Nic takiego się nie dzieje prócz tego, że rano przynieśli nam tu psa, który rzygał jak kot.

– Tu, na górę?

– Nie, zatrzymali ich na Izbie Przyjęć, ale posłali po Stana, żeby rzucił na niego okiem. No więc co tu robisz?

– Stęskniłam się – mruknęła Hermiona. – Muszę zobaczyć Mathiasa. Miłego dnia, Marga i do poniedziałku!

– Farciara – usłyszała jeszcze, gdy ruszyła do biura Uzdrowiciela Dyżurnego.

Nie było go w biurze, co wcale jej nie zdziwiło, więc przeszła się po Oddziale, rozpytując o niego. Jeden z kolegów wysłał ją w końcu do Sali Kaczuszek (czyli sali numer 2, na drzwiach której jakieś odwiedzające dziecko namalowało kiedyś nieporadnie żółte kaczuszki, i tak już zostało).

I faktycznie, znalazła tam Mathiasa, który akurat próbował nakłonić jakiegoś nowego pacjenta do wypicia duszkiem eliksiru wymiotnego. Na jej widok machnął na powitanie, po czym wyraźnie stracił cierpliwość i gdy pacjent na próbę przechylił fiolkę i spróbował zanurzyć w niej język, podniósł mu ją nieoczekiwanie i przytrzymał przy ustach. Natychmiast rozległ się charkot i mężczyzna zaczął wymiotować.

– No nareszcie! – ucieszył się Mathias. – Teraz poczuje się pan lepiej! Langustnika się nie jada!

Gdy wymioty się skończyły, rzucił Chłoszczyść i podszedł do Hermiony.

– Choć lepiej jeść niż dać się ukąsić. Potem przez tydzień ma się cholernego pecha – rzucił filozoficznie półgłosem. – Dzień dobry, Hermiono. Co tu robisz? Nie miałaś być w Pracowni?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho.

– Dzień dobry, Mathias. Miałam i jestem. Robimy właśnie przerwę. Ale przychodzę, żeby się dowiedzieć, co się wczoraj stało. Chase Griffin nie żyje...

– O choleeera! – westchnął Mathias i oparł się o ścianę na korytarzu. – Nie dostałaś mojej sowy?

– Wyszłam dość wcześnie rano, pewnie jeszcze nie doleciała. Co się stało? Kto mi może coś powiedzieć?

– No właśnie my. Chodź do mnie, to ci wszystko wyjaśnię.

Przeszli do biura Mathiasa, malusieńkiego, obskurnego pokoju bez okna i Hermiona przysiadła na drewnianym krześle, zaś Mathias sięgnął po raport zgonu.

– Zmarł u siebie w domu. Był tam Michael z Przedmiotowych, ale powiedział nam dziś rano, że już nic nie mógł zrobić.

– Wybuchł mu w domu kociołek czy jak?! – zdziwiła się Hermiona i poczuła, że czegoś nie rozumie. – To czemu odesłali go do nas?

– Bo Michael trafił tam przez przypadek. Ściągnął go Snape, który wpadł na niego na Izbie Przyjęć. Kiedy przyszli, Griffin już umierał. Michael sprawdził zaklęciami, że w brzuchu wszystko mu popękało. Płuca, jelita, żołądek, wątroba... Jakimś cudem trzymało się jeszcze serce – wyjaśnił Mathias, spoglądając w raport. – Ale w parę sekund po tym, jak weszli, Griffin dostał krwotoku do płuc i się udusił.

– Jezus... Maria – wyszeptała Hermiona.

– Dokładnie, moja droga. A ponieważ Snape podejrzewa zabójstwo, zgodnie z procedurą ściągnęliśmy ciało, żeby zbadać je dokładniej.

Tym razem Hermiona zbladła mocno.

– ZABÓJSTWO? Ktoś chciał zabić Chase'a??

– Ujmijmy to tak. Albo on się otruł, albo to jego otruli. Każdy, kto diagnozował zwłoki, albo widział szczegółowy raport, się z tym zgodzi.

Hermiona bez słowa wyciągnęła rękę, ale Mathias pokręcił głową.

– Wierz mi, nie chcesz tego widzieć. To było koszmarne.

– Mathias...

– Idź już. Skończ szybko tę inspekcję i wracaj do domu odpocząć. A jeśli przez przypadek trafisz na Harry'ego, to go ode mnie pozdrów.

– Na Harry'ego...? – Hermiona wyraźnie nie nadążała.

Mathias podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je przed nią.

– Snape kazał zawiadomić Aurorów, żeby zrobili oficjalne śledztwo.

Hermiona wyszła z jego biura automatycznie i równie automatycznie podeszła do kominka.

_To dlatego dziś jest taki dziwny! To musiało być naprawdę koszmarne, skoro nawet na nim zrobiło to wrażenie... Albo może sprawę prowadzi Harry i dlatego był w tak parszywym humorze..._

Chwilę gapiła się na kominek, po czym fiuuknęła do siebie i stamtąd aportowała się na Krętą.

Siedząc na niewygodnym, wysokim stołku, patrzyła, jak Severus Snape dodaje ostatnie ingrediencje do kociołka. Śledziła każdy jego ruch, ale nie potrafiła się na tym skupić. Zamiast tego podświadomie obserwowała jego zachowanie, starając się dopasować je do wiadomości od Mathiasa.

Wyraźnie był tym dotknięty, choć nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak bardzo.

Ze szkoły pamiętała, jak na wejście zamaszyście łupał drzwiami w ścianę, lawirował nieustannie między ich ławami i jak chodził szybkim krokiem po korytarzach. Każdy ruch różdżki, każde słowo naładowane było zawsze energią. Dzisiaj, kiedy warzył był... inny.

Zmusiła się do sprecyzowania tego, co widziała. Był... przygaszony. Jakby był zaabsorbowany czymś innym lub wręcz przeciwnie, jakby coś go stale rozpraszało i nie pozwalało być sobą. Poruszał się wolniej niż zawsze, miał lekko obwisłe ramiona i opuszczoną głowę. Z wyjątkiem krótkiej przemowy rano i kłótni w południe w ogóle się nie odzywał, nawet po to, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę, kiedy poprawiała się na stołku czy robiła notatki.

I nawet ta kłótnia była dziwna. Krzyczał zamiast po prostu rzucić jakąś zjadliwą uwagę pod jej adresem. A kiedy skończyli krzyczeć, ciężko oddychał.

Przyjrzała mu się jeszcze uważniej. Rozlał właśnie eliksir do małych buteleczek i kończył wpychać w nie koreczki. Gdy odstawił ostatnią z nich, potarł bezwiednie palcami skroń, jakby bolała go głowa. W ogóle trzymał ją lekko przekrzywioną.  _Z pewnością nie dlatego, żeby na mnie nie patrzeć!_

Zaniepokojona odłożyła pióro i złożyła prawie pustą kartkę pergaminu.

– Mogę w czymś pomóc, panie profesorze?

Potrząsnął przecząco głową.  _Zamiast na mnie warknąć. Cholera, coś z nim jest nie tak..._

I nagle przemknęła jej przez głowę przerażająca myśl.  _A co, jeśli nie skończyło się na Chasie???!!_

– Proszę pana... – zsunęła się gwałtownie ze stołka i podeszła ku niemu.

– Przecież ci powiedziałem, że nie potrzebuję pomocy? – rzucił jej krótkie, niechętne spojrzenie.

– Tak, wiem, ale...

– Nie ma żadnego „ale", panno Granger.

– Jak pan się czuje? Coś panu dolega? – wyrzuciła z siebie.

Snape zamarł i tym razem wyglądał na wyraźnie zaskoczonego.

– Słucham??

Hermiona przygryzła nerwowo usta.

– Widzę, że źle się pan dziś czuje...

– Granger, nie jesteśmy w Klinice.

– To nie ma znaczenia, gdzie jesteśmy. Wyraźnie coś z panem jest nie tak. Musi mi pan tylko...

– Jesteśmy na moim terenie, w mojej pracowni i nie ty będziesz mi mówić, co mam robić!

_Cholera! Jak tu mu przemówić do rozsądku?!_

– Panie profesorze, tu chodzi o pańskie zdrowie!

– Granger, jeśli nie rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię, to wynoś się stąd!

_Cholera jasna!!! Przecież nie wolno mi powiedzieć, co podejrzewam!_

– No już, na co czekasz?!

Z dawną energią podszedł do niej i złapał ją za rękę!  _Och, do diabła z zasadami!!_

– Chase też się źle czuł!!! Co, jeśli pan też zjadł to coś??! – wybuchnęła.

Snape zamarł, chwilę jeszcze patrzył na nią zwężonymi ze złości oczami, po czym wolno poluźnił uścisk.

– Może to nic specjalnego! A może jeśli tę truciznę wykryje się wcześnie, można przygotować antidotum?? – mówiła gorączkowo Hermiona. – Proszę mi pozwolić sobie pomóc! Panie profesorze...

Spojrzała na niego prosząco i wstrzymała oddech.

– Nie chcę, żeby... coś się panu stało.  _Na Boga, nie tym razem!_

Odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

– Co chcesz zrobić?

– Boli pana głowa? Brzuch? Serce? – spytała szybko, pamiętna tego, co mówił Mathias.

– Głowa. Trochę, nie bardzo – odparł niechętnie.

– Brał pan eliksir przeciwbólowy czy smocze łuski? Jakieś maści?

– Nie.

– Ma pan zawroty głowy albo nudności? Albo...

– Nic z tych rzeczy.

– Proszę mi pozwolić rzucić kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych – Hermiona sięgnęła po różdżkę i poczekała na pozwolenie.

Snape skinął głową, więc przymknęła oczy i mrucząc zaklęcia, zaczęła powoli i metodycznie przesuwać różdżką nad jego głową, ramionami, klatką piersiową... zwolniła przy żebrach, przesunęła nią nad jego pasem i biodrami, wróciła nad klatkę piersiową i zamarła.

– Panie profesorze... Sądzę, że będzie lepiej, jak udamy się do Kliniki. Teraz. Natychmiast.

.

Instytut Chorób Zakaźnych i Tropikalnych

Londyn, 17.00

 

Profesor Neumann spisał numer ewidencyjny próbki Ebola z Ugandy, z 2001 roku, której potrzebował, i zaczął szukać numeru telefonu do Instytutu Pasteura w Paryżu, gdzie przeprowadzano właśnie najnowsze badania nad szczepionką. Pracujący tam Jean-Pierre Charasse, jeden z najlepszych wirusologów i epidemiologów na świecie, był jego dobrym znajomym, dlatego też Neumann postanowił zasięgnąć jego porady.  
Zanim jednak przepisał numer do notesu, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i weszła doktor Roberts, jego asystentka.

– Panie profesorze, chciał pan wiedzieć, jak wydarzy się coś nowego – podeszła i podała mu podkładkę. – Dosłownie przed chwilą znaleźli dwa inne przypadki. W Mitchelstown i Kingswells.

– W jakim są stanie? Można ich zobaczyć?

– Niestety nie. Zgony nastąpiły kilka dni temu. Za każdym razem ofiary zmarły same, w domu. Nie wzywały pomocy.

Neumann i **Roberts** spojrzeli na siebie i każde z nich wiedziało, o czym myśli to drugie.

– Beth, wiesz, że to niemożliwe – odezwał się w końcu Neumann.

– Ma pan wyniki badań próbki z Manchesteru?

– Jeszcze nie – odparł. Wyniki były dziwne i nic z tego nie rozumiał, więc kazał pobrać następną próbkę i zacząć od początku.

– Jeśli to Ebola, to...

– Jeśli to Ebola, to nie jest to zwykła epidemia – przerwał jej Neumann. – Mamy trzy przypadki, w trzech odległych od siebie miejscach, za to w zbliżonym czasie. Trzy przypadki zerowe? Brak jednego ogniska epidemii? Poza tym nie w Anglii! Ebola występuje w tropikach! Dziś rano założyłem na siebie dodatkowy sweter!

Doktor Roberts usiadła ciężko na składanym krzesełku.

– Być może cała trójka była niedawno w Afryce?

Neumann przejrzał dane dwóch pozostałych ofiar.

– Tłumacz ze stwierdzonym przypadkiem autyzmu i bezrobotna starsza kobieta? Nie, Beth i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Doktor Roberts wpatrywała się w niego, wyraźnie niezdolna do wypowiedzenia tego na głos.

– Zaczął już Aleksander Wielki. Katapultował zarażone ciała przez mury obronne, żeby później móc wejść i dobić umierających. Od tego czasu technika bardzo posunęła sie do przodu, moja droga.

 


	5. Rozdział 5

PRACOWNIA ELIKSIRÓW POWELLA

18.00

Pracownia numer osiem

 

Obaj Aurorzy zjawili się w Pracowni dopiero koło czternastej. Ranek spędzili w Św. Mungu, uczestnicząc w diagnozach przyczyny zgonu, a potem rozmawiając długo z Uzdrowicielami. Zwłaszcza Paul dopytywał się o szczegóły, zżymając się na specjalistyczny żargon, którym się posługiwali. Później wrócili do Kwatery Głównej Aurorów, żeby przejrzeć wywołane już, ruchome zdjęcia.

– Nie rozumiem, po cholerę wywołujecie je w tym waszym magicznym syfie – spytał Roger fotografa. – Przecież oni nie żyją! Co tu ma się ruszać?!

– Na tym faktycznie nic się nie porusza – zgodził się fotograf. – Ale na niektórych widać, jak ścieka krew, albo drgawki, albo jak rozpuszcza się ciało...

Paul, który jadł akurat batonika, odłożył go gwałtownie na bok.

– Jeremy, daruj już szczegóły, dobrze?! To wyjątkowo obrzydliwe!

Gdy zjawili się w Pracowni, Powell oznajmił im, że Severus Snape kończy właśnie warzyć niezwykle ważny eliksir i nie można mu przeszkadzać. Porozmawiali więc z pozostałymi pracownikami i na koniec poszli do sali, w której, zdaniem Snape'a, Griffin znalazł czekoladową żabę.

– Z pewnością nie znajdziemy tu czekoladowych kijanek – stwierdził Paul. – Jak się dzielimy? Ty robisz analizę sytuacyjną czy ja?

– Mogę zrobić – zgodził się jego partner. Przy analizie sytuacyjnej nie trzeba było łazić na czworaka, co bardzo mu odpowiadało.

Paul zaczął więc rozglądać się po pracowni w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych śladów, zaś Roger narysował plan pracowni, rozmieszczenie mebli, drzwi i okien i zaczął spisywać, co dokładnie się w niej znajdowało. A miał co pisać! Po pół godzinie się złamał.

– Wiesz co, skoczę po Jeremy'ego – powiedział, odkładając na stół długi na dwie stopy pergamin, zapisany niewyraźnymi gryzmołami. – Poczekaj na mnie, dobra?

Paul, który analizował właśnie zaklęcia sondujące, tylko kiwnął głową. Roger pchnął drzwi i odruchowo dał krok do przodu. I poczuł przenikliwy ból w przedramieniu i w głowie.

– Kuźwa! Alohomora!

Drzwi ustąpiły i Roger stoczył się po schodach na dół, nadal klnąc pod nosem.

\- Pieprzeni maniacy ochrony i bezpieczeństwa się znaleźli, cholera jasna. A wszyscy mówią, że to my mamy największego hopla! Od dziś nie zamykam drzwi nawet w kiblu!

Paul dopisał Evanesco do listy zaklęć, które były ostatnio używane w tym pomieszczeniu, i odłożył ją na bok. Zajmie się nią później. Teraz zaś nadeszła pora na wzięcie pod lupę śladów fizycznych.

Obejrzał dokładnie kamienny zlew. Od środka był troszkę popękany, widać było kilka rys biegnących do odpływu, więc przyjrzał im się dokładnie, ale nic nie znalazł. Uklęknął na podłodze i przechylił się, żeby spojrzeć pod światło. Prócz cieniutkiej warstewki kurzu na jasnoszarej powierzchni nie było żadnych paprochów, nitek z ubrania, włosów czy choćby okruszków ingrediencji.

Wziął się za oglądanie stołu, na którym prócz trzech palników nic nie stało, przyjrzał się stołkom i zszedł na podłogę. I tu wreszcie coś zobaczył. Tuż koło nogi od stołu dostrzegł jakąś niewyraźną, ciemną plamę.

– ... wszystko, bo ja mam już dość. Od pisania boli mnie ręka – usłyszał zdyszany głos Rogera.

– Nie ma sprawy. Zaczynam od lewej, więc suń się – odparł Jeremy.

Przyświecając sobie różdżką, Paul pochylił się i badawczo przyjrzał się znalezisku.

– Masz coś? – spytał Roger.

– Mam. Tu coś kapnęło, wygląda na czekoladę...

– NIE DOTYKAJ!!!

Paul poderwał się jak ukąszony i uderzył głową o spód stołu.

– Nie drzyj się tak, do cholery! Przecież nie dotykam. O co ci chodzi! – jęknął, zaciskając oczy z bólu.

Roger pociągnął partnera za rękę i pomógł mu wstać.

– Sorki. Ale bałem się, że zaraz jej dotkniesz.

– Nie bój się, nie ruszyłbym niczego przed zrobieniem zdjęć.

Błysnął flesz i w pomieszczeniu rozszedł się zapach palonej magnezji.

– Dobra, ta ściana gotowa – mruknął Jeremy i podszedł do nich. – Cyknąć wam tu coś?

Paul odsunął stołek i pokazał plamę na podłodze.

– Weź ją z bliska. Ale nie dotykaj.

– O co wam chodzi z tym dotykaniem?

– Jak nie chcesz wykorkować tak jak tamten gość wczoraj, nawet na to nie patrz – wyjaśnił Paul. – Snape podejrzewa zatrutą czekoladę.

Jeremy akurat dosypywał magnezji do zasobnika koło aparatu. Zadrżała mu ręka i troszkę proszku posypało się na podłogę.

– Cholera. To przejdźcie stąd, spróbuję cyknąć na siedząco.

Paul przeczekał robienie zdjęcia i zaczął zdrapywać ciemną plamę. Potem rozłożył na podłodze specjalną kopertę do przechowywania dowodów, zaklęciem przeniósł małe drobiny na środek i zamknął ją.

– Co z tym zrobisz? – zapytał Roger.

– Przecież nie zjem, uspokój się. Dam to Augiemu, niech to przeanalizuje.

Jeremy „obcykał" resztę pomieszczenia i cała trójka wyszła.

– Wreszcie weekend... – przeciągnął się Jeremy. – Jak chcecie, to dajcie mi tą czekoladkę i spadajcie do domu. Muszę zanieść aparat do Kwatery, więc mogę ją podrzucić Augustusowi.

– Dzięki wielkie, ale i tak muszę wrócić – zaoponował Paul. – Miłego weekendu!

Roger ziewnął na pożegnanie i cała trójka deportowała się sprzed budynku.

.

Klinika Św. Munga, 18:00

 

– Nie widzę nic alarmującego – powiedział Mathias, przesuwając różdżką nad torsem Severusa Snape'a. – To tylko zmiany w mięśniach pod wpływem zbyt mocnych i długotrwałych skurczy.

Hermiona wypuściła głośno powietrze i oparła się o ścianę. Do tej pory śledziła każdy ruch Mathiasa i czekała z napięciem na werdykt.

– Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam – bąknęła przepraszająco.

– A niby skąd miałaś widzieć. Na Zatrucia nie często przywożą bohaterów wojennych.

Snape również odetchnął z ulgą. Nie okazał tego po sobie, choć przyszło mu to z trudem. Do ostatnich ponurych wydarzeń, zmęczenia i bólu głowy, który na szczęście przechodził, doszło jeszcze nagłe przeświadczenie, że podzieli koszmarny los przyjaciela i zaczął mieć już po prostu dość.

– Skończyliście? Mogę już iść?

Mathias skinął głową i podał fiolkę z mocnym eliksirem wzmacniającym.

– Proszę zjeść porządną kolację, wypić eliksir i pójść spać. Inaczej długo pan tak nie wytrzyma.

– Dam sobie radę.

– Tak jak przed chwilą – dociął mu Mathias.

– Nie prosiłem się o pomoc – odpalił Snape.

Hermiona posłała mu wkurzone spojrzenie i ruszyła ku drzwiom.

– Cudownie. Miłego weekendu, panie profesorze!

– Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek, panno Granger.

– Wtorek.

– Doskonały pomysł.

– Też tak uważam. W poniedziałek mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia – rzuciła szybko i wychodząc, trzasnęła drzwiami.

Snape nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć. Zacisnął zęby i zaczął poprawiać roboczą bluzę. Mathias przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– Niech pan nie będzie dla niej taki twardy. Ona naprawdę na to nie zasługuje.

– Zasługuje jak najbardziej. Nie prosiłem się o żadną pomoc – powtórzył z uporem Snape. – Będzie zdecydowanie lepiej dla tej Kliniki, jak panna Granger przestanie wymyślać sobie wyimaginowane choroby.

Mathias miał anielską cierpliwość, ale ta też miała swoje granice.

– Proszę mnie posłuchać, profesorze. Nie ma już Panny Granger. Teraz jest Uzdrowicielka Granger. Hermiona jest przede wszystkim UZDROWICIELKĄ, i to doskonałą. Bardzo troszczy się o pacjentów i zawsze robi wszystko, żeby im pomóc i uchronić od bólu i cierpienia. Którego pan doświadczył już chyba wystarczająco dużo.

Snape wstał i sięgnął po eliksir.

– Być może. Jest tylko jeden mały problem. Nie jestem jej pacjentem.

– Nie. I bardzo tego żałuje – Mathias przytrzymał ręką drzwi.

Snape nie odpowiedział, tylko uniósł pytająco jedną brew.

– Nigdy nie rozmawialiście o tym, dlaczego Hermiona została Uzdrowicielką? – spytał cicho Mathias, co w jakiś sposób uspokoiło Snape'a. – Nie? W dużej mierze przez pana. Po zakończeniu drugiej wojny Hermiona dostała wstrząsu post-traumatycznego. Obwiniała się za śmierć tych, którzy zginęli w czasie bitwy i tych, którzy zmarli potem, w wyniku odniesionych ran. Próbowała ich leczyć, ale nie umiała. Ale przede wszystkim wyrzucała sobie, że zostawiła pana we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i nawet nie sprawdziła, czy pan jeszcze żyje.

– Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, po której byłem stronie – wtrącił Snape, słuchając go uważnie.

– Och, niech pan przestanie! Zna pan Hermionę o wiele dłużej niż ja. Ta dziewczyna zawsze stawała w obronie słabszych. Broniła skrzaty domowe. Nawet tego zwariowanego skrzata Harry'ego, który przez cały czas ją opluwał! Sądzi pan, że mogłaby tak bez skrupułów zostawić umierającego człowieka?!

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze, co dalej?

– Nic dalej – prychnął Mathias i się opamiętał. – Do tego doszła strata rodziców. Tuż po pańskim procesie Ministerstwo wysłało do Australii dwóch Aurorów, którzy szukali ich przez zaledwie cztery dni i wrócili z niczym. Hermiona się załamała. Zaczęła unikać kontaktów z ludźmi, zaszyła się wśród mugoli, nie chciała nawet używać magii. W końcu Harry'emu udało się ją zaciągnąć do Kliniki i zajęli się nią Uzdrowiciele Umysłu. Wyciągnęli ją z tego dopiero dwa miesiące później, choć jeszcze nie do końca doszła do siebie. I wtedy Hermiona zdecydowała się zostać Uzdrowicielką. Chciała się czuć potrzebna, pomagać ludziom, a nie przekładać papierki na ministerialnym stanowisku. Choć ja mam wrażenie, że po prostu stara się odpokutować za nie swoje winy.

Przez chwilę obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie.

– To wszystko jest bardzo wzruszające, ale ja nie potrzebuję matki – rzucił w końcu Snape.

– Niech pan po prostu weźmie pod uwagę to, co panu powiedziałem.

– Wezmę. A teraz proszę pozwolić mi wyjść. Ponoć zalecił mi pan odpoczynek.

Mathias otworzył przed nim drzwi, Snape skinął mu głową i wyszedł. Mathias przyglądał mu się, jak szedł długim korytarzem aż do schodów tylnej klatki schodowej. Gdy znikł mu z widoku, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Hermiony.

Dziewczyna stała po drugiej stronie korytarza, przy oknie wychodzącym na ulicę. Na obcasach, w czarnym wąskim ubraniu wyglądała zaskakująco krucho.

– Zobacz na tego wariata tam – powiedział, stając za nią i pokazując młodego chłopaka w puchowej kurtce i klapkach na bosych stopach. – Ten to ma dopiero gust!

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, ale po chwili parsknęła śmiechem.

– Widzę, że wreszcie uwolniłeś mojego szanownego profesora od twojego durnego towarzystwa?

– To zadziałało lepiej niż tuzin eliksirów wzmacniających. Nic mu nie będzie. Ale sądzę, że docenia, że go tu przyprowadziłaś.

– Jasne. Właśnie widziałam. Co to są za zmiany w mięśniach? – zmieniła temat.

– Za wiele skurczy. Za długo – odparł Mathias. – Kiedy odczuwasz bardzo silny ból, kurczą ci się wszystkie mięśnie. A kiedy trwa to zbyt długo, nawet jak ból ustąpi, mięśnie nie potrafią się rozkurczyć. Potem przez jakiś czas dopadają cię spazmy skurczowe. Jeśli w tym czasie dochodzi do wysiłku fizycznego, po prostu pękają. Z czasem te rany się goją, ale zawsze zostają blizny, szczególnie na tych głębiej położonych.

– Cruciatus – szepnęła Hermiona.

– Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać musiał się na nim wyżywać.

– O mój Boże...

Mathias objął ją lekko i uścisnął pocieszająco.

– To nie twoja wina, Hermiono. Nic z tego, co się wtedy stało, nie jest twoją winą. Tak jak nie jest to wina Harry'ego czy Rona. Po prostu tak się stało. Gdyby ciebie nie było, to stałoby się tak czy inaczej. I doskonale o tym wiesz.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche „y-hm".

– Za to jak tak dalej pójdzie, to przez ciebie będę musiał zmienić specjalizację. I co wtedy beze mnie zrobisz? – dorzucił już na wesoło.

Hermiona odpowiedziała bladym uśmiechem i odsunęła się.

– Chyba będzie lepiej, jak wrócę do domu.

– Idź i odpocznij.

.

Ministerstwo Magii, Kwatera Główna Aurorów

Wieczór

 

Harry zbierał swoje rzeczy, kiedy do Kwatery wmaszerował Paul.

– Jeszcze w robocie? – rzucił, przechodząc pospiesznie koło niego.

– Ja już kończę, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie – zaprzeczył Harry.

Zdjął strój Aurorów, przewiesił przez oparcie krzesła i podszedł do boksu Paula.

– No i jak wam idzie ta sprawa ze Snape'm?

– Niech to cholera weźmie – zgrzytnął zębami Paul. – Ciesz się, że cię to omija.

Harry przysiadł na krawędzi biurka i zaparł się prawą nogą.

– Taki jest upierdliwy?

– Nie o to chodzi. Facet nie żyje. Nie ma żadnych śladów ani w jego domu, ani w Pracowni, prócz tak marnej ilości czekolady, że znalezienie w niej czegoś jest po prostu niemożliwe. Nikt poza nim tam nie wchodził, nikt nic nie widział, nie słyszał i nie wie. No i nie widzę motywu. Jest tylko hipoteza Snape'a, że jego kumpel został otruty. Po trosze się z tym zgodzę. Przypuszczam, że zeżarł coś sam, zatruł się oparami, jak spieprzył jakiś eliksir i to wszystko – wyrzucił z siebie Paul.

– Kurcze – westchnął Harry. – Nie przypuszczałem... przykro mi, że tak wyszło.

– Nie przejmuj się, chłopie. Tak bywa – klepnął go Paul po ramieniu. – Dobra, ja już lecę. Może uda mi się złapać Augiego.

Wyszli razem i Paul poszedł szybkim krokiem do Biura Badawczego. Pracowała tam niewielka grupka ludzi, którzy byli ekspertami w rozmaitych dziedzinach i robili wszystkie analizy niezbędne do śledztwa. Priorytetami były oczywiście sprawy związane z czarną magią.

Augie już wyszedł, więc Paul zostawił na jego biurku kopertę z drobinami czekolady i napisał krótką notatkę.

„Augie, rzuć na to okiem. Dzięki, Paul".

.

Sobota wieczór, 19 kwietnia

Wybrzeże Dover-Folkstone,  Anglia

 

Harris aportował się na plaży i rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła. Był sam. Szeroka piaszczysta plaża zamknięta była z obu stron większymi i mniejszymi klifami schodzącymi daleko do morza. Od strony lądu odgradzała ją wysoka na kilka jardów skała; Harris z trudem mógł dojrzeć kępy trawy, które porastały nierówne zbocze. Ostry wiatr targał nimi gwałtownie na wszystkie strony, jakby chciał je wyrwać z korzeniami.

Z całą pewnością nie było niebezpieczeństwa, że wpadnie na nich jakiś mugol.

Zadowolony podszedł do wyrzuconego przez morze wielkiego pnia drzewa. Był obwieszony wodorostami i mokry, tak jak ciemny piasek dookoła, co wskazywało, że całkiem niedawno zaczął się odpływ. Harris zaklęciem oczyścił fragment pnia, na tyle duży, żeby mógł się o niego wygodnie oprzeć i popatrzył na wzburzone morze.

Wielkie fale toczyły się ku niemu, załamywały z hukiem i natychmiast cofały, zamieniając brzeg w biały pas syczącej i kipiącej wściekle piany. Mógłby przysiąc, że natura właśnie kłóciła się ze sobą. Co jakiś czas jakby łagodniała, fale przycichały, ale tylko po to, żeby po chwili natrzeć na siebie jeszcze zacieklej, z jeszcze większą furią. Nieujarzmiona, zdecydowana była nigdy się nie poddać i toczyć tę walkę całą wieczność.

Harris przyglądał się właśnie mewie, która z trudem szybowała w stronę morza, gdy w jego pobliżu aportował się Peter. Na jego widok machnął ręką i coś zawołał, ale wiatr porwał natychmiast jego słowa.

– Ale psia pogoda – sapnął, gdy dotarł wreszcie do niego.

– Wiesz, po co Stary nas wezwał? – spytał Harris. Nie miał ochoty na pogaduszki o pogodzie.

– Pojęcia nie mam – Peter wzruszył ramionami i owinął sobie szalik dookoła gardła. – Może ma jakieś wiadomości o tym jakimś Griffinie?

Harris właśnie się tego obawiał. Skoro Stary nie czekał tydzień, ale wezwał ich już dzisiaj, musiał mieć jakiś ważny powód.

Czekali jeszcze trochę i Harrisa zaczęły boleć zaciskane mocno zęby.

Nagle, parę jardów dalej aportowały się dwie osoby i zaczęły przedzierać się pod wiatr w ich kierunku. Jedną z nich był ich szef, ale drugiej nie poznawali. Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna o gęstej czarnej brodzie, wąsach i zaskakująco błękitnych oczach nie kojarzył się im z nikim, kogo znali.

– Wciągnął w to kogoś innego? – mruknął coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Harris.

– Co mówisz?

– Nic, nieważne – Zaraz i tak miało się okazać, więc po co było spekulować.

Dwóch mężczyzn dotarło wreszcie do nich. Zatrzymali się parę stóp dalej i ich szef machnął w kierunku stojącego obok, postawnego mężczyzny.

– Poznajcie Gratusa.

Harris i Peter skinęli mu głowami i czekali na prezentację, która jednak nie nastąpiła.

– Mam dla was złe wiadomości – ciągnął ich szef. – Dowiedziałem się, że Griffin zmarł, bo zjadł czekoladową żabę. Mówi wam to coś?

– Przecież... – bąknął Harris, patrząc na Petera.

– Ale ją złapałeś – odparł natychmiast Peter.

– Jedna chciała nam uciec, ale ją złapaliśmy! – zapewnił gorliwie Harris.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co się stało! Schrzaniliście sprawę! Co gorsza, zostawiliście na posadzce zastygłą czekoladę. Aurorzy znaleźli ją i oddali do analizy. Ale to nie wszystko. Mugolscy Uzdrowiciele znaleźli zarówno tę kobietę, na której ostatnio testowaliście eliksir, jak i mężczyznę, na którym testowaliście pierwszą próbkę. Harris, jak ty wybierałeś ofiary? Jak na osoby samotne, muszą mieć dobrych przyjaciół wśród Uzdrowicieli, skoro tak łatwo je znaleźli!

Harris skrzywił się i zacisnął bezradnie pięści. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia co, poza tym... Poza tym to już nie miało sensu. Wiedział. Już wiedział, po co Stary ściągnął tu kogoś innego.

– Spieprzyliście wszystko dokładnie od początku do końca! Cały plan wisi na włosku!

Harris nie zaprzeczył. W jakiś przedziwny sposób miał wrażenie, że jego zmysł percepcji się wyostrzył. Nagle poczuł wyraźniej wiatr na twarzy. Usłyszał chrzęst piasku spływającego do morza... Czuł, jak stojący koło niego Peter dygoce jak liść na wietrze.

– Avada Kedavra!

Błysnął zielony promień i Harris zwalił się ciężko na ziemię. Peter poczuł, jak w okolicach krocza robi mu się mokro i gorąco. Zachłysnął się powietrzem i zamarł, zaciskając oczy.  _Merlinie, to sen! Merlinie, Merlinie, Merlinie, proszę...!!!!_

– Pozbądź się ciała, Gratusie – usłyszał. – Peterson, daję ci ostatnią szansę.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Gdy odważył się uchylić powieki, był sam. Tylko ślady na piasku koło niego mówiły, że to jednak nie był sen.

Potoczył nieprzytomnym wzrokiem dookoła i czym prędzej obrócił się na pięcie, żeby uciec od tego koszmaru.

.

Instytut Chorób Zakaźnych i Tropikalnych

Londyn

 

Profesor Neumann przyglądał się nowej próbce pochodzącej z krwi zmarłego wczoraj mężczyzny. Wyregulował ostrość, naświetlenie i szukał znajomej formy wirusa. Chciał i zarazem nie chciał go znaleźć.

Ale tak, jak w poprzedniej próbce, go nie widział.

Przekartkował książkę z przykładami i opisami próbek z 1976 roku. Wirus na każdym zdjęciu wyglądał podobnie. Miał formę pastorału, wyraźne struktury białkowe, inne tylko było zakrzywienie na końcu łańcucha RNA, ale wszystko zależało od szczepu.

W jego próbkach nic takiego nie było. Nie było ŻADNEGO wirusa.

Sięgnął po analizę przeciwciał. Wynik był negatywny, zarówno w przypadku wczorajszego zgonu, jak i dwóch poprzednich.

Nagle w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu zadzwonił wewnętrzny telefon. Neumann porzucił mikroskop i podszedł szybko odebrać.

– Profesor Neumann.

– Profesorze, mamy następny przypadek – usłyszał głos swojej asystentki. – W dodatku w Londynie, niedaleko nas. Niestety kobieta już nie żyje, śmierć nastąpiła wczoraj rano, ale znaleźli ją dopiero teraz.

– Wiemy coś więcej?

– To samo co przy poprzednich – Neumann oparł słuchawkę o ramię, przycisnął brodą i zaczął pospiesznie notować dane, które podawała mu jego asystentka.

– Każ im przesłać nam tu dwie albo trzy fiolki krwi. Natychmiast.

Dwie godziny później stali oboje przy mikroskopie i przyglądali się w milczeniu próbce. Idealnie czysta, bez pastorału, bez przeciwciał. Gdyby nie znali przyczyny zgonu, powiedzieliby, że nastąpiła z przyczyn naturalnych. Niestety prawda była inna.

Doktor Roberts obróciła się ku niemu i zdjęła maskę i czepek.

– Co to ma być, profesorze?

– Ktoś się czymś bawi, Beth.

.

Sobota, 19 kwietnia, 

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella, 

20.00

 

Mia skończyła sprzątanie salki jadalnej i spojrzała na zegarek. Dziesięć po ósmej.   
Od godziny robiła to coraz częściej, próbowała się pospieszyć, żeby skończyć przed ósmą, ale spędziła więcej czasu na czyszczeniu prysznica, w salce też było więcej do zmywania i proszę, spóźniła się dziesięć minut.

Nie chodziło jej o powrót do domu, ale o to, żeby uniknąć tego starego dziada, który pilnował Pracowni. Nie cierpiała go. Był obrzydliwy. Na pół wyłysiały, z wielkimi, odstającymi uszami, śmierdzący zwietrzałym dymem z fajki... i jeszcze do tego te jego idiotyczne aluzje! Wszystkie łączyły się z łóżkiem. Ciągle sugerował, że spóźniła się, bo chciała zadowolić mężunia, radził przebrać się w sukienkę jeszcze przed wyjściem, bo to powinno na mężunia podziałać... Merlinie, zboczony staruch! Był tak ślepy, że nie odczytałby słowa SEKS, nawet jakby mu lupę podsunąć, a gadał, jakby jeszcze mógł!

_Na całe szczęście jest równie głuchy._

Zebrała szybko wszystkie śmiecie do worka, zawiązała go, zmniejszyła i wrzuciła do wózka z magicznym zasysaczem kurzu, szczotkami i płynami do czyszczenia. Potem rzuciła Alohomorę, uchyliła odrobinę drzwi i nasłuchiwała przez minutę.

Ale wszędzie panowała cisza.  _Albo poczłapał na górę, albo siedzi w swojej kanciapie i drzemie._  Szepnęła Silencio na kółka wózka, pospiesznie wypchnęła go na korytarz i rzuciwszy przez ramię Colloportus, praktycznie pognała na koniec korytarza, aż dopadła zwykłych drzwi zamykanych na normalną klamkę.

Zawsze ją zastanawiało, czemu laboranci mieli prawo do „drzwi majtanych", żeby mogli otwierać je bez pomocy rąk, a ona nie. Musiała je otwierać, świecić światło, przytrzymywać plecami, żeby się nie zamknęły, szarpać się z wózkiem...

Tym razem było to jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane, bo przy okazji musiała uważać, żeby o nic nie zawadzić, nie stuknąć i nie narobić hałasu.

Kiedy już zamknęła drzwi za sobą, otarła spocone czoło i odetchnęła ciężko, ale z poczuciem triumfu.

Jednym pchnięciem odstawiła wózek na miejsce, machnięciem różdżki opróżniła kubeł z perfumowaną wodą czyszczącą, odwiesiła na wieszak szczotki i sięgnęła po lekką pelerynę. Otuliła się nią, złapała za zmniejszone worki ze śmieciami i otworzyła drugie drzwi, wychodzące na małe, zamknięte podwórko. Stały tam trzy pojemniki na śmieci – jeden na zwykłe, dwa na resztki po warzonych eliksirach i, nie wiedzieć czemu, trzepak na dywany. Mia wyrzuciła zmniejszone worki, skupiła się na myśli o własnym domu i obróciła na pięcie.

I z cichym trzaskiem zniknęła.

.

Niedziela, 20 kwietnia, Cokeworth, Spinner's End

Wczesne Popołudnie,

 

Severus Snape zanurzył długi, wąski palec w słoiczku z pyłem Kamienia Księżycowego, przeniósł go ostrożnie nad złoty kociołek i postukał delikatnie. Dosłownie kilka błyszczących drobin spadło do środka.

– Separatum potions – szepnął i wykonał skomplikowany ruch różdżką.

W jednej chwili cieniutka warstewka czekoladowej wody zawrzała, równie szybko znieruchomiała, coś się w niej poruszyło i zamarło.

Snape przesunął na bok otwartą księgę, postawił szklaną zlewkę i bardzo ostrożnie zaklęciem przeniósł do niej zawartość kociołka.

– Evanesco. Aguamenti. Depulso – wskazał różdżką zlew i kociołek odpłynął ku niemu powoli, kołysząc się lekko na boki, ale nie wylała się z niego ani jedna kropla wody.

Snape podniósł szklaną zlewkę i przyjrzał się zawartości pod światło. Na spodzie widać było smużkę brązowej, gęstej mazi, na górze zaś pływające po niej oczko jakiejś cieczy.

Wczoraj spędził cały dzień, warząc roztwór podtrzymujący, do którego zamierzał rozlać oddzielone składniki czekoladowej plamy. Zakładając, że jest to czekolada z trucizną, rozdzielił obie mikstury i dopiero potem planował rozdzielanie składników trucizny.

_Ciekawe, co Aurorzy zrobią z tą drugą plamą._ Kącik ust powędrował mu do góry w lekkim uśmiechu. Do tego potrzebny był kociołek ze złota i znajomość niezbyt popularnego zaklęcia. Szczerze wątpił, żeby Aurorzy mieli kociołek ze złota i już wyobrażał sobie, jak analizują WSZYSTKIE składniki, z czekoladą włącznie.

Czekając, aż czekolada zastygnie i będzie można po prostu odlać od niej truciznę, poszedł zjeść gotowane ziemniaki i stek. Gdy wrócił, czekolada była już zupełnie twarda, więc przelał do cieniutkiej fiolki truciznę, wstawił ją do zlewki z gorącą wodą i podgrzał do wrzenia.

– Separatum Ingrediens.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale w końcu z dna fiolki uniósł się w górę jeden bąbelek powietrza, podryfował ku górze i poszczególne składniki zaczęły się rozdzielać. Kolorowe smużki wirowały powoli wokół siebie, przepływały z gracją to opadając na dno, to unosząc się ku górze. Wyglądało to jak zmysłowy taniec kochanków, pełen pieszczotliwego dotyku, poezji i lekkości.

Między innymi za to piękno Severus kochał sztukę warzenia eliksirów. Zaprzedał temu serce i duszę. Na coś takiego mógłby patrzeć wiecznie.

Jednak miał przed sobą jeszcze dużo pracy, którą koniecznie musiał skończyć dziś, więc z westchnieniem zawodu odstawił fiolkę na podstawkę i przygotował 9 fiolek z roztworem podtrzymującym. Roztwór był zupełnie przezroczysty, ale konsystencją przypominał gęstą galaretę.

Następnie sięgnął po cieniutką szklaną szpatułkę i kropla po kropli zaczął zbierać pierwszą warstwę i zanurzać ją w fiolce z roztworem podtrzymującym. Kiedy skończył kwadrans później, zagrzał truciznę na nowo i zajął się zbieraniem drugiej warstwy. Potem przyszła kolej na następne.

Skończył pięć godzin później. Nadszedł czas, by sprzątnąć. Na całe szczęście składniki w roztworze podtrzymującym mogły być przechowywane tygodniami bez utraty właściwości.

.

Wtorek, 22 kwietnia,

Ministerstwo Magii, Biuro Badawcze

09.00

 

Augie przeczytał liścik od Paula, obejrzał kopertę z drobinkami czekolady i westchnął ze zmęczenia.  _Dużo to tego tu nie ma. Jak mi się uda coś znaleźć, to to będzie cud._ Nie bardzo miał ochotę się za to brać, ale postanowił to zrobić dla Paula.

Wlał odrobinę wody do malutkiego miedzianego kociołka, wsypał zawartość koperty, dorzucił pyłu z Kamienia Księżycowego i podgrzał, po czym rzucił Separatum Ingrediens. Przez chwilę ciemna zawiesina poruszała się, jakby pod powierzchnią wiło się stado węży i znieruchomiała. Augie przelał ją do szklanej zlewki i aż jęknął na widok kolorowej mieszaniny.

_Koszmar, po prostu koszmar._

Wszystkie składniki rozdzieliły się i teraz po dnie pływały zbite w kupie drobinki. Augie zerknął na spód zlewki i odniósł wrażenie, że w niektórych miejscach jest jeszcze jedna warstwa.  _Jakby ktoś zjadł obiad z trzech dań i wszystko wyrzygał._

Wsunął do środka coś, co wyglądało na szydełko, wybrał na pierwszy rzut biały składnik i zaczął go wyciągać na cienką szklaną płytkę. Kiedy skończył, potarł kark, podgrzał zawartość zlewki zaklęciem i wziął się za coś bladożółtawego.

Stękając, podpierając głowę i klnąc pod nosem, po dwóch godzinach skończył wydłubywać przedostatni składnik. Ostatni, gęsty, po prostu wydrapał łyżeczką i potem musiał szydełkiem zdrapać go na płytkę.

W sumie miał 21 płytek. Niektóre składniki nie rozdzieliły się idealnie i prócz zasadniczego na płytce znalazły się szczątki innych, ale na to nic już nie mógł poradzić.

Augie zrobił sobie przerwę na dwie gały czekoladowe i kawę. Odsunął krzesło i prawie położył się na nim.

– Co to jest? – spytał jeden z jego kumpli, przechodząc obok i rzucając krzywym okiem na pobojowisko na stole. Fakt, było wyjątkowe.

Augie szybko przełknął truskawkowy mus.

– Składniki eliksiru.

– Wygląda, jakby wpadły tu chochliki kornwalijskie i wszystko ci porozwalały.

Obaj zaśmiali się, po czym Augie poklepał się po grubym karku.

– Możesz mi pomasować? Bo cholernie boli!

Kumpel zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej i pokręcił głową.

– Augie, Augie, ty nigdy nie przestaniesz próbować, co?

Augie zachichotał, zdjął nogi z krzesła i wrócił do swoich płytek. Najgorsze było przed nim. Należało teraz zgadnąć, co to mogło być.

 


	6. Rozdział 6

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella

Przed południem

 

Hermiona przyszła do Pracowni dopiero przed południem. Przedtem wpadła do Kliniki sprawdzić jak ma się jej pacjent, który trafił na Oddział wczoraj, po tym, jak spróbował jeść Toksyczka. Po krótkim obchodzie fiuuknęła do Ministerstwa zdać Oktawii Banks relację z przebiegu inspekcji, a potem poszła do Aurorów po zezwolenie na wejście do pracowni numer osiem.

Nie bardzo wiedziała, jak powinna się zachować w stosunku do Snape’a. Rozważała nawet pomysł przeproszenia go, ale w końcu uznała, że zrobi to tylko jeśli on przeprosi ją pierwszy.

_Na co naturalnie nie masz co liczyć. Dzień, w którym Severus Snape powie do ciebie „Przepraszam", idziesz grać w Loterię Morgany!_

Poza tym szczególnie dziś chciała go uniknąć, nie tylko z uwagi na to, co się stało w piątek, ale i ze względu na to, co miała robić. Musiała bowiem zająć się kontrolą używania ingrediencji z klasy A i B. Problem polegał na tym, że w Pracowni były tylko dwie osoby, które ich używały. Chase i profesor Snape. A poddanie w wątpliwość jego kompetencji nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

Dlatego też Hermiona zdecydowała, że przyjdzie do Pracowni w miarę późno, zacznie od siódemki, która teraz, po śmierci Chase'a, stała pusta, a potem, kiedy profesor Snape pójdzie na obiad, przemknie się do jego pracowni. I dopiero potem pójdzie do ósemki

Ponieważ dziś miała na sobie ubranie robocze i buty ze skóry smoka, bezszelestnie weszła na piętro, wśliznęła się do siódemki i wzięła się do pracy.

Odstawiła palniki, przywołała dużą, mosiężną wagę, miotełkę do sproszkowanych składników, przyniosła sobie szklane zlewki, przygotowała pergamin, pióra i kolorowe atramenty i podeszła do półeczek ze składnikami.

Przeglądając etykiety, zaczęła pospiesznie szukać klasy A albo B. Powinny stać gdzieś osobno i na ich pojemnikach powinno być oznaczenie SN-A albo SN-B.

Przeszła wzdłuż pierwszej ściany i znalazła je w połowie drugiej. Wszystkie stały na osobnej półce, na dole A, na górze B. Pierwsza buteleczka była jednym ze składników, które sobie upatrzyła!  _Genialnie!_ Zdjęła ją i zaczęła szukać następnych.  _Jest i drugi! Idziemy dalej! Kora drzewa Wiggen..._

Zrobiła krok do przodu i w tym momencie usłyszała, jak otwierają się drzwi. Obróciła się szybko i... zobaczyła stojącego w nich profesora Snape'a.

Oboje wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Przez parę sekund mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym Snape skinął jej wolno głową.

– Panno Granger – powiedział na powitanie.

– Profesorze – Hermiona zachowała się dokładnie tak samo.

Przeszedł obok niej i pochylił się nad kubełkiem pełnym specjalnych perforowanych łyżek. Chwilę przeglądał różne z nich, aż znalazł co chciał i obrócił się do niej i dopiero wtedy Hermiona zorientowała się, że się na niego patrzy.

– Przepraszam – bąknęła i czym prędzej wróciła do czytania nazw na buteleczkach.

Ailhosta, Pazur Gryfa, Strączki Pyskostragu, Sangwinaira... dotarła do końca półki i zajęła się następną. Udawała, że nie zwraca uwagi na nic innego, ale tak naprawdę skupiała się na tym, co działo się za nią. Nie słyszała ani jego kroków, ani stuknięcia zamykanych drzwi, więc wiedziała, że Snape nie wyszedł. Nie wyszedł, więc stał i się jej przyglądał. Miała wrażenie, że czuje na sobie jego wzrok.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co robisz? – jego niski głos zabrzmiał tuż za nią.

Siląc się na spokój, Hermiona obróciła się i odparła:

– Szukam składników.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko zwęził lekko oczy i przyglądał się jej nadal uporczywie, gdy przygryzała usta.  _No tak, zaczyna się!_

– Muszę zważyć niektóre składniki – wyjaśniła. – W ramach kontroli muszę sprawdzić kilka z klasy A i B i wybrałam sobie trzy i właśnie szukam trzeciego.

Severus Snape wyjął jej z ręki dwie buteleczki i długą chwilę wpatrywał się w nie w milczeniu.

– Dlaczego tylko trzy? – spytał w końcu. – I dlaczego właśnie te? Róg reema tak naprawdę nie jest niebezpieczny, niebawem zostanie przesunięty do klasy C. Jaja widłowęża... ostatecznie mogą być. Brugmansja służy do przygotowywania eliksirów miłosnych. To ma być poważna kontrola, panno Granger?

Przesunął puste zlewki Hermiony i zaczął przywoływać inne ingrediencje. Każdą z nich łapał z wprawą, odstawiał płynnym ruchem na stół i wołał kolejną. I następną. I jeszcze jedną...

Waga, pergamin i pióra zginęły pomiędzy rzędem buteleczek, słoików i flakoników. Hermiona już chciała zaprotestować, kiedy Snape postawił przed nią niewielkie kartonowe pudełeczko i obrócił się do niej.

– Najbardziej niebezpieczne ingrediencje klasy A i kilka z B. Sugeruję sprawdzić je wszystkie. Jeśli chcesz, możesz również sprawdzić jaja widłowęża.

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła na nie wszystkie oczy. Do tej pory sądziła, że profesor Snape po prostu szuka w ten sposób KILKU innych, które mogłaby sprawdzić. Ale WSZYSTKIE?

– ... Wszystkie??

_Przecież to tylko rutynowa kontrola._

Severus Snape uniósł ku górze kącik ust w pełnym kpiny uśmieszku.

– To dla ciebie za dużo? Boisz się, że nie dasz rady? To doprawdy zaskakujące. Pierwszy raz widzę, że panna Granger nie potrafi wykonać tak prostego polecenia...

_O jasna cholera! Nie potrafię?! Czekaj, jeszcze zobaczysz, kto tu nie da rady!_

– Oczywiście, że dam sobie radę, panie profesorze – fuknęła i wyprostowała się dumnie.

– Jak zamierzasz je kontrolować?

Hermiona wskazała na puste zlewki i miotełki.

– Wszystkie płynne ingrediencje przeniosę zaklęciem wiążącym na chwilę do zlewek, zważę je i odeślę z powrotem do buteleczek. A te, które są sproszkowane, mogę przenieść na szalki wagi i potem wszystkie zmieść miotełką i zaklęciem powracającym.

– Miotełki nie będą ci potrzebne – zaprzeczył. – Depulso! – odesłał je na miejsce machnięciem różdżki.

– Przecież tak można przenosić proszek! – zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

– Owszem, poprawne rozumowanie – przez twarz Snape'a przemknął cień uśmiechu. – Ale są prostsze sposoby.

Przysunął mosiężną wagę, odkorkował pierwszą buteleczkę z naparem z waleriany i skinął na nią ręką.

– Jakie jest zaklęcie wiążące?

– Colligus.

– Patrz i słuchaj uważnie. Colligus – wskazał różdżką zawartość buteleczki i płyn w środku nagle zbił się w jedną kulkę. – Levimaterium – delikatnie cofnął dłoń i kulka wysunęła się z buteleczki i zawisła w powietrzu.

Obracała się powoli, przybierając różne kształty, rozlewając się łagodnie na boki i wracając do środka. Wyglądało to tak, jakby oddychała. Żyła własnym życiem.

Snape wskazał różdżką głęboką tackę na wadze, a kulka spłynęła i rozlała się na dnie. Hermiona przyglądała się, jak ustawił na drugiej szalce kilka odważników, zwolnił blokadę i długa, wąska igła drgnęła i odchyliła się zaledwie odrobinę od kreski na szczycie. Snape wybrał najmniejszy odważnik, jedną dziesiątą uncji, wylewitował go i opuścił z oszałamiającą delikatnością. Można było poznać, kiedy odważnik dotknął szalki, bo igła przesunęła się o włos i zamarła dokładnie na kresce.

Hermiona odetchnęła i zorientowała się, że do tej pory wstrzymywała powietrze.

Snape zablokował wagę, uniósł w powietrze napar z waleriany i wskazał różdżką buteleczkę. Wirująca kulka wpłynęła do środka i wraz z Finite Incantatem rozlała się gwałtownie po całym dnie.

– Trzy i cztery dziesiąte uncji – powiedział. – Zapamiętałaś zaklęcie i ruch różdżką?

Hermiona, jeszcze trochę oszołomiona, skinęła głową i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że to musi być jego własne zaklęcie.

– Nie powinnam go używać. Nie jest... zalecane – przygryzła znów dolną wargę.

Severus Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Rób, jak chcesz. I pospiesz się, masz jeszcze dwie inne pracownie do skontrolowania.

Po czym wstał, spojrzał na zegarek i uśmiechnął się jadowicie.

– Nie będę ci życzył smacznego, bo przecież chciałaś ważyć w czasie przerwy na lunch?

_Och, ty dupku!!!!_

– Smacznego, panie profesorze – odparsknęła i obróciła się tyłem do niego.

– Dziękuję bardzo. I zwiąż lepiej włosy.

Czując, jak się czerwieni, Hermiona pochyliła głowę, aż usłyszała stuknięcie zamykanych zaklęciem drzwi.

_Uduszę cię. Merlinie, kiedyś cię uduszę!_

Spojrzała na stół zastawiony buteleczkami i flakonikami i spróbowała ocenić, ile czasu jej profesor potrzebował do zważenia pierwszego składnika.

_Trzy minuty? Może troszkę więcej? Dobrze, cztery. A zostały jeszcze... dwadzieścia dwa składniki...._

Sięgnęła po drugą buteleczkę i zlewkę i spróbowała zrobić to tak, jak należy. Po czterech minutach udało jej się dopiero zważyć zlewkę. Spisała wagę i przeniosła do niej zawartość drugiej buteleczki. Nie umiała ocenić na oko wagi, ale płynu było mniej więcej tyle samo, co pierwszego, więc na próbę położyła na szalce trzy jedno-uncjowe odważniki. Gdy zwolniła blokadę, szalka ze zlewką osunęła się gwałtownie, łupnęła o stół, a płyn w zlewce prawie wylał się na zewnątrz.

_Ostrożniej, Granger!_

Podtrzymując szalkę ze zlewką, Hermiona dostawiła trzy kolejne odważniki. Ciut lepiej, igła drgnęła i uniosła się trochę ku górze. Następne dwa. Musiała postawić je za mocno, bo igła zakołysała się mocno na boki. Za mało. Jeszcze jeden. I jeszcze jeden.

_Cholera, dużo jeszcze?!_

Przygryzając mocno usta, dostawiła dwa następne i igła przechyliła się za bardzo na prawo. Odstawiła jeden i zaczęła na próbę dokładać mniejsze odważniki...

Pięć minut później, przeklinając w myślach Severusa Snape'a, gacie Merlina, tą całą cholerną inspekcję i swoje idiotyczne, zwariowane, debilne poczucie honoru, dołożyła jedną setną uncji i igła wreszcie znieruchomiała po środku.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą i igła drgnęła i przechyliła się o włos w lewo.

_Cholera, cholera, cholera jasna!!!!_

Kiedy wreszcie odstawiła na bok drugą buteleczkę i zapisała wagę, spojrzała na zegarek i coś w niej aż jęknęło. Zważenie jednej buteleczki zajęło jej trochę więcej niż kwadrans. A przed sobą miała jeszcze dwadzieścia jeden innych.

Nie miała nawet co marzyć, żeby ważyć składniki w tym samym tempie, co jej profesor. On bezbłędnie oceniał wagę i lewitował odważniki z delikatnością, o jaką nigdy go nie podejrzewała.

Hermiona wzięła do ręki trzecią buteleczkę i porównała jej wagę z poprzednią.  _Wygląda na dwa razy cięższą. Poza tym już nie musisz ważyć tej cholernej zlewki._

Sięgnęła po zlewkę, związała zaklęciem syrop z trzminorka i spróbowała przelać do zlewki. I wtedy się okazało, że syrop jest tak gęsty, że nawet po przechyleniu nie chce wyciekać...

Dwadzieścia minut później Hermiona się poddała. Zapisała wagę syropu i odstawiła pustą zlewkę daleko za wagę. Czas było schować dumę do kieszeni i spróbować zaklęcia Snape'a. Skoro on używał tego tysiące razy i nic się nie działo, ona może użyć go jeszcze sześćdziesiąt dziewięć razy.

Godzinę i sześć flakoników później złożył jej wizytę jej profesor. Obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem zważone już składniki i odesłał je na miejsca.

– Z czym masz problem?

Hermiona potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

– Z niczym. Wszystko w porządku.

– Granger, nie opowiadaj mi tu głupot – syknął Snape. – Takiej odpowiedzi spodziewałbym się po Potterze albo Weasleyu, ale nie po tobie.

Hermiona zwalczyła nagłą ochotę odgryzienia się.

– Nie mam problemu. Po prostu ważenie zajmuje mi trochę więcej czasu niż panu, co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe.

Skinął głową i usiadł na stołku obok.

– Zobaczymy, jak to robisz.

Hermiona przeniosła do płaskiego słoiczka zbitą chmurkę proszku, przykryła wieczkiem i rzuciła Finite Incantatem. Proszek rozsypał się na boki, ale Hermiona już zakręcała wieczko, więc na zewnątrz nie wydostał się nawet najmniejszy obłoczek.

Spojrzała pospiesznie na profesora Snape'a, ale ku jej uldze w jego oczach dostrzegła tylko aprobatę. Sięgnęła więc po kryształową fiolkę i już chciała sięgnąć po inną, podobną, już zważoną, gdy sobie przypomniała, że Snape odesłał je już na półki.

– Szukasz innych fiolek? – spytał domyślnie.

– Tak. Żeby choć mniej więcej wiedzieć, jakie mam wziąć odważniki – potaknęła.

– Całkowicie przewidywalne. Ale nie ma najmniejszego sensu – Snape sięgnął po dwie puste zlewki stojące za wagą, jedną zdecydowanie mniejszą od drugiej i podał jej. – Często waga zależy nie od składnika, ale od samego pojemnika. Fiolki kryształowe będą o wiele cięższe od szklanych, po pierwsze dlatego, że sam kryształ jest cięższy, po drugie dlatego, że są rżnięte ręcznie, więc o wiele grubsze od szklanych, które są dmuchane. Poza tym zapewne szukasz innej fiolki, podobnej wielkością, mam rację? Bardzo dużo będzie zależało od gęstości składnika. Jedna łyżka ikry ramory będzie o wiele cięższa od takiej samej łyżki pancerzyków żuków.

– No więc jak mam ocenić choć w przybliżeniu, ile to waży? – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

– Od tego, panno Granger, jest właśnie to – Snape postukał długim, wąskim palcem w wagę. – Porównywanie butelek to nie jest metoda. To tylko niezbyt zmyślny sposób na wybrnięcie z problemu, który jednak sam w sobie nie nauczy cię niczego. To półśrodek. Naucz się ważyć. Naucz się rozpoznawać składniki, rozumieć je. Poczuj je. Przypomnij sobie ich właściwości, a wtedy będziesz potrafiła bezbłędnie zgadnąć wagę na podstawie ich ilości, a nie całkowicie fałszywych przesłanek wynikających z porównywania ich z innymi.

Dziewczyna z trudem oderwała wzrok od jego dłoni i spojrzała na niego w zdumieniu. TO było coś zupełnie innego. To nie było krytykowanie i naśmiewanie się, ale pokazanie drogi. Rzucenie wyzwania.

Nawet jego głos był inny. Powolny, niski, aksamitny, nęcący wiedzą i równocześnie pełen obietnicy. Porwał ją zupełnie i nagle poczuła, że to jest właśnie to, czego chce. Umieć.

Severus nie dał jej ochłonąć.

– Płyn z rogu buchorożca – rzucił. – Co możesz o nim powiedzieć?

Dziewczyna natychmiast wyprostowała się i skupiła.

– Jest niezwykle wybuchowy, podczas zderzenia...

– Nie pytam o właściwości – przerwał jej, wpatrując się z napięciem w jej oczy. – Jaką ma gęstość? Jest lepki, czy wprost przeciwnie?

– Bardzo rzadki – odparła natychmiast. – Właśnie dlatego...

– Stop – pokręcił głową. – Nie próbuj recytować wszystkiego, co o tym wiesz. Nie staraj się oczarować mnie swoją wiedzą. Chcę słyszeć tylko odpowiedź na moje pytanie. No dalej, skup się!

Hermiona przygryzła usta, zapatrzyła się gdzieś w jego ramię i szukała gorączkowo w myślach.

– Już mam! Jest półpłynny-półgazowy!

Severus Snape nie skomentował jej odpowiedzi w żaden sposób.

– Więc ile może ważyć tak niewielka ilość płynu?

– Nawet nie pół uncji? – zaryzykowała Hermiona i spróbowała wyczytać w jego oczach, czy bardzo się pomyliła. – Może ćwierć?

Kiwnął głową i wziął słoiczek z idealnie okrągłymi, szarymi kulkami.

– Kamień Saargo.

– O wiele cięższy – odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona. – Ma dużą gęstość i jest twardy... Średniej wielkości kamień powinien mieć tak z ... pół funta.

– Bulwy akonitu – pokazał jej butelkę z brunatno-czarnymi bulwami zakończonymi wyschniętymi, połamanymi włókienkami.

– Suche, ale... są bardzo zgrubiałe. Te, których my używamy, są stare, więc jest na nich dużo przyrostu wtórnego...

– Daruj mi dokładną analizę. Twarde, zgrubiałe, łykowate, tak? Ile mogą ważyć?

– Z dziesięć dramów każdy  _(1 dram = 1,77184519 g)_

Snape odstawił buteleczkę i wstał.

– Już wiesz, o co chodzi, więc możesz zabrać się do pracy. Pamiętej, masz myśleć i czuć, a nie wrzucać bezmyślnie odważniki i czekać, co z tego wyniknie. Waga to tylko narzędzie, ale to ty jesteś tu panią.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, a potem, ku własnemu zdumieniu, o wiele bardziej.

– Dziękuję, panie profesorze.

Skinął głową i wyszedł. Hermiona sięgnęła po bulwy akonitu, rzuciła zaklęcie wiążące i przeniosła je na tackę. Było ich piętnaście, więc postawiła na szalkę obok odważnik półfuntowy i zwolniła blokadę.

Igła przechyliła się lekko w lewo, więc delikatnie dostawiła dziesięciodramowy odważnik, a potem jeden dranowy  _(1 dran = 64,79891 mg)_. Igła znieruchomiała o włos od kreski, więc najdelikatniej jak mogła wylewitowała jeszcze jeden i wstrzymała oddech. I uśmiechnęła się, widząc, jak igła drgnęła i zamarła dokładnie na środku.

_Genialne!_

Dwie i pół godziny później wszystkie ingrediencje były zważone. Hermionę zaczęły boleć ramiona, plecy i kark, czuła też mrowienie w palcach. Ale była z siebie dumna!

Uporządkowała pracownię i przeszła do szóstki.

– Mogę? – spytała, wchodząc.

Snape bez słowa wskazał jej drugi koniec stołu i kontynuował mieszanie w kociołku, więc żeby mu nie przeszkadzać, jak najciszej podeszła do ściany, odnalazła składniki klasy A i B i zaczęła je przynosić.

Przez następne dwie godziny pracowali oboje w skupieniu. Żadne z nich się nie odzywało, z wyjątkiem szeptania niektórych zaklęć. Czasami słychać było poskrzypywanie pióra, zgrzytnięcie łyżki na dnie kociołka, bulgotanie eliksiru i odgłos wlewanych do niego płynów.

Gdy Hermiona skończyła i uporządkowała stół, profesor Snape odłożył chochelkę na podstawkę i obrócił się ku niej.

– Jak widać słuchanie porad się przydaje.

– No, owszem – bąknęła Hermiona.

– Muszę przyznać, że... to mnie cieszy.

Dziewczyna zaczęła zginać i rozginać palce, żeby ulżyć bólowi.

– Panie profesorze... mogę o coś zapytać?

– Tak, panno Granger? – uniósł pytająco brew.

– Czemu nie tłumaczył pan tak na lekcjach? Przecież to wszystko było... – szukała słowa, w końcu powiedziała, zażenowana:

– pasjonujące.

Severus uśmiechnął się kątem ust, ale natychmiast spoważniał.

– Powiedziałbym raczej, że pouczające. Ale z pewnością nie dla wszystkich. Większość z tych bałwanów, którzy chodzili na eliksiry, nie słuchałaby więcej niż pierwszego zdania.

– Z pewnością nie! Większość z nich była całkiem zdolna.

– Jest już szósta, a ty masz jeszcze do zważenia dwadzieścia trzy ingrediencje z pracowni numer osiem – zmienił temat. – Proponuję zabrać się za nie, zamiast rozważać to, co było pięć lat temu.

Hermiona westchnęła głęboko, zebrała przybory do pisania i ruszyła ku wyjściu.

– Z pewnością. Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję.

– Nie ma za co. Do jutra.

Dziewczyna przytrzymała drzwi, przyciskając swoje rzeczy do piersi.

– Raczej do czwartku. Nie zamierzałam...

– Ale przyjdziesz, bo mam ci coś do pokazania – przerwał jej niecierpliwie. – Oczekuję cię jutro o ósmej rano. A teraz do widzenia.

Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedziała co.

Z jednej strony miała ochotę go przekląć, ale z drugiej... Przyszło jej do głowy, że Severus Snape wcale nie jest takim cholernym dupkiem, za jakiego go do tej pory brała.

.

Spinner's End, 18.00

 

Snape wyszedł do domu, jak tylko Granger poszła do ósemki. Miał do zidentyfikowania składniki trucizny i choć wiedział, że w roztworze podtrzymującym będą zdatne do analizy przez wiele tygodni, chciał to zrobić jak najszybciej.

Kiedy dziś Granger powiedziała mu, co zamierzała zrobić, przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł, że może to wykorzystać do własnych celów.

Sam mógłby tylko zidentyfikować składniki trucizny, ale nie wiedziałby, czy pochodziły z zapasów Pracowni. Granger, znając ich ilość w różnym czasie i w różnych pracowniach, ewentualne dostawy i mając dostęp do pełnego Rejestru, mogła bez trudu prześledzić kto i do czego ich używał. Oraz stwierdzić, czy nie były używane nielegalnie.

Dlatego dziś dał jej do zważenia wszystkie ingrediencje, które mogły spowodować tak obfity krwotok żołądka i przewodu pokarmowego i dla zmylenia kilka innych. I nadepnął na dumę, żeby zmusić do zrobienia tego, co chciał.  _Na gryfońską dumę zawsze można liczyć. A już szczególnie, sugerując Pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko, że sobie z czymś nie poradzi._

Zjadł resztki z wczorajszej kolacji i zszedł do piwnicy, w której zrobił sobie niewielką pracownię. Różdżką zapalił świece w kandelabrach i usiadł przy szerokim stole zastawionym zlewkami z roztworem podtrzymującym. W każdej z nich, dokładnie po środku, niczym zawieszone w próżni, tkwiły malutkie kulki o różnym kolorze.

Zaczął od żółto-pomarańczowej – wyciągnął ją zaklęciem, sprawdził konsystencję i zapach, roztarł odrobinę na rękawiczce i przez chwilę pocierał uważnie między palcami. W zasadzie pocieranie nie było już potrzebne. Zapach wyraźnie wskazywał na żółć pancernika, ale chciał jeszcze się upewnić. Gęsta krew smoka Norweskiego Kolczastego miała podobny kolor, ale w tym przypadku nie mógłby jej tak łatwo rozetrzeć w palcach.

Z identyczną wprawą Mistrza Eliksirów rozróżnił pozostałe składniki. Czasami wystarczył mu sam wygląd, czasami dotyk lub zapach, ale z każdym z nich obchodził się z identyczną ostrożnością i uwagą, niczym nurek ze znalezioną właśnie unikatową czarną perłą.

Czarne, obsydianowe oczy nie były wcale pustymi tunelami, wręcz przeciwnie. Zmrużone w wyrazie absolutnego skupienia, błyszczały pasją i inteligencją, ale też pełno było w nich nieprzejednanego gniewu i bólu, gdy z każdym kolejnym składnikiem odkrywał koszmar, który zabrał mu przyjaciela.

Gdy skończył o północy, przyjrzał się liście składników. Zgadł dobrze. Wszystkie z nich były pośród tych, które dał Granger do sprawdzenia.

Ekstrakt z krwiowca zdolny był zabić nawet tak mocne stworzenia jak hipogryfy, sfinksy czy jednorożce.

Wydzielina z korniczaka powodowała gnicie struktur budynków. Normalnie używana była rozcieńczona jako składnik magicznych środków czyszczących. Ale nie w tym wypadku.

Zaś proszek z ośmiornicy służył do zwiększania mocy eliksirów.

Severus żałował, że po wyjęciu składników z roztworu podtrzymującego nie można było na powrót ich tam umieścić. Odkrył co było w truciźnie, ale za cenę zniszczenia dowodów.

_Nieważne. Kimkolwiek jesteś, zapłacisz za to. Przysięgam._

Wspiął się po schodach na górę i machnął różdżką. Zapadły nagle mrok wypełnił się zapachem rozgrzanego wosku i swądem gaszonych knotów świec.

.

Tego dnia stało się jeszcze coś związanego z tajemniczymi zgonami, ale zarówno Snape, jak i Hermiona o tym się nie dowiedzieli. Snape, bo nie oglądał mugolskiej telewizji, Hermiona zaś dlatego, że wróciła do domu tak obolała i zmęczona, że nie miała nawet siły włączyć telewizora. Z trudem wykąpała się i padła spać.

Na wszystkich kanałach BBC w przerwach między nadawanym programem pojawiała się krótka informacja dotycząca kilku ostatnich niewyjaśnionych zgonów. Komentator omówił dokładnie symptomy, które musiały pojawić się u ofiar i zaapelował o natychmiastowe zgłaszanie się w najbliższych placówkach medycznych.

Od rana wiadomość obejrzało 80% społeczeństwa i zaczął się prawdziwy szturm na szpitale i przychodnie lekarskie.

Od następnego dnia informacja miała również pojawić się w Sky News, dwudziestoczterogodzinnym programie informacyjnym.

Profesor Neumann i doktor **Roberts** zaalarmowali Krajową Izbę Lekarską, po czym sprawa trafiła do Ministerstwa Zdrowia, które popchnęło ją do Alaina Milburna, Przewodniczącego Rady Zdrowia. Ten powiadomił o sprawie Tony'ego Blaira.

.

Środa, 23 kwietnia

Ministerstwo Magii, Biuro Badawcze, 8.00

 

– Paul! – Augie uśmiechnął się na widok Aurora wchodzącego do Biura. – Jak to dobrze, że jesteś. Skończyłem analizę tych twoich smakołyków i mam dla ciebie nowiny.

Paul przywitał się z dwoma innymi badaczami i podszedł poklepać Augiego po ramieniu. Na ogół wszyscy witali się z nim w ten sposób, bo Augie był mańkutem i z uporem maniaka próbował podawać wszystkim właśnie lewą rękę. Trochę ciężko było ją uścisnąć.

– No i co? – spytał, przysunął sobie krzesło obrócone tyłem do przodu i usiadł okrakiem. – Masz coś ciekawego?

– Niezbyt rewelacyjne, ale mam.

Augie chwilę gmerał w stercie papierów na swoim biurku.

– Zobacz, tutaj.... – przejechał grubym palcem po raporcie i skrzywił się. – Choroba, to nie to. Czekaj chwilę...

Paul był trochę niewyspany i ogólnie miał dziś wszystkiego dość. Oparł brodę na rękach i czekał, aż Augie znajdzie właściwy pergamin.

– Dobra, mam! No więc. Znalazłem kły smoka, otwornice i krwiowiec. Trzech ostatnich składników nie jestem w stanie zidentyfikować. Za mało ich.

Paul zabrał mu pergamin i zaczął czytać.

– Nie mówiłeś o korniczaku? – powiedział w końcu.

– Bo to pewnie nie należy do próbki. Korniczaka znajdziesz w środkach czyszczących – wyjaśnił Augie. – Ktoś musiał porządnie zmyć podłogę, albo źle spłukać i trochę tego dostało się na czekoladę.

Paul dłuższą chwilę przeglądał raport.

– No dobra... a mówiąc po ludzku, to co to oznacza? Kły smoka mogły zabić tamtego faceta?

Augie zaśmiał się radośnie z miną eksperta.

– Profesor Snape niczego cię nie nauczył? Nie wszystkie składniki są składnikami decydującymi. Niektóre służą do zakwaszenia czy alkalizowania płynu, albo tylko pomagają łączyć składniki podstawowe. Kły węża go nie pogryzły. Za to krwiowiec mógł wywołać krwawienie.

To zainteresowało Paula.

– Mógł czy wywołał?

– Zależy od dozy – odparł Augie. – Dałeś mi za mało tej czekolady, żebym mógł dokładnie powiedzieć. Ale przyznam, że on mi się nie podoba. Dlatego napisałem na dole, że krwotok mógł być spowodowany Sanguinaria Canadensis.

– Możesz mi to dać? – spytał Paul, machając pergaminem.

– To nie, muszę go dać do archiwum.

– Archiwum? Już, tak szybko?

Augie skrzywił się przepraszająco i sięgnął po poprzedni raport.

– Przykro mi. Ale wiesz jak jest. To – powachlował pergaminem – jest teraz priorytet. Koszula wysysa krew z właściciela i nie zostaje na niej nawet najmniejszy ślad. Ewidentnie czarna magia. Ledwo znalazłem czas na twoją czekoladkę, ale nic więcej z niej nie wyciągnę.

Paul poklepał Augiego po ramieniu, wstał i odstawił krzesło, obracając je jedną ręką na właściwą stronę, na co Augie spojrzał z podziwem.

– Dzięki, stary. Będę o tym pamiętał.

.

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella

Około 8-mej rano

 

Było w pół do ósmej i Hermiona machnęła ręką na czesanie się, zebrała po prostu włosy w kucyk, wpadła do łazienki umyć zęby i czym prędzej aportowała się na Krętą. Była przed czasem, ale przed spotkaniem ze Snape'm musiała odczekać przynajmniej dwadzieścia minut, aż Veritaserum przestanie działać, bo to, co zamierzała mu powiedzieć, było dalekie od prawdy.Wczoraj nie miała czasu na głębsze przemyślenia, ale dziś rano, przy tostach z dżemem i soku pomarańczowym udało się jej skupić na czymś więcej niż to, że bolą ją ramiona, plecy, ręce, dłonie i kark. Wczoraj była tak pochłonięta szacowaniem wagi, samym ważeniem, przenoszeniem składników z i do pojemników, że nie zastanawiała się, Z JAKIMI składnikami właśnie pracuje.

Dziś przypomniała sobie wszystkie i prawie natychmiast przejrzała gierkę Snape'a.

Zdecydowana większość składników w spożyciu mogła w jakiś sposób uszkodzić przewód pokarmowy. Dalsze wnioski nasuwały się same. Severus Snape nie czekał, aż Aurorzy znajdą mordercę Chase'a, ale sam też go szukał. I chciał się nią posłużyć.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy chciała mu na to pozwolić i w końcu doszła do wniosku, że nie.

Nie pozwoli mu na manipulowanie sobą do własnych celów. Pomoże mu tylko jeśli on powie jej, co wie.

No cóż, taka była teoria. Praktyka przedstawiała się o wiele gorzej. Chciała w jakiś sposób zaszantażować albo omamić nadzwyczaj inteligentnego podwójnego szpiega, któremu udało się okłamać największego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów, owinąć wokół palca jego zwolenników i zwieść cały czarodziejski świat co do jego prawdziwej roli. Sprawy nie polepszał fakt, że Severus Snape jej nie lubił.

Bo w tej sytuacji nie miała już wątpliwości, dlaczego spędził tyle czasu na tłumaczeniu i dawaniu dobrych rad. I był w jakiś sposób miły. Kiedy Severus Snape czegoś chciał, środki były mu obojętne. To, czy ona się tego domyśli, czy nie – również. Po prostu zamierzał to dostać.

Monica obrzuciła dziwnym spojrzeniem jej jeansy i gruby, biało-czarny sweter i dziewczyna poczuła, jak czerwienieją jej lekko uszy.  _Następny raz ubierz się jak przystało na panią Inspektor z Ministerstwa Magii._

Weszła po dwa stopnie na piętro, schowała się w łazience i dopiero punktualnie o ósmej otworzyła drzwi do pracowni numer sześć.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie, po czym Snape przesunął wzrokiem po jej luźnym swetrze, głupich jeansach i trampkach i odruchowo się skrzywił. Granger w mugolskich ciuchach przypominała mu pannę Granger – jego nieznośną studentkę. I dawne czasy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

– Dzień dobry, panno Granger.

– Chciał pan mi coś pokazać... Możemy to zobaczyć teraz, bo trochę się spieszę? – Hermiona poruszyła ramionami i syknęła z bólu.

Snape bez słowa wstał, skinął na nią i wyszedł z pracowni. Zeszli na parter i poprowadził ją długim korytarzem aż prawie na sam koniec budynku.

– Wczoraj udało ci się skończyć warzyć wszystkie składniki – powiedział i Hermiona w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, czy to jest pytanie, czy stwierdzenie faktu. Ale gdy pchnął oba skrzydła drzwi i zaświecił kule pod sufitem, nogi prawie się pod nią ugięły. – To były tylko podręczne składziki w pracowniach. Tu masz zasadniczy magazyn. Radzę ci zająć się tym natychmiast. Jeśli ktoś weźmie stąd coś, zanim to spiszesz, wszystko, co wczoraj zrobiłaś, straci sens.

Hermiona aż jęknęła i rozejrzała się trochę błędnym wzrokiem dookoła. Wszędzie było pełno półek z setkami pudeł, skrzyń i wielkich flakonów i nic nie przypominało wczorajszych buteleczek i flakoników.  _Merlinie, bez zmieniacza czasu sama spędzę tu całe życie, zanim znajdę te 23 składniki z wczoraj!_

I nagle przyszedł jej do głowy pomysł, jak skłonić Severusa Snape'a do pomocy!

– Mógłby pan pokazać mi, gdzie stoją wczorajsze składniki? – spytała grzecznie i trochę naiwnie. – Na pudełkach powinna być dokładna waga, więc wystarczy ją spisać, ale nie wiem, gdzie one są. A im szybciej to zrobię, tym lepiej. Potem tylko podrzucę wszystko koledze z Ministerstwa i będę mogła wrócić do Kliniki.

Snape, który w połowie jej wywodu chciał po prostu kazać jej się zamknąć, na dźwięk ostatnich słów uniósł pytająco brew.

Hermiona zebrała się na odwagę.

– Niech sobie wszystko przeliczy. Liczyć przecież potrafi...

Jednym krokiem znalazł się tuż przed nią. Dziewczyna gwałtownie się cofnęła i uderzyła plecami o ścianę.  _Merlinie, chyba oszalałam, jeśli myślałam, że mi się uda...!!_

– Granger, nie bądź głupia – syknął.

_Teraz albo nigdy!_

– Wystarczy, że dam im dane. Sami mogą sobie sprawdzić, czy stosujecie procedurę rejestru substancji klasy A i B – odpowiedziała szybko. I dodała:

– I prześledzić użytkowanie niektórych składników.

– Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną – ostrzegł niskim, groźnym głosem.

Hermiona popatrzyła mu w oczy, zdecydowana wytrzymać jego spojrzenie. Wiedzieli oboje. I każde z nich zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, że to drugie o tym wie.

– Będzie musiał mi pan pomóc, jeśli chce pan dostać wyniki.

Snape błyskawicznie rozważył możliwości.

– Nie próbuj mi rozkazywać. Nie lubię słyszeć, że MUSZĘ coś zrobić. Nie od CIEBIE – wycedził.

– Wie pan, że jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że poinformowałam pana o wynikach kontroli... mogą mnie wyrzucić z Ministerstwa?

– Nie musisz mleć ozorem na prawo i lewo.

– Nie muszę. Ale muszę wiedzieć czemu.

– Nie. Nie musisz wiedzieć czemu. Dowiesz się tego, co zechcę ci powiedzieć. I będzie musiało ci to wystarczyć.

Hermiona już otworzyła usta, żeby powiedzieć, że nie zadowoli się byle czym, kiedy Snape oderwał się od niej i poszedł wgłąb pomieszczenia.

– A teraz rusz się. Nie mam całego dnia – warknął.

Z gwałtownie bijącym sercem poszła za nim.  _Czego ty się spodziewałaś? Że usiądzie obok ciebie i wszystko ci opowie? Idiotka. Ciesz się, że w ogóle coś ci powie. O ile nie zmieni zdania._

Z pomocą Snape'a spisanie wagi wszystkich dwudziestu trzech składników zajęło zaledwie kwadrans. On dyktował, Hermiona pisała. Na każdym nieotwartym pudle podana była ilość, w przypadku już otwartych pudełek Snape zaglądał do środka, liczył w pamięci ilość pozostałych butelek czy pudełek i podawał jej ostateczny wynik.

Gdy skończyli, podeszli do drzwi i oboje się zatrzymali. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie miało najwyraźniej ochoty, żeby ktoś ich podsłuchał.

– Przeanalizuj mi dziś wydzielinę z korniczaka, proszek z ośmiornicy i krwiowiec – powiedział Snape. – Z resztą rób, co chcesz, nie interesują mnie.

– Wydzielina z korniczaka?! O, Merlinie... – zachłysnęła się Hermiona. – Skąd pan wie??!

– Nieważne. Sprawdź ostatnie dwa miesiące. I przynieś mi to na jutro.

Hermiona spróbowała się otrząsnąć.  _Wydzielina z korniczaka??!!! Boże przenajświętszy... To naprawdę musiał być koszmar!!!_

– Nie wiem, czy powinnam tu przychodzić – pokręciła głową i poprawiła pasek torby na ramieniu. – Normalnie inspekcje nie są tak częste. Ktoś może zwrócić na to uwagę.

Severus Snape namyślał się chwilę.

– Jutro o szesnastej przyniosę do Kliniki zamówione eliksiry. Czekaj na mnie koło magazynu na dole. Wiesz gdzie?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Jutro o szesnastej.

Oboje wyszli na korytarz i Hermiona skręciła w lewo, zamiast w prawo. Odwróciła się z westchnieniem i jej wzrok padł na zwyczajne drzwi, zamykane na klamkę.

– Macie tu normalne drzwi? – spytała zaskoczona.

Snape odwrócił się do niej i wzruszył ramionami.

– To jest pomieszczenie na środki czystości. Laboranci tam nie wchodzą, więc drzwi wahadłowe nie są potrzebne – odparł.

Hermionie nagle środki czystości skojarzyły się z wydzieliną z korniczaka i uznała, że musi tam wejść.

Nacisnęła na klamkę, pchnęła drzwi i uchyliła je lekko.

W środku było ciemno, tylko prawie na wprost widniał poziomy jasny pasek. Niewątpliwie szczelina od drzwi, za którymi świeciło się światło.

– Lumos!

Błysnęło blade światło i faktycznie zobaczyli drzwi. Kolejne zwykłe drzwi z klamką. Hermiona podeszła do nich i Snape zrobił to samo. Dziewczyna pociągnęła za klamkę i ich oczom ukazało się niewielkie podwórko z kontenerami na śmieci i trzepak do dywanów.

Oboje rozejrzeli się dookoła. Na piętrze w tym miejscu były łazienki i toalety z małymi zakratowanymi oknami, więc nikt nie mógł zajrzeć na podwórko. Na przeciw była ściana sąsiedniego budynku bez okien, zaś z boków po prostu murek sięgający obu dachów.

– To podwórko należy do terenu pracowni? – spytała dziewczyna.

Snape ściągnął mocno brwi, obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem. Kilka sekund później pojawił się z powrotem.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie z nagłym błyskiem zrozumienia.

– Cholera jasna – mruknęła Hermiona.

– Dokładnie – podsumował Snape i potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową.

 


	7. Rozdział 7

Środa, 23 kwietnia

Ministerstwo Magii, Kwatera Główna Aurorów

Około 14.00

 

Na ściance pierwszego z brzegu boksu przypięta była długa na trzy stopy rolka pergaminu z listą aktualnie prowadzonych spraw, ich krótkim opisem i inicjałami zespołu, który je prowadził. W zamierzeniu Gawaina miała pomóc w śledztwach w toku – jeśli ktoś przez przypadek zetknął się z dowodami, które dotyczyły innej, prowadzonej przez inny zespół sprawy, mógł łatwo sprawdzić, komu je dostarczyć.

Była średnio przydatna, ale Gawain naciskał, żeby uaktualniać ją w miarę możliwości, dlatego Paul przejrzał notatki i zaczął się zastanawiać, co ma tam wpisać. I co zrobić.

Nikt nie widział ani nie słyszał nic podejrzanego. Żadnych obcych gości, żadnych włamań, żadnych kradzieży w ściśle strzeżonym laboratorium. Prócz plamy z czekolady nie znaleźli absolutnie żadnych śladów.

Nie mieli żadnych motywów zbrodni. Tylko potwierdzenie zgonu na skutek obrażeń narządów wewnętrznych i raczej mętną analizę Augiego sugerującą zatrucie krwiowcem.

Ciężko było nawet badać alibi, bo nikt nie miał pojęcia, kiedy mogło dość do sugerowanego przez Snape'a otrucia.

Zarzut, że chodziło o morderstwo, można było oddalić z dziecinną łatwością. I z uwagi na charakter pracy Griffina i niewielkie laboratorium w jego domu, można było nawet zakładać przypadkowe samo-zatrucie.

Nie mieli nic. Poza wrednym, zjadliwym nietoperzem.

Miał całkowite prawo zamknąć tą sprawę.

Paul zerknął jeszcze raz na listę. Wszystkie inne zespoły były zawalone robotą. Śledztwa posuwały się do przodu, większość z nich dotyczyła w różnym stopniu czarnej magii. Czegoś, czego jako Aurorzy szukali najbardziej. Nawet sprawa Czarnych Kości, prowadzona przez Harry'ego i Richa wydawała się o wiele bardziej pasjonująca.

Wszyscy byli zajęci. Wszyscy poza nim samym i Rogerem.

Paul uśmiechnął się lekko. Lista miała jeszcze jeden, całkiem niezamierzony plus. Po stanie zaawansowania śledztw łatwo można było ocenić, kto dostanie następny przydział. Jeśli tylko pozbędą się „Zgonu w Pracowni Eliksirów Powella", dostaną coś innego.

Musiał tylko to sobie zagwarantować.

Rozejrzał się dyskretnie dookoła, sięgnął po raport Augiego i wsunął go między dokumenty piętrzące się w koszyku na jego biurku. Następnie wziął czystą kartkę pergaminu i lewą ręką, starając się imitować styl pisma Augiego, napisał coś podobnego.

Jego raport był bardzo podobny, z wyjątkiem tego, że nie było mowy o krwiowcu.

.

Mieszkanie Hermiony, późny wieczór

 

Rozległo się ciche szczęknięcie i dwa złociste, chrupiące tosty wyskoczyły z opiekacza. Po domu rozszedł się przyjemny zapach pieczonego chleba i zmieszał z soczystą wonią podduszonej na złoty kolor kiełbaski, która skwierczała jeszcze na patelni oraz bulgoczącej na sąsiednim palniku fasolki w gęstym sosie pomidorowym.

Hermiona wydawała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę liczyła i pisała na grubym kawałku pergaminu i słychać było tylko poskrzypywanie pióra i monotonny szum samochodów za oknem.

Gdy skończyła, przyjrzała się swoim przeliczeniom i przygryzła usta.

Zakreśliła na czerwono rozbieżności i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

_CHO-LE-RA. Severus Snape miał rację._

Wydzielina z korniczaka

| 

 

| 

Uncje

| 

Ilość PO

| 

Ilość zważona  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
Magazyn

| 

 

| 

0

| 

 

| 

   
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
Pracownia 6

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
Ilość początkowa na dzień 01/04/2003

| 

 

| 

25,864

| 

 

| 

   
  
3/04, SS, eliksir czyszczący, CWSL

| 

–

| 

1,24

| 

24,624

| 

   
  
15/04 Dostawa Madame Savley

| 

 

| 

50

| 

74,624

| 

   
  
20/04, SS – test dostawy

| 

–

| 

0,05

| 

74,619

| 

74,619  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
Pracownia 7

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
Ilość początkowa na dzień 01/04/2003

| 

 

| 

29,83

| 

 

| 

   
  
21/04, ChG, baza pasta remontowa,  
 Magic Build–up

| 

–

| 

3,555

| 

26,275

| 

26,275  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
Pracownia 8

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
Ilość początkowa na dzień 01/04/2003

| 

 

| 

21,35

| 

 

| 

   
  
3/04, SS, eliksir czyszczący, Klinika Św. Munga

| 

–

| 

2,65

| 

18,7

| 

**12,222**  
  
 

                                                                                            **\- 6,478**

             

W przypadku krwiowca i proszku z ośmiornicy w pracowni numer osiem również stwierdziła poważne braki.

_Korniczak i proszek z ośmiornicy. To musi być jakiś potwór._

Gdy Hermiona wyobraziła sobie, jak może zareagować organizm na taką mieszankę, odechciało się jej jeść.

W podobny sposób przeanalizowała parę innych składników, ale nie doszukała się żadnych różnic.

.

Czwartek, 24 kwietnia

Klinika Św. Munga

16.00

 

Hermiona zbiegła na parter po schodkach tylnej klatki schodowej i szybkim krokiem poszła korytarzem do magazynu. Rzadko kto tam chodził, bo podręczne zapasy na Oddziałach starczały na kilka dni, ale znając złośliwość losu, mogła śmiało zakładać, że komuś będzie potrzebna akurat jakaś maść, której nie używa się od lat, i pół piętra pójdzie jej szukać.

Weszła do holu, w którym były drzwi do magazynu, niewielkie laboratorium należące do Wydziału Badań Naukowych Ministerstwa Magii i wyjście na tyły Kliniki i w tym samym momencie drzwi magazynu otworzyły się i wychyliła się z nich głowa Severusa Snape'a.

– Chodź tu – przywołał ją gestem dłoni.

Hermiona wśliznęła się do środka, Snape zamknął drzwi i dookoła zapadła niemal całkowita ciemność.

– Co znalazłaś? – spytał cicho.

– Miał pan rację. W pracowni numer osiem brakuje sporej ilości każdego z tych trzech składników – szepnęła i wyciągnęła ku niemu rulonik pergaminów. – Sprawdziłam osiem innych i nie znalazłam żadnych różnic.

Snape musiał widzieć w ciemności o wiele lepiej niż ona, bo poczuła, jak odebrał pergamin.

– Po co sprawdzałaś aż osiem innych?

– Po pierwsze dlatego, że jest to dowód na to, że zostało to zrobione specjalnie. Gdybyście byli po prostu nieuważni, brakowałoby wszystkiego po trochu. A po drugie... żeby móc pokazać coś Powellowi i Oktawii Banks. Jeśli będzie trzeba ukryć brak tych trzech.

– Chcesz ukryć brak składników?

– W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca tylko pan ich używał.

Zapadło długie milczenie. Kiedy Snape się odezwał, jego głos był o ton łagodniejszy.

– Dam ci znać. Póki co nic nie mów. I idź już.

Miał rację, lepiej, żeby nikt ich tu nie przyłapał. Uchyliła drzwi, zerknęła, czy nikt nie idzie i w tym momencie poczuła, jak Snape łapie ją za rękę i wciska w jej dłoń coś chłodnego i zaokrąglonego.

– Weź to. Jakby kto pytał.

Ścisnęła słoiczek, kiwnęła głową i szybko wyszła.

.

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella

16.00

 

Monica otworzyła bramę Paulowi i Rogerowi i obaj Aurorzy rozsiedli się na wygodnej kanapie w holu. Żeby się odstresować, Roger zaczął dłubać w zębach, zaś Paul przeglądać najnowsze wydanie Eliksirotwórstwa Współczesnego.

\- Do dupy. Nic z tego nie rozumiem – powiedział w końcu i odrzucił gazetę na stolik.

– Ty, jak rzuciłeś, to te siki w tej dużej butelce na pierwszej stronie aż się zakołysały! – zawołał Roger.

Paul nogą poprawił gazetę.

– Szczęście, że jak robili zdjęcie, to była zakręcona. Inaczej by się wylały i byśmy siedzieli w kałuży.

Ponieważ ich wizyta nie była zapowiedziana, musieli sporo czekać na Powella, ale obaj bali się, że jeśli się zapowiedzą, Powell zaprosi na spotkanie również Snape'a. A biorąc pod uwagę nowiny, z jakimi przychodzili, nie mieli ochoty na niego wpaść.

Gdy Powell w końcu przyszedł, obaj byli już prawie rozluźnieni, ale na jego widok na nowo się zdenerwowali.

– Dzień dobry, panie Powell – zerwał się na jego widok Paul.

Roger ze stęknięciem podniósł się z kanapy i również uścisnął mu rękę. Leoncjusz Powell zaprosił ich do gabinetu i wskazał fotele przed biurkiem.

– Siadajcie, panowie. Mam nadzieję, że przychodzicie z dobrymi nowinami? – zagaił.

Paul i Roger wymienili spojrzenia i Paul odchrząknął.

– Jak najbardziej. Proszę się nie martwić. Dziś zdecydowaliśmy zakończyć śledztwo. Po... tygodniu przesłuchań, sprawdzania faktów, przeszukiwania miejsca... no, nie zbrodni, ale co do którego istniały takie podejrzenia, doszliśmy do wniosku, że w rzeczywistości do niej nie doszło. Brak śladów w tak doskonale strzeżonym budynku, brak jakichkolwiek dowodów czy poszlak, przejrzyste, idealnie prowadzone rejestry, które nie pozwalają żywić jakichkolwiek podejrzeń i przede wszystkim brak motywu przemawiają jak najbardziej za taką decyzją... Powiedziałbym, że przedłużanie śledztwa byłoby obrazą pańskiej pracowni!

Powell odprężył się i rozsiadł wygodnie w fotelu.  _Same dobre wiadomości!_

– Bardzo mnie to cieszy, panowie, ale pan Griffin zmarł z powodu trucizny – powiedział niby to z cieniem protestu. – Co możecie powiedzieć w tej sprawie?

Roger, który miał przemożną ochotę kopnąć partnera, wtrącił się czym prędzej:

– Cóż. Przypuszczamy, że albo zatruł się czymś u siebie w domu, albo poza nim. Ale z całą pewnością nie w pracowni. Najprawdopodobniej nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Przykro nam.

Powellowi też było przykro z powodu Griffina, ale cieszył go fakt, że przestaną się tu kręcić Aurorzy. Poza tym fakt, że Aurorzy nie odkryli żadnych uchybień, jeszcze bardziej uwiarygodniał Pracownię. Hermiona Granger byłaby wariatką, gdyby w takiej sytuacji robiła jakieś problemy.

Był przekonany, że uzyskanie piątej Kropli to tylko kwestia czasu. Dwa, maksimum trzy tygodnie i po sprawie.

Z trudem ukrył uśmiech i wstał, by odprowadzić Aurorów do drzwi.

– Bardzo panom dziękuję. Przekażę wasze opinie moim pracownikom, przede wszystkim Severusowi Snape'owi.

Paul i Roger wstali czym prędzej, uścisnęli rękę Powella i wyszli.

– Merlinie, już myślałem, że nie skończysz – mruknął półgłosem Roger. – Większych głupot już dawno nie słyszałem.

– Zmywamy się stąd – pogonił go Paul.

Obaj wyszli pospiesznie przed budynek i Roger spróbował złapać oddech.

– No powiedz mi, że nie miałem racji – nacisnął dla żartu Paul. – Ja zawsze mam rację! Pozbyliśmy się tej durnej sprawy i Snape'a.

Roger wyprostował się, osłonił oczy przed słońcem i poklepał Paula po ramieniu.

– Przyznaję. Miałeś rację. Miałeś po prostu genialny pomysł, żeby to skończyć – uśmiechnął się szeroko i troszkę ironicznie. – Wiszę ci kolejkę w Dziurawym Kotle.

.

Severus aportował się przed Pracownią dopiero koło piątej. Po rozmowie z Granger dostarczył zamówione eliksiry i okazało się, że w Klinice zgubili zamówienie na nie. Za to znaleźli inne, bardzo pilne, ale lista eliksirów nie była dokładnie taka sama. Kiedy wreszcie Uzdrowiciel Dyżurny zdecydował, co chce, a czego nie, Snape z trudem powstrzymywał ochotę uduszenia go na miejscu.

Wsunął do kieszeni roboczej bluzy zgięty na pół rulonik pergaminów od Granger i postanowił pójść porozmawiać z Powellem. Nie zdecydował jeszcze, czy powie mu o rozbieżnościach w składnikach, ale od wczoraj chciał pokazać mu nieobjęte barierą aportacyjną podwórko.

Gdy wszedł do gabinetu swojego szefa, ten wyglądał na nad wyraz zadowolonego.

– Severusie! – zawołał i mina mu trochę zrzedła.

– Leoncjuszu – skinął mu głową Snape.

– Dobrze, że cię widzę. Muszę ci coś wyjaśnić... Nie wiem, czy ci się to spodoba, ale ... Usiądź, proszę.

Snape spojrzał na fotel i potrząsnął przecząco głową. Skrzyżował tylko ręce na piersi.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to trwać zbyt długo.

Powell stłumił westchnienie, sięgnął po różdżkę i zaczął się nią bezmyślnie bawić.

– Dziś rano przyszli Aurorzy. Powiadomili mnie, że właśnie umorzyli śledztwo – wypluł z siebie.

Snape zamarł i zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

– Umorzyli śledztwo?! Absurd! Niby na jakiej podstawie?!

Powell nabrał powietrza i zaczął pospiesznie wyliczać:

– Brak jakichkolwiek śladów, brak poszlak, brak dowodów.

– Jak to brak dowodów?! Przecież znaleźli czekoladę w ósemce! Czekoladę, która nie miała prawa się tam znaleźć!

– No tak, ale nie znaleźli w niej nic podejrzanego. Po prostu zwykła czekolada.

_Merlinie, co za banda idiotów tam siedzi! Nie potrafią rozdzielić składników najprostszej mikstury...!_

– Poza tym – ciągnął Powell – nie znaleźli żadnych anomalii...

– Żadnych anomalii?! – przerwał mu Snape. – Chodź, to pokażę ci anomalie!

Podszedł do Powella i złapał go mocno za ramię.

– Severusie...

Snape odtrącił na bok jego różdżkę i pociągnął go w kierunku drzwi.

– Zaraz zobaczysz anomalię – wycedził, prawie wlokąc Powella za sobą.

Jednym kopnięciem otworzył drzwi i zablokował je ramieniem, szarpnął Powella za ramię i nie zwracając uwagi na jego słabe protesty, poszedł do końca korytarza.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed zwykłymi drzwiami. Powell o mało się nie przewrócił, ale Severus trzymał go mocno.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co tam jest? – spytał niskim tonem.

Powell spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem.

– Pomieszczenie na środki czystości, magiczny zasysacz kurzu, płyny...

– A za nim? – uciął Snape.

– Za nim? – powtórzył Powell. – Co masz na myśli...

Snape szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i pchnął tam Powella.

– Tam – przekręcił mu głowę w kierunku zewnętrznych drzwi. – Co tam jest?!

Mina Powella nagle się zmieniła i mężczyzna mocno ścisnął różdżkę.

– Mamy problem... Severusie.

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla, Anglia

17:00

 

Gratus odebrał kopertę od sowy i odepchnął ją, gdy kłapnęła dziobem.

– Spieprzaj.

Otworzył kopertę zaadresowaną do Petersona i przeleciał wzrokiem krótki tekst.  _A więc przyszedł czas._

– Profesorku! – zawołał i podszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, w którym siedział laborant. – Wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał ruszyć swoje tłuste dupsko.

Gruby mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wrogo i wykrzywił się.

– Posłuchaj, dupsko możesz mieć ty. Jeszcze raz mnie obrazisz...

– To co, poskarżysz się? – wpadł mu w słowo Gratus. – Nie radzę. Na twoim miejscu byłbym bardzo grzeczny. W każdym razie, jak mówiłem, dziś wieczorem wybieramy się do Pracowni Powella.

Rzucił mu list, uśmiechnął się pogardliwie i odszedł.

Peter sięgnął po list i przeczytał kilka linijek.

_Peterson!_

_Dziś nie będziesz warzył. Idź ostatni raz do laboratorium i weź wszystkie brakujące składniki, których będziesz potrzebował. Od teraz warzyć będziesz w innym miejscu._

_Gratus będzie ci towarzyszył._

 

Gdy Peter dokładał na bok pergamin, serce biło mu tak, że słyszał je całym sobą. Słyszał je chyba cały świat.

.

Mieszkanie Hermiony

17.15

 

Hermiona wyskoczyła z kominka i poszła prosto do kuchni. Dzień należał do wyjątkowo zwariowanych i nie miała czasu nic zjeść, dlatego też w tej chwili nie marzyła o niczym innym, jak wczorajszej, niezjedzonej kolacji.

Mieszkając w mugolskim domu, po trosze używała czarów, po trosze technik mugolskich. Gotowała, zawsze używając zaklęć – tak było prościej. Potrawy same mieszały się w garnkach, nie musiała ich pilnować i nie było obawy, że się przypalą. Dokładnie z tego samego powodu wolała opiekacz do tostów. Wodę czasami podgrzewała różdżką, czasami nastawiała czajnik. Zaś do porządnego odgrzewania potraw używała mikrofalówki.

Nałożyła na talerz dwie kiełbaski, trzy duże łyżki fasolki i wstawiła do mikrofalówki. Żeby nie musieć bawić się w czyszczenie, przykryła jedzenie plastikowym kloszem i nastawiła na trzy minuty.

Potem pstryknęła czajnikiem i poszła do salonu włączyć telewizor.

Zanim przebrała się w luźną podkoszulkę i ukochane, trochę porwane jeansy, mikrofalówka przestała już piszczeć, woda się zagotowała, a w telewizji leciały właśnie reklamy.

Hermiona lubiła oglądać niektóre z nich. Szczególnie jedzenia dla kotów. Koty z Friskies przypominały jej Krzywołapa. No i niektóre koty były tak rozkosznie głupciowate...

_Kiedyś kupisz sobie kota._

Obiecywała to sobie już od dawna i ciągle odkładała. Wpierw chciała zrobić coś ze swoim życiem. Spróbować odnaleźć rodziców. Ustatkować się. Dopiero wtedy mogła pomyśleć o kocie. Kot stał się dla niej uosobieniem wisienki na torcie. Ostatnim elementem dekoracji.

Tymczasem ona nie zaczęła jeszcze piec ciasta.

Zrobiła sobie herbatę, przyniosła szklankę i talerz na stolik i rozsiadła się wygodnie na kanapie. Chwilę oglądała jakąś idiotyczną reklamę środków czystości i przełączyła na następny program. Footbal interesował ją jeszcze mniej niż Quidditch, więc nacisnęła guzik jeszcze raz.

Zobaczyła dziki tłum ludzi kłębiących się przed wejściem do jakiegoś budynku. Ludzie przepychali się między sobą, próbując dostać się do środka. Część z nich miała na twarzy maski, albo owinęła twarz chustami i szalikami. Potem obraz się zmienił i zobaczyła zatłoczony korytarz, w którym pod ścianami stały łóżka.

Wszystkie identyczne, na kółkach. Przy niektórych stały stojaki z kroplówkami i bezbarwnymi woreczkami... W kadr wszedł lekarz w masce na twarzy i zniknął w jakiejś sali...

Hermiona zrobiła głośniej.

– ... więc zarówno Rada Zdrowia, jak i Krajowa Izba Lekarska zapewniają, że nie ma ryzyka epidemii – mówiła spikerka. – Wszystkie dotychczas stwierdzone przypadki spowodowane zostały ciężkim zatruciem pokarmowym, najprawdopodobniej na skutek spożycia jakiejś toksycznej substancji. Żadna z ofiar nie została zarażona wirusem gorączki krwotocznej. Nie mamy do czynienia – powtarzam – Nie mamy do czynienia z Ebolą. Dlatego też lekarze zalecają jak najdalej posuniętą ostrożność w wyborze artykułów spożywczych. W żadnym wypadku nie należy spożywać produktów przeterminowanych. Wszystkie zbliżające się do daty przydatności do spożycia należy na wszelki wypadek wyrzucić. I oczywiście, w razie wystąpienia niepokojących objawów, należy natychmiast udać się do najbliższej placówki zdrowotnej.

– Do objawów niepokojących zaliczamy zaś – podjął natychmiast jej kolega. – Wysoką temperaturę, bóle głowy i brzucha oraz nudności. Jeśli po przyjęciu domowych środków przeciwbólowych temperatura nie spada, a głowa nadal was boli, nie czekajcie, ale zgłaszajcie się natychmiast na pogotowie.

– W tej chwili szpitale są oczywiście przepełnione. Lekarze i pielęgniarki pracują po dwie doby pod rząd, starając się podołać niespotykanej dotąd ilości pacjentów. Zaczyna brakować materiałów jednorazowego użytku. Masek, rękawiczek, kitli czy ochraniaczy na buty. Dlatego apelujemy do tych firm i przedsiębiorstw, które mają takie na stanie, o jak najszybsze dostarczanie ich do szpitali. Specjalnie powołana ekipa zajmie się redystrybucją do najbardziej potrzebujących placówek zdrowotnych.

– Nasza redakcja zwróciła się do jednego z ekspertów chorób zakaźnych z pytaniem o Ebolę. Profesorze Henckel, czy może pan wyjaśnić, skąd bierze się ta choroba i dlaczego nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, żeby epidemia wybuchła w Anglii?

Na ekranie pojawił się mężczyzna ze szpakowatymi włosami, równie szpakowatymi wąsami i bródką i ciemnymi oczami.

– Proszę państwa, Ebola to choroba tropikalna. Wirus do rozwinięcia potrzebuje ciepła, ale równocześnie nie toleruje światła słonecznego. Zarazić się Ebolą można na skutek pogryzienia przez małpy i nietoperze owocożerne oraz przez kontakt z płynami ustrojowymi nosicieli wirusa. W przypadku ofiar, które zmarły ostatnio w Anglii, przeprowadzone zostały testy immunoenzymatyczne, testy na przeciwciała i inne, bardziej specjalistyczne i w żadnym z tych przypadków nie odkryto wirusa. Tym samym, jeśli nie przebywaliście państwo w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni w Afryce, nie zostaliście pogryzieni ani nie mieliście kontaktu z płynami ustrojowymi chorych, nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, że zostaliście zakażeni wirusem.

Na ekranie na nowo pojawiła się uśmiechnięta spikerka i przeszła do dalszych wiadomości.

Hermiona na ślepo odstawiła trzymany cały czas w ręku talerz i nabrała głębiej powietrza.

_Merlinie, czyżby to było to...?? Czyżby ta trucizna pojawiła się u mugoli?_

_Mugoli...?_

_Czyżby znów chodziło o mugoli???!_

Złapała się za usta i jęknęła głucho.

Brakujące ilości wydzieliny z korniczaka, krwiowca i proszku z ośmiornicy były niemal trzykrotnie większe niż używane przez Snape'a i Chase'a do sporządzania standardowych ilości past czy eliksirów. Jeśli założyć, że standardowa ilość eliksiru starczała dla około dwudziestu pacjentów...

_Jutro rano KONIECZNIE trzeba powiedzieć o tym Severusowi Snape'owi!_

_._

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella

 

Severus kątem oka zauważył, jak Powell ścisnął różdżkę i zareagował w mgnieniu oka. Odskoczył na bok, złapał go za kark i wbił mu różdżkę w gardło.

– Expelliarmus! – złapał jego różdżkę i dodał przez zaciśnięte zęby:

– Nie waż się drgnąć.

Powell krzyknął z bólu i spróbował go odepchnąć.

– Co ty...

– Silencio!

Powell mógł tylko się szamotać. Severus cofnął się parę kroków i rzucił Finite Incantatem. Potem kilkoma smagnięciami dorzucił Muffliato, zatrzasnął drzwi na korytarz i otworzył te prowadzące na podwórko.

– No więc... Jaki mamy problem?

Powell roztarł gardło i odchrząknął boleśnie.

– Znów przesadziłeś. Nie miałem nic złego na myśli.

– Więc trzeba było nie bawić się różdżką – sarknął Snape. – Nie lubię tego.

Powell westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na stojące na zewnątrz pojemniki na śmieci.

– Cóż... Nie będę ukrywać, że wiedziałem o tym. Kiedy rzucaliśmy barierę aportacyjną, to podwórko jeszcze nie istniało. Śmieci były składowane tu, w tym pomieszczeniu, ale szybko okazało się, że nie ma tu miejsca i na śmieci, i na graty sprzątaczki, więc... – spojrzał na Snape'a i odwrócił wzrok. – Wpadłem na pomysł powiększenia. Kazałem wstawić drzwi na zewnątrz i wygrodzić niewielkie podwórko. I dokładnie je zabudować, żeby nikt się nie dostał...

Snape zaczął miarowo uderzać różdżką w otwartą dłoń.

– I domyślam się, że nie zostało to nigdzie zgłoszone, tak? Zrobiłeś to na boku, bez zezwolenia, bez poszerzenia bariery aportacyjnej? – prychnął szyderczo i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Severusie... Nikt nie musi wiedzieć – powiedział prosząco Powell, z miną zbitego psa. – Jeśli nikomu nie powiesz, będzie tylko nas dwóch...

– Jesteś idiotą, Leoncjuszu! Skończonym idiotą! Sądzisz, że nikt się o tym nie dowiedział? A jak myślisz, jak wszedł ten ktoś, kto warzył tu truciznę?!

– Jeśli teraz to zgłosimy, nie dostaniemy piątej Kropli!

– Za późno. To właśnie Hermiona Granger pokazała mi to przejście – Snape odrzucił mu różdżkę i wyszedł na podwórko. – Zaiste, masz bardzo duży problem! – zawołał jeszcze i deportował się na Spinner's End.

.

Ten sam dzień

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella

22.00

 

Biorąc pod uwagę, jak układały się kontakty między nim, a Gratusem, Peter nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że od teraz nie będzie miał już pomocnika przy warzeniu.

Harris, jak Gratus, odpowiedzialny był za bezpieczeństwo i między innymi miał mieć oko na Petera, ale od samego początku bardzo dobrze między nimi się układało. Harris starał się mu pomagać przy warzeniu i sprzątaniu, Peter zaś tłumaczył, co robią, opowiadał o eliksirach i radził, jak zachować się w laboratorium. Przygotował nawet zestaw eliksirów na dolegliwości reumatyczne dla jego matki.

Gratus był niczym więcej, jak zimnym sukinsynem. Mordercą. Miał dbać o bezpieczeństwo ich planu i – Peter dostrzegał to wyraźnie po jego zachowaniu – pilnować, żeby nie uciekł. I nie krył się z tym zupełnie.

Teraz stał pod drzwiami, nasłuchując jednym uchem odgłosów z korytarza i patrząc na niego krytycznym okiem.

– Przestań się tak guzdrać, Peterson. Im szybciej skończymy, tym lepiej.

_Też cię kocham, ty gnido._

– Jakbyś się ruszył i mi pomógł, z pewnością trwałoby to znacznie krócej! – odsapnął i posłał mu wkurzone spojrzenie.

Gratus uśmiechnął się szeroko i oparł się plecami o ścianę.

– Nikt mi nie płaci za babranie się w tym gównie. To twoja robota.

Peter zaczął się zastanawiać, czy tak całkiem przez przypadek go nie otruć. Sięgnął po słoik z przywrotnikiem i zaczął ostrożnie odsypywać potrzebną ilość. Potem przyszła kolej na piętnaście dramów żądeł żądlibąka, pół kwarty smoczej krwi i pięć uncji dyptamu. Odstawił prawie pustą buteleczkę na półkę i zaczął się rozglądać za Wodą Księżycową. Spróbował Accio, ale nie poskutkowało. Przejrzał wszystkie półeczki, ale nigdzie nie widział małego flakonika. Swoją drogą wcale go to nie dziwiło – Woda Księżycowa warta była setki galeonów i z uwagi na bardzo rzadkie stosowanie, prawie nikt jej nie zamawiał.

– Skończyłeś? – spytał Gratus.

– Jeszcze nie – odparł. – Brakuje mi najważniejszego składnika. Tu go nie ma, więc musimy iść zobaczyć w pozostałych pracowniach. Albo w magazynie.

Gratus zgrzytnął zębami z niezadowolenia, ale nie odważył się mu zaprzeczyć. Rzucił na nich obu Kameleona i ostrożnie prześliznęli się do sąsiedniej pracowni.

Mieli połowiczne szczęście. W siódemce Wody Księżycowej nie było, ale znaleźli ją w szóstce. Niestety było jej tak mało, że Peter musiał odlać wszystko. Zostawił na dnie tylko kilka kropel.

.

Stratford, północno-wschodni Londyn

Mieszkanie Paula

22.00

 

Paul wyjął z szafy nową, czystą szatę na jutro, na stoliku nocnym położył podkoszulek, slipy i skarpetki i zaczął poprawiać pościel na łóżku. Stłamsił swoją poduszkę, podwinął z boków prześcieradło i w tym momencie szczęknęły drzwi wejściowe.

– Już jestem!

Czym prędzej przeciągnął na środek łóżka kołdrę i wyszedł do przedpokoju przywitać się z żoną.

– Cześć, kochanie – mruknął, całując ją w policzek.

Mia przytuliła się do niego, więc objął ją mocno i wtulił twarz w jej włosy.

– Zmęczona? Chodź, zjemy kolację.

– Nie chce mi się jeść. Padam z nóg.

– Uzdrowiciel powiedział, że masz o siebie dbać – zaprzeczył stanowczo. – Jajka na bekonie czy tosty z dżemem?

Mia skrzywiła się na obie propozycje, ale wiedziała, że COŚ będzie musiała zjeść. Od ponad roku starali się o dziecko i wciąż im się nie udawało, więc miesiąc temu poszła na badania na Oddział Kobiecy w Św. Mungu. Uzdrowiciel nie doszukał się żadnych problemów zdrowotnych, ale zasugerował więcej odpoczynku i dobre odżywianie się. Od tego czasu Paul pilnował jej i wmuszał w nią każdy posiłek.

– Niech będą tosty – poddała się w końcu.

Oboje poszli do malutkiej kuchni, Paul zaczął robić tosty, zaś Mia usiadła na krześle i opowiedziała mu, co dziś robiła. Rozgadała się strasznie i dopiero gdy skończyli jeść, zorientowała się, że Paul nadal nie miał szansy powiedzieć choć słowa.

– No i jak dziś było w pracy? – spytała. – Dostałeś jakąś ciekawą sprawę? Bo ten trup u Powella jest chyba średnio przyjemny?

– Jeszcze nie – potrząsnął głową Paul. – Ale zostawmy moje sprawy i chodźmy zająć się czym innym. Może dziś się nam uda?


	8. Rozdział 8

Piątek, 25 kwietnia

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella

08:00

 

Tego ranka Hermiona zbudziła się, zanim jeszcze zadzwonił zegarek. Wyłączyła alarm, wstała i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że nie może zjawić się w Pracowni zbyt wcześnie, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Włączyła więc telewizor i jedząc śniadanie, obejrzała mugolskie wiadomości na Sky News.

Od wczorajszego dnia zmieniły się tylko na gorsze. Na szczęście nie odnotowano żadnych nowych zgonów, ale ktoś puścił plotkę, jakoby chodziło o atak terrorystyczny Al–Ka’idy i to rozpętało jeszcze większą panikę.

 

Przerażone społeczeństwo rzuciło się na sklepy i zaczęło wykupować konserwy, mleko, wodę i soki, by móc ukryć się w przypadku kolejnych zamachów.

Dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę z upływającego czasu dopiero, kiedy prezenterka przeszła do innych, mniej ważnych wiadomości. Prawie w biegu uczesała się i umalowała i gdy w końcu aportowała się pod Pracownią, było już kwadrans po ósmej.

_I bardzo dobrze._

Starając się iść na palcach, weszła na piętro i wśliznęła się cicho do szóstki. Zastała Snape'a nad otwartą księgą.

– Dzień dobry. Musimy porozmawiać – rzuciła półgłosem i dodała z naciskiem. – Jak najszybciej.

Severusowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka na jej minę. Poza tym on też miał do niej sprawę.  _Ale nie tu._

– Widział cię ktoś, jak tu wchodziłaś? – spytał, podchodząc do niej.

– Nie, ale Monica wie, że poszłam na górę!

Zastanawiał się tylko kilka sekund.

– Będę czekał na ciebie na końcu Śmiertelnego Nokturnu za pół godziny. Teraz idź do innych pracowni i popytaj resztę o cokolwiek i udawaj, że się nie widzieliśmy – wyjrzał na pusty korytarz, kiwnął głową i dorzucił cicho:

– Najlepiej zacznij od dwójki, idiota William nigdy nie interesuje się innymi, więc nie będzie cię o nic pytał. I przestań się tak denerwować. Widać po tobie wszystko!

Hermiona natychmiast zmusiła się do uśmiechu i postukując obcasami, wyszła z pracowni.

Czas to zaiste dziwne zjawisko. Potrafi wlec się straszliwie, a potem z nagła przyspieszyć i pędzić jak szalony.

Hermiona poszła do pracowni naprzeciw i wdała się w krótką pogawędkę w Williamem na temat złotych i srebrnych kociołków, ale bardziej skupiała się na ocenianiu czasu, niż na jego teoriach. Gdy dołączył do nich Wilson, przez parę chwil męczyła go pytaniami i w końcu pod byle pretekstem uciekła do trójki. Tam wpadła na Kelly'ego i kolejne dziesięć minut tolerowała jego komplementy, licząc w myślach do sześćdziesięciu i odginając po kolei palce.

Gdy wreszcie zasugerował, że dobrze byłoby móc kontynuować rozmowę gdzie indziej, a ona zgięła właśnie ostatni, żachnęła się i udając oburzoną, czym prędzej wyszła na korytarz i bez mała zbiegła na dół.

Aportowała się na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i natychmiast zobaczyła wysoką, ubraną na czarno sylwetkę.

Snape podszedł do niej paroma długimi krokami, złapał za rękę i deportował ich stamtąd na jakąś leśną polanę.

– No więc? – zapytał, gdy tylko wylądowali i nie oglądając się, podszedł do zwalonego pnia drzewa.

Hermiona zapadła się obcasami w miękkim poszyciu i zgrzytnęła w duchu zębami.  _Cholera, nie mógł wybrać gorszego miejsca?!_

– Sądzę, że Chase przez przypadek otruł się czymś, co było przeznaczone dla kogoś innego – odparła, stąpając ostrożnie na palcach.

Snape spojrzał na nią pytająco, więc oparła się o brzeg pnia i w wielkim skrócie opowiedziała mu o tym, co obejrzała we wczorajszych i dzisiejszych wiadomościach. Słuchał z uwagą i nie przerywał, ale kiedy doszła do podejrzeń, że chodzi o Ebolę, kazał jej wyjaśnić dokładniej, na czym ta choroba polega.

– Widziałam listę zmarłych, żadne z nich nie jest czarodziejem. Więc przypuszczam, że tym razem ktoś zawziął się na mugoli. Nie na mugolaków, ale po prostu na zwykłych niemagicznych obywateli – powiedziała na koniec. – Brakujące ilości wszystkich trzech składników wystarczają na uwarzenie mniej więcej trzech porcji standardowej dawki eliksiru, więc zapewne mają jeszcze sporo trucizny.

Snape nie odpowiedział. Griffin zatruł się jedną czekoladową żabą... czyli warstwa czekolady na jednej żabie wystarczała, żeby zabić. Mając cały czas rozdzieloną plamę z czekolady, mógł bez trudu określić, ile jakiego składnika było potrzebne do zrobienia śmiertelnej dawki i ile takich dawek można było przygotować z brakujących ilości.

– ... dowiemy się więcej z następnych wiadomości. – usłyszał dziewczynę.

– Poczekaj – uniósł rękę w górę. – Ile znaleźli ofiar?

– Cztery. I od kilku dni nie odnotowali żadnych nowych zgonów – Hermiona przygryzła mocno usta.

– To o niczym nie świadczy – zaprzeczył natychmiast. – Po pierwsze morderca, kimkolwiek jest, mógł zużyć dużo składników do próbnych eliksirów, które nie zadziałały. Po drugie może nie znaleźli jeszcze innych ofiar...

– Albo – wpadła mu w słowo Hermiona – to cisza przed burzą...

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie z tym samym wyrazem obawy w oczach. Dziewczyna na nowo zaczęła przygryzać dolną wargę, zaś Snape wrócił do swoich rozmyślań.

_Albo morderca chciał z jakiegoś powodu wyeliminować parę osób i przez przypadek one wszystkie są mugolami, albo faktycznie chodzi ogólnie o mugoli._

_Merlinie, jeśli to prawda... Jeśli to prawda, to na tych czterech ofiarach się nie skończy._

Kiedy uzmysłowił sobie, że setki ludzi miałoby skonać w taki sposób jak Griffin, bezwiednie zacisnął zęby.

_Może można temu w jakiś sposób zapobiec? Nawet nie wiedząc kto jest następnym celem? Nawet jeśli uda się uratować tylko niektórych, musisz spróbować!_

_Wiesz, jak uwarzyć truciznę... A mając truciznę, możesz uwarzyć antidotum. Ale będzie ci brakować niektórych składników..._

_Składników klasy A i B..._

Snape nie odrywał wzroku od Hermiony, ale najwyraźniej jej nie dostrzegał; w zamyśleniu marszczył brwi, wodząc po ustach długim, wąskim palcem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili się otrząsnął.

– Sądzę, że będziesz musiała podjąć bardzo ważną decyzję – odezwał się wolno, z namysłem.

– Co... to za decyzja?

– Będę musiał... ukraść z pracowni składniki klasy A i B. A ty będziesz musiała udawać, że nic nie widzisz. I, co więcej, w razie czego mnie kryć.

Hermiona poczuła, jakby nagle zabrakło w powietrzu tlenu.

– Mam udać, że nie widzę i... – prawie się zachłysnęła. – Przecież to jedna z podstawowych rzeczy podlegających kontroli...!  _To złamanie podstawowych zasad obrotu składnikami....! Jeśli ktoś w jakiś sposób się o tym dowie, twoja kariera jest skończona. OBIE kariery!_

Snape potaknął.

– Dokładnie. Choć tak naprawdę nie masz większego wyboru...

_???!!!!_

Oczy dziewczyny nagle się rozszerzyły, ale zanim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek innego, przechylił się gwałtownie i złapał ją za ramię.

– Nie bój się – powiedział uspokajająco i zacisnął lekko palce. – Nic ci nie zrobię.

– Więc... co pan chce...??!

– Chcę uwarzyć tę truciznę, sporządzić na nią antidotum i upewnić się, że działa. Nie mam niektórych składników, więc muszę je wziąć z pracowni. Rozumiesz teraz, o czym mówię?

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego uważnie i dopiero po chwili odważyła się odetchnąć. Severus wyczuł, że trochę się rozluźniła, więc jeszcze raz uścisnął jej ramię i puścił ją.

– Wiem, że to dla ciebie wielkie ryzyko. Ale być może tym antidotum będzie można uratować komuś życie – dodał, prostując się. – Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego uważam, że nie masz większego wyboru?

Dziewczyna bardzo powoli skinęła głową.

– Teraz rozumiem – powtórzyła po nim. – Ale... skąd pan wie, jak uwarzyć truciznę? Przecież odkryliśmy tylko trzy składniki...? Antidotum nie zadziała, jeśli nie jest zrobione dla tej konkretnej trucizny.

Chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, szukając jakiejś nici porozumienia.

_Powiedz jej choć trochę. Inaczej ci nie zaufa._

– Bo mam próbkę – wyjaśnił niechętnie, krzywiąc się.

Hermiona poczuła, że chyba już nigdy nic nie zrozumie.

– Prób... próbkę? Od kogo?!

Snape zaczął tracić cierpliwość.

– To nie jest dyskusja na teraz. Wyjaśnię ci to później, najlepiej dziś wieczorem.

– Ale...

– Powiedziałem: PÓŹNIEJ – uciął i wstał z pnia. – Zanim się rozstaniemy, ja też mam dla ciebie wiadomość. Wczoraj powiedziałem Powellowi, że wiesz o podwórku i że to ty mi je pokazałaś. Przy najbliższej okazji będziesz musiała zgłosić bardzo poważne zastrzeżenie w toczącej się procedurze.

Hermiona już chciała zapytać, dlaczego to niby ona mu je pokazała, ale ugryzła się w język i zamiast tego spytała:

– Gdzie się spotkamy?

Snape namyślał się chwilę. Lepiej, żeby nikt ich nie widział. I to z różnych powodów.

– U ciebie w domu – zdecydował. – Przejdę przez kominek o szóstej wieczorem.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, wstała i otrzepała spódnicę. Ale zanim się deportowała, Snape przybrał znajomy, wkurzony wyraz twarzy.

– Jeszcze jedno, Granger – warknął. – Naprawdę sądziłaś, że mógłbym ci coś zrobić?!

I nie czekając na odpowiedź, deportował się.

Mimo to Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Mógł warczeć, prychać i krzywić się ile chciał. Ale coś jej mówiło, że właśnie dane jej było zobaczyć prawdziwe oblicze Severusa Snape'a.

.

Południowa Francja, Oksytania

Carcassonne, Zamek

Centralny Magazyn Składników Klasy A i B dla Europy Zachodniej

17.00

 

Po przejściu przez zewnętrzny i wewnętrzny mur obronny zamku w Carcassonne wchodzi się w labirynt starych, brukowanych uliczek wijących się między równie starymi kamieniczkami z beżowego, grubo ciosanego kamienia. Od wczesnego ranka do późnego wieczora roi się tu od turystów, którzy chcą przemierzyć trzy-kilometrowy wał obronny, dotknąć rozpalonych słońcem murów, które pamiętają jeszcze czasy galo-romańskie, odetchnąć powietrzem przesyconym winem, ziołami i naleśnikami i popatrzeć na ciągnące się w każdą stronę winnice, za którymi, na niedalekim horyzoncie, bielą się w słońcu ośnieżone szczyty Pirenejów.

Praktycznie cała twierdza jest dostępna do zwiedzania, ale minąwszy Muzeum Inkwizycji, restaurację Le Chaudron, czyli po prostu Kocioł i sklepik ze specjałami z czekolady, wejdziecie w wąską uliczkę Notre Dame i staniecie przed dużą, żelazną bramą, która broni wstępu do zniszczonej posesji. Duże sosny rosnące na podwórzu przysłonią wam trochę widok na stojący dalej posępny budynek z pustymi, ciemnymi oknami i wyglądającą obrzydliwie zniszczoną ścianę, ale aromatyczny zapach z pobliskiej cukierni i kolorowe kartki pocztowe, pozytywki, barwne imitacje motyli i tysiące innych drobiazgów wystawione przed najbliższym sklepem natychmiast przyciągną waszą uwagę i z ulgą przestaniecie myśleć o tym starym, dziwnym domu.

I dokładnie takie jest zamierzenie pracujących tam czarodziejów. Bowiem w tym dziwnym domu tak naprawdę znajduje się Centralny Magazyn Składników Klasy A i B dla całej Europy Zachodniej.

Choć świat czarodziejski we Francji istnieje w innym wymiarze, równoległym do mugolskiego, francuskie Ministerstwo Magii postanowiło na wszelki wypadek zabezpieczyć to miejsce w dodatkowy sposób. Posesja, w której znajduje się Magazyn, w mugolskim wymiarze została poważnie zniszczona. Rzucono na nią czar odpychający, który sprawia, że mugole czują się przy bramie tak nieswojo, że nie są nawet w stanie zatrzymać się na dłużej i natychmiast pchają się do pobliskich butików i kawiarni. A gdyby komuś zaświtał choć cień pomysłu, że w Carcassonne mają miejsce czary, pojawiają się duchy i słychać czasami dziwne odgłosy, po przeciwnej stronie twierdzy otwarty został Maison Hantée – Nawiedzony Dom, pełen pajęczyn, ludzkich kości, łańcuchów, klatek dla jeńców ze zwisającymi z nich okrwawionymi resztkami ubrań i tajemniczymi czarno-magicznymi księgami. Prowadzony jest przez dwóch czarodziejów, którzy mają przedni ubaw z turystów, którzy pchają się do niego drzwiami i oknami i ekscytują kurzem na podłodze.

Tego popołudnia kilku krzepkich czarodziejów uwijało się w magazynie. W nocy odebrali dużą dostawę kilku składników i teraz przygotowywali najpilniejsze wysyłki. Większość dużego pomieszczenia zajmowały półki z setkami mniejszych i większych pudeł, worków i baniaków. Kilka kartonów na najbliższej półce unosiło się lekko w powietrzu nad niewielkim, kwadratowym dywanem, trochę dalej duża szklana butelka turlała się między ściankami, zaś w pudle stojącym na ziemi coś się ruszało – wieczko podskakiwało od czasu do czasu i ze środka dobiegały głuche łupnięcia.

– Marzę, żeby ktoś wreszcie zamówił to gówno – powiedział Antoine, obrzucając pudło ponurym spojrzeniem. – Cokolwiek to jest, za chwilę zdechnie, a jak nie, to mu pomogę.

Bernard, siedzący na biurku, przepisywał właśnie adresy na wszystkostronne naklejki – wystarczyło przykleić jedną, na obojętnie której stronie paczki i widoczna była na wszystkich sześciu.

– Przestań się wygłupiać, to tylko chińska kąsająca kapusta – uspokoił go.

– Więc niech wpieprzy samą siebie i się uspokoi!

Thin Dien Son zachichotał radośnie i machnął różdżką w kierunku kolegi.

– Nie marudź, tylko łap! Trzy pudła języka kameleona – wylewitował je i opuścił delikatnie na ziemię.

– Już wiem, czemu tyle tego zamawiają – rzekł odkrywczo Bernard. – Kameleon skameleonił się włącznie z językiem i teraz wszyscy zaglądają do pudeł i myślą, że są puste.

Antoine z trudem podniósł pierwsze i rozciął czarodziejską taśmę samoprzylepną.

– Jeśli tak, to chyba musieli o kilka razy za dużo zlecieć z miotły. To gówno może jest niewidoczne, ale ciężkie jak cholera.

– Niektórzy są durni jak kufer bez rączek. A ty co, sprawdzasz, czy faktycznie mają kolor pudła? – Thin zdziwił się tak, że aż postawił sobie karton na nogę i natychmiast zaklął pod nosem.

– Odbiło ci, czy jak? – odparł Antoine. – Muszę to rozdzielić na mniejsze pudełka. Nie każdy ma takie szczęście jak ty, że pcha wszystko pełnymi paczkami.

– A co wysyłasz? – zainteresował się Bernard.

Thin rzucił okiem na etykietę na dużym pudle.

– Woda Księżycowa – przeczytał. – No faktycznie, idzie ostatnio jak woda.

Wszyscy troje rzucili okiem na pustą półkę.

– Wygląda na to, że wyszła właśnie definitywnie – Jérôme przejechał ręką po włosach. – I bardzo dobrze, trochę to waży. Mam nadzieję, że to nie idzie daleko.

Szeleszcząc pergaminem, Bernard przejrzał listę odbiorców.

– Inglisz, panowie, Inglisz. Alex Ra.. Ray... coś tam. Nawet nie wiem, jak to wymówić – parsknął, kręcąc głową.

– Jak to pudło tam idzie? – zdziwił się Antoine. – Chyba sowy tego nie targają?! Zesrają się, zanim dolecą!

– Nie, nie, co ty – odparł natychmiast Bernard. – Od nas leci remporterem do Calais. Ale stamtąd, to już nie wiem.

– Zmieści się? – spytał zaintrygowany Thin. – Wygląda na duże...

– Zaraz zobaczysz – Bernard zeskoczył miękko ze stołu i podszedł do paczki.

Antoine również podszedł i popatrzył, jak etykieta, przyklejona na górze, pojawiła się natychmiast na każdej stronie paczki. Bernard otworzył remporter, który wyglądał jak pudełko od szachów. Kiedy tylko położył je na płasko, obie części natychmiast zlały się w jedną. Bernard z niejakim trudem postawił na nim pudło z Wodą Księżycową i wskazawszy je różdżką, powiedział wyraźnie:

– Zachodnia Stacja Przesyłkowa, Calais.

Rozbłysło ostre, jaskrawe światło i gdy wreszcie wszyscy znów zaczęli widzieć, pudło znikło.

.

Mieszkanie Hermiony

18:00

 

Gdy w końcu Hermiona zakończyła obchód swoich pacjentów i sprawdziła czas, była już za dziesięć szósta. Niby miała jeszcze czas na przebranie się, ale nie chcąc ryzykować, że się spóźni, bo ktoś zacznie ją nagabywać, na wszelki wypadek świsnęła do siebie tak, jak stała, w szacie Uzdrowicielki.

Jakie było jej zdumienie, kiedy po wyskoczeniu z kominka zastała na kanapie Severusa Snape'a.

– Och... – bąknęła. – Myślałam, że... to miało być o szóstej...?

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, Granger, co ma znaczyć ten idiotyzm? – machnął ręką w kierunku kominka, w ogóle nie słuchając, co mówiła. – Naprawdę jesteś aż tak głupia?!

Hermiona odruchowo obejrzała się do tyłu, zdezorientowana.  _O czym on mówi?! I czemu mnie wyzywa? Co ja takiego zrobiłam...?!_

– Coś się stało...?

Snape prychnął pogardliwie, wyraźnie rozzłoszczony.

– Stało?! Granger, ty chyba sobie kpisz! Masz niezabezpieczony kominek! Każdy może wejść i wyjść, kiedy chce. Równie dobrze możesz zostawić drzwi otwarte na oścież!

– Ach! – westchnęła dziewczyna z ulgą. – Wiem, wiem. Jakoś dwa tygodnie temu musiałam zdjąć zaklęcia dla Harry'ego i Ginny i po prostu zapomniałam je założyć z powrotem...

– Jeszcze lepiej – wycedził Snape. – Słynna ze swojej mądrości panna Granger i równie słynny Wybraniec Auror Potter. Miejmy nadzieję, że świat nie będzie potrzebował drugi raz waszej pomocy, bo nie wróżę nam długiego życia!

Tym razem Hermiona zaczęła się lekko wkurzać. Owszem, czuła się naprawdę głupio z powodu tego cholernego kominka, ale nie zamierzała dać się poniewierać!

– Może mi pan powiedzieć, co pan tu robi? – zawołała. – O tej porze? Jeszcze nie ma szóstej!

– Prócz głupoty masz najwyraźniej krótką pamięć, Granger. Mieliśmy porozmawiać.

– Wiem, że mieliśmy porozmawiać, ale przyszedł pan za wcześnie. I wszedł pan do środka, choć nie usłyszał pan zaproszenia! Panie PROFESORZE!

Snape skrzywił się i pochylił gwałtownie w jej stronę.

– Po pierwsze, nie mam zwyczaju się spóźniać, o czym już chyba wiesz – powiedział cicho. – Po drugie, kiedy UDAŁO mi się wejść bez twojego zaproszenia, uznałem, że będzie dobrze UNAOCZNIĆ ci, jaka jesteś głupia. Na wypadek, jakbyś miała jakieś wątpliwości. A po trzecie, uważaj, co mówisz. Za chwilę mogę być... o wiele mniej tolerancyjny.

– Ja też za chwilę mogę być o wiele mniej tolerancyjna! – fuknęła Hermiona. – Nie jestem już małą dziewczynką, ale dorosłą kobietą i nie pozwolę...

– Więc zachowuj się jak dorosła kobieta! – krzyknął Snape, zrywając się na równe nogi. – A nie jak durna małolata! Od tygodnia wiesz, że doszło do morderstwa w miejscu, w którym przeprowadzasz inspekcję. Wiesz, że ktoś uwarzył u nas truciznę, że nie był to przypadek, że ten ktoś zabił kilku mugoli i być może zamierza zabić wielu innych! A ty jesteś na jego tropie! Nic ci to nie mówi?! Nie niepokoi cię to?! Co, jeśli ten ktoś się zorientuje?! Będzie mógł tu wejść bez problemów! Będzie mógł cię porwać albo zgwałcić, zamordować, zostawić twojego sponiewieranego trupa i wyjść bez żadnych świadków!!!

_O, Merlinie....!!!!!_

Hermiona zbladła jak ściana. To wszystko dotarło do niej nagle, z siłą rozpędzonego hipogryfa i pozbawiło oddechu. Raptem poczuła się, jak tamtej nocy dziesięć lat temu, kiedy bezbronna, przerażona kuliła się przed olbrzymim wilkołakiem w Zakazanym Lesie. Jak mała, bezbronna dziewczynka.  *****

_Mała, DURNA dziewczynka!_

Wyobraziła sobie własne, okrwawione zwłoki na podłodze, w miejscu, gdzie właśnie stała i przeszły ją gwałtowne dreszcze.

– Prze... przepraszam – szepnęła słabo, spuszczając głowę. – Ma pan rację.

– Jeszcze dziś, po naszej rozmowie, założysz odpowiednie zabezpieczenia – powiedział dobitnie Snape. – Nie zwykłe zaklęcie zamykające kominek, ale skomplikowane, złożone czary. Rozumiemy się? Znajdź sobie to w książkach, dowiedz się od twojego przyjaciela-Aurora, rób co chcesz, nie obchodzi mnie co. Ale dziś w nocy spróbuję do ciebie wejść, używając wszystkich znanych mi sposobów i będzie zdecydowanie lepiej, jeśli mi się to nie uda. Rozumiemy się? Panno Granger?

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że na każde jego słowo przypada jedno dzikie uderzenie jej serca. Tłukło się w jej piersi, pulsowało w całym ciele, słyszała je w swojej głowie.

– Tak – skinęła głową. – Może... pójdę się przebrać...

Snape potrząsnął przecząco głową i usiadł na powrót na kanapie.

– Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Nie zamierzam siedzieć tu cały wieczór. Ściągnij po prostu z siebie te głupie łachy.

– N-nie... mogę. Na te szaty rzucone jest zaklęcie temperatury i.. – Hermiona poczuła, jak rumieni się i płoną jej uszy.

Snape obrzucił ją krótkim spojrzeniem i nagle się domyślił.

– Och, cholera, idź! Tylko pospiesz się!

Dziewczyna poszła szybko do sypialni, trzęsącymi się rękoma zdarła szatę, złapała garsonkę z wczoraj i przydeptując dół, nieporadnie założyła na siebie. Gdy wróciła do salonu, czym prędzej usiadła na drugim końcu kanapy i poczuła się znacznie lepiej, mając za sobą jakieś solidne oparcie.

– No więc... słucham...?

Snape skinął głową.

– Słuchaj uważnie, bo nie zamierzam się powtarzać. Wieczorem, po twojej pierwszej inspekcji, Griffin powiedział mi, że w ósemce znalazł na stołku czekoladową żabę i ją zjadł. Jak wiesz, dwa dni później zmarł, otruty. Następnego dnia poszedłem więc do ósemki i na podłodze znalazłem plamę czekolady. Ściślej mówiąc, DWIE plamy. Jedną z nich zostawiłem Aurorom, drugą zebrałem i w domu rozdzieliłem składniki. W ten sposób wiedziałem, jakie ingrediencje klasy A i B masz skontrolować. I znam dokładnie wszystkie składniki trucizny i ich proporcje, tak więc będę mógł uwarzyć antidotum.

Hermiona potaknęła i uniosła lekko palec.

– Mogę o coś spytać? Bezoar nie pomoże?

Snape usiadł trochę wygodniej na kanapie.

– Nie. Bezoar działa na zdecydowaną większość trucizn, ale niestety nie na tę. Poza tym nie mogę rozdać mugolom po kamyku i kazać im włożyć go do gardła, kiedy źle się poczują.

– Zaś antidotum można dodać do ich jedzenia lub picia bez ich wiedzy – dorzuciła Hermiona. – Choćby do wody pitnej.

– Dokładnie – potaknął już trochę spokojniej.

– Wracając do czekoladowej żaby. Powiedział pan, że Chase zjadł słodycze, które znalazł w pracowni. Nie wydawało mu się to podejrzane?

Snape wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

– Przypuszczał, że to ja ją tam zostawiłem, żeby cię przetestować. Po drugie zastanów się. Nawet jeśli wydawałoby mu się to podejrzane, przecież nie domyśliłby się, że to jest trucizna. Był głodny, więc ją zjadł.

– Fakt – przyznała.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli. W końcu Hermiona podwinęła nogi i usiadła bokiem. Zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać i to ją uspokoiło. I zajęło; przestała wreszcie widzieć oczyma wyobraźni swoje poszarpane ciało przed kominkiem.

– Wie pan, jakie składniki są potrzebne do zrobienia antidotum?

– Z pewnością przywrotnik, smocza krew i dyptam, ale nie mogę określić rasy smoka. Mam u siebie tylko dwa rodzaje smoczej krwi, więc istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że będę musiał ukraść pozostałe dziesięć.

– Co znaczy, że trzeba będzie uwarzyć dwanaście odmian antidotum – powiedziała w zamyśleniu Hermiona.

– Co znaczy, że BĘDĘ musiał uwarzyć dwanaście odmian antidotum – poprawił ją natychmiast.

– Przyda się panu pomoc.

– Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że tak kiepsko znam się na eliksirach, że potrzebuję pomocy mojej uczennicy? – jego brew powędrowała do góry.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

– Oczywiście, że nie! Ja tylko...

– Więc właśnie odpowiedziałaś sobie na niezadane pytanie.

Hermiona westchnęła trochę teatralnie i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Proszę pana, z pewnością nikt nie umie warzyć eliksirów lepiej niż pan. Ale pomoc zawsze się przydaje! W ciągu studiów dużo się nauczyłam z eliksirów. Poza tym jako Uzdrowicielka łatwiej mogę określić, jak reaguje ludzkie ciało na rozmaite składniki, więc mogę się przydać do znalezienia tego ostatniego, najważniejszego.

Snape nie odpowiedział, tylko przyglądał się jej z kamienną twarzą.

– No i proszę pamiętać, że uwarzenie dwunastu odmian antidotum zajmie z pewnością bardzo dużo czasu – dodała prosząco Hermiona.

– Owszem. Ale z tym sobie poradzę.

_To znaczy, że przyznajesz, że z czymś innym możesz sobie nie poradzić...?_

– Samemu z pewnością idzie się szybciej – stwierdziła i zajrzała mu głęboko w oczy. – Ale razem można dojść o wiele dalej.

Snape przesunął wąskim palcem po ustach.

– Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co mi właśnie proponujesz? Rano przerażał cię pomysł przymknięcia oka na kradzież w pracowni, a teraz chcesz w dodatku warzyć tak niebezpieczne i... nielegalne eliksiry? Jakby ktoś się o tym dowiedział...

Hermiona z niejakim trudem oderwała wzrok od jego dłoni; powolny ruch był w jakiś sposób hipnotyzujący. I uspokajający.

– Wiem o tym doskonale. Ale... zaniepokoiło mnie coś, co pan powiedział przed chwilą. Że morderca może się zorientować, że ktoś jest na jego tropie i chcieć za to zabić.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

– Sugerujesz, że Griffin został zabity, bo był na tropie mordercy?

– To jedna możliwość. Był na tropie, albo widział czy słyszał coś, co go mogło na niego naprowadzić.

– A druga?

– Druga jest taka, że zjadł przez przypadek żabę, która była przeznaczona dla pana.

Już mówiąc to, Hermiona wiedziała, że Snape dziwnie zareaguje. Może będzie zaskoczony, może zaniepokojony, a może nawet... będzie pod wrażeniem? Ale TAKIEJ reakcji zupełnie się nie spodziewała. Wyraźnie się spiął i przechylił ku niej.

– Granger, nie potrzebuję matki – sarknął. – Przeżyłem, jak sama dobrze widzisz! I z całą pewnością potrafię dać sobie radę sam!

– Przecież nie powiedziałam, że będę pana pilnować! Chcę panu tylko pomóc! – zawołała Hermiona. – Setki, tysiące mugoli może umrzeć i nie mogę na to pozwolić! Chcę zrobić wszystko, żeby to powstrzymać! Nie tylko jako Uzdrowicielka, czy mugolaczka, ale... po prostu jako ja!

Przez długie sekundy patrzył na nią nieufnie, mrużąc oczy, trochę jak dziki, drapieżny kot, który patrzy na swoją ofiarę. W końcu rozluźnił się powoli i rysy jego twarzy się wygładziły.

– Pamiętaj, że pakujesz się w to sama, z własnej woli. Nie miej do mnie pretensji, jeśli coś pójdzie źle. To może być... Nie, to BĘDZIE bardzo niebezpieczne.

– Wiem – zapewniła natychmiast Hermiona, prostując się.

– W takim razie dowiedz się więcej na temat tych mugoli. Kim byli, gdzie mieszkali, co robili.

– Chce pan ustalić, kim mogą być następne ofiary?

– Tak. – potaknął. – Druga sprawa. Nie przychodź jutro do Pracowni. Najlepiej będzie, jak przyjdziesz dopiero we wtorek i pokłócimy się przy innych. I przygotuj się, żeby zagrać przekonująco. Ja w każdym razie zamierzam być BARDZO przekonujący.

Hermiona z trudem przełknęła ślinę.  _Och, Merlinie..._

Snape wstał z kanapy i owinął się połami szaty.

– Widzimy się jutro o szóstej rano.

_Szóstej??! ... O cholera...!_

– Gdzie?

– W moim domu – odparł. – Nie znajdziesz go, bo jest pod Fideliusem, więc aportuj się do Spinner's End w Cokeworth, znajdę cię. Weź ze sobą szaty do warzenia. Acha, jeszcze jedno. Nikomu ani słowa.

– Oczywiście!

– Tak jak oczywiste jest zakładanie zabezpieczeń na kominki – prychnął.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

– Zaraz się tym zajmę, proszę się nie martwić.

Snape uniósł kącik ust i sięgając po proszek Fiuu, obrzucił ją krótkim spojrzeniem.

– Nie martwię się. To ty się martw, bo jeśli uda mi się tu wejść, to nie będę delikatny.

Dziewczynie zabrakło oddechu, więc nie udało się jej wykrztusić choćby najprostszego pożegnania. Nie, żeby było po co. Snape sypnął proszek do kominka, jednym zamaszystym krokiem wszedł w zielone płomienie i zniknął.

Cała pełna była sprzecznych emocji. Dumę, że Severus Snape jej zaufał i zgodził się na jej pomoc i zadowolenie, że będzie mogła zrobić coś, żeby ocalić mugoli, przyćmiewał strach przed tym, co nadchodziło. Niebezpieczną grą dla nich obojga oraz cierpieniem i śmierci zupełnie jej nieznanych ludzi.

Ale chyba na pierwszy plan wybijało się zażenowanie własną głupotą.

 _Faktycznie, JAK MOGŁAŚ zlekceważyć w ten sposób PODSTAWOWE zasady bezpieczeństwa! Mógł tu wleźć byle kto! Choćby pijany czarodziej, który pomylił kominki!_  Mogła z łatwością wyobrazić sobie, czym to się mogło skończyć.

Czym prędzej zerwała się z kanapy, przywołała księgę „Cykl zaklęć obronnych dla zaawansowanych" i odszukała właściwą stronę.

Tym razem zamierzała udowodnić Snape'owi, że wie, jak chronić swój dom!

.

Rood Lane, London

Kościół Św. Małgorzaty

22:00

 

Paul otworzył Alohomorą zamek, pchnął ciężkie, drewniane drzwi i natychmiast owionął go typowy dla starych kościołów chłód. I zapach. Kadzidła, starego drewna, rozgrzanego wosku i jeszcze czegoś, czego nie potrafił nazwać.

Przez olbrzymie okna wpadało do środka trochę światła z ulicy, w jednym kącie błyskały płomienie ostatnich dopalających się świec, ale wnętrze kościoła pogrążone było w ciężkim półmroku.

Paul uchylił odrobinę prawe skrzydło wewnętrznych drzwi, przytrzymał za sobą, żeby nie stuknęło i ruszył przed siebie czerwonym dywanem, który tłumił jego kroki. Mijając rzędy pustych ław, odruchowo obserwował je kątem oka, ale nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tam nikogo. Tuż przed głównym ołtarzem skręcił w boczną nawę i podszedł do o wiele mniejszego ołtarza; drewnianej płaskorzeźby odgrodzonej klęcznikiem i grubym, ozdobnym sznurem. W specjalnym stojaku obok tkwiło kilka cienkich zapalonych świec. Paul zapalił kilka kolejnych i usiadł na wąskiej ławie pod ścianą.

Miał czas. Pan Tylor zawsze się spóźniał i Paul już kiedyś myślał, żeby przyjść kwadrans później i zobaczyć, jak tamten zareaguje. Ale tego nie zrobił. Podejrzewał, że podczas gdy on czekał, ktoś inny przyglądał się kościołowi i okolicy i upewniał się, że przyszedł sam.

Przez chwilę, jak zwykle zresztą, próbował zgadnąć, co przedstawia płaskorzeźba, ale w migoczącym blasku świec widział tylko nierówną czerń poznaczoną pojedynczymi, błyszczącymi wypukłościami. W przedziwny sposób to ruchome, mdłe światło sprawiało, że wszystko dookoła zdawało się jeszcze ciemniejsze.

Jego czujny słuch wyłowił czyjeś ostrożne kroki długo przed tym, jak przybyły mężczyzna zszedł z dywanu na drewniany parkiet i z mroku wyłoniła się jego sylwetka.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał staro; niskiego wzrostu, zgarbiony, o poznaczonej głębokimi bruzdami twarzy i obwisłej skórze pod oczami, którą pogłębiało jeszcze drżące światło świec. Wydawało się wręcz, że ta twarz po prostu zapadała się w sobie. Ale równocześnie przeczyły temu gęste, pofalowane włosy i pełen energii głos.

– Panie Bryant – powiedział, podchodząc do Paula

– Dobry wieczór, panie Tylor.

Nie uścisnęli sobie rąk. Tylor usiadł obok, poprawił nogawki spodni i założył nogę na nogę.

– Jak się miewa pańska żona?

– Wszystko w porządku – odparł Paul.

W tym momencie usłyszeli stukot drzwi i zbliżające się szybko wygłuszone kroki. Po chwili z mroku wyłonił się Gratus, kiwnął Paulowi głową na powitanie i wycofał się w stronę ołtarza.

– Znalazłem nowe miejsce na warzenie eliksirów. Tak więc nie ma już żadnego ryzyka dla pańskiej żony – kontynuował Tylor.

Paul odetchnął z ulgą.

– Dziękuję, że wziął pan moją prośbę pod uwagę – odparł. – Kiedy dowiedziałem się o śmierci Griffina i pomyślałem, że Mia bywa tam regularnie...

– Obiecałem panu nietykalność. Zarówno dla pana, jak i pańskiej rodziny. I zamierzam wywiązać się z obietnicy.

Obietnica. Czyli obowiązki. Czas było przejść do meritum ich spotkania.

– Czy to znaczy, że pańscy ludzie nie będą już przychodzić do laboratorium?

– Tak – potwierdził Tylor. – Wczoraj Petersen i Gratus wybrali się tam ostatni raz i tylko po składniki.

Paul skinął z aprobatą.

– Doskonale. Ja też mam dobre wiadomości. Sprawa jest umorzona z powodu braku dowodów i motywu. Oględziny Uzdrowicieli mówią co prawda o zatruciu, ale na tym trop się urywa. Naszemu specjaliście z Biura Badawczego udało się zidentyfikować składniki eliksiru, ale sfałszowałem jego raport, usunąłem część o krwiowcu i podłożyłem do dossier. I zabrałem oryginał z archiwum.

Tylor zasłonił usta i odchrząknął cicho.

– Znakomicie. Ale niech pan nadal bacznie obserwuje Snape'a. Osobiście wolałbym go wyeliminować.

– To możliwe, przyznaję. Ale odradzam – zaoponował Paul. – Tym razem to mój partner zainteresował się tą sprawą i ją przejął, więc nie musiałem zwracać na siebie uwagi. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy to my dostaniemy śledztwo w sprawie zabójstwa Snape'a.

– Nie musi umrzeć w laboratorium.

– Griffin też nie umarł w laboratorium. Poza tym nawet zwykły zgon kolejnego pracownika nie przejdzie bez echa. Gawain może zechcieć otworzyć sprawę Griffina i porozmawiać z Augustusem MacLeanem z Biura Badawczego. Który z pewnością będzie pamiętał o krwiowcu.

Tylor wpatrywał się przez chwilę w milczeniu gdzieś w ciemność przed nimi.

– Dobrze. Ale w takim razie niech pan przychodzi czasami do Powella i ma oko na Snape'a. I proszę sobie wymyślić jakiś dobry pretekst.

– Oczywiście. Żaden problem. Od kiedy powinna zacząć się moja rola?

– Przypuszczam, że w połowie maja. Mam jeszcze dwa testy do zrobienia, zanim przeniesiemy się do naszego świata.

Paul zmusił się do zachowania neutralnego wyrazu twarzy.

– Im szybciej da mi pan znać, tym lepiej. Z podaniem o urlop nie mogę za długo zwlekać.

– Więc na razie przyjmijmy, że będę pana potrzebować od poniedziałku za dwa tygodnie. I spotkajmy się za jakieś... pięć dni, powinienem wiedzieć już na pewno.

– Więc tu i o tej samej porze, za pięć dni, tak? – upewnił się Paul.

Tylor wyjął z kieszeni marynarki niewielką sakiewkę i rzucił ją Paulowi.

– Do zobaczenia – rzucił, wstając.

I odszedł w mrok. Paul odczekał, aż usłyszy stuknięcie drzwi wejściowych i ruszył za nim. Nie musiał zaglądać do sakiewki, żeby wiedzieć, co w niej znajdzie.

 

Wychodząc z kościoła, Gratus rozejrzał się bacznie dookoła i dopiero wtedy pozwolił Tylorowi wyjść. Stary mężczyzna mozolnie zszedł po kilku schodkach i rzucił Lumos na zegarek.

– Wracaj szybko – powiedział do Gratusa. – Nie chcę, żeby Peterson zostawał długo sam.

– Oczywiście.

Rozległo się głośne pyknięcie i Tylor zniknął. Gratus upewnił się, że nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi i ruszył przed siebie w kierunku głównej ulicy.

.

Nabrzeże Tamizy

Niedaleko King William Street

22:30

 

Jest taki świat, gdzie wszystko toczy się innym rytmem. Coś takiego jak „przyszłość" nie istnieje, jest tylko chwila obecna i zaczątek pomysłu, jak przeżyć jutrzejszy dzień. Życie przemija powoli, w rytm przepływających rzeką barek, skarbów odkrywanych na śmietnikach, przy dźwięku kawy ściekającej do plastikowego kubka, tak gorącej, że aż parzy w zmarzniętą rękę.

W tym świecie domy istnieją tylko w głowach zamieszkujących go ludzi. Piękne domy, pachnące wygodą, bezpieczeństwem i nadzieją. Ale ponieważ tak naprawdę ich nie ma, nie ma też nadziei. 

Tylko nieliczni jeszcze ją mają. Ci nowi, którzy jeszcze nie pogodzili się z tym, jak wygląda tu życie.

Ten świat można znaleźć między innymi nad Tamizą. Schodząc brukowaną uliczką Old Billingsgate Walk, można dojść aż do nabrzeża. Nie docierają tu za bardzo światła ulicy, szum samochodów czy inne odgłosy tętniącego życiem miasta. Słychać tylko chlupot czarnej wody, która pod niedalekim mostem od czerwonego oświetlenia ma krwawy kolor.

Po dziesiątej wieczorem ludzie w tym świecie wypijają ostatnie łyki kawy bez smaku, rozdawanej w różnych punktach miasta przez organizacje charytatywne i wracają do swoich kartonów, kocy i szmat przesiąkniętych brudem, moczem, potem i beznadzieją. Zakopują się w nich i zapadają w sen. I tylko ci nowi, którzy jeszcze nie pogodzili się z obecnym życiem, rozglądają się dookoła, by nie przegapić... czegoś. Czegokolwiek.

I czasem to coś przychodzi.

Robert Hansen rozłożył na kartonie warstwę folii bąbelkowej, którą zdobył na śmietniku i zakopał się w cuchnący koc. Po wypiciu trzech kaw, z których dwie ukradł ze stolika restauracji, z pewnością będzie chciało mu się sikać, ale postanowił pomartwić się o to później. Tak czy inaczej nie będzie mógł odejść za daleko, bo ktoś inny mógłby zwinąć jego dobytek.

Spod przymkniętych powiek obserwował czarny kształt przesuwający się wolno po rzece, gdy nagle gdzieś z boku doszedł go odgłos zbliżających się kroków.

W pierwszej chwili mignęło mu w głowie, że ktoś zobaczył jego folię, ale wsłuchując się w rytmiczne kroki, szybko przestał się bać. Ten ktoś miał zdecydowanie zbyt wiele energii, żeby mógł połasić się na coś takiego.

Podniósł głowę, zaintrygowany tym, kim ten ktoś mógł być.

Z pewnością był młody. Dobrze ubrany, bo buty nie klepały o ziemię, ale uderzały elegancko. I musiał być dobrze odżywiony, bo chudego słychać byłoby o wiele gorzej.

Usiadł i natychmiast wyłowił w czerni sylwetkę potężnego mężczyzny. Ten podszedł ku niemu i nagle zapalił jakąś długą, wąską latarkę.

– Jak przyszedłeś się odlać, to spadaj stąd – odezwał się Hansen.

– Nie bój się. Przyszedłem tylko się napić. Mogę usiąść? – odparł tamten spokojnie.

Hansen odchrząknął w odpowiedzi.

– Siadaj se. Masz tu karton Snoopy'ego, nie wiem gdzie on się szlaja – poklepał miejsce koło siebie.

Może ten ktoś da mu choć trochę?

Mężczyzna zgasił latarkę i usiadł obok ze stęknięciem.

– Niewygodnie – mruknął, odkręcił butelkę i nagle zapachniało mocną whisky. – Chcesz?

– Jasne!

Hansen wziął łyk i natychmiast się rozkaszlał. Mocne było to cholerstwo! Ale czym prędzej wypił kolejne dwa i kaszląc, otarł brodę rękawem.

– Dzięki.

Mężczyzna spróbował się poprawić i rozejrzał się dookoła.

– Jesteś sam? Czy jest was tu więcej?

Hansen wiedział, że kawałek dalej leżą Stary Franky i Mamut, ale nie zamierzał dzielić się wspaniałą whisky, więc czym prędzej zaprzeczył.

– Wiesz co, mam pomysł – powiedział nieznajomy. – Chodź usiądziemy sobie tu obok, na bojach i osuszymy tą butelkę. Nie umiem siedzieć na ziemi.

Hansen czym prędzej wygrzebał się spod swoich szmat, pieczołowicie przykrył nimi folię i nagle poczuł, jak na jego ramieniu jak imadło zacisnęła się ręka nieznajomego. I w następnej sekundzie pociągnęła go i wpadł w coś ciasnego, co zdusiło mu pierś, pozbawiło oddechu, wepchnęło mu oczy do środka czaszki i sprawiło, że zaczął się dusić. Szum dookoła narastał aż do ryku i ... zupełnie nagle wszystko się skończyło. 

 

 

 ***** **Małe sprostowanie -** Doskonale wiem, że scena, w której Severus Snape zasłonił własnym ciałem Hermionę, Harry'ego i Rona, miała miejsce tylko w filmie, ale jako gorącą miłośniczkę Severusa bardzo mnie ona ujęła.

Tym jednym gestem pokazał wtedy wszystko, co zrozumiałam dopiero na końcu VII tomu. Na tę jedną sekundę zrzucił maskę, za którą się chował, i nie był to drwiący, sarkastyczny dupek z lochów, ale prawy, honorowy, odważny mężczyzna, gotów poświęcić się w obronie innych. Taki, jaki był naprawdę, przez te wszystkie lata. I właśnie takiego Severusa Snape'a uwielbiam.

Dlatego potraktujcie to jako głęboki ukłon w jego stronę, a nie pomyłkę pisarską.


	9. Rozdział 9

Sobota, 26 kwietnia

Mieszkanie Hermiony, Spinner’s End

 

_Za drugą taką noc stanowczo dziękuję –_ pomyślała Hermiona, zwlekając się z trudem z kanapy.

Dochodziła piąta rano i dziewczyna już nie miała siły dłużej leżeć. Było jej niewygodnie, zimno, bała się, że zaśpi i pomimo zmęczenia była zbyt rozbudzona, żeby spać.

Poprzedniego wieczora dopiero tuż po jedenastej skończyła rzucać ostatnie zaklęcia zarówno na kominek, jak i na dom, czyniąc go niemal niewidocznym dla czarodziejów. Brakowało tylko Fideliusa, ale tego oczywiście nie mogła zrobić. Mugole bardzo by się zdziwili, gdyby nagle dom, który od lat stał w tym miejscu, po prostu znikł.

Na wszelki wypadek dorzuciła też Zaklęcie Wstrętu, które wyczuwali mugole i dzięki niemu starali się omijać to miejsce szerokim łukiem.

Ale pomimo świadomości, że teraz nikt nie może ani aportować się w jej mieszkaniu bez hasła, ani wytknąć choć włosa przez kominek, położyła się spać na kanapie w pełni ubrana i z różdżką w ręku.

Być może Snape znał jakieś sposoby na ominięcie jej zaklęć?

Zanim zasnęła, przez długi czas rozmyślała. Z początku wyrzucała sobie własną głupotę i próbowała pozbyć się uczucia poniżenia, że mogła zostać przyłapana na czymś tak idiotycznym. Potem jej myśli zdryfowały na Severusa Snape'a.

Dzisiejszego dnia dwa razy zobaczyła w nim kogoś innego. To nie był złośliwy, niesprawiedliwy profesor, który gnębił ją przez całe sześć lat w Hogwarcie. To był ten ktoś, kto był w stanie poświęcić się w obronie Jasnej Strony. Kto przez całe lata, każdego dnia, gotów był umrzeć po to, żeby inni mogli żyć. Ci „Inni", którzy pogardzali nim, nienawidzili go i marzyli, żeby móc spotkać się z nim różdżka w różdżkę.

Hermiona nie potrafiła znaleźć słów, żeby opisać, co czuła. Zarówno w czasie procesu, kiedy dowiedziała się Prawdy, jak i teraz. Słowa takie jak szlachetność, bohaterstwo, godność, prawość... zdawały się niegodne tego, by go nimi określić.

Nikt nie chciał mu zaufać, zrozumieć go i pomóc mu. Ona pierwsza go zdradziła, zostawiając umierającego na brudnej, przegniłej podłodze, wśród zwierzęcych odchodów, rozkładających się szczątków szczurów i innego robactwa.

A przecież to było takie proste! Tyle razy sama widziała, kim był naprawdę! Uratował Harry'ego na ich pierwszym roku. Na trzecim sądził, że łapiąc Syriusza, ratuje im życie. Rok później sam Harry słyszał, jak Dumbledore wysłał go do Voldemorta. Potem chronił ich przed Umbridge... Powinna domyśleć się już wtedy, kiedy Harry wypił Veritaserum, które nie zadziałało! To było takie proste...! A tamtego wieczora, kiedy zabił Dumbledore'a, przecież nic nie zrobił jej i Lunie, gdy wpadł na nie pod swoim gabinetem! Gdyby był tym, za kogo go wszyscy brali, po prostu skorzystałby z okazji i je zabił!

A poza tym Dumbledore mu wierzył. Więc jak ona mogła mieć wątpliwości?!

A dziś postanowił pomóc mugolom. Nieznanym sobie ludziom, wobec których nie miał żadnego długu do spłacenia, żadnego poczucia winy. Po prostu znów chciał uratować tych „Innych ludzi".

Zaś wieczorem nie tylko rozzłościł się na nią za to, że lekceważyła własne bezpieczeństwo, ale i próbował ją chronić. Bo czym innym była kłótnia, którą zaplanował na wtorek? Mogła tylko odsunąć ewentualne podejrzenia od niej. On nic na niej nie zyskiwał, prócz kolejnego powodu do opowieści, jaki to Snape potrafi być wredny.

Tak strasznie chciała mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo go za to wszystko ceniła...

Przez kolejne minuty Hermiona leżała, wpatrując się niewidzącym spojrzeniem w sufit i w końcu znalazła sposób.

Postanowiła jutro mu powiedzieć, że gdyby mogła rzucić na swój dom Zaklęcie Fideliusa, chciałaby, żeby to on został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Osobą, której wierzy się najbardziej na świecie.

Gdy aportowała się na Spinner's End, prawie doznała szoku i przedziwne uczucie, które od wczoraj łączyło się z Severusem Snape'm tylko jeszcze się pogłębiło.

Wylądowała na brukowanej ulicy pomiędzy rzędami pustych, zrujnowanych, ceglanych domów. Część trzymała się jeszcze w całości, ale w niektórych zawaliły sie już dachy albo całe ściany, tworząc na ziemi gruzowisko cegieł i zaprawy, wśród których wystawały kikuty drewna, desek i jakichś metalowych prętów. W większości ostałych okna pozabijane były deskami albo ziały w nich czarne, martwe dziury. W niektórych sterczały jeszcze resztki powybijanych szyb, połyskujące brudną szarością, jak jakieś ślepe oczy trupów.

Na najbliższym domu, na ostatnim gwoździu wisiała smętnie pordzewiała, obdrapana tabliczka. Hermiona podeszła wolno i z trudem odczytała nazwę. Spinner's End.

Gdy wyszła zza rozwalonego muru na środek ulicy, powiał nagły wiatr, niosąc zgniły, mdlący smród jakiejś przepływającej niedaleko rzeczki. Ale poza cichym gwizdem wiatru wszędzie panowała głucha cisza.

_Mój Boże... I on tu mieszka? W tym... na tym cmentarzysku?_

Ogarnął ją głęboki smutek. Odetchnęła ciężko i w tym momencie tuż za nią rozległy się czyjeś kroki. Obróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła Snape'a.

– Dz-dzień dobry! – zawołała z ulgą i złapała się za serce. – Ale mnie pan przestraszył!

Snape spojrzał z aprobatą na jej ubranie robocze i porządnie związane włosy.

– Granger – skinął głową na powitanie. – Nie moja wina, że aportowałaś się tuż przed moim domem.

Dziewczyna odruchowo popatrzyła na część frontowej ściany i zawalony dach tuż za nim, ale wiedziała, że to nie o ten mu chodzi.

Snape złapał ją za łokieć i pociągnął za sobą ku dziurze w miejscu drzwi zawalonego domu. Hermiona miała czas pomyśleć tylko  _Przecież miałam go nie widzieć,_  gdy nagle wyrósł przed nią ceglany mur, a w nim trochę zbutwiałe na dole drzwi i niewielkie okienka.

Dziewczyna, oszołomiona, wrosła w ziemię. Wejście W COŚ, co przed chwilą NIE ISTNIAŁO i czego się nie spodziewała, zupełnie ją zdezorientowało. Zobaczenie Grimmauld Place wyglądało całkiem inaczej!

– Rozszerzyłem Zaklęcie Fideliusa na pięć stóp w każdą stronę – wyjaśnił Snape, lekko rozbawiony jej wyrazem twarzy.

– A gdzie jest... ach, za pańskim domem, tak?

– Przejdź się i rozejrzyj dookoła – poradził jej.

Dziewczyna cofnęła się dwa, trzy jardy. Faktycznie, teraz zamiast zawalonego domu widziała dom Snape'a. Wyjrzała za róg i dojrzała tamten dom, który jeszcze przed chwilą był na wyciągnięcie ręki, zaś teraz stał dalej, na sąsiedniej ulicy.

– O wiele prościej jest stworzyć pustostan, którego granice są w powietrzu. Chodź już – dorzucił lekko zniecierpliwionym głosem. – O ile pamiętam, chciałaś mi pomóc.

– Oczywiście!

Weszli bezpośrednio do małego salonu i Hermiona mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się na widok półek z książkami na wszystkich ścianach, lecz natychmiast spoważniała na widok starych, zniszczonych mebli.  _Wygląda na to, że w środku wcale nie jest lepiej niż na zewnątrz._

Snape machnął różdżką, otwierając ukryte zejście do piwnicy i nie zwracając na nią uwagi, zszedł na dół. Dziewczyna po chwili wahania ruszyła za nim.

Piwnica była całkowitym przeciwieństwem salonu. Najwyraźniej to było jego królestwo. Hermiona nie umiała w żaden sposób ocenić wieku większości przedmiotów, ale zarówno stół, krzesła, jak i sprzęt dookoła sprawiały wrażenie najlepszych z najlepszych. W rzędzie deseczek zobaczyła rowki odpływowe na nadmiar soków wyciekających ze składników, łyżki w perforowanym kubełku były lekko powyginane, żeby ułatwić trzymanie, stołki były obciągnięte wypukłą skórą, pod którą z pewnością była miękka gąbka, zaś całe pomieszczenie rozświetlone było dziesiątkami świec zatkniętych w stojących i wiszących na ścianach kandelabrach. Wszystko było idealnie czyste, błyszczące, bez śladów plam, rys czy choćby warstewki kurzu.

Snape wskazał jej najbliższy stołek, a sam usiadł na drugim.

– Zanim zaczniemy, wyjaśnię ci parę spraw, których masz przestrzegać. Po pierwsze jesteś w moim domu i w mojej pracowni. Więc to ja mam prawo decydować co, jak i kiedy ma być zrobione. Po drugie jesteś tu, żeby mi pomóc. Nie życzę sobie głupich pytań nie na temat, pogaduszek, a przede wszystkim nie chcę słyszeć o wszystkim, co wiesz. Kiedy o coś pytam, chcę słyszeć tylko rzeczową odpowiedź. Trzecia sprawa – pokazał gestem wszystko dookoła – wszystko, czego dotkniesz, masz odłożyć dokładnie na swoje miejsce. Nie będę tolerował chlapania, brudzenia i bałaganu. I żadnych błędów. Wolę, żebyś o coś spytała, jeśli nie wiesz, niż się pomyliła. Czy to jasne?

W czasie tej tyrady Hermiona przygryzła lekko usta, ale nie zaprotestowała.

– Tak.

Snape przysunął do siebie deseczkę i liście łopianu i krojąc je na wąskie paski, zaczął jednocześnie wyjaśniać, co będą robić.

– Zanim uwarzymy antidota, musimy wpierw zrobić truciznę. To będzie twoje zadanie. Ja będę warzył bazę do antidotum. Jutro zaczniemy dodawać do niej różne rodzaje smoczej krwi. Co prawda jest dwanaście rodzajów smoków, ale użycie krwi niektórych z nich jest mało prawdopodobne, dlatego w pierwszej kolejności uwarzymy antidotum z tych bardziej oczywistych, a jak nie zadziała, weźmiemy się za następne.

– Jak będziemy mogli sprawdzić jego działanie? – zapytała natychmiast Hermiona.

Snape zmrużył lekko oczy, ale odpowiedział:

– Zastosujemy do tego metodę Inokreacji.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i zdusiła kolejne pytania.  _Sprawdź lepiej w książkach, a nie pytaj go, bo za chwilę cię stąd wywali._ Snape przesunął ku niej pergamin z listą składników trucizny.

– Weź miedziany kociołek, ósemkę, z zakrzywionymi brzegami. Spisałem ci wskazówki, ale jeśli masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, masz mi o tym powiedzieć.

– Tak, proszę pana.

Przestał się nią zajmować, więc Hermiona przeczytała dokładnie wskazówki. Były idealne – drobiazgowe, przejrzyste i nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości, co należy robić, więc prędko przygotowała swoje stanowisko i zabrała się do warzenia.

Przez następne kilka godzin oboje pracowali w ciszy, całkowicie pochłonięci pieczołowitym siekaniem, ucieraniem czy wkrapianiem ingrediencji, ostrożnym mieszaniem w kociołkach, liczeniem obrotów łyżkami, analizowaniem koloru wywarów oraz pilnowaniem temperatury. Od czasu do czasu Hermiona czuła na sobie wzrok Snape'a, ale była tak skupiona na tym, co robiła, że zupełnie jej to nie przeszkadzało.

Gdy w końcu dorzuciła otwornice i zerknęła na wskazówki, okazało się, że musi teraz czekać, aż roztwór ostygnie do temperatury stu dziesięciu stopni. Rzuciła okiem na zegarek i nagle dotarło do niej, jak bardzo jest głodna. Nie było się co dziwić, była już pierwsza po południu!

– Proszę pana –odezwała się cicho.

Snape akurat kończył pełną sekwencję mieszania, więc zastopował ją, unosząc rękę, zamieszał jeszcze jedenaście razy i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do Hermiony.

– Tak?

– Dodałam otwornice, teraz mam godzinę przerwy. Może pójdę zrobić nam coś do jedzenia?

– Idź. W salonie rzuć Alohomorę na ścianę po prawej. W kuchni znajdziesz obiad. I nie czekaj na mnie, ja będę zajęty jeszcze przez parę godzin – odparł.

W kuchni Hermiona istotnie znalazła obiad, złożony z niedogotowanych, nieposolonych ziemniaków i niezbyt apetycznie wyglądającego kawałka steku i skrzywiła się mimo głodu, który dosłownie skręcał jej żołądek.  _Cholera... A może wyskoczyć do domu po coś... bardziej zjadliwego? Ale tak bez uprzedzenia go?_

Bijąc się z myślami czy pójść zapytać Snape'a o zgodę, czy też po prostu aportować się na chwilę w domu, złapać cokolwiek z szafki czy lodówki i wrócić, pogrzebała w szafkach i odkryła, że z pewnością kociołków w tym domu było więcej niż garnków i patelni.

_Nawet nie zauważy. Będzie tam siedział parę godzin... No już, przecież nie będziesz jadła czegoś takiego!_

Chwilę przygryzała usta i w końcu podjęła decyzję.

Aportowała się u siebie, pospiesznie wepchnęła do dużej torby garnki, makaron, mięso, słoik z sosem, herbatę i dorzuciła crumble z owocami leśnymi i wróciła do Spinner's End.

Gdy po kuchni rozszedł się zapach gotowanego makaronu i sosu pomidorowego z mięsem i bazylią, dziewczyna miała ochotę wygrzebać niedogotowane nitki prosto z gara i zjeść je tak, jak stała. Śliniąc się jak wariatka, doczekała jednak do końca, nałożyła sobie podwójną porcję i zaczęła jeść jeszcze w drodze do stołu. Dopiero pod koniec udało się jej zwolnić i dokończyła obiad w nieco bardziej cywilizowany sposób, a po mocnej herbacie i dopchaniu się ciastem poczuła się wreszcie jak człowiek.

Gdy zeszła na dół, Snape przyjrzał się jej uważnie i na widok pomarańczowych śladów dookoła ust uniósł pytająco brew.

– Hmmm... skończyłam obiad – bąknęła zmieszana Hermiona.

– TO widzę – odparł. – Ale z pewnością nie jadłaś ziemniaków i steku.

– Nie. Skąd pan wie?

Snape prychnął i odłożył chochelkę na podstawkę.

– A jak myślisz? – spojrzał jeszcze raz na jej usta.

Dziewczyna ściągnęła brwi, ale nagle zrozumiała.

– Ach! – uśmiechnęła się i potarła je palcami. – No więc pomyślałam, że... inne menu byłoby lepsze.

– Nie przyszłaś tu do restauracji.

Hermiona najchętniej powiedziałaby mu, że temu domowi daleko do miana restauracji, ale zamiast tego potrząsnęła głową.

– Jak pan zobaczy, co zrobiłam, głowę daję, że schodząc, będzie pan wyglądał podobnie.

– Nie sądzę – wycedził, zerknął na swój eliksir, do którego za chwilę miał dodać pancerz chropianka, i powstrzymał dalszy komentarz. – Wracaj do pracy. I zawołaj mnie, zanim dodasz wydzielinę z korniczaka.

Oboje wrócili do pracy i przez kolejne trzy godziny w piwnicy słychać było tylko zgrzytnięcia łyżki o dno kociołka, delikatne podzwanianie szkła stukającego o szkło, stukot noży na deseczkach i bulgotanie eliksirów.

Gdy wywar w kociołku zmienił kolor na bladoniebieski, Snape zgasił ogień, szepcząc Cento Onis i odsunął się od stołu. Baza była uwarzona, teraz musiał odczekać, aż ostygnie.

Rzucił okiem na dziewczynę, która akurat pochylała się nad kociołkiem – marszcząc brwi i przygryzając lekko dolną wargę, dosypywała powoli starte ziarna gorczycy. Miała za sobą całe godziny warzenia, ale wyraźnie widział, że jej skupienie nie osłabło ani odrobinę. Uspokojony odczekał, aż wsypie wszystkie ziarna i wstał.

– Zaraz wracam.

– Smacznego – mruknęła odruchowo Hermiona, zerknęła na swoje notatki i zaczęła mieszać i odliczać półgłosem od ośmiu w dół.

Już wchodząc do salonu, Severus poczuł odurzający zapach makaronu, mięsa i sosu pomidorowego. Gdy zobaczył duży garnek pełen spaghetti z sosem, pospiesznie rozpalił pod nim ogień, z trudem opanowując odruch zjedzenia wszystkiego na zimno. Po krótkiej chwili zapach stał się jeszcze bardziej intensywny i w końcu Severus poddał się i zaczął podjadać prosto z garnka. Upewnił się tylko, że nikt go nie widzi.

Kilka minut później, siedząc wygodnie przy stole i dojadając resztki, machnął ręką na ostrą mowę, którą zaplanował jej wygłosić. Gdy zeszła do piwnicy z pomarańczowymi śladami dookoła ust i zrozumiał, że musiała wyjść i wejść do jego domu bez pozwolenia, chciał na nią nakrzyczeć, ale ponieważ oboje nie mieli czasu, odłożył to na później.

Teraz, wciąż czując smak porządnego jedzenia, stracił nagle przekonanie, że dziewczyna zrobiła coś głupiego. Makaron po prostu rozpływał się w ustach, w dobrze przyprawionym sosie wyczuwał twardawe warzywa, a kawałki mięsa były na tyle duże, że mimo gotowania były jeszcze soczyste. Rozkosz dla podniebienia.

Merlinie, takie dobre obiady w ciągu ostatnich lat mógł policzyć na palcach. Za każdym razem tylko i wyłącznie dzięki Griffinowi.

Poza tym musiał przyznać, że nie miał do dziewczyny żadnych uwag. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że zamiast po prostu rzucić się do warzenia, zaplanowała swoją pracę i przygotowała wszystko, co trzeba w myśl najlepszych zasad, których wymagali Mistrzowie Eliksirów od swoich praktykantów. Kiedy poszła jeść, rzucił okiem na jej komentarze dopisane przy jego wskazówkach i stwierdził, że były bardzo dobre.

Wypił mocną kawę i zanim zszedł do piwnicy, dokładnie umył zęby. Panna Granger pracowała nad wyraz dobrze, ale nie zamierzał dawać jej satysfakcji przyłapania go w takim samym stanie, w jakim on przyłapał ją.

Dziewczyna kończyła właśnie wlewać nalewkę z piołunu. Na jego widok odruchowo się uśmiechnęła, a Snape opanował odruch otarcia ust.

– Kończysz już? – spytał, podchodząc do niej.

Stanął tuż obok i zajrzał do kociołka.

– Jeszcze parę minut i będziemy mogli dodać wydzielinę z korniczaka – odparła i popatrzyła uważnie na kąciki jego ust, ale były czyste.  _Jadł te swoje półsurowe ziemniaki?_ – Dobre było? – zaryzykowała.

Snape posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i postukał palcem w kociołek.

– Zajmij się lepiej swoją pracą, a nie zadawaniem głupich pytań. Powinnaś zacząć mieszać.

Hermiona czym prędzej wróciła do swojego wywaru.

– Zanim dodałam nalewkę z piołunu, nie wierzyłam, że granatowy kolor może zmienić się tak łatwo w żółty.

– Piołun jest bardzo silnym składnikiem – odparł odruchowo Snape. – W nadmiarze jest szkodliwy, nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby dodawać do eliksiru tyle nalewki.

– Nie wiedziałam – przyznała dziewczyna. – Za to czytałam, że za dawnych czasów dodawano wyciąg z piołunu do atramentu, żeby odstraszyć tym myszy i mole.

Oboje spojrzeli po sobie i zamilkli. Snape, ku swemu zdumieniu, bez trudu powstrzymał komentarz na temat mądrzenia się, zaś Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że przecież właśnie takiego gadania jej zakazał.

Gdy wywar zaczął bulgotać bez przerwy mimo mieszania, Snape zmniejszył płomień, założył maskę, zsunął na nos okulary i sięgnął po butelkę z grubego szkła.

– Przesuń się. A najlepiej odejdź, bo teraz będzie pryskać.

Hermiona natychmiast się cofnęła, robiąc mu miejsce. W żadnym wypadku nie zamierzała wyjść w takim momencie!

Snape nabrał do wąskiej pipety pół uncji gęstego zielonego płynu, otrząsnął o brzegi butelki i z jak największą ostrożnością zanurzył w żółtawym wywarze. Ten natychmiast wzburzył się i na powierzchni i ściankach pojawiło się pełno rozbryzgów. A jeszcze nie wypuścił ani odrobiny wydzieliny z pipety!

– Cholera – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Spróbował nieudolnie poprawić mankiet bluzy, żeby zakryć nadgarstek, ale dziewczyna natychmiast zrozumiała, o co chodzi. Jednym krokiem stanęła za nim i starając się nie poruszyć jego rękami, obciągnęła delikatnie oba mankiety.

– Maska?

Potaknął, więc poprawiła mu również maskę na twarzy i przycisnęła okularami ochronnymi.

– Już.

Gdy cofnęła się kilka kroków, na krótką chwilę odsunął kciuk. Odrobina gęstego płynu uwolniona na samym spodzie kociołka natychmiast zmieszała się z wywarem, który aż zakipiał, na powierzchnię wypłynęły bąbelki i zaczęły pękać i pryskać na wszystkie strony.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili roztwór się ustabilizował. Snape znów wpuścił na spód kociołka odrobinę wydzieliny i odsunąwszy się, przeczekał cały proces. I znów, i znów, i znów.

Kiedy wreszcie pipeta była pusta, odłożył ją na bok i już chciał się przeciągnąć, żeby rozluźnić skurczone mięśnie, gdy Hermiona złapała go za rękę, odsunęła gwałtownie i podała mu czystą chustkę.

– Co ty robisz? – syknął, zaskoczony.

Spojrzał na chusteczkę, unosząc brew i nagle do niego dotarło.

– Ma pan spocone czoło – wyjaśniła równocześnie dziewczyna.

– I myślałaś, że tak po prostu otrę je rękawem upaskudzonym trucizną? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Hermiona przygryzła usta i odważyła się spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

– Ja... bałam się, że może się pan... zapomnieć i... skoro ten wywar jest tak zabójczy, nie chciałam, żeby... coś się stało.

Severus zamarł, rozdarty między ochotą warknięcia na nią, żeby w takim razie przestała się bać, kazania jej wynieść się stąd i podziękowania za...  _Cholera, za co?! Za troskę?! Nie potrzebujesz niańki!_

_Ale potrzebowałeś do poprawienia mankietów i maski!_

– Doceniam twoją... pomoc – powiedział w końcu z wysiłkiem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się radośnie, unosząc do góry wciąż pomarańczowe kąciki ust, więc czym prędzej odwrócił od niej spojrzenie i zajął się eliksirem.

– Przygotuj mi etykietki do naklejenia na dwie, trzy butelki. Z dzisiejszą datą.

– Jak nazwać tę truciznę?

– Jak chcesz – wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. – Nie sądzę, żeby akurat to miało jakieś znaczenie.

Hermiona zagryzła zęby i westchnęła w duchu, pisząc po prostu „Trucizna". Wyglądało na to, że przyjdzie jej słono zapłacić za poddanie w wątpliwości jego kwalifikacji.

Była siódma wieczorem, gdy oboje wreszcie wyszli z piwnicy. Wpierw Snape, potem Hermiona poszli się wykąpać i przebrać i dopiero wtedy usiedli w saloniku.

– Może zrobię nam jakiejś herbaty? – zaproponowała dziewczyna.

Gestem ręki wskazał jej kuchnię, więc szybko zagotowała wodę, przywołała dwie szklanki, saszetki herbaty i wziąwszy cukier i talerzyk z ciastem, wróciła do salonu.

– Nie jadł pan ciasta – powiedziała pytającym tonem, podając mu herbatę i crumble.

– Nie jadam słodyczy – odpowiedział i sięgnął po szklankę.

– Niech pan żałuje.

Snape usiadł wygodnie na fotelu, wciągnął z przyjemnością zapach aromatycznej herbaty i odstawił szklankę na podłogę, bo na stole nie było miejsca.

– Wiesz, że powinienem cię ukarać za samowolne wyjście z domu?

_UKARAĆ? Nie jestem już małą dziewczynką! Ani twoją własnością!_

– Nie chciałam panu przeszkadzać. Poza tym to trwało tylko chwilę.

Snape zaczął zdejmować księgi ze stolika.

– Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że mogłem rzucić zaklęcia, które uniemożliwiają wejście tu komukolwiek innemu poza mną?

Hermiona, która sięgnęła właśnie po grubą księgę, zamarła.

– Cholera – mruknęła.

– Dokładnie, panno Granger – kiwnął głową. – Powiedziałem ci wyraźnie, że to ja tu decyduję. Następnym razem nie będę tak wyrozumiały. A po drugie uważaj na język.

– Ale obiad pan zjadł...

– Przyniosłaś, zrobiłaś, to czemu miałbym jeść swoje? W ten sposób ziemniaki będą na później.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na zegarek i poczuła się głodna.

– Może na kolację podsmażę je na patelni – zaproponowała, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób nie będą aż tak surowe.

– Kolację? – uniósł brew. – Obawiam się, że na kolację to ty wracasz do domu. Przychodzisz tu, żeby mi pomóc, a nie dla przyjemności.

Hermiona znów zamarła, tym razem nie wiedząc, czy ma się cieszyć, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Omijała ją w ten sposób „przyjemność" jedzenia surowych kartofli, ale jednocześnie zrobiło się jej po prostu przykro.

– Więc o której mam tu przyjść, żeby panu pomóc? – spytała zjadliwie, podnosząc się.

– Siadaj – fuknął natychmiast i Hermiona opadła na kanapę. – Powtarzam, uważaj na język. Nie będę tolerował bezczelności.

_Bo ty nie jesteś bezczelny!_ W ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język i zamilkła, choć przyszło jej to z trudem.

– Wracając do twojego pytania, oczekuję cię o szóstej – kontynuował Snape.

– Mam na pana czekać tak jak dziś, czy po prostu przyjść tu?

Snape uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– Przyjdź tu, ale nie wchodź. Po prostu zapukaj. Kultura wymaga czekania na zaproszenie.

_Ty dupku...!_ W Hermionie coś się zakotłowało i nagle zapragnęła go udusić, ale tylko wciągnęła głęboko powietrze i odwróciła głowę.

To było niesprawiedliwe! Że on mógł ciągle jej docinać, a ona nie mogła odpowiedzieć! Może po prostu była zmęczona, może przez pomyłkę brała WSZYSTKIE jego odpowiedzi za przejaw sarkazmu i nie próbowała doszukać się w nich żartu... ale nie mogła już tak dłużej! Ale jaki miała wybór? Stulić po sobie uszy, albo odpowiedzieć i się z nim pokłócić.

_Albo sprawić, żeby przestał._

TO był dobry pomysł. Nie koniecznie łatwy do zrealizowania, ale... Spojrzała na niego i podjęła decyzję.

– Panie profesorze... Chciałabym pana o coś prosić. Coś bardzo ważnego.

_Spróbuj. Ostatni raz bądź grzeczna i miła. Jeśli nie zechce, niech się ugryzie w dupę._

– Coś ważnego? Ciekawe, co też może być takie ważne, żeby zmusić cię do proszenia mnie o to – uśmiechnął się znów ironicznie.

_No właśnie, dokładnie o to chodzi. Ostatni raz._

– Czy mógłby pan powstrzymać się od tych wszystkich zjadliwych komentarzy? – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy z bardzo poważną miną. – To... to po prostu boli. I nie wiem, czym zasłużyłam sobie na takie traktowanie.

Tym razem doprawdy udało się jej go zaskoczyć.

_W zasadzie to dzisiejszym zachowaniem zasłużyła sobie na... twój szacunek. To już nie jest twoja uczennica, której musisz pokazać, kto tu jest panem. I nie musisz już grać._

Problem w tym, że sam już nie wiedział, co jest grą, a co jego prawdziwym zachowaniem.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w saloniku słychać było tylko trzaskanie ognia płonącego na kominku, szmer wiatru dobiegający przez wypaczone okna i monotonny szum deszczu.

– Chcesz, żebym traktował cię jak równorzędną partnerkę? – spytał w końcu cicho.

– Po prostu chcę, żeby się nam dobrze razem pracowało – odparła równie cichym, napiętym głosem. – Musimy sobie ufać i... pomagać. A takie komentarze w tym nie pomogą. Proszę mi powiedzieć, co mam zrobić, żeby zechciał pan spróbować!

Och, to było całkiem proste. Były dwie rzeczy, które go w niej denerwowały. Przynajmniej te dwie.  _Może jeśli się zmieni, zechcesz spróbować..._

– Nie staraj się na każdym kroku udowodnić mi, że jesteś wszechwiedząca – odparł i zabrzmiało to po prostu szczerze, a nie złośliwie. – I przestań zmuszać się do tego, żeby umieć wszystko. Można chcieć nauczyć się wielu rzeczy, ale absurdem jest umieć WSZYSTKO. Zaakceptuj po prostu, że są rzeczy, których nie znasz i nigdy nie będziesz znała i skup się na doskonaleniu innych.

Gdy mówił, Hermiona nie ośmieliła się oddychać, tak bardzo była zszokowana. I tym, że jej odpowiedział, i tym CO, czy raczej JAK jej odpowiedział.

– I nie będzie się pan ze mnie wyśmiewał... czy złościł, że nie wiem?

– Nie, jeśli to będzie oczywiste. Nie, jeśli to będzie dla ciebie coś nowego. Nie toleruję ignorancji i głupoty, a nie całkowicie oczywistej, normalnej niewiedzy.

– Postaram się – zapewniła go Hermiona. – Spróbuję. Ale proszę zwracać mi uwagę, jeśli się zapomnę.

Snape potaknął i dziewczyna nagle wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Ale nie spodziewaj się cudów. Wiesz, że nie jestem... miły.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– Jestem pewna, że się pan zdziwi!

Severus drgnął gwałtownie, bo to przypomniało mu Chase'a Griffina. Ich pierwsze warzenie, od którego zaczęła się ich przyjaźń. Wtedy faktycznie „się zdziwił".

– Skoro już to ustaliliśmy – powiedział lekko zachrypłym głosem i odchrząknął – masz jakieś pytania albo uwagi do dzisiejszego dnia?

Dziewczyna usiadła wygodniej, wyjęła saszetkę ze szklanki i zamieszała.

– Oczywiście! – upiła łyk i wraz z nim rozlało się jej po piersi równie gorące uczucie triumfu i radości. – Po pierwsze dlaczego tak bardzo pryskało, gdy dodawaliśmy wydzielinę korniczaka do wywaru? Przecież w ten sposób się powinno robić?

Snape również napił się herbaty i chwilę smakował jej mocny, cierpki smak.

– Zgadza się. Normalnie dodaje się zawsze kwas do wody, żeby temperatura wywaru podnosiła się powoli. Ale wydzielina z korniczaka jest bardzo zagęszczona i poziom kwasowości jest tak strasznie wysoki, że mimo wszystko dochodzi do gwałtownego wzrostu temperatury. Zauważyłaś pewnie, że dodawałem wydzielinę po odrobinie. – A gdy dziewczyna skinęła głową, wyjaśnił:

– To był jedyny sposób, żeby ograniczyć pryskanie do minimum.  I między innymi dlatego kazałem ci wziąć taki, a nie inny kociołek, żeby kwas pryskał w środku i prawie ani jedna kropla nie wyleciała na zewnątrz.

Hermiona na ślepo odstawiła szklankę i spróbowała się skupić. Podczas jego wyjaśnień jakaś myśl przeleciała jej przez głowę; po prawdzie bardziej odczucie, cień zrozumienia niż konkretna myśl. Ale wyraźnie czuła, że to było coś ważnego.

– Proszę pana... – powiedziała powoli, z wahaniem, nie odrywając wzroku od brzegu kanapy, jakby to miało pomóc jej znaleźć właściwe słowa. – Czy ta trucizna jest powszechnie znana, czy to coś całkowicie nowego?

– Całkowicie nowa. Nigdy nawet nie słyszałem o czymś podobnym. Czemu pytasz?

_Nowa trucizna. I wyjątkowy sposób warzenia. Wyjątkowy, bo wywar zachowywał się inaczej , niż uczyli w szkole._

– Znam ogólne zasady dodawania składników, Tablica ViruSojewa jest powszechnie dostępna, Encyklopedia Składników też, ale nawet po trzech latach studiów nie potrafiłabym stworzyć czegoś nowego. Och, nie potrafiłabym nawet określić kolejności, temperatury i stanu składników, gdybym dostała tylko i wyłącznie listę ingrediencji.

Snape nie odpowiedział, tylko skinięciem głowy kazał jej kontynuować.

– Pan to wiedział, bo jest pan Mistrzem Eliksirów. A ten ktoś, kto to uwarzył? – podniosła na niego wzrok. – Jaki poziom trzeba mieć, żeby móc stworzyć coś takiego? Szczególnie że sposób przygotowania i zachowanie wywaru są inne, niż uczą w szkołach?

Snape uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Nagle zrozumiał, o co jej chodziło. Dokładnie o tym samym myślał od chwili, kiedy zidentyfikował składniki trucizny.

– Absolwenci Wyższej Międzynarodowej Akademii Eliksirotwórstwa potrafią stworzyć własną, działającą miksturę. I, naturalnie, wszyscy praktykanci u Mistrzów Eliksirów.

– Dużo jest takich ludzi?

– Na świecie jest jedenastu Mistrzów Eliksirów i kilku z nich ma obecnie praktykantów. Absolwentów Akademii jest jeszcze więcej...

Hermiona natychmiast pokręciła głową.

– Niech pan weźmie pod uwagę tylko tych, którzy są w Anglii. Ta choroba pojawiła się tylko tu, więc sądzę, że najlogiczniej będzie przyjąć, że mordercą jest ktoś u nas.

TO była bardzo ważna informacja, która zmieniała całkowicie postać rzeczy! Do tej pory Severus wyobrażał sobie setki podejrzanych, na całym świecie, a teraz mogło się okazać, że jest ich tylko garstka!

Poczuł się tak poruszony, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że mu przerwała.

– Ograniczając się do Anglii, odrzucasz możliwość, że morderca postanowił zacząć od innego kraju, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Myślałaś o tym? – zauważył bardziej dla porządku, bo sam czuł, że to właściwy tok rozumowania.

– Owszem. Ale to wydaje mi się najbardziej oczywiste. Będąc na miejscu, łatwiej coś takiego... zorganizować – Hermiona aż się wzdrygnęła na myśl, że rozmawiają właśnie o planowaniu morderstwa. – Ilu takich ludzi może być?

Snape zamyślił się głęboko, próbując przypomnieć sobie narodowości różnych znanych mu ludzi. Wszyscy czarodzieje, którzy osiągnęli tak wysoki poziom wiedzy o eliksirach, uczestniczyli w odbywającej się raz do roku Międzynarodowej Konwencji Eliksirotwórców – niektórzy poczytywali to sobie za zaszczyt, inni po prostu nie chcieli przeoczyć ostatnich nowinek, informacji o zmianach w składnikach i naturalnie rozdania nagród za nowe eliksiry, ulepszenia w procesie warzenia czy inne zmiany.

Ostatnia Konwencja odbyła się zaledwie pięć miesięcy temu i pojawiło się zaledwie kilka nowych osób.

– Przynajmniej dwudziestu – powiedział w końcu.

– Więc będziemy musieli zrobić listę tych dwudziestu osób. I będziemy musieli ustalić, czy wśród nich jest ktoś, kto ma coś przeciw mugolom. Został pobity przez mugolskich opryszków, uwiedziony i porzucony przez mugolską kobietę, ma mugolskich rodziców, których nienawidzi... Ja w poniedziałek spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o ofiarach. Może w ten sposób znajdziemy coś, co to wszystko połączy!

W czasie swojej przemowy usiadła prosto i zaczęła wyliczać na palcach rozmaite pomysły, wyraźnie podekscytowana i to Snape'a równocześnie rozśmieszyło, jak i zaintrygowało.  _To w ten sposób panna Granger rozwiązywała wszystkie problemy i zagadki w Hogwarcie... Tak odkryła, czym były horkruksy Czarnego Pana._

Jako nauczyciel widział ją zawsze jako przemądrzałą dziewczynę, wieczne utrapienie i źródło kłopotów. Teraz zaś miał okazję zobaczyć ją od tej drugiej strony – kogoś, kto wraz z nim próbuje rozwiązać tę parszywą sprawę. Tym razem właśnie liczył na jej inteligencję, pomysły, zależało mu, żeby miała racje – bo tylko w ten sposób im obojgu mogło się udać. To było bardzo dziwne uczucie.

– Stop, stop, stop – powstrzymał ją. – Widzę, w jakim kierunku idziesz. Ale sądzę, że szukając mordercy, należy zadać sobie inne pytanie. DWA inne pytania – zawiesił głos, a oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się lekko w oczekiwaniu. – Mianowicie, który spośród tych wszystkich ludzi mógł wiedzieć o istnieniu podwórka, które daje swobodny dostęp do naszych zapasów bez zostawiania śladów. I który z nich zamówił ostatnio duże ilości wydzieliny z korniczaka i krwiowca. Bo jeśli planuje kolejne morderstwa, będzie potrzebował więcej niż to, co ukradł u nas.

Hermiona poczuła nagle piknięcie w sercu; uczucie, jakby idąc długim, ciemnym tunelem, nieoczekiwanie zobaczyła światełko przed sobą.

– Genialne! – klasnęła w ręce. – Może pan zrobić listę tych dwudziestu czarodziejów? A ja sprawdzę przez Ministerstwo wszystkie zamówienia z ostatnich... powiedzmy kilku miesięcy!

– Dostaniesz ją we wtorek. Ale na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na to, że znajdziesz jakąś jedną osobę, która zamówiła jedną dużą dostawę. Ten ktoś pewnie złożył wiele mniejszych zamówień w różnym czasie. Mordercy są szaleńcami, ale nie głupcami – stwierdził cierpko Snape.

Hermionie przypomniało to sprawę ze składnikami.

– Poproszę o listę dostaw wszystkich składników klasy A i B z ostatniego kwartału. NA COŚ wpadniemy. Ale właśnie, odnośnie do głupców. Jeśli to nie Powell, ani nikt z pańskiej Pracowni, czemu ten ktoś warzył u was? Mogę jeszcze zrozumieć, że ukradł te składniki, biorąc pod uwagę, że ich sprzedaż jest reglamentowana i laboratoriom nie wolno przekroczyć odpowiedniej ilości na rok. Może po prostu mu ich zabrakło. Ale że WARZYŁ U WAS? Zamiast zrobić to u siebie?

Nad tym Snape również się zastanawiał i prócz pomysłu, że w razie problemów chciał skierować podejrzenia na inny trop, nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

– Może tam gdzieś ich jest tak dużo, że wszyscy zwróciliby na to uwagę? – wysunęła przypuszczenie Hermiona. – Albo też morderca nie ma odpowiednich warunków?

– Ktoś, kto ma taki poziom wiedzy, na pewno ma i warunki – zaprzeczył Snape.

Jej pierwszy pomysł nie był taki zły, ale uznał, że nie da jej satysfakcji, przyznając rację. Niech się cieszy, że zgodził się traktować ją jak partnerkę.

– Pańska piwnica jest wspaniała – przyznała dziewczyna.  _W zasadzie wszystko było wspaniałe, prócz obiadu._

Snape skinął głową.

– Jutro zajmiemy się warzeniem dwóch pierwszych antidotów i sprawdzaniem, czy działają – powiedział, smagnął różdżką w stronę prawej ściany i przywołał grubą, starą księgę, z bardzo zniszczoną, poplamioną okładką. – Strona trzysta dwanaście. Przeczytaj na jutro, czym jest Inokreacja. I skup się przede wszystkim na reakcjach mikstury po rzuceniu zaklęcia.

Podał dziewczynie księgę i z trudem stłumił uśmiech na widok jej miny. Wyglądała, jak niektórzy gracze, którzy wygrali Puchar Quidditcha. Wzięła ją ostrożnie, niemal z czcią przesunęła palcami po okładce i otworzyła na pierwszej stronie.

– Kompendium Zaawansowanych Eliksirów – szepnęła. – Kiedy byłam na studiach, w Esach i Floresach nie mogli zamówić tej księgi i musiałam ją wypożyczyć z biblioteki. A tak chciałam móc sobie ją poczytać od czasu do czasu...!

– Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś nie zapomniała, że to moja księga. Masz kilka dni, żeby jej się nauczyć na pamięć i zrozumieć. I chyba nie muszę dodawać, że masz obchodzić się z nią odpowiednio.

Hermiona nagle poczuła szaloną ochotę, żeby wrócić do domu i zabrać się za lekturę.

– Dziękuję bardzo! Naprawdę! Będę uważać, proszę się nie martwić! – zawołała i opanowała się trochę. – Chyba już pójdę do siebie.

Snape skinął głową, więc pospiesznie zebrała swoje rzeczy i rzuciła okiem za okno. Deszcz rozpadał się na dobre, wiatr przybrał na sile i dziewczyna odruchowo wzdrygnęła się.

– Mogę skorzystać z sieci Fiuu? – Ogień na kominku wyglądał o wiele bardziej zachęcająco.

– Proszek jest w blaszanej puszce po lewej.

Hermiona podeszła do kominka i już do niej sięgała, gdy uzmysłowiła sobie, że jeszcze nie rozmawiali o zaklęciach, które rzuciła na swój dom i o tym, co chciała mu powiedzieć.

– Panie profesorze... wczoraj zabezpieczyłam cały dom – zagaiła.

– Wiem, sprawdziłem. Czy możemy uznać, że zrozumiałaś swój błąd i od teraz zamierzasz zachowywać się jak... dorosła kobieta?

– Oczywiście! I... – zawahała się i dodała trochę wyższym głosem:

– Chciałam jeszcze coś panu powiedzieć. Wiem, że nie mogę rzucić Zaklęcia Fideliusa, ale...

– Ale? – ponaglił ją kilka sekund później, gdy nadal milczała, przygryzając usta.

– Ale gdybym mogła, chciałabym, żeby to pan został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

Snape miał wrażenie, że źle usłyszał. Hermiona Granger wybrałaby jego, Severusa Snape'a, na Strażnika Tajemnicy?

Nienawidził żartów. Nie z niego. Nie na temat Zaklęcia Fideliusa! I Merlinie, nie na temat Strażnika Tajemnicy! Ale rzut oka na jej minę powiedział mu wyraźnie, że dziewczyna mówiła jak najbardziej poważnie.

– Mam wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem... panno Granger – powiedział, wstał powoli, przekrzywił głowę i uniósł brew ze zdumienia.

– Nie... proszę pana – zaprzeczyła Hermiona. – Naprawdę. Proszę mi wierzyć.

– Wiesz, że Strażnik Tajemnicy to osoba, do której ma się bezwarunkowe, nieograniczone zaufanie i na którą zawsze można liczyć?

To było dokładnie to, o czym myślała wczoraj wieczorem. Co chciała mu powiedzieć.

– Tak – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nagle uznałaś, że jestem najbardziej godną zaufania osobą na świecie? Gdzie podziali się twoi przyjaciele? Potter i Weasley? Czy też przedkładasz mnie nad nich? – parsknął i skrzywił się mocno. – Myślisz, że nie wiem, co o mnie myśleliście przez te wszystkie lata? Co o mnie mówiliście za moimi plecami? O tchórzliwym dupku z lochów? O parszywym zdrajcy?! – postąpił krok w jej stronę.

Hermiona zbladła lekko.

– Ja nie kłamię...

W przedziwny sposób fakt, że to właśnie ona kłamała, zabolał go jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Zaprosił ją do swojego domu, pozwolił wejść do swojego laboratorium, używać swojego sprzętu, warzyć tak ważny eliksir.... I właśnie ona kłamała mu prosto w oczy?! Teraz?! Kiedy jej... zaufał?!!

Gorycz zawodu wbiła mu się prosto w serce. I równocześnie zalęgło się w nim podejrzenie, że Granger ma w tym jakiś cel. A to, na swój sposób, było jeszcze gorsze niż uczucie porażki.

Postąpił jeszcze dwa kroki, coraz bardziej rozzłoszczony.

– A może sądzisz, że coś w ten sposób osiągniesz, co? – zapytał cicho niskim głosem. – Myślisz, że uda ci się mnie do czegoś nakłonić? Czegoś, czego normalnie nie chciałbym zrobić?

Hermiona prawie zachłysnęła się z nagłego zaskoczenia.  _Merlinie, o czym on mówi?!_

– Ależ oczywiście, że nie...!

– Wiesz, dlaczego wolę Ślizgonów, Granger? – prychnął z pogardą. – Bo przynajmniej nie próbujemy ukryć, kiedy gramy na cudzych uczuciach! Nie kryjemy się z tym, że kłamiemy, żeby coś osiągnąć! Zaś wy zawsze udajecie, że to dla większego dobra!

Och, jak doskonale to pamiętał! Te wszystkie lata bycia wykorzystywanym i zdradzanym przez tych, którym ufał i którzy ponoć ufali jemu. Przez całe jego przegrane życie!

– Nie kłamię! – krzyknęła rozpaczliwie Hermiona. – Dlaczego zawsze musi pan zakładać najgorsze?! Dlaczego nie chce pan uwierzyć, że ktoś może dobrze o panu myśleć?!

– Bo wy nigdy nie jesteście szczerzy! Tylko chcecie za takich uchodzić!

– Nieprawda! To pan nie chce mi uwierzyć! Nie chce mi zaufać! Boi się pan...?! – złapała się za usta, bo nagle zdała sobie sprawę ze swoich słów.

Przez chwilę oboje przyglądali się sobie, stojąc z zaciśniętymi pięściami, a w panującej dookoła ciszy słychać było tylko ich przyspieszone oddechy.

Snape opanował się pierwszy.

– Więc uświadom mnie, czemu tak bardzo mi ufasz – wycedził.

Hermiona nie odważyła się odwrócić spojrzenia. Jeśli teraz spojrzy w bok, on nigdy nie uwierzy, że jest szczera...

– Bo... – odezwała się drżącym głosem i przełknęła z trudem ślinę. – Bo uważam, że pan na to zasłużył. Przez ten cały czas był pan po naszej stronie, a ja nawet się tego nie domyśliłam.

– Nikt się nie domyślił – fuknął. – Nawet żaden z nauczycieli, którzy ze mną pracowali! Co dopiero mówić o uczniach. I dokładnie takie było moje zamierzenie. Gdybyście choćby zaczęli się DOMYŚLAĆ, Czarny Pan WIEDZIAŁBY z całą pewnością i dziś żadnego z nas by tu nie było. I całkiem możliwe, że świat wyglądałby całkiem inaczej. Ale to nie jest prawdziwy powód – pokręcił głową. – A przynajmniej nie jedyny. Nie nabiorę się na to, nie ja. Czemu... PONOĆ przedkładasz mnie nad swoich przyjaciół – spytał z naciskiem, mrużąc oczy.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko. Miał rację, to nie był jedyny powód, a tego drugiego nie chciała wyjawiać. Ale najwyraźniej nie miała innego wyjścia.

– Bardzo żałuję, że zostawiłam pana wtedy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Nie zasłużył pan na to – powiedziała cicho, wyłamując sobie palce, ale nadal patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Ani na taką śmierć, ani na to, żeby tam zostać. Nie pan. A ja nawet nie pomyślałam, żeby pójść po pana ciało...

– Nie chcę litości. Ani teraz, ani wtedy – odparł gniewnie. Nienawidził, gdy się nad nim litowano.

– To nie litość – zaprzeczyła natychmiast. – Niech pan to nazwie, jak chce. Żal, poczucie winy, chęć zadośćuczynienia czy... wyrażenie podziwu. Po prostu myślałam, że w ten sposób mogłabym.. mogę okazać panu wdzięczność i szacunek za to, co pan dla nas zrobił.

Z każdym jej słowem coraz większe ciepło rozlewało mu się w piersi, zupełnie jakby każde z nich było gorącą kroplą wpadającą do serca. I nie chciał tego dziwnego uczucia, i chciał równocześnie. Nie chciał, bo nie robił tego dla ICH wdzięczności, nie robił tego DLA NICH i zawsze uważał, że tego nie potrzebował, że jest ponad durne podziękowania czy idiotyczne gratulacje. Ale jednocześnie choć nie rozumiał tego ciepła, słabości, lekkości i pieczenia w gardle, coś w nim nie potrafiło, nie chciało tego odrzucić.

– Teraz pan mi wierzy? – spytała cichutko dziewczyna.

Spuścił głowę, nabrał głęboko powietrza i powoli wypuścił, udając spokój i opanowanie, ale zdradziły go guziki koszuli, które pobłyskiwały na gwałtownie falującej piersi.

– Nie wiem – usłyszał swój niski, zachrypnięty, zupełnie obcy głos i odchrząknął natychmiast. – Zostaw mnie teraz.

Hermiona sięgnęła odruchowo do jego ramienia, ale zamarła, zanim go dotknęła.

– Proszę pana, czy...

– Idź już. Po prostu zostaw mnie samego – powiedział, odwrócił się i zszedł szybko do piwnicy.

Gdy drzwi trzasnęły cicho za nim, dziewczyna stała jeszcze chwilę niezdecydowana. Coś w niej chciało pobiec za nim i przekonać się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale doskonale wiedziała, że nie.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczyła Severusa Snape'a z wilgotnymi oczami.

I domyślała się, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy KTOKOLWIEK zobaczył go w takim stanie.


	10. Rozdział 10

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

Anglia

Późny wieczór

 

Ponieważ, jak na koniec kwietnia, dzień był wyjątkowo chłodny, na kominku płonął duży ogień. Płomienie tańczyły po trzech kłodach drewna, targane porywistym wiatrem, który wpadał przez komin – na chwilę jakby poddawały się i przygasały, by chwilę później wybuchnąć jeszcze mocniej.

Wraz z gorącem po mieszkaniu rozszedł się ostry zapach ognia; pachniało liśćmi, żywicą, kwaśnymi owocami i dymem z nutką stygnącego żaru i rozgrzanego żelaza.

Zdaniem Petera pachniało straconymi marzeniami, goryczą i nienawiścią do siebie samego.

Pół siedząc, pół leżąc i dopijając resztki whisky, które zostały po poprzedniej sesji z alkoholem, Peter wpatrywał się w pustą butelkę trzymaną tuż przed oczami. W środku wirowały płomienie, liżąc ścianki butelki w tym samym rytmie co te na kominku, przekształcając ją w rozjarzoną lampę.

Jednak butelka była zimna, zupełnie jak on sam.

Porwany wczoraj mugol został zamknięty w najmniejszym pokoju. Przez całą noc dobijał się do drzwi, krzyczał i przeklinał ich na wszelkie sposoby. Rano się uspokoił, ale nie tyle ze zmęczenia, co dlatego, że zaczął się źle czuć. Do tej pory wyraźnie mu się pogorszyło, bo prosił już kilka razy o coś, co musiało być lekarstwem.

Peter zaś próbował dać sobie radę ze świadomością, że miało być jeszcze gorzej.

Gdy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi, Gratus złapał różdżkę, zsunął się z kanapy i podskoczył do nich. Peter odstawił butelkę z głuchym łupnięciem i popatrzył, jak barczysty mężczyzna rzuca zaklęcie sondujące, po czym zdejmuje zaklęcia i otwiera drzwi.

– Dzień dobry – rzucił Gratus do starszego mężczyzny, który tylko skinął głową i wszedł do środka.

Przybysz z pewnym wysiłkiem usiadł w sąsiednim fotelu, założył nogę na nogę i strzepnął z buta jakiś paproch.

– Jak miewa się nasz gość? – zapytał, patrząc na Petera.

Potem jego spojrzenie ześliznęło się na pustą butelkę i mężczyzna zacisnął usta z niesmakiem.

– Zgodnie z przewidywaniami – Peter wzruszył ramionami. – Powiedziałbym, że dokładnie tak, jak ci ostatni.

– Kiedy wypił truciznę?

– Wczoraj wieczorem – odparł Gratus, siadając na kanapie. – Wysuszył całą butelkę.

– Doskonale. Podajcie mu eliksir leczniczy w poniedziałek rano. Powiedzmy koło ósmej – zdecydował stary mężczyzna.

Peter drgnął wyraźnie i spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą.

– Dopiero za dwa dni?? Panie Tylor, nie dam głowy, że on to przeżyje! – zaoponował.

– Przecież podałeś mu truciznę po ostatnich zmianach?

– Tak, ale...

– Więc nie ma żadnego ALE. Macie czekać do poniedziałku rano. Podajcie mu eliksir i przyglądajcie się zmianom – powiedział zimno stary. – Zrób dokładne notatki, Peterson, chcę wiedzieć, jak dokładnie przebiega proces zdrowienia.

Peter zacisnął pięści i potaknął w milczeniu.

– Ile czasu minie, zanim mu przejdzie? – zaciekawił się Gratus. Najwyraźniej postanowił zadać to pytanie w towarzystwie Starego, bo inaczej Peter by mu nie odpowiedział.

– Dzień, dwa.

– Dokładniej, Peterson – nacisnął Stary.

– Już po dwunastu godzinach powinny zagoić mu się rany, ale będzie trzeba przynajmniej jednego pełnego dnia, żeby zaczęły wchłaniać się krwotoki wewnętrzne – wyjaśnił niechętnie Peter. – Dwa dni później powinien czuć się już o wiele lepiej, ale oczywiście będzie potrzebował przynajmniej miesiąca, żeby zanikły wszystkie skutki trucizny.

– Nie będziemy czekać tyle czasu. Dwa dni wystarczy.

Tylor spróbował wstać, ale tylko stęknął z wysiłkiem i opadł z powrotem w fotel, więc Gratus podskoczył do niego i złapał pod ramię.

– Precz!! – krzyknął stary i odepchnął go gwałtownie.

Na jego twarzy wyraźnie widać było wyraz obrzydzenia, gdy poprawił marynarkę i pokuśtykał spiesznym krokiem do drzwi.

Po chwili usłyszeli głośne łupnięcie o drewnianą framugę.

– Co go napadło? – mruknął osłupiały Gratus.

– Nie mogłeś w lepszy sposób dać mu do zrozumienia, że jest starym prykiem – wyjaśnił Peter. – Gratuluję taktu, dupku.

.

Niedziela, 27 kwietnia

Spinner's End

06:00

 

Hermiona zjawiła się w Spinner's End tuż przed szóstą. Deszcz, który padał przez całą noc, zmienił się w gęstą mżawkę i mokry świat wyglądał dziś wyjątkowo ponuro.

Zastanawiając się, w jakim nastroju zastanie dziś Snape'a, zastukała trzy razy i bezmyślnie przesunęła palcami po śladzie, który zostawiła spływająca kropla. Po chwili doszedł ją odgłos kroków i drzwi otworzyły się ze szczękiem.

Stojący za nimi Snape sprawiał wrażenie bledszego niż zwykle.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała niepewnie.

– Wejdź – otworzył jej drzwi i przepuścił do środka. – Dzień dobry.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Skoro Severus Snape powiedział jej „dzień dobry", najwyraźniej jej wczorajsze wyznanie było dobrym pomysłem i ich układ zmieniał się na lepsze. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie była to tylko chwilowa poprawa.

– Zrobiłam dla nas obiad – pokazała mu torbę, w której był duży garnek z duszonymi ziemniakami i kotletami wieprzowymi, do których przyniosła również sałatę w śmietanie. – Mogę to postawić w kuchni?

Snape zmarszczył brwi i skinął głową.

– Tak. I powiedz mi, czego nauczyłaś się o Inokreacji – rzucił

Hermiona postanowiła się skupić. Wyglądało na to, że Snape starał się być „miły", ale nie miała wątpliwości, że nie przegapi okazji do krytycznych komentarzy, jeśli jej odpowiedź nie będzie na Wybitny!

– Inokreacja to tak naprawdę Inkantacja, która pozwala nam odkryć cechy mikstury, na którą została rzucona – odparła, wyciągając jedzenie na stół i wróciła do saloniku. – Sądzę, że skupimy się na obserwacji zmian temperatury, układzie bąbelków i oparach, żeby określić, czy nasze antidotum będzie po prostu niwelowało truciznę, czy też będzie miało właściwości lecznicze. Możemy też analizować kolor osadu na kamieniach księżycowych, bo w przypadku działającego antidotum osad musi mieć kolor przeciwny do koloru osadu trucizny, ale na to potrzeba kilku dni. Przeczytałam też, że można się posłużyć Inokreacją do analizy koloru wywaru, ale ta metoda służy do potwierdzania obecności składników, co w naszym przypadku jest już zrobione, więc się tego nie uczyłam.

Spojrzała na Snape'a z wyczekiwaniem i zarazem wyzwaniem. Dużo ją kosztowało nauczenie się wczoraj tylko najbardziej oczywistych metod, a nie wszystkiego, ale postanowiła posłuchać jego porad.

– Dobrze – ocenił Snape. – Chodźmy więc warzyć.

Schodząc za nim do piwnicy, Hermiona czuła się zupełnie, jakby udało się jej złapać słońce. Ku jej zdumieniu zapach zmieszanych ze sobą ingrediencji, drewna, kamiennych ścian i wosku wydał się jej przyjemny, zgoła odurzający. W podobny sposób pachniało w pracowni eliksirów w Hogwarcie i nagle przeleciały jej przez głowę setki wspomnień ze szkolnych czasów, zostawiając po sobie smak czegoś bliskiego, przyjaznego. Domu.

Snape zdjął z półki kilka flakoników i słoików i przyciskając je ostrożnie do piersi, ruszył z nimi do stolika. Hermiona natychmiast podskoczyła ku niemu.

– Pomogę panu!

– Dam sobie radę.

Ale dziewczyna już sięgnęła po pierwszy flakonik i wysunęła mu z rąk, przytrzymując pozostałe od spodu, więc nie mógł nawet się cofnąć. Ich ręce otarły się o siebie i Snape poczuł nagły dyskomfort.

– Czy nie mówiłem ci wczoraj, że to ja tu decyduję? – fuknął, pochylił się nad stołem i odstawiwszy pozostałe, odsunął się od niej gwałtownie.

– Przecież właśnie po to tu jestem. Żeby panu pomóc! – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

Sam był zdziwiony faktem, że tak bardzo zareagował na czyjś dotyk. Zupełnie się od tego odzwyczaił. Na wszelki wypadek odwrócił się od niej i zaczął bardzo ostrożnie przestawiać stosik szklanych kociołków.

– Jak chcesz pomóc, powiedz mi lepiej, jaki twoim zdaniem będzie najlepszy dodatkowy składnik.

– W sumie jest wiele ingrediencji, które moglibyśmy dodać, żeby antidotum przerywało działanie tej trucizny – odpowiedziała natychmiast. – Ale sądzę, że powinniśmy zrobić coś, co będzie miało raczej charakter leczniczy, bo mugolscy doktorzy nie będą nawet wiedzieć, jak to leczyć. A do tego najlepsze będą łzy Feniksa.

Doskonale wiedział, że dziewczyna dojdzie do tego samego wniosku, co on, ale choć myślał o tym już od wczoraj, na nowo napłynęły koszmarne wspomnienia.

Hermiona nie widziała jego twarzy, ale po całej jego postawie poznała, że się nagle spiął, więc podniosła odrobinę głos i nie czekając na kolejne pytanie, ciągnęła, byle tylko zająć go rozmową:

– Proszę mi powiedzieć, jeśli się mylę. Z tego, co wyczytałam wczoraj w pańskiej księdze, wynika, że będziemy musieli zmieszać truciznę i nasze antidotum i zagotować. Kiedy wywar będzie wrzał i będzie unosiła się z niego gęsta para, rzucimy Creatho. I wtedy przestanie się gotować, znikną wszystkie bąbelki powietrza i nie będzie nawet śladu pary. Natomiast jeśli chcielibyśmy sprawdzić osad, przypuszczam, że wyglądałby jak kryształowy puder, w przeciwieństwie do osadu z trucizny, który będzie ciemnobrunatny, niemal czarny. Acha, i wyczytałam, że w czasie analizy będziemy musieli być maksymalnie skupieni, bo nasze myśli będą wpływać na skuteczność czaru i reakcję antidotum.

W czasie, gdy mówiła, Snape podawał jej zlewki, deseczki, noże z diamentowymi ostrzami i szklane łyżki do mieszania, a ona odstawiała wszystko na stół. Skupił się na słuchaniu, o czym mówiła i odepchnął ponure myśli. Na koniec przesunął ku niej trójnóg z cienką szklaną płytką.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię o to pytał – powiedział. – Czemu wszystko jest szklane?

Hermiona przyjrzała mu się uważnie i zmusiła się do zachowania powagi, choć miała ochotę się uśmiechnąć.

Rozluźnił ramiona i znikła pionowa zmarszczka na czole. I gdyby miała jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, czy udało się jej zająć go czymś innym, poznałaby to po jego wypowiedzi. W jego głosie nie było nawet nutki zniecierpliwienia czy ironii, jakby po prostu powiedział to tylko dla porządku, bo tak należało. I przede wszystkim nie przerwał jej wcześniej.

– Żeby składniki nie miały żadnego kontaktu z metalem? – zawahała się. – Przecież to nie eliksir na rany po zaklęciu tnącym?

– Nie – potaknął. – Wiesz, jaka jest różnica między ranami zadanymi nożem a ranami po zaklęciu?

– Oczywiście. Kiedy ciało jest rozdzielone nożem, na brzegach rany zostaje po nim ślad, rodzaj bariery między dwoma kawałkami skóry czy mięśni. I dlatego takie rany trudniej się goją, bo organizm musi wpierw zwalczyć barierę, żeby odnaleźć drugą część siebie i się zrosnąć. I zawsze pozostanie blizna. W przypadku zaklęcia tnącego rana jest identyczna, ale jej brzegi nie są rozdzielone barierą, więc mogą się odnaleźć. A gdy poda się eliksir, po prostu złączą się na powrót, tak jakby nigdy nie zostały rozdzielone.

– Więc...?

– Więc ... – Hermiona przygryzła lekko usta i spojrzała gdzieś na podłogę, usiłując pociągnąć dalej swoją analizę. – Więc...

– Skup się – powiedział Snape z naciskiem. – Jesteś bardzo blisko...

Hermiona zmusiła się do myślenia o ranach, eliksirze i metalu, a nie o tym, że właśnie ją pochwalił.

– Gdyby w eliksirze był choćby ślad po metalowej łyżce, ten metal rozdzieliłby brzegi rany...! – klasnęła w dłonie. – To dlatego kroi pan nożem o diamentowym ostrzu! I... skoro ta trucizna niszczy organy od wewnątrz, ale bez metalu, jeśli podziała się na rany eliksirem, w którym go nie ma, zejdą się ze sobą na powrót i ...! – urwała gwałtownie.

Snape zamarł z nożem w ręku i uniósł pytająco brew.

– Będziemy musieli znaleźć jakiś sposób na to, żeby podać mugolom eliksir po-krwotoczny – wyjaśniła z o wiele mniejszym entuzjazmem. – I uzupełniający krew. W przypadku krwotoku wewnętrznego do jamy brzusznej następuje śmierć, więc będzie trzeba się pospieszyć.

– Cholera – zaklął pod nosem. – Jak długo ofiary mogą przeżyć?

–Trudno powiedzieć – westchnęła ciężko Hermiona. – Dużo zależy od ilości krwi, ale też od występujących chorób. Niestety tu nie ma żadnego określonego schematu, w którym zawsze wszystko dzieje się tak, a nie inaczej. Organizm każdego człowieka może inaczej reagować. – Spojrzała na niego i dodała:

– Tak jak na ból.

Chwilę spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu; każde z nich szukało jakiegoś rozwiązania. W końcu odezwała się Hermiona:

– Póki nie wiemy, jak zidentyfikować potencjalne ofiary, nie uda nam się wymyślić, jak podać im te wszystkie eliksiry.

– Weźmy się za warzenie – zastopował ją Snape i wskazał jej szklany kociołek. – Obchodź się z tym bardzo ostrożnie.

– Będę bardzo uważała – zapewniła go dziewczyna. – Tylko mam nadzieję, że to szkło nie jest za kruche.

– Nie chodzi mi o szkło. W skład antidotum wchodzi Woda Księżycowa, która jest niezwykle rzadka i szalenie droga. Jeden galon kosztuje dwa tysiące galeonów.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zgrozą.

– Merlinie, ILE??

Snape uniósł kącik ust.

– Dokładnie. Woda Księżycowa to woda z czystego, górskiego źródła, wystawiona na światło księżyca tuż przed jego pełnym zaćmieniem i tuż po nim i dojrzewająca potem cały miesiąc księżycowy. Nie wiem, ile takich zaćmień jest w ciągu roku, ale przypuszczam, że bardzo mało.

Tym razem to Hermiona mogła powiedzieć mu coś więcej. Astronomia nie była może jej ulubionym przedmiotem, ale sporo jeszcze z niego pamiętała.

– To wyjaśnia cenę. Pełne zaćmienie zdarza się bardzo rzadko. Są lata, kiedy nie ma go wcale, czasami trafia się dwa razy do roku. Z tego, co sobie przypominam... ostatnie było pod koniec grudnia 2001 roku.

_O, cholera..._

– Kiedy jest następne?

– Jakoś w połowie tego roku. Sprawdzę, jeśli pan chce.

– Sprawdź – odparł bardzo poważnym tonem. – I naprawdę, bądź bardzo ostrożna.

Coś w jego głosie zaalarmowało dziewczynę. Odruchowo poluźniła uchwyt na łyżce, którą jakiś czas temu wzięła do ręki.

– ... Tak?

– Miałem zaledwie odrobinę, bo prawie nigdy jej nie potrzebuję i zużyłem cały mój zapas.

Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę, obrzuciła krótkim spojrzeniem kociołek z jasno-perłową miksturą i potaknęła.

– Coś mi się widzi, że uwarzenie antidotum zajmie nam naprawdę dużo czasu...

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

Anglia

Niedziela wieczorem

 

Słysząc kolejny zduszony jęk dochodzący z pokoju obok, Peter poczuł, że nie wytrzyma. Bujając się do przodu i do tyłu i zatykając uszy, zaczął buczeć pod nosem, żeby zagłuszyć wszystkie inne odgłosy. Ale to nie pomogło, bo mimo zaciśniętych oczu nadal widział przed sobą zwiniętego z bólu bezdomnego mugola, który przez niego umierał.

Wszystkie pozostałe śmierci były zupełnie inne. Albo trwały bardzo krótko, albo widział tamtych ludzi zaledwie chwilę. Tym razem zmuszony był przyglądać się biednemu, niewinnemu człowiekowi już drugi dzień i to go całkowicie przerosło.

– Dajmy mu lek już teraz – powiedział głośno do Gratusa, który siedział wygodnie na fotelu i przeglądał Kometę Namiętności, magazyn dla mężczyzn szukających towarzystwa dojrzałych kobiet.

– Jutro rano – odparł tamten.

– Nie wiem czy do rana wytrzyma!

– To zdechnie.

Mugol przekręcił się na drugi bok, jęcząc przy tym po raz kolejny.

– Gratus, mówię poważnie! – zawołał zrozpaczony Peter. – Jak chcecie testować eliksir leczniczy, jeśli będzie martwy?!

Brodaty czarodziej odłożył gazetę na bok i posłał mu szydercze spojrzenie.

– Pan Tylor powiedział wyraźnie, że mamy go zacząć leczyć dopiero jutro rano. Jak nie doczeka, to ty będziesz musiał poprawić te twoje siki. A jak się nie wyleczy, będziesz musiał poprawić twoje drugie siki – odparł beznamiętnie. – A teraz stul pysk, bo przeszkadzasz mi czytać.

Peter zerwał się od stołu.

– Czytać? Ty potrafisz czytać? Czy tylko gapić się na gołe cycki?!

I wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Zamknął się w swoim pokoju, który tak naprawdę był od niedawna jego więzieniem, i rzucił się na łóżko. Coś w nim pękło.

To nie tak miało wyglądać! Nie tak miało być!

Wyobrażał sobie chwałę, sukces, poczucie spełnienia, a tymczasem jedyne, co czuł, to coraz głębsze przerażenie, które oplatało go niczym macki i ściągało w bezdenną, czarną toń.

Kiedy przyszedł do niego Stary z propozycją niezwykle lukratywnego kontraktu, nie miał grosza przy duszy. Miał za to pełno długów. Tylor wyjaśnił swój plan i prawie natychmiast osiągnęli porozumienie. On potrzebował pieniędzy, a Tylor potrzebował jego zdolności w dziedzinie eliksirów.

Plan był prosty i taki genialny! Miał stworzyć eliksir, od którego ludzie mieli zacząć chorować, i uwarzyć rodzaj antidotum, które mieli wprowadzić na rynek jako jedyne lekarstwo i zbić na tym tysiące galeonów. Zyskami mieli podzielić się po połowie, zaś cała sława za wynalezienie zbawczego eliksiru miała przypaść właśnie jemu.

Och, jaki był wtedy ślepy i naiwny! I jaki głupi! Chciał widzieć tylko tą część planu, w której ludzie piliby jego eliksir, zdrowieli w oka mgnieniu i wychodzili z Kliniki z uśmiechem na ustach.

Tchórzliwie zignorował cichy głosik mówiący mu, że aby przekonać się, czy trucizna działa jak powinna, będą musieli przeprowadzić testy na ludziach. Po prostu nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Ale odpowiedź tego sukinsyna-mordercy właśnie powiedziała mu, że nie pomyślał jeszcze o czym innym. Mianowicie, że Tylor może zechcieć pozbyć się zbędnego świadka i zgarnąć całe złoto dla siebie.

Poczuł się, jakby rąbnął o ziemię, spadając z dużej wysokości.

Stworzył działającą truciznę, a teraz mieli przetestować jego lekarstwo. Jego misja dobiegała końca.

Peter usłyszał kolejny jęk – tym razem był to jego własny, ale strasznie zmieniony głos. Głos zaszczutego zwierzęcia, które zrozumiało, że weszło do żelaznej klatki, z której nie ma już wyjścia.

.

Wtorek, 29 kwietnia

Ministerstwo Magii, Wydział Regulacji i Autoryzacji z Departamentu Edukacji

08:00

 

Marszcząc mocno brwi i obracając bezwiednie w palcach długie, czarne pióro, Oktawia czytała raport Hermiony. Wyglądała na wyjątkowo skupioną i dziewczynie przemknęło przez myśl, że być może starszej czarownicy z jakichś powodów zależy na przyłapaniu Powella na jakimś błędzie.

_Może poprze moją prośbę o listę zamówień?_  W każdym razie warto było spróbować.

– Zgadzam się z tobą co do wstępnych wniosków – powiedziała Oktawia, zwracając jej pergamin. – Sprawa tego podwórka absolutnie nie może ujść mu na sucho.

Hermiona odebrała go i zwinęła w ciasny rulonik.

– Mogę panią zapewnić, że nie zmusi mnie w żaden sposób do przymknięcia na to oka – zapewniła ją. – Zaraz idę z nim porozmawiać w tej sprawie.

Starsza czarownica sięgnęła po dzbanek z kawą z domieszką kardamonu, której aromat rozszedł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Był tak mocny, że zdawało się, że można było upić się samym powietrzem.

– Chcesz filiżankę? – Hermiona podziękowała, kręcąc głową. – Co zamierzasz zrobić? Masz prawo zawiesić postępowanie do czasu naprawienia błędu, albo prowadzić je dalej.

– Będę kontynuować. Mam pewne przeczucia i nie mam ochoty, żeby Powell skorzystał z okazji i zamaskował ewentualne niedociągnięcia.

Oktawia nalała sobie kawę i upiła dwa łyki, zanim się odezwała.

– Co masz na myśli?

Hermiona przygryzła lekko usta.

– Skontrolowałam wyrywkowo niektóre ingrediencje klasy A i B i nie znalazłam żadnych anomalii. Ale... – potrząsnęła głową, udając, że szuka słów. – Stan magazynowy jest poprawny, jeśli przyjęcia składników i ich użycie są odpowiednio rejestrowane. Wygląda na to, że z rejestrem zużycia nie ma problemów, ale chciałabym się upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku również z przyjęciami na stan.

– Przecież kontrolowałaś faktury i listy dostaw?

– Owszem. Ale kto powiedział, że to były wszystkie dostawy? – zawiesiła głos.

Oktawia pokiwała głową z aprobatą.

– Bardzo dobrze, Hermiono. Widzę, że bierzesz sobie wyjątkowo do serca całą tę kontrolę. Co chcesz zrobić?

O to dokładnie jej chodziło. Hermiona poczuła falę zadowolenia, która rozlała się jej po piersi, ale zachowała poważną minę.

– Poproszę Centralny Magazyn Składników Klasy A i B we Francji o dokładną listę zamówień. Najlepiej wszystkich. Wtedy dostanę ją szybciej i przy okazji unikniemy ewentualnych błędów przy przepisywaniu. W ten sposób będę wiedzieć, czy Powell nie zamawia składników pod fałszywym nazwiskiem. Mogłaby pani poprzeć moją prośbę?

– No... nie wiem, czy to nie jest pewna przesada... – zawahała się Oktawia. – W ten sposób sugerujesz, że Leoncjusz Powell fałszuje zamówienia i rejestr używania składników.

Hermiona spojrzała prosto w oczy Oktawii.

– Wiem. Dlatego nie chcę podawać im powodu. Ale nie mogę zapomnieć o tym, że Chase Griffin zmarł z powodu zatrucia jakimś toksycznym składnikiem. Mathias wyjaśnił mi, że skonał w potwornych męczarniach – powiedziała twardo i starsza czarownica zbladła mocno. – Ktoś, komu Ministerstwo przyzna piątą Kroplę, musi być absolutnie bez skazy.

Oktawia uniosła głowę z dumą.

– Masz całkowitą rację, moja droga. Napisz krótką prośbę, a ja ją podpiszę i wyślę pilną sową do Calais. A tamci prześlą ją już dalej.

Hermiona natychmiast podała jej niewielki kawałek pergaminu.

– Proszę. Pozwoliłam sobie napisać ją przed naszą rozmową. Nie chciałam tracić pani czasu.

.

Pracownia Powella 

 08:30

 

Paul siedział w holu i czekał na Powella już niemal dziesięć minut. W zasadzie nie miał żadnego powodu do wizyty, ale obiecał Tylorowi obserwowanie Snape'a, więc skoro jutro mieli się spotkać, po prostu musiał tu przyjść.

Kilka minut i dwie zmiany pozycji później zaczął się niecierpliwić.  _Gdybyś wiedział, że tyle będziesz na niego czekać, nie piłbyś tego świństwa przeciw Veritaserum._

Chwilę później usłyszał kroki w korytarzu i ukazał się Leoncjusz Powell.

– Witam serdecznie – zawołał tamten, podchodząc pospiesznie. – Niezmiernie się cieszę, mogąc znów pana widzieć! Czym mogę służyć?

Uśmiechnął się za szeroko, uścisnął mu rękę stanowczo za mocno i w normalnych okolicznościach Paul byłby zaintrygowany i próbował go przycisnąć, by dowiedzieć się, co się za tym kryje, ale dziś po prostu chciał jak najszybciej odbębnić tę wizytę i wrócić do Kwatery.

– Ja również witam serdecznie – odparł, wyrwał rękę i opanował ochotę otarcia jej o szatę. – Możemy przejść do pańskiego gabinetu?

– Ależ oczywiście!

Bardzo szybko wytłumaczył swoją obecność chęcią upewnienia się, że nie przytrafiły się żadne nowe przypadki zachorowań i że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Powell odetchnął odrobinę, ale nie rozluźnił się zupełnie, więc cokolwiek go trapiło, nie miało związku ze śledztwem.

– A jak przebiega pańska procedura o nadanie piątej Kropli? – udał zaciekawienie, gdy skończyli temat.

Gdyby nie miał lat doświadczenia, na pewno nie zauważyłby mignięcia niepokoju w jego oczach, które natychmiast zastąpił wyraz triumfu.

– Cudownie, po prostu cudownie! Panna Granger przeprowadziła już większość przewidzianych kontroli i zapewniła mnie, że zarówno procedury, jak i dokumentacja są bez zarzutu – zapewnił go Powell odrobinę podniesionym głosem. – Dziś spodziewam się jej wizyty, żeby omówić dalsze kroki i zakończenie całej procedury.

Paul skinął potakująco głową, choć miał ochotę roześmiać mu się w twarz.

– Pracuję z Harrym Potterem, który jest bliskim przyjacielem panny Granger, więc doskonale wiem, że to niezwykle zdolna i utalentowana czarownica. I domyślam się, że zadbał pan o odpowiedniego prowadzącego dla niej?

– Cóż, tu niestety muszę przyznać się do porażki – westchnął ciężko Powell i Paul wreszcie poczuł się zainteresowany.

– W jakim sensie?

– Wyznaczyłem do tego nieszczęsnego Chase'a Griffina.

– Merlinie! Rozumiem! – Paul przyoblekł twarz w smutną minę. – Ale nie wolno panu traktować tego jak porażkę. Absolutnie nie! Przecież to nie pańska wina – zapewnił go gorąco. – Kto w takim razie ją prowadzi?

Powell zawahał się sekundę i Paul wychwycił to natychmiast.

– Severus Snape.

_O, cholera!_

– I jak im się pracuje? – spytał, sięgnął po torbę i zaczął przerzucać w niej dokumenty.

– Bardzo dobrze. To znaczy biorąc pod uwagę ich historię – poprawił się Powell. – Mam wrażenie, że obojgu udało się dojść do porozumienia i teraz... stanowią całkiem zgrany duet.

Paul zamknął pieczołowicie torbę i wstał powoli.

– To musi być dla pana bardzo dobra wiadomość – skwitował. – Na mnie już czas. Z pewnością zajrzymy jeszcze do pana, ale proszę się tym nie kłopotać. To taki stary zwyczaj Aurorów – roześmiał się.

Powell odpowiedział słabym uśmiechem i uścisnął mu rękę zdecydowanie mniej energicznie niż na powitanie.

Wychodząc z gabinetu, Paul usłyszał stukanie obcasów i spojrzawszy w tamtym kierunku, dostrzegł idącą ku schodom młodą kobietę.

_Czyżby o wilku mowa?_

Miała na sobie dopasowaną marynarkę, zaś wąska spódnica tuż za kolano ukazywała długie, zgrabne nogi. Gdy dziewczyna weszła na podest pierwszego piętra i zawróciła, przez sekundę zobaczył jej twarz.

_Faktycznie to Granger. Ciekawe, po co idzie na górę, skoro ma umówione spotkanie z Powellem. Chyba trzeba będzie przyjrzeć się temu z bliska..._


	11. Rozdział 11

Gdy Hermiona weszła do pracowni numer sześć, Snape szukał właśnie pod ścianą ingrediencji.

– Dzień dobry – przywitała się głośno i rozejrzała się dyskretnie, czy są sami.

Drzwi akurat znieruchomiały, więc Snape pokiwał uspokajająco głową i wskazał jej miejsce przy stole.

– Banks zgodziła się wysłać twoją prośbę o wszystkie zamówienia do Carcassonne? – spytał ciszej, podchodząc do niej. – Siadaj, niech wygląda na to, że obserwujesz, co robię.

Hermiona wyjęła na stół przygotowane już zawczasu notatki, postawiła torbę na podłodze i wspięła się na stołek.

– Oczywiście! Zagrałam trochę na honorze Ministerstwa. Wie pan, że nie mogą przyznać piątej Kropli, jeśli mają wątpliwości i tak dalej – odparła, splatając i rozplatając palce pod blatem. – Nawet nie wie pan, jak się cieszę, że Oktawia się na to złapała! Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby osobiście odpowiadała za wydaną decyzję i nie chciała się ośmieszyć w razie problemów.

Snape zacisnął usta na ten przydługi wywód. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał trochę poczekać z tą kłótnią, żeby dziewczyna była w stanie udawać.

– Mówiła, kiedy dostanie odpowiedź?

Hermiona potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

– Nie, ale to całkiem normalne. Wie pan, w Ministerstwie...

– Nie wiem i nie interesuje mnie to – uciął sucho, zniecierpliwiony.

Dziewczyna przygryzła usta i odsunęła za ucho kosmyk włosów.

– Długo mam czekać, aż się... pokłócimy? Trochę się denerwuję.

Snape usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu, na którym panował już typowy podczas warzenia nieład. W kociołku bulgotał jakiś wywar, po prawej stronie stało w rządku kilka flakoników, po lewej pusta buteleczka, na deseczce czekały na kupce dokładnie porozcinane na pół korzenie stokrotek.

– Mogłam pójść do Powella wcześniej, przed naszą... naszym spotkaniem – dorzuciła.

– Będzie zdecydowanie lepiej, jak pójdziesz PO – odpowiedział. – Jeśli Powell nas nie usłyszy, co wydaje mi się wątpliwe, to po twoim zachowaniu zgadnie, co się stało. I poza tym to będzie usprawiedliwiało twoje zdenerwowanie. A skoro o tym mowa – przywołał jej przybory do pisania i popchnął ku niej. – Zapomniałaś wyjąć kałamarz i pióro. Nie wiem jak wyjaśniłabyś swoje notatki, gdyby ktoś wszedł. Zaczynasz cofać się w rozwoju?

Kałamarz pomknął ku niej tak gwałtownie, że Hermionie ledwo udało się go złapać. Jeszcze mocniej przygryzła usta i odkręciła go ze spuszczoną głową.

_–_ Cholera.

Przez następne dziesięć minut Snape warzył i nie zwracał na nią uwagi, więc powoli zaczęła się rozluźniać i poczuła, jak słabnie działanie eliksiru.

– Myśli pan, że ... miałam rację? – spytała w końcu, a gdy uniósł pytająco brew, dodała:

– Że faktycznie ktoś zawziął się na mugoli? Bo od zeszłego tygodnia nic się nie wydarzyło. I... może to po prostu zbieg okoliczności?

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był zbieg okoliczności.

– No to może po prostu ten ktoś chciał zabić tylko tych czworo ludzi?

Snape pokiwał głową z politowaniem.

– Robisz dokładnie to, czego oczekuje morderca. Ponieważ nie ma żadnych nowych przypadków, szybko dochodzisz do wniosku, że nic poważnego się nie dzieje – postukał łyżką o brzeg kociołka i odłożył ją starannie na podstawkę. – Powiedz, w mugolskim świecie złagodzili środki ostrożności? Zaczynają mówić, że ta dziwna choroba się skończyła? – prychnął krótko, gdy potwierdziła. – Ja jestem przekonany, że niebawem znów coś się wydarzy.

Hermionie przeszedł dreszcz po plecach i aż się otrząsnęła.

– Skąd... czemu jest pan tego taki pewny?

– Zastanów się. Czy ktoś posunąłby się do wymyślenia tak skomplikowanej trucizny, kradł nasze ingrediencje i ryzykował warzeniem tu, gdyby chodziło tylko o wyeliminowanie czterech osób?

Dziewczyna gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu.

– To musi mieć jakąś kontynuację – dodał ponuro.

.

Ministerstwo Magii, Atrium, 

Wydział Przesyłkowy, Biuro Przesyłek Zewnętrznych

09:00

 

Gdy Oktawia pchnęła drzwi wejściowe, Pelagia drgnęła gwałtownie i rozwarła szeroko oczy.

– Oktawio!! – westchnęła i odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Znów drzemiesz? – odparła Oktawia. – Czekaj, niech tylko Benny się dowie, to zobaczysz!

Pelagia zasłoniła usta i ziewnęła.

– Najprawdopodobniej już wie, ale co mi może zrobić, moja droga – pokiwała z pewnym wysiłkiem głową i poprawiła ciężkie okulary, których szkła były grube jak denka od butelek. – Na tym stanowisku zawsze pracują najstarsze babcie, tuż przed emeryturą. A ja chwilowo jestem poza konkurencją.

Oktawia spojrzała na zupełnie siwe włosy, pomarszczoną twarz, ręce i wychudzoną sylwetkę starowinki i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Co tam u ciebie słychać? Twoja wnuczka kończy w tym roku Hogwart? – zapytała Pelagia. – Pamiętam, kiedy ja tam chodziłam. Za moich czasów OWUTEMY to był prawdziwy egzamin, nie to, co teraz... takie siki w barszczu.

– Prze-co?!

– To takie modne powiedzenie ostatnio – zdradziła Pelagia i wyciągnęła rękę po kopertę Oktawii. – Usłyszałam wczoraj, jak dwóch Niebieskich tak mówiło, gdy przyszli tu zmieniać pogodę. Ach, swoją drogą wiesz, że Florenty i Arsacjusz, ci dwaj Niewymowni, mieszkają ze sobą? Dwóch mężczyzn! Do czego to doszło, kochana moja! Biedny Merlin w grobie się chyba przewraca!

Oktawia podała jej przesyłkę do Centralnego Magazynu Składników Klasy A i B w Carcassonne i postanowiła nie komentować ani powiedzenia, ani kolejnej plotki.

– Mam bardzo pilną, czerwoną do Francji. Do Carcassonne – postukała palcem w adres, żeby Pelagia znów się nie pomyliła i nie dostarczyła przesyłki do niej, zamiast do odbiorcy. – Jak myślisz, kiedy ją dostaną? Naprawdę mi się spieszy.

Pelagia zacmokała uspokajająco.

– Musisz liczyć, że dopiero jutro rano. Eric odbierze listy dopiero za godzinę, a może i dwie. No i nawet z Eliksirem Przyspieszenia sowa dotrze do Calais dopiero po południu.

– Francuzi mają rewelacyjny sposób na przesyłanie przedmiotów – westchnęła Oktawia. – I przesłanie listu z północy na południe zajmuje im sekundy. Szkoda, że u nas to nie istnieje.

– O, tak, coś o tym mówili, ci ich remordercy są doprawdy niesamowici! Ciekawe, jak oni to robią.. wiesz może? Słyszałam, że coś tam im błyska i już! Och, teraz to wszystko tak szybko do przodu idzie. Jak byłam młoda, były tylko zwykłe sowy. I nawet ograniczeń wiekowych nie było!

Oktawia dyskretnie zerknęła na zegarek i zaczęła wypełniać rejestr przesyłek. Wpisała datę, status przesyłki, dokładny adres i zacisnęła usta, próbując wymyślić jakiś sensowny motyw.

– Rutynowa kontrola zamówień? – przeczytała Pelagia i Oktawii aż drgnęło pióro.

_Co za wścibska staruszka! Niby siły nie ma i niedowidzi, ale sterczeć, łeb przekrzywiać i czytać do góry nogami to potrafi!_

– To nic takiego – powiedziała natychmiast. – Wiesz, w ramach różnych procedur musimy kontrolować...

– Centralny Magazyn Składników... w.. Kark-coś tam? – wymamrotała Pelagia, istotnie przekrzywiając łeb. – Macie jakiś problem z zamówieniami od nich?

– Nie, tylko...

– Och, to pewnie w związku z tą procedurą Powella! Ta twoja panna Grangerówna coś wyniuchała?

Oktawia skrzywiła się w duchu.  _Merlinie! Lepiej niech Gawain weźmie ją do Aurorów, bo tu tylko talent marnuje._

– Słyszałaś o procedurach, Pelagio? To takie przepisy, które nakładają na nas...

Ale Pelagia tylko machnęła słabo ręką i uśmiechnęła się, ukazując dwa brakujące zęby.

– Ty lepiej miej oko na Grangerównę. Ona się tam strasznie często kręci. Powiadają, że ZA często, jak na tę procedurę.

Tym razem udało się jej Oktawię zaskoczyć.

– Jak to... za często? Co masz na myśli? – zmarszczyła nieświadomie brwi.

Staruszka wyglądała, jakby wygrała co najmniej w Loterię Morgany.

– Słyszałam, że była tam już kilka razy. A zazwyczaj to Inspektorzy idą raz, góra dwa, na kontrolę. A ona młodziutka, ładniutka... i do tego samotna – zawiesiła domyślnie głos.

– Nonsens. Hermiona doskonale wie, że w czasie trwania procedury nie ma prawa nawiązywać żadnych kontaktów z podmiotem kontrolowanym – wyrecytowała z pamięci Oktawia. – Po prostu jest bardzo obowiązkowa i tyle.

– Och, miłość nie słucha! Henry, wiesz, od Niebieskich, mówił, że widział ją jakiś czas temu na Pokątnej z tym młodym chłopakiem stamtąd, jak on się... Ach, Sebastian Kelly! I że raz nawet ten Kelly poszedł do Kliniki ją zobaczyć.

Oktawia, która w pierwszej chwili zamarła z niedowierzania, wytrzeszczyła na staruszkę oczy.

– ... Kelly?!

– Ale niech ona uważa, bo to taki młody byczek na kobiety, mówię ci. Podrywa na prawo i na lewo i po jednej nocy porzuca – dorzuciła Pelagia tonem znawczyni. – On ją wykorzysta, a ona sobie tylko serce złamie! Ty lepiej ją ostrzeż, kochana!

Oktawia przestała na chwilę słuchać jej mamrotania.  _To trochę wygląda tak, jakby Hermiona z jakiegoś powodu CHCIAŁA znaleźć jakiś błąd... A może on ją podpuścił i dlatego tak szuka, bo nie może się przyznać, że to przez niego?_

– ... się biorą nieślubne ciąże. Za moich czasów...

– Pelagio – przerwała gwałtownie. – Czy słyszałaś... wiesz może, czy ten Kelly jest... jakiś nad wyraz ambitny albo nie lubi Leoncjusza Powella? Czy coś takiego?

– Och, zaskoczyłaś mnie, kochana... niech ja sobie przypomnę... co to było... Że jakiś ambitny to nie sądzę, nikt nic nie mówił, ale że nie lubi – to tak. Snape'a nie lubi i to mało powiedziane! On go nie cierpi!

Oktawia poczuła, że musi to koniecznie przemyśleć.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo, moja droga. Będę już iść, zaraz mam naradę. Miłego dnia! – powiedziała i czym prędzej wyszła.

Pelagia westchnęła, usiadła wygodnie i oparła głowę o miękki zagłówek. O tej porze połowa Ministerstwa popijała właśnie drugą kawę, więc zanosiło się przynajmniej na kwadrans spokoju.

Przymknęła oczy i bardzo szybko pogrążyła się w lekkiej drzemce.

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla, Anglia

Koło 09:30

 

Tylor przesunął różdżką nad ciałem mugola, który teraz, po podaniu różnych eliksirów, w tym przeciwbólowego i uspokajającego, spał na wąskim łóżku. Wyglądał wciąż strasznie, ale o wiele lepiej niż w ubiegły poranek, kiedy Peter podał mu wreszcie eliksir leczniczy. Kiedy wczoraj o świcie otworzyli z Gratusem zamknięte zaklęciem drzwi, w pierwszej chwili oboje sądzili, że mugol był już martwy. Ale słysząc ich odzyskał trochę przytomności i próbował im coś powiedzieć. Wtedy Peter po prostu rzucił się ku niemu i nie zważając na bród, smród i słabe protesty, wlał mu do ust całą fiolkę eliksiru leczniczego.

Teraz opierał się o ścianę i przyglądał się Staremu w milczeniu.

– Dobrze – zawyrokował w końcu Tylor i podniósł się z cichym stęknięciem. – Peterson, daj mi dotychczasowe notatki i obserwuj i spisuj wszystko dalej.

– Tak po prostu mu przeszło? – odważył się zapytać Gratus.

– Jeszcze nie do końca, ale jest o wiele lepiej. Wygląda na to, że eliksir działa – wyjaśnił Tylor.

Peter nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie wiedział nawet jak. Nie miał pojęcia, czy chciał, żeby mugol przeżył, czy umarł. Po pierwsze dlatego, że jeśli przeżyje – on nie będzie już tak potrzebny Staremu. A po drugie, ponieważ wiedział, że na tym się nie skończy.

Tylor obrzucił go nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem i jakby czytając w jego myślach, dodał, podchodząc do drzwi.

– Leczcie go jeszcze do jutra rana.

Gratus otworzył je przed nim.

– A potem?

– Potem go zabijcie. Będziemy musieli zająć się masowym testem.

Peter z westchnieniem spuścił wzrok na czubki swoich butów, żeby nie pokazać po sobie tego, co WIEDZIAŁ już teraz z całkowitą pewnością.

Ktoś taki bez skrupułów nie odda mu połowy fortuny.  _Jeśli będziesz miał szczęście, skończy się na Avadzie._

_._

Pracownia Powella

Około 9:30

 

Wilson, Kelly i William akurat siedzieli dookoła stołu i rozprawiali o ostatnim meczu Quidditcha, w którym Tajfuny zostały rozgromione przez Osy, kiedy od strony korytarza dobiegł ich jakiś hałas.

– Mówię wam, Ludo Bagman promienieje z dumy! Po prostu wdeptali tamtych... – rozprawiał właśnie Kelly, ale urwał i dodał już ciszej – w boisko...

– Co to? – spytał Wilson.

Usłyszeli rąbnięcie o ścianę i męski głos.

– Nie zamierzam tolerować twoich durnych uwag ani chwili dłużej!

– To nie pan tu decyduje, ale Leoncjusz Powell, więc będzie pan je tolerował, czy się panu...

– Ostrzegam, Granger!!

– ... podoba, czy nie!

Trójka mężczyzn spojrzała po sobie, zaskoczona.

– Tak sądziłem, że nie będzie w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Brakuje mu ogłady i obycia towarzyskiego – rzucił William, poprawiając wąsa.

– Cholera, Snape'a wreszcie poniosło – powiedział równocześnie z mieszaniną niedowierzania i satysfakcji Wilson.

Kelly zerwał się ze stołka.

– Chodźcie, jeszcze coś zrobi Hermionie! – krzyknął.

Dopadli drzwi i wyjrzeli na korytarz. Po środku stała Hermiona Granger, z rękami na biodrach i właśnie darła się na Snape'a, który wyglądał, jakby dostał szału.

– ... więc jak pan wie, to niech pan mi nie zaprzecza co słowo!!

– Sugerujesz, że się nie znam, Granger?! Śmiesz próbować mi udowodnić, że nie mam racji?!!

– Sugeruję, że może czas przestać uważać się za geniusza i powtórzyć materiał z pierwszego roku!!!

Snape zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, dał krok do przodu i spojrzał na nią z góry.

– Jesteś jedną z moich studentek, ty ślepa, głupia dziewucho! Ktoś, kto nie potrafił dostrzec, że żyję, nie będzie mi mówił, kiedy wywar zmienia kolor!!!!

Dziewczyna zachłysnęła się gniewem, zbladła i szarpnęła się do przodu.

– NIE POTRAFIŁAM.....??! JAK ŚMIESZ! TY ŻAŁOSNY...!!!

Snape zamarł na sekundę, twarz mu się wydłużyła i wybuchnął.

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, KRETYNKO! – wyszczerzył zęby i pochylił się nad nią gwałtownie, tak, że nosem prawie dotykał jej czoła.

– TO TY SIĘ ZAMKNIJ!!!! – dziewczyna nie cofnęła się, wręcz przeciwnie, oparła o niego. – NIE BĘDZIESZ MI...

Snape złapał ją wściekle za ramiona i potrząsnął.

– WYNOŚ SIĘ, GRANGER – warknął.

– Snape, przestań!!!

– WYNOŚ SIĘ, NIE CHCĘ CIĘ JUŻ WIĘCEJ WIDZIEĆ! – pchnął dziewczynę do tyłu.

Hermiona z krzykiem zatoczyła się prosto na ścianę i byłaby upadła, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie podtrzymał jej Kelly.

– Ja ciebie też – jęknęła ze łzami w oczach. – Ty sukinsynu!

– Snape, oszalałeś?! Zostaw ją! – zawołał Wilson.

Snape obrzucił go morderczym wzrokiem i jednym gestem wskazał drzwi do pracowni.

– Widzę, że wreszcie dotarło do twojego pustego łba, że czas zmienić zawód na bardziej odpowiadający twoim... zdolnościom. Ale rozczaruję cię, na psa obronnego też się nie nadajesz.

Po czym obrócił się na pięcie, pchnął drzwi do swojej pracowni tak mocno, że aż wyrżnęły o ściany i zamknął je za sobą z łomotem.

Dziewczyna otarła mokre policzki i uwolniła się z objęć Kelly'ego.

– Dziękuję – wykrztusiła do chłopaka, który nadal gapił się na zamknięte drzwi.

– Nic ci się nie stało? – odwrócił się do niej natychmiast. – Hermiono, chodź, usiądziesz. Złotko, ty się ledwo na nogach trzymasz!

– Nic mi nie jest – odparła i pociągnęła nosem. – Pójdę już.

– Ale...

– Powiedz, proszę, panu Powellowi, że przyjdę... DO NIEGO innym razem. Nie wiem kiedy.

Machnęła ręką i podpierając się o ścianę, poszła wolno ku schodom.

William spojrzał na Wilsona wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

– Merlinie! Żeby mężczyzna tak zachował się w stosunku do kobiety?! Podłość i tchórzostwo!

Wilson aż cały drżał z wściekłości.

– Co za pieprzona gnida...! On jest niebezpieczny dla otoczenia! Palant jeden!

Kelly patrzył jeszcze chwilę za Hermioną, po czym podszedł do nich.

– Tym razem mu to nie ujdzie – rąbnął zaciśniętą pięścią w drugą dłoń. – Idę po Powella, niech go wywali na zbity pysk!

Wilson wyszczerzył radośnie zęby.

– Mam dla ciebie dobrą nowinę, Seb! Leoncjusz już go wywalił!

– Tak? To świetnie. Niech zdechnie, przeklęty morderca!

.

Hermiona zeszła z trudem na parter, szybkim krokiem dopadła damskiej łazienki i gdy wreszcie ciężkie drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią, nie potrafiła się już dłużej powstrzymywać i wybuchnęła płaczem.

Lecz gorące łzy mogły zmyć tylko makijaż, a nie dotkliwe, palące poczucie winy, które zalało ją z siłą wzburzonej rzeki. Jej dłonie na ślepo wymacały oparcie w umywalce i wbiły się w nią, gdy tak zawisła, rozdzierana głuchym szlochem, mnąc, szarpiąc i orając twardą porcelanę, jakby była wodą.

_Miałam rację! Pozwoliłam mu wtedy umrzeć i teraz mnie za to nienawidzi! Boże, JAK BARDZO nienawidzi! Och, Merlinie...!! Jak mogłam...!_

Płakał w niej każdy nerw, każda komórka jej ciała i czuła, że lada chwila ten płacz rozedrze na kawałki jej serce.

Ale te gorące łzy nie mogły ugasić również złości, która w niej szalała.

_Ale nawet jeśli mnie nienawidzi, jak mógł mnie potraktować jak ... jak... zwierzę! Jak śmiecia!_

Jego słowa nadal huczały jej w głowie, aż miała ochotę krzyczeć i wyrwać je sobie razem z pamięcią. KRETYNKO! WYNOŚ SIĘ, GRANGER, NIE CHCĘ CIĘ JUŻ WIĘCEJ WIDZIEĆ!

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło, aż udało się jej uspokoić. Na tyle dużo, żeby zmieszane z tuszem do rzęs łzy spłynęły po policzkach i skapnęły do białej umywalki, zostawiając po sobie gorzkie ślady.

Patrząc na nie, nie wiedziała nawet, co tu robi. Wszystko zblakło, straciło sens, liczyły się tylko te ciemne smugi na białym tle.

Ocknęła się nagle, nieoczekiwanie, czując gorąc rozlewający się na jej prawym biodrze. Odruchowo sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła fałszywego galeona, którego stworzyła w niedzielę. Drugiego dała Snape'owi.

**_U mnie. NATYCHMIAST._ **

Gniew wybuchł w niej ze zdwojoną siłą i przygłuszył poczucie porażki i winy.

_Pewnie jesteś zły i myślisz, że się na mnie wyżyjesz! Gówno prawda!_

Chłód wody na rozpalonej twarzy przyniósł odrobinę ulgi, ale nie na długo. Zanim Hermiona wyszła przed Pracownię, policzki i oczy zaczęły piec ją na nowo.

Aportowała się w Spinner's End tuż przed jego domem. Już unosiła rękę, żeby rąbnąć pięścią w drzwi, gdy te otworzyły się gwałtownie.

– Właź! – Snape złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął do środka.

Zatrzasnął drzwi i przyparł ją do ściany.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić, CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ, Granger? – wysyczał.

Hermiona spróbowała odepchnąć jego rękę, ale przytrzymał ją drugą.

– To ja się mogę o to zapytać!!! – szarpnęła się wściekle.

– Nie masz wrażenia, że posunęłaś się zdecydowanie za daleko?!

– Z pewnością...

– Teraz ja mówię! – sarknął i znów zaczął krzyczeć. – Nie pozwoliłem ci mówić do mnie na ty! Nie pozwoliłem ci mnie wyzywać! Nie to zaplanowaliśmy!!

– Nie planowaliśmy wyzywania mnie od kretynek!! Nie miał pan mnie traktować jak ostatniej szmaty do zmywania podłóg!! Nie miał mnie pan tak obrażać przy innych!!

– Nie miałem cię OBRAŻAĆ przy innych?! A jak myślisz, czego wszyscy się po mnie spodziewali?! – w jego pałających gniewem oczach przemknął krótki błysk bólu. – Że będę się z tobą pieścił?! Że grzecznie wyproszę cię na korytarz i poproszę, żebyś przestała mnie odwiedzać?! Rusz ten ponoć wybitny umysł! Wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem wrednym, parszywym sukinsynem! Dokładnie takim, jak mówiłaś! Musiałem cię nawyzywać! Musiałem cię skrzywdzić, żeby to wyglądało przekonująco!!

Hermiona zachłysnęła się, porażona nagłym zrozumieniem i zamarła w bezruchu.  _O, Merlinie... O, Merlinie... co ja zrobiłam..._

– Czego nie rozumiem, Granger, to tego, jak TY mogłaś odpowiedzieć mi w ten sam sposób!! Jak mogłaś mnie opluć i obrazić! Nikt nigdy nie miał do tego prawa, a zwłaszcza nie ty!!

– Ja...

– Myślisz, że teraz w to uwierzą?! Że tak bez powodów mogłaś odważyć się na coś takiego??!

– Przepraszam, nie myślałam...

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ci strzeliło do tego durnego łba??! – prychnął i oderwał się od niej. – Zmarnowałaś jedyną okazję, żeby odwrócić od siebie podejrzenia!

Odszedł parę kroków, więc Hermiona postąpiła niepewnie ku niemu.

– Przepraszam. Proszę mi ...

– Co ci odbiło, do jasnej cholery?! – syknął, obróciwszy się gwałtownie.

Dziewczyna przygryzła mocno usta i odwróciła wzrok.

– Po prostu... zabolało to, co pan powiedział. I fakt, Że pan to powiedział...

– CO powiedziałem!

– Że nie widziałam, że pan przeżył – szepnęła mokrym głosem. – Ja wiem, że musi mnie pan po tym nienawidzić, ale... myślałam, że pan zrozumiał. Że żałuję – opuściła głowę i pociągnęła nosem.

Snape zamarł. W jednej sekundzie przypomniał sobie rozmowę z jej szefem i zrozumiał, co zrobił. „Niech pan weźmie to pod uwagę" poprosił tamten, mówiąc o przyczynach jej traumy.  _Cholera, właśnie widać, jak wziąłeś. Powiedziałeś jej tę jedną, jedyną rzecz, jakiej nie wolno ci było mówić! Cholera, cholera jasna!!_

Zupełnie nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć i jak się zachować. Spojrzał na nią i ujrzał nie irytującą, wścibską byłą studentkę, ale okaleczoną dorosłą kobietę, która w czarnym, wąskim kostiumie wydała się nagle wyjątkowo drobna, delikatna i wrażliwa. Miał wrażenie, że mógłby dotknąć jej duszy.

– Chyba ma pan rację – dodała drżącym głosem. – Nie powinnam już przychodzić.

Powinien ją przeprosić. Powinien powiedzieć, że to on przesadził.

– Nie chcę już bardziej pana zranić.

– Popatrz na mnie.

Dziewczyna powoli podniosła na niego wzrok i zobaczył zwieszone ramiona i łzy płynące jej po policzkach. Przez długą chwilę milczał, szukając odpowiednich słów.

– Przyjdź dziś, jak skończysz pracę – powiedział w końcu miękko. – Mamy jeszcze dużo do zrobienia.

.

Środa, 30 kwietnia

Rood Lane, London, Kościół Św. Małgorzaty

22:15

 

Paul czekał już kwadrans i coraz częściej zerkał na zegarek.  _To na pewno miała być środa. Przecież tak ustaliliśmy na poprzednim spotkaniu. Od tego czasu nic się nie zmieniło._

W głębokiej ciszy panującej w kościele doskonale słychać było, jak strugi deszczu zacinają o szyby. Od jego przybycia ulewa musiała przybrać jeszcze na sile, bo co chwila szum przeradzał się w głuche bębnienie, by nagle osłabnąć i równie nagle obudzić się na nowo.

Kolejne pięć minut później zgasła jedna z ostatnich świeczek przy ołtarzu modlitewnym i dokładnie w tym momencie rozległ się stukot otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Chwilę potem Paul wyłowił z ciemności zbliżające się kroki.

– Witam, panie Bryant – powitał go Tylor, obrzucił krótkim spojrzeniem palące się świeczki i spoczął na ławie obok Paula.

– Dobry wieczór panu – odparł Paul.

– Ma pan dla mnie jakieś nowiny?

– Nic szczególnego. Byłem w laboratorium u Powella, żeby sprawdzić co ze Snape'm i nie znalazłem nic podejrzanego. Prócz tego, że dowiedziałem się, że za jakieś dwa tygodnie stamtąd odchodzi.

Z całą pewnością nie zamierzał mu mówić, że widział dziś Granger idącą na górę, zapewne do którejś z pracowni, zamiast do gabinetu Powella. Był pewien, że taka wiadomość zaalarmowałaby Tylora, który najpewniej kazałby mu się pozbyć Snape'a. Już i tak było dziwne, że do tej pory nie zainteresował się bliżej tematem inspekcji przeprowadzanej przez Granger.

Teraz w kiepskim oświetleniu wyczytał wyraźną aprobatę na twarzy starego.

– Bardzo dobra wiadomość. Co prawda od tygodnia zabroniłem moim ludziom tam chodzić, ale mimo to im szybciej przestanie się tam kręcić, tym lepiej. Coś jeszcze?

Paul potrząsnął przecząco głową, więc Tylor odkaszlnął, osłaniając usta i zaczął mówić:

– Jutro przeprowadzimy masowy test jednego z naszych eliksirów.

– Nadal wśród mugoli?

– Tak, więc nie powinno to pana jeszcze dotyczyć. Ale wolę o tym wspomnieć, na wypadek, gdyby jakieś pogłoski dotarły i do nas.

– Bo... ci ludzie będą umierać?

– Nie. Będą chorzy, ale wyzdrowieją, przynajmniej zdecydowana większość.

Obojętność i chłód w jego głosie były tak przejmujące, że Paula przeszły dreszcze. Całkiem, jakby temperatura w kościele spadła nagle o kilka stopni.

– Test odbędzie się w jednej ze szkół średnich w Dublinie – kontynuował Tylor. – Są tam dzieci, młodzież, dorośli i starsi już ludzie i taka przekrojowa publiczność będzie najlepsza, żeby przekonać się, jak działa eliksir na ludzi w różnym wieku.

Paulowi udało się zachować spokojny wyraz twarzy, ale może to dlatego, że wbił palce w ławkę.

– Ile czasu to będzie trwało?

– Eliksir leczniczy podamy w niedzielę, więc w dzień, góra dwa dni wszystko powinno się uspokoić. I tu zacznie się pańska właściwa rola.

Tylor wyjął z kieszeni marynarki sakiewkę i rzucił ją Paulowi na kolana.

– Od początku przyszłego tygodnia przeniesiemy się do naszego świata.

Sakiewka była ciężka, jak zwykle.

_Ciężka od win_ przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy wstał, żeby wyjść na zawieruchę na zewnątrz. Czym prędzej schował ją do kieszeni, bo paliła go w palce.

.

Sobota, 3 maja

Mieszkanie Hermiony

Południe

 

Duży stół w salonie ginął pod stertą papierów i pergaminów. Na pierwszym z brzegu, starannym, ścisłym pismem Snape'a zrobiona była lista dwudziestu sześciu czarodziejów przebywających w Wielkiej Brytanii, którzy byliby w stanie uwarzyć truciznę. Zaraz obok leżały zapisane w poprzek pergaminy z krótką charakterystyką każdego z nich. Trochę dalej Hermiona poukładała wycinki z mugolskich gazet dotyczących czterech ofiar.

Teraz siedzieli ze Snape'm i próbowali znaleźć w tym gąszczu cokolwiek, co naprowadziłoby ich na trop mordercy. Nie spodziewali się żadnego wyraźnego śladu, raczej jego cienia, który wywołałby jakieś skojarzenie czy zasiał najmniejsze bodaj podejrzenia.

Ale na próżno. Hermiona spoglądała na swoje notatki i skupienie przychodziło jej z coraz większym trudem. Od ponad tygodnia nic się nie wydarzyło i zaczynała się bać, że po prostu wyolbrzymiła problem.

Snape siedział na krześle obok, wyraźnie pogrążony w myślach. Pionowa kreska między jego brwiami była ostro zarysowana, mrużył oczy i czasem gładził się wąskim palcem po ustach, jakby to mogło pomóc mu się skupić.

Od czasu do czasu sięgał po wycinki z gazet, czytał i odkładał je na miejsce.

– Co to znaczy „autyzm"? – spytał w końcu.

Dziewczyna przywołała z półki encyklopedię, znalazła definicję i chwilę mruczała pod nosem, czytając zawiłe opisy.

– W skrócie to rodzaj zaburzeń psychicznych, które powodują problemy w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi – odparła w końcu. – Ludzie cierpiący na autyzm na ogół izolują się od innych i są bardzo zamknięci w sobie. Z tego, co tu piszą, bardzo często tacy ludzie mają iloraz inteligencji wyższy niż przeciętny i wykazują wyjątkowe zdolności w niektórych kierunkach. Czemu pan pyta?

Snape wskazał krótki opis pierwszej ofiary.

– To się jakoś leczy? Może wspólną cechą są częste wizyty u ich Uzdrowicieli? – postukał palcem w wycinek na temat Eleonory Ryan, starszej emerytki z Mitchelstown, która miała chore nerki i co tydzień była wożona do szpitala na dializy.

Hermiona pokręciła z westchnieniem głową.

– Owszem, to się leczy, ale nie w klinikach. W zupełnie innych miejscach, przez zupełnie innych ludzi, zupełnie innymi lekarstwami. Więc nie możemy założyć, że ten ktoś dopada ich w tym samym miejscu.

– Nie. Ale może ten ktoś ma coś do chorych ogólnie.

– Jeśli tak, to mamy przes... przekopane – mruknęła. – W społeczeństwie, w którym jest tyle samo osób starszych co młodzieży i dzieci razem wziętych i połowa dorosłych to hipochondrycy, facet będzie mógł zaszaleć.

Snape rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie, więc poczuła się zmuszona wytłumaczyć mu, co znaczy słowo hipochondryk. W odpowiedzi zaczął na nowo czytać listę podejrzanych i Hermiona powstrzymała się od powiedzenia na głos, co myśli. Błądzili w ciemności jak małe dzieci zagubione w lesie.

W tym momencie zagwizdało w kuchni zaklęcie alarmowe i do dziewczyny dotarł nagle zapach duszonej wołowiny.

– Zaraz będziemy mogli jeść! – rzuciła, zrywając się od stołu.

Ponieważ na stole nie było miejsca na położenie choć jednego widelca, Hermiona ustawiła jedzenie na stoliku przy kanapie. Gdy przyniosła talerz z zapieczonymi na złoto, jeszcze skwierczącymi ziemniaczkami i miskę z dużymi kawałkami wołowiny w aksamitnym, gęstym sosie, z którego unosiła się aromatyczna para i zapach rozszedł się po całym pomieszczeniu, Severus Snape oderwał się od pergaminów.

– Mam złą wiadomość – powiedziała Hermiona. – Zapomniałam kupić do tego wina.

Wróciła do kuchni po sałatę z pomidorami, kukurydzą i orzechami w sosie musztardowym, więc nie zobaczyła, jak Severus uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Cokolwiek by nie ugotowała, było... boskie.

Od poprzedniej soboty, za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali, to ona przygotowywała jedzenie. Domyślał się, że po prostu nie chciała jeść źle ugotowanych ziemniaków i kawałka tłustego, łykowatego mięsa, czyli tego, co zawsze sobie przygotowywał, ale wyjątkowo nie zamierzał protestować.

Usiedli na kanapie i Hermiona włączyła telewizor. To był chyba drugi powód, dla którego Severus zgodził się na spotkania u niej. Telewizor kojarzył mu się z myślodsiewnią, w której mógł oglądać wspomnienia wielu osób na raz, ale nie mógł w nie wejść. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tego mugolskiego wynalazku z bliska, więc pierwszego dnia próbował popchnąć szkło, które odgradzało go od tamtych myśli, ale tylko zjeżyły mu się wszystkie włoski na ręku. Dziewczyna pokazała mu też wiadomości i to go zaintrygowało. Z pewnością telewizor był szybszy niż Prorok Codzienny. Prognozę pogody zlekceważył – miał zdecydowanie dość Sybilli Trelawney i jej koleżanek.

Hermiona nałożyła sobie ziemniaki i mięso i podała je Snape'owi. Co prawda jako gość powinien mieć pierwszeństwo, ale coś jej mówiło, że savoir-vivre nie ma dla niego specjalnego znaczenia, a poza tym w ten sposób miał całą resztę dla siebie.  _Wreszcie się naje i to czymś dobrym._

Obejrzeli krótką relację z kraksy samochodowej pod Glasgow i sprawozdanie z Iranu, w którym miało miejsce trzęsienie ziemi o sile ponad 7 stopni w skali Richtera i szacowana ilość ofiar przekroczyła już 25 tysięcy. Potem Sky News przeszedł do napadu na Muzeum Biżuterii w Birminghamm, w którym trwała wystawa klejnotów koronnych i nieznani sprawcy ukradli osiem dziesięcio-karatowych brylantów z korony Elżbiety II.

Hermiona już chciała wspomnieć o tiarze, którą Fleur miała na ślubie, kiedy reporter przeszedł do kolejnego tematu dnia. Zobaczyła kłębiący się przed szpitalem rozhisteryzowany tłum i już wiedziała. Nie potrzebowała nawet rzucać okiem na pasek na dole, na którym napisane było Temple Street Children's University Hospital, Dublin.

– Stan trzydzieściorga dzieci, które znajdują się w tej chwili na Oddziale Intensywnej Terapii, jest bardzo zły i ciągle się pogarsza – odezwał się reporter. – Tak samo jak stan starszych uczniów, nauczycieli i personelu pomocniczego O'Connell School. Przypominam, że już w czwartek wieczorem pojawiły się pierwsze ofiary. Do tej pory zdiagnozowano ponad pięćset przypadków, które obecnie rozsiane są po wszystkich szpitalach w Dublinie i okolicy. W tej chwili nikt nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, co to jest za choroba, której symptomy są bardzo podobne do gorączki krwotocznej Ebola, ale badania przeprowadzane nieustannie przez personel Instytutu Chorób Zakaźnych całkowicie wykluczają hipotezę jakiejkolwiek choroby zakaźnej. Wezwani w trybie natychmiastowym specjaliści z Ośrodka Zdrowotnego Middlesex-London Healf Unit skłaniają się ku ostremu zatruciu pokarmowemu wywołanemu nieznanym składnikiem, który powoduje ostre uszkodzenie tkanek wewnętrznych, również tych poza przewodem pokarmowym. Nie wyklucza się też choroby popromiennej, która polega na przyswojeniu szkodliwej dawki promieniowania jonizującego. W przypadku hematologicznym, jedynym, który można wyleczyć, dochodzi do zmniejszenia poziomu limfocytów we krwi, co powoduje skazę krwotoczną, która z kolei powoduje rozległe krwawienia. Wojskowy Instytut Radiobiologii i Atomistyki przeprowadza właśnie badania całego terenu szkoły.

W St. Vincent's University Hospital odbyła się tego ranka operacja trzech najmłodszych chorych, u których doszło do obfitego krwotoku wewnętrznego. Ich stan pozostaje jednak nadal wysoce niestabilny.

Hermiona, blada jak kreda, z trudem odstawiła na stolik talerz z jedzeniem i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

– Boże przenajświętszy... – szepnęła. – PONAD pięćset przypadków...?!

Była tak zszokowana, że nawet nie była w stanie płakać. To pewnie przyjdzie później.

Severus również był wstrząśnięty. Kiedy przypomniał sobie agonię Griffina, coś się w nim szarpnęło i zawyło w proteście. Merlinie, to było jeszcze gorsze niż masowe Crucio, które Śmierciożercy ćwiczyli na mugolach!!

– Mówiłem ci, że on jeszcze zaatakuje – powiedział i żeby ukryć wyraz twarzy, odstawił swój talerz i pochylił się w poszukiwaniu jej widelca, który spadł na włochaty dywan.

– Ale ponad pięćset przypadków??? Przecież tam są dzieci... Boże, to jest... jakiś potwór!

Snape nie odpowiedział, bo na takie stwierdzenie po prostu nie było żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi.

Mieli jedną fiolkę antidotum. Jedną, jedyną i żadnych nadziei na zrobienie kolejnych. Snape nie miał już więcej Wody Księżycowej, w Pracowni znalazł zaledwie kilka kropel, w żadnym magazynie składników, nawet w Carcassonne nie było już nic, a na produkcję kolejnej partii trzeba było czekać przynajmniej dwa miesiące. Co prawda całkowite zaćmienie księżyca wypadało raptem za dwa tygodnie, ale potem należało czekać pełen miesiąc księżycowy na ustabilizowanie się Wody i kolejne kilka dni na przygotowanie buteleczek i przesłanie zamówienia.

Jakaś myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę, ale zajęty wyobrażaniem sobie, co musiały teraz cierpieć ofiary i przede wszystkim CO JESZCZE przyjdzie im wycierpieć, zanim umrą, nie potrafił jej uchwycić.

– Może się tam aportujemy! – odezwała się nagle Hermiona. – Może coś będziemy mogli zrobić..! Podać im eliksir słodkiego snu, przeciwbólowy... !

Snape potrząsnął głową.

– Na pewno mają takie rzeczy w tych ich klinikach.

– No to cofnąć w czasie! Zrobić tak, żeby nigdy tego czegoś nie zjedli! – zawołała proszącym tonem.

Severus zacisnął zęby. Sam chętnie by to zrobił, po to, żeby złapać to ścierwo. Złapać i zatłuc na miejscu. Gdyby tylko to było możliwe...

– Myśl trochę – burknął.

– Więc choć zrobić coś, żeby nie cierpieli! Nie wiem co...! Cokolwiek....!

– Nic nie możemy zrobić – powiedział z naciskiem. – Przede wszystkim dlatego, że morderca by się o tym dowiedział. I zrozumiał, że ktoś w naszym świecie jest na jego tropie.

– Przecież nie możemy tak biernie czekać!!! – zaprotestowała desperacko.

W jej głosie zabrzmiały pierwsze nutki płaczu, ale Snape nie mógł jej pocieszyć. Nie miał żadnego cudownego pomysłu. Nie na teraz, nie dla tych ludzi. Dla nich dzień już się kończył i nigdy nie miał nastać ranek.

Poczuł nagłą odrazę do siebie samego. Ale właśnie z tego składało się niemal całe jego dorosłe życie. Z patrzenia, jak umierają inni, w imię większego dobra.

– Sami w tej chwili nic nie możemy zrobić. Ale myślę, że czas wciągnąć w to na poważnie Aurorów – powiedział, siląc się na przekonujący, uspokajający ton. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna posłała mu nieme pytanie, więc dodał:

– Uwarzymy truciznę, zmieszamy ją z czekoladą i zrobię bardzo dużą plamę w pracowni numer osiem. I w poniedziałek rano wezwę tych dwóch Aurorów, którzy prowadzili sprawę Griffina i pokażę im ją.

– Sądzi pan, że uwierzą, że zarówno oni, jak i pan ją przeoczyliście?

Snape uniósł kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Powiem im, że to zupełnie nowa plama.


	12. Rozdział 12

Temple Street Children’s University Hospital  
Wczesne popołudnie

Profesor Neumann i doktor Roberts siedzieli w dużej sali w towarzystwie dziewięciu innych specjalistów ściągniętych wczoraj w południe na polecenie Tony’ego Blaira. Sam Premier miał za godzinę zjawić się w szpitalu i zażądał, żeby do jego przybycia sprecyzować rodzaj choroby, przyczyny i przede wszystkim ustalić sposób leczenia. Tak więc od wczorajszego ranka nikt z nich nie położył się spać nawet na chwilę, ale przekopywali się bez ustanku przez funty raportów, analiz krwi, wyników skanerów, badań USG i tysięcy innych, które spływały z pozostałych szpitali. I nadal nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia, jak leczyć tych wszystkich ludzi.

– Może zrobić im pełną transfuzję krwi – powiedział ktoś w sali. – Jeśli to jest jakieś zakażenie wewnętrzne, być może całkowita wymiana krwi pomoże. A z pewnością nie zaszkodzi.

Neumann wypił odrobinę zimnej kawy bez smaku.  
– W żadnym wypadku pełną. To tylko zwiększy ryzyko krwotoków wewnętrznych. Zabijemy ich tym.  
– Więc może częściową?  
– Wymieńcie im dwa litry, nie więcej. Za to podajcie im mrożone osocze.  
– Robimy to od wczoraj – warknął ktoś inny.  
Neumann westchnął ciężko i pokiwał uspokajająco głową. Cholera, jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby zaczęli się między sobą kłócić.  
– Przepraszam. Mówię wszystko, co mi przychodzi do głowy.  
– To ja przepraszam – odparł ten sam głos, już o wiele spokojniej.  
– Z Paryża, z Instytutu Pasteura, przyleci lada godzina próbna szczepionka przeciw Ebola – odezwał się Przewodniczący Krajowej Izby Lekarskiej.  
– To NIE JEST Ebola – zaoponowała doktor Roberts.  
Neumann spróbował skupić wzrok na analizie wzrostu poziomu leukocytów u każdego z chorych, ale po prostu już nic nie widział.  
– Może pomoże.  
– W tej chwili nie jest jeszcze w stu procentach sprawdzona! Odsetek zgonów spowodowanych szczepionką wynosi do pięciu procent. Co znaczy, że trzydzieści osób może umrzeć tylko z powodu szczepionki! Nawet więcej. W ich stanie byle co ich zabije!  
– Za chwilę i tak posypią się pierwsze zgony.  
– Przestańcie! – Neumann uderzył raportem o stół i wstał gwałtownie. Wszyscy zamilkli. – Wybierzcie po dwie osoby spośród dzieci, młodzieży i dorosłych i pogrążcie ich w śpiączce farmakologicznej.  
I wyszedł. Zaraz za nim wstał lekarz z Wojskowego Instytutu Radiobiologii i Atomistyki, przeprosił wszystkich i również opuścił salę.  
Neumann szedł powolnym, zmęczonym krokiem, więc młody lekarz bardzo szybko go dogonił.  
– Jestem pod wrażeniem – powiedział do Neumanna.  
Profesor obrzucił go ponurym spojrzeniem.  
– Mogę wiedzieć, z jakiego niby powodu?  
Doszli do męskiej łazienki dla personelu szpitala i lekarz otworzył przed nim drzwi.  
– Z powodu tej śpiączki. Ma pan rację, niech się porządnie wyśpią. Nic nie pomaga lepiej niż kilka godzin dobrego snu – sięgnął prawą ręką do kieszeni i przepuścił przed sobą osłupiałego nagle profesora. – Obliviate!  
Profesor rozluźnił się i uśmiechnął łagodnie. Lekarz zaprowadził go do kabiny dla niepełnosprawnych i posadził na sedesie.  
– Nie będziesz mnie pamiętał. Nie będziesz pamiętał nic od chwili, gdy tu weszliśmy. Jutro koło ósmej rano wpadniesz na pomysł, jak leczyć tych ludzi. Każesz im podać coś... – wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek papieru, na którym drukowanymi literami napisane było kilka słów i odczytał z trudem – kro-pló-wkę-e-lek-tro-li-to-wą.  
Neumann patrzył na niego szklistym, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, nadal z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Lekarz oparł go o ścianę i wyszedł z kabiny.  
Szybkim krokiem zszedł aż na parter schodami przeciwpożarowymi, gdzie czekał na niego Gratus, ubrany jak typowy mugol. Koło niego stały cztery duże pojemniki plastikowe służące do transportu materiałów medycznych.  
– To wszystko? – rzucił krótko lekarz.  
– Nic więcej tam nie było.  
– Zbieramy się.  
Obrócił się na pięcie i z głośnym trzaskiem zniknął. Gratus z trudem podniósł wszystkie cztery pojemniki i również się deportował.  
.  
Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla  
Anglia  
Wczesne popołudnie

Trzymając uniesioną wysoko pochodnię, która rzucała rozchwiane światło na kilka stóp dookoła, Peter pchnął ciężkie drzwi wejściowe do ich prowizorycznego mieszkania i wszedł do długiego, wąskiego korytarza.  
Niski strop sprawiał przytłaczające wrażenie, które pogłębiały jeszcze przytłumione, jakby przyduszone odgłosy jego kroków odbijające się od kamiennych ścian, sufitu i podłogi. Wszystko było takie... bliskie. Stęchłe, lepkie, cisnące na niego zewsząd, dyszące mu w kark, ocierające się o jego rękę, idące tuż przed nim, krok w krok, na tyle daleko, by tego nie widział, ale też na tyle blisko, by to czuł. Całym sobą.  
Do parady duchów, które go dręczyły, dołączył wyleczony i zamordowany mugol i Peter wiedział, że lada chwila będą szły za nim krok za krokiem setki innych. Niewinnych i bezbronnych.  
I jeśli się nie pospieszy, on sam wkrótce do nich dołączy.  
Dlatego dwa dni temu, kiedy Gratus i Stary wybrali się podać truciznę w mugolskiej szkole (o czym Gratus nie omieszkał go poinformować z rozbrajającym uśmiechem), obszedł całe mieszkanie, szukając jakiegokolwiek wyjścia. Jedyne okno, a właściwie umieszczony wysoko w wąskiej niszy świetlik, nie wchodził w rachubę. Musiało działać tam jakieś zaklęcie, bo nie mógł dosięgnąć tam nawet rączką miotły. Niestety jego znajomość magii była na tyle mizerna, że nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło być, ani jak się tego pozbyć. Podobnie przedstawiała się sprawa z dużym zwornikiem w suficie pomieszczenia, które określali mianem salonu. W pozostałych nie było żadnych otworów prócz drzwi.  
Najwyraźniej ich mieszkanie urządzone było w celach więziennych w piwnicach jakiegoś zamku.  
Dziś Gratus i Stary znów wybrali się do mugolskiego świata, więc coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie szukał drogi ucieczki.  
Raptownie z gęstej ciemności wyłoniła się ściana i czarne przejście po prawej, z którego powiało świeższym powietrzem. Peter zatrzymał się i mimo woli obejrzał przez ramię. Przez paręnaście głuchych uderzeń serca patrzył, czy coś nie wynurzy się stamtąd, a potem równie szybko spojrzał przed siebie.  
Po raz pierwszy czarna nicość przed nim dawała nadzieję...  
Ale umarła ona równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Gdy tylko przeszedł wąskim korytarzykiem i stanął w czymś na podobieństwo przedsionka, zobaczył dużą, dwuskrzydłową, żelazną bramę, która odgradzała go od schodów pnących się wysoko ku górze.  
Nie umiał powiedzieć, jak długie były, bo pochodnia ukazywała tylko pierwsze stopnie, ale gdzieś wysoko w górze majaczyła szarość, jakby odrobina światła wpadała tam przez jakiś otwór. Drzwi? Okno? Prawdziwe okno?  
Tego nie wiedział i nie dane mu było się przekonać. Westchnął ciężko, zwiesił głowę i szurając nogami, powlókł się w kierunku swojej celi.  
.  
Niedziela, 4 maja  
Temple Street Children's University Hospital  
07:00

Dwóch pielęgniarzy szło pospiesznie prawie pustym korytarzem na parterze. Kordon policji ustawiony na zewnątrz skutecznie powstrzymał nie tylko gapiów i dziennikarzy, ale i zwykłych odwiedzających przed wejściem na teren szpitala. Powstrzymywał również rodziny chorych i gdy wczoraj tuż po czwartej w St. Vincent's University Hospital zmarło jedno z operowanych dzieci, przed wszystkimi szpitalami wybuchły regularne zamieszki. Od tego czasu zmarło kolejne osiemnaście osób, ludzi ogarnął szał i do policji szybko dołączyli żołnierze z British Army.  
Pielęgniarze minęli salową i nie odpowiadając na ciche pozdrowienie, skręcili na obskurną klatkę schodową i zeszli do piwnic, które ciągnęły się pod całym szpitalem i sąsiadującą z nim pralnią. Znajdowały się w nich składy butli z tlenem, podtlenkiem azotu i gazu anastetycznego, magazyny ubrań, leków i narzędzi medycznych, prosektorium, tak zwana zimna strefa, w której przechowuje się zamrożone w ciekłym azocie tysiące worków z osoczem i gorąca strefa, gdzie składane są wszystkie próbki zakaźnych materiałów biologicznych.  
Pielęgniarze szybkim krokiem doszli do magazynu leków, jeden z nich rozejrzał się dyskretnie i stuknął różdżką w drzwi, które otworzyły się z głośnym szczękiem.  
– Nikt ich przez noc nie ruszał – jeden z nich wskazał cztery duże pojemniki. – Co teraz?  
– Teraz czekamy – odparł drugi. – Lada chwila powinni po nie przyjść.  
Kilka pięter wyżej w dużej sali narad siedziało ponad dwadzieścia osób. Większość z nich miała spuszczone głowy, żeby ukryć bezsilne, puste spojrzenia i nie patrzeć na Premiera, który zjawił się o czwartej rano, zainstalował w jednej z sal konferencyjnych i zdążył już doprowadzić dwóch lekarzy do płaczu.  
Teraz znów przepytywał na wyrywki każdego z nich.  
– Doktorze Greenwood, czy możliwy jest przeszczep płuc?  
Zupełnie siwy doktor z londyńskiego National Heart and Lung Institute zdjął okulary i potarł nasadę nosa.  
– Nie – westchnął rozdzierająco. – Nie w ich stanie. Z tysięcy powodów... Przede wszystkim dlatego, że zwiększa on możliwość wystąpienia krwotoków. A im już nie można wkłuć kolejnego wenflonu, żyły im się po prostu rozlewają.  
Profesor Neumann jako jedyny spojrzał na nieszczęsnego kolegę, który właśnie ukrył twarz w rękach. Tony Blair kontynuował:  
– Jak można wyeliminować ryzyko krwotoków? Możecie im podać jakieś środki wzmacniające tkanki? Doktor Margaret?  
Kobieta drgnęła gwałtownie i otworzyła usta, ale najwyraźniej żadna odpowiedź nie przychodziła jej do głowy. Poza stwierdzeniem, że to, o czym myślał Premier, po prostu nie istniało. Nie było żadnej taśmy izolującej, którą można byłoby owinąć dookoła każdego organu, żeby nie pękał.  
Ale to wcale nie było takie głupie...  
– Jak wygląda stan tej szóstki w śpiączce farmakologicznej? – spytał Blair, rzuciwszy nieszczęsnej kobiecie pełne potępienia spojrzenie.  
Naczelny szpitala zaczął pospiesznie odpowiadać, najwidoczniej czując, że im prędzej skończy, tym prędzej Blair rzuci się na kogoś innego. Ale monotonne odczytywanie najnowszych wyników badań sprawiło, że Neumann wrócił do poprzedniego pytania Premiera. Było w nim coś.. nie umiał określić co dokładnie, co poruszyło jakąś strunę w jego umyśle. Co go zaniepokoiło...? Nie, nie zaniepokoiło. Zaintrygowało.  
Co to mogło być...  
– ... Śpiączka farmakologiczna nie leczy, Sir. Wyłącza świadomość i uczucie bólu, więc nie potrzeba podawać dużych dawek morfiny, która działa niszcząco na płuca. I co za tym idzie, nie osłabia organizmu.  
Neumann skrzywił się z wysiłku. Miał wrażenie, że każde słowo, które pada w tej chwili na sali, ma wielkie znaczenie. Łączy się z tym czymś dziwnym, obcym, co ogarniało go coraz mocniej, jak jakiś paraliż i nie umiał się od tego uwolnić.  
– Jakieś uwagi, profesorze Neumann?  
Neumann nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na chłodny głos Premiera.  
– Mówcie – machnął na nich ręką. – Cokolwiek. Dobrze wam idzie.  
– Proszę...? – odwrócił się do niego zaskoczony Naczelny.  
– Mów, Bill. Mam wrażenie, że... – podniósł głowę z tym samym grymasem.  
Premier czym prędzej skinął na Naczelnego, który niepewnym głosem zaczął kontynuować wyjaśnienia, powtarzając się co chwila, ale nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wszyscy patrzyli na Neumanna.  
Starszy mężczyzna zacisnął oczy i na nowo poczuł, jak coś owładnęło nim całym. Słowa przypływały i odpływały i w końcu przestał walczyć z tym dziwnym uczuciem i poddał się zupełnie.  
Taśma? Wzmacniająca organy? Chroniąca je, kiedy organizm się już poddał, osłabiony długą walką z tą dziwną chorobą? Taśma nie istniała, istniał tylko organizm. Był osłabiony, więc trzeba było go wzmocnić.  
Podać mu coś, co go wzmocni.  
– Elektrolity – usłyszał sam siebie. – Dajcie im elektrolity.  
Naczelny urwał w pół słowa i w sali zapadła martwa cisza.  
Neumann nie rozumiał, co mówi. To był jakiś absurd, ale mimo to coś w nim było przekonane, że ma rację.  
– Podłączcie im kroplówkę elektrolitową – wykrztusił.  
– Profesorze Neumann... – odezwała się doktor Roberts. – Dobrze się pan czuje?  
Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że cały czas trzyma przed sobą wyciągniętą, rozcapierzoną dłoń i cofnął ją czym prędzej. Ale słów cofnąć nie mógł.  
– CO mamy im podać? – wyjąkał ktoś na sali.  
– Profesorze, może pan powtórzyć?  
– Przecież podajemy im już płyn Ringera...? Jak im może pomóc sól fizjologiczna i Duphalyte...?  
Neumann sam nie wiedział, jak związki elektrolitów mogą uratować od śmierci wykrwawiających się właśnie pacjentów, których tkanki powoli się rozpuszczały i tylko dzięki morfinie nie słyszeli ich agonalnego wycia, ale w jakiś sposób WIEDZIAŁ, że to pomoże.  
– Ich organizm jest strasznie osłabiony – odezwał się słabo i przestraszył go brak przekonania we własnym głosie. I to, że czuł się, jakby coś mówiło za niego. – Dostali już wszystko, co możliwe: środki koagulujące, koloidy, świeżą krew...mrożone osocze, transfuzję trombocytów... ale ich organizm jest już tak osłabiony, że nie jest w stanie ich przyswoić. Może dawka elektrolitów wzmocni ich system immunologiczny...  
To był stek bzdur, jakieś przerażające idiotyzmy. Nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie słyszał, nawet od najdurniejszych studentów. Jezu Chryste, co go napadło?!!  
– Spróbujmy – dodał obronnym tonem.  
– Ale jak to ma powstrzymać...  
– Stop! – Tony Blair rąbnął pięścią w stół. – Jest pan pewien, profesorze?  
Neumann tylko skinął głową, bo bał się usłyszeć samego siebie.  
– Czy podanie im elektrolitów może w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić?  
– Nie – bąknął bez przekonania Naczelny.  
– W takim razie podajcie je wszystkim – zdecydował Premier. – Poinformujcie pozostałe szpitale, niech zrobią to samo. Natychmiast! – dorzucił głosem niedopuszczającym sprzeciwu i parę osób natychmiast wyprysnęło z sali.  
Neumann poczuł, jak doktor Roberts łapie go za rękę i pomaga wstać.  
– Profesorze... od dwóch dni pan nie śpi, chyba czas trochę odpocząć – szepnęła błagalnie, prowadząc go do wyjścia.  
Neumann uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Masz rację, Beth – odparł, gdy otworzyła przed nim drzwi. – Chyba się zdrzemnę. Nic nie pomaga lepiej niż dobry sen.  
Mówiąc to, odniósł dziwne wrażenie déjà-vu.  
.  
Spinner's End  
Wczesne popołudnie

Obiad zjedli wyjątkowo w domu Snape'a. Siedząc przy stole i dziobiąc bezmyślnie ryż i mięso w sosie, Hermiona spoglądała przez małe, brudne okienko na zewnątrz, ale zdawała się nic nie dostrzegać. Póki pracowali, udało się jej zapomnieć o koszmarnych wiadomościach, które obejrzała przed wyjściem z domu, ale teraz wróciły one jak bumerang i uderzyły z jeszcze większą siłą. I choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że opłakiwanie tamtych ludzi na nic się nie zda, nie umiała się pozbyć poczucia winy.  
Snape rzucał na nią krótkie spojrzenia, ale nie potrafił znaleźć słów, które pasowałyby do tej sytuacji. Do niego też wróciły wspomnienia. Myśl, że zacznie się ten sam horror była przerażająca. Może i dlatego, że nie wiedział, czy znajdzie w sobie na tyle siły, by spróbować się z nim zmierzyć i wytrwać do końca.  
– Kiedy wrócisz do domu, upierz ... –  
– Nie chcę wracać do domu – odparła natychmiast dziewczyna.  
– Czy nie mówiłem ci, że masz mi nie przerywać? – Jak dobrze było wrócić do starego zwyczaju sarkania na innych. Jak kiedyś. Dawniej.  
Dziewczyna oddała mu puste spojrzenie.  
– Nie wiem. Pewnie tak. Przepraszam – Wcale nie zabrzmiało to jak przeprosiny.  
– Więc jak wrócisz do domu, upierz porządnie ubranie robocze. Tergeo wyczyściło wszystkie widoczne plamy, ale nie opary, które wniknęły w skórę.  
Skinęła głową, wzięła do ust kolejną porcję ryżu i zaczęła mechanicznie gryźć.  
– Mogę o coś zapytać?  
Snape'owi drgnęły kąciki ust.  
– Jaki jest sens zadawania durnych pytań? Żaden.  
– Czemu tydzień temu mogłam wrócić do pańskiego domu? Nie było żadnych zaklęć ochronnych?  
Spoglądał na nią dłuższą chwilę, jakby ważąc słowa.  
– Bo od niedawna... jesteś jedyną żyjącą osobą, która zna Tajemnicę.  
– Może mi pan powiedzieć, kim byli pozostali?  
Zapadła długa, bolesna cisza. Hermiona jakby się ocknęła i czekała w napięciu na odpowiedź, niepewna, czy tym razem nie przesadziła.  
– Profesor Dumbledore i Griffin.  
Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i odsunęła na wpół pełny talerz. Przypomniała sobie zachowanie Snape'a po śmierci Chase'a, którego nie rozumiała i nagle przyszło jej do głowy, że być może Chase był po prostu jego przyjacielem...  
Nie odważyła się o to zapytać, ale pytanie musiała mieć wypisane na twarzy, bo Snape skinął potakująco głową.  
– Tak.  
– Przepraszam. Naprawdę – szepnęła i zaczęła mrugać, żeby powstrzymać łzy.  
Severus wstał od stołu, wylewitował talerze na płytę kuchenną i zgarnął jej resztki do garnka.  
– Wracaj już do siebie – rzucił, stawiając go koło jej łokcia.  
Dziewczyna poderwała się i prawie strąciła go na ziemię.  
– Proszę pozwolić mi zostać! Jeszcze trochę! Mogłabym poczytać... pozmywać... zrobić cokolwiek...!  
– Pozmywać...? Nie potrzebuję służącej – odparł gwałtownie.  
– Nie chcę wracać do domu... – zaprotestowała z jękiem. – Oglądałam wiadomości już rano i nie chcę więcej....  
Patrzyła na niego błagalnym wzrokiem, więc stłumił westchnienie i wskazał jej drzwi.  
– Więc idź i czytaj. Tylko masz ostrożnie obchodzić się z książkami!  
– Dziękuję!! Ja...  
– I lepiej się pospiesz, bo zmienię zdanie – spróbował prychnąć, ale miał wrażenie, że mu to nie wyszło.  
Gdy po sprzątaniu w kuchni wszedł do saloniku, dziewczyna siedziała skulona na kanapie z jakąś książką. Zszedł na chwilę do piwnicy i wrócił z eliksirem słodkiego snu i uspokajającym  
– Sądzę, że będzie jednak lepiej, jak wrócisz do domu – powiedział miękko i podał jej obie fiolki. – Eliksir na uspokojenie weź przed pójściem do pracy.  
Hermiona posłusznie wzięła fiolki, odłożyła książkę na miejsce, zebrała swoje rzeczy i podeszła do drzwi wyjściowych.  
– Panie profesorze... proszę mi dać znać, jak tylko powiadomi pan Aurorów.  
Kiwnął głową, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu, który jednak zgasł jeszcze zanim wyszła na dwór.  
Wróciwszy do domu, Hermiona szybko przygotowała sobie ubranie na jutrzejszy dzień, umyła się, przebrała w pidżamę i po krótkim wahaniu włączyła Sky News. Trafiła akurat na relację spod szpitala; reporter właśnie kończył wyjaśniać, że jak dotąd, lekarzom nie udało się odkryć ani przyczyny zatrucia, ani określić metody leczenia. Liczba zgonów urosła do dwudziestu ośmiu, stan pozostałych był krytyczny.  
Hermiona konwulsyjnym ruchem wyłączyła telewizor, odrzuciła pilota i czym prędzej poszła do sypialni. Odkorkowała fiolkę i łapczywie wypiła cały eliksir.  
Natychmiast ogarnęło ją cudowne rozleniwienie i ciepło. Zaczęło się gdzieś w piersi i powoli rozlało się po całym ciele, jakby zanurzyła się w gorącej wodzie. Gdy dotarło do czubka głowy, poczuła, jak zamykają się jej oczy. Nabrała głęboko powietrza i osunęła się w rozkoszne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokoju.  
.  
Temple Street Children's University Hospital  
16:00

Drzwi do sali otworzyły się i głowy wszystkich odwróciły się ku wchodzącemu mężczyźnie. Po raz pierwszy z wyrazem nadziei.  
– Mamy ich – powiedział natychmiast doktor Zimmermann, machnął grubym plikiem ostatnich wyników i zaczął je odczytywać.  
– Badania były robione hemocytometrem czy licznikiem Coultera? – spytał ktoś, gdy Zimmermann skończył i osunął się na pierwsze wolne krzesło.  
– Wygląda jak klasyczne wychodzenie z trombocytozy– zauważył ktoś inny.  
– 4000 u dzieci to jeszcze daleko od normy...  
Tony Blair machnął zniecierpliwiony ręką, żeby uciąć niezrozumiałą dla niego dyskusję.  
– Czy to znaczy, że nikt już nie umrze?  
– Tego nie można wykluczyć. Ich stan jest tak ciężki, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie istniało ryzyko – odpowiedział Zimmermann.  
– Chcę konkretnej odpowiedzi na konkretne pytanie – wybuchnął Blair. – Za każdym razem słyszę „być może", „całkiem prawdopodobnie" czy „nie można wykluczyć"!  
Przez chwilę lekarze spoglądali po sobie niepewnie, aż odezwała się doktor Roberts:  
– Z całym szacunkiem, Sir. To nie są maszyny, ale ludzie. Każdy z nich to osobny przypadek i każdy może zareagować inaczej. Musimy jeszcze poczekać i zobaczyć jak reagują, zanim będziemy mogli z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że niebezpieczeństwo jest już zażegnane.  
– Jak długo? – naciskał Blair.  
Wszyscy znów rozejrzeli się po innych, unikając wzroku Premiera. W końcu odezwał się Benson z Middlesex-London Healf Unit:  
– Do ósmej wieczorem. Jeśli do tego czasu ich stan będzie się nadal poprawiał, będziemy mogli powiedzieć z całą pewnością, że ich mamy.  
– I że nikt już nie umrze?  
– Tak – potwierdził Benson. – Nikt już nie umrze.  
Profesor Neumann wpatrywał się niezbyt przytomnym wzrokiem gdzieś w stół. Podczas gdy wszyscy inni rozluźnili się i choć jeszcze nie cieszyli się otwarcie, wyraźnie nabrali nadziei, jego ogarniał coraz większy strach. Nie pojmował, co się działo, nie rozumiał tego zupełnie i przeraźliwie bał się w to uwierzyć. Co, jeśli to była jakaś pomyłka? Zbieg okoliczności? Przypadek? Co, jeśli... to nie działo się naprawdę?!  
Ale kolejne badania zrobione godzinę później wykazały postępującą poprawę. Stan chorych, choć nadal w przedziale krytycznym, wyraźnie się poprawiał.  
O siódmej wieczorem niektórzy z pacjentów zaczęli odzyskiwać świadomość.  
.  
Pielęgniarka Angel razem z doktor Roberts sprawdzała właśnie temperaturę trzynastoletniej dziewczynki, gdy ta drgnęła lekko. Sekundę później uchyliła lekko oczy i poruszyła lekko ustami.  
Doktor Roberts rzuciła okiem na ekran monitora i odnalazła puls i ciśnienie. Nadal dalekie od normy, zaczynały jednak przypominać wskaźniki człowieka, a nie prawie-trupa.  
– Ona próbuje coś powiedzieć – szepnęła Angel.  
– Proszę wyjąć jej respirator – odparła również szeptem doktor Roberts.  
Pielęgniarka zawahała się, ale w końcu najdelikatniej jak mogła rozpięła opaskę pod noskiem małej i wyjęła rurkę intubacyjną. Dziewczynka zachłysnęła się powietrzem, ale wypuściła je i nabrała już samodzielnie pierwszy oddech. I kolejny.  
Obie kobiety patrzyły w napięciu na monitor, ale puls przyspieszył tylko odrobinę. Mała znów poruszyła ustami.  
Doktor Roberts pochyliła się nad nią, prawie dotykając uchem jej ust.  
– ma...  
– Słucham?  
Dziewczynka odetchnęła jeszcze kilka razy, zanim znów się odezwała. To był zaledwie cień słów, ulotny jak szept wiatru.  
– Mama?  
Doktor Roberts pogłaskała ją delikatnie po policzku.  
– Mama zaraz do ciebie przyjdzie, kochanie – powiedziała zdławionym głosem.  
– Pić...  
Ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, dziewczynka zamknęła oczy i zasnęła.  
– Coś powiedziała? – szepnęła Angel.  
Doktor Roberts kiwnęła głową.  
– Chciała pić. I wołała mamę – wykrztusiła, pochyliła się nad dziewczynką i chwilę głaskała ją po twarzy. – Śpij, kotku malutki. Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Po czym wybuchnęła płaczem. Angel przytuliła ją do siebie i również się rozpłakała.  
.  
O godzinie ósmej stan wszystkich pacjentów uległ poprawie na tyle, że w celu zmniejszenia ryzyka powikłań, przede wszystkim zapalenia płuc, można było wszystkich odłączyć od respiratorów.  
Tony Blair rozkazał zwołać konferencję prasową i oznajmić, że kryzys został powstrzymany, udzielił krótkiego wywiadu i udał się do pałacu Buckingham, gdzie czekała już na niego Królowa.   
Co prawda bilans był przerażający – w sumie zmarło trzydzieści siedem osób, w tym większość dzieci, ale lekarze cieszyli się tym, że udało im się ocalić pięćset pozostałych.  
Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem profesora Neumanna. Gdy doktor Roberts wróciła do sali z dobrymi wiadomościami, nawet się nie uśmiechnął, godzinę później zaś stanowczo odmówił udziału w spotkaniu z dziennikarzami i po prostu wyszedł z sali.  
– Panie profesorze! – zawołała jego asystentka i podbiegła do niego. – Źle się pan czuje? Coś nie tak?  
– Wszystko w porządku, Beth – odmruknął.  
– Więc co się dzieje? Nie cieszy się pan? Przecież powinien pan być dumny! Znalazł pan sposób na wyleczenie setek ludzi!  
Neumann zatrzymał się i spojrzał na doktor Roberts smutnym wzrokiem. W tym momencie wyglądał bardzo staro i bezradnie.  
– Sposób na wyleczenie? Beth, wiesz doskonale, że to nie był żaden sposób. To był stek bzdur.  
Doktor Roberts uścisnęła uspokajająco jego ramię.  
– Cokolwiek to było, ocaliło ich. I pan to zaproponował.  
Neumann wzruszył ramionami i odszedł pustym korytarzem.  
Nadal tego nie pojmował. Zdrowieli od... niczego. To była dla niego jakaś cholerna czarna magia. A nie żadna medycyna.  
.  
Hermiona spała głębokim snem, kiedy wszystkie stacje w Wielkiej Brytanii przerwały program, żeby przekazać najświeższe i wreszcie dobre nowiny ze wszystkich szpitali w Dublinie i okolicach.  
.  
Poniedziałek, 5 maja  
Ministerstwo Magii – Kwatera Główna Aurorów / Pracownia Powella  
08:30

Zaspani Roger i Paul bujali się nad praktycznie pustym pergaminem, gdy do Kwatery wpadł jeden z ministerialnych gońców.  
– Auror potrzebny w trybie natychmiastowym do Pracowni Leoncjusza Powella! – zawołał głośno.  
Paul podskoczył na krześle, zaś Roger po prostu zerwał się na równe nogi.  
– Znów im ktoś umarł?!  
Goniec zerknął na krótką notatkę i podrapał się po głowie.  
– Nie sądzę... To nie wygląda jak wezwanie do zgonu...  
Po minie Rogera widać było, że równocześnie go to ciekawi, jak i złości, że wypadło to właśnie teraz. Akurat mieli napisać dokładne sprawozdanie z oględzin parku w Belfaście, gdzie pojawił się Mroczny Znak i choć nie znaleziono żadnego ciała, Gawain kazał im wrócić na miejsce i przetrząsnąć teren.  
Nie miał wyboru, nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Roger poszedł tam z nim! Cokolwiek się tam wydarzyło, nikt nie miał prawa się o tym dowiedzieć!  
– Zostań tu i pisz, inaczej Gawain dostanie sraczki – rzucił do Rogera i sięgnął po lekką pelerynę. – Pójdę zobaczyć co się dzieje. Może Snape'owi znów się coś uwidziało.  
– Daj mi znać w razie czego – kiwnął głową Roger.  
– Jasne, chłopie!  
Zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju, podszedł wolnym krokiem do drzwi, przepuścił gońca i machnąwszy ręką partnerowi, wyszedł.  
Cholera! Co się dzieje?! Odkryli brak niektórych eliksirów? A może stróż nocny przypomniał sobie, że widział, jak ten durny kucharz i równie durny strażnik tam chodzili? A może któryś z nich dowiedział się, co się dzieje u mugoli i mu się skojarzyło...?  
Aportował się przed budynkiem, szybko przeszedł przez kontrolę na recepcji i usiadłszy na kanapie, zaczął przeglądać wczorajszego Proroka. Taka luźna poza z pewnością będzie doskonałą przykrywką.  
Równocześnie ukradkiem wyjął z kieszeni małą fiolkę z Reverserum i pociągnął porządny łyk.  
Powell zastał go pogrążonego w głębokiej lekturze.  
– Witam, witam... I dziękuję, że tak szybko pan przyszedł – powiedział szybko.  
– Co się dzieje? – spytał z ociąganiem Paul. – Mam nadzieję, że nikomu nic się nie stało? Bo już się przestraszyłem!  
– Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Po prostu znaleźliśmy kolejne ślady i byłoby dobrze, gdyby mógł pan na nie rzucić okiem – uspokoił go Powell.  
Ale Paul poczuł się, jakby oberwał w żołądek. Przecież wtedy wszystko obejrzeliśmy! Nie było nic prócz plamy czekolady?! Sam oglądałeś!!!  
Ruszył za Powellem, starając się iść w miarę wolno, choć miał ochotę biec.  
– Ma pan na myśli ślady fizyczne, czy jakieś... powiedzmy, przesłanki?  
– Severus Snape wszystko panu wyjaśni – odparł Powell, wchodząc po schodach na piętro.  
Z każdym krokiem Paul zaczął nabierać złych przeczuć. Na pewno chodziło o kradzieże ingrediencji! Co za dureń, ten Tylor! Nie mógł wszystkiego zamówić, tylko kraść innym?! Przecież to było takie krótkowzroczne!  
Wchodząc schodek po schodku, próbował gorączkowo wyobrazić sobie, jak powinien zareagować. Udać niedowierzanie? Zbagatelizować to? Czy wręcz przeciwnie? Może powiedzieć, że się tym zajmie i nic nie robić?  
Podeszli do pracowni numer osiem i Paul przybrał drewniany wyraz twarzy.  
Snape stał pod ścianą i przyglądał się stercie kociołków i buteleczek, co tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia.  
– Witam, profesorze Snape – powiedział, siląc się na beztroski ton.  
Snape obrzucił go krytycznym spojrzeniem i Paul odniósł wrażenie, że patrzył na niego o chwilę za długo. A może po prostu mu się tylko tak zdawało?  
– Bryant – powitał go chłodnym tonem.  
– Przed chwilą goniec powiedział, że wezwaliście Aurorów – zagaił Paul i odchrząknął. – Co wam zginęło?  
Snape uniósł brew i przekrzywił lekko głowę.  
– Czemu miałoby nam coś zginąć?  
O kurwa mać! Ale było za późno, żeby zaprzeczyć.  
Snape podszedł powoli i zatrzymał się tuż przed Paulem.  
– Czemu miałoby nam coś zginąć? – powtórzył. – Wydaje się pan lepiej poinformowany od nas.  
– To nie po to mnie wzywaliście? Przecież... – Paul zerknął niby to zaskoczony na Powella. – Wnioskując po pańskim zatroskanym spojrzeniu na składniki... i kociołki, sądziłem, że to o to chodzi.  
Snape zajrzał mu głęboko w oczy i Auror zmusił się do uśmiechu. Nawet nie próbuj, sukinsynu. Tylko szepniesz Legilimens i zatłukę cię na miejscu...!  
Snape przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, mrużąc oczy.  
– Cóż za błyskotliwa analiza – wycedził w końcu. – Teraz już się nie dziwię, czemu zamknęliście śledztwo.  
– Panowie – wtrącił nerwowo Powell. – Nie kłóćmy się, to w niczym nie pomoże...! Severusie, wyjaśnij, proszę, panu Bryantowi, co znalazłeś.  
Snape wolno skinął głową i wskazał na podłogę.  
– Proszę się przyjrzeć tej czekoladowej plamie na podłodze. Tuż koło zlewu, w razie gdyby pańska porażająca spostrzegawczość pana zawiodła.  
Paulowi tylko z najwyższym trudem udało się opanować. Przecież tam też sprawdzaliście, do nagłej, pieprzonej cholery!!!  
– Chce pan powiedzieć... – usłyszał swój miękki głos i odchrząknął. – Że do tej pory jej nie sprzątnęliście?  
– Ależ oczywiście, że nie! – odezwał się urażonym tonem Powell. – Sprzątamy co tydzień!  
– Czemu zakłada pan, że to plama sprzed trzech tygodni? – spytał równocześnie Snape.  
Kurwa, kurwa mać! Opanuj się!!  
– Chce pan powiedzieć, że to coś nowego...?  
– To chyba oczywiste? Do starej plamy tak nagle byśmy was nie wzywali.  
Paul ukucnął przy plamie i pochylił się nisko, żeby ukryć nagły niepokój. Przekrzywiał głowę to na jedną, to na drugą stronę, udając, że bacznie przygląda się czekoladzie i spróbował się skupić.  
Kilka tygodni temu Tylor powiedział, że nie będą już tu przychodzić. Był pewny, że nikt tu już nie bywał!  
Więc jeśli ta plama jest trucizną... nie mogła zostać zrobiona przez zespół Tylora, ale przez kogoś innego.  
Kogoś, kto doskonale znał się na eliksirach...  
– Kiedy pan ją znalazł? I od kiedy waszym zdaniem ona tu jest? – spytał, podnosząc się z wysiłkiem z kucek.  
– Znalazłem ją dziś rano. I z pewnością nie było jej w piątek – sprecyzował Snape. – Przypuszczam, że ktoś dostał się do pracowni w niedzielę.  
Zimny dreszcz przeleciał Paulowi po plecach. Z tego, co mówił Stary, niedzielę spędzili u mugoli. Nawet gdyby założyć, że Tylor złamał obietnicę, w niedzielę po prostu NIE MOGŁO ich tu być.  
Wszystkie kawałki układanki wskoczyły z chrzęstem na swoje miejsca niczym kości do trumny.  
– Bardzo dobrze, że mnie tu wezwaliście – stwierdził. – Zajmę się tym natychmiast.  
.  
Zebrawszy zaschniętą czekoladę i wyjaśniwszy, że musi natychmiast wezwać pomoc do zbadania śladów, Paul zakazał używania pracowni numer osiem aż do jego powrotu i wypadł z pomieszczenia.  
W głowie kłębiło mu się pełno pytań, wątpliwości, jak i całkowicie chaotycznych pomysłów co teraz i odniósł wrażenie, że po prostu oszaleje.  
Obrócił się na pięcie i aportował na skraju jeziora, nad które wyciągnęła go niedawno Mia. Przez jakiś czas jeszcze gorączkowo przeskakiwał z jednej myśli na drugą, ale powoli udało mu się uspokoić.  
Wraz z cichym chlupotem wody u stóp i lekkimi falami biegnącymi ku niemu przyszły wreszcie pomysły.  
.  
Gdy Bryant i Powell wyszli z pracowni, Severus wyciągnął z kieszeni galeona, szepnął Scribere i napisał do Granger po prostu „Już".  
Potem spojrzał na drzwi i cofnął się myślami do rozmowy z Aurorem. Coś mu nie pasowało, choć nie potrafił sprecyzować co. Od samego początku czuł jakiś niepokój, od którego nie umiał się uwolnić.  
Czy to było zachowanie Bryanta? Jego spojrzenie? Ton głosu? A może pomysł, że zginęły im składniki?  
Ale przecież patrzył ci prosto w oczy. Poza tym przecież wypił Veritaserum...  
Najwyraźniej musiał źle zrozumieć Powella i widząc, jak patrzysz na składniki, po prostu palnął, że jakieś ukradziono.  
Ale pomimo tych wyjaśnień niepokój wcale go nie opuścił.  
Jakiś cichy głosik podpowiadał mu, że o kradzieży składników wie tylko on, Hermiona Granger i morderca.  
.  
Stratford, północno-wschodni Londyn  
Mieszkanie Paula  
Koło 10:00

Paul rozłożył przed sobą prawdziwy raport Augiego, który ukrył w stercie ministerialnych dokumentów, i ująwszy pióro w lewą rękę, zaczął pisać raport z DZISIEJSZEJ analizy czekoladowej plamy.  
Większość, w tym listę składników, po prostu przepisał i przeszedł do podsumowania.  
„Sanguinaria Canadensis zalicza się do niebezpiecznych składników Klasy A. Powoduje bardzo silne krwawienia. W większej dawce zdolna jest zabić nawet tak silne zwierzęta jak hipogryfy, testrale, buchorożce czy garborogi. Jednocześnie w zetknięciu z kłami węża w ciągu kilku godzin ulega rozkładowi i jest niemożliwa do wykrycia."  
Postawił kropkę i chwilę porównywał oba raporty. Nie udało mu się idealnie podrobić charakteru pisma Augiego, ale zauważyć to mógł tylko ktoś, kto miał przed sobą oba dokumenty. A on nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić.  
Zerknął na zegarek i mimo woli się skrzywił. Czas było się pospieszyć.  
Co prawda Mia miała wrócić dopiero za parę godzin, zaś przed powrotem do domu wpadł do Ministerstwa uspokoić Rogera i poprosić, żeby skończył raport sam, bo on musiał natychmiast iść z żoną do Św. Munga, ale miał bardzo dużo do zrobienia.  
Przełożył pióro do prawej ręki, wziął czysty kawałek pergaminu i napisał swój raport, oparty na nowej analizie z Biura Badawczego.  
 


	13. Rozdział 13

Ministerstwo Magii

Wydział Regulacji i Autoryzacji

14:00

 

– Dziękuję bardzo – rzuciła Oktawia do gońca pocztowego, odebrała spory plik listów i zaczęła przeglądać nadawców.

Była nimi już trochę zmęczona. Większość nie była bezpośrednio do niej, ale z uwagi na jej stanowisko ludzie pewnie uważali, że musi o wszystkim wiedzieć, więc wysyłali jej duplikaty. I dopiero w środku pisali „Do wiadomości”.

_Ile czasu wszyscy by zyskali, gdyby to było napisane NA kopercie._

– Wydział Programu Nauczania – wymruczała pod nosem i odłożyła kopertę na prawą stronę. – Biuro Administracyjne... Biuro Rejestracji i Usług Wydziału Osobowego... – obie koperty wylądowały po lewej. – Wydział Badań Zdolności Czarodziejskich. Wydział Eliksirów Eksperymentalnych... Znów się przyczepili o nowe patenty...?

Na widok następnej koperty wyprostowała się gwałtownie i czym prędzej sięgnęła po nożyk do otwierania listów.

W lewym górnym rogu napisane było „Magasin Central d'Ingredients de Classe A et B pour Europe de l'Ouest. Carcassonne".

Niestety pojedyncza karteczka nie mogła być pożądaną listą zamówień. Zaś krótka odpowiedź, którą Oktawia przetłumaczyła bez większych problemów mimo kiepskiej znajomości francuskiego sprawiła, że mina zrzedła jej jeszcze bardziej.

Carcassonne, le 01.05.2003

Bonjour Madame Banks,

J'ai le regret de vous informer que sans des raisons valables nous ne pouvons pas vous fournir la liste demandée.

Dans cette attente, je vous prie d'agréer, Madame Banks, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.

Directeur Jean Pierre Bernard Charasse

 

– Cholerne żabojady – sapnęła Oktawia. – Nie chcą wysłać zwykłej listy bez odpowiedniego uzasadnienia. Czekaj, dostaniesz takie la uzasadnienie, że ci la różdżka z ręki wypadnie!

Już miała zacząć pisać liścik do Św. Munga, żeby ściągnąć szybko Hermionę i kazać jej przygotować jakieś pismo, kiedy przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Pelagią sprzed tygodnia i zawahała się.

Od tamtego czasu ciągle zastanawiała się, czy starsza czarownica sprzedała jej kolejną plotkę, czy też była to prawda, że Hermiona spotyka się z Kellym. Do tej pory starała się ignorować niepokój i udawać, że o niczym nie wie, ale jeśli teraz podadzą Francuzom jakikolwiek powód, sprawa stanie się o wiele poważniejsza.

A ona, Oktawia, cały czas nie wiedziała, czemu Hermiona tak bardzo angażuje się w tę Inspekcję.

Zacisnęła usta i patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem na dekoracje na ścianie, próbowała zdecydować, co zrobić. W końcu postanowiła sama napisać krótki list z wyjaśnieniem do Monsieur Charasse i trzymać Hermionę z daleka od tej sprawy, dopóki się co do niej nie upewni.

Do Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa nie musiała pisać żadnego listu, ponieważ znajdował się na tym samym Poziomie, na sąsiednim korytarzu.

.

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella / Ministerstwo Magii

17:00

 

Paul i Jeff Perkins, Auror-żółtodziób przeszli przez kontrolę na Recepcji i Jeff przysiadł na brzegu kanapy.

– Poczekaj na mnie chwilę – rzucił Paul. – Skoczę do kibla.

– Ty też się tak boisz? Ja chyba zaraz się zesram – skrzywił się Jeff. – Snape uczył mnie w Hogwarcie i do dziś mam przez niego koszmary.

– Nie tyle boję się, co denerwuję – Paul z największym trudem zmusił się, żeby odpowiedzieć tylko na pytanie.

– Proszę, daj mi Powella. Nie chcę mieć do czynienia z tym dupkiem!

– Bierz Powella, ja zajmę się Snape'm – Paul klepnął Jeffa w ramię i poszedł szybkim krokiem do męskiej toalety.

Wyciągnął fiolkę Reverserum i wypił wszystko jednym łykiem, po czym wrzucił zlewkę do śmieci i rozgniótł butem na drobny mak.

Gdy wrócił do holu, Powell już rozmawiał z Jeffem.

– ... już skąd ta plama się wzięła?

Jeff bezradnie rozłożył ręce i kiwnął głową na Paula.

– Paul, możesz wyjaśnić wszystko panu Powellowi? Przykro mi – dodał, zwracając się do łysego czarodzieja. – Ja nie jestem....

– Wystarczy – uciął Paul suchym tonem. – Przepraszam, ale nie będziemy rozmawiać o wynikach śledztwa w miejscu publicznym.

Leoncjusz Powell natychmiast wskazał ręką drzwi do swojego gabinetu.

– Ależ oczywiście! Przejdźmy do mnie. Severus Snape zaraz do nas zejdzie.

Ale nie mieli nawet czasu usiąść, kiedy pchnięte z rozmachem drzwi otworzyły się ze stuknięciem i wszedł Snape.

– Znakomicie, Severusie! Cieszę się, że tak szybko przyszedłeś – Powell wskazał mu fotel i sam rozsiadł się wygodnie. – Panowie przyszli z nowymi wiadomościami.

– Mam głęboką nadzieję – odparł Snape, ale nie usiadł, tylko założył ręce i oparł się o ścianę.

Paul spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, starając się rozluźnić. Żeby skłonić Snape'a do zrobienia tego, co chciał, musiał mu powiedzieć dużą dozę prawdy. Niebezpiecznie dużą dozę.

– Dziękuję za tak szybkie przyjście – skłonił się lekko Snape'owi i Powellowi. – Przede wszystkim muszę się przyznać, że postąpiłem trochę niezgodnie z regulaminem. Nawet bardziej niż trochę – uśmiechnął się wstydliwie w stronę Jeffa, który w odpowiedzi zachichotał cicho. – Powinienem wpierw otworzyć na nowo śledztwo, a dopiero potem kazać analizować dowody i prowadzić przesłuchania, ale...

– Do rzeczy, Bryant – ponaglił go Snape. – Nie przyszedłem tu wysłuchiwać twojego kajania się.

– Snape, przestań! – Jeff zerwał się na równe nogi.

– Zamknij się, Perkins! – odwarknął natychmiast Snape.

Przerażony Jeff złapał się za usta i osunął się na krzesło jak szmaciana lalka. Równocześnie Powell posłał Snape'owi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Paul zdusił w sobie triumfalny uśmieszek.

– Przepraszam bardzo, ma pan rację – skrzywił się lekko. – No więc pogoniłem dziś trochę nasze Biuro Badawcze i właśnie przed chwilą skończyli analizę składników. I ponieważ tym razem plama była o wiele większa niż ta poprzednia, udało im się zidentyfikować dwa nowe składniki. Wśród nich jest krwiowiec i nasi badacze nie mają wątpliwości, że to właśnie on spowodował tak straszne krwotoki u ofiar. Tak więc mogę z czystym sercem otworzyć dochodzenie.

– U... – zaczął Powell.

– Jaki jest drugi składnik? – przerwał mu zdecydowanym tonem Snape.

Paul przeklął się w myślach za pomysł mówienia o dwóch nowych składnikach. Z raportu Augiego usunął tylko krwiowiec, bo pozostałe nie były groźne i można było bez problemów zamknąć śledztwo i teraz nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Nie pamiętam dokładnie – powiedział po chwili. – Ale z tego, co mówili nasi badacze, nie jest szkodliwy.

Snape powoli skinął głową, jakby nie do końca przekonany.

– U ofiar? – odezwał się Powell. – To zginął ktoś jeszcze prócz nieszczęsnego Chase'a?

_O KURWA MAĆ!!!_ Paul aż zachłysnął się własną głupotą, gdy zrozumiał, co właśnie powiedział. O jedno słowo za dużo!  _Ty kretynie... ! Wszystko spieprzyłeś!_

Czując na sobie badawczy wzrok Snape'a, zmusił się do patrzenia tylko na Powella.  _I co teraz?! Co, do jasnej, pieprzonej cholery, masz mu teraz powiedzieć??!!!_

– Przepraszam bardzo – usłyszał swój cienki głos i odkaszlnął. – Powinienem od razu powiedzieć. Tak, są dalsze ofiary.

Przezwyciężając szaloną ochotę otarcia dłoni o spodnie, pokiwał smutno głową.

– Nic nie słyszałem – odparł Powell. – Nic nie pisali w Proroku. A ty, Severusie?

Snape nie odpowiedział, tylko zmrużył oczy i przyglądał się bacznie Paulowi. Jeff też patrzył na niego.  _Cholera, wszyscy się gapią!_

_Jeśli Snape wie o ofiarach, wie też, że to się dzieje u mugoli. Więc to możesz im powiedzieć._

– Nic nie pisali w Proroku, bo... to działo się u mugoli – wyjaśnił. – Było... kilka innych ofiar. Pan najwyraźniej też o tym słyszał? – zerknął na Snape'a. Musiał to powiedzieć – pod wpływem Veritaserum na pewno by o to zapytał!

Snape patrzył jeszcze chwilę w milczeniu, jakby ważył słowa.

– Coraz bardziej intryguje mnie twoja wszechstronna wiedza i porażająca zdolność dedukcji, Bryant – wycedził w końcu. – Skąd o tym wiesz?

– Harry Potter nadal ma kontakt ze swoją mugolską rodziną. U mugoli ponoć o tym głośno.

– Nie słyszałem, żeby o tym mówił w Kwaterze – bąknął Jeff. – Ale głównie rozmawiamy o tym, co się dzieje u nas – dodał jakby na usprawiedliwienie.

– Zaiste. Porażająca – ocenił Snape głosem ociekającym sarkazmem.

_Cholera, cholera, cholera. Chyba się domyślił!! Na pewno się domyślił! Żeby to wszystko szlag trafił!_ Musiał zmienić strategię. Teraz, natychmiast!

– Otwarcie zamkniętego już dochodzenia jest zawsze trochę skomplikowane, ale biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, myślę, że uda mi się to przyspieszyć, jeśli będę miał oficjalną prośbę jednego z was – powiedział. – Pan będzie najlepszy, panie Powell. Mogę pana o to prosić?

Powell potaknął, zdezorientowany.

– Naturalnie! Co mam zrobić?

– Proszę udać się z nami do Ministerstwa w celu złożenia... że tak powiem, oficjalnej prośby o wszczęcie na nowo dochodzenia.

– Och, to chyba Severus byłby zdecydowanie lepszy! To on znalazł obie plamy i wie na temat tej całej sprawy o wiele więcej niż ja.

Paul zerknął na Snape'a i natychmiast opuścił wzrok pod jego szyderczym spojrzeniem.

– To istotnie dobry pomysł, ale... to nie jest przesłuchanie, tylko złożenie prośby. Jutro z pewnością zjawię się i będę miał możliwość porozmawiania z panem Snape'm o szczegółach.

– Nie mogę się doczekać – stwierdził Snape. – A teraz żegnam. Bryant, Perkins, Leoncjuszu – kiwnął im głową i wyszedł.

Drzwi stuknęły głośno o siebie i zamarły, zamknięte zaklęciem. Paul zacisnął z wściekłości zęby, za to Jeff wyglądał, jakby nagle ożył.

– To co, idziemy? – rzucił, wstając.

Powell kiwnął głową, wyszedł zza biurka i wszyscy troje prawie zderzyli się ze sobą, wychodząc z gabinetu. Każdemu spieszyło się z zupełnie innych powodów.

.

Mieszkanie Hermiony

17:00

 

Hermiona ściągnęła przez głowę szatę Uzdrowicielki, rzuciła ją na łóżko i założyła pidżamę, po czym poszła przygotować sobie wczesną kolację, czy też raczej późny obiad. Gdy skończyła jeść, zaczęła zmywać brudne naczynia ze śniadania. Uczucie ciepłej piany otulającej jej ręce i wody przeciekającej przez palce było w jakiś sposób zaskakujące, ale całkiem przyjemne.

Potem wytarła i schowała wszystko do szafek i przeszła do saloniku. Poukładała notatki i księgi na stole, wyczyściła pióra i odstawiła do szklanki, ale gdy zobaczyła brudne od atramentu dno, wyjęła wszystkie i poszła przemyć szklankę. I wytrzeć.

Sprzątanie nie zajmowało jej dużo czasu, bo mieszkając samotnie, nie brudziła za bardzo. Tym razem miała wrażenie, że trwało to krócej niż zazwyczaj.

Westchnęła ciężko i rzuciła okiem na zgaszony telewizor. Przyszedł czas.

Skuliła się w kącie na kanapie i włączyła Sky News. Przez jakiś czas słuchała jednym uchem różnych błahych wiadomości, na koniec każdego reportażu nabierała głębiej powietrza i zamierała w wyczekiwaniu, ale najgorsze nie przychodziło.

Co było zaskakujące. Wiadomość o ponad pięciuset zmarłych w wyniku nieznanej choroby powinna być powtarzana na okrągło, a tymczasem....

Jest!

Na widok rzędu szpitalnych łóżek dziewczyna skuliła się jeszcze bardziej i zamarła.

Zobaczyła pełno dzieci – niektóre spały, ale dookoła innych siedzieli dorośli i podawali im kolorowe pluszaki.

Nie rozumiejąc, co widzi, Hermiona przyjrzała się dokładniej i zobaczyła, że dorośli się uśmiechają. Dzieci również. Jakaś mała dziewczynka nieporadnie przytuliła do siebie dużą, puchatą pumę i siedząca obok kobieta wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Minęła praktycznie doba od wczorajszego oświadczenia Przewodniczącego Rady Zdrowia, Alaina Milburna, dotyczącego faktu, iż lekarzom udało się wreszcie opanować sytuację i ta wspaniała nowina cały czas się potwierdza – powiedział uśmiechnięty reporter. – Chciałbym przyłączyć się do moich koleżanek i kolegów i złożyć gorące podziękowania wszystkim sławom medycznym naszego kraju, które przez trzy doby pracowały bez przerwy nad znalezieniem lekarstwa. Przede wszystkim profesorowi Neumannowi z Instytutu Chorób Zakaźnych, bez którego wiedzy i doświadczenia z całą pewnością nie udałoby im się dokonać tego cudu.

Stan wszystkich chorych poprawia się z godziny na godzinę. Dziś w południe przeniesieni oni zostali z OIOMu na normalne oddziały i zezwolono bliskim na odwiedziny. Jak możecie państwo zobaczyć, sale pękają w szwach od wizyt rodzin chorych oraz... od setek maskotek, które na apel BBC Radio od samego rana dosłownie zasypały wszystkie szpitale w Dublinie. Niektórzy z was ślą również słodycze, ale szpitale odmawiają ich przyjmowania, bojąc się kolejnego zatrucia. Jak mówią dyrektorzy szpitali, łatwiej wysterylizować małpę niż czekoladę.

Głośny wybuch śmiechu otrzeźwił Hermionę i dziewczyna zorientowała się, że klęczy na podłodze tuż przed stolikiem. Nabrała głębiej powietrza, wróciła na kanapę i sięgnąwszy po poduszkę, zaczęła oglądać dalej.

Przez jakiś czas słuchała jeszcze wywiadów z rozmaitymi lekarzami, którzy kilka dni temu ściągnięci zostali do Temple Street Children's University Hospital, i rozluźniała się coraz bardziej. 

Wyglądało na to, że mugolom udało się w jakiś niepojęty sposób pokonać magię. Nie umiała sobie wyobrazić jak, ale w tej chwili liczyło się tylko to, że znaleźli sposób!

Nie będzie już więcej cierpienia i śmierci. Czymkolwiek był ten lek, przekreślił przeklęty plan jakiegoś maniakalnego czarodzieja i powstrzymał kolejny koszmar.

Przyszło jej jeszcze do głowy, że powinna napisać o tym Severusowi Snape'owi, ale w następnej sekundzie poczuła, jak poduszka przytula się do niej i zamknęły się jej oczy.

Ale nawet gdyby do niego napisała, Severus Snape już by jej nie odpisał. Nigdy więcej.

.

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella

Kilka chwil wcześniej

 

Snape szybko wszedł do swojej pracowni, zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o ścianę.

_Bryant, ty sukinsynu. Zapłacisz mi za to. Za Griffina i za wszystkich innych!_

Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Bryant jest w to wszystko zamieszany. Z pewnością nie uwarzył trucizny, ale za to osłaniał tego, kto to zrobił.

Nie mylił się! Od rana czuł, że coś było nie tak z tym przeklętym Aurorem i miał rację!

Wpierw odsłonił się, mówiąc, że coś im zginęło z Pracowni. Mógł co prawda palnąć tak przez przypadek, ale instynkt podpowiadał Severusowi, że to było coś więcej niż przypadek.

O kradzieży składników wiedział tylko on, Hermiona Granger i morderca.

Zaś przed chwilą jego przeczucie się potwierdziło. Auror zdradził się, mówiąc o ofiarach, choć został wezwany tylko do jednej. Do Chase'a Griffina.

O śmierciach u mugoli też wiedział on, Hermiona Granger i morderca.

Naturalnie Bryant mógł dowiedzieć się od Pottera czy z innych źródeł, że u mugoli ludzie umierają w dziwny sposób i skojarzyć to z Griffinem. Mógł się dowiedzieć PRZEZ PRZYPADEK. I ten przypadek byłby o wiele bardziej prawdopodobny niż kradzież składników.

Ale dwa tak różne przypadki w tym samym czasie...?

Kłamał. Bryant kłamał. Musiał przed przyjściem wypić Reverserum i odegrał przed nimi bardzo przekonującą scenę wylewnej szczerości.

Pytanie tylko, czy White również był w to wmieszany, czy też uczestniczył w tym bo był partnerem Bryanta.

Severus rzucił okiem na stół i pospiesznie odesłał na miejsca kilka buteleczek ze składnikami, usunął z kociołka resztki eliksiru, którego nie zdążył przelać do fiolek i wstawił go do zlewu. Umyje go jutro.

Teraz zamierzał wybrać się do Ministerstwa, gdzie z pewnością poszedł właśnie Bryant z Powellem. Zamierzał dopaść go tam, zawlec do siebie i wyciągnąć z niego wszystko, co tamten wiedział.

I było mu obojętne, czy będzie musiał użyć legilimencji, czy siły, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Tak samo, jak było mu obojętne, w jakim stanie będzie Bryant, gdy z nim skończy.

Zapieczętował Colloportusem drzwi pracowni i zbiegł po schodach na dół. Monika zbierała właśnie swoje rzeczy, więc nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

Wyszedł przed budynek i mrużąc oczy od słońca, skupił się na swoim celu – Ministerstwie Magii.

I w tym momencie poczuł, jak sztywnieje mu całe ciało, stracił równowagę i zwalił się na ziemię.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, było zgrzytanie kamyków pod stopami kogoś, kogo nie widział i delikatne muśnięcie twarzy niewidoczną tkaniną.

_Potter...?_

Potem nastała ciemność.

.

Ministerstwo Magii, Atrium

Około dwudziestej

 

– Atrium – powiedział damski głos, winda zatrzymała się i złota krata odsunęła się ze zgrzytem.

Paul ukłonił się lekko przed Powellem, ustępując mu miejsca i wyszedł za łysym mężczyzną prosto w złoty prostokąt światła padającego z kabiny na czarną posadzkę niemal ciemnego Atrium.

Obaj mimo woli rozejrzeli się dookoła. W powietrzu unosiło się kilka szklanych kul ze świecami, pod ścianami płonęły nieliczne pochodnie, ale to nie wystarczyło do oświetlenia tak dużego holu. Ich kroki odbijały się od ścian cichym echem i w panującej pustce brzmiały zupełnie nie na miejscu.

– Naprawdę bardzo panu dziękuję – rzekł Paul, gdy obaj ruszyli w kierunku toalet. – I gorąco przepraszam, że to tyle trwało. Zajęliśmy wam dziś stanowczo za dużo czasu.

Powell stłumił ziewnięcie i poklepał Paula po ramieniu.

– Najważniejsze, że udało się otworzyć dochodzenie. To my powinniśmy wam dziękować. I jestem pewny, że Severus nadrobi jutro str... cały czas – poprawił się szybko. – Nawet nie ma pan pojęcia, jaki on jest zdolny!

Paul uśmiechnął się ze skruszoną miną.

– Doskonale wiem. Uczył mnie przez całe siedem lat w Hogwarcie. To geniusz.

_Trzeba mu przyznać, że jest zdolny. Żeby uwarzyć taką samą truciznę bez wskazówek tego pieprzonego kucharza...? Całe szczęście, że masz już z nim spokój._

– Ach! – zatrzymał się raptownie w miejscu i stuknął ręką w czoło. – Jutro profesor Snape przyjdzie trochę później. Tak jak pan zauważył, wie o tej sprawie tak dużo, że został zaproszony na jutro rano. Ja i paru moich kolegów musimy wiedzieć jak najwięcej, żeby móc szybko znaleźć sprawcę... Jeszcze raz przepraszam!

Powell również się zatrzymał i uśmiechnął dobrotliwie.

– Ależ nie ma za co! Proszę się nie wahać i pytać go o wszystko, obojętnie ile by to nie zabrało czasu.

Paul odprowadził Powella aż do toalet i pożegnał się z nim serdecznie. Gdy starszy mężczyzna zniknął, Auror westchnął ciężko i zerknął na zegarek.

Było tuż po ósmej wieczorem. Mia pewnie zaczyna się martwić.

Ale nie mógł jeszcze wrócić do domu. Musiał odwiedzić jeszcze jedną osobę.

.

Morze Północne

Azkaban

 

Severus wiedział, gdzie jest, jeszcze zanim uchylił powieki.

Całe jego ciało przeniknął ziąb gorszy od wszystkiego, czego do tej pory doświadczył. Przemoczone ubranie przylgnęło do zmrożonej skóry i praktycznie nie pozwoliło mu zaczerpnąć głębszego oddechu. Nabrał krótki haust i wilgotny smród wtargnął do skostniałych płuc.

Smród strachu, smutku i cierpienia. Smród pogrzebanych żywcem, oszalałych z beznadziei ludzi, którym wydarto z serc i umysłów wszystko, co dobre i zostawiono tylko najgorsze koszmary ich życia.

Poruszył się i poczuł, że leży na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze, więc podparł się i usiadł powoli. Równocześnie otworzył oczy, ale zobaczył tylko ciemność. Dopiero po chwili jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do niej i dostrzegł nierówne kraty na tle nieco jaśniejszej plamy. Poza tym wszędzie panował mrok.

To był świat, w którym nie było kolorów. Nie było nawet czerni, były tylko odcienie zgnilizny. Wyczuwał to wyraźnie, równie mocno, jak świadomość, że odtąd to będą jedyne barwy, jakie będzie dane mu widzieć. Aż do końca.

Nagle znikąd napłynął jeszcze bardziej przerażający chłód, przeniknął go na wskroś, aż do jego duszy i wyssał z niego wszystko, co czuł. Na tle krat powijała się jakaś sylwetka, której świszczący oddech ogarnął go całego i rozdarł jego uszy na tysiące dzwoniących kawałków. Ostatnie, co jeszcze usłyszał, to czyjś rozpaczliwy krzyk.

.

Wtorek, 6 maja

Pracownia Eliksirów Powella

Południe

 

Cały poranek Hermiona nie potrafiła się skupić.

Wczoraj wieczorem zbudziły ją reklamy i ponieważ była dopiero dziesiąta wieczorem, napisała do Snape'a krótką wiadomość. Ponieważ nie odpisał, rano wysłała mu kolejną: „12:00 u mnie".

Jednak w południe nadal nie miała od niego żadnych wiadomości i nie zjawił się na spotkanie.

To było do niego całkowicie niepodobne i choć Hermiona próbowała znaleźć jakieś błahe wyjaśnienie, zaczęła się coraz bardziej denerwować i postanowiła wpaść do Pracowni Powella pod pretekstem rozmowy o Inspekcji.

Aportowała się na Krętej, poprosiła o rozmowę z Powellem i siedząc na kanapie, sama nie wiedziała, czy to dobrze, że musi czekać, czy nie.

– Panna Granger! – zawołał Powell, podchodząc do niej. – Miło panią znów widzieć!

Hermiona miała tylko jedno wyjście – żeby uniknąć mówienia prawdy, której nie chciała wyjawić, musiała go po prostu zagadać. Na całe szczęście na brak nowin w temacie Inspekcji nie można było narzekać.

– Tak więc... pani Banks poważnie zastanawia się, czy nie zawiesić chwilowo całej procedury, wyznaczyć panu nieprzekraczalnego miesięcznego terminu na niezbędne poprawki i rozpocząć na nowo całego drugiego etapu – powiedziała na zakończenie przydługiej relacji z ostatniej rozmowy ze swoją przełożoną z Ministerstwa.

Powell spojrzał na nią z miną niesłusznie skarconego dziecka i westchnął rozdzierająco.

– Cóż... nie zaprzeczę, że sprawa tego podwórka jest bardzo niepokojąca. Być może Severus ma rację, mówiąc, że to właśnie tamtędy wszedł ten ktoś, kto uwarzył truciznę.

Hermiona z pewnym wysiłkiem przybrała równie niewinną minę co Powell i równocześnie z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że czas działania Veritaserum mija.

– Właśnie, ma pan jakieś nowiny w sprawie Chase'a?

– Oczywiście – odparł z zadowoleniem Powell. – Sprawa jest na nowo otwarta. Wczoraj składałem w Ministerstwie zeznania i wyraziłem zgodę, żeby dziś rano przyszedł do nich Severus. Widocznie mają dużo pytań, bo jeszcze nie wrócił do pracy...

– Jak pan może się domyślać, nie mam ochoty słuchać o Severusie Snapie – ucięła ostro Hermiona.

Równocześnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Dowiedziała się, czego chciała i nawet nie musiała się męczyć z zadawaniem ostrożnych pytań. Ostentacyjnie spojrzała na zegarek i aż nabrała głośno powietrza.

– Merlinie, przepraszam, że aż tyle zawracam panu głowę! – zerwała się i poprawiła szatę Uzdrowicielki. - Jak tylko będę miała jakieś bardziej precyzyjne nowiny, natychmiast dam panu znać. A teraz już na mnie czas.

Oboje uścisnęli sobie krótko ręce i Hermiona wyszła na dwór.

_Najwyraźniej ta fałszywa plama nieźle poruszyła Aurorów. Pewnie zasypali go tysiącem pytań i wczoraj, i dziś... Może nawet odkryli składniki i teraz Snape robi im wykład, jak mi dwa tygodnie temu?_

_W każdym razie nie ma się co dziwić, że nie odpisał. Przecież przy nich nie może._

Uspokojona wróciła do domu. Oglądając wiadomości, zjadła pospiesznie kanapkę i przed powrotem do Kliniki napisała kolejną wiadomość. „Co nowego?"

Przez całe popołudnie podświadomie czekała na znajome uczucie nagłego ciężaru w lewej kieszeni, ale na daremno, dlatego tuż po piątej nie bawiła się nawet we wracanie do domu, ale aportowała bezpośrednio na Spinner's End.

Przez ciemne okienka niewiele było widać, ale dom sprawiał wrażenie pustego. Hermiona zastukała mocno w drzwi i odczekawszy chwilę, rąbnęła w nie kilka razy otwartą dłonią.

Ale na głośny łomot nikt nie odpowiedział.

Coraz bardziej zaniepokojona nacisnęła klamkę i ku jej zdumieniu drzwi otworzyły się.  _Na mnie to krzyczał za kominek, a sam do tej pory nie rzucił żadnych zaklęć..._

\- Panie profesorze? – zawołała i weszła niepewnie do środka. – Profesorze Snape!

Ale odpowiedziała jej tylko złowróżbna cisza.

Na kominku nie było żadnych świeżych śladów po ogniu, zaś w kuchni na stole stał kubek po kawie, której resztki zaschły już na dnie. Hermiona przygryzła usta, rozejrzała się dookoła i jej wzrok padł na coś leżącego na parapecie za oknem.

Nie musiała go uchylać, żeby rozpoznać dzisiejszy poranny numer Proroka.

\- O, Merlinie...

Wszystko stało się jasne. 

 


	14. Rozdział 14

Grimmauld Place nr.12

18:00

 

 

Ginny kończyła właśnie wczesną kolację, kiedy na kuchennym kominku buchnęły zielone płomienie i ukazała się głowa Hermiony.

– Hermiona!!!!!!!! – krzyknęła rudowłosa, zanim jeszcze jej przyjaciółka zdążyła się odezwać. – Wchodź! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę!

Prawie wyfrunęła zza stołu i rzuciła się ku Hermionie.

– Jak się masz?! W porządku?

Hermiona oddała słaby uścisk, ale nie odpowiedziała, więc Ginny spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

– Ginny, muszę porozmawiać z Harrym – odezwała się poważnie Hermiona.

Harry zszedł do kuchni parę minut później, uściskał mocno dziewczynę i usiadł ciężko po drugiej stronie stołu. Ginny usadowiła się obok niego.

– Co się stało? – zapytał i przywołał trzy butelki piwa kremowego. – Chcecie?

Otworzył powoli pierwszą i podsunął ją Hermionie, ale ta machnęła przecząco ręką i przygryzła nerwowo usta.

– Harry, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. To znaczy nie ja... przynajmniej nie tylko – zaczęła chaotycznie i odetchnęła głęboko, starając się uspokoić. I skupić, bo do tej pory nawet nie udało się jej zastanowić, jak tak naprawdę może pomóc jej Harry.

– Czy możesz sprawdzić, czy dziś rano było w Ministerstwie przesłuchanie Severusa Snape'a?

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciółkę ponurym wzrokiem i zaczął nalewać piwa dla Ginny i dla siebie.

– Snape'a? Co cię interesuje Snape?

– Tak, Snape'a – Hermiona westchnęła ciężko. – Proszę, nie pytaj o szczegóły, bo... nie mogę mówić. Muszę wiedzieć, czy był dziś rano w Ministerstwie i o której wyszedł. Możesz się tego dowiedzieć?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i podsunął Ginny kufelek.

– Jasne, że mogę się dowiedzieć. Któryś z chłopaków w Kwaterze na pewno będzie wiedział.

– Dowiedz się. Jak najszybciej.

Harry nalał sobie resztę piwa i kiwnął głową.

– Sprawdzę. Potrzebujesz to do tej twojej inspekcji?

Hermiona uznała, że pomysł był całkiem niezły.

– Tak – potwierdziła i postanowiła na wszelki wypadek zająć przyjaciela czym innym. – A co u ciebie? Bo wyglądasz... jakby coś poszło nie tak.

Ginny zerknęła dziwnym wzrokiem na przyjaciółkę i już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy odezwał się Harry.

– Gryzelda Marchbanks nie żyje – powiedział ciężkim głosem.

Rudowłosa natychmiast straciła zainteresowanie nagłą zmianą tematu i otoczyła Harry'ego ramieniem.

– Gryzelda...? Marchbanks? – rzuciła przyjaciółce pytające spojrzenie.

– Ta, która była w Komisji Egzaminacyjnej – wyjaśniła ta natychmiast. – Co się stało?

– Nic. Ona była już bardzo stara, musiała mieć chyba ze sto pięćdziesiąt lat... Ale od kiedy zostałem Aurorem, często się widywaliśmy i... się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Była dla mnie jak dobra babcia – wyznał zdławionym głosem i ukrył twarz we włosach Ginny.

Hermiona zwiesiła głowę. W tej chwili poczuła, jakby już nigdy nie miało wyjrzeć słońce.

.

Środa, 7 maja

Kwatera Główna Aurorów

Około ósmej rano

 

Kwatera Główna świeciła jeszcze pustką, kiedy za dwadzieścia ósma Harry przyszedł do pracy. Bardzo często przychodził do pracy wcześniej, nawet przed siódmą, żeby w spokoju móc przejrzeć wszystkie wieczorne samolociki, zaplanować cały dzień, skończyć żmudne raporty, czy po prostu przeczytać kilka kolejnych stron Poradnika Aurora – strasznie grubej księgi, którą dostał od Ginny na Boże Narodzenie.

Ale dziś zjawił się przed innymi dlatego, że chciał sprawdzić Snape'a.

Wczoraj pomyślał, że najprościej będzie po prostu zapytać Paula i Rogera, ewentualnie innych, ale potem przyszło mu do głowy, że musiałby w jakiś sposób wyjaśnić swoją ciekawość. Harry Potter, który dopytuje się o Snape'a? Musiałby wymyślić jakiś powód, bo przecież nie mógł otwarcie wplątać w to Hermiony.

Dlatego też zamiast pójść zrobić sobie kawy, podszedł do półki, na której stały plastykowe kubki z inicjałami każdego z nich.

Tkwiło w nich pełno samolocików ze złożonymi skrzydłami i ruloników pergaminu z niepoufnymi wiadomościami, które przychodziły do nich w czasie ich nieobecności, listami sprzętu do zamówienia albo odbioru z Magazynu, informacjami o zmianach personalnych w Ministerstwie, czy przedmiotami zgubionymi przez właścicieli. Sam niedawno zapodział gdzieś swój szalik i dwa dni później znalazł go zwinięty w kłębek na spodzie kubka. Plotki głosiły, że od czasu do czasu niektórzy dostawali w ten sposób listy miłosne.

Harry demonstracyjnie postawił swoją torbę na stole, ale zamiast sięgnąć po swój kubek, wspiął się na palce i zaczął przeglądać zawartość kubka Gawaina Robardsa.

Na koniec każdego dnia jeden z partnerów przygotowywał zawsze dla niego krótki raport z ważniejszych spraw, które wydarzyły się w ciągu całego dnia. Harry wiedział, że nic poufnego w tym raporcie oczywiście nie będzie, ale miał nadzieję znaleźć choć krótką wzmiankę na temat Snape'a.

Niektóre ruloniki tkwiły do góry nogami, tak, że nie widział inicjałów zespołu, więc zaciskając zęby, rzucał krótkie spojrzenie na cały czas zamknięte drzwi, wyciągał je i pospiesznie wpychał na miejsce.

_PB RW.... PB RW... gdzie wy, do cholery, jesteście...!_

Znalazł ich trzy sekundy później.

Drzwi nadal były zamknięte, więc zestawił swój kubek i obróciwszy się plecami do drzwi, otworzył szybko raport Paula i Rogera i natychmiast rozpoznał charakter pisma Rogera. Przebiegł wzrokiem kilka linijek.

– ... Belfaście ciało niezidentyfikowanej kobiety, prawdopodobnie mugolki..., ...wysłany Zespół Amnezjatorów do tej pory..., ...pelerynę do Biura Badawczego... – wymamrotał szeptem. – Zawartość portfela... mam gdzieś zawartość portfela...!

Doszedł do końca i nie znalazł nic o Snapie, więc prędko włożył raport do kubka, złapał swój i spokojnym już krokiem poszedł do swojego biurka.

O ile pamiętał, Hermiona nie mówiła, że MIAŁ być, tylko pytała CZY był. No więc najwyraźniej go nie było.

W kubku znalazł przypomnienie o przymiarkach do nowych szat, które miały odbyć się dziś po południu i ponaglenie z ministerialnej biblioteki.

Książki o runach, którą pożyczył, gdy pracował nad sprawą zagadkowych napisów pojawiających się na murach domów na Pokątnej, oczywiście nie miał, ale to przypomniało mu, że powinien oddać do Archiwum raport z tamtej sprawy.

Gdy wszedł do dużego pomieszczenia zastawionego rzędami półek z tysiącami dokumentów, natychmiast owionęło go stęchłe powietrze przesycone zapachem starego pergaminu, kleju do klejenia ksiąg i skóry.

Na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, Liz, leciwa archiwistka, wychynęła zza jednej z półek i obrzuciła go ponurym spojrzeniem, zanim się jeszcze odezwał.  _Tradycyjnie._

– Dzień dobry, Liz – zawołał Harry.

– Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry – odparła opryskliwie czarownica, poprawiając olbrzymie okulary. – Co tam masz?

Harry machnął plikiem kartek.

– Raport z ostatniej sprawy. Spięty i opisany przepisowo cal od lewego górnego rogu – dodał, siląc się na miły ton, choć zawsze się zżymał na ten idiotyczny wymóg. Raport szedł do archiwum! Więc co kogo obchodziło, czy dokumenty spięte były cal, czy dwa cale od brzegu?

– Nie mydl mi tu oczu – odparła natychmiast Liz. – Chodź tu i go odłóż!

_Mam do niej WEJŚĆ?_

Zaskoczony Harry przeszedł na drugą stronę wysokiej barierki, za którą miały prawo przebywać tylko archiwistki i podszedł do Liz.

– Połóż go na ten stos po lewej!

Harry rzucił okiem na olbrzymią kupkę pergaminów i inną, trochę mniejszą obok.

– Merlinie, to są wszystko zdane raporty?!

– To cię dziwi? Przynosicie, dwa dni później chcecie z powrotem, niby to nie jest ważne, ale trzeba was poganiać, żebyście ten parszywy raport oddali... No już, kładź i wynoś się stąd.

Harry podszedł do sterty papierów i równocześnie Liz zniknęła gdzieś między regałami. Chłopak już miał odłożyć dokument na samą górę, gdy zauważył, że poprzedni w ogóle nie jest spięty. Ciekawy, kto poważył się na coś takiego, zerknął na nagłówek i aż nabrał głębiej powietrza.

 

**W y r o k**   
**w  i m i e n i u   M i n i s t e r s t w a   M a g i i**

Azkaban, 06.05.2003

 

Tryb rozprawy: uproszczony, utajniony

_zgodnie z Rozporządzeniem z 8 sierpnia 1985 roku o Trybach Rozpraw, art. 5.1 z późn.zm_ _._

   
 

Orzeczenie Wizengamotu w sprawie: 

Severus Snape przeciw Ministerstwu Magii

Nr. A-K 3.2003/T.spec

**ﬗ**

  

Wizengamot reprezentowany przez **Gryzeldę Marchbanks** na przyspieszonej rozprawie:

 

\- w sprawie o usiłowanie i masowe zabójstwo osób niemagicznych uznał oskarżonego winnym popełnienia zarzucanego mu czynu

\- w sprawie składania fałszywych zeznań Aurorom w osobach Paula Bryanta i Rogera White’a uznał oskarżonego winnym popełnienia zarzucanego mu czynu

\- w sprawie

 

 

W tym momencie usłyszał, jak Liz wraca, więc czym prędzej rzucił swój raport na wierzch i się cofnął. W ostatniej sekundzie.

– Ale ty się guzdrzesz – sapnęła czarownica z niezadowoleniem i poprawiła zsuwające się jej z nosa okulary. – Już cię tu nie ma!

Chłopak zmusił się do uśmiechu i spojrzenia w przeciwnym kierunku niż wyrok.

– Już znikam!

Powoli odszedł na drugą stronę barierki i na odchodnym pomachał Liz na pożegnanie.

Miał gdzieś pożegnanie. Chciał tylko zobaczyć, co zrobi Liz. Ta sięgnęła po dokumenty z prawej kupki i pogoniła go szarpnięciem głowy, więc równie wolno wyszedł i dopiero za drzwiami oparł się ciężko plecami o ścianę.

– O cholera jasna... Szósty maja...? Przecież to...

Już wiedział, że będzie musiał wrócić i przyjrzeć się temu wyrokowi jeszcze raz.

Szósty maja był wczoraj. Szóstego maja rano widział się z Gryzeldą w Ministerstwie, tuż przed tym, jak staruszka wyszła do siebie do domu na obiad. Gdzie godzinę później jej wnuczka znalazła ją martwą na kanapie w salonie.

A Gryzelda nic mu nie mówiła...

.

Zaplecze pubu „U Babci Kirke", Pokątna

11:00

 

W niewielkiej spiżarni na tyłach najpopularniejszego pubu na Pokątnej doprawdy nie było miejsca na więcej niż dwie osoby. Półki rozstawiono zbyt blisko siebie, każda z nich aż uginała się od piętrzących się worków, słojów, puszek i butelek i przechodząc między nimi, trzeba było bardzo uważać, żeby nic nie zrzucić. Co, sądząc po plamach na podłodze i popiskiwaniach myszy, musiało często mieć miejsce.

Barczysty rudowłosy młodzieniec z wypchaną torbą wszedł do środka i natychmiast ożyły zbite pod sufitem szklane kule; zapłonęły w nich świece i rozpłynęły się łagodnie na wszystkie strony.

Chłopak zablokował drzwi, wszedł między półki i szybko odszukał butelki zagęszczonej samomieszalnej czekolady i dziesiątki beczek z Ognistą Whisky Ogdena.

Odstawił delikatnie torbę, wytoczył spod ściany pierwszą z brzegu beczkę, stuknął w wieko różdżką i szepnął jakieś zaklęcie. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem z cichym pyknięciem wieko odskoczyło.

Chłopak naciągnął rękawiczki ze smoczej skóry, wyjął z torby dużą szklaną butelkę, ostrożnie wyciągnął korek i na jego miejsce wkręcił przeźroczystą kulkę na długim gwincie, pustą w środku, z dzióbkiem wystającym na zewnątrz z samego spodu. Gdy obrócił butelkę do góry nogami i szklana kulka zapełniła się bezbarwnym płynem, opuścił ją nisko nad beczkę, przechylił z powrotem i z dzióbka wyciekła cienka strużka odmierzonego płynu, zaś reszta wróciła do butelki.

Chłopak powtórzył to jeszcze trzy razy, zamknął beczkę i zrobił to samo z trzema innymi. Następnie dolał bezbarwnego płynu do kilku butelek czekolady.

Na koniec uporządkował wszystko tak, jak było przed jego przybyciem, upewnił się, że nie zostawił żadnych śladów i wyszedł na małą, pustą uliczkę.

Zerknąwszy na zegarek, stwierdził, że miał jeszcze przynajmniej pół godziny, zanim wielosokowy przestanie działać. Mógł sobie pozwolić na wejście do pubu i wychylenie ostatniej bezpiecznej szklanki dobrej whisky.

.

Grimmauld Place 12

Południe

 

Harry nie zdążył jeszcze otrzepać szaty, gdy w kominku za nim buchnęły zielone płomienie i wyskoczyła z nich Hermiona.

O ile wczoraj była zdenerwowana do obłędu, dziś po prostu odchodziła od zmysłów.

– Harry! – zawołała, prawie się przewracając. – No i jak?! Wiesz, co się dzieje?!

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Snape miał proces, ale nie w Ministerstwie, tylko w Azkabanie.

Dziewczyna zamarła z otwartymi ustami. Po prostu nie zrozumiała, co Harry do niej mówi.

– C-co miał? – wykrztusiła, oszołomiona. – Gdzie...???

– Bezpośrednio w Azkabanie – powtórzył Harry. – To wyjątkowy tryb, który...

– PRO... PROCES...???

Harry spojrzał na nagle pobladłą Hermionę i przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie Hermiona pytała wczoraj o przesłuchanie, nie proces.

– Przeczytałem, że...

– O mój Boże... – jęknęła Hermiona, zupełnie go nie słuchając. – Harry... to musi być jakaś pomyłka...! Jaki PROCES?!

– Hermiono...

– ... Przecież on był świadkiem! Miał tylko złożyć zeznania! To niemożliwe!!!

– Widziałem sentencję wyroku Wizengamotu... – zaoponował zdezorientowany Harry. – Snape był oskarżonym, nie żadnym świadkiem.

Na dźwięk pierwszych słów Hermiona zesztywniała.

– I co...?! – spytała pełnym napięcia głosem. – Co zdecydowali...?

Jej serce zamarło w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Cały świat zamarł.

– Winny – słowa Harry'ego wydusiły jej powietrze z płuc. – Uznali go winnym masowego morderstwa mugoli.

– O Jezus, Maria...

Poczuła się, jakby nagle wpadła z rozpędem na ścianę. Albo jakby ktoś nagle podciął jej skrzydła i nie mogła już dalej lecieć.

To był jakiś absurd! Przecież to właśnie Snape odkrył, że Chase został zabity i próbował złapać mordercę! I starał się ocalić innych ludzi! I teraz miał być za to skazany na Azkaban...?!

_Wykluczone! Nie możesz na to pozwolić!_

– On jest niewinny!

– Hermiono, posłuchaj, nie sądzę... – zaczął trochę bezradnie Harry.

– Nie, Harry! To ty mnie posłuchaj! Snape nie jest mordercą! To jakaś koszmarna pomyłka!

– To musi być prawda – Harry łagodnie uścisnął jej ramię. – Widziałem oficjalny wyrok.

– Mam gdzieś wyrok!!! – wyszarpnęła się Hermiona. – To on znalazł truciznę! I odkrył składniki, żeby uwarzyć antidotum! Widziałam to, rozumiesz?! Sama je warzyłam! Nie wiem, kto jest mordercą, ale na pewno nie Snape!!!

Jej krzyk dawno już przebrzmiał w dużej kuchni, gdy Harry usiadł powoli na ławie.

– Chyba będzie lepiej, jak opowiesz mi wszystko od początku – powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem.

.

– ... i napisał do mnie na galeonie „OK". I to był ostatni raz, jak mieliśmy ze sobą kontakt – skończyła wyjaśniać Hermiona i westchnęła ciężko.

Harry bezwiednie odgarnął do tyłu włosy i zapatrzył się na powierzchnię drewnianego stołu.

Z początku był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby móc się skupić, zarówno dlatego, że chodziło tu o Snape'a, jak i dlatego, że ta historia była po prostu szokująca, ale dość szybko obudził się w nim instynkt Aurora i już w trakcie wyjaśnień Hermiony zaczął analizować różne fakty. I próbować połączyć je z tym, co już wiedział z krótkich rozmów z Paulem i Rogerem i plotek w Kwaterze. I z wyrokiem, który widział dziś w Archiwum.

– I mówisz, że ta czekoladowa plama była dokładnie taka sama, jak ta, którą znalazł Snape dzień po zabójstwie Griffina? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

Dziewczyna zaczęła nerwowo bujać nogą pod stołem.

– Sama ją zrobiłam, mieszając czekoladę z domu z trucizną. Którą zresztą sama warzyłam.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

– Pamiętam, że Paul mówił mi, że w tak niewielkiej ilości czekolady, którą wtedy znaleźli u Powella, nic nie da rady odkryć. Skoro potem zamknięto śledztwo, to znaczy, że nic w niej nie było. A teraz w takiej samej plamie znaleźli coś, co pozwoliło skazać kogoś na Azkaban...?

Hermiona poruszyła się niecierpliwie na ławie. Opowiedzenie wszystkiego zajęło strasznie dużo czasu i nie chciała wyjaśniać tego jeszcze raz. Miała wrażenie, że tracili tylko czas. Przede wszystkim należało uwolnić Snape'a! Może on wiedział, co się stało? Chciała zerwać się stąd i coś zrobić, a nie siedzieć bezczynnie!

– Harry, przyrzekam, to była dokładnie taka sama plama! Nie wiem, czemu w tej pierwszej nie znaleźli ani krwiowca, ani korniczaka, ani proszku z ośmiornicy! – wzruszyła ramionami. – Co robimy? Musimy go stamtąd wyciągnąć! – dodała ponaglająco.

Harry zupełnie nie umiał powiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło i kto miał rację, ale to, co już dostrzegał w tym bagnie, było bardzo niepokojące.

– Cholera. Szkoda, że nie wiemy, co mógł powiedzieć im Powell w poniedziałek.

Rytmiczne postukiwanie stopy o nogę stołu zamarło, tak samo, jak zamarła Hermiona.

– ... Myślisz, że to on wkopał Snape'a...? Że... to on...?

Harry pokręcił głową. Nie chciał się teraz kłócić z Hermioną.  _ZAKŁADAJĄC, że Snape jest niewinny..._

– Nie. Nie sądzę.

Hermionie wyrwało się pełne ulgi westchnienie.

– Dzięki Bogu!

– Powiem tak – powiedział Harry bardzo dziwnym głosem. – Obawiam się, że to nie Powell.

– O-obawiasz się...? – nie zrozumiała Hermiona.

– Hermiono, Powell w żadnym wypadku nie mógłby sprawić, żeby w ciągu dwóch, trzech godzin Wizengamot zorganizował przyspieszoną, utajnioną rozprawę i wydał skazujący wyrok.

– Dlaczego w ciągu kilku godzin?

– Bo wyrok wydała Gryzelda Marchbanks. Która zmarła wczoraj tuż przed południem.

Oboje chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, a potem Hermiona usłyszała samą siebie:

– Harry, w jaki sposób zmarła Gryzelda?

.

Morze Północne, Azkaban

Bezczas

 

Cichy szmer wody ściekającej po ścianie stanowił na ogół jedyny odgłos, jaki docierał do celi. Z rzadka tylko przerywany był rozdzierającym krzykiem, jękami czy skamleniami dobiegającymi znikąd. Wszystkie inne dźwięki zamierały na powierzchni, z dala od tego miasta żywych trupów.

W tej ciszy łatwo mógł usłyszeć strach, który przyszedł bezgłośnie i otoczył go swymi ramionami. To strach sprawiał, że trząsł się bez ustanku, nawet wtedy, kiedy jego ciało nie miało już na to siły. Trząsł się tak bardzo, że przygryzł sobie wargę i przez długi czas miał w ustach słony smak krwi.

Ale brał to jak błogosławieństwo; cieszył się tym, że mógł choć przez kilka chwil poczuć Czas. Mógł go dotknąć i wiedział, że jest, choć był tylko szybko stygnącą strużką ściekającą po przemarzniętej brodzie.

Wszystko dookoła pogrążone było w gęstej ciemności, ale nie dlatego, że taka była pora dnia. Po prostu w tej krainie ciemność trwała zawsze i tak miało już pozostać. Byle jak najkrócej. Dzień zamienił się w noc, ale sen nie nadchodził. A tak marzył, żeby przyszedł, uśpił ich wszystkich i zabrał stąd. Dalej. Na drugą stronę kurtyny.

Tak więc tkwił po środku pustki, nawiedzany przez Przeszłość. I sam już nie wiedział, czy wolał łkać, trzymając w ramionach stygnące ciało Lily, kulić się przed ojcem tłukącym bez opamiętania jego i matkę, wyć, tarzając się po ziemi pod Cruciatusem, wykrzywiać usta w uśmiechu, musząc na oczach Czarnego Pana zabić całą mugolską rodzinę, czy siedzieć przed kominkiem, patrzeć w buzujący na nim ogień i zastanawiać się, czy nie zwrócić różdżki na siebie samego i wymówić dwóch słów, które byłyby dla niego wyzwoleniem.

Były takie chwile, kiedy próbował walczyć i myśleć o teraźniejszości, ale to wcale nie było lepsze. Zastanawiał się, czy Hermiona Granger poradzi sobie z nadchodzącym koszmarem. Bo od teraz będzie już sama. Czy uda jej się uwarzyć więcej antidotum, gdy za kilka miesięcy będzie można już kupić Wodę Księżycową. I bał się, że nie. Ale on nic już nie mógł zrobić. Jego za chwilę już nie będzie. Będzie tylko bolesnym wspomnieniem w jej życiu, od którego będzie chciała uciec.

I odpływał, gdy jego oszalały, obolały umysł pogrążał się w innych myślach.

Kto po niego wyjdzie? Wiedział, że nie Lily, bo na to nie zasłużył. Zdradził ją, zawiódł i zabił. Przez całe swoje zmarnowane życie kroczył inną ścieżką, tak różną od jej, że teraz nie miał już szansy, by ją spotkać. Lily odeszła do świata, do którego on nie miał wstępu.

Poza nią nie było już nikogo, kogo chciałby spotkać ten jeden jedyny, ostatni raz.

Poczuł pieczenie w niewidzących oczach i łzy płynące po policzkach. Lily. Stracił ją na zawsze. Nie mógł się nawet z nią pożegnać. Przegrał nie tylko swoje Życie, ale i Wieczność.

Poczuł, jak nadchodzi, zanim go usłyszał. Głuchy ból, wibrujący gdzieś w jego piersi, ściskający gardło, który powoli przerodził się w głuchy jęk i trwał dłużej, niż mógłby znieść.

Severus wpił zakrzywione palce we własną pierś i zaczął nimi orać po przemoczonym ubraniu, jakby próbował wyrwać sobie duszę.

– Lily... proszę! Lilyyyy...!!!!

Odpowiedziała mu tylko martwa cisza.

.

Ministerstwo Magii

Kwatera Główna Aurorów

Południe

 

– Lećcie zaklepać mi miejsce w kantynie, kończę i do was schodzę – zawołał Paul do kumpli wybierających się na obiad. – Jak będzie ciastko z dziurką, to weźcie jedno dla mnie!

– Dziś będziesz miał dziurkę, a ciastko dopiero jutro – zachichotał Marcus.

– Jemu to tylko jedno w głowie – dorzucił Peter i wyszczerzył się do reszty. – Jedna w domu ci nie wystarcza?

Wszyscy gruchnęli śmiechem i wyszli. Paul jeszcze chwilę patrzył na bujającą się lekko odznakę Aurorów, którą ktoś zawiesił na sznurku na klamce, po czym upewniwszy się, że jest sam, podszedł do starej maszyny do pisania, której używali, kiedy nie mogli czekać na sekretarkę. Pospiesznie wybrał małą rolkę oficjalnego pergaminu Wizengamotu, wkręcił w maszynę i stuknąwszy w nią różdżką, rzucił Scribere i zaczął mówić na głos starannie przygotowany tekst. Na koniec złożył zamaszysty podpis i przyjrzał się pismu.

 

 Londyn, 6.05.2003  


Wykonanie wyroku w sprawie:  
**Severus Snape przeciw Ministerstwu Magii** **  
** Nr. A-K 3.2003/T.spec

**ﬗ**

Orzeczeniem Wizengamotu wyrok przez Ucałowanie przez Dementora wykonany ma być w piątek, 9 maja 2003 roku.  
Do czasu egzekucji więzień ma przebywać w celi Skazanych.

 

W imieniu Wizengamotu  
Gryzelda Marchbanks  
 

 

Mogło być. Najchętniej pozbyłby się Snape'a już dziś, ale zgodnie z prawem wyrok wykonany mógł być najwcześniej 3 dni po jego ogłoszeniu. Służyć to mogło ewentualnej apelacji i gdyby Paul skrócił ten czas, mogłoby to wydawać się podejrzane.

Auror uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek zainteresował się Snape'm – przed i po egzekucji. Wczoraj powiedział Powellowi, że to właśnie Snape okazał się mordercą i zasugerował, że w jego dobrze pojętym interesie będzie zatrzymanie tej wiadomości dla siebie. Gdyby wyszło na jaw, że Pracownia Eliksirów Powella, najsłynniejszy wytwórca eliksirów, zatrudniała mordercę, Powell mógłby zapomnieć nie tylko o piątej Kropli.

Stary chciwiec natychmiast zrozumiał aluzję i zdecydował oznajmić, że w poniedziałek Severus Snape wystąpił o wcześniejsze rozwiązanie kontraktu.

Teraz, wiedząc, że Liz jest właśnie na obiedzie, zamierzał odnieść pismo do Archiwum, zaś po południu wybrać się do Azkabanu, żeby przekazać decyzję Dementorom.

 


	15. Rozdział 15

Mieszkanie Hermiony,

17:30

 

Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, ile razy przemierzyła już pustą przestrzeń między kominkiem i stolikiem salonowym, czy ile razy siadała na kanapie i zrywała się przy najlżejszym odgłosie, który mógł zwiastować pojawienie się Harry’ego w kominku. Wiedziała tylko, a raczej czuła, że rozbolały ją nogi i zaczynała boleć głowa. I wszystkie mięśnie.

Podeszła do okna i stanęła przy nim bokiem, tak by niewidzącym wzrokiem obserwować przejeżdżające ulicą samochody. Jednocześnie kątem oka pilnowała, co się dzieje w mieszkaniu i nieświadomie szarpała brzeg swojego swetra.

Nagły blask zielonych płomieni dostrzegła na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak usłyszała ich przytłumiony trzask.

\- Nareszcie! – krzyknęła na widok wyskakującego z nich Harry'ego.

Chłopak strzepnął odruchowo pył z ramienia i odstawił na stolik torbę.

\- Miałeś być o piątej! – dorzuciła Hermiona z nutką pretensji.

\- I tak dobrze, że udało mi się zrobić dla ciebie przepustkę – przystopował ją Harry.

Z jednej z przegródek torby wyciągnął długi na ponad jedną stopę, dość gruby kawałek drewna i podał przyjaciółce. Ta odruchowo wzięła go i dopiero obracając zobaczyła, że z jednej strony w drewnie jest otwór. Wyglądał, jakby był przesłonięty jakąś cienką szybką, ale gdy spróbowała jej dotknąć, palce zanurzyły się w coś lodowatego. Całkiem, jakby dotknęła jednego z duchów w Hogwarcie.

\- Nie dłub tam – usłyszała Harry'ego.

\- Co to jest?

Harry usiadł ciężko na kanapie.

\- To jest przepustka do Azkabanu – wyjaśnił. – Ponieważ dementorzy nie mówią ani nie widzą, jedyny sposób porozumiewania się z nimi polega na przekazywaniu im wiadomości w... języku uczuć. I dawanie przedmiotów mających określone formy.

Dziewczyna przesunęła palcami po zimnym drewnie i wyczuła wyryty na nim znak.

\- Nazywamy je Regaliami – kontynuował Harry. - To Regalium jest oznaką władzy i jednocześnie prośby.

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela z nagłą nadzieją w oczach. W południe bez mała się pokłócili, bo Hermiona naciskała na natychmiastowe uwolnienie Snape'a, zaś Harry nie podzielał jej pewności co do jego niewinności i dowodził, że jeśli tak, to musi dokładnie wiedzieć, kto stoi za tą sprawą. Nie chciał się nawet zgodzić na wizytę w Azkabanie, ale ostatecznie Hermionie udało się go przekonać mówiąc, że jest duża szansa na to, że Snape wie, kim jest morderca.

Ale może po południu znalazł jakiś dowód i teraz...

\- Żeby go uwolnić? – spytała, prostując się.

Chłopak włożył sobie za plecy poduszkę i oparł się o nią.

\- Nie. To jest prośba o wizytę. Do tego mają prawo bardzo ważne osobistości lub Aurorzy, którzy muszą porozmawiać z niektórymi więźniami. Ty będziesz występować w roli Aurora.

\- Mogą mi odmówić? I... coś mi zrobić? – mimo wysiłku, żeby opanować strach, jej głos zadrżał lekko. Nie miała zbyt licznych wspomnień związanych z dementorami, ale te, które miała, sprawiały, że na myśl, że ma przed nimi stanąć, przechodziły ją dreszcze.

\- Nie! – odparł natychmiast Harry i rozluźnił zaciśniętą na Regalium rękę dziewczyny. – Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobią. W Regalium jest również uczucie władzy. Reprezentujesz Ministerstwo Magii i dementorzy nie mają prawa cię powstrzymać.

\- I to ma być dla nich znak Ministerstwa? – dziwny znaczek nie kojarzył się Hermionie z niczym.

Harry popatrzył na symbol, który pół godziny temu wyrył na Regalium.

\- Nie. To jest znak oznaczający Snape'a – wyjaśnił. – Każdy więzień jest oznaczony inaczej i w ten sposób dementorzy wiedzą, o kogo chodzi.

Hermiona przesunęła palcem po drewnie, które mimo trzymania w ręku pozostało nadal chłodne i nagle przypomniał się jej horkruks i nabrała pewności, że nie nagrzeje się nigdy. Coś, co mogło przekonać dementorów, nie mogło być... dobre.

Równocześnie słowa „Snape więzień" sprawiły, że coś się w niej szarpnęło.  _Merlinie, to nie ma prawa się dziać!_ Nie mogła go tak zostawić!  _NIE TYM RAZEM!_

\- Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić – poprosiła i determinacja w jej głosie zaskoczyła ją samą.

Harry powoli skinął głową.

\- Aportujesz się dokładnie na wprost wejścia do twierdzy. Będzie ciemno, więc... – pokręcił głową i westchnął. – Tam zawsze jest ciemno. Więc rzuć Lumos Maxima, nie rozglądaj się dookoła i idź szybko do wejścia. Tam znajdziesz coś na kształt... wartowni. Wyczaruj Patronusa, oddaj im Regalium i czekaj, aż...

\- ... IM...?? Jak wielu ich tam będzie...??!

\- Kilku. Uda ci się – zapewnił ją z przekonaniem Harry. - Dadzą ci do podpisania rejestr, który prowadzi Ministerstwo. Podpisz się jako Klaudia Hopkins. Będziesz musiała oddać im różdżkę, więc zanim to zrobisz...

Hermiona poczuła, jak przyspiesza jej serce. O tym do tej pory nie było mowy!

\- Mam im ODDAĆ moją różdżkę?? Jesteś pewien? Nie zabiorą mi jej? A co z Patronusem? Jak mam go wyczarować, jak zniknie?

Harry wcale się jej nie dziwił, on sam przy pierwszych wizytach miał identyczne obiekcje.

\- Rzuć Statis Patronum, w ten sposób utrzymasz Patronusa przez całą swoją wizytę. 

Hermiona potaknęła, przygryzając mocno usta.

– Dobrze. I co dalej?

– Zaprowadzą cię do celi Snape'a, a potem po ciebie przyjdą. I... jak będziesz wychodzić, pamiętaj, żeby po wyjściu z twierdzy nie iść na prawo. Będziesz pamiętać?

Hermiona zamarła i spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami.

– ... Dlaczego?

– Bo jak wyjdziesz na prawo, wpadniesz do morza i się utopisz.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła gwałtownie do czoła i odgarnęła nieistniejące kosmyki włosów, ale Harry był pewien, że po prostu chciała ukryć przed nim swoją twarz.

– Posłuchaj, naprawdę uważam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli ja tam pójdę – zaproponował chyba po raz dziesiąty.

Hermiona wstała i ścisnęła mocno różdżkę i Regalium. W wąskich jeansach, wiszącym swetrze o przydługich rękawach i włosach związanych w ciasny kok wyglądała strasznie krucho.

– Nie, nie. Dam sobie rady – zapewniła go pospiesznie i trochę gorączkowo.

– Jesteś pewna? Hermiono... Muszę cię uprzedzić. Nastaw się na koszmar.

Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę, wyciągnęła do niego ramiona i przytuliła się mocno. Kurczowo.

– Pójdę – powtórzyła z uporem. – Mam parę pomysłów. Omówię je z profesorem Snape'm i może wspólnie coś wymyślimy.

I zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, cofnęła się i deportowała z głośnym trzaskiem.

Harry westchnął głośno.

Nie sądził, żeby to spotkanie coś dało. Hermiona mogła sobie wyobrażać długą rozmowę ze Snape'm, ale on wiedział już, co działo się z ludźmi w Azkabanie. I był przekonany, że Snape nie był już w stanie, w którym mógłby cokolwiek z nią omawiać.

Podszedł do kominka i sypnął do niego odrobinę proszku Fiuu. Czas było wrócić do domu.

.

Ministerstwo Magii

Wydział Regulacji i Autoryzacji

O tej samej porze

 

– W zasadzie nic specjalnego nie widziałem – oznajmił Oktawii Benjamin Carpenter. – Prócz zwykłych pacjentów z nikim się nie spotykała.

Siedział trochę sztywno na krześle na wprost starszej czarownicy i obracał w palcach różdżkę. Nie lubił przychodzić z niczym. Za każdym razem w takich sytuacjach bał się, że będzie postrzegany z perspektywy informacji, które przynosi. Jakby fakt, że nie zobaczył niczego podejrzanego znaczył, że źle pracował. Oczywiście nikt nic takiego nie mówił, ale tak się czuł.

– W zasadzie? – spytała Oktawia. – Co masz na myśli?

Benjamin nie wiedział, czy przez przypadek sobie tego nie umyślił, ale skoro pytała...

– Miałem wrażenie, że Granger była jakaś... roztargniona. Słyszałem, że jest świetną Uzdrowicielką, bardzo dokładną i sumienną, ale zarówno wczoraj, jak i dziś wyglądała, jakby myślała o czymś innym. Rano jakiś facet, chyba jej szef, musiał ją wołać trzy razy, zanim do niego przyszła, a po południu zostawiła w jednej sali tackę z fiolkami po eliksirach i potem jej szukała – wzruszył ramionami przepraszająco.

Oktawia przyjrzała mu się trochę zafrasowana.  _Hermiona – roztargniona?_ Nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie widziała.  _Myślała o czymś innym, czy O KIMŚ innym?_

– Dziękuję ci bardzo, mój drogi – odezwała się w końcu. – Poobserwuj ją jeszcze jutro.

Gdy młody chłopak pożegnał się i wyszedł, czarownica sprawdziła w kalendarzu, kiedy napisała list do Carcassonne. Piątego maja, czyli przedwczoraj. Niebawem powinna dostać odpowiedź.

_Bardzo dobrze. Trzy dni obserwacji wystarczą i ze spokojnym sumieniem będziesz mogła przekazać Hermionie odpowiedź na jej prośbę o listę składników._

_._

Rathlin Island, Irlandia

O tej samej porze

 

Anthony O'Connell wtarł w czoło wszystkie smocze łuski, jakie miał i spojrzał na zegarek.  _Merlinie, za jakąś godzinę powinno przejść. Oby jak najszybciej._

Ból po prostu rozsadzał mu łeb i teraz przeklinał się w myślach, że czekał tyle czasu. Myślałby kto, że na starość człowiek jest mądrzejszy... gdzie tam! Głupi jak trol!

– Maggy, idę się położyć na chwilę – powiedział do żony, podniósł się z wysiłkiem z krzesła i poczłapał do sypialni. Tam machnięciem różdżki zasłonił zasłony, krzywiąc się, powoli ułożył się w łóżku i naciągnął kołdrę aż na głowę.

.

Londyn, Anglia

O tej samej porze

 

Ann skończyła zszywać porwaną bluzę swojego synka, strzepnęła ją mocno i obejrzała pod światło. Teraz jeszcze zaklęcie wygładzające i nikt nawet nie zobaczy, że Danny bawił się z psem sąsiadów.

– Kochanie, chodź, zobacz, jak mama ładnie naprawiła ubranie! – zawołała.

Maluch siedział na podłodze, a dookoła leżały porozrzucane klocki, z których miał budować Hogwart. Gdy usłyszał jej głos, obrócił się na czworaka, podniósł powoli i podszedł. Podszedł, a nie podbiegł.

– Zobacz – pokazała mu bluzę. – Na następny raz musisz uważać.

Danny nie odpowiedział, tylko przytulił się do jej ramienia.

– Jak się czujesz, skarbie? – Ann odgarnęła mu włoski z czoła i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że maluch był cały rozpalony. – Coś cię boli?

– Gówka – odparł płaczliwie Danny. – I brzusio.

Ann wstała i wzięła synka na ręce.

– Wiesz co, zjemy coś i położymy się spać. Mama zrobi czekoladkę i od razu poczujesz się lepiej. Chcesz?

– Tak – chlipnął chłopiec.

Czarownica posadziła go w pluszowym foteliku w kształcie zwiniętego smoka, szybko zrobiła gorącą czekoladę i dała mu butelkę. Mały wypił trochę, ale ponad połowę zostawił.

– Już nie chcem.

– Nie szkodzi. Mama wypije resztę – uśmiechnęła się i wzięła go znów na ręce, żeby zanieść do jego pokoju. – Teraz pójdziesz spać, a jak się obudzisz, będziesz czuł się o wiele lepiej.

– Biecujesz?

– Obiecuję, kochanie.

.

„U Babci Kirke", Pokątna

Londyn

O tej samej porze

 

Jak każdego dnia, głośny gwar zagłuszał całkowicie muzykę, która dobiegała z radia ustawionego tuż nad kontuarem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nikt nie wydawał się zwracać na to uwagi, może z wyjątkiem starszej czarownicy, która w przedziwnym kapeluszu z pawimi piórami wyciągała w tamtą stronę głowę. Wszyscy pozostali toczyli ożywione dyskusje; niektórzy wybuchali przy tym śmiechem, inni gestykulowali z oburzeniem, jeszcze inni po prostu wpatrywali się z zainteresowaniem w mówiącego. Każda grupa starała się przebić przez ogólny harmider i tak powoli rozkręcał się kolejny radosny wieczór.

– Cztery kremowe piwa! – zawołał barman, płynnym gestem postawił na ladzie cztery kufle i popchnął je do grupki chłopaków ubranych w stroje kibiców Os.

Ponętna kelnerka podeszła do stolika koło kontuaru i już po chwili któryś z mężczyzn posadził ją sobie na kolanie i mimo protestów dziewczyny nie chciał jej wypuścić z ramion.

– Łapy precz, albo będziesz wisiał do końca wieczoru pod sufitem! – huknął na niego barman.

Ale nie miał okazji usłyszeć odpowiedzi, bo drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie i weszła rozradowana grupka młodych czarodziejów. Pierwszy z nich, wyraźnie już mocno wstawiony, zdarł z głowy jakąś białą szmatę, która okazała się być pieluszką, i ryknął na całe gardło:

– Bill!!! Ognista dla wwwszystkich! Sta-wiam kolejkę każdemu – hep! – kto pogratuluje mi! Nnrodzin chłopaka! Hep!

Gwar przycichł na chwilę, tylko po to, żeby wybuchnąć jeszcze głośniej, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli wykrzykiwać jeden przez drugiego gratulacje dla młodego ojca.

Młody ojciec wyszarpnął zza pazuchy sakiewkę ze złotem, rzucił na ladę i zatoczył się na pierwsze wolne krzesło. I po chwili zleciał na ziemię, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

Anglia

O tej samej porze

 

Peter odsunął się jak najdalej, kiedy roztwór w kociołku zaczął wrzeć gwałtownie i pryskać i policzył do dwudziestu. Za każdym razem w okolicach dwudziestu na powierzchni tańczyły ostatnie bąbelki i mógł dodać kilka kolejnych kropelek wydzieliny z korniczaka.

Zerknął przez ramię na tego pieprzonego dupka Srusa-Gratusa, który jak zwykle gapił się na ruchome zdjęcia w Komecie Namiętności i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Już znalazł sposób na niego – wystarczy, że ten napaleniec „czyta" swoją ulubioną gazetę i nie widzi świata dookoła.

Niestety poza tym nie miał za wiele powodów do uśmiechu. Do tej pory nie znalazł żadnego wyjścia z tej przeklętej dziury.

Poza tym Stary Tylor kazał mu warzyć truciznę, a nie eliksir leczniczy. Co znaczyło, że do całego zastępu upiorów, które nawiedzały go w snach, dołączą kolejne.

_Pieprzony Stary Skurczybyk. S jak Stary i S jak Skurczybyk. Przecież ma wszystkie składniki do eliksiru leczniczego! Wody Księżycowej starczy na setki, tysiące doz!_

Wiedział o tym, bo temu Skurczybykowi wyrwało się niedawno, że przyszła ostatnia duża dostawa z Carcassonne.

Peter wypuścił do kociołka kolejne dwie krople wydzieliny z korniczaka i odskoczył do tyłu.

Miał plan. Uciec stąd, zawiadomić w jakiś anonimowy sposób, że za tymi wszystkimi zgonami stoi Tylor i schować się gdzieś na końcu świata.

Z tym, że wpierw musiał stąd uciec.

Póki co nie miał innego wyjścia, jak warzyć prawdziwą truciznę. Gdyby nie zabijała, Stary Skurczybyk zorientowałby się już po jednym dniu, że Peter chce zmienić strony i zabiłby go. Zapewne w jakiś bardzo bolesny sposób.

A tego Peter bał się straszliwie.

Wywar skończył pryskać, więc po raz kolejny dodał wydzieliny z korniczaka i odsunął się jeszcze dalej, aż napotkał parę nóg. Kopnął w nie mocno, niby przez przypadek i usłyszał odgłos odkładanej gazety i głośne przekleństwo.

– Zabierz te trepy, jak źle zrobię eliksir, pan Tylor nie będzie zadowolony – warknął i stłumił uśmiech.

Teraz mógł powkurzać Srusa-Gratusa.

.

Morze Północne

Azkaban

17:45

 

Hermiona nigdy nie widziała Azkabanu, ale gdyby miała jakieś wątpliwości czy dobrze się aportowała, pozbyłaby się ich natychmiast.

Wylądowała na twardej, nierównej skale i od razu dane jej było odczuć dokładnie, gdzie jest.

W gęstym półmroku zobaczyła jakąś gigantyczną czarną ścianę piętrzącą się tuż przed nią i poczuła przejmujące zimno i coś jeszcze.

Ale nie miała czasu, żeby sprecyzować, co to jest, bo w następnej sekundzie wściekły poryw wiatru szarpnął nią tak, że wycisnął jej oddech z piersi i równocześnie olbrzymia fala roztrzaskała się z hukiem gdzieś obok, zagłuszając wycie wichury. Pióropusz białej piany trysnął wysoko i natychmiast opadł i strugi wody rozlały się we wszystkich kierunkach, wlewając się jej do butów.

Hermiona aż krzyknęła z bólu. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś zmiażdżył jej wszystkie kości! Podskoczyła bezsensownie w miejscu i w tym samym momencie morze dookoła niej zakipiało i odpłynęło tak gwałtownie, że dziewczyna ledwo utrzymała równowagę.

Z trudem nabrała powietrza i kurcząc palce w butach, rozejrzała się dookoła.

Olbrzymią budowlę, podświetloną od tyłu jakimś bladym, słabym blaskiem ledwo można było odróżnić od ciemnych, ołowianych chmur, które stopiły się z równie ciężkim, wzburzonym morzem i sprawiły, że horyzont po prostu zniknął. Olbrzymie fale koloru płynnego żelaza gnały ze wszystkich stron w kierunku tego malutkiego strzępu stałego lądu, zagubionego po środku nicości.

Jednocześnie wszystko dookoła przesycone było czymś nie do opisania, czymś, co przygniatało do ziemi, odmawiało oddechu i krępowało ręce i nogi jakimś niewidocznym, bolesnym sznurem. Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby dźwigała tę skałę na własnych ramionach.

Rzuciła Lumos Maxima, spojrzała w górę i Zrozumiała.

Wszędzie dookoła unosiły się długie, czarne, chude sylwetki, których poszarpane szaty poruszały się bezwładnie, szarpane porywami wiatru, niczym trędowaci, którzy stracili już niektóre części ciała. Dementorzy. Niektórzy dryfowali daleko od olbrzymiej ściany, ale kilku popłynęło powoli w jej kierunku.

Hermiona zachłysnęła się przerażeniem i biegiem dopadła czarnej szczeliny w ścianie na wprost. Zagłębiła się w nią, uniosła różdżkę i przyświecając sobie, przedzierała się w pośpiechu do przodu, brodząc w czymś gęstym i jakby drgającym w rytm jej kroków. Tylko po to, żeby paręnaście jardów dalej wpaść do dużego pomieszczenia, w którym czekali już na nią następni dementorzy.

Ci śmierdzieli zgnilizną i zimnem. I przejmującym smutkiem.

_Patronus! Wyczaruj Patronusa!_

Hermiona spróbowała się skupić na jakiejś dobrej myśli, ale nie miała żadnej. Żadnego dobrego wspomnienia, jakby całe jej życie było jednym pasmem horroru. Straciła rodziców, straciła tylu przyjaciół, nie spróbowała nawet ratować Snape'a i przez nią mógł umrzeć, zdechł jej kot, rozeszli się z Ronem, przez wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie bez przerwy snuł się za nią cień Voldemorta, a wcześniej wszyscy naśmiewali się z jej brzydkich zębów... To wszystko huczało w jej głowie i przesłaniało powoli cały świat...

_Nie poddawaj się!_

Hermiona potrząsnęła mocno głową, myśli jak puzzle zagrzechotały i nagle na wierzchu pojawiło się wspomnienie z ukończenia studiów. Zobaczyła, jak po ogłoszeniu wyników wszyscy absolwenci zerwali się z triumfalnym okrzykiem, wyrzucili w górę tiary, a niektórzy w szale radości wdrapali się na stoły i zaczęli tańczyć!

Ledwie przebrzmiały słowa „Expecto Patronum!", jak pojawiła się rozochocona srebrzysta wydra i zaczęła skakać dookoła niej, a skała na ramionach stała się trochę lżejsza.

Czarne sylwetki nie drgnęły, nadal unosiły się zwrócone ku niej. Jakby na coś czekały.  _Na co? Mam im coś powiedzieć?_

Odchrząknęła i zacisnęła nerwowo ręce i wtedy poczuła zimny kawał drewna.  _No jasne, Regalium!_

Stała koło jakiegoś płaskiego, nierówno ociosanego kamienia, więc bez zastanowienia postawiła na nim Regalium i poczuła natychmiastową ulgę. Jeden z dementorów sięgnął po nie i dostrzegłszy chudą rękę, obciągniętą skórą o trupim kolorze i pokrytą liszajami, Hermiona z piskiem rzuciła się do tyłu, jak najdalej od niej.

Dementor przez nieskończenie długą chwilę trzymał Regalium tuż przy sobie, wchłaniając wiadomość. Ta najwyraźniej musiała go usatysfakcjonować, bo machnął długą ręką w kierunku kamienia i cofnął się na swoje miejsce.

_Merlinie, i co teraz?_

Pomimo skaczącej dookoła wydry Hermiona bała się oderwać oczy od przerażających stworów, ale chcąc nie chcąc, rzuciła spojrzenie na kamień i dojrzała leżącą nieco dalej otwartą księgę.

_To musi być ten rejestr, o którym mówił Harry!_

Na każdej powleczonej grubym szkłem lub plastykiem stronie widniało kilka linijek z datami, symbolami więźniów oraz imionami i nazwiskami odwiedzających. Hermiona upewniła się, że dementorzy nadal tkwią w tym samych miejscach i rozejrzała w poszukiwaniu pióra i atramentu, ale nic takiego nie zobaczyła. Najwyraźniej trzeba było podpisać się, używając różdżki.

Wydra jakby wyczuła jej obawy, bo wskoczyła na kamień i zamarła tuż przed księgą, odgradzając dziewczynę od tych stworów.

Kiedy Harry mówił jej, że ma się podpisać jako Klaudia Hopkins, przyszło jej do głowy, że powinna wpierw nauczyć się podrabiać charakter pisma tej jakiejś Klaudii, ale teraz, pisząc, zrozumiała, że to nie było konieczne. Obecność patronusa pomogła, ale niewiele. Ręka tak jej się trzęsła, że tylko z największym trudem można było rozpoznać poszczególne litery. Kilka razy wyjechała poza linię, niektóre litery pisała jedna na drugiej, a ostatniej w ogóle nie udało się jej napisać. Z boku buchnęło światło, Hermiona podskoczyła z przerażenia i różdżka zjechała na bok i przekreśliła w poprzek całe nazwisko.

Jeden z dementorów podpłynął ku niej z pochodnią i dziewczyna cofnęła się gwałtownie, aż uderzyła plecami w skałę. Wraz z nim napłynęło lodowate zimno i straszny smród i Hermiona zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że za nic na świecie nie zbliży się do niego i nie odbierze tej pochodni!

Lecz to nie było konieczne; stwór wbił długi kij we wgłębienie w płaskim kamieniu i cofnął się. Ale nie odpłynął.

Hermiona nie miała wyboru. Rzuciła Statis Patronum, sięgnęła po pochodnię i równocześnie z głośnym stukotem położyła swoją różdżkę obok księgi.

Jak na sygnał, stwory odpłynęły do wyjścia i został tylko jeden, który powoli uniósł się ku przeciwległej ścianie i zniknął w wąskim przejściu.

Hermiona niepewnie ruszyła za nim, przeszła przez nie, zeszła długimi, wąskimi schodami i zagłębiła się w prawdziwy koszmar.

Słodkawy zapach zgnilizny, rozkładu i ludzkich ekskrementów przybierał na sile z każdym krokiem i Hermionie coraz ciężej przychodziło opanować ogarniające ją mdłości. Prócz tego miała wrażenie, że z każdym stopniem spada i tak już niska temperatura i zaczynała drżeć nie tylko z przerażenia, ale i z zimna. Gdy zeszli na sam dół i ruszyli wąskim korytarzem oddzielającym zakratowane cele, dostrzegła, że w niektórych coś się ruszało i ze zgrozy zjeżyły się jej wszystkie włosy na głowie.

To byli ludzie.

Niektórzy, widząc światło, podpełzli do krat, uczepili się ich i obracali w jej kierunku głowy, zaciskając mocno oczy. Jeden z nich, w przegniłym, wiszącym w strzępach ubraniu zaczął coś do niej charczeć i Hermiona całkiem irracjonalnie przyspieszyła, choć nie miała dokąd uciec.

Kilka kroków dalej dementor zatrzymał się przed celą, przy której wyryty był w skale znak  **ﬗ**. Severus Snape.

Otworzył ją z jękliwym zgrzytem, cofnął się, pozwalając Hermionie wejść do środka i zatrzasnął za nią kratę.

Blask pochodni oświetlił leżącego na ziemi skulonego człowieka. Ten drgnął, bardzo powoli podniósł się na czworaka, równie powoli uniósł ku niej głowę i Hermionie krzyk zamarł na ustach.

Przeraźliwie blada twarz wyglądała jak maska. Na tle tej bieli odcinał się mocno kilkudniowy zarost i czarne strąki włosów, lepiące się do czoła i policzków. Koło oka i przy drżących, zsiniałych ustach Hermiona dostrzegła resztki zakrzepłej krwi.

Przez chwilę zaciskał mocno oczy, ale w końcu udało mu się je otworzyć i spojrzał na wciskającą się w kratę, zmartwiałą dziewczynę.

_O mój Boże, o mój Boże... O mój Boże..._

Hermiona z trudem przełknęła ślinę i spróbowała się odezwać, ale z ust wyrwał się jej tylko słaby pisk, więc odchrząknęła i spróbowała jeszcze raz:

– ...anie proesorz...

Severus Snape potarł oczy trzęsącą się ręką i popatrzył na nią, ale nie odpowiedział.

– Pro-pro-proszę pana...

Postąpiła ku niemu, ale powstrzymał ją ostry zapach potu, moczu i brudu.

Całe popołudnie wyobrażała sobie, że będą rozmawiać o tym, co się stało, że powie mu, czego dowiedział się Harry, a on opowie, jak i kto go złapał i kto jest mordercą. I że wspólnie ułożą jakiś plan, jak go stąd wyciągnąć. Że go pocieszy i zapewni, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Ale teraz patrzyła na niego w przerażeniu i miała zupełną pustkę w głowie. Mogła myśleć tylko o tym, żeby nabierać jak najmniejsze hausty śmierdzącego powietrza, bo panicznie bała się, że jeśli się nim zaciągnie, zgniją jej płuca i będzie musiała zostać już tu na zawsze.

I nikt nic już nie będzie mógł zrobić ani dla niego, ani dla niej.

– Granger? – odezwał się Snape niskim, zachrypniętym głosem.

Hermiona szarpnęła głową.

– T-tak.

Na boleśnie długą chwilę zapadła cisza, jakby każde z nich musiało zebrać energię na wypowiedzenie każdego słowa. Energię, której żadne z nich już nie miało.

– Cco tu... robisz?

_Co tu robię?_ Hermiona z trudem znalazła odpowiedź w skołowanym umyśle.

– Zn-zna-la złam pana – wyjąkała.

Severus Snape podniósł się na klęczki w kierunku pochodni, od której biło ciepło.

– Nic. Nie mów – wymówił tym samym zachrypniętym głosem. – Nnikomu.

_O mój Boże..._

– Proę pana... Kto to...? – nie dokończyła, zaczęła trząść się tak strasznie, że nie była już w stanie wyartykułować słów.

– Bbry-ant. I. White – wykrztusił.

To jakby go wyczerpało, bo osunął się i zaległ na ziemi, zaś Hermionie przypomniała się nagle scena z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Kiedy Snape z trudem walczył o dodatkowe sekundy życia, żeby przekazać wspomnienie Harry'emu, a potem mógł już odejść. Spojrzeć po raz ostatni w zielone oczy i odejść.

Czując, jak wzbiera w niej histeria, złapała się za gardło.

– Bry-ant. I White – powtórzyła po nim, żeby wiedział, że zrozumiała.

– Tak. Zos-taw-mnie.

Zawahała się jeszcze chwilę, ale nagle gdzieś niedaleko rozległ się rozdzierający serce krzyk. A po nim kolejny, który trwał i trwał...

_O Boże, przecież on zaraz zedrze sobie gardło ..._

– Idź-stąd – usłyszała równie ochrypły głos i coś w niej wybuchło.

Nie wiedziała, jak udało się jej wydostać z celi, ominąć pilnującego jej dementora, jak i kiedy przebiegła wąski korytarz i wbiegła po stromych schodkach na górę i jakim cudem pamiętała, żeby złapać różdżkę i wybiec na zewnątrz. Jedyną myślą, która tłukła się jej po głowie, było to, że Harry zabronił jej skręcić w prawo.

Pośliznęła się na czymś grząskim, wypadła na dwór i rzuciła się na lewą stronę. I cały czas ściskając w ręku pochodnię i myśląc o Harrym, obróciła się na pięcie i deportowała.

Dla Severusa na nowo zapadł mrok. Po chwilowym cieple wszystko wydało się być jeszcze zimniejsze niż przedtem.

Wstrząsany paroksyzmami dreszczy skulił się na wilgotnej ziemi.

Granger wiedziała. Tylko to się liczyło.

Teraz już mógł odejść.

Dalej.

.

Hermiona wylądowała na znajomych schodkach, upadła na drzwi i odrzuciwszy za siebie pochodnię, zaczęła walić w nie obiema pięściami. Jednocześnie w jej piersi nabrzmiewał krzyk, ale póki się dusiła, nie mogła go z siebie wyrzucić. Nie potrafiła, nie dawała rady!

Drzwi otworzyły się zbyt wolno jak dla niej, więc pchnęła je i runęła na oślep długim korytarzem. Potknęła się, upadła, czyjeś ramiona pochwyciły ją, ale wyrwała się z nich i szarpnęła do przodu. Byle dalej od tego horroru, byle uciec!

– Hermiona!!!

– Hermiona, stój!!!

Hermiona wpadła do kuchni i nagle otoczyło ją jasne, ciepłe światło. Bezpieczeństwo.

Osunęła się na kolana, z trudem przełknęła nieznośną gulę w gardle i wreszcie była wolna. Mogła krzyczeć, mogła wyć, wreszcie mogła pozbyć się tego czegoś szalejącego w piersi!

Harry dopadł ją pierwszy, objął z całej siły i choć dziewczyna miotała się na boki, udało mu się ją utrzymać. Sekundę później Ginny uklęknęła po jej drugiej stronie i nie zwracając uwagi na jej krzyk, przytuliła mocno.

– Hermiono... uspokój się...

Harry potrząsnął głową i zacisnął wokół niej ramiona.

– To nie pomoże! – zawołał do Ginny.

– To co mam robić?!

– Trzymaj! Nie puszczaj!

Hermiona zachłysnęła się, krzyk zamarł na chwilę, a potem zajęczała przeraźliwie... i wybuchnęła płaczem. Wreszcie. Osunęła się bezwładnie na Ginny i zaczęła szlochać, tuląc się do niej, łapiąc ją za włosy i za ubranie trzęsącymi się dłońmi i ciągnąć ku sobie.

Harry odczekał jeszcze chwilę i odsunął się powoli.

– Przytul ją – poradził rudowłosej i wstał z westchnieniem.

– Gdzie idziesz?! – zaprotestowała cicho Ginny.

– Zrobić gorącej czekolady.

Hermiona płakała trochę ciszej, ale za to coraz mocniej. Ginny zaczęła głaskać ją uspokajająco po plecach i stwierdziła, że przyjaciółka ma przemoczony sweter.

– Zawołaj Stworka – powiedziała do Harry'ego, który znalazł dużą tabliczkę czekolady i zaczął ją łamać na małe kawałki. – I przynieś jej mój sweter od mamy. Ten, co mi dała na ostatnie Boże Narodzenie.

– Jeśli Stworek jeszcze żyje – odparł ponuro Harry, bo to właśnie skrzat miał pecha otworzyć Hermionie drzwi, którymi sekundę później przygwoździła go do ściany.

Kiedy szloch przeszedł w łkanie, a potem w cichy płacz, Harry wrócił z grubym brązowym swetrem, a Stworek, pocierając czoło, przyczłapał z kubkiem gorącej czekolady.

– Hermiona... – powiedziała cichym, uspokajającym głosem Ginny. – No, już dobrze...

_Wcale nie jest dobrze...._ Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i zachłysnęła się płaczem.

– Chodź, usiądziesz i napijesz się czegoś ciepłego.

Ginny udało się odsunąć trochę przyjaciółkę, Hermiona uniosła z trudem głowę i otworzyła zapuchnięte oczy.

– Panienka Miona ma czekoladę – zaproponował usłużnie Stworek. – Panienka poczuje się natychmiast lepiej!

Nie było mowy, żeby Hermiona mogła utrzymać sama kubek, więc Harry przystawił go jej do ust i przechylił. Hermiona wzięła łyk, choć trochę pociekło jej po brodzie, przełknęła i natychmiast zwymiotowała prosto na klęczącą przed nią Ginny.

– O, cholera... – skrzywiła się rudowłosa.

– ...aszam...

– Nic się nie stało – zapewnił ją Harry, na co jego dziewczyna posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Pół godziny później obie dziewczyny były umyte i przebrane, kuchnia posprzątana i wszyscy siedzieli na ławach dookoła stołu. Hermiona w zasadzie pół-leżała, opierając głowę na ręku, trzymając w drugiej kubek z czekoladą i po prostu pochylając do niego głowę za każdym razem, gdy brała mały łyk.

Harry popatrzył na nią uważnie i musiał przyznać, że po dzielnej, wojowniczej Hermionie, którą pamiętał z ostatnich lat, nie pozostał nawet ślad. W tej chwili widział raczej małą dziewczynkę, która kuliła się ze strachu pod ścianą na widok olbrzymiego górskiego trolla.

– Naprawdę byłoby lepiej, gdybym ja tam poszedł.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Nie – odparła i zakłuło ją gardło, trochę obolałe od krzyku. To przypomniało jej natychmiast Azkaban i bezwiednie zacisnęła pięści.

Severus Snape zawsze wydawał się jej niezniszczalny. Szorstki w obyciu, gwałtowny, twardy, zdecydowany. Ten strzęp człowieka, który znalazła skulony na gołej ziemi w Azkabanie, zupełnie go nie przypominał.  _Boże, niech on wróci...!_

Co prawda gorąca czekolada zrobiła swoje i powoli jej ciało rozluźniło się tak bardzo, że nawet nie miała siły siedzieć, ale na samo wspomnienie aż jęknęła.

Ginny przytuliła Hermionę i pocałowała w głowę.

– Nie mówmy o tym.

– Musimy.

Wypiła kolejne dwa łyki słodkiego napoju i spojrzała na Harry'ego.

– Powiedział... że to Bryant i White.

Harry powstrzymał zniecierpliwione prychnięcie.

Jeśli Snape był niewinny, to było oczywiste. Przynajmniej oni.

Jeśli był winny, to było oczywiste, że właśnie ich oskarżał. Ale biorąc pod uwagę stan Hermiony, nie odważył się tego powiedzieć.

– To ja i Rich mieliśmy poprowadzić tą sprawę – powiedział. – I to Roger... White zaproponował nam, żebyśmy się zamienili.

– Wiedziałeś? – zdziwiła się niemrawo Hermiona. – Miałeś jakieś... przeczucie?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie. Gawain powiedział mi, że mam dostać sprawę ze Snape'm i wszyscy widzieli, że mi to nie na rękę. I wtedy Roger powiedział, że może oni wezmą to, a my weźmiemy od nich... Inną sprawę.

Hermiona dopiła czekoladę i odsunęła kubek.

– Harry, musimy go stamtąd wyciągnąć – oznajmiła.

– Hermiono...

– Jak najszybciej! – dodała z naciskiem. – Musimy się pospieszyć. On tego nie przeżyje!

W jej głosie pojawiły się na nowo nutki histerii i Ginny objęła ją ramionami.

– Wyciągniemy go – zapewniła ją.

Harry popatrzył na swoją dziewczynę, która posłała mu spojrzenie typu „Nawet-nie-próbuj!" i skinął głową.

– Dobrze. Ale zanim cokolwiek zrobię, muszę się upewnić... kto dokładnie za tym stoi.

– Bryant i White.

– Ale może jest jeszcze ktoś inny. I jeśli powstrzymamy tę dwójkę i uwolnimy Snape'a, dowie się o tym natychmiast i wszyscy jesteśmy martwi.

– Dlaczego po prostu nie pójdziesz do Gawaina, nie powiesz mu wszystkiego i nie zaczniecie szukać razem? – zapytała Ginny. – Tak byłoby o wiele szybciej i moglibyście wyciągnąć profesora Snape'a już jutro.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią z nagłą wdzięcznością, za to Harry z posępną miną i rudowłosa natychmiast wyczuła, że jest źle.

– ...Tak?

– W dniu, w którym zmarła, Gryzelda miała rano spotkanie z Gawainem.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadło głuche milczenie, które przerwała Ginny.

– W takim razie mamy jeszcze jedno wyjście. Będzie trzeba go wyciągnąć z Azkabanu podstępem.

Chłopak potaknął i wstał od stołu. Miał już dość „gdybania".

– Hermiono, zostań tu na noc, wykluczone, żebyś w takim stanie była sama.

– A ty wybierasz się do Ministerstwa? – spytała domyślnie Ginny.

– Dokładnie. O tej porze nikogo już tam nie ma, więc będę kopał tak długo, aż dowiem się, co się dzieje.

– Nie musisz się spieszyć. Hermiona już dobrze się mną zaopiekuje – zapewniła go.

Dziewczyna nagle poczuła, że kocha Ginny.

– Harry... – powiedziała, ściskając z wdzięcznością rękę rudowłosej. – Przy okazji zrób mi kolejną przepustkę. Na jutro.

 


	16. Rozdział 16

Grimmauld Place 12

Około 20:00

 

Gdy Harry wyszedł, Hermiona zwlokła się z ławy, usiadła na podłodze przed kominkiem, w którym płonął ogień, i objęła się ramionami. Natychmiast zrobiło się jej niewygodnie, ale równocześnie miała wrażenie, że właśnie tego teraz potrzebowała.

_Merlinie, jak niewygodnie musi być Severusowi Snape’owi... Skoro on znosi to jakimś cudem, ty też możesz wytrzymać._

Ginny usiadła koło niej, więc Hermiona przechyliła się i oparła głowę na jej ramieniu.

– Wytrzyma – powiedziała spokojnym tonem rudowłosa, a Hermiona była pewna, że nie Harry’ego ma na myśli.

Ginny miała niezwykły talent dostrzegania i rozumienia ludzkich emocji. Już kiedy była w Hogwarcie, wyraźnie wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak z Severusem Snape’m.

 Miał złą opinię nie tylko wśród uczniów, ale i nauczycieli, ale gdy tylko był w pobliżu, Ginny widziała w nim kogoś zupełnie innego. Czerń i biel. Jakby jej wzrok przebijał się przez tarczę, którą postawił. A ten ktoś, kogo widziała, zupełnie nie pasował do tego, co widzieli inni.

 

Ale nie mówiła o tym nikomu. Ona, która tak straszliwie pomyliła się co do Toma Riddle'a, miałaby przekonywać innych, że Snape był DOBRY? Więc zignorowała swój instynkt, bojąc się głupich uwag i komentarzy.

I – czuła to wyraźnie – tego, że Jemu to się nie spodoba, choć zupełnie nie rozumiała dlaczego.

Ale gdy tylko Harry zdradził jego prawdziwą rolę, zrozumiała natychmiast.

Bardzo szybko okazało się, że jej zdolności to magiczny dar, równie cenny, co dar Widzenia, który mają prawdziwe wieszczki.

Ginny potrafiła wyczuć prawdę i fałsz, dostrzec nawet najlepiej skrywane uczucia strachu, nienawiści, wdzięczności, smutku czy miłości lub radości, ale nie umiała określić przyczyny.

Od roku pracowała jako Afektolog. Czasem współpracowała z Aurorami, uczestniczyła w wyjątkowo trudnych procesach przed Wizengamotem, asystowała przy weryfikacji wstępnej Niewymownych, pomagała firmom takim jak Jinks & Hyde w definiowaniu zagrożeń i dostosowywaniu poziomu zaklęć obronnych i kilka razy już prowadziła seanse lecznicze razem z Uzdrowicielami Umysłu.

Hermiona żałowała, że po procesie Severusa Snape'a odcięła się od Weasleyów. Gdyby miała z nimi kontakt, Ginny na pewno odkryłaby, co się z nią dzieje.

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia, w jakich warunkach on tam przebywa – westchnęła ciężko.

– Stop – ucięła przyjaciółka. – Nie myśl o tym. To w niczym nie pomoże. Zamiast tego zastanówmy się, co możemy zrobić, żeby jutro było lepiej.

Merlinie, jak dobrze było mieć przy sobie Ginny!

Niestety dar Ginny nie miał nic wspólnego z widzeniem przyszłości, więc dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, że straszliwie się myliła.

.

Hogsmeade, Dworek „Złote Zaklęcie"

Sala Reprezentacyjna

20:10

 

Okiennice dużych okien zostały zamknięte, żeby zapewnić spokój i dyskrecję uczestnikom spotkania, więc duża sala rozświetlona była setkami świec tkwiących w trzech dużych żyrandolach. Płomienie migotały w kryształowych wisiorach, krzesząc tęczowe iskry, połyskiwały w zdobionych złotem łańcuchach i lśniły w porcelanowych talerzach i kielichach, w których teraz, na koniec spotkania, można było znaleźć resztki wina lub szampana.

Zewsząd dobiegały odgłosy rozmów, śmiechu, szelest rolek pergaminu, składanych dokumentów, przesuwanych krzeseł i stukot dziesiątek par butów. Żeby uniknąć wieczornego chłodu, na dwóch kominkach odłączonych od sieci Fiuu płonął ogień, którego ulotny zapach mieszał się z ostrą wonią męskich perfum oraz słodyczy, których resztki leżały jeszcze na tacach rozstawionych gęsto na wielkim, okrągłym stole.

Rufus Haehner odsunął ostrożnie kałamarz, otarł końcówkę pióra i z zadowoloną miną schował do torby.

A miał powody, żeby się cieszyć.

Od dwóch lat jako Przewodniczący Rady Eliksirotwórców organizował co miesiąc spotkanie angielskich wytwórców eliksirów, maści, nalewek, kropli zapachowych i „leków". Prócz takich sław jak Timothy Jenkins z Eliksir House, Stefan Tylor z MediLab, Leoncjusz Powell z Pracowni Eliksirów Powella, Barabasz Been ze Zdrowej Kropli czy Alex Rayleigh z AR Group zapraszał na nie wiele innych osób. Od samego początku przychodzili na nie zwolennicy uzdrawiania metodami domowymi (Babcia wie lepiej niż sam Mungo!) i producenci nalewek na bazie alkoholu (było w nich zdecydowanie więcej alkoholu niż czegokolwiek innego). Przed rokiem dołączyła do nich również grupka świeżo upieczonych studentów Wyższej Czarodziejskiej Szkoły Leczniczej mugolskiego pochodzenia, którzy proponowali sięgnięcie po niektóre mugolskie lekarstwa, określane tam jako „biomedycyna".

Rufus proponował omówienie nowych osiągnięć w dziedzinie uzdrawiania, podzielenie się doświadczeniem i wolną wymianę poglądów, ale pierwsze dziesięć spotkań skończyło się awanturami, miotaniem urokami i jednym pojedynkiem poza salą. Domyślał się, że nie będzie łatwo, więc kontynuował spotkania i powoli, powoli uczestnicy zaczęli się wzajemnie tolerować i w końcu kilka miesięcy temu wreszcie!!! zaczęły się konstruktywne dyskusje.

Dziś zdecydowaną większością głosów zapadła decyzja zgłoszenia w Ministerstwie projektu ustawy o zwiększenie dotacji na badania naukowe i wyrażenie otwartego poparcia dla alternatywnych dla Kliniki ośrodków leczniczych.

Teraz wszyscy powoli zbierali się do wyjścia. Niektórzy rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami, z holu dochodził śmiech, a kilku niedożywionych dojadało rozmaite słodkości z Miodowego Królestwa.

Rufus kątem oka przyglądał się, jak Powell spakował notatki do dużej skórzanej torby, uścisnął ręce Beenowi, Jenkinsowi i Tylorowi, stanął koło Alex Rayleigh, która akurat porządkowała swoją torebkę i odłożyła ją na sąsiedni talerz, by mu podać rękę do ucałowania, pozdrowił wszystkich pozostałych i wyszedł raźnym krokiem.

– Leoncjusz wygląda, jakby zrzucił kilka latek – odezwał się Tylor, odgarniając znów do tyłu gęste włosy z przedwcześnie postarzałej twarzy.

– Może stworzył na nowo Kamień Filozoficzny i się do tego nie przyznał? – mruknął Barabasz.

– Zdrajca jeden.

I obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. Alex poprawiła elegancką szatę w kolorze ognistej czerwieni, która wspaniale pasowała do jej czarnych włosów i smagłej cery, i obróciła się do mężczyzn.

– Panowie, chciałabym wam podziękować za dzisiejszy wieczór. Był nad wyraz udany.

Jenkins obrzucił jej figurę tęsknym spojrzeniem i sięgnął po płaszcz.

– Alex, nie będzie pani za zimno w tak... zwiewnej sukni?

– Mam pelerynę w szatni – odparła, ignorując zupełnie jego sugestię. – Dobranoc.

Podała każdemu z nich do pocałunku dłoń i wyszła eleganckim krokiem, pozostawiając po sobie zapach eleganckich perfum. Tylor stuknął lekko Jenkinsa łokciem w bok i wskazał ją głową.

– Po twoim spojrzeniu wnioskuję, że wieczór mógłby być jeszcze bardziej udany, gdyby pozwoliła ci odprowadzić się do domu.

– I zostać do śniadania – dodał Been.

– Och, przestańcie pieprzyć! – prychnął Jenkins. – Chodźmy...

– O to-to! Może ją jeszcze spotkasz w szatni! Stefan, idziesz?

Rufus popatrzył na trójkę mężczyzn; jednego nadąsanego, a dwóch uśmiechniętych, którzy ruszyli ku wyjściu i uznał, że to spotkanie było prawdziwym sukcesem. Oczywiście wiedział, że od jutra ci sami ludzie zaczną na nowo rywalizować ze sobą, ale dziś zachowywali się jak grupa dobrych przyjaciół. To był ogromny postęp w porównaniu do poprzednich miesięcy. I to poparcie...

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go coraz bliższy stukot obcasów na marmurowej posadzce. Jak wszyscy, spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył Alex, która podeszła pospiesznie do stołu. Kobieta sięgnęła po torebkę, brudząc przy okazji jasnobeżową pelerynę okruszkami i paprochami ze stołu, rozejrzała się, zgarnęła coś z krzesła, po czym wyszła.

.

Ministerstwo Magii

Poziom 1 – Archiwum

21:00

 

Harry zaliczał się do niewielkiej grupy pracowników, którzy mogli wejść do Ministerstwa po godzinie dziewiętnastej. Był przecież Aurorem, a Aurorzy z racji prowadzonych śledztw często musieli pracować w nocy czy w soboty lub niedziele. Poza nimi takie prawo miał oczywiście Minister i jego ochrona, wszyscy Niewymowni oraz pracownicy zagadkowo brzmiącego Wydziału Bardzo Ważnych Członków Sekcji M I Trx. Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia czym ci ludzie się zajmowali, ale starał się trzymać od nich z daleka. Wyglądali i zachowywali się jak szare eminencje i na całe mile zalatywało polityką.

Prócz nich, sprzątaczek i strażnika nikt inny nie miał prawa się tu kręcić.

Winda, którą można było dostać się do Ministerstwa z zewnątrz, była wyłączana o siódmej wieczorem, ale nawet gdyby była czynna, Harry i tak wolał posłużyć się siecią Fiuu. Gdzie by się nie ruszył, zostawiał za sobą ślady – kominki i toalety były pod ciągłym nadzorem i każda podróż zapisywana była w rejestrach. Windy również. Gdyby ktoś z Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa znalazł go gdzieś w środku budynku, bez śladu wejścia, zwróciłoby to większą uwagę niż zwykłe wejście i wyjście. A tak przynajmniej wyglądało to tak, jakby pracował. Nad sprawą tych cholernych czarnych gnatów.

Nie kryjąc się, wyskoczył z kominka w pustym i niemal ciemnym Atrium i poszedł do wind – pojedyncze kroki odbijające się echem od ścian zabrzmiały tak niesamowicie, że po przejściu pierwszych paru jardów aż przystanął i zaczął nasłuchiwać.

Ale już w Kwaterze Głównej narzucił na siebie pelerynę i przyświecając sobie różdżką, dosłownie przekopał biurka Rogera i Paula.

Musiał przyznać, że nie wiedział czego szuka. I co CHCE znaleźć. Hermiona nie była w stanie, w którym mogliby cokolwiek przedyskutować i zaplanować i to w dużej mierze dzięki niemu samemu. Trzeba było zakazać jej tam iść, a nie tylko proponować, że może on tam pójdzie!

Teraz po prostu miał nadzieję, że coś mu wpadnie w oko; jakiś dokument, notatka, jakaś pieprzona plama czekolady.

Ale nic nie znalazł, więc obrzucił smętnym wzrokiem drzwi do gabinetu Gawaina, do którego bez zaklęcia nie mógł wejść, i poszedł do Archiwum.

– Biuro Ministra Magii wraz z Sekretariatem i Służbami Pomocniczymi, Wydział Personalny, w tym Biura Administracyjne, Wydział Prawny, Wydział Płac oraz Wydział Osobowy, z Biurem Rejestracji i Usług. Archiwum – oznajmił kobiecy głos, winda zatrzymała się z szarpnięciem i tylko jeszcze chwilę słychać było podzwanianie łańcuchów.

Jako że w Archiwum nie było okien, światło zapaliło się natychmiast samo, jak tylko otworzył drzwi. Harry pociągnął za klamkę bramki, która dziś rano była otwarta, ale ta ani drgnęła.

– Cholera. Alohomora!

Bramka z głośnym szczękiem otworzyła się, więc przeszedł za barierkę i tak jak w Kwaterze, zgasił na wszelki wypadek światło i zamknął bramkę Colloportusem.

Duże pomieszczenie nagle wydało mu się ciasne i ponure i Harry czuł się tak, jakby niewidoczne ściany pchały się na niego. Stos papierów na stole Liz zniknął, co go wcale nie dziwiło. Biorąc pod uwagę restrykcyjne przepisy dotyczące przetrzymywania dokumentów i jeszcze bardziej restrykcyjne, jeśli chodzi o prawo do ich przeglądania, nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zostawiłby na wierzchu pliku dokumentów, z których niektóre mogłyby być tajne! Miał ślepe szczęście, że dziś rano mógł rzucić okiem na inne dokumenty i przypuszczał, że Liz niemal natychmiast musiała żałować, że mu na to pozwoliła. Cóż, ona nikomu o tym nie powie. On też nie.

Nie znając zupełnie układu dokumentów w archiwum, nie miał wyboru i musiał przejrzeć je całe.

Zaczął od lewej, podszedł do pierwszego rzędu regałów, które biegły daleko w głąb pomieszczenia i dostrzegł niewielki napis „Auror". Na następnym metalowa tabliczka oznajmiała „Bunty Goblinów – XVII/XVIII". Taki sam był na dwóch dalszych.

Harry przypuszczał, że w Archiwum wszystko ułożone będzie w kolejności alfabetycznej i już cieszył się, że dokumenty znajdzie pod S, bo to odpowiadało zarówno „ **Snape** 'owi", jak i „ **Spec** -jalnym procesom", ale teraz zrozumiał, że wszystko poukładane jest tematycznie i aż prychnął, rozzłoszczony.

_Więc po pierwsze nie wiesz, co to ma być – Proces, Snape, Wizengamot czy inna cholera, a po drugie nie masz pojęcia, gdzie to może tu być!_

Zanosiło się na to, że Ginny znów miała rację. Spędzi tu pół nocy. I to dla kogo, dla Snape'a!

I nagle przypomniała mu się wymizerowana mina Hermiony, na nowo zalało go poczucie winy, więc ścisnął mocniej różdżkę i ruszył dalej.

Słabe światło błądziło po regałach, wyłaniając z miękkiego mroku równe rzędy akt, powpychanych ciasno rolek pergaminów, na których zalegała warstewka kurzu, która tłumiła wszystkie dźwięki. Gdzieniegdzie błyskały niewielkie tabliczki oznaczające początek następnego tematu.

Gdy docierał do odległej ściany, wchodził w następny i ponieważ zaczynał od tyłu, bacznie szukał tematu. Poza tym nie przyglądał się specjalnie zawartości, starając się wziąć to na logikę. Ani „Klauzula 73", ani „MACUSA" nie mogły się odnosić do Snape'a, ale gdy doszedł do tematu „Morderstwa mugoli", zabiło mu szybciej serce.

Zaczął od drugiego końca i szybko zorientował się, że wszystko posegregowane jest po latach i dopiero w obrębie każdego roku akta ułożone są alfabetycznie. Mrucząc pod nosem, odszukał rok 2003 i literkę S. Były tam tylko dwa cienkie dokumenty, więc unikając wyjmowania ich, delikatnie odgiął brzegi i natychmiast pobłogosławił idiotyczny przepis spinania i opisywania wszystkiego cal od lewego górnego rogu. „Smith, Anthony" i „Singer, Joanna". Czyli to nie tu!

Znalazł Snape'a cztery rzędy dalej. Doszedł do stołu Liz, wśliznął się między kolejne regały i znalazł temat „Spec – Wizengamot" i coś w nim podskoczyło.

_To tu! Musi być tu!_

Rok 2003 miał zaledwie dwa cale długości i tylko trzy pliki dokumentów. Opis trzeciego, cal od lewego górnego rogu, brzmiał „S. Snape".

Harry nie wahał się nawet sekundy. Wyciągnął cały plik, usiadł na ziemi i otworzył przeźroczystą okładkę.

W tym momencie na brzegu każdego z dokumentów pojawił się jego numer identyfikacyjny A-113, ten sam, co był wyryty na odznace.

Znalazł zeznanie Uzdrowiciela Johnsona i zmusił się do choćby pobieżnego przeczytania. Dalej był raport z diagnozy zwłok Griffina, zeznania wszystkich pracowników Pracowni Eliksirów Powella, analiza Augiego wykazująca, że w czekoladowej plamie nie ma nic szkodliwego i decyzja o zamknięciu sprawy. Nic specjalnego.

Drżąc z niecierpliwości, przewrócił długą na ponad dwie stopy kartkę pergaminu i znalazł analizę drugiej czekoladowej plamy. Przeczytał ją raz, a potem drugi.

Hermiona wyraźnie mu powiedziała, że uwarzyła dokładnie taką samą truciznę, z trzema szkodliwymi składnikami. Raport mówił tylko o krwiowcu i sugerował, że składnik ten rozkłada się w kilka godzin po uwarzeniu eliksiru.

Zdaniem Hermiony Snape wykrył krwiowiec w plamie sprzed jednego czy dwóch dni.

_Może Hermiona się myli, Snape tylko się nią posłużył i to on stworzył tę truciznę, zamordował kumpla i zaczął mordować mugoli... ale jeśli tak, to w takim razie czemu nie pozbył się Hermiony? Przecież mógł ją zabić z dziecinną łatwością._

_Bo jeśli to nie on... i odkrył składniki, analizując pierwszą czekoladową plamę..._

_Ale jak mógł to zrobić kilka dni później, skoro ta jakaś Sanguinaria znika z eliksiru już po kilku godzinach...???_

Wrócił do poprzedniego raportu Augiego i porównał je ze sobą. Na pewno pisała je jedna i ta sama osoba.

Harry zacisnął bezwiednie zęby i przewrócił stronę.

Na kolejnej było zeznanie Snape'a z poniedziałkowego przesłuchania, a następnie analiza Aurorów, w której po ustaleniu następujących faktów:

– eliksir musiał być uwarzony między siódmą i ósmą rano;

– o tej porze w ściśle strzeżonej Pracowni nie było nikogo poza pracownikami, co dowodził rejestr na Recepcji i brak śladów włamania;

– do stworzenia tej całkowicie nieznanej trucizny potrzebna była wiedza na poziomie Mistrza Eliksirów

wnioskowali o postawienie w stan oskarżenia Severusa Snape'a, jako najbardziej podejrzanego. Jednocześnie z uwagi na charakter sprawy oraz podejrzanego, wnioskowali o tryb tajny, uproszczony.

_Cholera, to był najbardziej oczywisty wniosek. Sam bym o to wnioskował. Żadnego publicznego procesu, żeby nie było nacisków opinii publicznej na Wizengamot. No i padło na Gryzeldę..._

_Biedna Hermiona._

Rozgoryczony, przewrócił stronę i zamarł.

Zgodnie z kolejnym dokumentem, we wtorek szóstego maja Paul Bryant i Roger White eskortowali Snape'a do Azkabanu na przyspieszony proces, na którym złożyli obszerne zeznania.

TO nie mogła być prawda.

Może nie pamiętałby daty, którą miał sprawdzić dla Hermiony, gdyby nie to, że tego samego dnia zmarła Gryzelda! Zgodnie z tym, co pisali Roger i Paul Gavinowi, we wtorek szóstego maja nie wydarzyło się nic specjalnego! Nie napisali choć słowa o tym, że Snape był w areszcie w Ministerstwie! Że eskortowali go do Azkabanu i że uczestniczyli w rozprawie! Na której przecież został skazany!

Gwałtownym szarpnięciem przewrócił stronę i znalazł wyrok. Obrócił go i zobaczył jeszcze jeden dokument. Orzeczenie o wykonaniu wyroku...

„ Orzeczeniem Wizengamotu wyrok przez Ucałowanie przez Dementora wykonany ma być w piątek, 9 maja 2003 roku.  
Do czasu egzekucji więzień ma przebywać w celi Skazanych".

_O jasna cholera..._

W piątek. Za dwa dni.

W zasadzie wyzbył się już wątpliwości co do Snape'a, teraz próbował wymyślić, kto prócz Rogera, Paula i Augiego, był w to zamieszany!

_Widać faktycznie oskarżyli go niesłusznie. I dlatego zorganizowali proces w Azkabanie, z dala od czarodziejskiego świata?_

_Więc jeśli tak, to czemu Gryzelda nic ci nie powiedziała, jak się widzieliście tuż przed południem?_

_Dlatego, że to było tajne przesłuchanie? Może..._

Wiedział z całą pewnością, że Roger i Paul sami nie daliby rady zorganizować utajnionego, przyspieszonego procesu, a Augie nic nie znaczył. Co wskazywało wyraźnie na to, że stał za tym ktoś wyżej.

_Może nie napisali Gawainowi o Snapie, bo to ON zabronił im o tym pisać? I może w jakiś sposób wywarli presję na Gryzeldzie i potem..._

W tym momencie rozległ się szczęk otwieranych drzwi i w Archiwum zaświeciło się światło. Harry miał czas tylko rzucić Nox, kiedy jakaś niewidoczna ręka zaświeciła swoją różdżkę, zgasło światło i w nagłych ciemnościach widać było tylko tańczący świetlisty punkcik, który popłynął w jego kierunku.

Harry'emu przemknęły przez myśl dwie rzeczy. Że ten ktoś raczej nie ma peleryny niewidki, więc pewnie rzucił na siebie kameleona. I że raczej nie ma... uczciwych zamiarów.

I biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, wiedział, po co ten ktoś przyszedł.

Po pieprzone akta, które on trzymał właśnie w ręku i będąc prawie na brzegu regałów, nie mógł zaświecić różdżki, żeby włożyć je na miejsce.

I nawet gdyby mógł odesłać je zaklęciem, na aktach widniał teraz jego numer.

Nie mając wyboru, jak najciszej podniósł się na klęczki, wstał i cofnął się w mrok...

.

Morze Północne, Azkaban

Północ

 

Severus z trudem odepchnął rękę Dumbledore'a, który chwycił go za szaty i przyciągnął ku sobie.

– Jesteś tchórzem, Severusie. Musiałem cię błagać, żebyś odważył się zrobić to, co mi przyrzekłeś – wycharczał starzec i zaśmiał się śmiechem szaleńca. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że boisz się zabić. Przecież zabijałeś już wcześniej...? Wtedy też się bałeś?

– Idź stąd! Zostaw mnie! Jak zawsze się mylisz – chciał parsknąć szyderczo, ale w otaczającej go ciszy usłyszał tylko cichy jęk.

Dumbledore zniknął, ale z ciemności wynurzył się kolejny oprawca. Syriusz Black. Podszedł do niego i Severus zobaczył, że ma na sobie zniszczone, przegniłe ubranie, długą brodę i jest cały brudny i wychudzony.

– Jesteś tchórzem, Smarkerusie. Jesteś żałosny – wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha. – Popatrz na mnie. Wytrzymałem tu ponad dziesięć lat. A ty poddajesz się po kilku tygodniach? Po jednym dniu? Ja też cierpiałem. Mnie też wszystko bolało. Też byłem głodny i spragniony i telepałem się z zimna i równocześnie płonąłem z gorączki.

– Odczep się, Black. Idź do swojego kumpla Pottera – spróbował odpowiedzieć Severus, lecz znów z ust wyrwał mu się słaby jęk.

Ale Black go usłyszał.

– Nie ma już mojego kumpla Pottera. Zabiłeś go. I zabiłeś jego żonę. Pamiętasz Lily? Tę Lily, którą nazwałeś szlamą? Ją też zabiłeś.

Severus zamachnął się, złapał Blacka za gardło i jednym lekkim ruchem wyrzucił setki jardów w górę.

Ale nie ośmielił się już nawet myśleć o Lily. Nie miał prawa. Zabójcy nie myślą o swoich ofiarach.

Zamiast tego spróbował pomyśleć o prawdziwym życiu, przypomnieć sobie, jak pachniały ingrediencje, jak wyglądał park w Hogwarcie, jak wyglądał wschód słońca, którego już nigdy nie zobaczy.

Otworzył oczy i oto przed nim zaczęło wstawać słońce. Zobaczył rąbek wysuwający się spoza  marmurowego nagrobka... ale coś było nie tak...

Słońce wstało, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych kolorów. Jego promienie nie grzały. Były... martwe.

Raptem wskazówki zegara zwariowały i zaczęły się kręcić we wszystkich kierunkach. I rozległ się straszny hałas. To zegary zaczęły dzwonić, wszystkie w tym samym rytmie. Słyszał ten hałas w sobie, pulsujący bólem rozsadzającym mu czaszkę, pulsujący w rękach, w nogach i szamoczący się w jego piersi. W rytmie jego oszalałego serca. 

 


	17. Rozdział 17

Grimmauld Place 12

Północ

 

Gdy Harry wyszedł przez kominek do kuchni, wszędzie dookoła panowała cisza. Otrzepał rękawy, nalał sobie szklankę zimnej wody i wypił duszkiem i właśnie odstawiał szklankę do zlewu, gdy rozległy się ciche kroki i do kuchni weszła Ginny.

– No i jak? – spytała półgłosem, kładąc palec na ustach.

– Hermiona śpi?

– Jeszcze. A może znów. Na razie.

– To znaczy? – powiedział z naciskiem. – Nie jestem w nastroju na zgadywanie.

Rudowłosa usiadła na ławie koło chłopaka i odrzuciła do tyłu długie włosy.

– To znaczy, że przysypia na chwilę, budzi się z krzykiem i tak w kółko. Biedaczka. Ale ja byłam pierwsza. Więc jak?

Harry osunął się na ławę obok i kiwnął głową.

– Hermiona ma rację. Snape jest niewinny.

– Jak widzę, cały czas miałeś co do tego wątpliwości?

W czasie i po procesie Snape'a spierali się nie raz na temat tego, jak bardzo to było oczywiste. 

– Posłuchaj, Ginny. Praca Aurora polega na UDOWODNIENIU winy, a nie kierowaniu się przeczuciami, że ktoś jest winny lub nie – westchnął ciężko. – Możesz być nie wiem jak pewna, ale póki nie masz w ręku dowodu, to, co czujesz, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia.

– Wiem – odparła Ginny i pieszczotliwym ruchem odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła. – A w twoim wypadku nie pomaga fakt, że tu chodzi właśnie o niego.

– Chciałem przyznać rację Hermionie i równo...

– No i co??? – dobiegł ich pełen napięcia głos od strony drzwi.

Oboje obrócili się równocześnie i zobaczyli Hermionę owiniętą kurczowo kocem, wpatrującą się w nich wielkimi oczami.

Harry natychmiast zaczął opowiadać, co znalazł w aktach. Hermiona usiadła na podłodze na wprost nich i słuchała, kołysząc się miarowo do przodu i do tyłu, zaś Ginny dopytywała się o niektóre szczegóły, bo nie znała jeszcze całej sprawy.

– I boisz się, że Gawain jest w to zamieszany? – spytała w końcu Hermiona, gdy zapadła cisza.

– Owszem. Więc zanim pójdę do niego i powiem mu, co odkryłem, muszę go sprawdzić.

– Jak chcesz to zrobić?

– Muszę sprawdzić w rejestrze Wizengamotu, czy ta rozprawa naprawdę się odbyła. To, co miałem w ręku, to były tylko nasze wewnętrzne dokumenty, które Roger i Paul zdali do Archiwum. Mogli w nich napisać, co chcieli...

– Sfałszować wyrok Wizengamotu? – zdziwiła się Ginny.

– To proste. Raz ktoś coś takiego zrobił, dla żartów, w Kwaterze.

Peter wydrukował na maszynie do pisania wyrok, który nakazywał kobietom Aurorom zapinanie bluzek dopiero od czwartego guzika w dół i siadanie koło innych w odległości nie większej niż cztery cale. Tamtego dnia Klaudia użyła takich słów, których on sam nie był w stanie nawet wymówić. Wyrok wyglądał jak prawdziwy i Gawain dostał wtedy szału.

Ale jak można było zrobić go dla żartu, można było zrobić i wyrok „naprawdę".

– Więc czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?

– Bo – powiedział nagle zdenerwowany Harry – ktoś inny wpadł na dokładnie ten sam pomysł, co ja. Kiedy już skończyłem czytać akta i miałem je odłożyć na miejsce, do Archiwum wkradł się ktoś inny!

– Wiesz kto? – spytały chórem obie dziewczyny.

– Nie, bo rzucił na siebie kameleona i zgasił światło. I z początku bałem się, że przyszedł po akta Snape'a, ale na szczęście nie. Ale grzebał w jakichś w tym samym rzędzie, więc musiałem czekać, aż skończy.

– Ale zrobisz to jutro? – zaniepokoiła się Hermiona.

– Możesz być pewna, że tak!

Zrobiło się już późno, każdy był zmęczony, więc po krótkiej chwili wszyscy poszli spać. Kiedy Harry położył się koło Ginny, dziewczyna postukała go w pierś.

– Jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz.

Harry wymościł głowę na poduszce i spojrzał w aksamitną czerń przed sobą.

– Nie chciałem tego mówić przy Hermionie. Snape jest skazany na Pocałunek Dementora. W piątek.

Rudowłosa aż usiadła z wrażenia.

– O, Merlinie! Więc masz... Tylko jeden dzień – dokończyła słabo.

.

Mieszkanie Paula

07:00

 

Godzina siódma rano przyszła zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie. Paul chwilę jeszcze leżał w łóżku, rozkoszując się ciepłą pościelą, ale po paru minutach jak najciszej wstał, poprawił kołdrę na Mii i poszedł się umyć i ubrać.

Kiedy się golił, przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze i doszedł do wniosku, że wygląda kiepsko.

Wczoraj o dwudziestej pierwszej miał spotkanie z Tylorem, który przekazał mu, że trucizna została już podana w czekoladzie i Ognistej Whisky na Pokątnej i kazał mu znaleźć na następny dzień informacje na temat rozmaitych procesów i niezakończonych spraw dotyczących trucizn. Tak więc Paul nie miał innego wyjścia, jak wkraść się do Archiwum Ministerstwa i spędził ponad dwie godziny na szperaniu we wszystkich aktach.

Tylor mógł kazać mu się przygotować na pierwszą falę chorych i zgonów, ale cholernik nie powiedział, jak to zrobić! I patrząc na cienie pod oczami, Paul miał duże wątpliwości, CZY uda mu się nic po sobie nie pokazać. Już dziś.

Czuł się winny. I czuł się z tym strasznie źle. I chyba z tego poczucia winy miał wrażenie, że inni wiedzą. Kiedy w nocy siedział w Archiwum, cały czas miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany.

_Pora wziąć się w garść._

Przemył twarz zimną wodą, nałożył szaty Aurora i wziął śniadanie do pracy. Ludzie z pewnością będą rozmawiać ze sobą o tym, co się dzieje, może Gawain będzie chciał wysłać kogoś do Kliniki, więc na wszelki wypadek zaplanował papierkową robotę i zamierzał dziś i jutro spędzić w Kwaterze, słuchać i obserwować.

A w piątek po południu musiał się wybrać do Azkabanu, żeby potwierdzić wykonanie wyroku.

.

Grimmauld Place 12

O tej samej porze

 

– Czy panicz Harry chce jeszcze herbaty? Może jedną kiełbaskę? Panna Inny! Stworek zrobił ulubione śniadanie panienki! I dla panny Miony! Tosty z dżemem truskawkowym! Stworek sam go zrobił tego lata! A może panna Miona chce coś innego?

Jedyną osobą, która miała energię dziś rano, był właśnie Stworek. Biegał dookoła siedzącej przy stole trójki i całkowicie niezrażony brakiem ich reakcji proponował coraz to nowe dania, donosił sok, mleko, kawę i herbatę, bułki drożdżowe i fasolkę w sosie pomidorowym.

Harry i Ginny byli po prostu niewyspani, zaś Hermiona niewyspana, zmęczona i przygnębiona. Prawie wcale nie spała tej nocy. Po rozmowie z Harrym położyła się w łóżku i kontynuowała rozmyślania, co mogła zrobić, żeby pomóc Severusowi Snape'owi, zanim Harry nie znajdzie sposobu, żeby go uwolnić.

Udało się jej uspokoić i przestała panikować, że nie przeżyje Azkabanu i zdążyła nawet wymyślić pretekst do wyniesienia z Kliniki kilku eliksirów, które zamierzała mu dziś zanieść.

– Tylko nie bierz za wiele – ostrzegł ją chłopak. – Eliksiry mają w sobie magię i jeśli będzie jej zbyt dużo, wyczują ją dementorzy i cię do niego nie przepuszczą.

– Przecież nie mogę pozwolić mu się rozchorować! – wybuchnęła Hermiona i machnięciem ręki niechcący strąciła na podłogę miseczkę z musztardą, ale nawet tego nie zauważyła. – W Klinice leczymy ludzi, którzy wymyślają sobie, że są chorzy na Skrofulungus czy Groszopryszczkę, albo boli ich palec u nogi, a nie mogę podać eliksirów człowiekowi, który ich naprawdę potrzebuje?!

– Hermiono, co ja ci na to poradzę... Mówię ci, jak jest. A przecież nie będziesz dyskutować z dementorami.

Ginny objęła ją uspokajająco i ścisnęła za ramię.

– Przygotuj wszystko, co potrzeba. I część weźmiesz dziś, a część następnym razem, jeśli do jutra go nie wyciągniecie.

Dziewczyna oklapła i spojrzała na Harry'ego.

– To jak się umawiamy?

– Przyjdź tu po pracy. Nie wcześniej. Po pierwsze nie wiem, czy uda mi się zrobić ci przepustkę dziś rano, a po drugie lepiej nie wzbudzajmy podejrzeń.

Hermiona skinęła głową i podniosła się wolno od stołu.

– Mój Boże, Stworku, przepraszam! – zawołała żałośnie na widok skrzata, który czyścił podłogę i zobaczyła guza na jego czole. – I za wczoraj też przepraszam! Nie chciałam!

Delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia, jakby bała się, że ją odepchnie, ale Stworek posłał jej rozanielone spojrzenie.

– Panna Miona nie musi się przejmować! Stworkowi nic się nie stało! – zapewnił gorąco i w jego wielkich oczach błysnęły łzy. – Panna Miona źle się wczoraj czuła!

– Ale to nie znaczy, że miałam prawo zrobić ci krzywdę.

– Stworek jest dzielny i nic go nie boli.

– To choć pozwól mi ci pomóc i tu posprzątać.

– Panna Miona nie może sprzątać, jej nie wolno!

– ... więc pójdę i poukładam w pokoju...

– Stworek pójdzie z panienką!

Oboje wyszli z kuchni i wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby się ścigali, które pierwsze z nich wejdzie do pokoju na górze. Jeszcze przez chwilę słychać było tupanie skrzata wbiegającego po schodach i wolniejsze kroki Hermiony.

Harry powiódł za nimi wzrokiem.

– Stworek jest dzielny. Stworek super-skrzat – parsknął śmiechem i natychmiast spoważniał.

.

Klinika Św. Munga

08:00

 

Na Izbie Przyjęć panował jeszcze większy zaduch, tłok i hałas, co zazwyczaj. Niektórzy chorzy siedzieli na koślawych krzesłach o rachitycznych nóżkach, większość stała pod ścianą lub dreptała w kółko, jeszcze inni siedzieli na ziemi. Części z nich towarzyszyła rodzina, która, w szczególności starsze kobiety, biadoliła nad nimi, próbowała przyzywać Uzdrowicieli i stażystów i robiła tym jeszcze większe zamieszanie.

Jakiś półnagi mężczyzna, posykując, próbował sobie wyrwać kolce, których miał pełno na torsie i na plecach, chuda czarownica co i raz to spadała z krzesła, nie mogąc opanować pląsających nóg i rąk, starszy brodaty pan z grymasem zmęczenia na twarzy zanosił się chichotem i trzymał mocno za obolały brzuch. Zaraz koło niego inny starszy mężczyzna bujał się miarowo, trzymając za głowę i zaciskając oczy.

– Drugie piętro, niech pani trzyma się poręczy. Następny! – zawołała Uzdrowicielka, wskazawszy przyszłej mamie schody na górę.

Młody czarodziej postąpił do przodu i rozłożył się niemrawo na kontuarze i powoli cała kolejka posunęła się do przodu.

– Problemy z mową, bóle, złamane kończyny? – wyrecytowała z pamięci Uzdrowicielka.

– Boli mnie głowa – wysapał chłopak. – Bardzo.

– Brałeś smocze łuski? Eliksir przeciwbólowy? Nalewkę z jadu żmii?

– I smocze łuski... i eliksir. Dużo. Ale nadal boli. Straszliwie.

Stojąca za nim bardzo korpulentna czarownica parsknęła pogardliwie.

– Mężczyźni nie wiedzą, co to ból. Idź na Oddział Kobiecy, to natychmiast przestanie cię cokolwiek boleć – wymamrotała.

Uzdrowicielka posłała jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i przyjrzała się uważniej chłopakowi.

– Ktoś trafił cię urokiem? Spadłeś z miotły w ostatnim miesiącu? Nie? Podróżowałeś świstoklikiem poza Anglię?

Chłopak pokręcił głową z cichym jękiem. Uzdrowicielka wzruszyła ramionami i zapisała coś w olbrzymiej księdze.

– Usiądź sobie w korytarzu za tymi drzwiami, tam – wskazała mu drzwi na lewo. – Przyślę kogoś z mocnym eliksirem przeciwbólowym.

– Tylko tyle?

– Na pewno pomoże – zapewniła go Uzdrowicielka. – To, co kupujecie w aptekach, jest o wiele słabsze niż to, co my mamy. Potem wróć do domu i się prześpij.

Chłopak mruknął coś i odszedł, powłócząc nogami.

– Możecie jeszcze obciąć mu głowę – powiedziała korpulentna czarownica, posuwając się do przodu.

– Problemy... Bóle, złamane kończyny?

– Linieję – wyjaśniła ta, przesunęła ręką po bujnych włosach i wyciągnęła dużą garść. – Od wczoraj rana.

_Na gacie Merlina..._

– Coś panią boli?

– Nie. Ale za to linieję.

Uzdrowicielka postukała się różdżką w głowę.

– To niech se je pani obetnie. Następny!

.

Chłopak pchnął drzwi i wszedł do małego, kwadratowego korytarza, w którym na krześle siedział już jakiś pan. Obaj spojrzeli po sobie i w ich oczach mignęło rozpoznanie.

– Skądś... się znamy? – zapytał tamten.

Chłopak osunął się na wolne krzesło i popatrzył na niego uważnie.

– Chyba... jedliśmy wczoraj obiad U Babci Kirke.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, po czym chłopak zebrał się na odwagę.

– Też źle się pan czuje?

– Łeb mnie napierdala.

– Mnie też.

– Cholera. Co za gówno nam dali?

.

Hermiona zjawiła się na trzecim piętrze tuż przed ósmą. Błyskawicznie przebrała się w czystą szatę, zmieniła buty i poprawiła makijaż, żeby nie widać było, jak bardzo była zmęczona. Gdy rzuciła okiem w lustro u Ginny, odniosła wrażenie... nie, poczuła się! jakby przybyło jej z dziesięć lat.

Top 10, czyli dziesięciominutowe spotkanie wszystkich schodzących ze zmiany i przychodzących było w salce Uzdrowicieli, na samym końcu korytarza. Idąc do niej, Hermiona zobaczyła w Sali Kaczuszek jakieś małe dziecko i zakłuło ją serce. Widok małych pacjentów zawsze działał na nią bardziej niż dorosłych. Zaraz za nią wszedł Mathias i zamknął drzwi.

– Dobry wszystkim – rzucił i oparł się o stół. – Co dzisiaj mamy. W jedynce bez zmian, na dwójce dziś wypisujemy pana po spożyciu Ciamarnicy. W trójce z nowych mamy staruszka, który sika ze śmiechu, Ang, zajmij się nim, proszę. W Sali Kaczuszek, dziś w nocy przywieźli nam sześciolatka z bólem głowy i brzucha, właśnie zaczął wymiotować – wskazał ubrudzony brzeg swojej szaty. – Violet potłukła w magazynie cztery butelki z musującą oranżadą, uważajcie, jeśli ktoś z was będzie tam chodzić, nie chcę was znaleźć na Wypadkach Przedmiotowych – parę osób zaśmiało się krótko, Mathias zerknął na kawałek pergaminu i dodał. – Dziś przychodzi pilna dostawa eliksiru rozluźniającego szczęki od Powella i eliksir wymiotny od Alex...

– Dadzą nam znać, mam nadzieję? – wtrąciła Dylis.

– Dadzą, dadzą. Macie coś jeszcze?

– W damskiej łazience szwankuje światło – oznajmił Barney, jedyny prócz Mathiasa mężczyzna na zmianie i wszystkie kobiety rzuciły mu dziwne spojrzenia. – Jedna z kul ze świecami atakuje pacjentki.

– Skocz do Bejrutu i każ im to sprawdzić – zdecydował natychmiast Mathias.

Jeszcze chwilę wszyscy zgłaszali problemy, dopytywali o to, jak załatwiono sprawy z poprzednich dni i Hermiona przestała ich słuchać i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Kiedy przyszła do Kliniki i pierwszego dnia kazali jej „skoczyć do Bejrutu", spytała, czy są jakieś świstokliki do dyspozycji, czy ma się aportować, co wszystkich bardzo rozbawiło. I wtedy okazało się, że „Bejrut" to po prostu biuro Służb Technicznych. A jedyny związek z Bejrutem był taki, że panował tam nieziemski bałagan i komuś się skojarzyło. Na takiej samej zasadzie, jak mieli Boksy dla Słoni, czyli magazyn bielizny pościelowej, materiałów higienicznych i pustych fiolek, butelek i słoików, który był poprzegradzany wysokimi ścianami, tworząc coś na kształt boksów.

Zaczął się normalny, zwykły dzień i postanowiła się na nim skupić. Po południu wybierze się tam, gdzie ma się wybrać, ale gdy wiedziała już jak tam jest, będzie o wiele lżej.

– Hermiono, zostań proszę – głos Mathiasa wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Spotkanie się skończyło, wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, więc posłusznie została i poczekała, aż ostatnia osoba wyjdzie z sali. Mathias zamknął drzwi z ponurą miną.

– Kiedy byłaś ostatnio u Powella?

– Kilka dni temu – odparła po zastanowieniu się. – A co, wzywał mnie?

– Nie – w tym NIE nie słychać było ulgi. – Masz jakieś nowiny w sprawie tego laboranta? Który umarł parę tygodni temu?

Hermiona przez chwilę zastanawiała się w popłochu, co wie oficjalnie i o czym może powiedzieć. Już wszystko zaczęło się jej mylić.

– N-nie za wiele. Wznowili śledztwo... ale nic więcej nie wiem.

Mathias zaklął cicho pod nosem.

– Ten mały chłopiec... – pokręcił smutno głową. – Badaliśmy go z Michaelem i... to wygląda na to samo.

Dziewczyna momentalnie zesztywniała i poczuła, jak szamoce się w niej serce.

– O mój Boże...

.

Ministerstwo Magii, Kwatera Główna Aurorów

Koło 09:00

 

Przepisując po raz trzeci długi raport z któregoś z poprzednich śledztw i zerkając od czasu do czasu w kierunku boksów Rogera i Paula, Harry zastanawiał się, jak rozegrać dzisiejszy dzień.

Oczywiście, jak to w życiu bywa, plan, który sobie na dziś ułożył, szlag trafił.

Najważniejsze było sprawdzenie rejestru spraw w Wizengamocie. Mógł pójść do biura Służb Administracyjnych na tym samym Poziomie, gdzie zawsze kręciło się pełno ludzi, więc nie chcąc, by ktoś go widział, postanowił zejść do Sali Arbitrażowej Wizengamotu na Poziomie dziesiątym. Zazwyczaj było tam pusto, ale właśnie dziś rano odbywała się rozprawa. Cholera.

Chodziło mu po głowie rzucenie okiem na papiery Gawaina, ale ten jeszcze nie przyszedł, więc jego gabinet był zamknięty.

Dziś musiał też stworzyć przepustkę dla Hermiony, ale żeby to zrobić, musiał zamknąć się na pół godziny w Warsztacie – sali, w  której je robili. Więc powinien czekać na chwilę, kiedy w Kwaterze nie było ani Paula, ani Rogera. Najlepiej żadnego Aurora. A tymczasem pieprzony Paul siedział i modlił się w swoim boksie nad jakimiś durnymi papierami.

Poza tym wyliczył sobie, że do ósmej wieczorem sprawa musi się rozwiązać. Albo Gawain jest niewinny – w takim razie musi mu wszystko wyjaśnić i obaj muszą przygotować Regalium i iść wyciągnąć Snape'a z Azkabanu, albo jest winny i w takim razie...

Harry zacisnął nieświadomie pięści.

_W takim razie przechodzisz do Planu B._

Planu B też jeszcze do końca nie opracował, ale w nocy dość długo dyskutował z Ginny i wymyślili, że można wydostać Snape'a z Azkabanu metodą Syriusza i Croucha. Ale zamiast poświęcić życie jakiejś osoby, postanowili poświęcić jakieś zwierzę.

Harry miał wybrać się do więzienia z Hermioną i zwierzakiem, w celi Hermiona miała transmutować w nie Snape'a i mieli uciekać co sił w nogach, zanim dementorzy się zorientują.

Do tego potrzebował zwierzęcia, najlepiej dużego, które potrafiło CZUĆ. Tym miała się zająć Ginny, która zdecydowała, że nie pójdzie dziś do pracy. Potrzebował również dwóch dodatkowych różdżek. I następnego Regalium. I to jeszcze dziś, przed północą.

Szaleństwo. Jeszcze bardziej dziecinny plan, niż wkradnięcie się do Ministerstwa kilka lat temu, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia. Wtedy wyszli z tego żywi, więc miał nadzieję, że uda im się po raz drugi.

Chwilami wyobrażał sobie, jak Ginny przyprowadza do domu małpę i miał ochotę rżeć jak wariat, ale zaraz potem pojawiała się świadomość tego, co próbował zrobić i ogarniało go przerażenie.

Jak to w końcu wyjdzie na jaw... W zasadzie już teraz mógł pakować manatki i szukać numeru telefonu ciotki Petunii.

_I to dla kogo! Dla Snape'a! Merlinie, ty chyba już zupełnie oszalałeś!_

W którymś momencie Harry stwierdził, że od dłuższej chwili nie słyszy żadnych dźwięków. Wyprostował się, całkiem jakby się przebudził ze snu, i wsłuchiwał się bacznie w ciszę dookoła.

_Może wreszcie wyszedł i będziesz mógł przestać się nim przejmować?_

Podniósł się z głośnym szurnięciem krzesła, przeciągnął, aż strzyknęło mu gdzieś w kościach i ruszył do wyjścia. I z każdym krokiem przybliżał się do boksu Paula.  _Jeszcze kilka kroków..._  Nieświadomie przyspieszył.  _Wyglądał na pusty... Jeszcze dwa..._

Nagle dobiegł go odgłos zwijającego się w rolkę pergaminu i z następnym krokiem wyłoniła się przed nim przygarbiona sylwetka Aurora.  _Cholera jasna._

– Ty też odrabiasz dziś pańszczyznę? – jakimś cudem Harry'emu udało się uśmiechnąć. – Idę do kantyny, może mają tam coś do jedzenia, przynieść ci coś?

Paul posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie i pokręcił głową.

– Dzięki. Nie jestem głodny. Sorry, mam kupę roboty.

Harry kiwnął głową i powlókł się do drzwi.

_A żeby cię szlag trafił._

Miał wrażenie, że ten dzień będzie bardzo długi. I jednocześnie strasznie krótki.

.

Ministerstwo Magii

11:00

Atrium, Wydział Przesyłkowy

 

Josh pchnął ramieniem drzwi, wylewitował na stół torbę wypchaną listami i opuścił ją z głuchym tąpnięciem. Szew z boku rozdarł się o kolejne dwa cale i z głośnym szelestem cały plik kopert poleciał na ziemię i rozsypał się szeroko.

– Nie będziecie sobie ze mną pogrywać – ostrzegł je Josh.

Koperty ani drgnęły, więc smagnął różdżką i wylewitowawszy je w powietrze, złapał jedną po drugiej i podszedł do dużego pudła z dziesiątkami przegródek i zaczął je sortować.

W ciągu niespełna sekundy czytał nazwisko czy nazwę odbiorcy i równocześnie w tym samym momencie odkładał kopertę do właściwej przegródki. Nie potrzebował przy tym ich szukać; znał ich układ na pamięć, więc kolorowe koperty po prostu migały w jego rękach, jakby trzepotały się w nich rajskie ptaki.

Plik kopert topniał w niesamowitym tempie i po kilku sekundach znikł zupełnie. Josh sięgnął po kolejne i z cichym furkotem następne stado rajskich ptaków rozleciało się do swoich gniazd.

To była ta część dnia, którą lubił najbardziej.

Dwie minuty później torba była pusta. Josh uśmiechnął się do kopert tkwiących w pudle i potarł skronie obolałej głowy.

– Jeden do zera, kochane. Jak zawsze to ja jestem górą.

Teraz musiał dostarczyć je do odpowiednich wydziałów. Wkładając pliki kopert do odpowiednich kieszonek, sprawdzał od czasu do czasu nadawców. Ciężko powiedzieć, czym się kierował; czasem kolorem kopert, czasem charakterem pisma, od czasu do czasu też zapachem papieru. W przypadku perfumowanych kopert, czerwonego atramentu, czy eleganckich, pełnych zawijasów liter, próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak piękna mogła być ta kobieta. Kiedy pismo było rozchwiane lub pochylone bardzo w lewo, miał wrażenie, że nadawca jest jakimś despotą.

Raz list miał kolor spalonej cegły i pachniał sawanną i Josh bez mała usłyszał ryk lwa, gdy przytknął go do ucha.

Dziś zainteresowała go między innymi bardzo gruba beżowa koperta, na której eleganckimi literami napisane było:

Mme Oktavia Banks,

Ministère de la Magie, Departament d’Authorisation et Regulation

Angleterre, Londre,

 

– Ne thudno zhadnącz – powiedział na głos, próbując naśladować francuski akcent. – Czekave od kogcho?

Zaintrygowany, odwrócił kopertę i tym razem jego zdolności językowe okazały się niewystarczające. Na górze koperty widniało:

Magasin Central d’Ingredients de Classe A et B pour Europe de l’Ouest.

Carcassonne, France

– Phoszę – phoszę...

 

 

Klinika Św. Munga

III Piętro – Oddział Zatruć

O tej samej porze

 

Danny został przeniesiony do malutkiej salki, w której zazwyczaj przeprowadzano co bardziej intymne badania. Po pierwsze Mathias nie chciał wzbudzać zamieszania i paniki, a po drugie mógł ściągnąć tam wszystkich doświadczonych Uzdrowicieli, którzy teraz próbowali wymyślić, jak można pomóc dziecku, poza uśmierzeniem bólu.

Hermiona wiedziała. Była pewna, że maluch wypił tę samą truciznę, którą morderca podał mugolom i była pewna, że może go wyleczyć. W Spinner's End mieli antidotum, które powinno być zdatne do użycia jeszcze przez długi czas.

Biorąc pod uwagę stan chłopca, należało się spieszyć, dlatego wyśliznęła się dyskretnie z kręgu debatujących Uzdrowicieli, wyszła na zewnątrz i cichuśko zamknęła za...

– Hermiona? – usłyszała tuż koło ucha i podskoczyła z wrażenia.

– Maggy, przestraszyłaś mnie!!! – złapała się za serce.

Uzdrowicielka, która miała dyżur na Izbie Przyjęć, podała jej kartkę pergaminu, zapisaną drobnym, wąskim pismem.

– Co prawda szukam Mathiasa, ale ty też możesz być. Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Od rana zgłosiło się do nas już trzynastu pacjentów skarżących się na potworny ból głowy. Ci pierwsi, którym podaliśmy nasz eliksir i których odesłaliśmy do domów, wrócili i teraz mówią, że boli ich brzuch. I niektórzy zaczęli wymiotować na czerwono.

Gdyby Ziemia rozbiła się z trzaskiem u jej stóp, nie mogłoby być gorzej. Czując, jak robi się jej słabo, dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę.

– Tak... Maggy? I co...?

– Więc przygotujcie dużo łóżek, bo będę wam ich tu wysyłać – odparła sucho Maggy. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja podejrzewam, że się czymś przytruli.

Po czym obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła energicznie w stronę schodów, zostawiając Hermionę, której nagle zaschło w ustach.

_Merlinie, co to ma znaczyć?!_

Jeszcze przed chwilą podejrzewała, że Danny musiał być u mugoli i przez przypadek zjeść coś, co morderca tam podrzucił. Ale żeby nagle, tego samego dnia, przytrafiło się to przez przypadek trzynastu innym osobom...?

_Mój Boże, czyżby... Nie. To niemożliwe._

Bała się wymówić na głos to, co przyszło jej do głowy. Całkiem jakby Powiedzenie tego sprawiło, że To stanie się prawdą. A póki co można temu było zaprzeczyć.

_Boże, proszę, chcę się już obudzić._

Drzwi salki się otworzyły, wyszedł z nich cały tłum Uzdrowicieli i Hermiona zrozumiała jeszcze jedno. Że musiała podjąć decyzję. Czy podać chłopcu antidotum i nie mieć już nic na wypadek, gdyby... komuś innemu, Ważniejszemu, przytrafiło się to samo? Jednym słowem, czy poświęcić małe, obce dziecko kosztem kogoś, kogo mogła znać.

Ruszyła przed siebie powoli, choć nie wiedziała, gdzie i po co idzie. Z każdym krokiem podłoga zdawała się falować jak na pełnym morzu i idąc, starała się skupić na każdym kafelku.

– Hermiona?

– Tak, Maggy? – obróciła się z westchnieniem rezygnacji.  _CO jeszcze?_

Ale to nie Maggy stała przed nią, ale Sebastian Kelly.

– Piękności, wpadłem na chwilę, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam? – zagadnął chłopak z uśmiechem. – Wyglądasz na zmęczoną.

– Och, oczywiście, że nie – machnęła ręką dziewczyna i podłoga zatańczyła gwałtownie.

Kelly objął Hermionę w pasie i przytrzymał przy sobie.

– Zmęczoną i zmartwioną. Nie mylę się? Biedactwo.

Chłopak pogłaskał ją po głowie i Hermiona nagle poczuła, że wybuchnie płaczem. Miała dość, miała po prostu wszystkiego dość.

Jego cichy głos i dotyk były ciepłe i kojące i wiedziona jakimś dziwnym odruchem wtuliła twarz w jego ramię, chowając się przed światem.

– Przepraszam. Ostatnio jest trochę... ciężko.

– Nie przepraszaj, moja miła, nie trzeba. Czasem tak bywa, ale zobaczysz, niedługo zaświeci słonko.

Kiwnęła głową i przełknąwszy łzy, zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

– Dziękuję. Naprawdę – odsunęła się lekko. – Coś... się stało? Że przychodzisz?

– Mam dobrą wiadomość. Jestem pewien, że cię ucieszy!

– Tak? Co to za wiadomość?

– Leoncjusz powiedział nam, że Snape zrezygnował z pracy – twarz Kelly'ego rozbłysła radością. – Więc pomyślałem, że... ci o tym powiem. Teraz możesz bez problemu przyjść do nas na inspekcję i nie musisz się bać, że wpadniesz na tego ... śmiecia!

Hermiona zatrzymała jeszcze na chwile grymas na twarzy.

– Bardzo ci dziękuję za wiadomość.

_A teraz stąd spadaj, dupku jeden._

Odsunęła się od Kelly'ego i spojrzała ostentacyjnie na zegarek.

– Merlinie, muszę lecieć! Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję! – zawołała, machnęła mu ręką i ruszyła w przeciwnym, co schody kierunku.

– To do zobaczenia niebawem! – powiedział za nią Kelly.

Z zadowoloną miną minął siedzącego na krześle grubasa i zbiegł na dół.

Grubas podniósł się ociężale i zszedł za nim.

 

 


	18. Rozdział 18

Ministerstwo Magii

Wizengamot, Sala Arbitrażowa

Od 11:40

 

Dosłownie przed chwilą wrócili Klaudia z Davidem i natychmiast rzucili się na Paula z prośbą o porady, więc Harry skwapliwie skorzystał z okazji i niezauważony wymknął się z Kwatery. Wpadł do windy, wbił dziewiątkę i teraz raz po raz naciskał guzik w nadziei, że dźwig nie zatrzyma się na żadnym Poziomie.

 

 

Kabina opadła aż na sam dół i zahamowała z mocnym szarpnięciem.

– Departament Tajemnic.

Harry wyskoczył z windy, zbiegł wąskimi, kamiennymi schodami na dół aż do ponurego korytarza, oświetlonego blaskiem pochodni. Podchodząc do przedostatnich wysokich drzwi, poprawił na sobie szatę Aurora i przybrał poważną, lekko wkurzoną minę.

Nieraz sam się przekonał, że strój Aurora, błyszcząca odznaka, zdecydowany krok i poważny wyraz twarzy onieśmielały ludzi bardziej, niż stanięcie twarzą w twarz z samym Ministrem Magii, więc postanowił to wykorzystać.

Żelazny rygiel był uniesiony, znak, że ktoś był w Sali. Szarpnął za klamkę i pchnął mocno drzwi, które otworzyły się ciężko i uderzyły głucho o ścianę.

Siedząca przy biurku młoda dziewczyna aż podskoczyła i zrobiła wielką plamę na dokumencie przed sobą.

– Amonario – skinął jej głową Harry.

– Dzień dobry, Harry! No wiesz, tak bez...

– Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi.

Marszowym krokiem podszedł do szaf pod ścianą, w których przechowywano protokoły ze spraw w toku, dowody rzeczowe, olbrzymią myślodsiewnię, księgi z procedurami procesu karnego i zwykłego oraz szaty dla członków sądu, komplety piór, atramentów, rolki pergaminów i rejestr spraw.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, więc obrócił się, postukał palcem w błyszczącą odznakę i posłał jej bardzo poważne spojrzenie.

– Kochanie, nie ma mnie i nigdy mnie tu nie było, dla nikogo. Chyba nie muszę mówić, dlaczego? – gdy zrobiła trochę przestraszoną minę, potaknął. – Bez mojej zgody nie wolno ci nawet pomyśleć, że mnie tu widziałaś.

I udając, że nie zwraca na nią żadnej uwagi, otworzył szufladę z rejestrem rozpraw.

Te z tego miesiąca znajdowały się oczywiście na początku. Wystarczyło, że przesunął nad nimi dłonią, żeby na grzbiecie każdego z plików dokumentów pojawiła się data i numer rozprawy.

Czując, jak kurczy mu się żołądek, przyjrzał się każdej z nich.

A-N 24.2003 Augustyn August – Percival Eberhard – Handel danymi handlowymi

A-N 23.2003 Wilfried Wild – Nielegalny Animag

A-N 22.2003 Millicenta Gordon – Zgłoszenia z Różowej Chatki

Nie śmiejąc jeszcze wierzyć, wyciągnął szufladę jeszcze bardziej i pogładził dossier poprzednich spraw. Rzędy dat, imion i nazw spraw zupełnie nie pasowały do tego, co widział w Archiwum, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby się nie upewnił!

Doszedł aż do lutego i przełknął głośno ślinę.

Gawain nie był w to zamieszany. Nie było żadnej rozprawy. Snape nie był mordercą.

Co również oznaczało, że najprawdopodobniej Gryzelda nie zmarła śmiercią naturalną.

– Wspaniale – mruknął niby to do siebie i z głośnym szurnięciem zamknął szufladę.

Kiwnął głową młodej czarownicy i dopiero gdy wyszedł na zewnątrz, starł z twarzy surową minę Aurora.

.

Gdy godzinę później świsnął do domu na obiad, świat wydawał się o wiele prostszy. Wyskoczył z kominka i od razu usłyszał, jak Ginny krząta się w bibliotece obok.

– Kochanie, już jestem! – zawołał. – Jadłaś? Będziesz jeść? W ogóle to co jest na obiad?

Natychmiast dopadł go Stworek, usadził na ławie i zaczął szaleć po całej kuchni, podając mu jedzenie, zaś chwilę później dopadła go również Ginny.

– No i co???

_To chyba musi być typowo kobiece._ Uśmiechnął się lekko i poklepał ławę koło siebie.

– To nie Gawain. Nie wiem jeszcze, kto prócz Rogera i Paula jest w to zamieszany, ale na pewno nie Gawain. Nie było żadnej rozprawy.

Ginny usiadła ciężko z westchnieniem ulgi i pokazała mu trzymaną w ręku książkę.

– Dzięki ci, Merlinie! Więc obejdzie się bez ghula!

Harry nie musiał nawet czytać tytułu, żeby rozpoznać jedną z obowiązkowych lektur na pierwszym roku. „Fantastyczne Zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć" należała do jednych z lżejszych, których wtedy musiał się nauczyć.

– Ghula? Chciałaś... waszego ghula, z Nory?

– Jeszcze tam jest. Skoro mógł udawać chorego Rona i ludzie z Ministerstwa się na to nabrali, pomyślałam, że... równie dobrze mógłby... zastąpić profesora Snape'a.

W głosie Ginny można było wyczuć smutek. Weasleyowie traktowali ich ghula jak zwierzątko domowe i bardzo się do niego przywiązali i mógł się tylko domyślać, ile musiało kosztować Ginny poświęcenie go i zamknięcie w Azkabanie.

Przytulił dziewczynę do siebie i uścisnął mocno.

– To już nie będzie potrzebne. Skoro to nie Gawain, jak tylko przyjdzie do Kwatery, wszystko mu opowiem i wyciągniemy Snape'a z Azkabanu zgodnie z prawem. I wepchniemy tam Rogera i Paula. I wszystko będzie dobrze.

Naprawdę tak się czuł. Świadomość, że nie będzie musiał porywać Snape'a, porzucać pracy, choćby tymczasowo i igrać z prawem, dodała mu skrzydeł. Teraz musiał tylko zmusić Hermionę, żeby przestała się denerwować, zaczęła relatywizować i opanowała trochę te swoje lecznicze zapędy. Nawet jeśli nie uda się im wyciągnąć go dziś, nic mu się nie stanie. Po prostu jeden dzień dłużej będzie mu zimno, będzie głodny i będzie widział świat w szarych kolorach, i tyle.

Jednak po południu wszystko się skomplikowało. Po obiedzie Gawaina wciąż nie było, za to pojawił się Rich, którego rano Harry wysłał w teren, i chciał, by razem wybrali się na jeden z ostatnio odkrytych ołtarzy w celu obejrzenia śladów. Przyszedł Arthur i zaczął dopytywać o Ginny, która bez żadnego wyjaśnienia odwołała dzisiejsze szkolenie Uzdrowicieli Umysłu. Prócz tego Barthy z magazynu zaczął ich wzywać po kolei na dodatkowe przymiarki szat. W dodatku odniósł wrażenie, że Paul przygląda mu się nieco częściej niż zwykle. Za każdym razem, gdy spotkał jego wzrok, zmuszał się do uśmiechu, albo odwracał głowę, starając się, żeby wyglądało to naturalnie, ale choć zachowywali się tak samo jak zawsze, tym razem w powietrzu wisiało jakieś napięcie, którego można było niemal dotknąć.

Gdy przed czwartą wrócili z Richem do Kwatery, gabinet ich szefa nadal był zamknięty.

_Cholera, co jest?! Mógł coś załatwiać rano, ale żeby nie było go cały dzień???_

Raptem na nowo zaległy się w nim wątpliwości, czy oby faktycznie Gawain był niewinny.

_Przestań się wygłupiać. Nawet gdyby był winny, to przecież by się z tego powodu nie ukrywał! To musi być coś innego._

Paręnaście minut potem Barthy wywołał Rogera i Paula. Rich odchylił się na krześle i podał mu niezbyt udany rysunek drewnianej prasy, która mogła służyć do odlewania kości z wosku.

– Twoim zdaniem może być? Moja córka narysowałaby to dziesięć razy lepiej.

Harry popatrzył na przestrzał w kierunku pergaminu.

– Jest świetny – zapewnił go. – Rich... nie wiesz, gdzie jest Gawain? Chciałbym... poprosić o wolny dzień.

– To mnie powinieneś prosić i jeśli się zgodzę, zawiadomić Gawaina – zaśmiał się Rich. – To z tego powodu siedzisz tu na dupie cały dzień?

– Oczywiście, że nie! – Harry udał, że aż się obruszył. – No więc? Gdzie on jest?

– Właśnie na urlopie, choć mu go nie podpisałem. Wróci w poniedziałek.

_Cholerny świat! O jasny, pieprzony, cholerny świat! I co teraz???_

_Nie możesz czekać do poniedziałku! W ogóle nie możesz czekać! Trzeba COŚ zrobić, i to DZIŚ! Za kilkanaście godzin może być już za późno!_

_Dlaczego zawsze tak jest, że dzieje się coś, czego nie przewidziałeś?!_

_I weź teraz wymyśl Plan C!_

_Po pierwsze trzeba wyciągnąć Snape'a. Nie, nie wyciągnąć, ale choć odwlec egzekucję! Nie ma Gawaina, więc musisz iść tam sam. I nawet nie wspominaj o tym Hermionie!_

_Więc musisz zrobić Regalium i dla niej, i dla ciebie!_

– Stary, oddychaj, bo zaraz się udusisz – usłyszał głos Richa i gwałtownie wrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Ja-sne! Nic się nie stało – wyrzucił prędko i uśmiechnął się nonszalancko. A przynajmniej spróbował, choć miał wrażenie, że nie bardzo mu to wyszło.

Rich musiał uważać dokładnie tak samo.

– Przestań się wygłupiać i powiedz, co się dzieje. Przecież widzę, że coś nie gra.

Złapał krzesło i podjechał paroma szurnięciami do Harry'ego.

– No więc?

Harry zawahał się kilka krótkich sekund i poddał.

– Dobra, ale proszę, nie mów nikomu – westchnął ciężko i spuścił głowę. – Mam problem. Z Ginny.

– Pożarliście się? – spytał Rich, ściszając bardzo głos.

– Nie... – Harry zaczął wyginać sobie palce. – Mam wrażenie... że... No wiesz. Że... Jest ktoś inny.

To był jedyny sensowny scenariusz. Coś, co Rich uszanuje, nie będzie o tym rozpowiadał, nie pójdzie z tym do Arthura i nie będzie nagabywał Ginny. I to mogło wytłumaczyć i jego dziwne zachowanie, i prośbę o urlop. Mogło wytłumaczyć wszystko.

Rich pochylił się ku niemu i poklepał po plecach.

– Merlinie! Harry... ! Nie wiem, co powiedzieć... Jeśli mogę ci jakoś pomóc... to mów!

Harry skinął głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Po pierwsze zachowaj to dla siebie. Może mi się coś przywidziało... Więc nie chcę robić zamieszania. I... – spojrzał prosząco na partnera – Możesz pomóc. Muszę zniknąć stąd na godzinę. Jakby ktoś pytał, to wymyśl coś... Że jestem na dywaniku u personalnego, albo... cokolwiek.

– Jasne! Nie martw się, już ja ich zagadam! – obiecał solennie Rich, patrząc ze współczuciem na Harry'ego.

Roger i Paul jeszcze nie wrócili. To był doskonały moment!

Harry zerwał się z krzesła, złapał pelerynę, różdżkę, odznakę i kiwnął głową.

– Dobra, to lecę! Dzięki!

I wyszedł szybkim krokiem na korytarz.

Potrzebował mniej więcej godziny na zrobienie dwóch Regaliów. Musiał po prostu zamknąć się w Warsztacie i mieć nadzieję, że żaden z tamtej dwójki akurat wtedy nie będzie chciał tam wejść. A jeśli będzie chciał...

_Czy tak, czy inaczej masz już przerąbane. Skoro podszyjesz się pod Szefa Biura Aurorów, to tak, jakbyś rzucił na siebie Drętwotę na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej._

_Tylko dlaczego to wszystko trafia się tobie?!_

Na korytarzu nikogo nie było, więc czym prędzej wszedł do Warsztatu i na wszelki wypadek zamknął za sobą drzwi zaklęciem.

Zrobienie Regalium dla Hermiony było stosunkowo łatwe – Harry odniósł wrażenie, że dementorzy nawet lubili, jak się ich o coś PROSI i nie trzeba było do Regalium dodawać dużo uczucia władzy. Inaczej przedstawiała się sprawa z ODMÓWIENIEM im czegoś, co sprawiało im przyjemność...

.

Ministerstwo Magii

Wydział Regulacji i Autoryzacji

17:00

 

Oktawia uważnie przejrzała grubą listę zamówień z ostatnich trzech miesięcy i musiała przyznać, że była pod wrażeniem. Żabojady może i miały skłonności do robienia wszystkiego inaczej niż cała reszta świata, ale ich lista była o dziwo o wiele bardziej przejrzysta i logiczna, niż międzynarodowe standardy.

Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że niektórzy angielscy wytwórcy nie respektują ilości w opakowaniach, więc magazynierzy w Carcassonne musieli je poprawiać na formularzach. Gdzieniegdzie przy zamówieniu były francuskie komentarze, niezbyt trudne do przetłumaczenia, z których szczególnie jeden rozbawił Oktawię. „Dziesiąte identyczne zamówienie w przeciągu 2 tygodni. Czy ci Angole nie mogą się wysrać raz, a porządnie??!".

Skontrolowała wszystkie zamówienia Powella, ale nic dziwnego nie wpadło jej w oko. Prócz stałych angielskich wytwórców eliksirów nie widziała też nikogo nowego, co oddalało podejrzenie, że Leoncjusz mógł zamawiać składniki nielegalnie, jako ktoś inny.

Bardzo ją to cieszyło i była pewna, że Hermiona też się ucieszy. W końcu przecież w idei Inspekcji nie chodziło o to, żeby za wszelką cenę znaleźć jakieś niedociągnięcia, ale móc z czystym sumieniem przyznać dodatkową Kroplę tym, którzy pragnęli się rozwijać.

Gdy zadowolona odkładała listę na bok, rozległo się ciche pukanie i w uchylonych drzwiach pojawiła się kudłata głowa Benjamina z Wydziału Śledczego.

– Dzień dobry... Mogę?

– Oczywiście, wejdź, proszę – Oktawia władczym ruchem ręki wskazała krzesło przed sobą. – Więc jak, obserwacja skończona?

Benjamin potaknął, usiadł wygodnie i oparł nogę w kostce na kolanie.

– Można powiedzieć, że udało się w ostatnim momencie – na jego piegowatej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech satysfakcji. – Ale często tak bywa.

Starsza czarownica ściągnęła brwi i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, więc wyjaśnił:

– Miała pani rację co do Granger i Kelly'ego. Że się spotykają. Kelly przyszedł do niej jakoś przed południem, trochę się pościskali, ale coś im tam chyba wypadło w Klinice, bo zamieszanie było straszne, więc umówili się na później.

Zaskoczona Oktawia spróbowała znaleźć jakieś proste wyjaśnienie.

– Jesteś pewny? Może to było... nie wiem, przypadkowe spotkanie? – zapytała obronnym tonem.

– I przy przypadkowym spotkaniu ona się do niego tuliła, Kelly mówił jej „moja miła", czy nazywał ją „jego pięknością"? – wzruszył ramionami. – To było w publicznym miejscu, więc powiedziałbym, że właśnie się opanowywali i widziałem tylko tyle.

Na chwilę zapadła tak głucha cisza, że aż dzwoniło w uszach. Benjamin uśmiechał się triumfalnie, w przeciwieństwie do zamarłej w niedowierzaniu czarownicy.

– Cóż – odezwała się w końcu i odchrząknęła, zakrywając usta dłonią. – Bardzo ci dziękuję. Napisz mi raport i podeślij jeszcze dzisiaj.

Młody Auror wstał i odstawił krzesło na miejsce.

– Jasne, wracam do biura i już piszę, za kwadrans pani podrzucę. Do widzenia. I życzę miłego dnia!

Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Oktawia uderzyła dłonią w stół.

– Jak ona mogła?!!!

Sięgnęła po arkusik pergaminu i pióro, ale zanim zaczęła pisać wezwanie dla Hermiony do stawienia się u niej natychmiast, musiała chwilę odczekać i się uspokoić, tak bardzo się trzęsła od tłumionej złości.

Nie zanosiło się na miły dzień. A w każdym razie nie dla Hermiony Granger!

.

Mieszkanie Hermiony / Grimmauld Place 12

Koło 18:00

 

Dziewczyna wyszła z kominka, delikatnie odłożyła na stół woreczek z eliksirami i na chwilę osunęła się na kanapę, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. I zaczęła się miarowo kołysać.

Najchętniej by się rozpłakała, ale nie udawało się jej to. Jeszcze nie, choć czuła, jak powoli przechodzi działanie bardzo silnego eliksiru uspokajającego i coś ciężkiego lęgnie się jej w piersi. 

Do szóstej wieczorem przyjęli prawie trzydzieści osób, u których stwierdzono objawy podobne do Danny'ego. Czy Chase'a Griffina. I wszystkich czekał ten sam los.

Danny zmarł w końcu o czwartej po południu. W końcu, bo nie istniało żadne inne słowo, którym można byłoby oddać to, co czuli wszyscy dookoła.

Hermiona była pierwszą, której Mathias kazał wypić eliksir, ale bardzo szybko potrzebowała go cała reszta personelu. Każdy prędzej czy później sięgał po fiolkę z błękitnym płynem i Hermionie w którymś momencie przyszło do głowy, że lada chwila go zabraknie. I że nie ma już Severusa Snape'a, który by go uwarzył.

Gdy wychodziła do domu, nikt nie powiedział jej, że tchórzy i ucieka od koszmaru, zostawiając go kolegom i koleżankom, ale wyczytała to z ich min. I tylko nikt nie wiedział, że właśnie szykowała się, żeby pójść do kolejnego.

Na całe szczęście wczoraj wszystko sobie zaplanowała. Przypomniała sobie najpiękniejsze chwile w życiu, żeby móc rzucić silnego Patronusa, wymyśliła, co powinna powiedzieć Severusowi Snape'owi, wybrała kilka najważniejszych eliksirów, które chciała mu podać i przede wszystkim przygotowała się na to, co spotka w Azkabanie. Poprzednim razem spanikowała, ale obiecała sobie, że tym razem zachowa spokój. Obiecała sobie pocieszyć go, dać mu nadzieję i nie pokazać po sobie przerażenia. Potem mogła pęknąć na tysiąc kawałków, ale przy nim miała się uśmiechać.

_Każdy Uzdrowiciel musi to umieć. To nie pacjenci mają nas pocieszać, ale my ich, obojętnie jaki byłby ich stan._

Na całe szczęście, że to sobie zaplanowała – bo dziś nie byłaby w stanie tego zrobić.

Wolno wstała, przyszykowała ciepłe ubrania i plastykowe worki i fiuuknęła do Harry'ego i Ginny.

– Harry, Hermiona przyszła – powiedziała Ginny, wchodząc do salonu.

Chłopak siedział, czy właściwie leżał w dużym fotelu i gapił się w wysoki sufit. Słysząc dziewczynę, westchnął ciężko, podciągnął się i usiadł i zakręciło mu się jeszcze trochę w głowie.

– Proszę, przyprowadź ją tu. Ja jeszcze zwalę się ze schodów – stwierdził z rezygnacją.

Wrócił do domu ponad godzinę temu i kiedy jakimś cudem dotarł do salonu i rozsiadł się na fotelu, sam nawet nie wiedział, jakim cudem tu trafił.

Wiadomości w Regaliach były niczym innym jak jego własnymi uczuciami. Musiał poczuć całym sobą to, co chciał przekazać dementorom i następnie wyciągnąć, rzuciwszy zaklęcie Adimotus. Uczucia przypominały wspomnienia; były szarawą mgiełką, którą umieszczało się w środku wydrążonego kawałka drewna.

Zrobienie Regalium dla Hermiony nie było specjalnie trudne, choć nie było mu łatwo zapragnąć zobaczyć więźnia (starał się nie myśleć o tym, że chodziło o Snape'a). Musiał pozbawić się również części swojej mocy, żeby zmusić stwory do posłuszeństwa.

Ale zrobienie Regalium dla siebie prawie go pokonało. Wydarł z siebie tak dużo siły, jak tylko potrafił i mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie odmawiał dementorom złożenia Pocałunku, ale słyszał o tym, że to doprowadzało ich do wściekłości.

Jego Regalium przypominało powykręcany na wszystkie strony korzeń drzewa; gdy przelał do prostego kawałka drewna swoje uczucia, miał wrażenie, że drewno eksploduje. Uczucia zawrzały, rozlały się gwałtowną falą na wszystkie strony i drewno pokurczyło się, poskręcało i powyginało i wyryty na nim znak Snape'a i cztery grube krechy oznaczające liczbę dni, o jaką odwlekał egzekucję, stały się niemal niewidoczne.

A on starał się teraz zebrać siły, by wybrać się do Azkabanu i zapanować nad gromadą rozzłoszczonych dementorów.

Hermiona weszła do salonu i usiadła na kanapie, rzuciwszy obok siebie kłębowisko kolorowych ubrań.

– Gotowa? – spytał Harry.

Potaknęła i przysunęła do siebie oba Regalia leżące na stoliku między nimi.

– To jest dla mnie? – wzięła niepowyginany kawał drewna. – A to drugie?

– Powiem ci jak wrócisz. Nie mam siły na gadanie.

Dziewczyna poderwała głowę i przyjrzała mu się uważnie wielkimi oczami.

– Coś cię boli...?!

– Nic. Ale czuję się, jakby rozjechał mnie walec.

Hermiona chwilę jeszcze lustrowała go bacznym spojrzeniem i w końcu skinęła głową.

– W co mam owinąć eliksiry? Te, które muszę wziąć?

– A jakie musisz?

– Wzmacniający, pieprzowy, na zapalenie gardła, przeciw...

– Za dużo.

– ... bólowy i spokoju – dokończyła Hermiona, pozostając głucha na komentarz Harry'ego.

– Za dużo.

– Nie za dużo. W co mam to owinąć?

– W ten brązowy papier – Harry wskazał ręką złożony w kostkę pergamin. – Ale mogą to wyczuć.

– To wyczują.

– Będzie lepiej, jak coś z tego zostawisz.

– Masz pelerynę? Zimową?

Ginny przysłuchiwała się ich wymianie zdań i nagle poczuła, że oboje są w takim samym stanie. Jakby dotarli do skraju czegoś i ledwo się trzymali, żeby nie polecieć w przepaść. Czemu Harry tak się czuł, już wiedziała, ale Hermiona?

– ... szaku na dole. Po co ci?

– Bo chcę ją dać Severusowi Snape'owi. Ginny, przyniesiesz mi?

– Oczywiście!

Rudowłosa nie traciła czasu na bieganie po schodach, tylko rzuciła „Accio Peleryna Harry'ego" i sekundy później złapała grubą, czarną pelerynę, która śmignęła w jej kierunku.

Hermiona owinęła kilka razy pergaminem woreczek z eliksirami, potem z kłębowiska ciuchów wygrzebała czerwone kalosze, które założyła po ubraniu drugiej pary spodni, wciągnęła polar i dwa grube swetry i na to wszystko narzuciła dwie duże wełniane peleryny – Harry'ego i swoją.

Wyglądałaby poprostu śmiesznie, gdyby nie wyraz twarzy. Widać było po niej straszliwe zmęczenie i dziką determinację. Schowała paczuszkę pod warstwę swetrów, ścisnęła w dłoniach Regalium i różdżkę i skinęła im głową.

– Niedługo wrócę.

I wyszła, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Mam wrażenie, że coś z nią jest nie tak – mruknął Harry.

– Wiesz co? Chciałabym móc się z tobą nie zgodzić – odmruknęła Ginny.

.

Morze Północne

Azkaban

Chwilę później

 

Hermiona pojawiła się tuż przed wielką ścianą i opierając się silnym podmuchom wiatrzyska, ruszyła do wąskiej szpary. Zanim weszła, szepnęła „Lumos Maxima", wciągnęła po raz ostatni ostre słone powietrze i zanurzyła się w mrocznym korytarzu. Natychmiast poczuła ogarniającą ją beznadzieję i nieznośny ciężar przygniótł ją do ziemi, ale równocześnie jakaś cząstka jej duszy pozostała spokojna. Całkiem jakby wewnątrz niej tkwiły dwie Hermiony i do tej drugiej rozpacz nie miała dostępu.

_To pewnie dlatego, że jeszcze trochę działa eliksir._

Ponieważ moc Patronusa zależała w dużej mierze od tego, jak silne dobre uczucia przepełniały czarodzieja w momencie rzucania zaklęcia, dziewczyna skupiła się z całych sił na wspomnieniu ze zwycięstwa w Bitwie o Hogward. Chwilę napawała się radością, triumfem i nieprzemożną ulgą, pozwoliła uczuciom wyprzeć smutek i ból i dopiero wtedy rzuciła głośno:

– Expecto Patronum!!!

Świetlista wydra wyprysnęła z końca jej różdżki i natychmiast zatoczyła kilka szalonych kółek dookoła, praktycznie ocierając się o Hermionę. Jej blask wydobył z mroku chropowate ściany o nijakim kolorze. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła ku niej rękę i patronus znieruchomiał, a potem ruszył bagnistym korytarzem, torując jej drogę.

Tym razem czekało na nią sześciu dementorów. Smród, jaki rozsiewali dookoła, praktycznie zaczął ją dusić.

_Spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie._

Wydra zwolniła i Hermiona wpadła na nią – w porównaniu do zimna promieniującego od dementorów jej dotyk prawie parzył. Przyświecając sobie różdżką, odnalazła płaski kamień, położyła na nim Regalium i czym prędzej się cofnęła i na wszelki wypadek otuliła mocno pelerynami. To było całkowicie irracjonalne; miękka wełna nie mogła ukryć w żaden sposób magii, ale miała choćby złudne poczucie, że zrobiła wszystko co w jej mocy, żeby zanieść Severusowi Snape'owi lekarstwa.

Pierwszy z brzegu dementor podpłynął do niej, liszajowatą ręką zgarnął kawał drewna i trzymał bardzo długą chwilę. Równocześnie Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, jakby patrzył w jej kierunku i jej poczucie pewności momentalnie zaczęło topnieć.

_Merlinie, proszę. Niech nic nie wyczuje. Merlinie, zrób coś..._

Poczuła wyraźnie, jak ze strachu podnoszą się jej włosy na głowie.  _Może Harry miał rację? I należało wziąć mniej eliksirów? A teraz nie uda ci się tam nawet wejść! I wszystko przepadło!_

Raptownie dementor pochylił się nad nią, Hermiona zachłysnęła się zgniłym powietrzem, które niemal sparaliżowało jej umysł, ale zanim zaczęła krzyczeć, rozświetlona wydra wyskoczyła przed nią i odgrodziła ją od niego.

Stwór cofnął się gwałtownie, aż pod samą ścianę, i poruszył ręką, wskazując kamień.  _O Boże, dzięki ci!_

Nie odrywając od niego wzroku i starając się utrzymywać cały czas wydrę przed sobą, Hermiona podeszła do kamienia i na ślepo przyciągnęła księgę.

Ponieważ Harry nie mówił za kogo ma się tym razem podać, Hermiona kolejny raz podpisała się „Klaudia Hopkins", już nieco czytelniej, rzuciła Statis Patronum i głośno odłożyła różdżkę.

Gdy podniosła głowę, dementor podpłynął z pochodnią i wetknął ją w dziurę w kamieniu. Powstrzymując obrzydzenie, dziewczyna ujęła ją w tym samym miejscu i ruszyła za nim.

.

Przesuwając drżącą dłonią po nierównej wilgotnej ścianie, Severus starał się odnaleźć strużki wody, które po niej ściekały. W rozgorączkowanym umyśle słyszał tylko ją. Cichy szmer, tak przerażający na samym początku jego pobytu w tej trumnie, stanowił w tej chwili najbardziej upragniony na świecie odgłos.

Jego palce natrafiły na ślad po kroplach i natychmiast rzucił się nań, przylgnął do niego ustami i pospiesznie zaczął zlizywać zimną wilgoć, zsuwając się coraz niżej, aż opadł na kolana.

Woda miała smak goryczy, ale było mu to obojętne.

Słyszał już sporo o Celach Skazanych na Pocałunek Dementora i jeśli miałby jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, że właśnie w takiej się znajduje, zrozumiałby... może to było wczoraj, może godzinę temu, a może całe lata. Nie wiedział i to nie miało już znaczenia.

Stwory przyszły ucałować jednego z więźniów niedaleko niego, przyszły całym stadem i przeraźliwe wycie człowieka, z którego wydzierano duszę, trwało tak długo, że w końcu się poddał.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy przyjdą po niego, przyssą się do jego warg i wyssą tę resztkę człowieczeństwa, która jeszcze się w nim kołatała, ale nie chciał na to biernie czekać. Teraz pragnął już tylko zamknąć oczy i umrzeć. Teraz. Zanim podda się jeszcze bardziej i przestanie wierzyć, że zasłużył choćby na taką śmierć, a nie wieczny żywot rośliny.

Dlatego też od tamtej chwili przestał jeść nędzne ochłapy czegoś, czego nigdy nie widział, ale odnajdywał po zapachu. Czasem były to wyschnięte i zarazem mokre kromki chleba, czasem jakieś nijakie kawałki surowej ryby lub mięsa, raz nawet znalazł kawałki marchewek.

Ale słysząc cieknącą po ścianie wodę, nie potrafił opanować dręczącego go pragnienia.

Kiedy wylizał już wszystko, zaczął na nowo szukać innych kropli. Miał wrażenie, że je słyszał, ale nie wiedział, czy są.

Raptem nadciągnęło rozpaczliwe zimno i otuliło go szczelnie.

_Czyżby przyszli do mnie?_

Obrócił się i dostrzegł, że mroczna ciemność rozjaśniła się i usłyszał jakieś ni to klepanie, ni chlupotanie, które zbliżało się z każdym takim dźwiękiem.

Blask, który wyłonił się zza muru, poraził go zupełnie, więc przysłonił oczy i wsłuchiwał się dalej. Prócz wycia, krzyków i ściekającej wody to były jedyne odgłosy, które dane mu było słyszeć.

Skrzypnięcie kraty upewniło go, że przyszli po niego. Sam już nie wiedział, czy się bał, czy tego pragnął, więc nawet nie drgnął.

I wtedy wraz ze światłem napłynęło przedziwne ciepło, które odepchnęło nędzę i ból i równocześnie poczuł na ramieniu czyjś dotyk i usłyszał głos. Który wydał mu się najpiękniejszą na świecie muzyką.

– Panie profesorze...? Panie profesorze, to ja. Hermiona Granger.

Dziewczyna wypchnęła z myśli uczucie obrzydzenia, odcięła się od smrodu i brudu i powstrzymała jęk zgrozy na widok przerażającego stanu stojącego przed nią człowieka.

Obejrzała się za kratę, gdzie dostrzegła powiewający skrawek obszarpanych szat, odłożyła na bok pochodnię i czym prędzej wyjęła z kieszeni peleryny worki na śmiecie i rozłożyła je na ziemi.

– Proszę usiąść. Tu – chwyciła Severusa Snape'a za rękę i pociągnęła lekko w dół.

Ten bezsilnie runął na kolana. Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, ale było mu to zupełnie obojętne. Gdyby nie ból w nogach, mógłby sądzić, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę.

Jednym szarpnięciem dziewczyna rozpięła zapinki peleryny, narzuciła mu ją na ramiona i otuliła nią szczelnie.

– Tak będzie panu cieplej – powiedziała cicho. – Tak będzie lepiej.

Nie poczuł ciepła, ale coś ciężkiego na sobie. Ciężkiego i pachnącego cudownie. Oszałamiającą wonią kwiatów, motyli i słońca.

Hermiona zdjęła drugą pelerynę, przykryła go nią i pomogła mu usiąść i oprzeć się o ścianę. Wydra, jakby czytając w jej myślach, stanęła tuż koło niego, od strony kraty.

– Pilnuj – szepnęła do niej Hermiona, zerknęła na korytarz i pospiesznie wyciągnęła spod swetra paczuszkę z eliksirami.

Gdy tylko przytknęła pierwszy z nich do jego spierzchniętych ust, Severus Snape szarpnięciem złapał ją za ręce, prawie wbił sobie fiolkę w wargi i przechylił tak łapczywie, że aż się zakrztusił. Woda, wreszcie woda!

– Spokojnie... No już...

Gdy zrozumiała, że ma przed sobą człowieka, który kona z pragnienia, coś w niej zawyło i tylko z najwyższym trudem zdołała się opanować.  _Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę. Jak tu oszalejesz, to mu nie pomożesz._

Czym prędzej odkorkowała kolejny eliksir, uklęknęła obok i odsuwając mu ręce, wlała do ust. I kolejny. I następny. I ostatni. Na widok pary, która buchnęła mu z uszu, prawie miała ochotę płakać. Do tej pory zawsze wydawało się jej to śmieszne, ale teraz było po prostu żałosne.

– Teraz poczuje się pan lepiej. Nic nie będzie pana boleć. Teraz będzie już tylko lepiej.

Jej monotonny głos brzmiał jak... niedzielny poranek. Gdy jeszcze był mały i ojciec nie zaczął jeszcze pić.

Dziewczyna zaczęła mocno rozcierać mu ramiona i klatkę piersiową i wychłodzone ciało bardzo powoli zaczęło się rozgrzewać. Ale to nie miało żadnego sensu. Za chwilę odejdzie i znów wróci horror.

– Chciałam panu powiedzieć... że ci wszyscy ludzie wyzdrowieli... Pamięta pan? Ci mugole, których...widzieliśmy z telewizji... – Hermiona starała się mówić uspokajającym tonem, ale jej głos rwał się coraz bardziej.  _Będziesz wyć, jak stąd wyjdziesz. Teraz weź się w garść. Jesteś tu dla niego._ – Więc mugolscy lekarze znaleźli jakiś sposób... żeby ich wyleczyć. Nic im nie jest. Wszystko jest w porządku – coś chwyciło ją za gardło i minęła chwila, zanim znów mogła mówić. NIC nie było w porządku, ale o tym, co się działo, nie mogła mu powiedzieć. Póki co, musiała dać sobie z tym radę sama. – Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.

Severus otworzył oczy, które błyszczały gorączką. I widać w nich było tylko pustkę.

– Nie lecz... mnie – wyszeptał.

Hermiona zamarła; przestała nawet rozcierać mu ramiona.

– Słu... słucham?

– Nie lecz mnie. Przestań.

– Nie – przerwała mu gwałtownie. – Muszę panu pomóc!

– Nic nie musisz...

– Chcę! Chcę panu pomóc! Wyzdrowieje pan. Wyciągniemy stąd pana! Niedługo!

Miała wrażenie, że popękane usta wygięły się w grymasie goryczy.

– To niemożliwe.

– Ależ oczywiście, że możliwe! Przyszłam tu! Udało mi się! Znalazłam pana! I przyrzekam, że pana stąd wyciągnę!

Severus odepchnął te słowa od siebie. Wybrał już swoją drogę i nie chciał, żeby chwila słabości miała go od tego powstrzymać.

– To już nie ma sensu. Przestań. Daj mi odejść.

Hermionie ścisnęło się serce. Merlinie, jak miała go ocalić, skoro on już się poddał?! Musiał chcieć! Musiała sprawić, żeby na nowo zaczął chcieć! Żeby uwierzył i miał nadzieję!!!

– Proszę pana – wymówiła z trudem zdławionym głosem. – Nie może się pan poddać! Nie teraz! Dam radę! Proszę...!

Severus pokręcił powoli głową opartą o ścianę.

– To nie ma sensu. Już nic nie ma sensu – szepnął i zamknął oczy.

– Nie wierzę – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Pan nie może mówić takich rzeczy! Nie pan! Pan zawsze wszystko wytrzymywał! Zawsze! Gdzie jest ten człowiek, który nigdy się nie poddawał?! Który przez tyle lat przeżywał koszmar i nigdy się nie załamał...?!

Zapadła chwila ciszy, kiedy ona starała się głęboko oddychać, żeby się opanować, a on zbierał się na odpowiedź.

– Odszedł.

Hermiona wybuchnęła płaczem, skuliła się i oparła głowę o wełnianą pelerynę. Siedzący na ziemi mężczyzna nie uczynił żadnego gestu, żeby ją pocieszyć, czy choćby jej odpowiedzieć. Jakby faktycznie odszedł.

_MUSISZ go z tego wyciągnąć. MUSISZ sprawić, żeby Wrócił._

Miała tylko jedno wyjście.

– Severus – szepnęła przez łzy i otarła nos i oczy rękawem. – Severus, popatrz na mnie.

Powoli jego oczy otworzyły się i dostrzegła w nich szok.

– Przyrzekam ci. Nie zostawię cię tu. Jeśli nie jutro, to pojutrze stąd wyjdziesz. Przyrzekam ci to na własne życie.

Prócz szoku dostrzegła nagle dziesiątki innych uczuć, które musiał do tej pory dusić w sobie.

– Nic mnie nie powstrzyma. Uwierz mi. Proszę, powiedz, że mi wierzysz.

Wydra niemal wtuliła się w niego i gdzieś w sercu zakiełkowała nadzieja i zrobiło mu się... lżej.

– Wszystko ma sens – chlipnęła Hermiona i zacisnęła mocniej ręce na jego ramionach. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko błagam, powiedz, że mi wierzysz.

Jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w jej zalane łzami oczy i wolno skinął głową.

– Wierzę ci.

Dziewczyna osunęła się niemal bezwładnie na jego ramię i poczuła słaby uścisk jego dłoni na łokciu.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła.

Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, ile czasu tak trwali, ani kto kogo pocieszał.

Ale nagle rozległo się brzęknięcie kraty i zjawił się dementor.

Severus Snape w wybuchu przerażenia złapał Hermionę rozpaczliwie za ręce, przyciągnął je do siebie i równocześnie spróbował odepchnąć, jakby chciał ją zatrzymać i nie chciał zarazem. Hermiona oddała uścisk.

– Wrócę! Wierz mi. I walcz, błagam, walcz!

Zacisnęła dłonie, po czym wydarła mu się i sięgnęła po pochodnię.

Gdy wyszła, dementor zatrzasnął kratę i odpłynął wąskim korytarzem. Hermiona spojrzała ostatni raz na uwięzionego mężczyznę, rzuciła jeszcze „Do jutra!" i odbiegła. Nie chciała, żeby słyszał jej płacz.

.

Znów zapadły ciemności. Przez długi czas Severus miał jeszcze w pamięci obraz młodej kobiety stojącej po drugiej stronie krat. Nie musiał nawet zamykać oczu.

Powoli, niezdarnie wymacał na ziemi rozmiękłą już kromkę chleba, wrócił na pomiętą folię i owinął się mocno pelerynami. Dookoła nadal panował smutek, ale gdy wtulił twarz w ubranie, poczuł na nowo kwiaty, motyle i słońce.

.

– Harry, musisz go uwolnić – chlipnęła Hermiona w poduszkę, którą tuliła do siebie. – Jutro. Albo nawet dziś.

Harry przechylił się przez fotel i poklepał przyjaciółkę po plecach.

– Zajmę się tym. Nie dziś, dziś jest za późno, ale się tym zajmę. Obiecuję.

Ginny siedziała obok niej i głaskała ją pocieszająco po plecach.

– Co się stało?

– On nie ma co pić – wyłkała Hermiona. – On tam zaraz umrze. On już się poddał! Rozumiesz?! On-się-poddał!

Widząc, jak dziewczyna na nowo schowała twarz w poduszce i tylko po trzęsących się ramionach można było poznać, że płacze, Harry zdecydował, że nie powie jej o rychłej wyprawie do Azkabanu.

– Wytrzyma – zapewnił ją. – Jest silny, na pewno wytrzyma.

– Ty nie rozumiesz! – wybuchnęła Hermiona. – To nie ten sam człowiek, jakiego znamy! To już nawet nie jest człowiek... Tylko znak. Bez wartości, bez godności... I bez nadziei.

Chłopak już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy Ginny uniosła rękę, powstrzymując go.

– Stało się coś jeszcze? Byłaś w tym samym stanie, jeszcze zanim poszłaś do Azkabanu.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

– Ta trucizna, o której wam mówiłam. Pojawiła się u nas. Od rana przychodzi pełno ludzi, którzy mają identyczne symptomy, co mugole. Po południu zmarł w Klinice mały chłopiec... i do tej pory pewnie i inni...

Harry i Ginny zamarli w bezruchu.

– Dlatego musisz go wyciągnąć jak najszybciej – dodała Hermiona. – Tylko on może to powstrzymać i...

– Wiesz, jak się zarazili? – przerwał jej Harry.

Dziewczyna pokręciła rozpaczliwie głową.

– Nie wiem... Ale... boję się, że...

– Że to nie przypadek – dokończyła za nią Ginny.

– O, cholera.

Hermiona wstała i otarła sobie zapuchnięte oczy.

– Zrób wszystko, co możesz. Ja jutro idę do Ministerstwa, dostałam wezwanie od Oktawii. Przypuszczam, że przyszła wreszcie lista zamówień z Carcassonne. Może w ten sposób znajdziemy mordercę.

– Oczywiście – odparł z nagłym przekonaniem chłopak. – Wpadnij tu jutro w południe po nowiny. A teraz wracaj do domu i się porządnie wyśpij.

Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową, sięgnęła po różdżkę i ruszyła w stronę schodów na dół.

– Nie mogę. Wracam do pracy.

Gdy na dole rozległ się szczęk zamykanych drzwi wejściowych, Harry odezwał się:

– Spróbuję ściągnąć Gawaina najszybciej jak można.

– Wezwij Gawaina i idź do jego zastępcy. Musicie złapać Paula – poradziła Ginny.

– Właśnie Paul jest jego zastępcą.

– Więc znajdź kogoś innego.

Harry skinął głową. Ginny miała rację. Ale gdy spojrzał na zegarek, doszedł do wniosku, że Paulem zajmie się jutro. Dziś musiał powstrzymać dementorów od ucałowania Snape'a i miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie miał wystarczająco dużo sił, żeby to zrobić.

 

 


	19. Rozdział 19

Morze Północne, Azkaban

23:00

 

Wszystko było takie, jak zawsze. Huk fal rozbijających się o brzeg, wycie wiatru, mrok i zarys twierdzy oświetlony bladym blaskiem księżyca. Jak również wiszące w powietrzu długie, ciemne postacie w obszarpanych szatach.

Ale albo Harry już zapomniał, jak przerażające było to miejsce, albo bał się bardziej niż do tej pory, bo gdy tylko aportował się na zalanej wodą skale, przeszły go dreszcze.

Ściskając w ręku powykręcane Regalium, skupił się z całej siły na wspomnieniu, jak został Aurorem i wyczarował Patronusa. Jeleń obszedł go dookoła, otarł się o jego rękę i Harry zanurzył dłoń w iskrzącej poświacie.

– Tato, będziesz musiał mi dziś pomóc.

Jeleń jakby go zrozumiał, bo pochylił łeb i wyglądało to tak, jakby szturchnął go lekko rogami.

Nie zwlekając, obaj ruszyli ku wąskiej szparze, która stanowiła czarniejszą plamę na tle niemal czarnej ściany. Idąc za Patronusem, Harry przeszedł do pomieszczenia, które Aurorzy między sobą nazywali Wartownią.

Naliczył pięciu dementorów, którzy unosili się na wysokości kilku jardów. Niby daleko, ale mimo promieniującego od Patronusa ciepła, Harry już czuł ogarniający go smutek.

Położył na kamiennym stole Regalium i wstrzymał oddech, gdy jeden z dementorów sięgnął po nie.

I nagle wszystko się zmieniło.

Ledwo stwór dotknął powyginanego kawałka drewna, zatrząsł się aż po strzępy wiszących szat. Rozległ się nagły świst, który błyskawicznie nabrał mocy i przerodził się w straszliwy gwizd, który rozdarł uszy i wwiercił się głęboko w mózg i Harry nagle poczuł, że za sekundę rozerwie mu czaszkę. Z krzykiem, który utonął w przeraźliwym wizgu, zacisnął oczy, złapał się kurczowo za głowę i zatoczył na ścianę.

Dementor jakby na to czekał – pomknął ku niemu, lecz równocześnie Jeleń skoczył mu na przeciw, jego kształt rozmył się w jedną świetlistą strzałę i zderzyli się gwałtownie.

Huk w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu niemal wydarł dech z piersi, gdy dementor eksplodował na tysiące kawałków. Ziemia i ściany zakołysały się, kiedy masa tkanek i fala powietrza rozbiły się o nie i wszystko pogrążyło się w głębokiej czerni.

Wstrzymując oddech, Harry rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła, ale nic nie dostrzegł. Zniknął blask Patronusa, zniknęło jego ciepło i z cuchnącej ciemności dobiegł czyjś oddech, do którego dołączyły kolejne.

Zbliżały się z każdej strony.

Harry'emu wszystkie włoski na karku stanęły dęba.

– Expecto Patronum! – krzyknął, ale z różdżki wydobył się tylko strzęp szarej mgły. – Expecto Patronum! Expecto...!!!

Otoczył go jeszcze większy smród i raptem strzęp szaty przejechał mu po ramieniu.

Harry rzucił się w przeciwnym kierunku i wpadł na coś wilgotnego i miękkiego, co złapało go i pociągnęło łapczywie ku sobie.

– Lacarnum Inflamare!!! – wrzasnął. – Flagrate!!!

Z końca różdżki buchnął płomień, który oświetlił szary kaptur tuż koło jego ramienia, liszajowate palce zaciśnięte na jego dłoni i upiorną, przegniłą plamę rozdartą sparszywiałą, popękaną błoną tuż przed jego twarzą.

– CONFRINGO! CONFRINGO!! – chłopak zamachnął się rozpaczliwie różdżką i jego ręka zanurzyła się w mięsistej masie, ale zaklęcie nie podziałało na dementora. Był coraz bliżej! Pozostało mu już tylko jedno – ASCENDIO!!!!

Błona przejechała mu po czole i nosie, gdy siła zaklęcia poderwała go w górę i wyrwała z uścisku dementorów. Na ułamek sekundy zawisł w powietrzu, po czym runął na ziemię, kalecząc ręce, nogi i twarz.

Stwory natychmiast ruszyły ku niemu.

– Flagrate! Incendio!!!

Ogniste lasso wyprysnęło z różdżki i pomknęło na nich, zaraz za nim buchnął słup ognia i szata jednego z dementorów zajęła się płomieniem. Ciche skwierczenie utonęło w przeraźliwym gwiździe, płomień zgasł, ale nagle wszyscy się cofnęli.

Harry uniósł się na łokciu, otarł krew z oczu i spojrzał pogardliwie na rząd stworów, doskonale widocznych w upiornym pomarańczowym blasku, którzy unosili się w powietrzu na wprost niego. Wyglądało to tak, jakby czekali...  _Pewnie na moje rozkazy._

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, usiadł i wtedy niespodziewanie płuca wypełnił mu zniewalający fetor. W nagłym zrozumieniu szarpnął głową na bok i w tej samej sekundzie oślizła ręka zamknęła się dookoła jego palców i różdżki, a druga złapała go przez pierś i pociągnęła do tyłu.

Zimno, przerażenie i rozpacz pochłonęły go całego i w przypływie desperacji Harry ścisnął konwulsyjnie różdżkę, rzucił się całym ciałem do przodu pociągając za sobą dementora i krzyknął „Defodio!".

Zaklęcie dobrze jeszcze nie przebrzmiało, gdy kawał sufitu gdzieś niedaleko pękł z hukiem, rozprysnął się na boki i zasypał ich gradem odłamków. Harry skulił się jak mógł i zacisnął zęby, gdy kawałki skały siekły wszystkie odsłonięte części ciała. Dementor na nim poluźnił uścisk i zamarł i Harry miał wrażenie, że w ogólnym hałasie słyszy miękkie plaśnięcia, gdy skalne odłamki wbijają się w jego przegniłe szaty i ciało. I sypią się nadal i sypią...

Ból w rękach, ramionach i na tyle głowy był tak mocny, że przygłuszył nawet przejmujące uczucie lodowatego przerażenia i smutku i jakąś ocalałą resztką rozsądku Harry zrozumiał, że to jego ostatnia szansa. Przywołał wspomnienie, jak zaręczył się z Ginny i machnął kurczowo różdżką.

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!!

Jego kciuk wygiął się nienaturalnie do tyłu, rozdzierający ból przeszył mu całą rękę i jednocześnie dementor złapał jego twarz w oślizłe ręce, szarpnięciem wykręcił ku sobie i pociągnął gwałtownie. Coś chrupnęło Harry'emu w karku i ujrzał obrzydliwy kaptur, który nagle zalała bladoniebieska poświata.  _TATA!!!!_

Dementor odepchnął chłopaka na bok i rzucił się na olbrzymiego Rogacza, a ten natarł na niego.

– STATIS PATRONUM! – zdążył krzyknąć Harry na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak Patronus dopadł stwora i nabił na rogi.

Dementor eksplodował z hukiem, ale z tyłu napłynął kolejny.

\- Tato, błagam... – wyjęczał Harry.

Lecz Rogacz nie zniknął. Zawrócił i rzucił się ku stworowi, a ten cofnął się gwałtownie, aż pod samą ścianę. Zaraz koło niego pojawił się szary wir gnijących szczątek, które zbiły się w całość formując chudą sylwetkę w obszarpanych szatach.

Lecz obaj dementorzy pozostali na miejscu.

Rogacz szalał. To postępował o krok do przodu, w kierunku stworów, nadstawiając groźnie rogi, to cofał się i Harry zanurzał się w jego ciepło, lekkość i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, nieustannie rozglądał się dookoła, gotów zaatakować każdego, kto zbliżyłby się do chłopaka choćby na cal.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojego Rogacza w takim stanie – blask, który z niego promieniował, prawie oślepiał, tak samo jak gorąc niemal parzył, a spokój i pewność siebie sprawiły, że z nagłej ulgi wszystkie ściany zawirowały mu przed oczami.

Dementorzy musieli czuć to samo, ale ich ta moc musiała odpychać. Wszystkie długie sylwetki zastygły pod ścianami i były doskonale widoczne w krwawym blasku ognia płonącego po środku.

Ledwie Harry pomyślał, że przydałoby się ich zagnać w jedno miejsce, gdy Rogacz szarpnął łbem i wskazał przestrzeń przed sobą. I powoli, jeden po drugim, dementorzy popłynęli w tym kierunku.

_Udało się. Wygrałem. WYGRALIŚMY, TATO._

Ale jego wizyta jeszcze się nie skończyła. Musiał zmusić ich do absolutnego poddania się jego woli.

Drżąc coraz bardziej na całym ciele, sięgnął lewą ręką po leżące obok, popękane i puste Regalium i powoli stanąwszy na równe nogi, cisnął je ku dementorom.

– Macie, ścierwa! – warknął zduszonym głosem.

Któryś z dementorów złapał je, bo drewno nie spadło na ziemię.

Harry postąpił krok w ich stronę, z wysiłkiem zadarł do góry brodę i otarł krew kapiącą mu z ust.

– Wiecie, co w nim było. Wiecie, co macie zrobić.

Jakaś część roztrzęsionego umysłu podpowiadała mu, że mówienie do dementorów nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ale musiał to z siebie wyrzucić. Resztkę strachu i narastającą wściekłość, która zaczynała w nim buzować.

Stwory tkwiły w bezruchu, obrócone w jego stronę, więc czekał.

Zaległa głucha cisza, która zaczęła gęstnieć, pęcznieć z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej, aż poczuł ją całym ciałem. Była namacalna. Zaczęła napierać ze wszystkich stron, miażdżyć mu brzuch, klatkę piersiową, gałki oczne i wibrować gdzieś w nim, coraz bardziej, coraz mocniej, coraz gwałtowniej... Coś w nim zawyło i poczuł, że jeszcze sekunda i wybuchnie...!  I...

I nagle wszystko ustało. Uspokoiło się. Skończyło.

Harry wypuścił z siebie powietrze i przytrzymał się ściany.

Jeden z dementorów wysunął się do przodu może o jeden jard, podniósł powoli rękę i chłopak zobaczył cztery długie, rozczapierzone palce.

Jak cztery dni, o które chciał... KAZAŁ im przesunąć egzekucję Snape'a.

– Dokładnie tak. Parszywe psy – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte, opuchnięte i coraz bardziej bolące usta.

Poczekał, aż każdy z dementorów wypłynie na zewnątrz. W pewnym sensie okazywały mu w ten sposób poddanie, ale w tym momencie nie chodziło mu o żadną demonstrację władzy - po prostu nie umiał utrzymać się na nogach. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na pęknięty na pół, płaski kamień, pomarańczową łunę na ścianach i nagle poczuł, że robi mu się słabo.

Pamiętał tylko, że Rogacz musnął go swoim ciepłem i udało mu się zebrać resztkę sił, żeby wyjść z więzienia.  _Tylko nie na prawo. Idź na lewo._

Zanurzył rękę w blasku Patronusa, uśmiechnął się z trudem i szepnął „Dziękuję, tato". I obrócił się, myśląc o domu.

.

Ministerstwo Magii,

Kwatera Aurorów,

Po 8-mej rano

 

Ranek przyszedł zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Paul chciał tego i nie chciał jednocześnie. Ale musiał. Zwlókł się z łóżka, pospiesznie przyszykował i fiuuknął do pracy.

Wieści z Kliniki przedostały się już do prasy i gdy wszedł do Kwatery, Marcus, Andrew, Rich i Peter rozmawiali już na ten temat, popijając kawę. W ich głosach można było wyczuć złość, zaintrygowanie i nutkę obawy, jakby instynkt podpowiadał im, że to coś może dotknąć również ich samych.

Paul przyłączył się do nich na chwilę, ale szybko udał, że jest przytłoczony nowinami i usiadł za biurkiem. Zaraz potem przyszła Klaudia, która odmówiła udziału w dyskusji i natychmiast schowała się w swoim boksie.

Chwilę później usłyszał stukot otwieranych drzwi i...

\- O kuźwa!

\- Merlinie, Harry, co ci się stało??!

\- Stary... co się...?!!

\- Cholera, siadaj szybko! Co ci jest??

Paul aż podskoczył na krześle.  _Zachorował?? Czyżby?!_  Ale po rozmowie z chłopakami nie był jeszcze gotowy do odgrywania scenek przed Harry'm Potterem, więc skulił się w sobie i nasłuchiwał.

\- Nic takiego. Wczoraj wdałem się w bójkę z mugolami. I, cholera, nie mogłem używać magii, więc wiecie.. – głos Pottera zabrzmiał słabo, ale zarazem jakoś... dziwnie.

\- Próbowałeś zaklęć uzdrawiających?

\- Jasne! Gdybym nie próbował, dziś przyszedłbym w kawałkach.

Paul rozluźnił się, ale nie do końca.  _Mugolska bójka?_  Było w tym coś niepokojącego. Do tej pory nigdy mu się to nie przytrafiło, a teraz tak? Co prawda mogło, ale... coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Jednocześnie coś mu mówiło, że być może przesadza.  _Przecież KIEDYŚ to się może wydarzyć. Każdemu._

Harry przywitał się z Klaudią i poszedł do swojego boksu. Co prawda pewnie nie zobaczył jego czupryny zza ścianki boksu, ale normalnie zawsze robił obchód całego biura. A dziś nie.

_Nie może, bo jest pobity, czy też robi to celowo? A może tylko udaje?_

_Jakbyś się zachował? Skoro nie przyszedł się przywitać, to ty powinieneś pójść do niego._

Chwilę jeszcze zbierał się z sobie i w końcu wstał i podszedł do Harry'ego i Richa. Do tej pory nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ich boks jest tak blisko jego...

Harry Potter faktycznie był strasznie poobijany. Na skroni miał dwie czerwone pręgi i ślad źle zaleczonego rozcięcia, wargi spuchnięte, a na dłoniach pełno większych i mniejszych świeżych blizn.  _Ani śladu siniaków. Tak dobrze je zaleczył, a jednocześnie tak spartaczył rozcięcia? Te mniejsze znikną same, ale te pręgi na skroni na pewno mu zostaną..._

\- Cześć, Harry – uśmiechnął się i podał mu rękę. – Słyszałem, że się pobiłeś. Co się stało?

Harry Potter spojrzał mu w oczy, potem na jego wyciągniętą rękę i wykonał jakiś dziwny gest.

\- Cześć, Paul. Nie będę... wiesz. Trochę boli – skrzywił się.

\- Ach! No tak. Jasne! – Paul szybko włożył dłoń do kieszeni spodni. – Więc co się stało?

\- A tam... Ulicą szło paru mugoli i się do mnie przyczepili.

\- I tak bez powodu na ciebie napadli?! – udał zgrozę.

\- Chyba byli pijani.

\- Nie wyczułeś?

\- Trochę. Nie bardzo – odparł Potter po chwili.

\- Nie złamali ci nic? Szczęki, kości? - Paul zerknął na jego twarz, szukając choć śladów po ciosach. – Siniaków nie masz, ale z rozcięć jeszcze trochę ci zostało...

\- A ty co, przesłuchanie prowadzisz, czy jak? – wtrącił się Rich niezadowolonym tonem. – Siniaki leczy się łatwiej niż rozcięcia, sam o tym wiesz. Stary, idź lepiej do Ambulatorium, niech ci porządnie te rozcięcia wyleczą. Pieprzona banda mugoli! Można mieć blizny po prawdziwych czarodziejskich pojedynkach, ale nie po zwykłym mordobiciu z mugolami!

Harry Potter spojrzał na swoje buty i kiwnął głową. Zaś Paul poczuł, jak jeżą mu się włosy na głowie.

\- Rich ma rację, idź to zalecz.

\- I się pospiesz – dobiegł ich głos Klaudii. Dziewczyna podeszła i stanęła koło Paula, który obrócił się ku niej. – Słyszałam, że Naczelny Św. Munga zaapelował po pomoc, więc Kath pewnie też tam pójdzie. Jeśli już nie poszła. Tam to jest prawdziwy koszmar...

Paul zmusił się do patrzenia tylko na nią, choć czuł, jak coś po prostu wykręcało mu szyję w drugą stronę.

\- Biedacy – mruknął Rich.

\- Ach, tak – wydusił z siebie Paul i aż się skrzywił, słysząc swój zmieniony głos. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to, jakby był przygnębiony.

I nie słysząc Pottera, czym prędzej odszedł.

Prawdę mówiąc – uciekł.

_Cholera, cholera, cholera! JAK można się PRZYGOTOWAĆ na coś takiego?! Jak można przekonująco grać?!_

Był Aurorem, ale żadne szkolenia nie przygotowały go na udawanie w sytuacji, kiedy był WINNY!

.

Rich odprowadził Paula ponurym spojrzeniem i poklepał lekko Harry'ego po ramieniu.

\- Harry... w porządku? – ściszył głos. – Jak się czujesz? Tak ogólnie?

Chłopak kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- OK.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z Ginny...?

Harry zdziwił się jak nigdy dotąd.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że Ginny mogłaby mnie tak poobijać?!

\- Nie, ale... ten jakiś tam. Inny – dodał z naciskiem Rich.

Harry nagle przypomniał sobie wczorajszą wymówkę i załapał o co chodzi.

\- Nie. Naprawdę, Rich. I masz rację, pójdę do Ambulatorium.

Zarzucił na siebie pelerynę i wyszedł czym prędzej z Kwatery, ale nie wybrał się do Ambulatorium. To mogło... to MUSIAŁO poczekać.

Tak naprawdę, to leczyła go wczoraj Ginny. On sam nie był w stanie. Nie wiedział nawet, jakim cudem trafił do domu. Zwalił się na drzwi i ostanie co pamiętał, to była przerażona mina Stworka.

Pojechał na Poziom pierwszy, do Wydziału Personalnego, przybrał na nowo poważną minę i po rzuceniu ogólnego „dzień dobry!" podszedł do Genvieve, starszej czarownicy, która siedziała przy pierwszym z brzegu biurku.

\- Harry, co się... – zaczęła mówić, ale przystopował ją.

\- Proszę. Nie mam czasu. Muszę pilnie skontaktować się z Gawainem – powiedział cicho i dorzucił z naciskiem. – Teraz. Natychmiast.

\- Z tego, co wiem, pan Robards jest na urlopie...

\- Wiem, dlatego tu przychodzę.

\- Nie możesz porozma...

\- NIE. Nikt inny nie wchodzi w grę – uciął rozdrażnionym głosem Harry. – Potrzebuję go tu i teraz.

Czarownica chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy, ale najwyraźniej dostrzegła z nich wszystko, co czuł, bo podniosła się z westchnieniem, poszperała w jakiejś księdze i wróciwszy sięgnęła po pióro.

\- Tu masz jego adres – podała mu karteczkę. – Jakby co, wiedziałeś, gdzie mieszka. Albo dowiedziałeś się od kogoś. Stąd nic nie dostałeś.

Harry skinął głową i uścisnął jej rękę. Miał ochotę ją ucałować!

\- Nawet pani nie wie, jak bardzo pani dziękuję!

Kobieta oddała mu uścisk.

\- Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale... wiem, że tobie można zawsze ufać. No i poza tym jesteś Aurorem. Komu można wierzyć bardziej, niż Aurorom?

Harry zacisnął zęby, szarpnął głową na pożegnanie i czym prędzej wyszedł.

_Komu można wierzyć bardziej, niż Aurorom.... Już lepiej nie wierzyć! Nie tym pieprzonym, pier... Cholera! Gnidom... bydlakom!_

Pognał do Atrium, żeby przez toalety wyjść na zewnątrz i aportować się do Gawaina. Musiał jak najszybciej powiedzieć mu wszystko i dostać jego zgodę na aresztowanie Paula i Rogera.

.

Edynburg, Szkocja

Dworek Rayleigh

O tej samej porze,

 

W dużej sali jadalnej w dworku państwa Rayleigh słychać było ciche poszczękiwania srebrnych sztućców, dźwięczny stukot odstawianych na spodeczki filiżanek i delikatne szurnięcia przestawianych półmisków i talerzy. Służba przyniosła już wszystko, co było potrzebne i teraz czekała w korytarzu.

Adam Rayleigh popijając herbatę z mlekiem z porcelanowej filiżanki patrzył na las za oknem. Anna, jego żona, jadła jeszcze połówkę malutkiej kromeczki chleba z konfiturą, zaś Alex skończyła już śniadanie i teraz czekała, aż rodzice również skończą, żeby móc się odezwać. Jedną ze złotych zasad państwa Rayleigh był zakaz rozmów przy stole w trakcie posiłku.

Kiedy Anna otarła już kącik ust białą serwetką, Alex podniosła się od stołu, poprawiła odstający odrobinę brzeg szaty i sięgnęła po różdżkę.

\- Matko, ojcze, na mnie już czas.

Adam jak zwykle nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął lekko głową, zaś Anna skrzywiła się odrobinę.

\- Niewiele dziś zjadłaś. To niedobrze.

\- Nie jestem głodna. Poza tym spieszę się.

\- To jeszcze gorzej.

Alex powstrzymała grymas i przysunęła krzesło do stołu.

\- Przyjdę dziś do Laboratorium – odezwał się Adam.

Alex przystanęła niechętnie przy stole.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku – odparła trochę sucho.

\- Być może, ale takie sporadyczne wizyty pomagają trzymać personel w ryzach.

Młoda kobieta potaknęła, rzuciła „Życzę miłego dnia" na które nie dostała odpowiedzi i prędko wyszła. Kilka sekund później zamarł również stukot jej obcasów na marmurowej posadzce.

\- Doprawdy uważasz, że powinieneś tam iść? – zapytała Anna, wskazała różdżką mały złoty dzwoneczek i ten zadźwięczał delikatnie.

Adam podkręcił wąsa i odruchowo spojrzał na dwóch przyzwanych lokajów.

\- Nie zaszkodzi. Sama dobrze wiesz, że w Laboratorium musi panować wzorowy porządek.

\- Alex zdaje się dawać sobie radę z naszymi ludźmi.

Oboje wstali od stołu i przeszli na werandę, całą zastawioną kwiatami i Anna przyzwała zwiewny szal i owinęła sobie wokół ramion. Adam odruchowo przestawił dwa wazony dokładnie na środek stolików, rzucił czar ogrzewający i usiadł na bujanym fotelu.

\- Po tym, jak kilka lat temu odmówiono jej członkostwa w Klubie Eliksirotwórców tylko dlatego, że jest kobietą i straciliśmy kilka kontraktów, gdy przejęła firmę, odnoszę wrażenie, że jej pewność siebie bardzo na tym ucierpiała.

\- Sądzisz, że straciliśmy je, bo klienci nie chcieli pracować z kobietą?

Adam sięgnął po Proroka i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Być może, Anno. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz... – wskazał jej gazetę.

Kobieta potaknęła, więc Adam rozsiadł się wygodniej i rozwinął ciasny rulonik. I bez mała natychmiast się wyprostował, sięgnął do kieszeni po okulary i nie odrywając oczu od gazety, założył je na nos.

Krzykliwy tytuł na pierwszej stronie przyciągał wzrok jak magnes. Pod spodem widniało ruchome zdjęcie jakiejś zapełnionej sali.

 

**T A J E M N I C Z A   C H O R O B A   S I E J E   Ś M I E R Ć   W Ś R Ó D   C Z A R O D Z I E J Ó W ,**

**K L I N I K A   P R Z E P E Ł N I O N A ,   U Z D R O W I C I E L E   B E Z R A D N I   !**

 

 

 Adamowi zadrgała mocno powieka, więc obrócił się bokiem do żony i przekrzywił głowę. I czytał dalej.

.

Klinika Św. Munga

Gabinet Uzdrowiciela Naczelnego

O tej samej porze

 

Niewielki gabinet Uzdrowiciela Naczelnego po prostu trzaskał w szwach. Pod ścianami stali lub siedzieli Uzdrowiciela Dyżurni i przełożeni wszystkich Oddziałów; kilku z nich dyskutowało ze sobą półgłosem, ale większość z nich wpatrywała się tępo w sam środek przetartego dywanu, nie mając ani sił, ani ochoty na rozmowę. W mdłym świetle rzucanym przez dwie kule ze świecami ich twarze przypominały rozciągnięte płaskie, blade maski, w których ktoś wyciął dziury na oczy i usta.

Nad biurkiem wisiał portret Dilys Drewent, która przyglądała im się z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem.

Szczęknięcie drzwi zabrzmiało zdumiewająco głośno, więc wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku Carpentera, który wszedł ciężkim krokiem z plikiem dokumentów z Izby Przyjęć i usiadł za biurkiem.

\- Do tej chwili zgłosiło się do nas ponad pięćdziesięciu pacjentów z tymi objawami – oznajmił głucho. – Mathias, mów dalej.

Mathias skinął głową z ponurą miną.

\- Nie licząc tego chłopca wczoraj, zmarły już trzy osoby. I sądzę, ze niebawem umrą kolejni. Po prostu rozpuszczają im się tkanki od środka. To powoduje krwotoki i w rezultacie śmierć. I nie będę już mówił o bólu. Nie pomagają żadne zaklęcia, eliksiry i maści, które mamy. Nic, cholera jasna. Sam już nie wiem, jak możemy ich leczyć – rozejrzał się bezradnie dookoła i potarł mocno oczy. – W tej chwili mam jeszcze cały mój personel. Od wczoraj rana po prostu wszyscy zostali i są jeszcze na nogach. Poza tym pomagają Uzdrowiciele z innych Oddziałów i dzięki wam za to wielkie. Ale ci wszyscy ludzie długo tak nie pociągną.

Zamilkł na chwilę, jakby potrzebował zebrać siły na dalszą przemowę, więc Benjamin Fox z Urazów Przedmiotowych siedzący pod ścianą uniósł rękę.

\- Spróbujmy ściągnąć wszystkich studentów drugiego i trzeciego roku CWSL.

\- Dobry pomysł – oceniła Paula Smith, Uzdrowicielka Dyżurna z Oddziału Kobiecego. – Ale studenci mogą tylko pomagać, w żadnym wypadku nie można zostawić ich samych. Mathias, wyślij natychmiast wczorajszą ranną zmianę do domu, niech się prześpią kilka godzin i wrócą tu wieczorem, żeby zwolnić tych z wieczornej.

\- Zróbmy to wszyscy, na wszystkich Oddziałach – dorzuciła Liliatte z Urazów Pozaklęciowych. Ustalmy grafik kto kiedy pomaga.

Carpenter zapisał pomysły na kawałku pergaminu i spojrzał na Alette Briggs, szefową magazynu leków, siedzącą tuż przy wejściu.

\- Al, jak stoimy z eliksirami?

\- Potrzebne są eliksiry przeciwbólowe, uzupełniające krew, wzmacniające, Wiggenowe i na sen bez snów. I uspokajające. Niemal każdy z nich używany jest na innych Oddziałach. Przed samym przyjściem skontrolowałam ilości na każdym piętrze i w magazynie. Jeśli założyć, że nie ruszamy tego, co mamy na Oddziałach, dziś do wieczora zabraknie przeciwbólowego i wzmacniającego.

\- Domyślam się, że złożyłaś już zamówienia? – zagadnął któryś z mężczyzn spod ściany.

\- Poszło już wczoraj, do wszystkich wytwórców, jako bardzo pilne. Do jutra rana powinni je uwarzyć i nam podesłać.

\- Czyli mamy przed sobą wieczór i noc bez eliksirów – stwierdził Mathias. – Mowy nie ma. Jak nie podamy im silnej dawki, będą wyć i wić się z bólu. Nikt tego nie wytrzyma. I mówię też o nas.

\- Wszyscy jesteście na uspokajającym? – spytała Paula niepewnie.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Mathias. – Wczoraj wzięli go wszyscy, ale on strasznie przytępia, więc niektórzy... co silniejsi, starają się wytrzymać bez.

\- Cholera.

W zapadłej ciszy można było bez mała usłyszeć myśli wszystkich obecnych. A fakt, że każdy unikał wzroku innych, doskonale świadczył, że wszyscy musieli myśleć o tym samym.

\- Sergiuszu, obawiam się, że przyszedł na to czas – odezwał się niemal błagalnym tonem Mathias do Carpentera.

Naczelny podniósł na niego ponure spojrzenie, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, do Mathiasa dołączyła Lil.

\- Nie mamy innego wyjścia.

\- Im szybciej dostaniemy na to zgodę, tym lepiej.

Carpenter uciszył ich unosząc do góry rękę.

\- Macie na myśli Avadę, czy tylko Imperiusa?

\- Imperiusa – odpowiedział natychmiast Mathias. – Może znajdziemy jakiś sposób na wyleczenie ich, więc na pewno nie będziemy używać Avady.

Carpenter ukrył twarz w dłoniach i westchnął ciężko.

\- Rozumiem. Poproszę o zgodę jak najszybciej.

Mathias prychnął dziwnie i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Obojętnie czy mamy zgodę, czy nie, będę to robił, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- Math – zawołał za nim ostrzegawczo Carpenter.

\- Jeśli już nie możemy ich wyleczyć, to jesteśmy tu po to, żeby im chociaż pomóc – warknął Mathias, przytrzymując drzwi. – A nie biernie przyglądać się, jak konają w bólu. Te zaklęcia zostały wynalezione DLA NAS i nie moja wina, że z powodu kretynów, którzy używali ich po to, żeby mordować i podporządkowywać sobie ludzi, zostały one zabronione.

I trzaskając drzwiami wyszedł.

.

Edynburg, Szkocja

Dworek Rayleigh

O tej samej porze

 

Idąc prędko długim, wąskim korytarzem do swoich apartamentów, Alex nadal mocno zaciskała palce dookoła różdżki.

Miała dość wykwintnych śniadań, równie wyszukanych co apodyktycznych manier jej rodziców, natrętnych uwag matki i całkowitej ignorancji ojca, ale przede wszystkim miała dość jego permanentnego traktowania jej jak małej dziewczynki, która z niczym nie potrafiła sobie dać rady.

Przejęła rodzinną firmę dobre pięć lat temu, ale choć spłaciła ją całkowicie i w rzeczywistości prowadziła ją samodzielnie, wszyscy dookoła sądzili, że jest tylko wspólniczką, a firma ciągle należy do jej rodziców. To ojciec wymógł na niej znalezienie nazwy, która świadczyłaby o tym, że on i matka ciągle nią zarządzają. Ojciec ciągle przychodził do Laboratorium, uważając, że bez tego pracownicy nie będą dobrze pracować, matka bez przerwy kontrolowała podpisane kontrakty i wystawiane faktury i oboje sporadycznie podejmowali różne decyzje bez choćby konsultacji z nią. Czasem proponowali umowy nowym klientom, czasem wyrażali zgodę na zmianę ceny czy warunków płatności i powiadamiając ją o tym, wyraźnie oczekiwali jej wdzięczności.

Starali się całkowicie kontrolować jej życie i choć w teorii całe lewe skrzydło dworku należało do niej, nie miała prawa nawet przyprowadzić gości.

Miała tego po prostu dość! Wszystkiego!

Rzuciła Colloportus na drzwi wejściowe i przeszła szybko do sypialni. Skoro ojciec miał przyjść dziś do Laboratorium, musiała się pospieszyć. Miała dziś spotkanie, które na pewno by się im nie spodobało.

Zrzuciła z siebie szatę i przywołała z szafy bardziej odpowiednie ubranie.

.

Coningsby, Anglia

Trochę później tego samego ranka

Dom Gawaina Robardsa,

 

Minęło dziesięć minut, ale nikt nie odpowiadał. A przecież walił pięściami w drzwi wejściowe, walił w okno tak długo, aż stłukł szybę, chodził dookoła domku i darł się!

Harry rozejrzał się jeszcze raz dookoła i kopnął z całej siły w drzwi.

\- Cholera, Gawain, gdzie jesteś??!!!!!! – wrzasnął ze złości i bólu, który rozpalił mu nogę bez mała aż do kolana. Chyba pękła mu kość.

Z sąsiedniego domu wypadł pies i ujadając podskoczył do ogrodzenia i zaczął biegać wzdłuż i szczekać, co go tylko jeszcze bardziej wkurzyło.

\- Zamknij się!! – warknął do niego.

Ale widok biegającego psa podsunął mu pomysł. Smagnął różdżką i wyczarował Patronusa.

\- Gawain, mamy bardzo poważny problem. Potrzebuję cię natychmiast. Będę czekać w Kwaterze, przyjdź jak najszybciej – powiedział chaotycznie, siląc się na spokój, choć miał problemy z wymową. – Błagam. I nie przesyłaj mi odpowiedzi Patronusem. Harry.

Machnął różdżką w byle jakim kierunku i jego Rogacz natychmiast skoczył przed siebie i świetlista mgiełka znikła.

Harry ostatni raz stuknął otwartą dłonią w drzwi, odczekał chwilę i z ciężkim westchnieniem deportował się przed Ministerstwo Magii. Musiał uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

.

Paul siedział jak na szpilkach i czekał na powrót Harry'ego Pottera. Co chwila rzucał okiem na zegarek i już nie umiał zliczyć, ile razy na niego patrzył.

Czuł się niepewnie, gdy Pottera nie było w pobliżu, w zasięgu oka i słuchu. Czuł się... zagrożony. To było zupełnie irracjonalne, ale tak właśnie się czuł.

Odesłał Rogera do Archiwum pod byle pretekstem, bo bał się, że ten zwróci wreszcie uwagę na jego dziwne zachowanie. WIEDZIAŁ, że się dziwnie zachowywał. CZUŁ to całym sobą.

Próbował analizować każdy swój gest, uśmiech, odpowiedź i w kółko i na okrągło pytał się, jakby się zachował, gdyby nie był winny. Gdyby nie wiedział. Ale miał wrażenie, że szło mu to coraz gorzej.

Choć póki co nikt tego nie zauważył.

Nikt prócz Pottera. Jeśli chodziło o niego, miał coraz większe podejrzenia, że tamten WIE. Nie miał pojęcia jak i skąd, ale czuł, że tamten wie. Gorzej. Że obaj wiedzą, że ten drugi też wie.

Bez mała czuł rosnące napięcie między nimi. Tak, jak to czasem bywa między zakochanymi, którzy instynktownie czują, że coś między nimi jest. Czują spojrzenia tej drugiej osoby, słyszą echo jej myśli. Ale cały czas nie są pewni.

On też nie był pewny i ciągle mówił sobie, że po prostu źle sobie wszystko tłumaczył. Ale mimo zapewnień ciągle czuł to coś.

Z tym, że to, co było między nimi, było wrogie. Złe.

.

Harry pchnął drzwi do Kwatery tak energicznie, aż rąbnęły o ścianę i bez mała podbiegł do swojego biurka.

\- Nie było Kath? – rzucił ktoś, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi kto.

\- Nie.

\- Przed chwilą wróciłem z Munga, tam jej nie widziałem – oznajmił Marcus, odchylając się na swoim krześle do tyłu. – Idź może jej poszukaj.

\- Nie-ma-jej – wysylabizował Harry i czym prędzej sięgnął po byle którą rolkę pergaminu. – Nie widziałem jej i nie będę za nią biegał po całym Ministerstwie!

Paul spuścił wzrok na swoje biurko.  _Więc co on robił tyle czasu?! I czemu jest tak wkurzony?_

Ale nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na niekulturalną odpowiedź, bo wszyscy powstawali lub wyszli zza boksów, żeby tylko widzieć Marcusa.

\- No i jak? Polepszyło im się? Jest lepiej? Co tam słychać? – posypały się pytania.

Marcus pokręcił głową z ciężkim, bezradnym westchnieniem.

\- Niestety nie. Z tego, co słyszałem, nic nie działa. Nie ma już miejsc w salach na trzecim piętrze, więc chorzy leżą wszędzie, na innych Oddziałach też. I Wolf powiedział mi, że wysłali już oficjalną prośbę o pozwolenie na rzucanie Imperiusa. Żeby chorzy nie cierpieli.

\- O, kurwa – wyrwało się komuś w nagle zapadłej, martwej ciszy.

Przez długą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

\- Dostali już odpowiedź? – zapytała w końcu drżącym głosem Klaudia.

\- Nie. Nie ma Ministra, a Moore nie chce podejmować żadnej decyzji. Dupek.

Dziewczyna osunęła się z jękiem na swoje krzesło, ukryła twarz w rękach i doszedł ich cichy płacz.

\- Tam jest mój dziadek.

Andrew, jej partner, natychmiast objął ją ramieniem i zaczął pocieszać.

\- Merlinie, czym oni się mogli zatruć? – burknął ktoś.

\- Uzdrowiciele próbują się dowiadywać od rodziny. Co jedli, kiedy i gdzie.

\- Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś ugotował coś nieświeżego... albo pomylił jakąś trującą rybę, albo toksyczka, albo co... ale żeby zjadło to tylu ludzi??

Harry nagle poczuł, że jak się nie odezwie, po prostu się udusi. Wybuchnie. Coś zaczęło drżeć mu w piersiach.

\- Jeśli zrobił to ktoś specjalnie, to dopadnę skurwysyna i zabiję go gołymi rękami!

Roger koło Paula aż prychnął dziwnie, bo nikt jeszcze nie słyszał takich słów od Harry'ego.

\- Stary, wyluzuj trochę.

Harry posłał mu długie, pełne wściekłości spojrzenie i wysunął do przodu szczękę.

\- Nie zamierzam, Roger. TO wam mogę przyrzec.

Paul odważył się popatrzeć prosto na niego i raptem dotarło do niego, że Potter pewnie podejrzewa również i Rogera!

W tym momencie ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i błyskawicznie odwrócił głowę, dokładnie w tej samej chwili, co Potter.

_WIE. Na pewno wie...!! Cholera jasna!!!!!_

Usiadł ciężko na krześle.

Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak pozbyć się Pottera. Nie mógł tego zrobić w Ministerstwie, więc musiał go wyciągnąć z Kwatery i dopaść gdzieś w jakimś zakamarku Ministerstwa...

Musiał tylko wymyślić, jak to zrobić.

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

O tej samej porze

 

\- Ktoś puka, otwórz drzwi – powiedział cichutko Peter do Gratusa, który chrapał na kanapie, ale olbrzymi mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął.

To mógł być tylko Tylor, który z pewnością się wścieknie, jeśli będzie musiał czekać, więc Peter jak najdelikatniej wstał z fotela i na palcach przeszedł do kuchni. Tam mógł udawać, że niczego nie słyszał.

Pukanie rozległo się głośniej, a po chwili usłyszał mocne rąbnięcie - albo Tylor walnął pięścią, albo kopnął w drzwi. W salonie natychmiast się zakotłowało; Gratus poderwał się gwałtownie, zleciał z kanapy i klnąc, pozbierał się i pognał do korytarza.

Peter uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- ... mi przykro. Przez to grube drewno nic nie słychać – usłyszał kilkanaście sekund później.

\- Kiedy cię zatrudniałem, nie wspominałeś o tym, że jesteś głuchy – warknął Tylor.

\- Proszę mi wierzyć...

\- DOŚĆ!

Peter starł z twarzy triumfalny uśmiech i wyszedł do salonu.

\- Witam, panie Tylor – ukłonił się staremu.

Ten posłał mu zimne spojrzenie, podszedł do fotela i powoli usiadł w nim. Po wyraźniejszej niż zazwyczaj, sieci zmarszczek dookoła zaciśniętych ust, Peter wywnioskował, że mu się udało i pogratulował sobie w duchu. Staruch jest wkurzony jak cholera.

\- Ile mamy eliksiru w zapasie? – stęknął Tylor, zakładając nogę na nogę.

Peter doskonale wiedział, ale udał, że się zastanawia.

\- Ze cztery butelki. Prawie wszystko poszło kilka dni temu na Pokątną.

\- Wlałem, ile mi pan kazał – odezwał się natychmiast Gratus. – Ani butelki więcej!

\- Rozmawiam teraz z Petersonem, nie z tobą – uciął Tylor i odwrócił się w kierunku Petera. – Zacznij dziś warzyć osiem dużych kociołków. Mają być gotowe za dwa dni.

\- A eliksir uzdrawiający?

\- Jeszcze nie.

Peter udał, że się waha.

\- A gdzie mam odstawić butelki? Bo w magazynie są chyba szczury lub myszy...

Gratus zaśmiał się pogardliwie i machnął ręką.

\- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że boisz się myszy?

Peter stłumił w sobie ochotę kopnięcia go prosto w twarz.

\- Merlinie, Gratus, wystarczy, żeby zaczęły harcować i wszystko poprzewracały! Już nie wiem, co gorsze, to, że trzeba będzie zmienić plany, czy to, że tyle pieniędzy pójdzie w błoto! Nie wspominając o naszym bezpieczeństwie!

Stary Skurczybyk odwrócił się zaskakująco szybko do Gratusa i Peter mógł tylko wyobrażać sobie jego mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Ostrzegam, jeszcze trochę i zacznę rozważać pomysł zmiany ochroniarza. A teraz radzę ci się zamknąć, pójść do magazynu i sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje. I nie wychodzić, póki problem nie zostanie rozwiązany.

_Merlinie, kocham cię. Jesteś cudowny, stary dupku!_

\- Zacznę warzyć już teraz, jutro eliksir będzie gotowy – zameldował i odwrócił się, żeby nie patrzeć na minę Gratusa. Choć dałby worek galeonów, żeby ją zobaczyć.

\- Powiedziałem: pojutrze – poprawił go Tylor, odepchnąwszy się od podłokietników wstał z wysiłkiem i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Oczywiście!

Stary wyszedł trzasnąwszy drzwiami, więc Peter mógł wreszcie rzucić okiem na Gratusa.

\- Jak chcesz, weź lampę gazową.

\- Po jaką cholerę? – warknął Gratus.

\- Jesteś już głuchy, lepiej żebyś nie oślepł.

Gratus podskoczył do Petera i złapał go z przodu za szatę, ale ten już się go nie bał.

\- Spadaj. Nie słyszałeś? Mam warzyć panu Tylorowi eliksir – powiedział spokojnie i olbrzym powoli go puścił. – Idź lepiej łapać myszy, nie mnie.

Po czym wyszedł do pomieszczenia, które służyło za laboratorium.

Dokładnie na to czekał – żeby wreszcie móc zacząć warzyć.

.

Ministerstwo Magii

Około 11-tej

 

Dochodziła jedenasta, Gawina nadal nie było, a do tego przed chwilą Paul wyszedł z Kwatery.

Paul wyszedł, ale Roger został – i tylko to uspokajało odrobinę Harry'ego.

Spojrzał tysięczny raz na zegarek i potarł mocno skronie.  _Jak do jedenastej Gawain się nie odezwie, idziesz do Kingsleya._

Nie próbował nawet pracować, bo nikomu się to nie udawało. Wszyscy potworzyli małe grupki, rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, przeglądali bezsensownie papiery, albo po prostu gapili się tępym wzrokiem gdzieś z przestrzeń.

Wszyscy pewnie myśleli o tym, że za chwilę w Klinice bezradni Uzdrowiciele zaczną rzucać Zaklęcia Niewybaczane na pacjentów, których nie potrafili leczyć. Kiedyś, setki lat temu, było to normalne – nie istniało jeszcze wiele zaklęć czy eliksirów, ale od tego czasu poziom wiedzy bardzo się zmienił. Fakt, że doszło do sytuacji, w której trzeba było wrócić do tamtych dawnych czasów, był szokujący.

Ale Harry nie o tym myślał. Próbował przygotować sobie argumenty, jakich będzie musiał użyć, żeby przekonać Gawaina albo Kingsleya, że ma rację.

Nieoczekiwanie coś świsnęło mu koło ucha i na biurku przed nim wylądował samolocik z pieczątką Ministerstwa na lewym skrzydle. Mechanicznie sięgnął po niego i rozwinął.

\- Co jest? – spytał Roger, na widok jego zaskoczonej miny.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i obejrzał jeszcze raz przesyłkę.

\- Foch mnie wzywa. Ponoć pilne.

\- Co przeskrobałeś? – spróbował zażartować Roger. – Bo jak Foch mówi, że pilne, to na ogół po to, żeby cię objechać za jakąś głupotę, która przeszkadza tylko jemu.

Harry już kilka razy był na dywaniku u Personalnego i za każdym razem udało mu się wybronić. Pod tym względem Foch przypominał mu Filcha, który czepiał się uczniów za zbyt głośne oddychanie czy za bardzo potargane włosy.

\- Nie wiem – westchnął, zerknął na zegarek i wstał. Jedenasta. Cudowna okazja, żeby wyjść! – Jak nie wrócę za godzinę, zbierz chłopaków i przyjdźcie mnie odbić.

Uśmiechnął się słabo, odruchowo wziął samolocik i wyszedł.

Zaraz za drzwiami przystanął i przyjrzał mu się jeszcze raz. Niby wyglądał normalnie, ale równocześnie dziwnie.

Wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w kierunku wind.  _Już za chwilę porozmawiasz z Kingsleyem._

_._

Paul rzucił na siebie kameleona i stanął w otwartych drzwiach składziku, który znajdował się w tym samym korytarzyku, co gabinet Focha i sekretariat. Ponieważ najwięcej oficjalnej korespondencji powstawało właśnie w Biurze Administracyjnym, Biurze Rejestracji i Usług i Wydziale Personalnym, w połowie korytarza była wnęka prowadząca do niewielkiego pomieszczenia zastawionego pudłami z rolkami pergaminu z oficjalnym nadrukiem Ministerstwa, formularzami zgłoszeń, deklaracji i podań i zwykłym papierem. W teorii wszystko powinno znajdować się  **W**  składziku, w praktyce prawie cała wnęka była zastawiona stertami kartonów i pudeł. Paulowi odpowiadało to z dwóch względów – po pierwsze mógł łatwo ukryć się tam ukryć, a po drugie rzadko kto wchodził do składziku, więc mógł tam zawlec Pottera, zanim nie wymyśli, jak wyciągnąć go z Ministerstwa.

Teraz upewnił się, że nie odbywa się tam żadna romantyczna schadzka, stanął z samego brzegu i obserwował hol z windami.

Już kilka razy windy zatrzymywały się i dźwięk dzwonka i kobiecy głos sprawiały, że coś w nim aż podskakiwało i niczym dzikie zwierze przygotowywał się do skoku na ofiarę, ale za każdym razem wychodził z nich ktoś inny.

Jeszcze nie. Wkrótce.

Odruchowo schował się za wysoką kolumną z kartonów, gdy korytarzem przeszły dwie młode czarownice i nasłuchiwał dalej.

I się doczekał.

Podzwaniając łańcuchami przyjechała winda, rozległ się dzwonek i kobiecy głos, wypowiadający słowa, których nie słyszał dokładnie, ale znał na pamięć.

\- ... retariatem i Służbami Pomocniczymi, Wydział Personalny, w tym Biura Administracyjne, Wydział Prawny, Wydział Płac oraz...

Paul zamarł, ścisnął różdżkę i aż wciągnął głęboko powietrze na widok znajomej sylwetki, która wysiadła z windy.


	20. Rozdział 20

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

O tej samej porze

 

Kiedy woda zaczęła się powoli gotować w ośmiu metalowych kociołkach, Peter przygotował jeszcze jeden – szklany, stojący na szklanej podstawce izolującej go od metalu. Ostrożnie odmierzył jedną kwartę Wody Księżycowej, zaklęciami wyregulował płomień i sięgnął po porcelanowy nóż, szklaną chochelkę i cienką pipetę.

Nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak stąd uciec, ale miał nadzieję, że okazja sama się nadarzy, więc postanowił zabezpieczyć się na wypadek, gdyby Stary postanowił go otruć.

Tak więc zdecydował się uwarzyć pełno eliksiru leczniczego, opisać fiolki jakąś niewinną nazwą i schować między innymi eliksirami, których sporo było już w Laboratorium.

Dlatego dziś tak się ucieszył, że Tylor kazał mu znów warzyć.

Coś zaszeleściło za nim i w drzwiach stanał Gratus.

 

\- Przecież pan Tylor mówił, że masz zrobić osiem kociołków – powiedział, obrzucając podejrzliwym wzrokiem cały stół. – Wbrew twoim obawom, nie jestem ślepy.

_Ale niedorozwinięty._

\- Od kiedy to stałeś się specjalistą od warzenia eliksirów? – odparł Peter, nawet nie obracając się do niego.

Gratus podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się szklanemu kociołkowi.

\- To coś innego niż reszta. Co to ma znaczyć?

_Ocho... Czas go trochę przyhamować..._

Peter obrócił się ku niemu udając znużenie.

\- To, że muszę w czymś wymieszać wydzielinę z korniczaka, która w ostatniej dostawie jest o wiele bardziej zagęszczona. Ta trująca maź, co tak strasznie pryskała – dodał i niby od niechcenia poprawił gogle. – Sprawdziłeś już magazyn? Jak tak, to może byś mógł mi pomóc to mieszać, bo....

\- Spierdajaj – prychnął pogardliwie Gratus. – To twoje gówno, nie moje.

I pospiesznie wyszedł.

Peter pozwolił sobie na triumfalny uśmieszek dopiero, kiedy obrócił się plecami do drzwi. Ten kretyn był tak przewidywalny...

.

Ministerstwo Magii,

Poziom 1

Chwilę później

 

Harry wysiadł z windy, poprawił szatę Aurora i zawahał się. Powinien iść do Focha, ale nie wiedział ile czasu może to mu zająć, a Kingsley był ważniejszy. Co prawda Foch będzie marudził, ale...

\- Ale możesz się pocałować wiesz gdzie.

Skinął głową jakiemuś czarodziejowi, który wyszedł właśnie z Wydział Prawnego i ruszył do sekretariatu.

\- Dzień dobry paniom – przywitał się, kłaniając się grzecznie pani Rogers i podszedł do młodszej dziewczyny. – Amelio, muszę pilnie widzieć się z ... Ministrem.

Czarownica odłożyła na bok pióro i rzuciła okiem na zegarek.

\- Dziś będzie ciężko, bo z powodu tego, co się dzieje w Mungu...

\- Nie „dziś", ale „teraz" – zaoponował Harry.

\- „Teraz" to absolutnie niemożliwe...

\- Amelio, wiem, że Minister jest zajęty, ale to naprawdę bardzo ważne! – szepnął z naciskiem chłopak. – Po prostu wpuść mnie do niego na dziesięć...

\- Nie ma go! – przerwała mu Amelia.

Harry urwał gwałtownie, zamarł na sekundę i z cichym przekleństwem wypuścił powietrze.  _Co za pieprzony dzień! NIC, po prostu NIC nie idzie, jak powinno!_

\- A gdzie jest?!

\- Jeszcze nie wrócił ze spotkania z Przewodniczącym MACUSy.

\- I kiedy ma wrócić?!

\- Niedługo. Wysłaliśmy mu sowę z opcją aportacji, bo inaczej do Stanów leciałaby tydzień...

\- Kiedy?! Odpowiedział wam coś?

\- Jeszcze nie. Ale czy tak, czy inaczej miał wrócić dziś po południu.

Harry myślał gorączkowo. CO TERAZ?!

\- W takim razie muszę się spotkać ze Starszym Podsekretarzem.

Amelia znów zrobiła przepraszającą minę.

\- Od rana jest w Św. Mungu, albo u Rufusa Haehnera.

\- Cholera – warknął Harry.

Chwilę patrzył niewidomym wzrokiem na stertę papierów, szukając rozpaczliwie jakiegoś sensownego rozwiązania. Czas uciekał. Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł bierne czekać!

Nie wiedząc, gdzie i z kim jest Kingsley, nie mógł przesłać mu Patronusa. Mógł mu co najwyżej zostawić pilną wiadomość.

Za to do Bernarda Moora, który był zastępcą Kingsleya, mógł wysłać Patronusa, ale szczerze wątpił, żeby to coś dało. Z niewiadomych powodów oboje nie znosili się nawzajem i Moore, kiedy tylko mógł, jawnie go lekceważył.

\- Mogę napisać do Ki...Ministra, a ty doręczysz mu to jak tylko się zjawi? – wskazał grubą warstewkę czerwonych kartek.

\- Masz, pisz – Amelia podała mu jedną. – I zostaw mu w Gabinecie. Jak tylko wejdzie, na pewno po to sięgnie.

Harry napisał do Kingsleya krótką wiadomość, razem z Amelią weszli do jego gabinetu i zostawił ją na samej górze kupki dokumentów piętrzących się na biurku, a następnie wysłał Patronusa do Moora.

\- Stało się coś ważnego? – zaciekawiła się młoda czarownica, otwierając drzwi bezpośrednio na korytarz i wychodząc za Harry'm.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową, ni potwierdzając, ni przecząc.

\- Dopilnuj, żeby przeczytał moją wiadomość, jak tylko przyjdzie.

Ruszył korytarzem w stronę gabinetu Focha i ku jego zdziwieniu Amelia poszła za nim.

\- Idę po papier, bo mi wyszedł.

\- Czemu go nie przywołasz?

\- Bo ostatnim razem przyleciał cały duży karton i myślałam, że mnie zabije.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Fakt. Lepiej nie ryzykować. Pomóc ci?

Amelia zatrzymała się koło wnęki.

\- Dam sobie rady. Gdzie będziesz, jak wróci Moore? W Kwaterze?

\- Dokładnie. Każ mu do mnie natychmiast przyjść.

Dziewczyna znalazła niewielkie pudło z odpowiednim papierem i wylewitowała je w powietrze.

\- Ja mogę co najwyżej go prosić.

_To możesz o wiele więcej niż ja_  przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl. Machnął do niej ręką na pożegnanie i wszedł do sekretariatu Działu Personalnego.

.

Rzucając w duchu najgorsze z możliwych przekleństw, Paul odczekał, aż Amelia odejdzie kilka jardów i nie zdejmując Kameleona bezszelestnie wyszedł z wnęki, pobiegł do holu i z rozmachem wbił guzik przyzywający windy.

_I co teraz, Merlinie?!_

Musiał uciekać. Przede wszystkim UCIEKAĆ, i to jak najprędzej! Nie wiedząc, co Potter przekazał Amelii, Shackleboltowi i Moorowi, musiał zakładać najgorsze. Że wszyscy już o nim wiedzą!  _Szybko, pospiesz się, krowo jedna!!!!_

Słyszał już podzwanianie nadjeżdżającej windy. Bez mała dysząc obejrzał się przez ramię, na zamknięte drzwi na końcu korytarza i w tym momencie oświetliło go złote światło kabiny, a krata odsunęła się z głośnym zgrzytem.

Wskoczył do środka, uderzył w przycisk z dużym A i znów popatrzył w korytarz.

Drzwi sekretariatu otworzyły się gwałtownie i wybiegł z nich Harry Potter!

_NO JUŻ!!!!!!!_

_Nie widzi cię! Nie może cię widzieć! RUSZ WRESZCIE, ty cholerna suko!!!!!_

Krata zatrzasnęła się z hurgotem i winda ruszyła z gwałtownym szarpnięciem w dół, bez mała jak kamień i wszystkie wnętrzności uniosły się Paulowi do gardła. Ale po raz pierwszy powitał to uczucie z ulgą.

.

\- CHOLERA JASNA!!! – ryknął Harry, złapał za kraty i potrząsnął nimi z całej siły.

Winda odjechała mu dosłownie sprzed nosa i czuł jeszcze podmuch chłodnego powietrza z szybu owiewający mu twarz. Rąbnął w guzik przyzywając drugi dźwig, zabolały go wszystkie skaleczenia i kiepsko złożona kość kciuka i ból choć odrobinę złagodził wściekłość.

„Harry, kochanieńki, ktoś ci zrobił głupi dowcip. Focha nie ma w tym tygodniu w pracy. Nie zauważyłeś? To nie jego charakter pisma".

_Oczywiście, że zauważyłeś, że COŚ było z tym wezwaniem nie tak! Po prostu chodziło o to, żeby cię wywabić z Kwatery!_

I był pewny, że nie był to żaden głupi dowcip!

_Ale po cholerę?! Po jasną cholerę?! Żeby uciec? Przecież mogli po prostu wyjść! Sukinsyn Bryant już wyszedł i teraz pewnie jest tysiące mil stąd! White też mógł wyjść! Więc po nagłą cholerę wyciągnęli cię z Kwatery?!_

_Przecież nie mordują teraz całej reszty!!!_

Łańcuch windy zatrzymał się, gdy dźwig stanął gdzieś na dole i równocześnie ożyła sąsiednia winda i podzwaniając i pojękując ruszyła w górę.

\- Pospiesz się – wymamrotał Harry.

Miał dość. Jeśli jakimś cudem Bryant i White są jeszcze w Kwaterze, dopadnie ich, spetryfikuje, złapie za gardła i zawlecze prosto do aresztu. Reszta będzie się dziwić, ale do diabła z nimi!

Jak widać, liczyła się każda sekunda!

Prócz nienawiści do nich szalała w nim wściekłość na siebie samego.  _Jak mogłeś być tak nieostrożny! Trzeba było ukryć, co czułeś! Udawać! Grać, jakby to była najważniejsza rola w twoim życiu! A ty pokazałeś wszystkie swoje uczucia! Równie dobrze mogłeś wyryć je sobie na czole, miałbyś kolejną bliznę!! Idioto!_

Ale Bryant też się zdradził. Harry wyczuł to po nim. Za to White grał doskonale.

Winda zatrzymała się, krata odsunęła i Harry rzucił się do środka i wpadł na jakiegoś staruszka, bez mała go wywracając.

\- Przepraszam!

Pomógł mu wyjść, czy też raczej wypchnął go do holu i rąbnął w guzik z wypukłą dwójką.

Jeszcze nigdy zjechanie jednego piętra nie trwało tak długo. Gdy tylko krata odsunęła się na Poziomie drugim, Harry wyprysnął z kabiny i pobiegł do Kwatery.

Biurka obu Aurorów widać było od samych drzwi wejściowych. Na widok White'a siedzącego przy jednym z nich i pustego krzesła obok Harry'emu bez mała zakręciło się w głowie z ulgi i wściekłości zarazem.

Tamten rzucił na niego okiem i posłał mu lekki uśmiech i chyba to sprawiło, że Harry się opamiętał. Nie mógł przecież aresztować go przy innych!

\- Roger? – machnął na niego ręką. – Możesz mi pomóc z tym pudłem?

Sam się zdziwił, jak łatwo przyszedł mu ten pomysł.

\- Jasne, stary!

Widząc, jak White wstawił pióro do kałamarza, Harry cofnął się za drzwi, wstrzymał oddech i modlił się, żeby nikt akurat tędy nie przechodził.

Trzy sekundy później White wyszedł do korytarza.

\- Harry? Gdzie...

Chłopak smagnął ku niemu różdżką.

\- Expeliarmus! Incarcerous! – złapał różdżkę White'a i w tym samym momencie w powietrzu pojawiły się zwoje grubych sznurów i momentalnie owinęły się dookoła ciała Aurora, od stóp do głów.

\- Harry, co ty... – zdążył wykrztusić White, gdy Silencio odebrało mu głos.

Niemy, pokręcił rozpaczliwie głową i próbował ruszyć skrępowanymi rękoma i raptem od strony holu dobiegły czyjeś kroki i męski głos. Ktoś nadchodził!

\- Kameleus – szepnął Harry, stuknął różdżką w głowę White'a i pchnął go na ścianę. – Petryficus Totalus!

Kroki przybliżały się. White zesztywniał i jego głowa i ramiona rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Harry rzucił okiem w kierunku holu i kątem oka dostrzegł ścianę pojawiającą się na wysokości jego pasa.

\- ...łem mu, żeby przestał! – zza roku wyłoniło się dwóch czarodziejów w niebieskich szatach i niewiele myśląc, Harry dał krok do przodu i zasłonił sobą nogi White'a.

\- Przecież wiesz, że Philippe zawsze wszystkich wkurza. Następnym razem o nic go nie pytaj i rób swoje.

\- Masz rację. Cześć, Harry – wyższy z nich machnął mu ręką, jego kolega zasalutował jak mugolscy żołnierze i nie zwracając już na niego uwagi, weszli do Kwatery.

Harry złapał White'a za niewidzialny łokieć i wyszeptał mu do ucha magiczną formułę:

– Roger White, jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem masowego morderstwa mugoli i czarodziejów, fałszowania dokumentów Wizengamotu oraz bezprawne zesłanie do Azkabanu na Pocałunek Dementora niewinnego człowieka. Oraz za zamordowanie sędziego Wizengamotu Gryzeldy Marchbanks. Wszystko, co od tej chwili powiesz, zrobisz lub pomyślisz, może być użyte przeciw tobie. Zostałeś poinformowany.

White nie mógł nic zrobić, ani powiedzieć, choć z pewnością myślał, ale od tego momentu przy pomocy zaklęć wszystko to mogło zostać przejrzane i przemawiało za lub przeciw niemu.

Magiczny nadzór sie rozpoczął.

.

Nie mając pojęcia, kiedy zjawi się Gawain, czy zaakceptuje jego wyjaśnienia i czy zdecyduje się uwolnić Snape'a, Harry wymknął się do Warsztatu i zrobił Regalium dla Hermiony. Potem wrócił do Kwatery i postanowił w niej zostać również w południe. Rich, przekonany, że jego partner nie chce wracać do domu ze względu na Ginny, przyniósł mu z domu kanapki, ale Harry nawet ich nie tknął.

Gawain zjawił się dopiero po drugiej. Na widok znajomej, szczupłej sylwetki Harry odczuł szaloną ulgę i jednocześnie do żołądka wpadł mu wielki kamień.

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim – rzucił Gawain, omiatając wzrokiem bez mała pustą Kwaterę. – Harry... chodź.

Harry zerwał się jeszcze zanim Gawain go zawołał. Rich klepnął go lekko po plecach i mrugnął okiem.

\- Leć, na pewno da ci wolne!

Chłopak tylko machnął ręką i szybkim krokiem wszedł do gabinetu zaraz za swoim szefem. I dobrze zamknął drzwi.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Gawain, odwieszając pelerynę, na której widać jeszcze było ślady błota i usiadł za biurkiem.

\- Mamy problem. Poważny problem – zaczął Harry, osuwając się na krzesło i zaciskając palce dookoła różdżki.

\- TO mogłem wywnioskować po twojej wiadomości. Teraz powiedz mi CO TO za problem – najlepszym dowodem tego, że Gawain traktował sprawę poważnie było to, że zupełnie zignorował stos samolocików zaściełających jego biurko. Jeden z jego pracowników przychodził do niego z ważną sprawą i w tej chwili tylko to się liczyło.

Harry skinął głową i spróbował przypomnieć sobie to, co zaplanował mu powiedzieć. Gawain nie lubił długich opowieści, zawsze żądał konkretów.  _Więc będziesz miał konkrety._

\- Słyszałeś już pewnie o tym, co się dzieje w Św. Mungu. Co powiesz na to, że to nie przypadek, ale czyjeś celowe działanie i dwóch twoich Aurorów jest w to zamieszanych? Chronią kogoś, kto uwarzył truciznę i podał ją tym ludziom.

Gawain rozwarł szeroko oczy i zamarł w bezruchu.

\- O, cholera! Kto to jest?!

\- Paul i Roger.

\- Gdzie oni są?

\- Paul uciekł przed południem, Roger siedzi w naszym areszcie.

\- Kto go zamknął? I kiedy? - Gawain skrzywił się nieznacznie i pochylił do przodu, opierając łokcie o kolana.

Harry również się skrzywił.

\- Ja, tuż przed południem.

\- Otworzyłeś już sprawę?

\- Nie. Aresztowałem go  _ante-causa._

Tym razem jego szef skrzywił się mocniej i w ciemnobrązowych oczach coś mignęło.

\- Teraz powiedz mi, skąd o tym wiesz. Wszystko.

Harry kiwnął głową, poprawił się na krześle i w wielkim skrócie zaczął opowiadać ostatnie wydarzenia. Zmuszał się do tego, żeby mówiąc, patrzeć mu prosto w oczy, ale co jakiś czas łapał się na tym, że gapił się na kolana, albo gdzieś na ścianę, więc wracał wzrokiem do szefa i za każdym razem przychodziło mu to coraz trudniej.

Gawain nie zareagował na wiadomość o przeszukaniu jego kubka, ani na fakt, że Harry go podejrzewał, ale posłał mu pierwsze ostre spojrzenie, gdy usłyszał o przygotowaniu Regalium dla Hermiony. Drugie Harry zarobił, gdy przyznał, że pozwolił iść tam jej samej i zaproponował podanie się za Aurora. Gdy opowiedział o zakradnięciu się i przeszukania Archiwum, Gawain zaczął być wyraźnie wściekły i to nie tylko z powodu tego, co Harry tam odkrył. Zaś ledwie napomknął o swojej wyprawie do Azkabanu, Gawain nie wytrzymał.

\- Nie mów mi, że poszedłeś tam sam?! – przerwał mu gwałtownie.

\- Nie było nikogo...

\- Harry, do jasnej cholery...!!! – wybuchnął Gawain, błyskawicznie opanował się i potoczył wzrokiem dookoła. – Nigdy, przenigdy w takich przypadkach nie chodzimy tam sami!! Zawsze idzie się w parę osób! Przecież oni mogli cię rozszarpać! Ucałować i rozszarpać na strzępy!!

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę i spuścił wzrok.

\- Musiałem coś zrobić. Wiem, że czasem dementorzy składają Pocałunek tuż po północy, jeśli są bardzo wygłodniali.

\- Więc skoro poprzedniego dnia zrozumiałeś, że nie jestem w to wmieszany, czemu, do nagłej cholery, nie wysłałeś do mnie Patronusa już wtedy?!!

Harry zamarł.  _No właśnie, czemu wtedy tego nie zrobiłeś?_

\- Bo... – przez chwilę szukał gorączkowo jakiegoś wyjaśnienia i nagle mu się przypomniało. – Bo nie wiedziałem, że jesteś na urlopie. Czekałem na ciebie cały ranek i dopiero po południu Rich powiedział mi, że wrócisz dopiero w poniedziałek.

Prawda była taka, że wtedy nawet nie przyszło mu to do głowy i teraz nabrał ochoty rąbnąć głową w ścianę. Tak z całej siły.

\- No i co z tego?! Mogłeś wysłać mi wiadomość dziś, a nie mogłeś wtedy?! Mogłeś też pójść do Kingsleya! – zawołał Gawain, zerwał się z krzesła i zaczął krążyć po gabinecie jak poddenerwowane dzikie zwierzę w klatce. – Co dalej. Poszedłeś do Azkabanu, notabene łamiąc prawo Wizengamotu i podszywając się pode mnie i najwyraźniej cudem ci się udało, bo siedzisz tu żywy. Co było dalej?!

Harry zacisnął zęby i spróbował znaleźć słowa, żeby wyjaśnić Gawainowi swoje podejrzenia co do Paula i Rogera. Nagle stwierdzenie „czułem, że coś się z nim dzieje..." zabrzmiało zupełnie idiotycznie.

\- Dziś, tak jak wczoraj, Paul siedział w Kwaterze – odparł cicho. – Musiał jakoś wyczuć, że wiem o Snapie, bo cały czas mnie obserwował, ale jednocześnie uciekał wzrokiem i wyraźnie się chował... Po prostu widać było, że... coś z nim jest nie tak. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi... – Gawain tylko szarpnął głową i machnął ręką, żeby kontynuował. – Więc koło jedenastej wyszedł i pomyślałem, że uciekł. Zaś Roger jeszcze był, więc postanowiłem go aresztować, żeby przynajmniej on mógł nam wszystko opowiedzieć. Poza tym szukałem ciebie i Kingsleya. I Moora – dodał trochę obronnym tonem.

Gawain obrzucił go ponurym spojrzeniem i przez dłuższą chwilę nadal nerwowo chodził po niewielkim gabinecie. Kilka razy otwierał usta, ale tylko potrząsał głową i zaciskał szczęki. W końcu zatrzymał się przed Harry'm i popatrzył na niego poważnie.

\- Harry, teraz zajmiemy się problemem, do którego mnie ściągnąłeś, a sprawę twojej niesubordynacji zostawimy na później.

Chłopak nabrał głęboko powietrza, ale Gawain powstrzymał go stanowczym gestem.

\- To nie podlega dyskusji, zrozumiałeś?

Harry kiwnął smętnie głową i oklapł na krześle. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że był tak spięty, że bez mała unosił się na łokciach wbitych w oparcia.

Gawain podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je szarpnięciem.

\- Rich, Klaudia, przyjdźcie tu proszę – zawołał głośno.

Rich natychmiast zerwał się od biurka i niemal przybiegł do gabinetu, Klaudia podeszła za nim otępiałym krokiem. Gawainowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie.

\- Co się dzieje?

Dziewczyna potarła czoło bezradnym gestem.

\- Mój dziadek jest w Św. Mungu. Chory na tą... dziwną chorobę.

Gawain westchnął ciężko.

\- Rozumiem. Mam dla was robotę. Pilną. Dasz radę, czy wracasz do domu?

\- Dam radę – odparła natychmiast Klaudia, podnosząc głowę.

\- Doskonale.

Usiadł za biurkiem i sięgnął po pióro i czerwoną karteczkę.

\- Do odwołania zawieszam wasze obecne śledztwa – oznajmił, pisząc równocześnie. – Któreś z was wie, gdzie dokładnie mieszka Paul?

Rich zaprzeczył, ale Klaudia wiedziała.

\- Na Stratford. Byłam tam kiedyś, żeby odwiedzić jego żonę.

\- Znasz dokładny adres?

\- Niestety nie, ale poznam ich dom.

\- Dobrze – Gawain odłożył pióro i podał Richowi kartkę. – Daj to Liz w Archiwum. Gdyby marudziła, powiedz jej, że jeśli za pięć minut nie dostanę tych akt na biurko, zjawię się po nie osobiście. Weźcie niewidki, dwukierunkowe lusterko i aportujcie się pod domem Paula. Jeśli zobaczycie Paula albo Mię, macie ich złapać i doprowadzić do mnie. Gdybym nie odpowiadał na wezwanie, prześlijcie mi Patronusa.

Rich wytrzeszczył oczy na Harry'ego, a Klaudia osłupiała.

\- Co się...?

Gawain poklepał Klaudię po ramieniu.

\- Wyjaśnię wam wszystko później. Póki co, mogę cię zapewnić, że jak się dowiesz, będziesz zadowolona, że w tym pomagasz. A teraz zmykajcie. Ktoś was zdejmie za kilka godzin.

Klaudia uśmiechnęła się blado, zaś Rich rzucił Harry'emu na odchodnym pytające spojrzenie, po czym oboje pospiesznie wyszli. Gawain mruknął „Expecto Patronum" i z jego różdżki wyskoczył olbrzymi niedźwiedź, który, podobnie jak jego pan, zaczął krążyć między biurkiem i ścianą.

\- Kingsley, Czarny Klucz. Spotkanie o trzeciej w moim gabinecie. Prześlij mi odpowiedź przez twojego Patronusa. Gawain.

Dokładnie taką samą wiadomość wysłał do Bernarda Moora i wyczarował jeszcze jednego Patronusa.

\- Gawain Robards, szef Biura Aurorów. Panno Granger, prosiłbym o przybycie do Kwatery Głównej Aurorów. Najszybciej jak to możliwe – powiedział wyraźnie i smagnął różdżką.

Olbrzymi niedźwiedź, który przysiadł na zadzie słuchając rozkazu, zerwał się błyskawicznie i jednym susem wypadł z gabinetu. Zostali sami.

\- Gawain... – Harry nawet nie wiedział od czego zacząć, tyle słów cisnęło mu się na usta. – Chciałbym... cię przeprosić. Teraz widzę, że zachowałem się jak ostatni idiota. Zamiast próbować pójść do kogoś po pomoc, próbowałem załatwić tę sprawę sam.

Gawain skinął powoli głową.

\- To jest właśnie twój największy problem, Harry – stwierdził, już spokojniej. – Może to wina Dumbledora, że cię... tak wychował, może to wynika z tego, że tak wyglądało niemal całe twoje życie... O ile wszyscy ludzie instynktownie szukają pomocy dookoła, ty próbujesz rozwiązać wszystkie problemy sam. I przy tym nie czujesz żadnych ograniczeń. Wszystkich ludzi wiążą jakieś prawa, normy i zrobienie niektórych rzeczy nawet nie przyjdzie im do głowy, ale dla ciebie te normy nie istnieją. Byłeś w stanie zaplanować uwolnienie więźnia z Azkabanu, sam podjąłeś decyzję o odroczeniu egzekucji... byłbyś w stanie uprowadzić nawet samego Ministra, gdybyś uznał, że to pomoże sprawie, o którą walczysz. To z jednej strony wielka zaleta, ale z drugiej wielka wada. I jeśli chcesz nadal być Aurorem, będziesz musiał nad tym popracować.

Na chwilę w gabinecie zaległa cisza. Można było bez mała usłyszeć, jak serce dudni Harry'emu w piersi.

\- Myślisz.. że to możliwe? – spytał w końcu chłopak.

\- Nie wiem. Można powiedzieć, że zawędrowałeś dalej niż inni, poznałeś coś, czego nie poznał nikt inny. I to ty musisz wrócić do reszty, a nie oni mają przyjść do ciebie. I o tym zapomnieć – odparł Gawain i rzucił okiem na zegarek. – Mamy dwadzieścia minut, żeby uciąć sobie pogawędkę z Rogerem, zanim nie zjawi się Kingsley i Bernard. Jak Liz zaraz nie przyniesie akt...

Dokładnie w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i ukazała się głowa sędziwej archiwistki. Kobieta zacisnęła mocno usta, obrzuciła ich obrażonym spojrzeniem, rzuciła plik akt na biurko i bez słowa wyszła.

Gawain odnalazł szybko wyrok i orzeczenie do wyroku i aż zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Chodź, Harry. Idziemy dobrać mu się do dupy. I dobrze byłoby, gdybyś wezwał również Ginny, może się przydać, a my nie mamy czasu do stracenia.

Harry zerwał się natychmiast z krzesła i otworzył drzwi Gawainowi.

\- Sądzisz, że mamy szansę złapać Paula w jego domu?

\- Paula na pewne nie. Ale może zjawi się jego żona.

.

Klinika Św. Munga

15:30

 

Patronus Gawaina Robardsa zastał Hermionę w trakcie ostatniej nieudanej próby ratowania dziewczyny w jej wieku. Po tym, jak razem z Mathiasem usunęli większość krwi z jej jamy brzusznej, podali jej trochę eliksiru uzupełniającego krew i w pierwszej chwili wyglądało na to, że jej stan się poprawił. Mathias rzucił kilka podstawowych zaklęć sprawdzających i na jego wymęczonej twarzy ukazał się lekki uśmiech.

\- Poziom jej siły rośnie. To dobrze – uścisnął lekko ramię Hermiony. – Zostań tu z nią jeszcze trochę, ja jestem w sali obok.

Hermiona potaknęła, przykryła jego rękę dłonią i oddała mu uścisk. Od wczorajszego wieczora chyba wszyscy tak reagowali. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie obejmowali się nawzajem, ściskali sobie ręce, czy całowali w czoło lub w policzki. Po trosze zachowywali się jak rodzice, starający się ukoić płaczące dzieci. I nawet nie zauważyli, jak początkowe poklepywania stały się coraz cieplejsze i powoli przeszły w rozpaczliwe tulenie się do innych w poszukiwaniu ukojenia.

Hermiona usiadła przy łóżku dziewczyny, spojrzała na jej twarz, jeszcze wczoraj rano promieniejącą uśmiechem, a dziś zniszczoną przez tą przeklętą truciznę i po raz tysięczny przygryzła usta.

Wczoraj Harry wyraźnie zakazał jej mówienia, że zna przyczynę choroby. Wyjaśnił, że po pierwsze samym powiedzeniem tym ludziom nie pomoże, do tego trzeba antidotum, którego póki co nie mogą uwarzyć, a po drugie ta wiadomość może dotrzeć również i do mordercy, który na pewno nie zawaha się jej usunąć. Dlatego dziś cały dzień milczała, nawet kiedy Mathias wystąpił z oficjalną prośbą o rzucanie Imperiusa. Od rana zmarły trzy osoby, stan pozostałych ciągle się pogarszał i Hermiona już kilka razy miała ochotę wybrać się po pomoc do Premiera Mugoli. Skoro mugolscy lekarze znaleźli sposób na pokonanie tej trucizny, może mogli pomóc teraz i czarodziejom? Ale natychmiast przychodziło jej do głowy, że nikt by jej nie wpuścił do Premiera i nie było mowy o tym, żeby pokonała wszystkie środki bezpieczeństwa stosowane na Downing Street.

Twarz chorej, przed podaniem eliksiru zupełnie blada z powodu utraty krwi, przed chwilą wyraźnie się zarumieniła, ale teraz zaczęła przybierać coraz bardziej czerwony kolor. Hermiona natychmiast uniosła nad nią różdżkę i w tym momencie tuż koło łóżka pojawił się znikąd czyjś Patronus. Olbrzymi niedźwiedź zatrzymał się tuż przed nią i przemówił nieznanym jej głosem:

\- Gawain Robards, szef Biura Aurorów. Panno Granger, prosiłbym o przybycie do Kwatery Głó...

Reszta słów utonęła w strasznym krzyku – młoda dziewczyna usiadła gwałtownie, zakryła sobie rękoma oczy i zaczęła wyć. Hermiona natychmiast podskoczyła do niej i spróbowała ją położyć na łóżku.

\- Spokojnie, no już, spokojnie, to tylko Patronus – powiedziała kojącym głosem, ale dziewczyna nabrała oddechu i znów krzyknęła.

Jej twarz zrobiła się purpurowa, krzyk przeszedł w gulgot i nagle z ust, nosa i uszu chlusnęła jej krew.

\- MATHIAS!!!! MATHIAS, SZYBKO!!! – wrzasnęła Hermiona i rzuciła zaklęcie powstrzymujące krwotok. – Cesso sanguinem!

Krwotok zmalał odrobinę, ale za to dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy, złapała się za gardło i zaczęła się szamotać, starając się nabrać powietrza. Hermiona próbowała ją złapać, ale dziewczyna rzuciła się gwałtownie na bok i spadła na ziemię.

\- Głową do dołu! – krzyknął Mathias, podbiegając.

Rzucił się na kolana i razem z Hermioną próbowali przytrzymać chorą, która starała się podnieść. Dziewczyna przez kilka sekund jeszcze walczyła, a potem osunęła się bezwładnie na podłogę i znieruchomiała.

Mathias przesunął nad nią różdżką i z rezygnacją opuścił.

\- Boże, Mathias, to się stało tak nagle.... – jęknęła Hermiona, patrząc na ciało dziewczyny.

\- Wiem.

Hermiona nie mogła oderwać od niej oczu, więc Mathias przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił mocno.

\- Wiem – pogłaskał ją po włosach.

W tym momencie do sali weszła Ang i aż zachłysnęła się na ich widok.

\- Nic nam nie jest – rzucił pospiesznie Mathias i powoli podniósł się i podał rękę Hermionie. – Czwarta.

\- O, Merlinie..

Hermiona wstała i odruchowo poprawiła szatę, ale ta nie przypominała już niczego, prócz przemoczonego ciemno-brunatnego, niemal czarnego worka.

\- Co się stało, Ang? – usłyszała swojego szefa.

\- Właśnie skończył się cały zapas eliksirów przeciwbólowych.

Mathias z ciężkim westchnieniem potarł palcami nasadę nosa, natychmiast rozmazując sobie krew na twarzy.

\- Więc zaczynamy rzucać Imperiusa – oznajmił, podnosząc głowę.

Ang westchnęła ciężko i skinęła głową.

\- W takim razie będę potrzebowała pomocy.

Hermiona objęła koleżankę w pasie i pociągnęła ku drzwiom.

\- Powinnam dać sobie radę.

\- Tu nie chodzi o dawanie sobie rady, ale o to, że tak dużo ich jest – zaoponowała Ang, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie porażki.

Hermiona rzuciła Imperiusa na jedenaście osób i poczuła równocześnie ulgę i przerażenie. I narastającą wściekłość. Przez jakiegoś sukinsyna cierpieli i umierali ludzie, jakiś dwóch pieprzonych Aurorów, którzy powinni być ostoją sprawiedliwości, skazało na Azkaban niewinnego człowieka, którego jedyną winą było to, że próbował powstrzymać to szaleństwo, Ministerstwo jeszcze nie wydało zgody na rzucanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, Harry'emu pewnie jeszcze nie udało się...

_Patronus Gawaina Robardsa! Więc Harry go znalazł! I może już za chwilę będziemy mogli uwolnić Severusa Snape'a! I przecież o czwartej masz spotkanie z Oktawią! Pewnie w sprawie listy zamówień! Może w ten sposób znajdziesz mordercę!_

Hermiona odżyła. Czym prędzej odnalazła szefa w jednej z sal i odciągnęła na bok.

\- Mathias, muszę świsnąć na chwilę do Ministerstwa – powiedziała. – Nie wiem, ile to potrwa, ale...

\- Ależ oczywiście, Hermiono – odparł natychmiast Mathias. – I potem idź połóż się spać. W tym stanie długo nie wytrzymasz.

Nie mówił o sobie, choć sam również był już drugą dobę na nogach.

\- Wrócę, jak tylko będę mogła – obiecała Hermiona.

\- Idź się umyj i zmykaj!

Hermiona uścisnęła go mocno i szybko poszła do sali Uzdrowicieli, do której zaniosła wszystkie eliksiry, które chciała zabrać do Azkabanu.

.

Ministerstwo Magii, Wydział Regulacji i Autoryzacji

Pół godziny później

 

– Muszę przyznać, Hermiono, że zawiodłam się na tobie – mówiła Oktawia. – Nigdy nie sądziłam, że to możliwe. Rozczarowałaś mnie.

Hermiona patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami na starszą czarownicę i próbowała zrozumieć.

"...zakaz kontaktów z podmiotem kontrolowanym, wychodzący poza niezbędne do wykonywania czynności służbowych...", „zawieszona w prawach wykonywania zawodu... w twoim wypadku jako zewnętrznego pomocnika Ministerstwa...", „...do czasu zakończenia śledztwa...", „... mamy niezbite dowody i zeznania Aurora z Wydziału Śledczego."

Słowa Oktawii cały czas huczały w jej głowie. Próbowała pytać, co się stało, zrozumieć, tłumaczyć, ale Oktawia nie dała jej dojść do głosu.

_Merlinie, to jest jakiś absurd. Idiotyzm! Skrajny idiotyzm!!!_

– Oddaj mi, proszę, kartę – zażądała czarownica i zacisnęła usta w surowym grymasie.

Dziewczyna nie zareagowała. Coś rosło w niej powoli, pęczniało i miała wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie.

Dookoła umierali ludzie, a jedyne, co pieprzone Ministerstwo było w stanie zrobić, to wyrzucić ją z pracy za to, że przytuliła się na chwilę do innego człowieka?!! Tu nie chodziło o żaden romans, po prostu starała się opanować, bo miała ochotę wyć!

I do tego odbierali jej dostęp do śledztwa, które mogło uratować wszystkich chorych!

Raptem poczuła, że jej świat właśnie się skończył. Rozpadł na kawałki. Straciła...

Była dosłownie o krok od wybuchu, gdy raptem przemknęło jej przez głowę pytanie: „Właściwie to co straciłaś?"

Nabrała głęboko powietrze i wstrzymała je, tak jak powstrzymywała wybuch.

_CO straciłaś?... Nie będziesz prowadzić już inspekcji u Powella? No i co z tego? Przecież niemal od początku to była farsa, a nie Inspekcja!_

_Nie będziesz już pomagać w Ministerstwie? Żadna strata, masz teraz wystarczająco dużo rzeczy na głowie. Musisz wyciągnąć z Azkabanu Severusa Snape'a, musisz powstrzymać tego jakiegoś szaleńca przed wymordowaniem mugoli i czarodziejów, musisz jakoś wyleczyć ludzi w Klinice..._

_Jak nie umieją cię docenić, niech się wypchają!_

Jednak traciła dostęp do raportu z Carcassonne. Zabranie go jej w tak ważnym momencie, z tak głupich i wymyślonych powodów, było... absurdalne!

_Nie będziesz mieć dostępu? Więc będziesz musiała go wykraść._

_Co to jest zakraść się do Ministerstwa? Udało się kilka lat temu, uda się i teraz. Przez tyle lat udawało się wam w Hogwarcie, udało wam się znaleźć i wykraść horkruksy Voldemorta, udało się POKONAĆ Voldemorta... czym przy tym jest pomysł wykradzenia czegoś w Ministerstwie, które teraz oboje z Harry'm znacie?_

Nagle spłynęły na nią spokój i cisza, jakby ktoś okrył ją jakąś niewidoczną zasłoną odgradzającą od problemów i nonsensów tego świata i wręcz uśmiechnęła się.

I odniosła wrażenie, że obserwuje samą siebie. Zobaczyła, jak przywołuje imienną kartę, kładzie ją jak najdelikatniej na biurku Oktawii, jakby wywołanie jakiegokolwiek odgłosu mogło wszystko zepsuć, jak wolno wstaje i poprawia krzesło, aż jego nogi trafiają dokładnie w wygniecione w dywanie ślady.

– ...wiadomimy cię o terminie stawienia się na przesłuchanie...

Hermiona patrzyła, jak podchodzi do drzwi i ujmuje klamkę.

Oktawia urwała i spojrzała zdezorientowana na dziewczynę.

– ... Hermiono...?

– Wszyscy jesteście głupi – oświadczyła powoli Hermiona, bezszelestnie otworzyła drzwi i wyszła.

.

Howden Dam

Po szesnastej

 

Mia rozpakowywała ubrania i kosmetyki w pokoju w dziwnym zamku, do którego trafiła i jednocześnie próbowała przyswoić sobie to, co powiedział jej Paul. Minęło już co prawda kilka godzin, ale nadal tego nie ogarniała.

W południe wpadł jak szalony do restauracji, w której tego dnia sprzątała, złapał pod rękę i nie zważając na jej pytania i protesty, deportował ich stamtąd.

Wylądowali w jakimś mrocznym lesie, tuż przed wielką, żelazną bramą i dopiero, gdy przeszli na drugą stronę i ją zamknął jakimś dziwnym zaklęciem, odetchnął z ulgą. I wreszcie jej wytłumaczył, co się stało.

Mia wiedziała, że jako Auror, jej mąż bardzo często ma do czynienia z niebezpieczeństwem, ale zawsze starał się ukrywać przed nią ten aspekt swojej pracy.

Tym razem nie mógł, więc wyznał, że od tygodni prowadził bardzo ciężką i ryzykowną sprawę i właśnie dziś, zaledwie przed chwilą, zorientował się, że pewna grupa czarnoksiężników wpadła na jego trop i postanowiła porwać ją, żeby zmusić go do posłuszeństwa. Dlatego nie miał innego wyjścia, jak odnaleźć ją jak najszybciej i ukryć się na jakiś czas. I, jak to dowodził, utrata kilku kontraktów jest niczym w porównaniu do utraty życia.

Mia chciała zawiadomić swoją matkę, ale Paul zabronił jej kontaktować się z kimkolwiek i wytłumaczył, że w ten sposób czarnoksiężnicy mogliby się o niej dowiedzieć. Co prawda Mii wydawało się, że łatwo można było sprawdzić jej adres, ale skoro jej mąż tłumaczył, że nic jej nie grozi, to oczywiście mu wierzyła. W końcu był Aurorem i znał się na wszystkim.

Zamek już z daleka wydał się jej strasznie ponury, ale dwaj Aurorzy, którzy już się w nim ukrywali, z miejsca się jej nie spodobali. Jeszcze niski grubas mógł od biedy ujść, ale olbrzymi brodacz z miejsca obudził w niej szaloną niechęć. Pół godziny temu zjawił się trzeci, strasznie stary i Paul poprosił Mię, żeby poczekała na niego w ich pokoju.

Skończyła wyjmować swoje ubrania i przetarła palcem po zakurzonym drewnianym zagłówku łóżka. Ależ tu było brudno! Coś niesamowitego!

I nagle przyszło jej do głowy, że to normalne. Ci ludzie mieli o wiele ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż sprzątanie! Próbowali ocalić cały czarodziejski świat! A ona mogła im pomóc i tu posprzątać!

Uśmiechnęła się radośnie i czekając na męża, położyła się na strasznie trzeszczącym łóżku. Może za pomoc im ktoś kiedyś i ją uzna za bohaterkę?

.

Rozmowa w salonie obok niewiele miała wspólnego z ratowaniem całego czarodziejskiego świata, aczkolwiek była równie gorączkowa.

Tylor siedział sztywno na fotelu i słuchał Paula, patrząc na niego takim wzrokiem, że ten z każdym zdaniem zacinał się coraz bardziej.

– Próbowałem go złapać i jakoś tu ściągnąć, ale... zamiast przejść koło mojej kryjówki, Potter poszedł do Shacklebolta... to znaczy do sekretariatu, bo Shacklebolta nie było..., na całe szczęście, i kiedy wyszedł, z sekretarką, kazał jej ściągnąć Moora i Shacklebolta do niego. Znaczy się, do Kwatery Aurorów. I potem poszedł do Focha, naszego Szefa, Personalnego, którego nie było. Też nie było. I jak się dowiedział, że go nie ma, to musiał zrozumieć, że to... ktoś go wywabił z Kwatery specjalnie. Więc nie miałem innego wyjścia i... zabrałem żonę i zjawiłem się tu – skończył i odważył się spojrzeć na Tylora.

Stary milczał chwilę, mrużąc oczy i ściągając mocno brwi, Gratus i Peterson siedzieli na kanapie i starali się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi i w nagle zapadłej ciszy można było usłyszeć daleki odgłos pokrzykiwania ptaków, wpadający przez kominek.

– Kretyn. I kłamca – wycedził w końcu Tylor. –Bryant, nie wiem, czy jest choć jeden powód, dla którego nie miałbym cię zabić tu i teraz.

Paul zbladł jak kreda i wcisnął się tak głęboko w fotel, że prawie się w nim schował.

– Panie Tylor...

– Milcz, gdy ja mówię. Zatrudniłem cię do czuwania nad bezpieczeństwem całego planu, a tymczasem właśnie z twojego powodu wszystko wisi na włosku. Dwa tygodnie temu chciałem, żebyś wyeliminował Snape'a, ale ty dowodziłeś, że to RYZYKOWNE – wykrzywił się, co uwydatniło już i tak głębokie zmarszczki. – Miałeś więc go pilnować, ale zamiast tego to on przypilnował ciebie. I teraz musiałeś podjąć o wiele większe ryzyko, porwać go i nielegalnie osadzić w Azkabanie, oraz zabić sędziego Wizengamotu, żeby sfałszować wyrok. Wiesz, co się stanie, jeśli ktokolwiek obejrzy te akta?

Paul wbił wzrok w kolana i nie odważył się nawet spojrzeć na Tylora, ale ten najwyraźniej nie czekał na odpowiedź.

– Drugi karygodny błąd to to, że zataiłeś to przede mną. Ktoś zorientował się, co się dzieje, był krok od złapania ciebie i odkrycia naszego planu, a ty nawet nie uznałeś za stosowne mnie o tym poinformować. Coraz lepiej, Bryant. A po trzecie, swoją nieudolnością zdradziłeś się przed Potterem.

Rozległ się szelest i Paul mimo woli zacisnął oczy i wciągnął mocno powietrze, choć ani jedno, ani drugie nie ratowało przed Avadą...

Ale nie usłyszał zaklęcia, ale oddalający się szmer, więc odważył się spojrzeć spod przymkniętych powiek i zobaczył, że Tylor podszedł do ściany i stanął tyłem do nich.  _Niech on tam zostanie. Niech się nigdy nie obróci...._

– Gratus, miej od dzisiaj oko na naszego przyjaciela – rzucił Tylor do olbrzyma. – I na jego przemiłą żonę również.

Gratus uśmiechnął się drapieżnie w odpowiedzi i usiadł nieco wygodniej na kanapie.

– Oczywiście. Z przyjemnością – zrobił do Paula całkowicie jednoznaczną minę, na co ten odpłacił mu się wściekłym spojrzeniem.

– Bryant, co twoim zdaniem wie Potter? – zapytał Tylor, obracając się do nich.

Paul przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Przez głowę przeleciała mu zwariowana myśl, że być może Potter nie wiedział NIC, może go tylko podejrzewał, może poszedł do Shacklebolta w jakiejś innej sprawie, a jemu się zwidziało, że się domyślił! I jednocześnie pomyślał, że lepiej będzie nawet o tym nie wspominać Tylorowi. Jeśli Potter nie był pewny, to swoją ucieczką właśnie go w tym upewnił.

Uznał, że najlepiej będzie zwalić winę na Snape'a.

– Domyślił się, że ta choroba i zgony nie są przypadkowe. I że w jakiś sposób jestem w to wmieszany. Nie wiem, jak, ale... mógł się w jakiś sposób dowiedzieć od Snape'a. Snape uwarzył przecież tę truciznę, więc musiał wiedzieć, jak ona działa.

– W takim razie mamy wielki problem.

_?????!!_

– Jeśli Potter wie o Snapie, ten najprawdopodobniej jest już na wolności.

_O jasna cholera...!!!!_  O TYM nie pomyślał!

Peterson drgnął, ale się nie odezwał, za to Gratus najwyraźniej czuł się pewniej z chwili na chwilę, bo obrócił się bokiem na kanapie i popatrzył na Tylora.

– Przepraszam, że się wtrącam... ale o ile dobrze pamiętam, to oni obaj się nie cierpią.

Stary chwilę się zastanawiał.

– Czy Potter chodził do Pracowni Powella? – zwrócił się do Paula.

– Z tego, co wiem... to nie. Nigdy go tam nie widziałem. I nigdy nie widziałem Snape'a w Ministerstwie. Ale... – raptem przyszło mu do głowy wyjaśnienie i chwycił się tego, jak tonący chwyta się drewnianej belki. – Do Powella przychodziła ciągle Granger...

– Kto?

– Hermiona Granger. Bliska przyjaciółka Pottera. Do Powella przychodziła w ramach Inspekcji, pamięta pan, mówiłem o tym.

Tylor miał powątpiewającą minę, Gratus też, ale Paul nagle poczuł, że to wcale nie było takie głupie! Palnął byle co, żeby tylko Tylor odczepił się od niego, ale teraz widział, że to było całkiem prawdopodobne! Przecież widział Granger idącą na górę, choć miała spotkanie z Powellem... Choć do tego oczywiście nie mógł się przyznać.

– Więc albo Snape jej o tym powiedział, albo ona to odkryła i dowiedziała się więcej – dodał z zapałem. – I poszła do Harry'ego Pottera! Griffin miał być jej prowadzącym, więc może sama zaczęła węszyć?!

– Stawiałbym raczej na to drugie – odważył się odezwać Peter. – Snape nie ma zwyczaju dzielić się wiadomościami z innymi, jeśli nie ma w tym jakiegoś interesu.

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się ku niemu i mężczyzna natychmiast pożałował, że zabrał głos.

– Skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się Gratus.

– Bo go znam – bąknął Peter i pospiesznie dodał. – To znaczy trochę. Rozmawialiśmy kilka razy na Konwencji Eliksirotwórców.

Tylor przez chwilę obserwował go uważnie, marszcząc brwi, po czym znów popatrzył na Paula.

– Czy jest jeszcze ktoś inny, kto mógłby być pośrednikiem między nimi? Albo czy jest jakiś inny sposób, w jaki Potter mógł cię odkryć?

Auror próbował się skupić i szukać jakiejś innej opcji niż Granger, ale nie był w stanie. Miał w głowie zupełną pustkę.

– Nie sądzę – powiedział w końcu. – Moim zdaniem w grę wchodzą tylko oni.

Tylor podciągnął rękaw, żeby sprawdzić godzinę.

– Do tej pory z pewnością Potter zdążył już opowiedzieć wszystko Robardsowi, Shackleboltowi i Moorowi, i może jeszcze kilku innym osobom – stwierdził lodowatym tonem. – Bryant...

Paul, którego rzeczowa rozmowa sprzed chwili zdążyła odrobinę rozluźnić, na nowo zesztywniał. Wizja zielonego promienia nagle powróciła.

– To nie jest takie pewne, proszę pana! – wpadł Tylorowi w słowa i Stary drgnął nerwowo, więc kontynuował. – Gawain jest na urlopie, o ile wiem, gdzieś w Afryce, i wróci w niedzielę! Minister jest w Ameryce i po powrocie będzie miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż bieganie do Pottera, a Moore nie cierpi go chyba jeszcze bardziej niż Snape, więc zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zechciał się z nim spotkać!

– To jedyna sensowna wiadomość, jaką dziś nam obwieszczasz. Ale ja nie zamierzam ryzykować. Gratus, zabij ich. Wszystkich.

– Oczywiście – odparł Gratus i podniósł się ociężale z kanapy. – Avada Kedavra, po mugolsku, czy jeszcze inaczej?

Tylor zawahał się tylko parę sekund.

– Otruj ich. To będzie najmniej podejrzane.

 


	21. Rozdział 21

Ministerstwo Magii, Poziom Drugi

Po 16–tej

 

Idąc szybko korytarzem do Kwatery Głównej, Hermiona równocześnie wszystko poznawała, jak i miała wrażenie, że widzi to po raz pierwszy. Znajoma podłoga i ściany, zbite w kupę samolociki, które przeleciały z furkotem tuż koło jej głowy, znajomy zgrzyt kraty od windy i kobiecy głos wydawały się być takie same... ale i zarazem jakieś inne.

Weszła do Kwatery Głównej, w której była już kilka razy, kiedy odwiedzała Harry’ego i z któregoś z boksów wychylił się starszawy już mężczyzna.

– W jakiej sprawie? – rzucił odruchowo i zaraz potem uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Panna Granger?

– Dzień dobry – kiwnęła głową Hermiona – Szukam Gawaina Robardsa.

– Wiem. Jest w sali narad. Pozwoli pani ze mną...

Sala narad okazała się być niewielkim ponurym pomieszczeniem znajdującym się w tym samym korytarzu. Auror otworzył przed nią drzwi i uczynił zapraszający gest.

Hermiona sądziła, że czeka na nią tylko Gawain Robards i Harry, więc zdziwiła się, widząc przy okrągłym stole Ginny i Kingsleya. Na odgłos zamykanych drzwi długowłosy mężczyzna obok Harry'ego urwał i obrócił się ku niej, reszta zrobiła to samo.

– Panna Granger! Nareszcie – mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do niej. – Gawain Robards. A to Bernard Moore – wskazał siwowłosego pana koło Kingsleya.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta i przywitała się krótko ze wszystkimi, po czym spojrzała na Gawaina i Kingsleya.

– Harry wszystko już wam powiedział?

– Proszę usiąść...

– Chcę wiedzieć, czy wszystko jest dla was jasne – potrząsnęła niecierpliwie głową, stojąc uparcie. – Idziemy go uwolnić?

– Wpierw musimy wyjaśnić całą sprawę – zaprzeczył Gawain. – Dlatego...

– Co tu jest do wyjaśniania?! – przerwała mu Hermiona i zwróciła się do Harry'ego. – Przecież powiedziałeś im wszystko?!

Harry posłał Kingsleyowi spojrzenie w stylu „A nie mówiłem wam?", ale nie zdążył się odezwać, gdy Moore odchrząknął i przygładził włosy.

– Panno Granger, w tak ważnej sprawie nie możemy podejmować pochopnych decyzji. Musi pani zrozumieć...

 _Pochopnych decyzji? Nie mogą?!_ Coś wybuchło w Hermionie i tym razem nie udało się jej tego powstrzymać. Oczy przesłoniła jej mgła wściekłości i miała wrażenie, że oślepła.

– Nie możecie?! Czy nie CHCECIE?! – krzyknęła, zaciskając kurczowo różdżkę. – Mogliście podjąć całkowicie idiotyczną decyzję o zawieszeniu mnie w prawach wykonywania zawodu, a nie możecie zdecydować o uwolnieniu niewinnego człowieka?!

– Hermiona... – usłyszała szurnięcie krzesła i jakby z oddali głos Harry'ego.

– Niech mi pan powie, udało się wam zdecydować, że wolno nam rzucać Imperiusa?!

– Hermiona! – Harry złapał ją za ramiona i nagle dostrzegła, że stoi tuż przed Moorem.

Siedzący obok Kingsley wstał, położył ciepłą, szeroką dłoń na jej ramieniu, a drugą poluźnił uchwyt na różdżce.

– Tak – powiedział łagodnie. – Wysłałem już sowę do Sergiusza Carpentera.

Jego głęboki głos uspokoił ją trochę, ale szaleństwo nadal się w niej kotłowało i chciała krzyczeć, protestować i sprawić, żeby oni też zaczęli cierpieć!

– To dobrze – warknęła. – Więc mogę mieć nadzieję, że nie skażecie mnie na dożywocie, bo rzuciłam jedenaście Imperiusów, ZANIM udało sie wam podjąć decyzję!

Ktoś głęboko wciągnął powietrze, ale równocześnie Kingsley uśmiechnął się do niej dobrotliwie.

– I bardzo dobrze, moje dziecko – uścisnął lekko jej ramię. – Niczego innego bym się po tobie nie spodziewał.

Zarówno ciepły gest, który czynili dziś chyba wszyscy w Klinice, jak i wspomnienie, jak siedziała na trestralu, wtulając się w plecy tego człowieka, gdy uciekali przed całą rzeszą Śmierciożerców sprawiły, że uzmysłowiła sobie, kto przed nią stoi i ogarnął ją straszny wstyd.

Równocześnie to przypomniało jej Severusa Snape'a.

– Więc powiedz, dlaczego...?! – coś zacisnęło się jej w gardle.

– Wiesz doskonale, dlaczego. Bo nie mogę podjąć takiej decyzji tylko i wyłącznie na podstawie zeznań Harry'ego i Rogera White'a. Bo muszę wiedzieć to, co tylko ty możesz mi powiedzieć.

– Poza tym, żeby uwolnić Severusa Snape'a, będziemy potrzebować bardzo specjalnego Regalium – dodał Gawain, stając koło niej. – Zajmiemy się tym zaraz po rozmowie z panią. A tymczasem potrzebujemy kilku informacji.

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak ktoś pomaga jej usiąść, więc kiwnęła głową i otarła oczy.

– Mam zacząć od początku? – spytała. – No więc wszystko zaczęło się chyba tego dnia, kiedy przyszłam do Pracowni Powella na Inspekcję...

Gawain słuchał ją z poważną, surową miną. Gdy doszła do śledztwa prowadzonego przez obu Aurorów, uniósł w górę dłoń, przerywając jej.

– Roger White okazał się niewinny. Tylko Paul Bryant jest wplątany w tę sprawę.

– Jest pan pewien? – dziewczyna zmierzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym zerknęła na Harry'ego.

– Całkowicie. Niedawno z Harrym skończyliśmy przesłuchiwać Rogera.

Hermiona nie wyglądała na przekonaną. W końcu kilka razy spotkała już ludzi, którzy potrafili przekonująco grać. Jeden z nich właśnie czekał na jej pomoc...

– Jest niewinny – dodał Harry. – Zgodził się na Veritaserum, więc przesłuchanie go było proste. I była przy tym Ginny.

– A Bryant?

– Uciekł z Kwatery przed południem.

– Cholera – mruknęła Hermiona i podjęła wyjaśnienia.

Gdy doszła do momentu, w którym obiecała Snape'owi, że przymknie oko na kradzież składników z Pracowni, Moore wydął wargi i pokręcił głową z wyraźnym niesmakiem.

– Przed chwilą wspominała pani coś o idiotycznej decyzji o zawieszeniu...

Hermiona gwałtownie wyprostowała się na krześle i poderwała głowę w jego stronę, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Gawain przycisnął jej różdżkę do stołu.

– Bernardzie, pozwól jej skończyć.

– CO, DO ... – zaczęła.

– Panno Granger, proszę kontynuować.

Hermiona posłała starszemu mężczyźnie rozwścieczone spojrzenie i odetchnąwszy parę razy, żeby się uspokoić, zaczęła dalej mówić.

– Tak więc Severus Snape ukradł kilka składników z Pracowni i dzięki temu mogliśmy uwarzyć dokładnie taką samą truciznę – wycedziła, patrząc na środek stołu. – Wynalazł również antidotum na nią, które przetestowaliśmy. Działa, jest tylko jeden problem, mianowicie nie ma w tej chwili najważniejszego składnika i nie będzie jeszcze z półtora miesiąca. Szukał wszędzie w Europie, ale nigdzie go nie ma.

– Czemu półtora miesiąca i co to jest za składnik? – spytał Gawain.

– Woda Księżycowa. Wyrabia się ją, wystawiając czystą źródlaną wodę na światło księżyca tuż przed i po pełnym zaćmieniu – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Zaś najbliższe pełne zaćmienie wypada dopiero 23 maja.

– Za tydzień – stwierdziła Ginny. – Więc dlaczego nie za tydzień?

– Bo potem woda musi leżakować pełny miesiąc księżycowy. Ale może to nie jest już takie ważne – Hermiona obróciła się do Kingsleya. – Zaraz potem ten ktoś podał masowo truciznę w jakiejś mugolskiej szkole i tamci lekarze znaleźli jakiś sposób na nią i wyleczyli chorych. Mugolski premier tam był, może możesz z nim porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, czy ten ich sposób można zastosować i u nas?

Kingsley spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zdumiony.

– Mugolscy lekarze znaleźli sposób na zwalczenie magicznej trucizny? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Jesteś pewna?

– Widziałam w telewizji!

Kingsley smagnął różdżką i nagle przy stole pojawił się świetlisty ryś.

– Pani Rogers, panno Brown, proszę natychmiast kazać Gordianowi zamówić pilne spotkanie z Premierem Mugoli. Za kwadrans.

Smagnął różdżką drugi raz i ryś skoczył w kierunku drzwi i znikł.

– Nie rozumiem, jak to możliwe, ale... miejmy nadzieję, że to będzie działać u nas – stwierdził Kingsley. – Mów dalej, Hermiono.

– Dalej nie ma już za wiele do powiedzenia – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna. – Zrobiliśmy listę podejrzanych, czyli angielskich absolwentów Akademi Eliksirotwórstwa, praktykantów u Mistrzów Eliksirów, naszych rodzimych wytwórców eliksirów... Jest ich około dwudziestu, więc żeby ją zawęzić, przez Oktawię Banks poprosiłam Carcassonne o listę zamówień z ostatniego kwartału. Nie wiem, czy przyszła, ale nie mam do niej dostępu, bo jakiś kretyn wymyślił sobie i doniósł Oktawii, że spotykam się z jednym z laborantów Powella i zostałam zawieszona w prawach wykonywania zawodu!

– To nie będzie żaden problem – uspokoił ją Gawain. – Poproszę panią Banks o tę listę i natychmiast ją pani przekażę. Co spodziewaliście się na niej znaleźć?

Hermiona postanowiła nie wspominać, że postanowiła po prostu ją wykraść.

– Zamówienia na krwiowiec i wydzielinę z korniczaka. Należą do substancji klasy A i są bardzo rzadko używane, już nie mówiąc o tym, że mogą je zamawiać ci, którzy mają co najmniej trzy Krople.

– Śledztwem w twojej sprawie zajmiemy się później – dodał Kingsley. – Teraz skoncentrujmy się na najważniejszym. Co dalej?

– Żeby zmusić Aurorów do otwarcia śledztwa, zmieszaliśmy truciznę z czekoladą i Severus Snape zrobił w pracowni dużą plamę. Następnie wezwał Aurorów i został porwany i wtrącony do Azkabanu.

– Nie mógł zwyczajnie zawiadomić Aurorów o swoich odkryciach, zamiast bawić się w podkładanie fałszywych tropów? – zapytał niechętnie Moore. – W ten sposób na pewno uniknąłby problemów.

– Nie jestem taka pewna – fuknęła Hermiona. – Zawiadomił Aurorów w taki, czy inny sposób. I obojętnie, co by nie powiedział, Bryant zrobiłby dokładnie to samo – spróbowałby go zabić. Ale problem nie polega na tym, że Severus Snape bawił się w podkładanie fałszywych tropów, ale na tym, że wśród Aurorów znalazł się zdrajca i morderca!!

– Zgodzę się z panną Granger – dodał niechętnie Gawain. – Sprawa na pewno trafiłaby do Bryanta i White'a, bo to oni zajmowali się umorzonym śledztwem.

Moore uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Gawaina i potarł podbródek.

– Z tego, co opowiedział nam Harry, zwróciła się pani do niego z prośbą o pomoc, tak? – zapytał Hermiony. – A on naturalnie nie odmówił pani?

Dziewczyna zamarła, zaskoczona. Coś w jego tonie głosu się jej nie spodobało.

– Harry ma dostęp do informacji, do których ja nie mam – odparła ostrożnie. – Z początku podejrzewał, że mordercą jest właśnie Severus Snape, więc zanim mi pomógł, upewnił się, że Snape jest niewinny. I załatwił mi wizytę w Azkabanie, bo mieliśmy nadzieję, że Severus Snape powie nam, kto go złapał i kto jest mordercą.

– I co? Powiedział pani? – nacisnął Moore.

– Tak. Że to był Bryant – Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek i uświadomiła sobie, że siedzi tu już prawie pół godziny. – Wiecie już wszystko. CO robimy – to wcale nie zabrzmiało jak pytanie.

Kingsley również sprawdził godzinę i podniósł się.

– Dla mnie sprawa jest całkowicie jasna. Bernardzie? Jakieś pytania?

Moore potrząsnął głową, więc Kingsley skinął głową z zadowoleniem.

– Doskonale. Gawain, masz wolną rękę. Kontynuujcie beze mnie, wrócę, jak tylko skończę rozmawiać z Premierem Mugoli.

Hermiona rzuciła mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i obróciła się do Robardsa.

– No więc?

– Uwolnimy go jutro rano – obiecał ten natychmiast i jakaś część Hermiony odetchnęła z ulgą, ale druga pozostała nadal spięta. – To najszybszy termin, jaki mogę pani zaproponować.

– O której?

Gawain zawahał się i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który przechylił się w ich kierunku.

– Hermiona może nam pomóc zrobić Regalium. Ginny też – zaproponował.

– Oczywiście – potaknęła Rudowłosa, pospiesznie wstała ze swojego miejsca i stanęła między Hermioną i Gawainem. – A jeśli to nie wystarczy, możemy poprosić również Kingsleya.

– Panno Weasley, chciałbym przypomnieć pani, że mówi pani o Ministrze – wtrącił się Moore oschłym tonem.

– Oczywiście – odparła grzecznie Ginny, choć jej wzrok mówił coś zupełnie innego. – Więc o której?

Gawain patrzył jeszcze chwilę gdzieś na stół.

– O dziewiątej rano, panno Granger.

Dziewczyna oparła się ciężko o krzesło.  _Wreszcie!!!_ Z tym, że dziewiąta rano wydała się jej nagle bardzo odległa. Gdy przypomniała sobie, w jakim stanie widziała ostatnio Severusa Snape'a, prawie włosy zjeżyły się jej na głowie.

_Zanieś mu dziś eliksiry i coś do picia. I jedzenia. Jak najszybciej. Przy okazji powiesz mu, że jutro rano będzie wolny!_

– Dziękuję bardzo – powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem. – Kiedy chce pan zrobić Regalium? Teraz?

– Nie, mamy jeszcze sporo spraw do przedyskutowania – zaprzeczył Gawain. – Minister powinien niedługo wrócić, a zrobienie Regalium zajmie godzinę.

– Harry, masz dla mnie Regalium na dziś?

– W mojej torbie – skinął głową Harry.

– Doskonale – stwierdziła Hermiona, podnosząc się. – Niebawem powinnam wrócić...

.

Redakcja Proroka Codziennego

Londyn, Pokątna

Po szesnastej

 

Gratus nastroszył rudą czuprynę i pchnął drzwi do siedziby Proroka. Zadźwięczał dzwoneczek i równocześnie źle osadzona szyba zadzwoniła o kraty i sędziwy czarodziej, najwyraźniej drzemiący w głębokim fotelu, poderwał się gwałtownie i wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

– Dzień dobry – przywitał się grzecznie Gratus. – Można?

– Ależ proszę, mój drogi, wejdź, oczywiście, że można – wymamrotał staruszek, mrugając oczami. – W czym mogę ci pomóc, chłopcze?

– Szukam taki jeden artykuł. Wie pan, potrzebuję kilka informacji do egzaminu. A Prorok zawsze pisał takie fajne kawałki...

Staruszek uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał nieporadnie z fotela.

– Doskonały wybór, chłopcze. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do naszego archiwum. Tam jest WSZYSTKO – powiedział, promieniejąc dumą, jakby co najmniej sam napisał wszystkie artykuły do Proroka, albo był osobiście odpowiedzialny za całą historię czarodziejskiego świata.

Gratus ruszył za dziadkiem i zdegustowany jego powolnym człapaniem, zerknął na zegarek.  _Pospiesz się, staruchu, bo za chwilę pomogę ci porządnym kopem._

Staruszek wpuścił go do przestronnego pokoju bez okien, zastawionego rzędem szaf i machnął ręką w lewą stronę.

– Tu masz wszystkie wydania, od XVIII wieku. Najlepiej usiądź sobie tam przy stole i przyzywaj je po dacie. Tylko potem odeślij na miejsce. Żebym tu nie znalazł bałaganu – pogroził mu palcem i wyczłapał na korytarz.

Gratus nie pamiętał dokładnie, z którego dnia pochodziło wydanie, którego szukał, ale miał wrażenie, że to było jakoś po połowie maja 98 roku. Zaczął przywoływać więc numery od piętnastego maja i sprawdzał pierwszą stronę, po czym odsyłał je z powrotem.

Po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny Prorok codziennie pisał długie artykuły o Złotym Trio. Z początku rozpisywał się o ich udziale w wojnie i ukrywaniu się przed Śmierciożercami, ale z biegiem czasu temat się wyczerpał. Równocześnie rozpoczął się proces Snape'a, Hermiona Granger rozpętała kampanię na rzecz jego uwolnienia i Prorok podłapał kolejny temat, na którym mógł jechać przez kilka dni.

Doskonale to pamiętał. W którymś numerze Proroka pojawiło się duże zdjęcie dziewczyny na tle domu jej rodziców. Miała rozpuszczone włosy, obcisłą podkoszulkę i machała nad głową jakimś transparentem. Wisiało mu, co było na nim napisane, co go interesowało, to powabny zarys jej piersi pod cienkim materiałem.

Przez kilka dni wyobrażał sobie, co mógłby z nią robić i nawet udało mu się odcyfrować nazwę ulicy, ale zanim zdecydował się do niej wybrać, pod rękę nawinęła się mu ostra, piersiasta brunetka i stracił zainteresowanie Granger.

Teraz musiał po prostu znaleźć tamtego Proroka.

Gdy złapał numer z dwudziestego dziewiątego maja, uśmiechnął się szeroko i przez chwilę gapił się na piersi dziewczyny. Przesunął po nich palcem, dziewczyna zrobiła oburzoną minę i znikła ze zdjęcia i nagle pożałował, że Tylor kazał mu ją otruć. A tak chętnie załatwiłby to w inny sposób.

Pochylił się nad gazetą i odszukał nazwę ulicy.

– Sycamore Gardens – wymamrotał.

Nie potrzebował numeru domu. Zapamiętał dwa duże kominy na zewnętrznych ścianach domu, brzozę rosnącą na chodniku tuż przed białym ogrodzeniem, wystające, potrójne okno na piętrze i czerwoną cegłę, odesłał gazetę na miejsce i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Skupił się na zapamiętanym obrazie i obrócił na pięcie. Gdy sekundę później otworzył oczy, stał na chodniku przed białą, niską bramą z napisem „Nie zastawiać". Zerknął na dom i natychmiast rozpoznał dwa kominy, brzozę na chodniku, potrójne okna na piętrze i czerwoną cegłę.

Na ulicy nie było nikogo, więc bez wahania rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, ostrożnie poprawił torbę na ramieniu i przeszedł na drugą stronę bramy.

Alohomora nie podziałała, więc wyjął z kieszeni wytrych i błogosławiąc czasy, kiedy na wakacjach włóczył się po ulicach z bandą mugolskich złodziei, zaczął grzebać w zamku. Kilkanaście sekund później poczuł, jak zapadki ustąpiły, rozejrzał się dookoła i pchnął drzwi.

– Dzień dobry, panno Granger.

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

17:00

 

Peter rozlał resztki eliksiru leczniczego do szklanych fiolek, odłożył pipetę i jak najdelikatniej zakorkował je. Czasem zdarzało się, że wpychając za mocno korek, tłukło się całą fiolkę, ale w tym wypadku nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Wcześniej podejrzewał, a po porannej rozmowie z Tylorem był całkowicie pewien, że Stary będzie chciał wyeliminować go dokładnie w taki sam sposób, jak Ministra, Moora, Robardsa oraz Pottera i Granger. To faktycznie był najczystszy i najpewniejszy sposób.

Sięgnął po naklejki i pióro i w tym momencie do Laboratorium weszła żona Bryanta z jakąś ścierką w ręku.

– Och, przepraszam, nie sądziłam, że ktoś tu jest – zawołała i zastygła w drzwiach.

– Więc jest – odwarknął Peter, bo nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek widział, co akurat robi. Już się ucieszył, że nie ma Srusa-Gratusa, a tu pakuje mu się ta baba! – Co chcesz?

Mia zrobiła obrażoną minę.

– Trochę kultury – prychnęła. – Chciałam wam pomóc i posprzątać.

Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby zaczęła grzebać w jego składnikach, eliksirach i jeszcze potłukła fiolki z eliksirem leczniczym!

– Idź sprzątaj gdzie indziej, jak chcesz. Ale tu nie masz prawa wchodzić. Tu są eliksiry zbyt... ważne, żeby ktokolwiek ich dotykał – wymyślił na poczekaniu, pod historyjkę, którą sprzedał jej Bryant i stwierdził, że wcale aż tak nie kłamał. – Mogą ocalić tysiące ludzi, więc tylko ja mam tu wstęp. Przepraszam.

Mia natychmiast spotulniała i skinęła głową.

– Nie wiedziałam, przepraszam bardzo! – i cicho zamknęła drzwi z drugiej strony.

– Posprzątać... wariatka – mruknął Peter i zaczął pisać „Eliksir szczękościsku" na paskach papieru.

Na kilku innych napisał „Wywar dekompresyjny", „Eliksir nr. 86" i „Iskrzący Eliksir" i poustawiał je w wiaderkach z innymi fiolkami. Było ich około pięćdziesięciu, ale mógł je mieszać do woli z pozostałymi, bo był pewien, że je rozpozna. Po prostu z żadnego z nich nie było tu pożytku.

.

Ministerstwo Magii

Poziom Drugi

 

Gawain złapał dziewczynę delikatnie za rękę.

– Nie tak szybko, panno Granger – powstrzymał ją.

– To nie zajmie dużo czasu – zapewniła go Hermiona. – Fiuuknę tylko na chwilę do domu...

– Nie ma mowy. Chcę, żeby od tej chwili zaczęła się pani ukrywać. Co oznacza zarówno koniec z pracą, jak i powrotem do domu. Wyznaczę trójkę Aurorów z Brygady Uderzeniowej, którzy...

– Słucham...? – wyjąkała oniemiała Hermiona, pochylona nad stołem, bo Gawain ciągle ją trzymał.

– Dokładnie tak. Będą eskortować panią do domu, gdzie spakuje pani niezbędne rzeczy i przeniesie się gdzieś do czasu rozwiązania tej sprawy. Myślę, że Harry i Ginny przyjmą panią z przyjemnością.

Hermiona odruchowo spojrzała na przyjaciół i z powrotem na Robardsa.

– Ale... Przecież ja muszę... w Klinice mnie potrzebują...

– Z całą pewnością wszyscy potrzebujemy pani żywej. A mordercy nie zajmie dużo czasu, żeby domyśleć się, że jest pani w to wplątana.

Dziewczyna zamarła, gdy to do niej dotarło. Do tej pory zupełnie nie miała czasu o tym myśleć; kiedy tylko próbowała choć na chwilę przestać myśleć o koszmarze w Klinice, natychmiast wracała wspomnieniami do konającego z pragnienia człowieka w Azkabanie, ale teraz raptownie wydało się jej to oczywiste.

To samo mówił jej Severus Snape. Czy też, dokładniej mówiąc, właśnie dlatego się na nią wściekł, kiedy odkrył, że jej dom nie jest chroniony.

– Już na samym początku Severus Snape kazał mi zabezpieczyć dom – powiedziała, patrząc po kolei na wszystkich. – Więc rzuciłam pełno zaklęć ochronnych, a on sprawdził, że działają. Prócz Fideliusa rzuciłam wszystko, co mogłam. Nie można się w nim aportować, ani wejść przez kominek, ani...

– Nie zamierzam ryzykować – powiedział twardo Gawain. – Jest widoczny, to wystarczy. Można na niego rzucić Szatańską Pożogę, kiedy jest pani w środku. Mugole też mają swoje sposoby na zabijanie. Zaakceptuję tylko i wyłącznie miejsce, które jest chronione Zaklęciem Fideliusa.

– Zawsze możesz mieszkać u nas, przecież wiesz – odezwała się Ginny.

Hermiona usiadła powoli na brzegu krzesła. Myślała, że gdy uda się jej wyciągnąć Severusa Snape'a z Azkabanu, zabierze go do siebie, żeby go doglądać, bo nie wątpiła, że w obecnym stanie sam nie da sobie rady. Teraz wyobraziła sobie Szatańską Pożogę, kiedy są zamknięci w środku i aż się zatrzęsła. Ale skoro nie mogła mieszkać u siebie...

Spojrzała na Harry'ego i Ginny i spróbowała sobie wyobrazić, gdzie mogliby go ulokować na Grimmauld Place. Za czasów, gdy była tam Kwatera Główna Zakonu, Severus Snape przychodził tylko składać raporty, ale nigdy nie zostawał dłużej i coś jej mówiło, że byłby wściekły, gdyby tam trafił. Więc może... po prostu u niego w domu?

_Tak chyba będzie najlepiej. Na pewno najlepiej._

– Wiem, Ginny – uścisnęła rękę przyjaciółki. – Ale w takim razie przeniosę się do Spinner's End.

Harry wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, ale Ginny oddała uścisk i tylko uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Do domu Severusa Snape'a? – spytał Gawain.

– Tak – skinęła głową Hermiona i dodała, żeby uspokoić Harry'ego. – Przez jakiś czas będzie potrzebował pomocy Uzdrowiciela. Coś mi mówi, że żaden z was nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby trafił do ciebie.

– Jest chroniony Fideliusem, jak pamiętam? Ilu jest Strażników Tajemnicy?

– Nie ma żadnego. Był nim Albus Dumbledore – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – W tej chwili to miejsce zna tylko Severus Snape i ja. A ponieważ nie jestem Strażnikiem, nie mogę zdradzić Tajemnicy, nawet gdyby ktoś mnie złapał w momencie aportacji.

– W takim razie może być – uznał Gawain.

– Ale nie zamierzam tak po prostu się ukrywać – zaznaczyła. – Chcę pomóc w złapaniu mordercy. Oboje możemy pomóc, niech pan o tym pamięta.

– Zobaczymy.

– Pewnie chce pani dopaść pana Bryanta – odchrząknął Moore. – Za złapanie Snape'a, tak? Musicie być sobie bardzo bliscy. Odwiedza go pani w Azkabanie, jest pani jedyną osobą na świecie, która może dostać się do jego domu...

Hermiona zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy i zastanawiała się gorączkowo nad jakąś ciętą repliką, kiedy ubiegła ją Ginny.

– Pomogę ci przygotować wszystko, co potrzebujecie do waszego miłosnego gniazdka – powiedziała słodkim tonem i dorzuciła już normalnym. – I pamiętaj, że zawsze masz miejsce u nas, jak profesor Snape dojdzie do siebie i wywali cię z domu.

Obie parsknęły cicho i Hermiona udała, że nie widzi zniesmaczonej miny Moora.

– Chciałabym wybrać się do Azkabanu jak najszybciej. Może pan znaleźć kogoś, kto by mi towarzyszył? – poprosiła Gawaina – Nie chciałabym czekać. Wczoraj naprawdę był w bardzo złym stanie.

Gawain starł z twarzy cień uśmiechu.

– Zrobimy tak. Harry, weź dwóch chłopaków z Brygady Uderzeniowej i eskortujcie pannę Granger do domu. A potem we trójkę wybierzcie się do Azkabanu. Istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że morderca będzie chciał akurat sprawdzić, czy wyrok na Snapie jest już wykonany. Jeśli będziemy potrzebować któreś z was, to was wezwę.

Harry skinął głową i ruszył do drzwi, za to Hermiona zamarła.

– Wyrok...? – zachłysnęła się powietrzem. – Jaki wyrok?

– Zgodnie ze sfałszowanym wyrokiem, Snape został skazany na Pocałunek Dementora – odparł zaskoczony Gawain. – Harry pani nie powiedział...?

Hermiona z jękiem złapała się za usta, zerknęła na zegarek i zerwała się od stołu, wywracając krzesło, gdy złapał ją Harry.

– Odroczyłem wyrok – powiedział z naciskiem. – Nic mu nie jest. Hermiona, słyszysz mnie? Nic. Mu. Nie. Jest.

Dziewczyna chwilę wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi oczami, aż w końcu szarpnęła głową i pociągnęła go do drzwi.

– Idziemy! Natychmiast!

.

Po wyjściu cholernego Trio Moore odetchnął z ulgą. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a zacząłby dusić. Z całą pewnością Pottera i pewnie jego panienkę. Granger może też.

Widział wyraźnie, że Granger pchała się do śledztwa i nagle nabrał ochoty, żeby ją od niego odsunąć. Poza tym sprawa była wyraźnie niebezpieczna, więc gdyby wepchać w nią Pottera...

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak to dobrze rozegrać.

– Ten twój chłopak pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele – powiedział w końcu do Gawaina. – Ani on, ani panna Granger wyraźnie nie mówili wszystkiego, ale to, co już wiemy, wystarczy na proces dyscyplinarny.

Szef Aurorów wzruszył ramionami.

– Biorąc pod uwagę wagę sprawy, nie widzę w jego postępowaniu nic, co by na to zasługiwało.

– Nic? – prychnął Moore. – A to dobre! Auror, który bez zgody przełożonego przeszukuje Archiwum z tajnymi danymi, bez wszczęcia śledztwa aresztuje swojego kolegę i aranżuje codzienne spotkania w Azkabanie dla swojej przyjaciółki! – pokręcił głową z oburzeniem.

Gawain obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem, jednocześnie czując ulgę. Wyglądało na to, że Bernard nie zrozumiał najgorszego. Że Harry podszył się pod niego i odroczył wykonanie wyroku. Do czegoś takiego miał prawo tylko i wyłącznie Szef Biura Aurorów i tylko za zgodą Ministra Magii.

– Bernardzie, czy ty słuchałeś, co Harry mówił? Po pierwsze nie uwierzył na słowo swojej przyjaciółce, ale upewnił się co do niewinności Snape'a. To, co odkrył, wskazywało na to, że ktoś wysoko postawiony stoi za tą całą sprawą. Albo ja, albo ty, albo i sam Minister. Więc przede wszystkim zadbał o bezpieczeństwo jedynego świadka i sprawdził, czy żaden z nas nie jest mordercą i dopiero wtedy zdecydował się z nami skontaktować. Zrobił dokładnie to, czego uczymy w szkole Aurorów. Rozważył wszystkie możliwości i wybrał najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Moore wstał i podszedł niby od niechcenia do okna, po którym ściekały strugi deszczu. Ktoś musiał mieć dziś parszywy humor, żeby zażyczyć sobie właśnie taką pogodę.

– Nie... uraziło cię to, że twój Auror nie ma do ciebie za złamanego knuta zaufania?

– Wręcz przeciwnie, jestem bardzo zadowolony z jego reakcji – zaprzeczył Gawain. – Co mnie... nie tyle uraziło, co zabolało, to fakt, że inny Auror mógł zaprzedać swoje stanowisko za garść galeonów.

– Jednym słowem jesteś z niego dumny.

– Nazwij to, jak chcesz, choć oczywiście mu tego nie powiedziałem, bo to nie mój styl. A jeśli ktoś ma jakieś zastrzeżenia co do Harry'ego, biorę na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność za jego czyny.

Moore odwrócił się do okna i zmusił do rozluźnienia szczęk i napiętych ramion.

– No jeśli tak, to w porządku. Nie będę się czepiał, bo przecież nie o to mi chodzi. Najważniejsze, żeby rozplątać całą tę sprawę – udał, że zabawia się podążaniem palcami za kroplą po drugiej stronie szyby. – Zabójca szaleje wśród mugoli i czarodziejów, a my nie mamy pojęcia, kim jest, ani jakie ma motywy.

Gawain zerknął na zegarek i zaczął bawić się guzikiem od szaty.

– Za chwilę wróci Kingsley, może będziemy choć wiedzieć, jak ich uratować.

– A jak ten mugolski sposób nie będzie... działał w naszym świecie? – Moore obrócił się od okna i podszedł do stołu. – Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi. Albo jeśli to był jakiś przypadek?

Gawain skinął głową. Jemu też wydawało się to dziwne, że mugole pokonali magię.

– Będziemy musieli poprosić o pomoc Severusa Snape'a i pannę Granger.

– To nie jest zbyt ryzykowne?

– O co ci chodzi? – zmarszczył brwi Gawain.

Moore pochylił się ku niemu, opierając o stół obiema rękoma.

– Jak sam słusznie zauważyłeś, morderca będzie ich szukał i spróbuje wyeliminować. A wtedy tracimy świadków i jedyne osoby, które mogą uwarzyć za półtora miesiąca antidotum. Proponuję odsunąć ich od tej sprawy, oczywiście konsultować, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, ale mordercę niech łapią wyszkoleni Aurorzy.

Gawain miał jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że Moore nie był do końca szczery, ale nie umiał powiedzieć, co się mogło za tym kryć. Sam uważał, że powinno się chronić Snape'a i Hermionę Granger, więc pod tym względem obaj się zgadzali.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że gdyby wyszło na jaw, że zaangażował w tę sprawę zwykłych obywateli, a nie swoich Aurorów, Prorok nie zostawiłby na nim suchej nitki i ludzie doszliby do wniosku, że już nie można ufać Aurorom. I Ministerstwu.

– Spróbuję – odparł. – Poza tym przez dobre kilka dni oboje będą się leczyć. Ta dziewczyna leci z nóg.

Moore z największym trudem zachował poważną minę.

– Też to zauważyłem – nic nie zauważył, ale to nie miało znaczenia. – Ledwo się trzymała.

W tym momencie do sali wszedł Kingsley Shacklebolt i niemal trzasnął drzwiami.

– No i jak? – zapytał natychmiast Moore.

Minister usiadł ciężko na swoim miejscu i położył przed sobą różdżkę.

– Mugolski premier potwierdził, że udało im się znaleźć jakiś sposób na wyleczenie pięciuset osób, ale wszyscy leżeli w Klinikach. Kazałem mu dowiedzieć się jak i mnie zawiadomić przez Gordiana. Poza tym usłyszałem, że będzie się modlił do Boga, żeby magia przestała istnieć. Jak dla niego, możemy się wybić co do nogi i on nie będzie żałował.

Gawain westchnął ciężko.

– Fakt, że ostatnio trochę za często przychodzimy do mugoli, żeby im powiedzieć, że ich świat jest zagrożony z powodu jakiegoś zwariowanego czarnoksiężnika.

Kingsley potaknął i potarł zmęczone oczy.

– Gdzie nasza trójka?

– Hermiona wybrała się do Azkabanu, żeby podać Snape'owi jakieś eliksiry, a potem kazałem się jej spakować i ukryć. W tej chwili ma obstawę w postaci Harry'ego i dwóch chłopaków z Uderzeniowej.

– Będzie na Grimmauld Place?

– Nie, na Spinner's End.

Kingsley spojrzał zdumiony na Gawaina.

– Będzie u Snape'a zamiast u Harry'ego?

– Mnie nie pytaj – odparł Gawain.

– Najważniejsze, że tam będą bezpieczni – odezwał się Moore pojednawczym tonem. – Nie traćmy czasu i wracajmy do sprawy.

Kingsley skinął głową i przywołał przybory do pisania.

\- Najważniejsze w tej chwili, to ostrzec wszystkich czarodziejów, że mamy do czynienia nie z chorobą, ale z trucizną. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jak wprowadzę Stan Krytyczny.

\- To wywoła panikę – zastrzegł Moore. – Nie umiemy nawet powiedzieć, w czym jest ta trucizna. Może być we wszystkim. Mamy kazać im przestać jeść i pić?

\- Na pewno nie we wszystkim – zaoponował Gawain. – Skoro morderca jest czarodziejem, musi ją dodawać tylko do niektórych składników, żeby sam siebie nie otruć. Więc podstawowe artykuły spożywcze powinny być bezpieczne. W takim razie zwołaj pilną konferencję prasową, żeby to ogłosić. I niech Naczelny Proroka puści to w Proroku Wieczornym. Albo lepiej, niech wypuści Dodatek Specjalny.

Kingsley zapisał na pergaminie „Stan Krytyczny", zaś Moore postukał palcem w akapit poniżej.

– Skoro nie wiemy, czy ten mugolski wynalazek zadziała, proponuję skontaktować się ze wszystkimi wytwórcami eliksirów i kazać im spróbować wynaleźć jakieś antidotum. Wiem, że znaleźli się na liście podejrzanych, bo umieją warzyć, ale to już przesada. Snape może uważać, że do tego potrzebna jest ta jakaś woda, ale może istnieje jeszcze coś innego?

Gawain pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

– Niczym nie ryzykujemy. Morderca wie, że my wiemy o truciźnie, więc zakładając, że to ktoś z nich, nie będzie zdziwiony, że szukamy antidotum. Dajmy im dokładny skład trucizny, może coś wymyślą.

– Nie ma „może". Trzeba ich porządnie zmotywować, niech rzucają wszystko, co robią i szukają – zaprotestował Moore. – Możemy zaproponować tysiąc galeonów nagrody dla tego, który znajdzie antidotum.

Kingsley popatrzył na swojego zastępcę.

– Zgodzę się z tobą, Bernardzie. Ale nie proponujmy im złota, dla nich nawet dziesięć tysięcy galeonów to nie tak wiele.

– Więc co?

– Sądząc po Powellu, bardziej zależy im na opinii i uprawnieniach, niż na pieniądzach – stwierdził Gawain. – Więc może zaproponujmy im otwarcie uproszczonej i szybkiej procedury piątej, a nawet szóstej Kropli.

– Bardzo dobrze – mruknął Kingsley, pisząc szybko.

– Sądzę, że dobrze też będzie rozeznać się, czy któryś z nich nie ma Wody Księżycowej – kontynuował Gawain. – Może przez przypadek ktoś jeszcze trochę ma i wystarczyłoby dla ludzi w Klinice?

– Dobry pomysł, ale nie należy im mówić, czemu jej szukamy – zaznaczył Moore.

– Chodzi ci o to, żeby ukryć przed mordercą, że wiemy jak zrobić antidotum? Na wypadek, gdyby to był któryś z nich? – Kingsley zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu, otarł o brzeg i pisał dalej.

Moore potrząsnął głową.

– Nie. Przecież on nie wie, z czego się je robi. Po prostu chodzi mi o to, że ta woda to chyba najbardziej oczywiste rozwiązanie i nie chcę, żeby zablokowali się na nim i przestali szukać dalej.

– Dobrze – Kingsley dopisał na końcu zdania „w sekrecie". – Coś jeszcze? Czy przechodzimy do zaplanowania śledztwa?


	22. Rozdział 22

Mieszkanie Hermiony

17:20

 

Dwóch Aurorów stało przy oknach w salonie i kuchni, zaś Harry siedział na kanapie i przyglądał się z dziwną miną Hermionie, która praktycznie biegała po domu. Przed chwilą wymogła na nich zmianę planów – chciała natychmiast wybrać się do Azkabanu, a spakować dopiero po powrocie. Harry próbował jej to wyperswadować, ale oznajmiła, że wszystkim jest obojętne, czy będą jej pilnować przez godzinę, jak się będzie pakować, a następnie kwadrans czekać na nią pod Azkabanem, czy odwrotnie. Teodor i Mich w zasadzie się z nią zgadzali, poparła ją Ginny, więc teraz z rezygnacją patrzył, jak Hermiona przebiera się w pośpiechu w zimowe ciuchy, a jego dziewczyna robi chleb z masłem i jak obie owijają w ochronny pergamin kawałki magicznej czekolady i fiolki z eliksirami. Wyglądało na to, że Hermionie nie było to obojętne.

Gdy Hermiona pobiegła do spiżarni po butelki z wodą, Ginny usiadła koło Harry'ego.

– Zmęczony? – spytała, przyglądając się bliznom na jego twarzy. – Będzie to trzeba jakoś porządnie zaleczyć.

– Ginny, błagam, powiedz mi, że ona się w nim nie zakochała – odparł na to Harry, nadal patrząc w kierunku spiżarni.

Rudowłosa prychnęła ze złości i politowania.

– Oczywiście, że nie!

– Jesteś pewna? Bo zachowuje się, jak... – zabrakło mu słów.

– Jak kto? Nie wygłupiaj się. To nie ma nic wspólnego z miłością.

– No więc z czym?

Ginny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, która wyszła ze spiżarni i właśnie próbowała włożyć do kieszeni dwie duże butelki z wodą.

– Ona się o niego troszczy. I martwi. On naprawdę musi być w złym stanie, więc chce mu pomóc.

Harry powtórzył po niej bezgłośnie „troszczy się i martwi", robiąc przy tym pełną niedowierzania minę, więc ściszyła głos.

– Powiedz mi, przeszedłbyś obojętnie obok dziewczyny, którą napadli zwykli mugole? Choć przecież nie byliby Śmierciożercami? Nie? No właśnie. Bo jesteś Aurorem i chcesz bronić słabszych. Ona jest Uzdrowicielką. Więc chce mu pomóc, tym bardziej, że nie może pomóc ludziom w Klinice. A poza tym... Dobrze jej zrobi, jak go w końcu uratuje. Może wreszcie dojdzie zupełnie do siebie.

– Przecież doszła. Uzdrowiciele Umysłu pozwolili jej wrócić do domu. – zdziwił się Harry.

Ginny ponuro pokręciła głową.

– Nie do końca. Zobacz, każdy z nas ułożył sobie jakoś życie. Ron ożenił się i wyjechał do Ameryki, George też ma rodzinę. My... jesteśmy razem. A ona? Ukryła się w domu rodziców, wychodzi z niego tylko po to, żeby pracować, nie chce nawet słyszeć o chłopaku, czy choćby przyjaciołach. Jakby cały czas pokutowała za to, co stało się pięć lat temu. Może jeśli teraz uratuje profesora Snape'a, wszystko zacznie się układać?

– Już – powiedziała Hermiona, podchodząc do nich i narzuciła na siebie zimową pelerynę, o wiele na nią za dużą. – Bardzo ci dziękuję, Ginny.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie i poprawiła butelkę w lewej kieszeni jej kolorowej, zimowej kurtki.

– Może zostanę tu i zacznę pakować twoje rzeczy? – zaproponowała.

– Mowy nie ma – zaoponował natychmiast Harry. – Żadna z was nie zostanie tu sama.

– Więc idę z wami!

Hermiona uścisnęła dziewczynę mocno i pokręciła głową.

– To nie jest miejsce dla ludzi. Ale jeśli chcesz pomóc...

– Powiedz tylko co mam zrobić?!

– Poproś Stworka, żeby ugotował coś pożywnego. Odbiorę to, jak wpadnę do was, gdy już się spakuję.

Harry, który właśnie sięgał do torby po Regalium, drgnął, zaskoczony.

– Nie będziesz spać u nas??

– Nie, muszę tam trochę posprzątać. Dom niemal od tygodnia stoi pusty, mogę sobie wyobrazić, co się tam dzieje.

Harry powstrzymał się od komentarza i podał Hermionie Regalium.

– Dobrze, pospieszmy się.

Ginny wymamrotała hasło otwierające połączenie Fiuu i wróciła na Grimmauld Place, zaś Harry, Hermiona i Mich z Teodorem złapali się za ręce i dziewczyna aportowała ich przed Azkabanem.

.

Mieszkanie Hermiony

17:30

 

Klnąc ze wściekłości, Gratus rozejrzał się po ulicy. Nadal było na niej pusto, tylko o wiele dalej stała spora grupka roześmianych nastolatków.

_Cholera, może rzuciła też Repulso Mugoletum na całą okolicę?!_

Przed chwilą udało mu się otworzyć drzwi do domu Granger, odruchowo dał krok do przodu i po prostu wpadł na wewnętrzną ścianę jej domu! Wyrżnął głową w mur i właśnie czuł, jak na czole rośnie mu potworny guz.

_A niech ją szlag trafi! Pieprzona suka._

Nie poskutkowały żadne zaklęcia, które znał, nawet te czarnomagiczne, cholerna ściana nie przesunęła się ani o cal i nie było mowy o wejściu do jej domu. Próba aportacji również się nie powiodła, po prostu zakręcił się na pięcie i został dokładnie w tym samym miejscu.

Przez parę minut po prostu gapił się na ścianę, gdy nagle ulicą nadjechał listonosz na rowerze, zsiadł przed domem na przeciw, wyjął z dużej torby jakąś paczkę i zadzwonił do drzwi. Gratus przyglądał się uważnie, jak jakaś starsza kobieta otworzyła mu drzwi, odebrała paczkę, podpisała jakiś papier i wróciła do domu, zaś facet wsiadł na rower i odjechał aż do następnego domu.

To budziło w nim nagłą nadzieję.

_Może te jej zaklęcia działają tylko na osoby magiczne??? Przecież gdyby rzuciła Protego Horribilis, czy Salvio Hexia i przyszedł do niej jakiś mugol i zobaczył ścianę w drzwiach... w ten sposób istnienie magii mogłoby wyjść na jaw!_

Nie miał nic do stracenia. Ponownie rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i wyszedł na sąsiednią ulicę w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek mugola.

Przecznicę dalej jakiś mężczyzna wsiadał właśnie do samochodu. Gratus podbiegł do niego i machnął różdżką.

– Imperio! Wychodź! Podejdź tu do mnie!

Mężczyzna zamarł na chwilę, po czym powoli wysiadł, zamknął drzwi i rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła. Gratus natychmiast złapał go za rękaw i popchnął w kierunku domu Granger.

– Milcz i chodź ze mną!

Mugol trochę się namęczył, żeby przeleźć przez bramę i wdepnął nieporadnie w psią kupę, więc na wszelki wypadek Gratus rzucił kameleona również i na niego i podprowadził go do drzwi do domu.

– Masz wejść do środka. Idź do kuchni i przynieś mi wszystkie otwarte butelki, jakie znajdziesz.

Otworzył drzwi, za którymi była wytapetowana ściana i fragment jakiegoś obrazu i pchnął na nią mugola. I aż odetchnął z ulgą, czując, że mężczyzna wszedł w nią bez problemów.

_Gratus, jesteś genialny!_

Czekając, obserwował okolicę. Czasami ulicą przejechał jakiś samochód, bardzo rzadko przeszli nią jacyś ludzie, ale w pobliżu domu Granger przechodzili na drugą stronę chodnika i dopiero ominąwszy go szerokim łukiem, wracali.

Nagle tuż przed nim pojawiły się trzy butelki i wylądowały mu w objęciach.  _Cudownie, po prostu wspaniale!_

– Stój tu i czekaj – rozkazał niewidocznemu mugolowi.

Pospiesznie wyjął z torby truciznę i wlał sporą dozę do butelki z mlekiem, do soku pomarańczowego i niemal pustej butelki z wodą mineralną. Nie przejmował się dozowaniem – nie wiedział i nie miał czasu sprawdzać, ile dokładnie płynów było w której z nich, więc po prostu nalał mniej więcej tyle samo, co do zagęszczonej czekolady na Pokątnej.

Dawka z pewnością była o wiele większa, ale to nie był żaden problem. Im szybciej dziewczyna umrze, tym lepiej.

Potem kazał mugolowi odstawić butelki na miejsca, a następnie odprowadził go aż do samochodu, odkameleonił go, kazał mu do niego wsiąść i rzucił Avadę Kedavrę.

.

Morze Północne

Azkaban

17:30

 

Hermiona mało się nie przewróciła, lądując na zalanej wodą skale tuż przed twierdzą i Harry musiał ją podtrzymać.

– Uważaj na dementorów – ostrzegł ją, gdy wreszcie złapała równowagę. – Pewnie będą dziś rozwścieczeni.

Jakaś fala rozbiła się o brzeg tuż koło nich, fontanna kipiącej piany trysnęła wysoko do góry i Hermiona odruchowo osłoniła głowę przed strugami wody.

– Czemu dziś? – spytała i nagle zrozumiała. – Dlatego, że wczoraj odroczyłeś ten wyrok?

Harry potaknął i odnalazł wzrokiem Teodora i Micha. I przy okazji zobaczył widok, który zmroził mu krew w żyłach.

Kilkadziesiąt jardów nad nimi unosił się w powietrzu cały zastęp dementorów. Było ich tak wielu, że zdawali się przysłaniać nawet dziwną poświatę, która zawsze podświetlała twierdzę. Na widok czwórki ludzi niektórzy ruszyli powoli w ich kierunku i strzępy szat utworzyły jeden gęsty mur, a poryw wiatru przyniósł smród zgnilizny i beznadziei.

– O, cholera – odezwał się zaniepokojony Mitch.

Hermiona poczuła smutek i rozpacz, które otuliły ją powoli, jakby były niewidzialnym płaszczem, więc bez namysłu złapała Harry'ego za rękę.

– Patronus! – krzyknęła. – Przywołaj Patronusa!

Harry bezwiednie potarł swój kciuk i potrząsnął głową.

– Hermiono, daj mi jakieś eliksiry.

– Co?!

– Daj mi eliksiry! Masz przy sobie za dużo magii!

– Przywołaj Patronusa, Harry!!!

Dziewczyna zacisnęła mocno oczy, żeby odciąć się od przerażającego widoku zbliżających się dementorów i skupiła, jak tylko mogła, na wspomnieniu z wygranej Bitwy o Hogwart. Chwilę napawała się szczęściem z powodu zwycięstwa, niemal obezwładniającą ulgą i spokojem i dopiero potem przywołała swoją Wydrę.

Jej blask oświetlił gołą skałę u ich stóp i rzucił bladą poświatę na napływające obszarpane szmaty.

Harry błyskawicznie wyczarował Jelenia, a sekundę później pojawił się obok smukły jednorożec, zaś z różdżki Mitcha wystrzelił orzeł i zatoczył nad nimi opiekuńcze koło.

– Statis Patronum! – krzyknął Mitch.

Wszyscy natychmiast powtórzyli to samo zaklęcie, orzeł wzbił się wyżej i szereg dementorów zatrzymał się w miejscu. Równocześnie Jeleń dał wielkiego susa przed siebie, pochylając głowę i po chwili rozległ się straszliwy huk, od którego zatrzęsła się chyba cała skała. Harry czym prędzej osłonił ramionami głowę Hermiony i dokładnie w tym samym momencie targnął nimi gwałtowny podmuch, niosąc grad malutkich strzępów przegniłego ciała i tkaniny.

– Co ... co się... – wykrztusiła Hermiona.

Chłopak osłonił ją swoją szatą, ścisnął różdżkę i rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła.

– Dementor eksplodował.

– Cco??

Dziewczyna spojrzała z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem na szczątki wiszące na jej pelerynie i już zastanawiała się, jak je strzepnąć, gdy jedne po drugich oderwały się i powirowały gdzieś w ciemność. To samo stało się z innymi, na szatach pozostałych.

– Są wkurzeni, jak jasna, pierdzielona cholera – usłyszała Teodora. – Ale zatrzymali się!

– Ciekawe, co ich tak wnerwiło – odparł na to Mitch.

– Ja – przyznał ponuro Harry, gestem przywołał do siebie Jelenia i ruszył w kierunku czarnej plamy przed nimi.

Wszyscy ruszyli za nim.

– Co im zrobiłeś?

– Powiem wam później, chłopaki. Hermiono, mówiłem poważnie, daj mi jakieś eliksiry – zwrócił się Harry do dziewczyny, rzucając Lumos Maxima.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, żebyś poszedł ze mną do celi – zaoponowała.

– Nie zamierzam iść do żadnej celi. Musisz po prostu z czegoś zrezygnować, bo to zbyt...

– Mowy nie ma! – Hermiona zatrzymała się raptownie.

– ... niebezpieczne. Sama widziałaś.

– Nie zgadzam się!!

Dziewczyna zaświeciła różdżkę i pobiegła przed siebie znajomym korytarzem. Harry aż jęknął z rozpaczy.

– Do jasnej cholery, poczekaj! – ruszył za nią biegiem. – Nie wiesz, co tam jest!!!

Orzeł poszybował natychmiast do przodu i wyprzedził dziewczynę, tuż za nią pomknęła Wydra.

Hermiona wpadła do dużego pomieszczenia i w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła przed dużym głazem, którego jeszcze wczoraj tu nie było. Harry nie zdążył i przewrócił się na ziemię, a zaraz za nim z wąskiej szpary wyprysnęły dwa Patronusy i wbiegli dwaj Aurorzy.

Przejścia do więzienia pilnowała czwórka dementorów. Wydra rzuciła się natychmiast w ich kierunku, przygwoździła ich do ściany swoją obecnością i zamarła. I jakby urosła, napęczniała.

– Merlinie, co się tu działo?! – wyrwało się Mitchowi.

Hermiona obrzuciła ponurym spojrzeniem dementorów i omijając większe i mniejsze kamienie, podeszła do płaskiego kamienia. Jakaś część jej umysłu odnotowała, że jest pęknięty na pół, ale nie zamierzała się tym przejmować. Nie teraz.   
Z głuchym łupnięciem położyła na nim Regalium i cofając się, przywołała do siebie Patronusa.

Jeden z dementorów drgnął i podpłynął je odebrać.

Wszyscy zamarli, gdy przycisnął do siebie kawałek drewna i odszukał palcem znak więźnia. I tak trwał.

– Hermiono, mówiłem ci. Oddaj mi coś – powiedział półgłosem Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od stwora.

– A ja ci powiedziałam, że nie! – prychnęła dziewczyna. – On ich potrzebuje!

– Nawet jeśli tu cię przepuszczą, mogą cię zaatakować tam na dole!

Dziewczyna obróciła się gwałtownie do niego.

– Niech tylko spróbują! – warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Hermiono, to są dementorzy! Oni są niebezpieczni!!!

– I CO Z TEGO?!!! – wydarła się na to Hermiona i zanim Harry zdążył ją złapać, podeszła do kamienia i nie czekając na zgodę dementora, przyciągnęła do siebie rejestr Ministerstwa.

Stwór wydał z siebie złowrogi syk i pochylił się nad nią gwałtownie, ale w tym momencie podleciał orzeł i zawisł między nimi i syk natychmiast się urwał.

– O mój Boże – dało się słyszeć w zapadłej nagle ciszy.

Hermionę ogarnęło jakieś dziwne wrażenie. Niby było to przerażenie, ale strasznie odległe, jak burza przetaczająca się gdzieś za horyzontem. Czuła je, ale równocześnie szalejąca w niej złość nie pozostawiała miejsca na żadne inne silne uczucia.

Nie zamierzała oddać żadnego eliksiru, ani chleba czy wody! Gdzieś tam na dole czekał na nie umierający z pragnienia i głodu człowiek i jedyne, o czym była w tej chwili w stanie myśleć, było to, że musi się do niego dostać jak najprędzej!!!

Mrużąc oczy przed iskrzącą poświatą Patronusa, podpisała się jako Klaudia Hopkins, ze stukotem odłożyła różdżkę i postąpiła krok do przodu. Wydra i Jeleń otoczyli ją natychmiast i dementor poddał się i cofnął, żeby przygotować pochodnię, zaś reszta wypłynęła na zewnątrz.

Hermiona porwała ją, kiedy tylko stwór odsunął się od kamienia, rzuciła krótkie „niedługo wrócę!" do Harry'ego i Aurorów i zbiegła po schodach na dół. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby dementor przed nią uciekał, a ona go goniła.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła ciemność rozjaśniona tylko blaskiem trzech różdżek i Patronusów.

– Merlinie, pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego... – odezwał się Mitch.

Harry oparł się ciężko o ścianę.

– Boże, żeby tylko nic się jej tam nie stało! – powiedział błagalnym tonem.

Teodor przywołał Jednorożca i przysiadł na jakimś głazie.

– Nie martw się, Harry. Słyszałem, że przed dementorami chronią nie tylko Patronusy, ale i wyjątkowa wściekłość. To uczucie ich przeraża.

– Jeśli tak, to spotkanie z Hermioną może okazać się niebezpieczne dla nich samych – stwierdził Mitch.

Wbiegając do korytarza na dole, dziewczyna prawie nie zwróciła uwagi na odrażający zapach, który wdarł się jej do płuc. Podeszła do celi i przez przerdzewiałą kratę natychmiast dostrzegła siedzącą pod ścianą znajomą sylwetkę omotaną w peleryny. Na ten widok aż zakłuło ją serce.

Mężczyzna osłonił oczy przed blaskiem pochodni i skulił się jakby ze strachu, więc czym prędzej weszła do celi, odłożyła ją na bok i nie patrząc nawet na dementora za kratą, osunęła się koło niego na kolana. Wydra przytuliła się do niego z drugiej strony.

– To ja – powiedziała pospiesznie, starając się, żeby to zabrzmiało uspokajająco.

Pomimo dwóch peleryn Severus Snape dygotał straszliwie, więc bez namysłu narzuciła na niego swoją, wyszarpnęła butelkę z wodą, odkręciła korek i przystawiła mu ją do popękanych, spieczonych ust.

– Proszę wypić – szepnęła.

Rzucił się na nią łapczywie, chwycił przez grubą pelerynę i aż zakrztusił, ale próbował pić dalej, więc Hermiona wyrwała mu ją i dopiero, gdy najgorszy kaszel minął, przytrzymała mu głowę i przechyliła delikatnie butelkę.

– Spokojnie... mam jeszcze dużo wody... No już... już dobrze...

Co chwila dawała mu zaczerpnąć powietrza i po kilkunastu łykach uspokoił się trochę, rozluźnił kurczowy uścisk, oparł o ścianę i dał się napoić jak dziecko.

Hermiona wyciągnęła z kieszeni fiolki z eliksirami i dała mu do wypicia jedną po drugiej. Na widok ostatniej fiolki eliksiru przeciwbólowego, którą po prostu ukradła z Kliniki, postarała się odepchnąć poczucie winy. Na tamtych ludzi mogła rzucić Imperiusa, tutaj to było niemożliwe.

Po nim przyszedł eliksir uspokajający, pieprzowy, rozgrzewający, rozkurczowy i przeciwgorączkowy. Na koniec podała mu eliksir wzmacniający i Severus odetchnął głębiej, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. Nie widział jeszcze zbyt dobrze, ale tego głosu i zapachu nie mógłby pomylić z żadnym innym.

Hermiona odwinęła kilka kostek magicznej czekolady i...

I w tym momencie rozległ się świst od strony korytarza i pilnujący ich dementor podpłynął gwałtownie do kraty i zaczął ją otwierać.

_Wyczuł magię! Zabierze wszystko...!!! I coś mu zrobi...!!!_

Ciągle tłumiona wściekłość wybuchła w Hermionie ze zdwojoną siłą i dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi, rzuciła na kratę i pchnęła ją z całej siły, a ta zatrzasnęła się z hukiem. Wydra jednym skokiem znalazła się między nimi; jej ciepło aż parzyło.

Dementor wciągnął mocno powietrze i cofnął się do korytarza, więc Hermiona potrząsnęła kratą jeszcze raz i dysząc ciężko, oparła głowę o zardzewiałe pręty.

– Wynocha!!! – wrzasnęła. – Zostawcie go!!!

Severus nie umiał nawet nazwać uczucia, które go nagle przepełniło. Poruszył się pod warstwą peleryn i spróbował się odezwać.

–... er–mona... – jego własny głos go przeraził.

Dziewczyna zamarła z wrażenia, wstrzymała powietrze i obróciła się powoli, w zupełnym niedowierzaniu.

– Us–pokój–se.

_O Merlinie... !!! Nazwał mnie po imieniu..._

Podeszła do niego wolno i uklęknęła obok.

– Już wszystko w porządku – powiedziała drżącym głosem.

– Wem.

Opanowując przemożną ochotę poproszenia go, żeby zawołał ją jeszcze raz, sięgnęła po rozsypane u stóp kostki czekolady, otarła je o kurtkę i podała mu.

– Proszę.

Posłusznie otworzył usta i aż się skrzywił, czując słodki smak.

– Ne jem...

– To magiczna czekolada – odparła natychmiast, zawahała się i dodała. – Proszę, zjedz.

Severus przełknął czekoladę i natychmiast po całej piersi rozlał mu się błogi spokój i gorąc. Mocno skurczone mięśnie zaczęły się rozluźniać, wszechobecny ból powoli słabł i zaczął się czuć znów jak człowiek. Jak przy jej poprzedniej wizycie.

Hermiona wyciągnęła z kieszeni kurtki worek z kanapkami, zawahała się drugi raz i zebrała na odwagę.

– Jesteś głodny?

– Nie.

– Jak poczujesz się lepiej, to zjedz to. Świeży chleb z masłem.

Położyła worek obok niego i sięgnęła pod pelerynę, żeby sprawdzić puls, ale on musiał źle ją zrozumieć, bo złapał ją mocno za rękę. Hermiona oddała uścisk, ale ponieważ nie cofnął dłoni, więc splotła palce z jego palcami i uśmiechnęła się.

– Mam cudowną nowinę. Jutro rano będziesz wolny.

Severus zamarł. Miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

– Przyjdziemy po ciebie koło dziewiątej rano. To raptem za kilkanaście godzin.

– Jak...?

Hermiona uścisnęła mu rękę i ciągnęła dalej cichym, łagodnym tonem:

– Jak tylko stąd wyjdę, zrobimy Regalium na jutro. A potem aportuję się w Spinner's End, żeby przyszykować dom dla ciebie. Będziesz mógł wreszcie spać, jak długo zechcesz, w miękkim łóżku i ciepłej pościeli. Może nawet pozmieniam kolory poduszki i kołdry z zielonego na pomarańczowy?

Mówiła cokolwiek, byle mówić i dać nadzieję siedzącemu obok mężczyźnie. Nawet jeśli to miałoby być tylko na chwilę i dementorzy mieli mu ją odebrać, jak tylko wyjdzie. Liczyło się tu i teraz i na swój sposób uspokajało również i ją. A Merlin wiedział, że tego potrzebowała.

Severus parsknął dziwnie i uniósł kącik popękanych ust w cieniu uśmiechu. Z przyklejonymi do bladej twarzy brudnymi, czarnymi włosami wyglądał tak strasznie żałośnie, że Hermiona odruchowo odgarnęła mu je lewą ręką, a on wtulił się w nią bezwiednie i odnalazł zapach kwiatów i... ulotny zapach migdałów.

– Jak już dojdziesz do siebie, wszystko ci opowiem. To długa historia. W tej chwili najważniejsze, żebyś wiedział, że już za chwilę stąd wyjdziesz. Musisz wytrzymać jeszcze tylko kilka godzin. Dasz radę, prawda?

Nie odpowiedział, więc przesunęła ręką po jego nieogolonym policzku.

– Severus?

Gorąc, jaki rozlał mu się w piersi, nie miał nic wspólnego z eliksirem. Nawet nie z magią.

– Dziękuję.

Hermiona poczuła, jak zapiekły ją oczy, ale nie mając wolnej ręki, zamrugała kilka razy powiekami.

– Dementorzy z pewnością będą bardzo źli, ale nie trać nadziei – powiedziała ściśniętym głosem. – Za nic na świecie. Po prostu wierz, że już jutro wrócisz do domu, zobaczysz słońce, twoją pracownię, ogień na kominku i nikt już nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi.

Zadźwięczała otwierana krata, Hermiona obejrzała się za siebie i dostrzegła czekającego w korytarzu dementora. Równocześnie Severus złapał kurczowo jej rękę i wyprostował się gwałtownie.

– Nie... !

Dziewczyna przytuliła go mocno, niemal rozpaczliwie i pogłaskała uspokajająco po brudnych włosach.

– Wrócę. Jutro rano. Za chwilę. Uwierz mi, Severusie. Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze – szepnęła mu do ucha, jakby chciała to ukryć przed dementorem.

Uścisnęła go jeszcze raz, zerwała się i wybiegła, nie oglądając się. Nie chciała widzieć samotnego, przerażonego mężczyzny, którego zostawiała za kratami.

.

Grimmauld Place

Przed 18–tą

 

Gratus stanął przed długim domem z rzędem okiem i drzwi i przyjrzał się numerowi 11 i 13. Pomiędzy nimi nie było żadnej przerwy, nic.

– Szuka pan dwunastki? – usłyszał nagle i jakaś starsza kobieta zatrzymała się koło niego. – Jakiś kretyn to numerował, chyba liczyć nie umiał.

– To dwunastki nie ma? – spytał poirytowany. Coś dziś szło mu wyraźnie pod górkę.

– Nie ma. Nigdy nie było. Ja mieszkam kilka numerów dalej, od wojny i zawsze tak było. Wszystkich to ciekawi, nawet całe wycieczki tu przychodzą – odparła, skróciła trochę smycz i przyciągnęła małego psa Pekińczyka. – Jakieś pięć? może sześć lat temu, to całymi dniami wystawali tu jacyś obwiesie. Nie wiem, może jacyś dziennikarze, czy co. A pan co?

Gratus w pierwszej chwili nie zareagował, więc kobieta powtórzyła swoje pytanie o wiele bardziej natarczywym tonem.

– Co? – odparł. – Nic. Tak sobie patrzę. Co w takim domu jest? Jakiś strych, piwnica?

– Brutus, do nogi – fuknęła kobieta i szarpnęła smyczą. – Strych oczywiście jest, piwnica też. Widzi pan te malutkie okienka? Kiedyś tamtędy węgiel się wrzucało, ale teraz to już każdy ma porządny bojler. Kupić pan chce? To niech pan nie bierze trzynastki, bo oni ciągle mają jakieś problemy ze zużyciem wody. Feralna trzynastka, mówię panu. Czasem dostają taką fakturę, że aż hej, reklamują, na jakiś czas się uspokaja, a potem znów ktoś w administracji źle liczy i od nowa się zaczyna. Amerykanie mają rację, żeby tego numeru nie używać.

Gratus nie wiedział, dokąd prowadzi ta rozmowa, ale temat nagle go zainteresował.

– Jak to? Może rura im pękła i już?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

– Panie, co pan. Przecież by się lało po ulicy! Rura leci pod chodnikiem, wiem, bo niedawno tu kopali. I od niej idą połączenia do każdego numeru, z licznikiem wszędzie. A na przedzie, gdzieś tam – machnęła ręką w kierunku końca ulicy – jest licznik zbiorczy. W czasie wojny ktoś się kiedyś podłączył na dziko i wodę pompował i ani złamanego funta za to nie zapłacił, ale teraz to już niemożliwe, wszystko można ładnie wyliczyć. Brutus, do nogi, powiedziałam!

Gratus uśmiechnął się i ukłonił starszej pani.

– Nie będę pani zatrzymywał. Dziękuję za miłą rozmowę!

Ta chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale odszedł pospiesznie.

W pierwszej chwili zamierzał zaczaić się pod domem w nadziei, że pojawi się ktoś z mieszkańców, będzie mógł na niego rzucić Imperiusa i kazać zanieść do domu butelkę z trucizną i wlać ją do zupy, herbaty, czy czegokolwiek innego, ale to mogło zająć dużo czasu, a Tylor najwyraźniej się spieszył. Jednak rozmowa z tą durną babą podsunęła mu inny pomysł. Musiał go tylko dopracować.

.

Mieszkanie Hermiony

Przed 18–tą

 

Dziewczyna aportowała Harry'ego, Teodora i Mitcha dokładnie na środku salonu i wskazała im kanapę.

– Usiądźcie sobie, pakowanie się zajmie mi trochę czasu.

Zazwyczaj, gdy wchodziła do domu, czuła delikatny zapach cedru, ale tym razem, choć opuściła już Azkaban, czuła nadal lekki, słodkawy zapach odchodów.  _Cholera, jak można prześmierdnąć tak szybko?! Najlepiej będzie wszystko wyprać._ Czym prędzej zrzuciła kurtkę i krzywiąc się, położyła przy drzwiach do piwnicy.

Harry również poczuł dziwny zapach, ale jemu nie kojarzył się z Azkabanem. Rozejrzał się i kątem oka dostrzegł na jasnej klepce równomierne, brązowawe plamy. Których na pewno nie było dwadzieścia minut temu!

Błyskawicznie rzucił niewerbalne Muffliato, podskoczył do Hermiony i zasłonił ją sobą.

– Mitch, tyły!!

Mitch bez wahania oparł się plecami o jej plecy i przytrzymując mocno w pasie, wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i rozejrzał się czujnie na boki.

– Harry, co się dzieje?! – zawołała Hermiona, próbując się uwolnić z ich uścisku.

– Protego Maxima – Harry wskazał różdżką ich czwórkę i powietrze zadrgało dookoła nich. – Nie ruszaj się! Ktoś jest w domu!

– Homenum Revelio – rzucił równocześnie Teodor, ale nic się nie stało. – Tu nikogo nie ma. Idę dalej, uważajcie! Zdejmuję Muffliato na trzy! Raz, dwa, trzy!

_Niemożliwe! Tu nie można się dostać bez hasła! To..._  Nagle Hermiona dostrzegła ślady na podłodze, więc odruchowo zacisnęła palce na różdżce i ruszyła w ich kierunku, ale Harry przycisnął ją do siebie.

– Nie ruszaj się – wyszeptał, stuknął różdżką w czubek jej głowy i w tym momencie lodowate strużki ściekły dziewczynie po plecach i piersiach i zaczęła znikać.

Harry pociągnął Mitcha za rękaw i wskazał mu brązowe plamy. Ten kiwnął głową, smagnął różdżką na swoje nogi i całkowicie bezgłośnie ruszył po śladach w kierunku kuchni. Przy drzwiach zatrzymał się, rzucił kolejne zaklęcie i chwilę później pokręcił wyraźnie głową i pobiegł śladem plam w przeciwnym kierunku.

– Harry... Piwnica! – szepnęła Hermiona. – Za nami!

Chłopak potaknął i nie poluźniając ani na chwilę żelaznego uścisku, rzucił Gradus Silencio i bezszelestnie cofnął ich aż do kąta przy drzwiach. Hermiona wystawiła zza niego różdżkę, ale Harry natychmiast wcisnął ją w kąt, zasłonił całym sobą i kilkoma ruchami różdżki uchylił drzwi i rzucił Homenum Revelio.

Odpowiedziała mu tylko głucha cisza.

– Pusto! – szepnął i odsunął się trochę. – Sprawdzę łazienkę. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie ruszaj się stąd, rozumiesz?

Hermiona mogła wreszcie nabrać głębszy oddech.

– Ale...

– Do jasnej cholery, MASZ TU ZOSTAĆ! – wybuchnął Harry i choć mówił szeptem, Hermiona od razu ucichła i potaknęła.

Chłopak rzucił w jej kierunku ostatnie, surowe spojrzenie i pobiegł do łazienki. Drzwi były odrobinę uchylone, więc wskazał je i szepnął bezgłośnie Homenum Revelio.

Różdżka nawet nie drgnęła, ale dobiegł go jakiś szelest, więc skupił się mocno, rzucił „Drętwota!!!" i szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i wpadł do środka.

Coś zaćwierkało i zafurkotało na krawędzi uchylonego do środka malutkiego okienka i Harry dostrzegł jeszcze kształt wróbla, który w popłochu odleciał na zewnątrz. Poza tym łazienka była pusta.

Czym prędzej wrócił do kąta przy piwnicy i ręką odszukał Hermionę.

– Nikogo nie ma.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Gdzie reszta?

– Zaraz powinni wrócić. Widziałem, że Mitch poszedł na górę.

– Dlaczego rzuciłeś kameleona tylko na mnie? – Hermiona spojrzała na swoje nogi i zobaczyła tylko podłogę za nimi. – A nie na was wszystkich?

– Bo to ciebie mamy chronić. Poza tym gdybyśmy nie widzieli się nawzajem, moglibyśmy się pozabijać między sobą.

Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło jej słów. Chwilę później nadeszli pozostali Aurorzy.

– Nie ma nikogo – oznajmił Mitch. – Ktoś tu wszedł, ale musiał wyjść na chwilę przed nami.

– To jakiś absurd – stwierdziła Hermiona, zdjęła z siebie kameleona i usiadła ciężko na kanapie. – Nie wiem, jak to możliwe! Tu nie można wejść bez hasła zdejmującego osłony!

Teodor, stojący najbliżej śladów, powiódł za nimi wzrokiem i wzruszył ramionami.

– Ten ktoś nie aportował się, czy dostał się tu przez sieć Fiuu. Po prostu wszedł i wyszedł drzwiami wejściowymi.

– Mugol? – wysunął przypuszczenie Harry. – Hermiono, jak rzuciłaś zaklęcia?

– Zmodyfikowana wersja Protego Horribilis, Salvio Hexia i Cave Inimicum – odparła natychmiast dziewczyna. – Działa na wszystkie istoty żywe, które posiadają choćby odrobinę magii, na duchy i Inferiusy. Wnętrze tego domu po prostu dla nich nie istnieje.

– I mówiłaś, że... ON to sprawdził?

– Dokładnie! Mogę ci zaręczyć, że gdyby udało mu się tu wejść, dziś nie byłabym w jednym kawałku!

Mitch podszedł do okna i zerknął przez nie na ulicę.

– Kimkolwiek był „ON", był magiczny. Tu wszedł zwykły mugol, na którego żadne z tych zaklęć nie działało.

– Rzuciłam też Repulso Mugoletum – zaoponowała Hermiona.

– Faktycznie – odparł Mitch, widząc grupę chłopaków, którzy kawałek przed domem Hermiony przeszli na drugą stronę jezdni. – Ale Repulso nie powstrzyma przed wejściem, jeśli facet tego naprawdę chce. Lub musi. Ciekawe tylko, po cholerę tu wchodził.

Teodor znów spojrzał na ślady.

– Chyba ukradł coś z kuchni.

Hermiona popatrzyła na Harry'ego rozszerzonymi oczami.  _O jasna cholera... czyżby...?_

– Nie tykaj żadnego jedzenia. Obojętnie czy otwartego, czy zamkniętego – zdecydował Harry. – I pakuj się szybko. Nie podoba mi się tu.

Dziewczyna pobiegła do swojej sypialni, przywołała niewielką walizkę, na którą kiedyś rzuciła zaklęcie zmniejszająco–zwiększające z myślą o samodzielnej wyprawie do Australii i po prostu zaczęła zaklęciami wygarniać do niej ubrania i bieliznę. Potem wepchnęła do niej puszyste koce z polaru, buty, przywołała z łazienki kosmetyki i zaniosła ją do kuchni, gdzie dorzuciła kilka garnków. Mitch i Harry cały czas chodzili za nią i Mitch z uznaniem przyglądał się walizce.

– Niezłe – powiedział, gdy w końcu wrócili do salonu. – Będę musiał zrobić to samo. Moja żona zawsze ciąga za sobą kilka kufrów z gratami. – Gdzie teraz?

Harry popatrzył na walizkę i spojrzał na zegarek.

– Nie będziesz nosić jej po Ministerstwie. Fiuuknę do domu, Gin pewnie już wszystko przygotowała, odnieś to i dopiero potem wrócimy do Ministerstwa.

Pospiesznie ustawili chronione połączenia przez kominek, Hermiona podrzuciła na Spinner's End walizkę, potem jeszcze wracała tam dwa razy z naręczem garnków i torbami z jedzeniem, które w szale gotowania przyszykował Stworek i na koniec wszyscy przenieśli się do Atrium w Ministerstwie Magii.

.

Grimmauld Place

18:30

 

Gratus siedział już ponad kwadrans na chodniku niedaleko domu Pottera i obserwował, co się dzieje na ulicy. Ruch o tej porze nie był zbyt duży, może dlatego, że przed chwilą padał deszcz i w powietrzu nadal unosił się specyficzny zapach mokrego, rozgrzanego asfaltu, kurzu i ostry zapach ziemi. Od czasu do czasu przechodzili koło niego ludzie, spiesząc się na autobus, który jeździł po sąsiedniej ulicy, przejechał jakiś samochód, a raz przebiegł koło niego jakiś chłopak uprawiający jogging. Ale nie było ciekawskich bachorów czy zbyt dużo starszych pań z psami.

Gratus nie miał żadnych wspomnień dotyczących mugolskiej administracji; matka zawsze załatwiała te sprawy sama. Poza tym on też nigdy nie pchał się do pomocy, wolał spędzać czas z osiedlową bandą niż z rodzicami.

Przez chwilę próbował wymyślić jakąś wiarygodną historię, ale brakowało mu odpowiednich mugolskich nazw i zwrotów, więc w końcu postanowił znów użyć Imperiusa.

Wypił kolejny łyk wielosokowego, wszedł po schodkach do domu numer jedenaście, zadzwonił i uzbroił się w cierpliwość. Chwilę później usłyszał stuknięcie zasuwy i otworzył mu jakiś mężczyzna.

– Słucham?

Gratus uśmiechnął się grzecznie i odchrząknął jakby z zakłopotaniem.

– Chciałem skontrolować stan licznika od wody. Pańscy sąsiedzi mają ciągle problemy i...

– Na pewno nie z mojej winy! – prychnął mężczyzna. – Idź pan sobie z nimi rozmawiaj, nie ze mną! – i z trzaskiem zamknął drzwi.

_Ty sukinsynu, już ja cię nauczę słuchać, jak się do ciebie mówi!!!_

Gratus nacisnął na dzwonek i gdy właściciel nie otworzył, przygotował różdżkę, nacisnął jeszcze raz i nie puszczał. Po niemal minucie drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie.

– Do jasnej cholery, czy...!!!

– Imperio! Stul pysk! I wpuść mnie do środka!

Mężczyzna umilkł raptownie, otworzył szerzej drzwi, więc Gratus pchnął je mocno i wszedł do korytarza.

– Jesteś sam? Mów prawdę!

– Tak.

– Pokaż mi licznik od wody!

Wyszli przed dom i właściciel ukucnął tuż przy schodkach i odsunął niewielką, żelazną klapkę zalaną dookoła betonem. Pod spodem widać było miedzianą rurę z dużym, białym licznikiem.

– Przepuść mnie – warknął Gratus. – Stań tak, żeby zasłonić mnie przed ludźmi na ulicy i nie reaguj na to, co robię.

Mężczyzna mechanicznie przepuścił go i stanął w niewielkim rozkroku. Gratus wskazał różdżką licznik i mruknął:

– Bombarda!

Licznik rozpadł się na dziesiątki kawałków i natychmiast dziurą chlusnęła zimna woda, momentalnie zalała wybetonowane wgłębienie, przelała się wierzchem i zaczęła tworzyć coraz większą kałużę przy ścianie budynku.

– Immobilus! – warknął Gratus i gdy wody przestało przybywać, rzucił „Evanesco", zebrał zalegającą na dnie warstewkę mokrej ziemi i jakichś liści i zapchał nią dziurę w rurze od strony domu numer dwanaście. – Duro!

Natychmiast wszystko zmieniło się w jeden, nierówny kamień.

– Cudownie – stwierdził i kiwnął na mugola. – Wracamy do domu.

Ledwo mężczyzna przestąpił próg, Gratus posłał w niego zielony promień i obrócił się. Łoskot padającego ciała dobiegł go w momencie, gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi.

Drzwi domu z numerem trzynaście otworzyła mu młoda kobieta i z miejsca uznał, że pomysł rozmowy z właścicielem domu miał głęboki sens. Co prawda chodziło mu o to, żeby uprzedzić, że będzie grzebał przy ich liczniku, na wypadek, gdyby akurat ktoś wchodził czy wychodził z domu, ale teraz na widok jej głębokiego dekoltu doszedł do wniosku, że na uprzedzeniu być może się nie skończy.

– Pan w jakiej sprawie?

– Przepraszam najmocniej, że przeszkadzam. Ja w sprawie licznika od wody. Jeden z moich kolegów znalazł chyba przyczynę państwa problemów i chciałem tylko go spisać.

– Och, ale ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie on jest! – odparła kobieta z zakłopotaną miną. – Rodziców jeszcze nie ma w domu, więc może przyjdzie pan później?

Gratus uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

– Proszę się mną zupełnie nie przejmować. Spiszę licznik i... przyjdę do pani podpisać mój raport.

Zbiegł lekkim krokiem po schodkach, uklęknął przy identycznej żelaznej klapie i spróbował ją przesunąć, ale ta ani drgnęła. Rozejrzał się dookoła, czy nikt na niego nie patrzy i stuknął w nią różdżką schowaną w rękawie koszuli.

– Reducto – klapa zniknęła. – Bombarda. Immobilus!

Podobnie jak przed chwilą, opróżnił betonowe zagłębienie z wody, zatkał dziurę w rurze od strony numeru czternastego i przemienił ją w kamień, paroma następnymi zaklęciami wygiął drugi kawałek rury i usunął szczątki potrzaskanego licznika, ziemię i beton dookoła i przystawił do dziury butelkę z trucizną.

– Impulsare!

Na wszelki wypadek wpompował do rury zawartość dwóch butelek, zapchał ziemią i szepnął jeszcze raz „Duro". Teraz wystarczyło poczekać, aż Harry Potter odkręci wodę...

Czując, jak spodnie zaczynają być ciasnawe, podszedł jeszcze raz do drzwi wejściowych.

– Już? Tak szybko? – zdziwiła się młoda kobieta i przepuściła go do środka.

Gratus smagnął różdżką, rzucając Silencio i szarpnięciem rozdarł jej koszulę aż do pasa.

– Chodź, ślicznotko, zabawimy się.

.

Ministerstwo Magii

Warsztat

18:30

 

Pomieszczenie, które Harry i Gawain określili mianem Warsztatu, zrobiło na Hermionie strasznie przygnębiające wrażenie. Nie było w nim żadnych okien, ściany wyklejone były tapetą w ciemnoszare pasy, zaś dwie wąskie, wysokie szafy stojące po prawej stronie oraz duży stół po środku pomalowane były na czarno. Wrażenie pogłębiał niski, zaokrąglony przy ścianach sufit. Nawet wiszące na ścianach lampy gazowe zdawały się świecić na czarno.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, bo natychmiast przypomniał się jej Azkaban.

Prócz jej i Harry'ego Gawain ściągnął Rogera White'a oraz Klaudię Hopkins, którą zwolnił z pilnowania mieszkania Paula.

– Panno Granger... – powiedział jej Roger na powitanie. – Jest mi niezmiernie przykro. Proszę mi wierzyć.

Hermiona kiwnęła smutno głową.

– Nie jest pan zły na Harry'ego, że pana podejrzewał? I aresztował?

– Zły? – zawołał Roger i kopnął w ścianę. – Oczywiście, że nie! Merlinie, ten sukinsyn był moim partnerem!

– Roger, spokój – rzucił Gawain, zamykając drzwi.

Otworzył jedną z szaf i zaczął wysuwać szuflady i zaglądać do nich, jakby były strasznie głębokie i szerokie i z czwartej z nich wylewitował długi i gruby pień drzewa. Harry przejął go i ostrożnie opuścił pod jedną ze ścian, zaś Gawain wyciągnął z drugiej szafy dużą, płaską, czarną misę na ozdobnej podstawce.

– Roger, przygotuj kociołek – powiedział, stawiając ją na stole.

Na wewnętrznych krawędziach misy wyryta była spirala zbiegająca się trochę na prawo od środka, a pomiędzy rowkami pobłyskiwały złotawo starożytne znaki runiczne.

Hermiona podeszła do niej zaciekawiona. O ile się nie myliła, to był Affectus Claudare Capsa, pojemnik na przechowywanie uczuć. Był o wiele mniej popularny niż myślodsiewnia, może dlatego, że był o wiele droższy, bo wykonany z Tennantytu, bardzo rzadkiego minerału i inkrustowany szczerym złotem. Sporo o nim czytała, ale jeszcze nigdy nie miała okazji go zobaczyć.

Przesunęła palcem po czarnej powierzchni, aż dotarła do złotych znaków.

– Eihwaz, Fehu, Jera...

– Potrafi pani to przeczytać? – zapytała Klaudia, stając koło dziewczyny.

– W zasadzie tak, choć czasem nie umiem ich przetłumaczyć.

Klaudia dotknęła palcem pierwszego znaku, wyraźnie myśląc o czymś innym.

– Chciałam pani podziękować. Za to, co pani zrobiła w Klinice... i żeby to powstrzymać – odezwała się w końcu cichutko. – Kiedy Gawain powiedział nam, co się naprawdę dzieje... – zamilkła i otarła wierzchem dłoni oczy. – Przepraszam.

– Nie ma za co – odparła Hermiona i przesunęła ręką po ramieniu Klaudii w powtarzanym dziś setki razy geście. – To ja pani dziękuję za pomoc.

Klaudia opuściła głowę i odwróciła się w stronę ściany. Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie wszedł do pomieszczenia Kingsley i na widok jego szerokiej, pełnej ciepła i spokoju twarzy dziewczynie zrobiło się natychmiast lżej na sercu. Jakby zza chmur wyszło nagle słońce.

– Gotowi? – zagadnął Gawain. – Musimy przygotować Regalium, żeby uwolnić z Azkabanu człowieka skazanego na Pocałunek Dementorów. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak nasi przyjaciele na to zareagują. Z tego, co powiedział mi Harry, już są wściekli, a jutro będzie tysiąc razy gorzej.

Wszyscy odruchowo spojrzeli na Harry'ego, który nadal miał blizny na twarzy i rękach, a Roger zaklął pod nosem.

– Wezwałem was tu, ponieważ każde z was ma jakąś silną motywację, żeby powstrzymać to szaleństwo i dokładnie tego potrzebuję.

– Jaką wiadomość mamy im przygotować? – spytała Klaudia. – Mamy ich prosić o zwolnienie go?

– Nie – odparł Gawain. – Nie prosić. To ma być wyraźny rozkaz, władza, wściekłość i groźba. Mam już dość ich braku posłuszeństwa, więc tym razem chcę, żeby Regalium ich przeraziło.

Kingsley pierwszy, a po nim cała reszta wyczarowała sobie krzesła, więc Hermiona zrobiła to samo. Wszyscy usiedli dookoła stołu i Gawain podwinął rękawy swojej szaty.

– Panno Granger, zanim zaczniemy, wyjaśnię pani, na czym to będzie polegać. Wiadomości w Regalium to po prostu uczucia, które po wydobyciu przypominają troszkę wspomnienia. Będziemy przygotowywać je po kolei. Musi się pani skupić na każdym z tych uczuć, wyciągnąć przy użyciu zaklęcia Adimotus i zdeponować w Affectusie – wskazał misę po środku. – Trochę przypomina to skupienie na szczęściu, by wyczarować Patronusa, ale uczucie musi być o wiele silniejsze i musi je pani oddać, a to osłabia. Dopiero gdy połączymy wszystkie uczucia, przelejemy je do kawałka drewna. W tym wypadku to jest raczej pień drzewa – dodał z pełnym goryczy uśmiechem. – Chcę nimi potrząsnąć, i to porządnie.

– Proponuję, żeby podzielić się uczuciami – odezwał się głębokim, spokojnym głosem Kingsley. – Wyznaczmy do każdego z nich Dawców Głównych i Wspierających.

Gawain przyglądał się chwilę wszystkim obecnym.

– W takim razie do rozkazu proponuję ciebie, Kingsley, siebie i Harry'ego. Tak samo do władzy. Zaś do wściekłości i groźby Rogera, Klaudię i pannę Granger. Może być? Więc zacznijmy od rozkazu.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła zupełna cisza. Hermiona jeszcze kilka sekund patrzyła na siedzących z zamkniętymi oczami ludzi, po czym zrobiła to samo. Usiadła wygodnie, zamknęła powieki i pomyślała o jutrzejszym dniu. Dementorzy MUSIELI wypuścić Severusa Snape'a. Nie mogło być mowy o żadnym sprzeciwie z ich strony, żadnym poświstywaniu, syczeniu czy też jakiejkolwiek próbie przerażenia jej i tych, którzy jutro znajdą się w Azkabanie.

Skupiła się na tym uczuciu jak tylko mogła, zmusiła się do poczucia go całą sobą i pozwoliła mu pęcznieć w niej coraz bardziej.

Gdy uznała, że już mocniej nie może tego poczuć, przytknęła różdżkę do skroni i rzuciła niewerbalne Adimotus.

Coś wyciekło z niej, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu nie była to zimna wstęga wypływająca z jej głowy, ale ciepła mgiełka, która uniosła się z jej głowy, piersi i brzucha i wirując powoli, zbiła w świetlistą smugę.

Hermiona wskazała różdżką Affectus i smuga popłynęła powoli w jego kierunku, spłynęła śladami spirali na dno i znieruchomiała, tworząc jasną, mglistą kulkę.

Kilka sekund później podobna, choć nieco silniejsza świetlista mgiełka uniosła się z ciała siedzącej obok Klaudii i spiralnym ruchem opadła koło kulki Hermiony.

Czekając na pozostałych, dziewczyna oparła głowę o zagłówek krzesła i spod przymkniętych powiek obserwowała Kingsleya i Gawaina. Obaj oddychali ciężko, twarze wykrzywiał im straszny grymas, a ręce, zaciśnięte na podłokietnikach, aż się trzęsły z wysiłku.

Chwilę później Kingsley wskazał siebie drżącą różdżką i z całego jego ciała uniosła się migocząca mgła; wyglądało, jakby parowała z niego. Była tak gęsta, że utonął w niej całkowicie. Gdy zbiła się w sobie, stała się dużą kulą światła, która przepłynęła do Affectusa i łagodnym ruchem spłynęła na dno.

Gdy Harry, Roger i Gawain oddali swoje uczucia, Affectus nie przypominał już ciemnego naczynia – zmienił się w kipiącą oślepiającym światłem chmurę, złote runy zalśniły na brzegach, rzucając roztańczone, błyszczące plamki na wszystko i wszystkich dookoła, a spiralny rowek zapłonął mocnym blaskiem, przechodząc na dole w rozjarzony, gorejący jak słońce punkt.

Całe pomieszczenie się zmieniło. Światło z Affectusa przyćmiło zupełnie lampy gazowe i pogrążyło wszystkie kąty w tajemniczej, aksamitnej ciemności, sprowadziło wszystko do dwóch kolorów: czerni i bieli. W tej czerni rozpłynęły się ich ciała, ich dusze i widać było tylko oświetlone blaskiem Affectusa białe twarze i ręce, spoczywające jak odcięte na czarnym stole.

– Wystarczy – powiedział nagle Gawain i Hermiona drgnęła gwałtownie, jakby wybudzona z głębokiego snu. – Roger, przenieś to uczucie do kociołka.

Kiedy tylko Roger rzucił Wingardium Lewiosa, kipiąca, jaskrawa biel zszarzała i zapadła się w sobie, lampy gazowe na nowo nabrały mocy i wszystko wróciło do normy. Roger wylewitował szarą masę do kociołka i szurnąwszy krzesłem, usiadł na powrót przy stole.

Oddanie uczucia władzy wyglądało podobnie i Hermiona zaczęła się martwić, że jej uczucie jest zdecydowanie słabsze, niż uczucia Aurorów.  _Może to z powodu braku treningu? A może dlatego, że jesteś już bardzo zmęczona?_

Roger przelał drugie uczucie do kociołka, przysunął się do stołu i znów zapadła cisza.

Hermiona przymknęła oczy i natychmiast przed oczami pojawiły się obrazy z ostatnich kilku dni. Cierpiący, umierający Danny, młoda dziewczyna, której nie udało jej się uratować tego popołudnia, dziesiątki innych chorych. Cień człowieka, leżący na tonącej w brudzie, gnijących szczątkach jedzenia i odchodach ziemi, konający z pragnienia i skazany na Pocałunek Dementora. Gdyby nie dowiedziała się, gdzie jest, teraz byłby już martwy! Za nic! Absurd sprzed paru godzin, kiedy ktoś w Ministerstwie potrafił wytoczyć jej proces dyscyplinarny za wyimaginowane zarzuty i zarazem zwlekał z przyznaniem Uzdrowicielom prawa do rzucania Imperiusa, by choć mogli ulżyć cierpiącym chorym!

I to wszystko z powodu jakiegoś obłędnego człowieka, uzurpującego sobie prawo do odbierania życia i godnej śmierci innym ludziom!

Och, gdyby tylko mogła go dopaść...!

Złość wybuchła w niej tak gwałtownie, jak bucha płomieniem unurzana w żywicy pochodnia. W jednej chwili tarnęła nią całą, chwyciła za serce, złapała za gardło i ścisnęła aż do bólu. I wciąż rosła, coraz silniejsza, potężniejsza, aż zaczęło brakować jej tchu w zduszonych płucach. Ale Hermiona nie próbowała jej powstrzymać, wprost przeciwnie. Skupiła się z całych sił, każąc jej pęcznieć jeszcze bardziej, mocniej, gwałtowniej, aż przerodziła się w dziką, nieokiełznaną furię, która dosłownie eksplodowała w niej, rozpaliła wszystkie nerwy, ogarnęła ciało i umysł, lecz ona chciała jeszcze! Więcej! Krew zawrzała jej w żyłach, serce przyspieszyło i zaczęło łomotać, jakby chciało wyrwać się jej z piersi, zabrakło jej powietrza, w głowie zaczęło szumieć i rozbolał ją każdy rozedrgany skrawek jej ciała, aż poczuła, że lada sekunda pęknie!

– Adimotus – usłyszała gdzieś z bardzo daleka i raptownie wszystko zaczęło odpływać i utonęła w jaskrawym, oślepiającym świetle.

Osunęła się bezwładnie na krzesło, pozwoliła światłu się unieść i poczuła się zupełnie pusta. Jakby ktoś wypuścił z niej całe powietrze. Czuła tylko łzy, znaczące gorące ślady na policzkach.

– Hermiono... jak się czujesz? – szepnął do niej siedzący obok Harry.

– Nie wiem. O Boże – chlipnęła.

– Wypłacz się. Zaraz będzie lepiej.

Dziewczyna nieporadnie schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać. I choć z początku myślała, że chyba nigdy nie przestanie, po chwili poczuła się lepiej, jakby łzy zmyły wszystkie inne uczucia i przyniosły spokój.

– Już mi lepiej – odezwała się w końcu i otarła oczy i nos rękawem.

Klaudia podsunęła jej papierową chusteczkę, więc przechyliła się na bok, wytarła nos i schowała ją do kieszeni swetra.

– To się bardzo często zdarza – uśmiechnął się do niej Gawain. – Im silniejsze uczucie, tym bardziej trzeba je odreagować. Powiedziałbym, że musiała się pani naprawdę rozzłościć.

Hermiona poczuła się strasznie niezręcznie pomimo tych wyjaśnień.

– Nikt z was nie płakał – zaoponowała.

– Tak jak powiedziałem, każdy z nas ma swoje własne, mniej lub bardziej silne motywacje.

Harry obrzucił ją dziwnym spojrzeniem i popatrzył na stół.

– Została nam groźba, tak? – rzucił do Gawaina.

Ten potaknął i przesunął z cichym zgrzytem Affectus bardziej na środek.

– Zaczynamy.

Groźba była o wiele łatwiejsza do poczucia, niż wściekłość. Od pierwszej wizyty w Azkabanie cały czas przypominała sobie przerażający skowyt jakiegoś więźnia, który darł się aż zachrypł i równie zdarty głos tuż koło niej i nawet bała się myśleć, co te potwory musiały mu zrobić. Zaś dziś, od opuszczenia Azkabanu, ciągle miała przed oczami dementora, który spróbował wejść do celi najprawdopodobniej po to, by ją z niej wyrzucić, odebrać eliksiry i być może spróbować ukarać bezbronnego Severusa. I im dalej od więzienia była i im więcej czasu mijało od incydentu w celi, tym większą miała ochotę rzucić się na tego stwora, zedrzeć mu ten parszywy kaptur, werżnąć paznokcie w liszajowatą twarz, rozdrapać do krwi i rozszarpać na strzępy gołymi rękami, żeby nie pozostał po nim nawet najmniejszy ślad.

Wyobraziła sobie, że zabrała ze sobą wszystkich Aurorów świata i całą grupą porwali się na te potwory i zniszczyli je wszystkie, zmietli zaklęciami i czystą siłą z powierzchni ziemi, co do jednego.

Jej palce zacisnęły się drapieżnie na oparciach krzesła, wbiły w miękki materiał i zaczęły drżeć z wysiłku, a oddech nabrał głębi i mocy, gdy Hermiona odchyliła do tyłu głowę, zacisnęła oczy i skupiła bez reszty na marzeniu o pozbyciu się dementorów.

I gdy znikły już wszystkie stwory, rozeszły się sine chmury i na nowo wyszło słońce i zalało radosnym blaskiem samotną skałę pośrodku morza, zakwitły na niej kwiaty, zazieleniła się trawa i wybuchło życie, przyleciały ptaki, a fale wygładziły się i zaczęły szemrać delikatnie, obmywając pieszczotliwymi pociągnięciami kamienie, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, rozluźniła mięśnie, odetchnęła głęboko i dotknęła różdżką serca.

– Adimotus – szepnęła.

Rozchyliła powieki i zobaczyła, że wszystko dookoła skąpane jest w ciepłym, łagodnym świetle. Czuła się zupełnie, jakby siedziała w środku olbrzymiego Patronusa, promieniejącego szczęściem, radością i mocą. Powoli światło zaczęło wirować dookoła niej, potworzyło błyszczące wstęgi i iskrzące się serpentyny, popłynęło do Affectusa i zmieszało się z blaskiem uczuć pozostałych czarodziejów.

Gawain przywołał skądś fiolki z eliksirem wzmacniającym, odkorkował zaklęciem i rozesłał do każdego z nich. Dziewczyna z trudem złapała swoją fiolkę i wypiła aż do dna. I z wolna zaczęła czuć, że ma siłę na cokolwiek więcej niż tylko bierne oddychanie.

– Szkoda, że nie wypiłam tego eliksiru wcześniej – powiedziała trochę jeszcze płaskim głosem do Harry'ego.

– Niestety – odparł identycznym tonem chłopak. – Uczucia muszą być czyste. Bez żadnych... dodatków. Potem ci powiem – dorzucił i zamknął na chwilę oczy.

Wszyscy potrzebowali trochę czasu na nabranie sił. Roger prawie położył się na stole, Klaudia siedziała przechylona na swoim krześle, Kingsley patrzył w sufit i oddychał miarowo, zaś Gawain przymknął oczy i wyglądał, jakby spał.

Dopiero kilkanaście minut później Kingsley wstał i machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że jego krzesło znikło.

– Dziękuję wam wszystkim. Widzimy się tu jutro punktualnie o dziewiątej rano. Odpocznijcie trochę.

Hermiona wstała, przeciągnęła się i prawie zatoczyła na pień drzewa, leżący pod ścianą. To jej przypomniało, że Regalium jeszcze nie jest gotowe.

– Mogę zostać i wam pomóc? – zwróciła się do Gawaina.

– To bardzo miłe z pani strony, ale będzie lepiej, jak teraz uda się pani do domu – zaprzeczył i kiwnął głową Harry'emu. – Ty też uciekaj.

Harry pociągnął Hermionę za rękaw w kierunku drzwi.

– Więc do jutra. Dobranoc!

W milczeniu poszli do wind i zjechali do Atrium. Hermiona, ciągle nieprzyzwyczajona do mocnych szarpnięć przy ruszaniu i hamowaniu, poleciała na kratę i na dole musiała zbierać się z podłogi.

– Dasz radę ustawić mi bezpieczne połączenie? – spytała Harry'ego.

– Wszystkie połączenia z Ministerstwa są bezpieczne – zapewnił ją – Możesz bez obawy fiuuknąć do... Niego.

Hermiona przytuliła go mocno.

– Dziękuję. Za wszystko.

Harry zrezygnowany kiwnął głową i cofnął się, żeby nie słuchać, jak jego przyjaciółka wypowiada adres domu Snape'a. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wiedzieć, gdzie on mieszka, nawet jeśli i tak by to nic nie dało.

Gdy znikła w kominku, odczekał kilka sekund, sypnął odrobinę proszku we wciąż buzujące zielone płomienie i wszedł w nie ociężale.

– Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście.

Chwilę potem wypadł rusztem na podłogę w kuchni. Siedząca przy stole Ginny zerwała się i pomogła mu wstać.

– No i jak?! Udało się wam? Wszystko w porządku? Hermiona jest bezpieczna?!

Chłopak uśmiechnął się niemrawo i usiadł na krześle.

– Nie powiem ci nic, jak się czegoś nie napiję.

Stworka akurat nie było, więc Ginny zrobiła mocną herbatę dla nich obojga i usiadła obok swojego chłopaka.

– Masz, pij i mów!

Harry pociągnął spory łyk z kubka i skrzywił się lekko.

– Coś ty tu nasypała? Ma jakiś dziwny smak.

Rudowłosa spróbowała swojej herbaty i dosypała cukru.

– Mówiłam tyle razy, że Stworek nie potrafi parzyć porządnej herbaty. Herbata musi być mocna. A teraz nie marudź, tylko mów.

Harry zaniechał protestów, wypił kolejny łyk i zaczął opowiadać...

 

 

 


	23. Rozdział 23

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

20:30

 

Tyler siedział przed kominkiem i czytał Dodatek Specjalny do Proroka, który przyniosła przed chwilą wycieńczona sowa.

 

**„W związku z masowymi otruciami Minister Shacklebolt wprowadza Stan Krytyczny!”**

 

Jak wskazują badania przeprowadzone przez Uzdrowicieli w Klinice Św. Munga oraz wyniki śledztwa Aurorów, przyczyną śmierci osiemnastu kobiet, mężczyzn i dzieci jest trucizna, która została podana celowo w rozmaitych artykułach spożywczych. Powoduje ona rozpuszczanie tkanek i krwotoki wewnętrzne, które w ciągu dwóch, trzech dni prowadzą do śmierci.

Trucizna znajduje się nadal w obiegu, ale nie można w żaden sposób ustalić w czym.

Na dzień dzisiejszy Klinika nie dysponuje absolutnie żadnym antidotum. Zapas eliksirów przeciwbólowych jest zastraszająco niski, w związku z czym Minister Shackebolt, w porozumieniu z Wizengamotem i Szefem Biura Aurorów, zezwolił Uzdrowicielom (tylko i wyłącznie, pod karą dożywocia w Azkabanie) na używanie Imperiusa (tylko i wyłącznie), aby ulżyć w cierpieniu ofiarom nieznanego truciciela.

Przewodniczący Rady Eliksirotwórców  Rufus Heahner zwołał na jutro rano nadzwyczajną naradę wszystkich wytwórców eliksirów. Celem jej jest natychmiastowe rozpoczęcie poszukiwań antidotum na truciznę oraz przygotowanie testerów, które będą dostępne w aptekach.

W zaistniałej sytuacji Minister Shacklebolt postanowił niezwłocznie wprowadzić Stan Krytyczny, który obowiązuje bez Vacatio Legis, od chwili obecnej.

Nawołuje się wszystkich czarodziejów i czarownice do:

– nabywania tylko i wyłącznie podstawowych artykułów spożywczych takich jak chleb, mleko i woda

– kupowania owoców, warzyw, mięsa i jaj tylko ze znanych, pewnych źródeł (znajomy rzeźnik, uczestniczenie w uboju itp)

– nieużywania zaklęć Aguamenti i Aqua Eructo i używania wody do picia tylko i wyłącznie z oryginalnie zamkniętych butelek marki WaterDream, Aquamagic oraz Cristalis, których producenci korzystają z bezpiecznych ujęć

Do czasu przygotowania testerów zamknięte zostają wszystkie ośrodki żywienia zbiorowego (bary, restauracje, kawiarnie, lodziarnie i tym podobne). Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Hogwart

– wprowadza absolutny zakaz testowania żywności na skrzatach domowych

– przyznaje prawo do przyjęcia do Kliniki Św. Munga poza kolejnością dla wszystkich wykazujących objawy spożycia trucizny i zapewnia wsparcie dla rodziny chorego

Więcej na temat Stanu Krytycznego, zakazów i nakazów z nim związanych oraz śledztwa w jutrzejszym Proroku Codziennym."

Tylor zmiął gazetę i wściekłym ruchem wrzucił ją do ognia. Pergamin natychmiast buchnął gwałtownym płomieniem i w mgnieniu oka spłonął. Pozostały tylko czarne skrawki, które gorący podmuch poderwał do góry i pozwolił opaść powoli na brzegi paleniska. Chwilę później po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się zapach palonej skóry.

_TO NIE TAK MIAŁO BYĆ!!!!! TO NIE O TO CHODZIŁO!!!!!_

Sięgnął po kopertę, którą przyniosła inna sowa i znalazł w niej zapowiadany przez Proroka list od Rufusa Heahner, w którym ten wyznaczał spotkanie jutro o ósmej rano w swoim dworku.

Sprawa zaczynała się komplikować. Może należało odczekać trochę, aż wszystko przycichnie? Choć za półtora miesiąca pojawi się nowa porcja Wody Księżycowej i wtedy byle kto będzie mógł uwarzyć antidotum.

A może...

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł Gratus.

– O–och – odezwał się, wyraźnie zaskoczony. – Nie spodziewałem się... Coś się stało?

Tylor popatrzył na niego i na zegarek i wskazał zdecydowanym gestem kanapę.

– Siadaj i mów.

Gratus zawahał się chwilę, potem usiadł i zaczął wyciągać z torby puste butelki. Nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się zastać tu Tylora, więc nie przygotował sobie żadnej historyjki wyjaśniającej tak późny powrót. Prawdę mówiąc, to dopiero przed bramą zdał sobie sprawę z tego, która jest godzina i aż się zdziwił, że mógł aż tak się zapomnieć!

– No więc zacząłem od Granger, jak pan kazał. Trochę było trudno, bo ta suka rzuciła zaklęcia ochronne na cały dom, wykrywające choćby odrobinę magii w ciele człowieka i musiałem posłużyć się...

– Nie obchodzi mnie JAK to zrobiłeś, ale CZY to zrobiłeś. Udało ci się? – przerwał mu Tylor, założył nogę na nogę i odchylił w fotelu.

– Oczywiście, że tak! Wlałem jej jedną butelkę do mleka, soku owocowego i wody. Coś z tego pewnie za chwilę... może nawet już użyła!

Tylor zerknął na trzy puste butelki na podłodze.

– A dwie pozostałe zużyłeś na Pottera i Snape'a?

Gratus zawahał się tylko sekundę i postanowił zełgać, że załatwił Snape'a dokładnie w ten sam sposób co Pottera. Gdyby Tylor choć domyślił się, że przez dwie godziny bawił się panienką z Grimmauld Place zamiast wykonywać jego rozkazy, dostałby szału.

– Dokładnie. Z tym, że im musiałem wpompować eliksir do rur. Wie pan, ich domy są chronione Fideliusem, więc musiałem znaleźć rury, którymi biorą wodę pitną i wlać im po butelce. W poniedziałek po południu już mamy z nimi spokój. Byle tylko nic nie zaczęli opowiadać wszystkim dookoła. Kingsleyem, Moorem i Robardsem zaraz się zajmę, ale mogą przecież powiedzieć coś komuś innemu...

Zniecierpliwiony Stary uniósł rękę, powstrzymując Gratusa.

– Już jutro o tej porze nie będą zdolni do dłuższej pogawędki.

– Tak? – ucieszył się Gratus. – Wspaniale! Więc teraz wyskoczę zająć się pozostałą trójką.

I podniósł się, żeby czym prędzej zejść mu z oczu. Wyglądało, że tym razem mu się upiekło.

– Siadaj – warknął Tylor i olbrzym pospiesznie wrócił na kanapę. – Mała zmiana planów. To może poczekać. Póki co, siedź tu i pilnuj reszty.

– Oczywiście – zapewnił go Gratus.

.

Sobota, 10 maja

Hogsmeade, Dworek Rufusa Haehnera

Po ósmej rano

 

Choć Rufus zaprosił na spotkanie tych samych ludzi, co zazwyczaj, tak naprawdę liczył tylko na pomoc Jenkinsa, Tylora, Beena, Powella i Alex. W kilku słowach przedstawił obecną sytuację i dopiero wtedy rozesłał wszystkim skład trucizny.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem ktoś zaklął pod nosem.

– Merlinie, przecież... To jakiś koszmar – odezwał się w końcu trochę drżącym głosem Been. – To... – urwał i pokręcił głową.

– Nawet boję się pomyśleć, jak organizm może reagować na coś takiego – dorzucił Jenkins.

– To można jakoś wyleczyć? – zapytał Pascal, producent nalewek na bazie alkoholu.

– Może coś by się znalazło wśród mugolskich leków – mruknął młody chłopak, popatrzył jeszcze raz na listę i spojrzał na zegarek.

Rufus zignorował ich zupełnie. Obie wypowiedzi potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia, że tylko „prawdziwi" wytwórcy eliksirów mogą w tej sytuacji pomóc.

Alex odłożyła na stół kartkę drżącą ręką.

– Rufus, mówi pan, że Autorzy do tej pory nie wpadli na trop mordercy?

– Niestety nie. Ale śledztwo wciąż trwa.

Powell cały czas gapił się na swój egzemplarz, ale słysząc odpowiedź Rufusa, spojrzał na niego, lecz się nie odezwał. Za to Tylor parsknął z niedowierzaniem.

– Już i tak jestem zaskoczony, że udało się im znaleźć skład trucizny. Ciekawe jak.

– No właśnie, znaleźli ją? W czym? – ożywił się Jenkins, a Powell znów zaczął przeglądać leżący przed nim pergamin.

– To nie oni znaleźli, ale Uzdrowiciele – zaprzeczył Rufus. – Po przeprowadzeniu badań zwłok oraz rzuceniu zaklęć diagnostycznych dali wyniki do ich laboratorium.

– Acha – odezwał się głośno Powell.

Rufus odchrząknął, jakby kończąc dyskusję na ten temat. Nie po to tutaj przyszli.

– W tej sytuacji Minister Shacklebolt ma dla was nadzwyczajną propozycję. Dla tego, kto pierwszy wynajdzie antidotum, Ministerstwo proponuje 10 000 galeonów oraz przyspieszoną, uproszczoną procedurę nadania szóstej Kropli. Chyba doskonale wiecie, że Szósta Kropla jest uznawana na całym świecie, nawet przez Międzynarodowy Krąg Badawczy Eliksiroznawców i daje prawo do warzenia absolutnie wszystkich rodzajów eliksirów.

Nagłe napięcie w sali było niemal namacalne. Wszyscy na chwilę wrócili do listy składników i gdy ponownie podnieśli głowy, na ich twarzach malował się wyraz niedowierzania i skonsternowania jednocześnie.

– Przecież... Co jest NIE TAK z tą listą? – spytał w końcu wyraźnie zaskoczony Jenkins.

– Czy antidotum będzie opatentowane? – odezwał się równocześnie Been nienaturalnie piskliwym głosem i wszyscy natychmiast zapomnieli o Jenkinsie. Nawet Rufus.

– Tak, na dziesięć lat, bez wymogu wnoszenia opłat. Z tym, że w zaistniałej sytuacji najprawdopodobniej będziecie proszeni o przekazanie składu innym wytwórcom, żeby móc wyprodukować odpowiednio dużo antidotum.

– Przecież nie ma tysięcy chorych – obruszył się Been.

Alex przechyliła się do przodu i obrzuciła go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Chodzi o to, żeby móc podawać antidotum profilaktycznie, a nie czekać, aż ludzie zaczną poważnie chorować. Nie wydaje się to panu normalne?

– Poza tym skoro ten szaleniec zabija również mugoli, możemy potrzebować naprawdę dużo dawek – dodał natychmiast Jenkins.

Tylor spojrzał na niego ironicznie, ale nie rzucił żadnej mniej lub bardziej wybrednej uwagi na temat jego nagłego poparcia.

– Czy mamy do dyspozycji zapasy naszego krajowego magazynu ingrediencji? Nie chodzi mi o złoto, ale o to, że zanim złożymy zamówienia i odwalimy całą tą papierkową szopkę, stracimy masę czasu.

Rufus kiwnął natychmiast głową i przypomniał sobie, co mówił mu na temat składników Shacklebolt.

– Naturalnie, że tak. Macie pełen dostęp do składników, choć oczywiście wszystko będzie rejestrowane – zapewnił. – Z tym, że przedtem do każdego z was przyjdzie kontroler z Komisji Nadzoru Obrotu Ingrediencjami, żeby sprawdzić stan niektórych waszych składników.

Tylor potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem grzywą włosów, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdy odezwał się Powell.

– Mogą przyjść i skontrolować całą moją Pracownię nawet w tej chwili. Niezależnie od propozycji Ministra, zawieszam wszelkie inne prace badawcze i warzenie mniej istotnych eliksirów i rozpoczynam poszukiwania.

– Ile procentów alkoholu może zawierać antidotum? – zaciekawił się Pascal.

– Zero – odparł bez namysłu Rufus.

Alex odgarnęła kosmyk długich, czarnych włosów za ucho i wyprostowała się dostojnie.

– Sądzę, że powinniśmy połączyć siły. Wszyscy razem prędzej znajdziemy dodatkowy składnik, niż szukając każde osobno. Proponuję moje Laboratorium.

Powell rzucił jej pełne namysłu spojrzenie.

– Alex, to bardzo miło z pani strony, ale... osobiście ufam tylko moim laborantom.

– Poza tym my nie znamy metod pracy pani personelu – dodał Been zachowawczo.

Nawet Jenkins się zawahał, choć wydawał się być rozdarty między ochotą pracy z Alex i nadzwyczaj hojną ofertą Ministra.

– Powiedzcie od razu, że nie odpowiada wam praca z kobietą! – oburzyła się Alex.

– Moja droga, niech pani tego tak nie odbiera... – bąknął Jenkins.

Tylor uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Niech pani spróbuje udowodnić, że zna się pani na eliksirach lepiej od nas.

– Ja się chętnie przyłączę – zaproponował równocześnie nieśmiało Gordon, zwolennik mugolskich metod leczenia.

Twarz Alex pociemniała z gniewu i kobieta złapała swoją torebkę i zerwała się od stołu.

– Proszę państwa, proszę o spokój – krzyknął Rufus, próbując ich uspokoić.

Alex przeszyła wściekłym spojrzeniem Tylora, Rufusa i Gordona.

– Idiota! – prychnęła, nie wiedzieć do kogo dokładnie i niemal wybiegła z sali.

Gordon zbladł trochę, otworzył usta, ale nie odważył się odezwać, za to Tylor tylko wzruszył ramionami do Rufusa.

– Nie ma co się przejmować kobiecymi humorami. Wypłacze się i zaraz jej przejdzie. To co, bierzemy się za robotę? Panowie? – dodał z satysfakcją.

.

Ministerstwo Magii i Azkaban

Od 8:30

 

Zazwyczaj w soboty Ministerstwo świeciło pustkami; kręcił się tam strażnik, który zadowalał się przejściem kilkoma korytarzami i spędzał większość czasu w stróżówce, czasem przychodziły sprzątaczki, żeby zrobić generalne porządki na jakimś Poziomie i tylko z rzadka wpadali urzędnicy.

Dziś przed dziewiątą rano zapanował niezwykły ruch. Pierwszy zjawił się Gawain, już w pół do ósmej rano, zaraz po nim Hermiona, a potem Harry, Klaudia, Kingsley i Roger.

Hermiona, pomimo zmęczenia, nie spała zbyt długo tej nocy. Wczoraj, głównie dzięki eliksirowi wzmacniającemu, miała jeszcze siłę zająć się trochę domem. Kiedy tylko rozpaliła duży ogień w kominku, żeby rozgrzać i osuszyć wilgotne pomieszczenia, rzuciła zaklęcia chłodzące na jedzenie przygotowane przez Stworka i posprzątała w kuchni. Potem znalazła sypialnię Severusa i pościeliła mu łóżko; założyła flanelowe prześcieradło i poszewkę na poduszkę, schowała do szafy szorstki wełniany koc i na jego miejsce dała puszysty, gruby polar. Kupiła go na powrót rodziców, przekonana, że po Australii będzie im zimno w Anglii. Swoje rzeczy zostawiła w malutkiej sypialni na piętrze. A później spróbowała posprzątać w łazience, ale na próbie się skończyło. Gdy tylko weszła pod strumień gorącej wody, ogarnęło ją straszliwe zmęczenie i nie wiedziała nawet, czy spłukała sobie szampon z włosów. Wraz z wodą i pianą spłynęło z niej całe napięcie dzisiejszego dnia.

Położyła się na kanapie i całą noc co chwila się budziła, zarówno ze strachu, że zaśpi, jak i w nadziei, że jest już ranek. Wreszcie nadszedł tak wyczekiwany świt; z ciemności rozświetlonej tylko blaskiem ognia na kominku wychynęły kształty mebli i nabrały kolorów. Leżąc jeszcze kilka minut, Hermiona przyglądała się wszystkiemu dookoła i starała się oswoić z tym obcym domem, który z przymusu stał się jej schronieniem. Potem szybko się zebrała i poganiając wzrokiem wskazówki zegara, dokończyła sprzątanie i fiuuknęła do Ministerstwa.

Siedzący w swoim gabinecie Gawain podszedł przywitać się z dziewczyną.

– Byłem w Klinice i widziałem się z Mathiasem Wolfem – oznajmił, podając jej spore zawiniątko, które zabrzęczało przy poruszeniu. – Powiedziałem mu mniej więcej jak wygląda sytuacja i poprosiłem, żeby został łącznikiem z panią. Tak więc od tej chwili proszę się kontaktować tylko i wyłącznie z nim. Niech pani sobie usiądzie, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

Hermiona potrząsnęła przecząco głową i zajrzała do zawiniątka. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok przynajmniej dwudziestu różnych fiolek z eliksirami.

– Jak zareagował? Wiem, że teraz brakuje mu rąk do pracy, więc...

– Proszę się nie martwić – uspokoił ją Gawain. – Bardzo się przejął tym, że jest pani wplątana w tę historię.

– Cieszę się, że mu pan zaufał.

– Nie zaufałem mu. Zanim z nim porozmawiałem, zajrzałem w jego myśli, co mu się bardzo nie spodobało. Oczywiście do czasu, gdy zrozumiał, czemu to robię.

Kilka długich minut później przyszedł Harry i Gawain wziął go do pomocy przy przenoszeniu Regalium. Hermiona natychmiast pobiegła za nimi i na jego widok aż wciągnęła powietrze. Gruby i prosty wczoraj pień drzewa był dziś pokurczony i powyginany na wszystkie strony, a dziura w środku była jakby zwęglona na brzegach.

– Merlinie, to... normalne???

– Wczoraj dałaś z siebie wszystko – odparł Harry i uścisnął jej ramię. – Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku? Oddawanie uczuć może bardzo osłabić.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i zdobyła się na uśmiech.

– W porządku, nic mi nie jest. A ty, jak się masz?

– Czuję się tak samo, jak przedwczoraj wieczorem. Jakby mnie rozjechał walec drogowy. Gotowa? No to łap za tę gałązkę!

Gawain chwycił mocno z przodu, Hermiona czym prędzej objęła pień po środku i podnieśli Regalium.

– Nie możemy użyć Locomotor czy choćby Vingardium Leviosa? – stęknęła z wysiłkiem.

– Nie, bo magia mogłaby wpłynąć na nasze uczucia, które są w środku – zaoponował Gawain. – Możliwe jest tylko używanie takiej magii, przy której nie używa się różdżki bezpośrednio na obiekcie.

Zanieśli Regalium aż do Atrium i zostali tam, żeby poczekać na resztę.

– Widzę, że cały czas masz sentyment do Vingardium Leviosa – Harry odgarnął włosy ze spoconego czoła i uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie incydentu z trollem z pierwszej klasy.

– Bardzo się nam przydało – Hermiona zerknęła na zegarek i zaczęła spacerować dookoła drewna.

– I pomyśleć, że wtedy sądziliśmy, że to Snape chce wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny... Ile się od tego czasu wydarzyło. I zmieniło – stwierdził filozoficznie Harry i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Wszystko.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta, nieświadomie sprawdziła znów godzinę i owinęła się mocno połami peleryny. Sama już nie wiedziała, czy trzęsie się z zimna, czy z niecierpliwości.

Gdy zjawili się wszyscy pozostali, Gawain dał im ostatnie porady.

– Ja, Kingsley i Roger aportujemy się z Regalium przy użyciu aportacji łącznej. Odczekajcie pół minuty, zanim się deportujecie. I natychmiast rzucajcie Patronusy – poradził. – Wejdziemy z Kingsleyem pierwsi, potem idzie Klaudia i panna Granger, Harry i Roger, wy zamykacie. W razie ataku dementorów macie się natychmiast deportować.

Hermionę ogarnął nagły strach.  _Merlinie, oni nie mogą nas powstrzymać! Nie teraz, nie wtedy, gdy Regalium jest gotowe, gdy jest nas aż sześcioro... i nie wtedy, gdy Severus czeka na nas!!!_

– Nie bój się, Hermiono – odezwał się uspokajająco Kingsley, po ojcowsku klepiąc ją po ramieniu. – Wszystko będzie w porządku.

– Gotowi? – rzucił Gawain. – Więc w drogę!

Z Kingsleyem i Rogerem złapał Regalium, obrócili się na pięcie i deportowali z hukiem. Hermiona, choć próbowała pomyśleć o czymś szczęśliwym, mogła tylko myśleć o liczeniu. Czy raczej jej umysł liczył za nią.

Poddała się, doszła do trzydziestu i złapawszy Klaudię i Harry'ego za ręce i nabrawszy głęboko powietrza, aportowała ich na gołą skałę na Morzu Północnym.

Gdy zjawili się przed twierdzą, Kingsley i Roger poprawiali leżące na ziemi Regalium, a Gawain, otoczony trzema Patronusami, rozglądał się po niebie. Hermiona przywołała swoją Wydrę i zanurzyła rękę w świetlistym blasku, sekundę później dołączył do niej Rogacz i duża Ważka. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna odważyła się spojrzeć ponad siebie.

Dementorów było chyba tyle samo, co wczoraj. Jak zwykle część z nich podryfowała w kierunku ludzi, reszta została na posterunkach.

– Idziemy – rozkazał Gawain, rzucił Lumos Maxima i wraz z Kingsleyem złapali porządnie Regalium.

Dziewczyna nie pozwoliła Klaudii stanąć przed sobą; podskoczyła do Kingsleya, otoczyła pień obiema rękoma, splotła pod nim palce i z wysiłkiem dźwignęła go odrobinę. Ale ani wysiłek, ani spływający na nich zewsząd smutek do niej nie docierały, nie miały przystępu. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś rozpalił w niej olbrzymi płomień, który ogarnął całe jej ciało i już nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać. Przed niczym. Regalium nie ważyło już nic, nie potrzebowała już światła różdżki, ani nawet Patronusów.

Szarpnęła się do przodu ponaglająco i wszyscy ruszyli.

Wąski korytarz ciągnął się w nieskończoność, ale w końcu wychynęli z niego i weszli do znajomego, pustego pomieszczenia.

– Jasna cholera – mruknął Gawain z przodu na widok zniszczeń.

Nie zatrzymał się, ale pociągnął ich dalej, aż pod przeciwległą ścianę. Tam położyli Regalium i cofnęli się i dopiero wtedy Hermiona zaświeciła swoją różdżkę.

Do trzech czekających na nich dementorów dołączyły jeszcze dwa inne i ten ostatni przypłynął do Regalium, przyłożył do niego szarawą rękę, zamarł na chwilę i gdy odczytał ich wiadomość, wyprostował się gwałtownym, wściekłym ruchem i aż głośno wciągnął powietrze. Natychmiast powtórzyli to pozostali.

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech i drżąc coraz bardziej, postąpiła w kierunku Kingsleya.

– Patronus Enlarge! – zawołał głośno Gawain, wykonał skomplikowany ruch różdżką i poderwawszy ją, wskazał na każdego Patronusa. – Statis Patronum!

Te nagle urosły; potężny Niedźwiedź wspiął się na tylne łapy, Ważka rozpięła o wiele szersze niż dotychczas skrzydła, Jeleń zadarł do góry głowę i potrząsnął gęstszymi rogami, Wydra wyprostowała się jak struna i nastroszyła futerko, Wąż Rogera również uniósł się na swoich olbrzymich splotach i rozwarł szeroko paszczę, zaś Ryś zjeżył się po sobie i zaczął machać na boki krótkim ogonem. Ich blask również przybrał na sile i w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jasno, jakby zapalono w nim kilka pochodni.

Przez nieskończenie długą chwilę wszyscy trwali nieruchomo; dementorzy unoszący się na wprost zbitej grupki ludzi i gotowe do ataku, chroniące ich Patronusy i Hermiona poczuła, że jeszcze chwila i się udusi.

Nagle zewsząd, jak gigantyczna fala, napłynęła na nich rozpacz tak przejmująca, że aż skręcała trzewia, otoczyła ich i przygniotła ich sobą. Klaudia krzyknęła głośno i osunęła się na kolana, Harry złapał się za głowę i również padł na ziemię, zaś Hermiona poczuła, jak jej dusza po prostu pęka z cierpienia. W jednej sekundzie rozbłysły jej w głowie wszystkie koszmary jej życia, zdołała jeszcze dojrzeć twarze swoich rodziców, gdy ogarnęła ją czerń, mroczniejsza niż wszystko, co do tej pory widziała i zaczęła wyć gdzieś w niej. Sekundę później kolana przeszył ostry ból, wycie zamarło i...

Nieoczekiwanie poczuła na twarzy i rękach delikatne muśnięcia ciepła i spokoju.

Otworzyła zaciśnięte kurczowo oczy i zobaczyła wirujące w powietrzu tysiące błyszczących, roziskrzonych motyli. Niedźwiedź znikł, za to motyle – Patronusy otoczyły ich, osiadły im na włosach, twarzach, ramionach... wszędzie, opromieniły ich łagodnym blaskiem i zaczęły chłonąć całą tą przejmującą rozpacz.

Hermiona bała się poruszyć, żeby ich nie spłoszyć. Były przepiękne, ale przede wszystkim z każdą sekundą czuła się coraz lepiej. Jeszcze przed chwilą wszystko w niej łkało, a teraz ogarnęła ją powoli radość. I Nadzieja. Że uda im się.  _MUSI się nam udać! Na pewno się uda! TAK!!!_

Raptownie motyle wzbiły się w powietrze i całą chmarą pofrunęły wysoko do góry, a potem... A potem rzuciły się na dementorów!

W jednej chwili w powietrzu zakotłowało się i rozszedł się dławiący zapach zgnilizny. Zawirowały poszarpane, brudne szmaty, zmieszały się z tysiącami jasnych punkcików, które zmieniły się w świetliste smugi i natarły na nie z każdej strony. Dementorzy próbowali rozpierzchnąć się na wszystkie strony; kilku ze straszliwym świstem, przechodzącym niemal w jazgot, uniosło się aż pod sufit, jeden zaskakująco szybkim ruchem zniknął w wąskim korytarzu, a dwóch rzuciło się w ich kierunku.

– UWAGA!!! – wrzasnął Gawain.

Kingsley gwałtownie pchnął Hermionę na ziemię, ale zdążyła jeszcze dojrzeć, jak ich Patronusy wyprysnęły spomiędzy nich i skoczyły na dementorów.

Całe pomieszczenie eksplodowało. Pierwszy przeraźliwy huk rozbrzmiał gdzieś z prawej strony, drugi, rozdzierający uszy, tuż koło dziewczyny. Kingsley osłonił ją całym sobą i wbił twarz gdzieś w jej kark, żeby nie zachłysnąć się szczątkami, które natychmiast wypełniły powietrze.

Trzeci i czwarty łomot przetoczyły się pod sufitem i odbiły echem od ścian, z góry sypnął na nich grad kamieni i Hermiona mimowolnie wierzgnęła nogami, ale Kingsley tylko mocniej przycisnął ją do ziemi.

I nastała cisza, która w porównaniu do straszliwego huku sprzed chwili aż dzwoniła w uszach.

– Jeszcze chwilę – usłyszała zduszony głos Kingsleya.

– Czy...

– Poczekaj.

Kilka sekund później Murzyn podniósł się i Hermiona poczuła się lekka, jak nigdy dotąd. Otworzyła oczy; wpierw jedno, potem drugie, i w blasku Patronusów dostrzegła jeszcze resztki szarych szczątek, które wirując mocno zniknęły w korytarzu. Wraz z nimi osłabł zniewalający smród.

– U–uciekły? – wykrztusiła Hermiona i zakręciło się jej gwałtownie w głowie.

– Rozniosło je. Parszywce jedne – usłyszała gdzieś z boku Rogera.

– Udało nam się nimi potrząsnąć – zauważył z satysfakcją Kingsley.

_Udało nam się! UDAŁO!!!_

_Więc idź go uwolnić!!! Na co jeszcze czekasz?!_

Hermiona wstała chwiejnie i potrząsnęła palcem w uchu, żeby pozbyć się nagłego pisku.

– Kingsley... panie Robards, czy mogę po niego iść? – usłyszała samą siebie i zaskoczył ją pełen napięcia głos.

Gawain przytrzymał ją w miejscu i zdała sobie sprawę, że już ruszyła ku schodom.

– Dementorów nie ma, ale i tak ktoś musi z panią iść. Pewnie będzie pani potrzebować pomocy.

Harry z trudem wstał i otrzepał ubranie.

– Mogę z tobą iść – zaproponował.

Dziewczyna natychmiast zaprotestowała.

– Nie, Harry. Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

– Bo ciągle się nie lubimy? To nie znaczy, że nie mogę Ci pomóc.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. On... jest naprawdę w strasznym stanie, Harry. Na pewno nie chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek go teraz oglądał. I jak tylko dojdzie do siebie, będzie nienawidził wszystkich, którzy go widzieli.

– A ty, to co?

Hermiona potrząsnęła smutno głową.

– Och, mnie też znienawidzi.

Uśmiechnęła się równie smutno, złapała za rękę Kingsleya i pociągnęła go ku schodom.

.

Severus leżał na boku, z głową głęboko ukrytą pod grubą peleryną, która pachniała jeszcze odrobinę kwiatami, słońcem i motylami. Wolnością. Tak samo, jak jej właścicielka.

Pamiętał doskonale, że Hermiona powiedziała mu jakiś czas temu, że przyjdzie JUTRO i go uwolni. Nie miał pojęcia, czy już jest Jutro, ale JUTRO i WOLNOŚĆ cały czas dźwięczały mu w głowie. Nie bardzo wiedział, czy dobrze je rozumiał, jakby były przeznaczone dla innych, nie dla niego, ale powtarzał je bez ustanku.

Nie dygotał już z zimna, czasem nawet było mu za gorąco, ale póki jeszcze mógł poczuć ulotny zapach, próbował się nim nacieszyć.

Tuż po Jej wizycie przypłynęły znów brudne, cuchnące, obszarpane koszmary jego życia. Całym stadem. Próbował przed nimi uciec, wczołgał się w najdalszy kąt celi i skulił się, jak tylko mógł, ale one tańczyły wokoło niego, radując się jego płaczem i krzykami. Więc ukrył się pod warstwą peleryn i owijając je wokoło oszalałej głowy, przejechał palcami po szorstkim policzku.

I poczuł jej dotyk.

Mogły mu odebrać te nieliczne szczęśliwe chwile, zabrać wspomnienia, jak śmiał się z Griffinem, jak cieszył się, siekając ingrediencje czy mieszając w kociołku, ale nie mogły zabrać mu Dotyku.

Więc ukrył się pod pelerynami przed światem, przycisnął palce do policzka i poczuł się jak małe dziecko, które przytuliła matka. I właśnie tam odnalazł w pamięci te dwa słowa.

Nagle gdzieś daleko w ciemności rozległo się mocne, głuche tąpnięcie, od którego zdała się zatrząść ziemia i ściany. Po nim przyszło drugie, a potem dwa następne.

Już coś takiego słyszał, wcześniej. I potem przyszła do niego Hermiona.

_Może JUTRO jest właśnie teraz???!_

Ściągnął z głowy pelerynę, usiadł i zaczął wpatrywać się w ciemność przed sobą. Ktoś krzyknął coś ochrypłym głosem, zadzwoniła krata i nagle ogarnęło go straszliwe przerażenie. Może dementorzy pomylili się i wypuścili kogoś innego?! A może Hermiona tak strasznie sobie z niego zażartowała, obiecała go uwolnić, a teraz przyszła po innego więźnia?!

Zerwał się na równe nogi, rzucił do przodu i natychmiast zatoczył i upadł, ale nie mógł leżeć! Nie miał czasu! Więc czym prędzej podniósł się na czworaka i podpełzł przed siebie, aż zderzył się z lodowatymi prętami.

– Tu jestem!!! Hermiono! Tu jestem! Proszę!!! – krzyknął, wieszając się na kracie.

Ciemność z boku pojaśniała odrobinę, coraz mocniej i nagle dostrzegł jakiś dziwny blask. To nie był blask pochodni, ale srebrzysta poświata, za którą tańczyły dwa jaskrawe punkciki. I które zbliżały się coraz bardziej.

– Tu jestem!!! Hermiono, proszę!!!

Słysząc ochrypłe wołanie, Hermiona uniosła wyżej różdżkę i puściła się biegiem. Kingsley zaklął pod nosem i pobiegł ciężko za nią.

Zza mijanych krat wyciągały się ku niej ręce nieznanych ludzi, ale nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Gdy dobiegli do celi Severusa, Wydra zatrzymała się gwałtownie, Niedźwiedź przysiadł tuż obok i w ich blasku dostrzegli sylwetkę człowieka uwieszonego na kratach.

– Proszę!

– Alohomora! – zawołała Hermiona i stuknęła w kratę różdżką.

Rozległo się szczęknięcie, dziewczyna pchnęła ją, wpadła do środka i rzuciła się na klęczącego Severusa.

Ten złapał ją za ręce, uczepił się jej i przyciągnął rozpaczliwie ku sobie.

– Hermiono, błagam – wydyszał oszalałym z przerażenia głosem.

– Już. Idziemy do domu. Jesteś wolny – przygarnęła go mocno. – No już. Już po wszystkim.

Kingsley wszedł za nią do celi i wspólnymi siłami podnieśli Severusa, Hermiona zarzuciła sobie jego rękę przez plecy, złapała w pasie i pociągnęła do korytarza.

– Wracamy do domu – powiedziała uspokajającym tonem, choć wszystko aż telepało się w niej z emocji.

Kingsley musiał go podeprzeć z drugiej strony i niemal ponieśli go korytarzem do wyjścia.

Wchodząc do sali wejściowej, Hermiona dostrzegła wiszącego po środku dementora i zatrzymała się gwałtownie, ale Kingsley pchnął ich do wyjścia.

– Idź! – rzucił rozkazującym tonem.

– Accio różdżka Severusa Snape'a – usłyszeli Gawaina, coś wyrwało się z rąk dementora i poleciało ku niemu.

Hermiona znów przystanęła, Gawain podbiegł do niej i wcisnął jej w rękę czarną, cienką różdżkę.

– Masz! I wynosimy się stąd! – pociągnął ją za ramię i pobiegł, otwierając im drogę.

Przejście było o wiele węższe niż korytarz na dole, więc Kingsley i Hermiona musieli iść praktycznie bokiem, ale mimo to mężczyzna nie zwolnił ani na chwilę, wziął na siebie prawie cały ciężar Snape'a i parł do przodu, a Hermiona ledwo za nim nadążała.

Ledwo ludzie i Patronusy wybiegli na zewnątrz, Gawain zatrzymał się jak wryty na widok całego zastępu dementorów. Harry i Roger otoczyli ich z boku, Klaudia zasłoniła sobą, zaś Kingsley błyskawicznie zrzucił z siebie ramię Severusa i podtrzymał Hermionę.

– Uciekajcie!!!

– NO JUŻ!! – wrzasnął Harry, nie oglądając się na nich.

Kingsley złapał dziewczynę w pasie.

– Skup się i deportuj was! TERAZ!!

Zakręcił nią z całej siły, w umyśle dziewczyny wybuchło „Spinner's End!!!" i nagle wszystko znikło, zawirowało dookoła i przycisnęło do niej chwiejącego się mężczyznę...

I w następnej sekundzie oboje runęli na przetarty dywan i mały, drewniany stolik na książki.

Hermiona usiadła na klęczki i pochyliła się nad leżącym Severusem.

– Jesteś już w domu.

Uratowała go. Teraz mogła się tylko modlić, żeby reszta przeżyła.

.

Z pomocą Hermiony Severus dowlókł się na kanapę i osunął na nią bezwładnie. Zaraz potem dziewczyna przytknęła mu do ust fiolkę z eliksirem wzmacniającym.

– Wypij go.

Prócz wzmacniającego wypił jeszcze kilka innych, w tym przeciwbólowy. Zaraz potem Hermiona przyniosła mu kubek z gorącą zupą – kremem i przytrzymała, gdy pił łapczywie, choć zupa parzyła w usta i język. Gdy dziewczyna odeszła, Severus spróbował się wyprostować i rozejrzeć.

To był jego dom. Znajome półki z księgami, znajomy żyrandol ze świecami, znajome fotele, znajomy dywan... Przesunął ręką po przetartej narzucie i rozpoznał kanapę. I poduszkę.

W jego kominku na wprost płoną ogień; trzaskały polana, szemrały płomienie i słychać było skwierczenie żywicy. Czuł na twarzy i dłoniach jego żar, ale tylko po wierzchu. Dopiero po chwili zupa i eliksir rozgrzewający sprawiły, że ciepło rozlało mu się po piersi i ogarnęło całe jego ciało.

Razem z ciepłem przyszło zrozumienie i ulga, tak niesamowita, tak obezwładniająca, że aż zawirowało mu przed oczami. Był wolny. Był we własnym domu. Koszmar się skończył.

Ciepło na dłoniach przybrało na sile, więc otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że dziewczyna głaszcze go po nich. Nie, nie głaszcze, przygląda się im uważnie. Były poranione, pokrwawione i obolałe, więc rzuciła zaklęcie rozgrzewające i sięgnęła do jego twarzy.

O dziwo jej dotyk go nie odpychał. Wcześniej zawsze unikał wszelkiego fizycznego kontaktu, ale teraz nie, teraz właśnie go łaknął. Może dlatego, że to przypominało mu te nieliczne chwile, gdy ostatnio czuł się człowiekiem.

Dziewczyna odgarnęła mu brudne włosy z twarzy, przesunęła palcami po ranie na czole i drugiej na skroni i Severus odruchowo wtulił się w jej rękę w poszukiwaniu choćby odrobiny troski i opieki. Połączenie ciepła, ulgi, bezpieczeństwa i ludzkiego traktowania go sprawiło, że coś złamało się w nim.

Czując pieczenie w gardle i kłucie w piersi, spiął się w ostatniej rozpaczliwej próbie zapanowania nad sobą. Przecież nie mógł załamać się przy niej! Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby ktokolwiek widział, jak płacze, a czuł, że jak tylko zacznie, to pęknie na tysiąc kawałków i będzie szlochał jak małe dziecko.

– Idź się wykąpać, zanim cię opatrzę – usłyszał. – Tak będzie lepiej.

Hermiona pomogła mu wstać i doprowadziła do łazienki.

– Tu masz czyste ubranie – powiedziała, wskazując na ciemną kupkę na brzegu umywalki.

I wyszła. W ostatnim momencie. Choć może dostrzegła już pierwsze łzy, które popłynęły mu po policzkach.

Strumień wody zagłuszył ciche łkanie, które nim targnęło. Usiadł na klęczkach pod strugami gorącej wody, oparł o ścianę i już zupełnie nad sobą nie panując, rozpłakał się.

Dopiero o wiele później, gdy woda zmyła wszystkie ślady łez, rozebrał się nieporadnie i zaczął myć, starając się spłukać z siebie wszelki ślad Azkabanu. Brud, smród i wspomnienia.

Hermiona miała czas umyć się w zlewie w kuchni, przebrać, zmienić narzutę na kanapie i zaczęła się niepokoić. Ale gdy podeszła do drzwi do łazienki, usłyszała chlapanie i odgłos przesuwania czymś po podłodze, więc wróciła do kuchni, zrobiła gorącą czekoladę i usiadła na skrzypiącym, niewygodnym krześle.

Gdy Severus wszedł do kuchni, podtrzymując się ścian, nie przypominał jeszcze tego samego Severusa Snape'a, którego zawsze znała, ale też wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż chwilę temu. Nie ogolił się jeszcze, ale wniósł ze sobą zapach świeżości, skórę miał wyraźnie zaróżowioną od gorącej wody i ani śladu krwi na twarzy czy dłoniach.

– Jesteś głodny? – Hermiona zerwała się z krzesła i podtrzymała go. – Chodź, usiądziesz.

Severus potrząsnął głową i oparł się mocno o ścianę. Siedział już od...

– Jak długo tam byłem?

– Prawie tydzień.

Tydzień. Coś przerażającego.

– Kim byli ci inni? Dziś?

– Gawain Robards, Kingsley, Harry i Roger White... Okazało się, że Roger jest niewinny. I jeszcze jedna dziewczyna z Biura Aurorów.

Severus chwilę trawił tę wiadomość.

– A Bryant?

– Uciekł wczoraj w południe. Ale zaraz po uwolnieniu ciebie Aurorzy będą próbować go złapać.

Skinął powoli głową i zwiesił ją, więc dziewczyna podała mu kubek z czekoladą.

– Wypij proszę. Magiczna czekolada dobrze ci zrobi.

Skrzywił się, czując słodycz, ale mimo to wypił wszystko. Potem Hermiona zaprowadziła go do sypialni i poczekała, aż się wymości w miękkich kocach.

– Proszę. Twoja różdżka – powiedziała, kładąc ją na stoliku nocnym. – Możesz nią zasłonić zasłony, jeśli jest zbyt widno.

Severus ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że wręcz przeciwnie, potrzebuje więcej światła, ale wziął różdżkę tylko dla przyjemności trzymania jej w ręku.

Dziewczyna rzuciła kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych, ale nie znalazła nic, co by zagrażało jego życiu, więc postanowiła zaleczyć jego podrapania i skaleczenia jutro, jak poczuje się lepiej. Teraz musiał przede wszystkim porządnie odpocząć.

– Eliksir na sen bez snów – podała mu fiolkę.

Tę również wypił i niemal natychmiast osunął się na poduszkę i zasnął. Dziewczyna poprawiła na nim puchaty polar i wyszła, ale zostawiła drzwi lekko uchylone, na wypadek, gdyby coś było nie tak.

Miała dzień, może więcej, zanim nie dojdzie do siebie, nie wścieknie się i nie będzie chciał jej przekląć. A wtedy będzie musiała powiedzieć mu Prawdę.

.

Ministerstwo Magii

Kwatera Główna Aurorów

10:30

 

Klaudia siedziała skulona na podłodze i chowając twarz w dłoniach, płakała cicho. Gawain ukucnął przy niej i uścisnął uspokajająco ramię, choć sam też był jeszcze wstrząśnięty.

– Merlinie, jak to możliwe?! – wyłkała dziewczyna. – Czemu on? A nie ja?

Harry osunął się po ścianie z jej drugiej strony, potarł czoło i ujął ją za ręce.

– Klaudia, nie wolno ci w ten sposób myśleć.

– Stał obok mnie... kiedy dementor się na nas rzucił! Może gdybym rzuciła w niego czymś...

– Przestań – przerwał jej Gawain. – Po pierwsze dobrze wiesz, że rzucanie czymkolwiek w dementorów nie ma najmniejszego sensu, to ich nie powstrzyma, a po drugie roztrząsanie tego w niczym już nie pomoże.

– To nie twoja wina – przyłączył się do niego Harry.

– Więc czyja?!

– Jeśli już ktokolwiek jest winny, to ja. Mogłem nie brać Rogera z nami, mogłem zostawić go w areszcie, mogłem przewidzieć, co się stanie i stanąć w jego miejscu.

Dziewczyna pokręciła gwałtownie głową i otarła rękawem łzy.

– Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć!

– Więc ty tym bardziej nie mogłaś – stwierdził poważnie Gawain.

Harry uniósł brwi i znów potarł czoło.

– Wyślesz kogoś po ciało? – spytał głucho i dodał w myślach  _Jeśli jeszcze gdzieś leży, a nie rozszarpali go na kawałki._

– Nie w tej chwili. Nie chcę nikogo narażać. Odczekam przynajmniej do jutra.

– Może byśmy wybrali się tam we dwaj... ?

Gawain potrząsnął głową.

– Nie. Odpocznij chwilę i zabieramy się za Paula. Myślę, że zaczniemy od przejrzenia dokładnie jego konta u Gringotta.

Klaudia przyjrzała się bacznie Harry'emu.

– Harry, to nie ma nic wspólnego z Sam–Wiesz–Kim?

– Nie, dlaczego? – zdziwił się chłopak.

– Bo ciągle pocierasz bliznę...

Harry sięgnął do niej na pamięć i przesunął po niej ręką.

– Nie, nie bój się. Najnormalniej w świecie pobolewa mnie łeb. I tak się dziwię, że dopiero teraz.

.

Hogsmeade, MediLab

15:00

 

Godzinę wcześniej Leoncjusz Powell dostał pilną sowę od Stefana Tylora z propozycją spotkania. Przeanalizował już skład trucizny, odnalazł ingrediencje niezbędne do uwarzenia antidotum i ponieważ brakowało mu Wody Księżycowej, sprawdził już w krajowym Magazynie Ingrediencji i dowiedział się, że ani u nich, ani nawet w Carcassonne tego składnika nie ma.

Tak więc przypuszczał, że zna powód propozycji swojego kolegi po fachu.

Teraz został zaprowadzony do jego gabinetu i mimo woli uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc, że środki bezpieczeństwa MediLab traktował zdecydowanie po macoszemu.

– Dziękuję, Anno – Tylor wstał zza biurka i wskazawszy Powellowi niewielki stolik, usiadł przy nim i przywołał dwie szklaneczki i w połowie otwartą butelkę whisky. – Siadaj, siadaj.

– Dziękuję za whisky, ale wolę nie – zaprotestował natychmiast Powell.

– Nikt tu nie wchodził – zapewnił go Tylor.

– Nie jestem amatorem alkoholu, a poza tym sam czytałeś. To świństwo może być praktycznie wszędzie – powiedział usprawiedliwiającym tonem Powell. – Więc po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś?

Tylor nalał sobie niewielką dozę i uniósł, jakby pił jego zdrowie.

– Bo przypuszczam, że masz ten sam problem co ja. Woda Księżycowa. Co z tym robimy?

Powell pokręcił bezradnie głową.

– Nie mam nic. Od lat jej nie potrzebowałem, więc nawet nie starałem się odnowić zapasów. A ty jak stoisz?

– Leżę. Nie mam jej, bo nigdy nie zamawiałem.

– Poważnie?!

Tylor skinął głową i wychylił całą szklaneczkę do dna.

– Leoncjuszu, nie robię tajemnicy z moich eliksirów, więc chyba wiesz, co produkuję? – kaszlnął porządnie i nalał sobie jeszcze odrobinę. – Ani Tim, ani Barabasz, ani też nasza droga Alex też jej nie używają.

– I gdy poprosiłeś o nią, dowiedziałeś się, że jej nigdzie nie ma? – zapytał ostrożnie Powell.

– Dokładnie. Masz jakiś pomysł czym ją zastąpić?

– Żadnego.

Tylor pochylił się do niego z bardzo poważną miną, którą podkreślały jeszcze bardziej głębokie zmarszczki na całej twarzy.

– Posłuchaj, wiem, że fuknąłem na Alex, ale chciałbym zaznaczyć, że wy pierwsi zaczęliście. Ale myślę, że nasza bogini piękna i seksu ma rację i powinniśmy połączyć siły i szukać razem.

– Stefan, mówię poważnie. Nie mam pojęcia, czym ją zastąpić. Żaden z moich chłopaków nie wie.

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty. To, że tak wyglądam, to nie starość, ale wina zbyt długich eksperymentów z meszkiem stuletnim. Snape na pewno będzie wiedział.

– Snape już dla mnie nie pracuje – odparował Powell i Tylor zamilkł nagle. – On.. odszedł tydzień temu. Wiesz, trochę się pożarliśmy o złe zachowanie i... Zrezygnował.

– Cholera. Kiepski moment sobie wybraliście na żarcie się. Wiesz, gdzie teraz jest? Może można go podpytać – nie ustąpił Tylor.

– Pewnie zaszył się u siebie. Ale jego dom jest chroniony Fideliusem, więc tam się nie dostaniesz. A na sowy nie ma zwyczaju odpowiadać.

Tylor, zafrasowany, podrapał się po głowie.

– Cholerny świat – powtórzył się. – Propozycja Ministra to jedno, fakt, że znaczy bardzo dużo, ale druga sprawa to to, że przecież umierają ludzie!

Powell pokiwał ponuro głową.

– Teraz już rozumiem komentarz Timothy'ego na temat trucizny. Sądzę, że Shacklebolt wiedział, że brakuje Wody Księżycowej i dlatego zaproponował nam taką ofertę.

– Zgodzę się z tobą. Pewnie o Wodzie powiedział im ktoś z Laboratorium w Mungu. – Tylor przez chwilę przyglądał się whisky w butelce, westchnął ciężko i dodał: – Cóż. Spróbuję dopaść Snape'a. Chyba tylko on może nam pomóc.

.

Grimmauld Place numer 12

Po 17–tej

 

Przeraźliwie zmęczony Harry bez mała wytoczył się z kominka w kuchni, czym prędzej osunął się na ławę z cichym westchnieniem i ukrył głowę w ramionach. Jaskrawe światło lamp i ognia na kominku raziło go strasznie i powodowało mocny, pulsujący ból głowy, który od południa nie chciał mu przejść. Nasmarował już sobie skronie smoczymi łuskami, ale najwyraźniej wydarzenia ostatnich kilku dni musiały dać mu się naprawdę ostro we znaki.

Przydałaby się dobra, ciepła herbata.

\- Stworku – przywołał skrzata i odczekał chwilę, ale ten się nie zjawił.  _Jak to jest, że kiedy go nie potrzebujesz, to kręci się pod nogami, ale kiedy by się przydał, bo nie chce ci się ruszyć nawet małym palcem u nogi, to akurat go nie ma._

_-_ Stworku!

Minęła minuta, ale skrzat się nie zjawił. Ginny też nie. Dziwne.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle zamiast próbować zrobić sobie pić, ruszył szukać Stworka. Powłócząc nogami wdrapał się na parter, wszedł do ciemnego salonu i potknął się o coś leżącego na ziemi. Czym prędzej zapalił światło i poraził go tak koszmarny widok, że nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na rozdzierający ból głowy.

Skrzat leżał na boku, w kałuży czarnej, zastygłej już krwi. Biały fartuch przyległ mu do ciała i w okolicach brzucha zapadł się do środka, jakby Stworek nie miał żadnych wnętrzności. I trudno byłoby powiedzieć, czemu zmarł, gdyby nie równie czarne smugi zakrzepłej krwi dookoła ust i na brodzie.

_O Merlinie. O Merlinie....! Czyżby to była..._

_Nie. Nie. NIE, NIE, NIE i NIE!_

Harry wyszedł na korytarz i zawołał głośno:

– GINNY!!!!

Przez chwilę nikt nie odpowiadał i przerażenie prawie odebrało mu mowę. I gdy już próbował zawołać swoją dziewczynę jeszcze raz, drzwi ich sypialni na górze się otworzyły i usłyszał jej kroki. Mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak elegancko prostuje stopę, stawiając ją na schodku poniżej...

Kroki przybliżyły się i Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

Ale nikt się nie odzywał.

– Ginny...?

Zobaczył jedną stopę na schodkach, potem drugą, schodzącą ostrożnie i bardzo powoli wyłoniła się Ginny.

Spojrzała na niego z płaczliwą miną, przycisnęła rękę do czoła i oparła o ścianę.

– Harry... ja chyba jestem chora...

Nagle cały jego świat rozpadł się na kawałki.


	24. Rozdział 24

Ministerstwo Magii,

Poziom 1, gabinet Ministra

17:30

 

Kingsley podpisał szybko nakaz zamknięcia dwóch barów na Pokątnej i pubu w Hogsmeade i przesłał je pani Rogers, odchylił się na krześle i potarł zmęczone oczy. I natychmiast napłynęły straszne obrazy z dzisiejszej walki z dementorami. I choć przez wiele lat był Aurorem, był to jeden z koszmarniejszych widoków w jego życiu.

Przez jakiś czas bronili się, posyłając ku nim Patronusy, ale było ich tylko pięcioro, a dementorów było pełno. Rozwścieczonych i żądnych dusz. I w końcu stało się. Wąż Rogera rzucił się na dwa stwory jednocześnie, ale z boku podpłynął nagle trzeci, złapał chłopaka i porwawszy z ich ochronnego kręgu, odleciał z nim w ciemność.

Cała reszta natychmiast porzuciła ich i odpłynęła za nim – nic dziwnego, te stwory dzieliły między sobą myśli. I nic nie mogli zrobić. Mogli tylko słuchać przeraźliwego wycia chłopaka, z którego ta żarłoczna banda wysysała duszę.

Jeden za jednego. Odebrali im możliwość złożenia Pocałunku na Snapie, więc zrobiły to komuś innemu.

Mógłby kazać pozbawić się tego wspomnienia, czy choćby wyjąć je, ale wiedział, że tego nigdy nie uczyni. Tak samo jak Gawain, który strasznie przeżył śmierć jednego ze swoich Aurorów. Pamiętanie o nim było w tej chwili jedynym hołdem, jaki mogli mu oddać, nie mając nawet ciała do pogrzebania.

– Panie Ministrze, wiadomość od Premiera Mugoli – odezwał się nagle portret człowieczka w peruce.

– Słucham, Gordianie.

– Premier proponuje, żebyśmy wysłali kogoś z Munga do mugolskiego... Instytutu Chorób Zakaźnych. Będzie tam na niego czekał profesor Neumann, który tydzień temu uzdrowił pięciuset mugoli.

Kingsley ożywił się.  _Wreszcie jakaś pozytywna wiadomość!_

– Bardzo dobrze. Porozmawiam z Carpenterem, kogo tam wysłać.

Człowieczek w peruce zawahał się.

– Panie Ministrze... jeśli mogę...

Kingsley natychmiast spojrzał na niego uważnie. Gordian był nie tylko łącznikiem między czarodziejami i Premierem Mugoli. Z racji niezwykłej wiedzy i doświadczenia, które nabył przez setki lat pracy na tym stanowisku, był również nieoficjalnym doradcą wielu Ministrów Magii. Kingsley od samego początku polubił pracę z nim i zawsze z uwagą słuchał jego porad.

– Oczywiście, mój drogi.

– Po pierwsze nie wiemy, czy ta ich metoda podziała na magicznych obywateli. Po drugie może okazać się, że leczenie ich możliwe jest tylko u mugoli. Nie wiemy, czy w ich Klinikach jest dużo wolnych miejsc, więc dobrze byłoby sprawdzić, czy można tę metodę zastosować u nas.

– Oni na pewno nie będą w stanie tego powiedzieć.

Gordian potrząsnął głową i gęste pukle poruszyły się dostojnie na jego ramionach.

– Najlepiej byłoby ściągnąć kogoś stamtąd do nas, do Kliniki. Tylko po zapoznaniu się z naszymi warunkami tamtejsi Uzdrowiciele będą mogli powiedzieć, czy dadzą radę z nami pracować.

Kingsley zaczął bawić się kolczykiem w uchu – zawsze to robił, ilekroć był bardzo zamyślony.

– Doskonale. Tak czy inaczej, trzeba będzie wysłać potem do mugolskich Uzdrowicieli Zespół Amnezjatorów, więc czy będą i u nas, czy nie, to już niewielka różnica. Bardzo ci dziękuję, Gordianie.

Człowiek w peruce skłonił się i zniknął z obrazu przekazać wiadomość mugolskiemu Premierowi. Kilka minut potem wrócił i obwieścił:

– Jutro o ósmej rano Tony Blair oczekuje nas na Downing Street numer dziesięć. I tylko prosił o odpowiedni strój – uśmiechnął się lekko i dodał:

– Powiedział, że pan będzie doskonale wiedział, jak się ubrać.

Kingsley również odpowiedział uśmiechem i wyszedł z gabinetu. Czas było porozmawiać z Carpenterem.

.

Ministerstwo Magii

Gabinet Szefa Biura Aurorów

O tej samej porze

 

Gawain poszedł zrobić sobie kubek porządnej kawy z mlekiem i usiadł przy biurku. Sprawa Paula i trucizny wśród czarodziejów była teraz absolutnym priorytetem, więc wyczarował wielki kosz, odsunął na bok trzy czerwone przesyłki wewnętrzne, zaś pozostałą stertę samolocików po prostu zgarnął do środka. Zajmie się tym, jak już będzie czas.

Niedawno wrócili z Harrym z przeszukania domu Paula. Nic tam nie znaleźli; żadnych notatek, podejrzanych ksiąg, czy złota, które z pewnością dostał za współpracę z mordercą.

Zauważyli natomiast, że w szafach brakowało ubrań i kosmetyków, zarówno męskich, jak i dla kobiet, więc wniosek nasuwał się prosty – Paul zorientował się, że został odkryty i uciekł, zabierając ze sobą żonę i nie zamierzał szybko wracać.

Gawain natychmiast kazał obserwować mieszkanie matki Mii w nadziei, że dziewczyna się z nią jakoś skontaktuje.

Wcześniej sprawdzili jego konto w Gringocie. W jego krypcie znajdowała się spora kupka galeonów, ale z zapisów goblinów wynikało, że część spoczywała tam już od wielu lat, zaś reszta pojawiała się regularnie pod koniec każdego miesiąca. Gawain chciał sprawdzić kryptę żony Paula, ale spotkało się to z gwałtownym protestem goblinów i na nic zdały się przekonywania ich i zapewnienia, że w ten sposób mogą wpaść na trop mordercy. Gobliny pozostały niewzruszone i nie miał innego wyjścia, jak wyjść z banku.

Wrócili dosłownie chwilę temu. Odesłał wymęczonego Harry'ego do domu, ale dla niego dzień jeszcze się nie skończył.

Sięgnął po listę zamówień ingrediencji, którą kazał sobie przysłać wczoraj po spotkaniu z Hermioną Granger, sięgnął po pióro, unurzał w czerwonym atramencie i zaczął przeglądać się uważnie wszystkim zamówieniom na wydzielinę z korniczaka i krwiowiec. Nie było ich dużo i nic specjalnego nie rzuciło mu się w oczy, ale na wszelki wypadek postawił przy nich duże krzyżyki.

I aż się wzdrygnął na widok krwistej czerwieni. W jednej sekundzie przypomniał sobie koszmar dzisiejszego poranka.

Moore miał rację. Należało odsunąć od tej sprawy wszystkich poza Aurorami. Przecież dzisiejsza wyprawa do Azkabanu mogła zakończyć się całkowitą masakrą! Powinien wybrać się po Snape'a tylko w otoczeniu jego Aurorów, a tymczasem naraził życie Hermiony Granger i Kingsleya!

Już i tak będzie musiał żyć z poczuciem winy po stracie kolejnego chłopaka, a nie wyobrażał sobie, co czułby, gdyby to przytrafiło się któremuś z tej dwójki.

Zacisnął zęby i postanowił porozmawiać jutro rano z którymś z chłopaków z Biura Badawczego. Najlepiej z Augiem, on nigdy nie protestował, gdy ściągano go w weekendy do pracy.

Odłożył listę i zabrał się za rejestry Fiuu i toaletowe z Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa.

Zamierzał tu siedzieć cały wieczór i całą noc, jeśli trzeba, żeby COŚ znaleźć. I jutro szukać dalej.

.

Grimmauld Place numer 12

18:00

 

Ginny leżała na podłodze w ciemnej sypialni i przyciskała ręce do skroni. Miała wrażenie, że w ten sposób ból był choć trochę bardziej znośny. Równocześnie niedawne uciskanie w brzuchu przerodziło się w narastający gorąc i nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości, że to nie był zwykły ból głowy.

To była ta śmiertelna trucizna. Została otruta. Zostało jej tylko kilkanaście godzin życia. A potem umrze.

Załkała cicho i natychmiast ciepła ręka zamknęła się dookoła jej dłoni.

Ręka rozpalona gorączką, dokładnie tak samo, jak jej. Oboje zostali otruci i oboje mieli za chwilę umrzeć koszmarną, bolesną śmiercią.

Harry ścisnął delikatnie jej dłoń i obrócił ku niej głowę.

– Jest jeszcze nadzieja, Gin – powiedział półgłosem i starał się poczuć, jakby naprawdę ją miał.

– Harry...

– Mugole mają jakieś lekarstwo... Może Kingsley już je dostał?

Ginny poruszyła się odrobinę i głowa zaczęła pulsować dziko.

– Myślisz... że już je mają w Klinice?

– Musimy tam iść. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Znieruchomiała na chwilę, a potem bardzo powoli się podniosła i przez chwilę tak trwała, zaciskając z bólu oczy i zęby.

– Chodźmy, Harry. Może Stworek pomoże nam się spakować... Wiesz, gdzie on jest? Od południa go nie widziałam.

Harry również uklęknął, głowa rozpadła mu się na kawałki, gorąc rozlał po całym brzuchu i zaczął palić. Równocześnie ścisnęło mu się serce, ale to nie miało nic wspólnego z trucizną.

– Nie wiem. Chyba gdzieś wyszedł.

.

Klinika Św. Munga

Pół godziny później

 

Gdy w końcu udało im się aportować niedaleko Kliniki, przeszli przez szybę wystawową i weszli do Izby Przyjęć, okazało się, że ta pęka w szwach. Przy kontuarze stała długa kolejka chorych w różnym stanie, pozostali siedzieli na krzesłach lub opierali się o ściany; niektórzy byli wyraźnie dotknięci magicznymi przypadłościami, ale część z nich trzymała się kurczowo za głowę, a kilka osób zaczęło już wymiotować. Wśród nich było kilkoro małych dzieci i Harry poczuł nagle ukłucie winy. Jak mógł myśleć, że on i Ginny dostaną to lekarstwo w pierwszej kolejności, przed innymi? Co takiego czyniło ich ważniejszymi od tych biednych, niewinnych maluchów?

Ginny natychmiast osunęła się na ziemię, objęła ramionami głowę i zaczęła pojękiwać cicho i jeden rzut oka na nią sprawił, że przestał się wahać. Walcząc z bólem rozsadzającym mu głowę, przytrzymał się czegoś czy kogoś, obojętnie kogo, i rozejrzał dookoła.

– Harry? – usłyszał znajomy głos i nagle obok pojawiła się Liliatte, jedna ze znajomych Uzdrowicielek z Wypadków Przedmiotowych. – Przyszedłeś do Hermiony? Nie ma jej dziś, nie wiem, gdzie jest...

_Merlinie, nie krzycz, błagam, nie krzycz tak!_ Jej obraz zafalował, gdy potworne łupanie rozerwało mu czaszkę i aż zrobiło mu się nagle niedobrze.

– Harry...? Harry...!

Nie otwierając zaciśniętych kurczowo oczu, sięgnął ręką w jej kierunku i poleciałby na ziemię, gdyby go nie przytrzymała.

– Proszę, przyjmijcie nas... Ginny – jęknął i osunął się po niej na kolana.

Dopiero pół godziny później dostali bardzo mocny eliksir przeciwbólowy i znaleźli się w zastawionej łóżkami sali. Paula, którą Ginny znała z Oddziału Kobiecego, przysiadła na łóżku rudowłosej.

– Możesz sprowadzić Mathiasa? – wymamrotał Harry.

– Nie ma go w tej chwili, ale zostawię wiadomość, żeby do ciebie przyszedł, jak tylko się zjawi – obiecała kobieta, otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale tylko westchnęła ciężko.

– Nie ma na to lekarstwa? – spytała martwo Ginny.

Paula wzięła ją za ręce i uścisnęła delikatnie.

– Od rana wytwórcy szukają antidotum, na pewno coś znajdą. To tylko kwestia czasu. Lada chwila je znajdą i natychmiast je wam podamy – dodała drżącym głosem.

– I nic innego nie pomaga?

Paula pieszczotliwym ruchem odgarnęła Ginny włosy z twarzy.

– Na pewno zaraz coś znajdą. Teraz odpocznijcie.

Po czym wstała i wyszła cicho jak duch. Unosząc ze sobą tę resztkę nadziei, którą mieli.

Gdyby Kingsley dostał mugolskie lekarstwo, na pewno by je dostali!

Z łóżka obok dobiegł cichy płacz, więc Harry przechylił się i sięgnął ręką ku Ginny. Łóżka stały tak gęsto, że gdyby tylko wyciągnęła swoją ku niemu, mógłby ją dotknąć, bo na ich prośbę Uzdrowiciele nie postawili parawanu między nimi.

– Gin... podaj mi rękę.

– Harry...

– Cały czas jest nadzieja.

– Harry...

– Posłuchaj, Gin. – poczuł gorące palce zaciskające się dookoła jego palców i oddał uścisk. – Hermiona ma antidotum. Pamiętasz? – szepnął ku niej.

Palce drgnęły, zacisnęły się mocno, ale po chwili zwiotczały.

– Każ komuś ją zawiadomić... i wypij je – odszepnęła Ginny.

– Nie ja. Ty! Ty je wypij!

Ginny spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

– Harry, ty... jesteś ważniejszy...

– Przestań!

– ... zawsze byłeś.

– Gin, przestań!

– Masz do spełnienia rolę.

Harry ścisnął mocno jej rękę.

– Przestań! Miałem! Miałem do spełnienia rolę! Ale już nie mam! Jestem normalnym człowiekiem, tak jak ty!

– Nieprawda.

– Nie ma już Wybrańca, słyszysz?!

Ginny nie odpowiedziała, więc przechylił się jeszcze bardziej ku niej i dodał:

– Powinienem wtedy umrzeć. To cud, że żyję. Więc po prostu umrę kilka lat później...

– Nie!

– Powinienem się cieszyć, że udało mi się wydrzeć życiu aż tyle dodatkowego czasu.

– Nie! – zaprotestowała gwałtownie, z goryczą w głosie. – Jesteś Aurorem. Bronisz ludzi. Możesz ocalić jeszcze wielu. A ja? Kim ja jestem? Nikim.

– Ginny, przestań! – krzyknął i ból, który przycichł trochę, odezwał się na nowo. Ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Przyrzekłem Molly i Arthurowi, że będę cię chronił i zamierzam to zrobić – ściszył głos, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że w tym, co mówił, zabrakło emocji. – Jeśli ktoś z nas ma przeżyć, to będziesz to ty!

Oboje zamilkli, ale Ginny nie puściła jego ręki i nabrał na nowo nadziei. Dla niej, nie dla siebie.

Przez chwilę leżeli oboje w milczeniu, a potem odezwała się Ginny. O wiele spokojniej, nawet jakby z rezygnacją.

– Harry...? Pomyślałam, że... może w ogóle nie powinniśmy prosić Hermiony o antidotum.

– Czemu?!

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma Wody Księżycowej. I nie będzie... Może profesor Snape jakimś cudem znajdzie jakiś inny składnik... Ale jeśli jego też otruli? Ta fiolka to jedyna szansa. Dla wszystkich. Jeśli ktoś spomiędzy nas jest warty tego, żeby przeżyć...

Ich palce splotły się boleśnie ostatni raz, po czym Ginny zabrała rękę i odwróciła się od niego. Harry zacisnął konwulsyjnie pięści i tłumiąc w sobie rozpaczliwy szloch, złapał się za twarz.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu tak leżał, póki nie usłyszał łagodnego głosu Pauli.

– Eliksir nasenny – podała im dwie fiolki.

Harry przysunął jedną do ust i spojrzał na Uzdrowicielkę.

– Paula... Wiesz co, nie mów nic Mathiasowi. To... nie było nic ważnego.

– Wypij, Harry. Po tym będziesz mógł zasnąć.

– Nie powiesz mu?

– Nie. Pij już.

Chłopak wypił wszystko do końca i obrócił głowę w przeciwną stronę.

.

Niedziela, 10 maja

Downing Street nr.10, Westminster, Londyn

Sala Kolumnowa

08:00

 

Profesor Neumann i doktor Roberts zostali wprowadzeni do olbrzymiej sali na piętrze, bogato zdobionej sztukowaną boazerią i usadzeni przy eleganckim stole z XVIII wieku, na równie eleganckich krzesłach. Doktor Roberts oparła się wygodnie o miękkie oparcie, ale nie miała czasu rozejrzeć się dookoła, gdy drzwi otwarły się i wszedł Premier Blair z paroma innymi osobami.

– Dzień dobry państwu – powiedział na powitanie i podszedł do nich.

Uścisnął im ręce i wskazał swoich gości.

– Pozwolicie, że przedstawię. Pan Kingsley Shacklebolt, doktor Mathias Wolf i doktor Angelina Hansen. Profesor John Neumann, doktor Elisabeth Roberts.

Doktor Roberts przyjrzała się sporo młodszej od siebie kobiecie i odniosła wrażenie, że patrzy na młodszą siostrę. Tamta miała podobne ciemne włosy, zebrane w podobny kok, podobne ciemne oczy... Jedyne, co je różniło, to wyraz strasznego zmęczenia na twarzy młodej kobiety. Doktor Roberts natychmiast poczuła do niej sympatię i uśmiechnęła się miło.

– Usiądźmy – Premier Blair wskazał trzy krzesła przy stole, sam usiadł na przeciw i odchrząknął. – Profesorze Neuman, doktor Roberts, pewnie dziwi was moja nagła prośba o pilne spotkanie. Niestety mam bardzo... zatrważające wiadomości. Choroba, którą udało wam się opanować tydzień temu, wybuchła na nowo.

Doktor Roberts zasłoniła ręką usta, zaś Neumann skrzywił się boleśnie.

– Chciałbym, żebyście udzielili im wszelkiej możliwej pomocy.

Wykonał gest w stronę Neumanna, dając znać, że skończył mówić, więc profesor poprawił się na krześle i spojrzał na tamtych lekarzy.

– Oczywiście. Będziemy potrzebować dokładnych danych. Kiedy pojawiły się u państwa pierwsze przypadki, kiedy wybuchła choroba i ilu jest chorych... Najlepiej, jak przygotujecie pełną dokumentację medyczną z wynikami skanera i USG. I przede wszystkim zacznijcie od podania im mrożonego osocza, płynu Rignera i elektrolitów.

– Ważne jest też, jaki jest zasięg choroby – dodała doktor Roberts, patrząc odruchowo na swoją koleżankę po fachu. – W ilu landach panuje w tej chwili, doktor Hansen?

Ta zawahała się i spojrzała na Wolfa, który z kolei spojrzał na postawnego Murzyna ze złotym kolczykiem w uchu. Mężczyzna skinął głową i odezwał się spokojnym, opanowanym głosem.

– Panie Premierze, chyba teraz panu podziękujemy.

– Jest pan pewien? – odparł Tony Blair i podniósł się powoli. – W takim razie... zostawię was teraz. Niech pan da znać strażnikowi na dole, jak skończycie, to was wypuści.

– Nie będzie takiej potrzeby.

Neumann drgnął, zaskoczony i nagle uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna mówi bez śladu niemieckiego akcentu... Co się tu działo???

– Więc życzę owocnej dyskusji – rzucił Blair, wstając. – Do widzenia państwu. Ach, i proszę przekazać mi wiadomości przez Gordiana.

Po czym skłonił się lekko i wyszedł. Postawny Murzyn odchrząknął i wyjął z kieszeni jakiś... patyk.

– Zapewne czytaliście państwo taką bajkę „Alicja w krainie czarów" – zagaił. – Więc chciałbym wam powiedzieć, że to nie bajka... Kraina czarów istnieje naprawdę.

Doktor Roberts wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, zaś profesor Neumann poczerwieniał ze złości.

– To żałosne – parsknął i uderzył ręką w stół. – Umierają ludzie, a panu się na żarty zbiera!

Murzyn machnął patykiem i nagle wypadł z niego duży bukiet kwiatów, które pofrunęły do doktor Roberts. Sekundę później Murzyn zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się ryś. Olbrzymi cętkowany ryś, z pędzelkami na końcach uszu, długimi wąsami i białą brodą. Doktor Roberts zachłysnęła się i krzyknęła, ale nic nie usłyszała. Neumann zerwał się ze swojego krzesła i poczuł, jak jakaś siła pociągnęła go na nie z powrotem.

Ryś zniknął i na jego miejscu siedział z powrotem okazały Murzyn. Mężczyzna pogładził palcami po patyku, kiwnął nim na doktor Roberts i usłyszeli resztkę zdławionego krzyku.

– Czy możemy uznać, że państwa przekonałem, czy potrzebujecie jeszcze jakiegoś pokazu? Mogę sobie pozwalać, bo i tak wymażemy wam pamięć.

Przez pełną minutę Neumann i Roberts milczeli, gapiąc się na niego i próbując cokolwiek zrozumieć.

– Boże drogi... – jęknęła w końcu doktor Roberts.

– Więc to pan jest Kotem Dziwakiem? – usłyszał sam siebie Neumann i nagle zaczął się histerycznie śmiać.

Dwadzieścia minut później, kiedy mugole doszli jako tako do siebie, zapadła decyzja, że **d** oktor Roberts zostanie przeniesiona do Św. Munga, żeby zorientować się, czy można tam zastosować terapię, która poskutkowała tydzień temu w Belfaście, zaś Mathias i Ang zostaną z Neumannem.

Kingsley chwycił oszołomioną kobietę pod rękę i uśmiechnął się do niej uspokajająco.

– Proszę się rozluźnić. Będzie trochę ciasno, ale to nic strasznego – zapewnił ją.

Doktor Roberts nie odezwała się, tylko spojrzała na niego pytająco, więc machnął ręką Mathiasowi i Ang, obrócił się lekko i z głośnym pyknięciem oboje zniknęli.

Sekundę później pojawili się na brudnym podwórku na tyłach Kliniki. Doktor Roberts popatrzyła na wysoką ścianę bez okien kamienicy obok, pojemniki na śmieci zastawiające bramę prowadzącą do niższego, ponurego budynku, zupełnie nie zareagowała, gdy śmietniki odjechały na bok i posłusznie weszła z Kingsleyem do środka.

– Brudno tu u was – odezwała się płaskim głosem.

Kingsley zaprowadził ją prosto do gabinetu Carpentera.

– Dzień dobry, Sergiuszu – rzucił od drzwi. – Pozwól, że ci przedstawię. Doktor Roberts, ta, o której ci wczoraj mówiłem. Znajdź kogoś, kto oprowadzi ją po Klinice. I przede wszystkim daj jej jakiś eliksir uspokajający, bo teraz jest w szoku i nie bardzo cokolwiek do niej dociera.

Carpenter podszedł do kobiety, ucałował jej dłoń, zginając się w nienagannym ukłonie i spojrzał na Kingsleya.

– Oczywiście, panie Ministrze.

.

Spinner's End

09:00

 

Choć było mu gorąco, Severus naciągnął na siebie koc, zamknął oczy i zanurzył się w miękkości i puszystości. I cieple.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak wspaniale. Całkiem jakby... ktoś go tulił. Całego, od stóp do głów.

Przez odsłonięte okno wpadały nieśmiałe promienie słońca, koc pachniał cynamonem i pomarańczami i sam był tak cudownie rozgrzany, że choć zbudził się już godzinę temu, ciągle odwlekał moment, kiedy będzie musiał spod niego wyjść.

To był jeden powód. Ale był jeszcze inny.

Granger. Hermiona Granger.

Przychodziła do niego, do Azkabanu, była świadkiem jego upodlenia. Zhańbienia. Bez wątpienia zmusiła się do tego, by tolerować go w stanie, w jakim był. Brudnego, śmierdzącego, unurzanego we własnych i czyichś innych odchodach. Widziała go w chwili, gdy był CZYMŚ, a nie kimś.

Nie powinien na to pozwolić! Powinien zachować jakąś godność i umrzeć, a nie pozwolić się niańczyć, pozwolić komuś mieć dla niego litość! Żałować go!

A on nie tylko na to pozwolił, ale sam upokorzył się jeszcze bardziej. Pozwolił się dotykać, lgnął do tego dotyku, prosił i błagał o pomoc! BŁAGAŁ! Merlinie, jak mógł tak nisko upaść, żeby kogokolwiek o cokolwiek BŁAGAĆ!

Stracił jakąkolwiek wartość. Stał się NIKIM. Black miał rację, był najzwyklejszą miernotą. Był żałosnym Smarkerusem. Tchórzem.

A ona to widziała.

I ciągle u niego była, żeby go doglądać. Jak małe, bezradne dziecko.

Gorycz i wściekłość nabrzmiały w nim boleśnie i zaczęły dusić i nie mógł już ich opanować, więc w końcu szarpnięciem odrzucił koc i usiadł na łóżku.

Przyszedł czas naprawić ten błąd. Jeśli teraz na nią nakrzyczy, sprawi, że na nowo zacznie się go bać i na koniec wyrzuci ją stąd, może w jakiś sposób odzyska twarz.

Starannie dobrał ubranie – białą koszulę ze stójką i długimi mankietami, czarny surdut i czarne wąskie spodnie. Równie starannie się umył i ogolił i wreszcie zaczął przypominać tego dumnego, groźnego Snape'a, którym kiedyś był.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz w lustro, przybrał wściekły wyraz twarzy i dopiero wtedy poszedł do saloniku.

Hermiona czytała właśnie najnowszego Proroka, siedząc skulona na kanapie, gdy Severus wszedł do saloniku. Ubrany tak, jak go pamiętała ze szkolnych czasów, w surową czerń, wyglądał niesamowicie onieśmielająco. Choć może to był wynik kontrastu z tym wczorajszym wycieńczonym i uległym mężczyzną, który pozwolił się opatrzeć i uzdrowić.

I choć w jego krokach i sposobie poruszania się nie było jeszcze tej, tak dla niego charakterystycznej, porywczości, wystarczyła już poważna mina, żeby zrozumiała, że nie może sobie pozwolić na zbyt wiele.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała cicho, odkładając natychmiast na bok gazetę.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko poszedł prosto do kuchni, więc Hermiona poszła za nim.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dziś już się lepiej czujesz – odezwała się łagodnie i dodała, przesuwając ku niemu szklany dzbanek. – Zrobiłam ci herbatę.

Severus posłał jej ponure spojrzenie, odsunął dzbanek i przywołał worek z czarną herbatą i kubek. Zamierzał zrobić to sam. Nie potrzebował, żeby go niańczyć.

\- Wracaj do siebie.

\- Słu-słucham...?

\- Dobrze słyszałaś. Wracaj do siebie. Nie potrzebuję cię tu.

Choć Hermiona dokładnie tego się spodziewała, poczuła bolesne ukłucie zawodu.

\- Ale...

Severus z głośnym łupnięciem odstawił kubek.

\- Jesteś głucha, czy przestałaś rozumieć ludzką mowę? Mam wrażenie, że wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno. Nie potrzebuję niańki.

Dziewczyna spuściła głowę i przygryzła usta. Jeśli naprawdę chciał, żeby sobie poszła, zamierzała to zrobić, ale wcześniej MUSIAŁA powiedzieć mu wszystko. Po pierwsze dlatego, żeby go ostrzec, po drugie... bo ciągle gdzieś w niej tliła się iskierka nadziei, że razem będą mogli wrócić do sprawy i coś zrobić. Cokolwiek.

\- Dobrze, ale wpierw musimy porozmawiać.

\- Pewnie chcesz mi opowiedzieć, co takiego działo się w ostatnich dniach? Więc przyjmij do wiadomości, że nie interesuje mnie to.

\- Być może, ale nie wyjdę stąd, póki ci wszystkiego nie powiem!

Severusem targnęła nagła złość. Co ona sobie wyobraża?! Że skoro widziała go w chwilach słabości, to teraz ma prawo nim rządzić?! Oparł ciężko ręce o stół i pochylił się w jej kierunku.

\- Posłuchaj.... – zaczął niskim głosem.

\- To naprawdę ważne! Ważniejsze niż wszystko, co do tej pory ci powiedziałam! Proszę...

Chwilę mierzyli się ostrym wzrokiem, oboje gotowi walczyć o swoją rację. W końcu poddał się Severus; po prostu zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc wymacał krzesło i osunął się na nie. Chyba trochę przecenił swoje możliwości...

\- Więc mów – warknął. – Tylko się pospiesz, bo nie mam nastroju na dłuższą rozmowę.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i oparła się o ścianę.

\- Ta trucizna pojawiła się u nas. Zaczęło się, kiedy przyszłam pierwszy raz do Azkabanu. Do dziś zmarło już ponad pięćdziesiąt osób i Klinika jest przepełniona. Więc w piątek wieczorem Kingsley wprowadził Stan Krytyczny. Między innymi rozkazał pozamykać wszystkie bary, restauracje... wszystko z wyjątkiem Hogwartu. I odwołać wszystkie grupowe spotkania... I od wczoraj rana wszyscy wytwórcy szukają antidotum.

\- I co, znaleźli coś? – spytał sarkastycznie, żeby ukryć poruszenie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Bez Wody Księżycowej im się nie uda, ale o tym wie zaledwie garstka osób. My, Kingsley, Harry, Gawain i Moore. Ale okazało się, że mugole znaleźli jakiś lek na ocalenie tamtych ludzi... Pamiętasz ten szpital w Dublinie? Więc Kingsley popro...

\- Bzdura – przerwał jej ostro. – Niemożliwe.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Też nam się tak wydaje, ale fakt jest taki, że niemal wszystkie dzieci i dorośli wyzdrowieli.

\- To jest magia, Granger – wycedził i Hermiona poczuła kolejne ukłucie zawodu, o dziwo bardziej na dźwięk swojego nazwiska, niż z powodu jego logicznego tłumaczenia. – Mugole nie mogli WYLECZYĆ się z magicznej trucizny. To wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia?

\- Nie. Ten morderca musiał się w jakiś sposób zorientować, że ja wiem. I próbował mnie otruć.

\- ...Jak???

\- Wszedł do mnie do domu i wlał mi truciznę do mleka. I może do czegoś jeszcze, nie wiem. Ale mleko jest pewne, bo zakręcił butelkę inaczej, niż ja to robię.

Severus poczuł, jak jeżą mu się włosy na głowie.

\- Do ciebie nie można wejść – usłyszał swój zmieniony głos i dodał obronnym tonem. - Sam sprawdzałem. Na wszystkie sposoby! Po prostu nie można bez znajomości hasła!

_Merlinie, to niemożliwe! Musiała się pomylić! Coś się jej przywidziało!_

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

\- Nie pomyślałam o zabezpieczeniu się przed mugolami. Ten ktoś nie był magiczny. Po prostu otworzył drzwi... choć nie wiem jak... i wszedł.

_Merlinie!!!! Ty idioto! Jak mogłeś to przeoczyć!!!_

Severus z wysiłkiem przełknął coś, co go dławiło i nie potrafiąc się opanować, pochylił głowę i ukrył się za kurtyną długich, jeszcze mokrych włosów.

Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć! Oczywiście, że ON nie mógł do niej wejść! Ale jak mógł nie pomyśleć o tym, że morderca, który wziął się za mugoli, może znać kogoś niemagicznego?! Czy choćby mógł posłużyć się kimś niemagicznym?!

Ona mogła o tym nie pomyśleć, ale on był o wiele starszy, miał o wiele więcej doświadczenia i POWINIEN to przewidzieć!

Popełnił błąd, który mógł ją kosztować życie!

Przed oczami stanął mu obraz konającego Griffina i prawie natychmiast jego miejsce zajęła Hermiona Granger. Leżąca w kałuży krwi i dusząca się na jego oczach.

Cudem uniknęła śmierci, tylko cudem! Przez głupi korek od butelki... A może...?!

\- Kiedy to było?! Jak dawno? – spróbował ukryć napięcie w swoim głosie, ale na darmo.

\- W piątek.

\- I... nic ci nie jest?! – przyjrzał się jej uważnie, błagając Merlina, żeby nie znaleźć żadnych oznak choroby.

Dziewczyna musiała się domyślić, bo uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Całe szczęście, że kazałeś mi założyć te zabezpieczenia. Bez tego ten ktoś pewnie dopadłby mnie o wiele wcześniej. Dziękuję ci bardzo.

Severus potrząsnął głową. Nie zasługiwał na podziękowania! Przez jego niedopatrzenia dziewczyna mogła umrzeć!

Nagle poczuł, że nie zasługiwał na nic. Nawet na to, co dla niego zrobiła.

I pomyśleć, że jeszcze chwilę temu chciał być tym dumnym, wyniosłym, nieomylnym i nieprzystępnym Snape'm. I pokazać jej, gdzie jest jej miejsce!

Hermiona oderwała się od ściany i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Pójdę spakować moje rzeczy.

Na myśl, że miałaby stąd wyjść, że ten ktoś mógłby spróbować jeszcze raz, coś się w nim poderwało.

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz – zdecydował natychmiast. – To zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Myślałam o Grimmauld Place...

Nie liczyło się, GDZIE chciała iść, póki nie była pod jego opieką. Tylko tu była bezpieczna, a przynajmniej tylko tu mógł ją chronić. Stracił Griffina i nie zamierzał stracić również jej!

\- Powiedziałem „Nie"! – uciął i dodał, starając się zbagatelizować swoje zachowanie. – Skoro już mi przeszkodziłaś, to powiedz jasno i wyraźnie, co się działo. Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz.

Hermiona już otworzyła usta, żeby kazać mu się wypchać, gdy zakiełkowała w niej nadzieja. Może jak tu zostanie, będą mogli na nowo opracować jakiś plan, próbować coś zrobić...

Sama nie ośmieliłaby się go prosić, żeby zaangażował się w tę sprawę na nowo – już i tak prawie przypłacił życiem swoją pomoc. Ale... przecież nie dałaby rady biernie czekać u Harry'ego przez nie wiadomo ile czasu.

Severus sięgnął po piętkę z chleba i zaczął ją skubać, więc z westchnieniem przywołała wszystkie numery Proroka, podsunęła mu herbatę i sięgnęła po chleb i masło.

\- Będzie lepiej, jak wpierw wszystko przeczytasz. A ja zrobię ci śniadanie.

Severus już zamierzał na nią fuknąć, gdy jego wzrok padł na nagłówek pierwszej z brzegu gazety i tylko skrzywił się i sięgnął po nią.

„Powell, Rayleigh, Jenkins, Been i Tylor jednomyślnie stają do wyścigu z czasem, którego stawką jest życie tysięcy czarodziejów!"

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

O tej samej porze

 

Paul zdecydowanie był śpiochem i kiedy tylko mógł, wylegiwał się w łóżku nawet i do południa, ale Mia, kiedy już się obudziła, nie mogła wyleżeć dłużej niż kilka minut. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy łóżko skrzypiało tak, że obudziłoby umarłego.

Tak więc już o ósmej wstała, przygotowała dla wszystkich śniadanie i zrobiła pranie. Merlin wiedział, że było potrzebne!

Teraz rozglądała się niepewnie, gdzie mogłaby je rozwiesić. W kuchni było zdecydowanie za wilgotno, żeby cokolwiek w niej wyschło, w saloniku było troszkę bardziej sucho, ale nie było na czym powiesić czegoś dłuższego niż skarpetki, pozostałe pomieszczenia też się nie nadawały... Zaś po suszeniu ubrań zaklęciem pozostawał na nich jakiś dziwny, przykry zapach.

Najlepiej byłoby rozwiesić je na dworze, na słońcu i wietrze wyschłyby szybko i do tego pachniałyby świeżością, zapachem lasu...

Spakowała wykręcone już ubrania do olbrzymiej, miedzianej misy i poszła szukać kogoś, kto mógłby ją choć na chwilę wypuścić. W głębi ducha miała nadzieję znaleźć Petersona, tego nieporadnego grubasa, ale tym razem nie miała szczęścia. Petersona nie było, za to do salonu właśnie przyszedł Gratus.

\- Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? – spytała nieśmiało po krótkim „dzień dobry". – Chciałabym to wywiesić na dworze. Żeby wyschło.

Gratus już miał odpowiedzieć, że wyjście na zewnątrz mogła sobie wybić z głowy, kiedy pomyślał, że to kłóciło się z historyjką, jaką jej sprzedali. Dzielni Aurorzy nie powstrzymują kobiet od wyjścia na zewnątrz. Musiałby tylko jej towarzyszyć.

Rzut oka na jej przemoczoną sukienkę zaś przypomniał mu o piątkowych igraszkach i natychmiast miłe ciepło rozlało mu się po podbrzuszu. Poza tym akurat w pobliżu nie było ani Petersona, ani Bryanta...

\- Jasne, pewnie, że ci pomogę – wstał pospiesznie. – Chodź szybko, bo ... potem mam coś do roboty.

Poszedł za dziewczyną do korytarza, uśmiechnął się z wyczekiwaniem na widok jej pośladków, gdy schyliła się po pranie i machnąwszy dyskretnie różdżką, rzucił hasło otwierające drzwi.

Dziewczyna spróbowała je otworzyć; przycisnęła do brzucha misę, sięgnęła ręką do klamki, ale pod ciężarem mokrych ubrań śliska miedź osunęła się jej po sukience i bez mała wszystko poleciało na ziemię. Złapała ją w ostatniej chwili.

\- Mógłbyś? – stęknęła z wysiłkiem.

Rad-nie rad, Gratus wziął od niej miskę, dziewczyna przytrzymała mu drzwi, gdy wychodził i delikatnie przymknęła za sobą.

Peter wyszedł z toalety i usłyszał odgłos kroków w korytarzu, głos żony Paula, coś zaszurało i nagle umilkło. Jakby... jakby wyszli! Więc może... MOŻE... MOŻE!!!

Wraz z nagłą nadzieją wybuchł w nim również strach, że ktoś może przyjść i wszystko przepadnie...! Wytrzeszczając oczy, rozejrzał się dookoła, ale wszędzie panowała zupełna cisza.

_Masz wszystko?! Eliksir leczniczy!... Nie! Uciekaj! Nie ma na to czasu!! RÓŻDŻKA?!_ Wyrzucił rękę do tyłu i z ulgą wymacał różdżkę w kieszeni spodni, rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i starając się zachować ciszę i stąpać na czubkach palców, podbiegł do korytarza.

_Czekaj! Niech oni sobie pójdą!!! Musisz chwilę poczekać!!!_

Oglądając się rozpaczliwie za siebie, starał się wyobrazić sobie, gdzie oni mogą być. Są jeszcze w korytarzu, czy też już z niego wyszli?!

Lada chwila ktoś mógł przyjść i równocześnie jeśli się pospieszy, to wpadnie na nich i go złapią...!!!

Gdy panika i niecierpliwość eksplodowały w nim, przestał logicznie myśleć, tylko złapał za klamkę i pociągnął.

Drzwi ustąpiły i przez ułamek sekundy przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może ktoś za nimi stoi i na niego czeka i zjeżyły mu się wszystkie włosy na głowie. Ale nie, za drzwiami było pusto.

Zerknął jeszcze raz za siebie, wśliznął się do korytarza i przeżył chwilę paniki na widok kilku zapalonych pochodni. Ktoś mógł go tam zobaczyć...!

_Nieważne! Pospiesz się i uciekaj!!! UCIEKAJ!!!_

Odruchowo zamknął za sobą drzwi i nie dbając już o zachowanie ciszy, pobiegł kaczkowatym truchtem do przejścia na schody. Jeśli będzie zamknięte, to będzie w potrzasku...!

Ale krata była tylko przymknięta, więc czym prędzej przeszedł na drugą stronę, pieczołowicie przymknął ją za sobą i przeskakując po dwa stopnie, rzucił się po schodach na górę. Już po pięciu stracił oddech, zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale piął się dalej, byle szybciej, byle wyżej, byle bliżej coraz jaśniejszej smugi światła...!!

I był już prawie na samej górze, zabrakło mu zaledwie dwóch stopni, gdy usłyszał czyjś wysoki głos! I jakieś klepnięcie!

_WRACAJĄ!!!_

Rzucił się w ciemny kąt jak najdalej od uchylonych na zewnątrz drzwi, wcisnął się w niego jak tylko mógł i spróbował oddychać bezgłośnie, ale na próżno! W ustach zaschło mu zupełnie, dławił się i charczał przy każdym galopującym oddechu, a przed oczami zaczęły latać mu ciemne płaty.

_Merlinie, proszę, błagam... wszystko naprawię, poprawię się, przyrzekam, ale pozwól mi stąd wyjść...!!!!!!_

Ktoś zaśmiał się gardłowo i Peter z przerażenia prawie wbił się w ścianę i zacisnął mocno oczy. Jeśli on ich nie zobaczy, to może oni nie zobaczą jego?!

Ale sekundy mijały, a nikt nie nadchodził.

Odważył się otworzyć jedno oko, potem drugie i spojrzeć ku uchylonym drzwiom. Dobiegły go jakieś łupnięcia i krzyk i zamarł.

_Co oni tam tyle czasu robią???_

Przez całą minutę bił się z myślami, czy zbliżyć się do drzwi i narazić na odkrycie, czy wcisnąć mocniej w kąt, kiedy poraziła go kolejna myśl.  _A jak na tych drzwiach też jest jakieś zaklęcie??!_

Jeśli nie będzie mógł stąd uciec, a na dole go nie znajdą, i tak go zabiją... więc...

Na uginających się nogach podszedł do drzwi i nadstawił ucha. Nadal słyszał jakieś łupnięcia, plaśnięcia, które nabrały coraz szybszego rytmu, więc zawahał się jeszcze sekundę, po czym popchnął drzwi i wyjrzał ostrożnie na zewnątrz.

Jakieś dwadzieścia jardów dalej dostrzegł Gratusa, który przyciskał do ziemi półnagą żonę Paula. Dziewczyna szarpnęła się, ale tylko przygniótł ją jeszcze mocniej i zaczął poruszać się na niej jeszcze szybciej.

Peter wytrzeszczył oczy i wstrzymał oddech, ale gdy Gratus wydał z siebie głuchy pomruk, dotarło do niego, że ma przed sobą jeszcze tylko sekundy!

Stąpając jak najciszej, wyśliznął się na zewnątrz, podbiegł za róg nierównego muru, zobaczył coś na kształt ścieżki między gęstymi drzewami i puścił się biegiem.

Biegł jak oszalały, nieważne gdzie, byle dalej od zamku! Płuca zaczęły go palić, w boku kłuło coraz bardziej, nie mógł już złapać oddechu, przestał wyraźnie widzieć, ale zataczając się, biegł nadal. Nawet wtedy, gdy potykał się o gałęzie czy wystające korzenie. Podrywał się, oglądał za siebie i gnał dalej.

Ale w którymś momencie po prostu już nie miał siły. Jego noga wpadła w jakąś dziurę i runął jak długi do przodu, prosto na jakieś drzewo.

Znieruchomiał i leżał, dysząc, dusząc się i dygocząc z emocji.  _Zaraz wstaniesz i będziesz uciekał dalej... zaraz wstaniesz i będziesz uciekał dalej..._

Nie wiedział nawet, jak długo to trwało, ale w którymś momencie doszedł do niego warkot. Który narastał, przybliżał się... przez chwilę trwał, a potem zaczął się oddalać, prawie w tym samym tempie...

Podniósł się, rozejrzał dookoła i trzymając się za bok, ruszył przed siebie. I gdy podniósł głowę, dotarło do niego, co widzi.

Mur. Ogrodzenie.

Które dzieliło go od świata na zewnątrz.

Mur nie był specjalnie wysoki, ale w normalnym stanie pewnie za nic w świecie nie udałoby mu się na niego wspiąć i przejść na drugą stronę. Lecz nie teraz.

Napędzany strachem, paniką i nadzieją, sam nawet nie wiedział jak, odnalazł jakimś cudem występy w murze. Podparł się nogą o rosnące obok drzewo, złapał za wierzch i za wystającą gałąź, jednym, gwałtownym rzutem całego ciała przerzucił na drugą stronę ramiona, wierzgnął nogami i na moment zawisł po obu stronach. Powietrze zadrgało i zafalowało mocno, więc szarpnął się mocno i z krzykiem poleciał na przód!

Spadł na jakiś krzak, osunął się po gałęziach i rąbnął mocno o ziemię.

Ale nic nie miało znaczenia. Ani ból, ani kłucie w boku, ani krew ściekająca po twarzy! Był wolny! Uciekł od tego koszmaru! UDAŁO MU SIĘ!!!!

Sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni, ale nie wyczuł różdżki!

_Cholera! Nieważne! Kupisz sobie nową!_

Gdy wyobraził sobie, że Gratus już dawno skończył z Mią, pewnie ją zabił i ukrył gdzieś ciało i wrócił do lochów i odkrył, że go nie ma...

Przełknął z trudem ślinę, czym prędzej wstał, otrzepał się, otarł krew z twarzy i pomyślawszy o własnym domu, obrócił się na pięcie...

I po prostu poleciał na ziemię w tym samym miejscu.

_Cholera, czy aportacja jest możliwa bez różdżki???_

Nie miał pojęcia. Jego magiczne uzdolnienia wychodziły nie wiele poza warzenie eliksirów i często miał nawet problemy z aportacją. Za to dużo już słyszał o rozszczepieniach, więc nie odważył się spróbować jeszcze raz. Podniósł się i ruszył pospiesznie w kierunku drogi, którą widział już za pobliskimi drzewami.

_Byle dalej stąd!_


	25. Rozdział 25

Klinika Mikrobiologii i Wirusologii,

Londyn,

11:00

 

Po tym, jak ten CZARODZIEJ ZNIKNĄŁ z Beth, Neumann potrzebował jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby choćby zacząć logicznie myśleć. Choć słowo „zacząć” było jak najbardziej na miejscu. Był oszołomiony; czasem miał ochotę chichotać z byle powodu, a sekundę potem poważniał i aż dziwił się, jak to mogło go rozśmieszyć. Gdy usłyszał, że chodzi o magiczną truciznę, ulżyło mu tak bardzo, że tylko z największym trudem powstrzymał uśmiech.

Ponieważ nie było nawet mowy, żeby do Instytutu mógł wprowadzić ze sobą kogokolwiek bez uprzedniego dokładnego prześwietlenia przez Służby Specjalne, zdecydował się zabrać tę... dwójkę CZARODZIEJÓW do Kliniki Mikrobiologii i Wirusologii.  Dyrektor Kliniki był jego wieloletnim przyjacielem i mógł zawsze na niego liczyć.

 

O ile w czasie pobytu na Downing Street Mathias i Ang byli w miarę pewni siebie, gdy tylko wyszli stamtąd, poczuli się całkowicie zagubieni. I patrząc na profesora Neumanna, mogli powiedzieć, że są w dość podobnym stanie.

Neumann zabrał ich do sali narad międzyoddziałowych i na początku spróbował wyjaśnić, na czym polegała jego metoda leczenia. I mówiąc o niej, cały czas czuł się jakoś dziwnie. Nawet teraz, choć zupełnie nie umiał powiedzieć czemu.

Dla obu stron pojęcie „leczenia" bardzo się różniło, nie posługiwali się tymi samymi zwrotami czy słownictwem i Mathias i Ang byli bardzo zmęczeni, więc żeby pomóc im zrozumieć i wyobrazić sobie sprzęt, który był niezbędny, Neumann zabrał ich na oddziały.

Niedawno wrócili, Neumann przyniósł filiżanki z kawą z ekspresu i podał je dwójce CZARODZIEJÓW, którzy wpatrywali się otępiałym wzrokiem w notatki.

\- Zacznijmy od początku – zaproponował. – Może niech pani mówi, przy okazji zobaczymy, czy mniej więcej zrozumieliście, co trzeba zrobić.

W tym momencie ożyła klimatyzacja w suficie – otworzył się nawiew, zaszumiało i dmuchnęło chłodne powietrze.

Ang wrzasnęła, zerwała się z krzesła, które poleciało do tyłu i rzuciła się pod przeciwległą ścianę, zaś Mathias poderwał się, rzucił w sufit oszałamiaczem i patrzył czujnie.

\- Bez paniki – zachichotał Neumann, sięgnął po pilota i wyłączył klimatyzację. – To tylko nawiew świeżego powietrza.

Nawiew ucichł i zamknął się, ale Mathias i Ang patrzyli nadal nieufnie na sufit.

\- Już nie będzie działać – zapewnił ich Neumann.

Kobieta zbliżyła się z wahaniem, ciągle patrząc do góry, usiadła przy stole i sięgnęła na oślep po kartkę. Mathias również usiadł, zacisnął różdżkę w ręku i spojrzał na pilota.

\- To jest pańska różdżka? Do uspokojenia tego czegoś?

Profesor uśmiechnął się, odepchnął pilota na środek stołu i kiwnął głową.

\- Można to tak nazwać. Ale do rzeczy, nie traćmy czasu.

Ang wyprostowała się i zaczęła czytać.

\- Więc mówi pan, że musimy wymienić im krew i ją zagęścić.

\- Z tym damy sobie radę w nasz sposób – ocenił Mathias.

\- Nie jestem pewna. Al nigdy nie zamawia za dużo eliksiru uzupełniającego krew, bo on nie może za długo stać.

Mathias westchnął ciężko, więc Neumann pospieszył z pomocą.

\- Jeśli nie macie tego waszego eliksiru, możemy pomóc. Będziemy tylko musieli sprawdzić zgodność grup krwi i czynnik Rh, ale to nie trwa długo. I w nagłych przypadkach mamy jeszcze grupę 0.

\- I do tego nie trzeba... elektryczności? Nawet do grupy zero? – spytał niepewnie Mathias.

\- Oczywiście, że trzeba – potaknął Neumann. – Ale mamy przenośne generatory prądu. Więc sobie z tym poradzimy – dodał, bo najwyraźniej nie zrozumieli, co miał na myśli.

Ang zrobiła stosowną wzmiankę na kartce papieru.

\- Będziecie musieli podać im jakieś dodatkowe składniki.

\- Te, co widzieliśmy? Co wisiały w przezroczystych workach na stojakach i wciekały ludziom do żył? – upewnił się Mathias.

\- Między innymi – skinął głową Neumann. – Nie będę wam mówił, co dokładnie, bo i tak nie zrozumiecie.

Mathias potarł nasadę nosa pełnym zmęczenia gestem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dając chorym coś do... nie do picia, ale do żył, można zastąpić czarodziejskie antidotum, którego do tej pory jeszcze nie udało się uwarzyć najlepszym angielskim wytwórcom eliksirów!

\- I to wszystko? – bąknął, starannie kryjąc narastający niepokój.

Neumann poczuł się... jakby był winny. Jakby ich naciągał. Okłamał ich. Przecież sam nie rozumiał, jakim cudem „I to wszystko" mogło wyleczyć chorych w Dublinie. Ani on, ani żaden z jego kolegów czy koleżanek, jednak w obliczu nominacji do prestiżowej nagrody Richardsona, którą otrzymał od Królowej, nikt nie ośmielił się zgłosić żadnych zastrzeżeń.

Ale patrząc na siedzącą przed nim dwójkę ludzi, przypomniał sobie, jak on sam czuł się tydzień temu i postanowił ukryć swoje wątpliwości. To z pewnością im nie pomoże.

\- Powiedzieliście, że z bólem sobie poradzicie i te wasze czary... nie uszkodzą organizmu – powiedział, siląc się na spokój i pewność siebie.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził Mathias. – Albo podamy im eliksir, takie coś do picia, albo... rozkażemy im, żeby nie czuli bólu. Oba środki co jakiś czas trzeba powtarzać, bo organizm je zwalcza.

\- W początkowym stadium możemy też ich uśpić. Choć w przypadku bardzo silnego bólu chorzy się wybudzają – dorzuciła Ang.

Neumanna ogarnął nagły chłód, całkiem jakby klimatyzacja się włączyła i dmuchnęła na niego lodowatym powietrzem. Czemu, na miłość boską, czuł się tak dziwnie???!!!

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

O tej samej porze

 

Gratus kolejny raz rąbnął się w udo i zaklął wściekle, ale to w żaden sposób nie umniejszyło szalejącej w nim paniki. Gdy tylko rozluźnił kurczowo zaciśnięte pięści, ręce natychmiast zaczęły mu się telepać, jakby dopadło go delirium.

Jak Tylor się dowie, zabije go na miejscu! Cholera, co on ma mu powiedzieć?! Jak to wyjaśnić???!

Musiał się skupić, żeby wymyślić jakąś teoryjkę, nawet durną! Cokolwiek!

Uciekł Peterson. Jak ma to wyjaśnić? A żona Bryanta? Merlinie, ten pieprzony Auror pewnie za chwilę wstanie i go udusi! Bo pewnie niedługo wstanie. On sam nie dałby rady tyle spać! Jedyna szansa, że ten idiota nie zna niektórych bardzo nieczystych zagrań, których nauczyli go kumple z bandy podwórkowej. Szczególnie Luis...

_Skup się na wymyśleniu jakiejś historyjki, a nie głupotach!!!_

Uciekł Peterson. I żona Bryanta. Właśnie, uciekła! Może miała dość swojego męża, może się między nimi nie układało i...

_SKUP SIĘ, IDIOTO!_

Żeby zmusić się do myślenia, rozwścieczony Gratus wziął kubek po kawie i brutalnie uderzył się nim w głowę. Kubek stłukł sie i w ręku zostało mu tylko ucho, zaś czoło przeszył palący ból i natychmiast pociekła z niego krew.

_Idiota. Za chwilę będziesz miał guza jak cholera. Ciekawe, jak TO wytłumaczysz....!_

Gratus prychnął z pogardą i nagle przyszedł mu na myśl zwariowany pomysł...

_A gdyby tak powiedzieć, że ta dwójka cię rąbnęła, straciłeś przytomność i wtedy uciekli???_

Bryant jeszcze spał, więc Gratus czym prędzej otarł kapiącą krew, pozbierał skorupy i pobiegł do kuchni.

_Gdzie mogli mnie zaskoczyć? W kuchni? Czemu nie!_

Nie miał innego wyjścia! Rzucił skorupy na ziemię, wziął deskę do krojenia, zacisnął oczy i zawahał się tylko chwilę, po czym zamachnął się i rąbnął nią w okolice skroni.

Jęknął, gdy potworny ból przeszył mu głowę i aż pociemniało mu przed oczami, więc wypuścił deskę z omdlewającej dłoni i stękając, położył się na stole.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu pół-stał, pół-leżał, jęcząc i próbując opanować straszne łupanie w głowie oraz piekący gorąc, rozlewający się po połowie czaszki. Gdy otworzył oczy, w jednej chwili wszystko rozjechało mu się i natychmiast zacisnął je z powrotem.

Dopiero wiele minut, może godzin, czy nawet dni później ból przycichł odrobinę, więc odważył się uchylić powieki i nadal krzywiąc się, spojrzeć przed siebie. Biel i kolorowe paski zafalowały i zbiegły się i w końcu dojrzał biały blat, talerz i czerwone sztućce.

_I co teraz? Mam tak czekać, aż Bryant się obudzi?_

Na wszelki wypadek usiadł i powoli położył się na podłodze, żeby lepiej udawać rannego. Ale minuty mijały i Bryant nie przychodził...

Za to Gratus zaczął wreszcie myśleć.

_Idź po niego i powiedz, że Peterson nawiał. Że cię ogłuszył i uciekł. I że właśnie oprzytomniałeś. Więc pewnie uciekł przed chwilą. Nikt nie wie, że to było rano!_

Wstał i zataczając się, podszedł do drzwi do pokoju Bryanta i rąbnął w nie otwartą dłonią. Drugi raz już mu się nie udało, w głowie wybuchły gwiazdy i musiał przytrzymać się ściany.

\- Bryant, wyłaź!!! – stęknął.

Coś stuknęło i usłyszał przytłumiony głos Aurora.

\- Stało się coś?

\- Wyłaźcie, do jasnej cholery!

Chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł do niego owinięty szlafrokiem Bryant.

\- Co... O cholera! Co się stało?!

Gratus poczuł się już ciut lepiej, ale postanowił udać, że nie.

\- Peterson nawiał.

\- CO???!!!!

\- Nie drzyj się!!! – syknął i złapał się za głowę. – Merlinie...

Bryant pociągnął Gratusa za rękaw do saloniku.

\- Co się dokładnie stało? I kiedy?

Gratus wymacał fotel i osunął się na niego i na wszelki wypadek schował twarz w rękach.

\- Nie wiem, kurwa! – westchnął i zaczął mówić płaskim głosem. – Jakiś czas temu. Nie wiem, o której. Która jest?

\- Jakoś jedenasta.

\- Cholera... Nie wiem, która była. Twoja żona zawołała mnie z kuchni, wszedłem tam... i jedyne, co pamiętam, to deskę do krojenia. Rąbnął mnie nią tak, że aż mi we łbie zadzwoniło... I nic więcej nie pamiętam...

\- Mia cię wołała? – zdziwił się Bryant. – Gdzie ona jest? Mia?!

Gratus syknął i skulił się, ukrywając się jeszcze bardziej przed nim.

\- Nie ma jej.

\- Jak to „nie ma jej"?! – w głosie Bryanta wyraźnie słychać było nagłe napięcie. - MIA!!!!

\- Nie drzyj się!!! Przecież mówię, że jej nie ma!

Bryant zerwał się i niemal wybiegł z saloniku. Czekając na niego, Gratus uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale usłyszawszy szuranie w okolicach drzwi, natychmiast przybrał zbolałą minę.

\- Gdzie ona jest?! – warknął Bryant.

\- Nie wiem, cholera, skąd mam wiedzieć, gdzie jest twoja żona! Co ja, wróżka jestem?! – Gratus poderwał głowę.

\- Przecież widziałeś ją w kuchni!

\- Ale potem, kurwa, przestałem widzieć cokolwiek! Może nawiała z Petersonem?!

Bryant podszedł do niego powoli i spojrzał mu z bliska w oczy.

\- Czemu, gdy waliłeś w nasze drzwi, krzyczałeś, że MY mamy wyłazić? Przecież widziałeś ją w kuchni, więc wiedziałeś, że już wstała? – spytał podejrzliwie.

_O, cholera!_ Gratus nie miał innego wyjścia, jak brnąć w tę historię dalej.

\- Nie wiem, nie widziałem jej tu, więc myślałem, że poszła do ciebie.

\- Myślałeś...?

Najlepszą obroną jest zawsze atak, a Gratus wiedział o tym doskonale. Wykrzywił twarz we wściekłym grymasie i odwarknął:

\- Skończ te pieprzone aurorskie gadki, dupku. Może pierdolnę cię w łeb tak, że stracisz przytomność i zobaczymy, czy jak się ockniesz, to będziesz w stanie myśleć, kurwa! Mam w dupie twoją żonę, nie obchodziło mnie, gdzie ona jest! Jedyne, co mnie interesuje, to Peterson! Więc zejdź ze mnie, z łaski swojej, bo pożałujesz!

Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wrogimi spojrzeniami i w końcu Bryant odwrócił wzrok. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie z niego zszedł.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie jest. Może faktycznie nawiała z nim.

\- Mia by ode mnie nie uciekła!

\- Skąd wiesz? Może Peterson powiedział jej, co się tu dzieje i tak się przestraszyła, że postanowiła uciec? – to był wspaniały czas, żeby zasiać w nim niepewność. – Może ten pieprzony uczony powiedział, że jak nie ucieknie, to Tylor ją zabije?!

Bryantowi rozszerzyły się oczy, wyprostował się i rozejrzał dookoła przestraszonym wzrokiem.

\- Cholera...

\- Lepiej rusz się i chodźmy ich poszukać! Może jeszcze nie udało im się przejść przez Barierę?

\- Przestań mi rozkazywać! Jak Tylor się dowie, że Peterson zniknął, wypruje z ciebie flaki!

\- Jak Tylor się dowie, że twoja żona mu pomogła, a ty, zamiast jej pilnować, wygrzewałeś dupę pod kołdrą, to do mnie dołączysz, więc stul pysk i mi pomóż!

\- Ponoć jesteś ochroniarzem, Gratus, sam nie potrafisz?!

\- Mam iść po tą dechę?!

.

Spinner's End

11:45

 

\- To była genialna decyzja, żeby wprowadzić Stan Krytyczny – mruknęła w końcu Hermiona, odkładając gazetę.

W czasie, kiedy Severus czytał wszystkie Proroki po kolei, dziewczyna zrobiła mu lekkie, ale pożywne śniadanie, po czym usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu, sięgnęła po byle które wydanie i zaczęła czytać, jednocześnie obserwując kątem oka mężczyznę przed sobą.

Jadł powoli, zbierając na oślep widelcem jajecznicę z pomidorami i chudziutkim bekonem, czasami popijał herbatą i wyraźnie pochłonięty był lekturą. Co zdziwiło Hermionę, to to, że czytał naprawdę bardzo wolno.

_Merlinie... on chyba nie... zapomniał jak się czyta?! Może po traumie, jaką przeżył w Azkabanie? A może jest wycieńczony?_

Przyjrzała mu się uważniej, lecz nie dostrzegła ani drżenia dłoni, ani przyspieszonego oddechu, czy spoconego czoła. I wtedy Severus przewrócił stronę, nie patrząc na talerz, wymacał widelec i ściągnął mocno brwi i wreszcie do niej dotarło. On czytał i równocześnie starał się wszystko analizować!

To sprawiło, że Hermiona nabrała nadziei, że może nadal będzie chciał jej jakoś pomóc w rozwiązaniu tej sprawy, więc czym prędzej wróciła do czytania, żeby przypomnieć sobie wszystkie fakty.

Gdy skończył dzisiejszego Proroka, przedyskutowali wszystko i na dłuższą chwilę zapadło ciężkie milczenie.

Na dźwięk jej głosu Severus odłożył ostatni numer, odsunął długie włosy z twarzy i oparł się łokciami o stół.

\- Z tym, że nikt nie powiedział otwarcie, że ta trucizna pojawiła się również u mugoli – dorzuciła dziewczyna.

Severus przez chwilę patrzył na nią w milczeniu. Zmusił się do przeczytania wszystkich artykułów, w tym Rity Skeeter i musiał przyznać, że sytuacja była dramatyczna.

Decyzja Shacklebolta, rzeczywiście bardzo mądra, miała również negatywne skutki, czego oczywiście należało się spodziewać w społeczeństwie, w którym, jego zdaniem, było więcej idiotów niż porządnych ludzi.

Część czarodziejów rzuciła się natychmiast do Gringotta wymieniać złoto na funty, żeby kupować jedzenie u mugoli. W rezultacie wartość pieniędzy czarodziejów poleciała ostro w dół, a to spotkało się z gwałtownymi protestami goblinów. Inni czarodzieje po prostu okradali mugolskie sklepy i magazyny i doszło do wielu przypadków jawnego używania magii wśród mugoli.

Niektórzy nie zadowalali się zaspokojeniem własnych potrzeb, ale pustoszyli pola uprawne i uprowadzali żywe zwierzęta, żeby następnie urządzać publiczne bicie i sprzedawać świeże mięso za horrendalne ceny, które jednak nie odstraszały kupujących i niejednokrotnie dochodziło do rzucania klątw i pojedynków.

Ktoś rozpuścił plotkę, że niektóre mugolskie napoje mogły zawierać truciznę, bo woda była pobierana z tych samych źródeł, co ta czarodziejska, nie zalecana przez Ministerstwo, więc już następnego dnia wszędzie pokazało się pełno podróbek wody Aquamagic.

I oczywiście jak grzyby po deszczu, pojawili się sprzedawcy „uniwersalnych antidotów"; rozkładali swoje kramiki nie tylko na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, ale i na Pokątnej, Krętej i w Hogsmeade i oferowali „antidota" za dwadzieścia galeonów butelka. Jak donosił Prorok, większość z nich była po prostu zwykłą wodą.

Ludzie zaczęli unikać siebie nawzajem, nie przyjmowali żadnego poczęstunku od innych, zaś niektórzy pacjenci w Klinice otwarcie odmawiali jedzenia i picia.

\- Wiesz, czy u mugoli nadal pojawiają się jakieś nowe przypadki otruć?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, ale postanowiła nie mówić mu, że od wtorku, gdy odkryła jego porwanie, żyła jakby w innym świecie. Severus nie cierpiał litości i współczucia, a z pewnością tak by odczytał jej postępowanie.

\- Tak się zastanawiam... O co mu chodzi? – pokręciła bezradnie głową. - Na początku sądziliśmy, że ma coś przeciw mugolom, ale teraz zaczął truć również czarodziejów. Ofiary są zarówno wśród tych czystej krwi, jak i półkrwi i mugolskiego pochodzenia. Umierają dzieci, kobiety i mężczyźni... Wszystkie klasy i każda płeć.

Severus nie odpowiedział, więc przygryzła usta i dodała niepewnie:

\- A może to jakiś wariat? Który nienawidzi wszystkich, na całym świecie?

\- Wariat? Nie przypuszczam – zaoponował natychmiast Severus. – To jest zbyt... przemyślane. Zbyt dobrze zorganizowane. Wariat zaatakowałby raz, może dwa. I popełniłby przy tym tyle błędów, że bardzo szybko by go złapali. Ten ktoś podkłada truciznę wśród mugoli i czarodziejów i nie zostawia śladów. Jest nieuchwytny.

\- Myślisz... że mu o coś chodzi?

Severus potaknął i dopił wystygłą zupełnie herbatę.

\- Owszem. Opracował sobie jakiś plan i go realizuje. I tylko nie wiemy, w jakim miejscu tego planu akurat jesteśmy.

Zabrzmiało to tak, że Hermionę przeszły dreszcze. Za dzień, dwa, skończy im się jedzenie i co zrobią? Jeśli będą mieć szczęście, przez jakiś czas unikną trucizny, ale prędzej czy później na nią trafią... Tak jak wszyscy inni dookoła.

Z tym, że oni mieli szczęście. Mieli antidotum. Tylko jedną fiolkę, ale to zawsze było coś.

\- Nie rozumiem tylko jednego – odezwała się ponurym tonem. – Jak ON może być pewien, że nie natrafi na zatrute jedzenie?

\- Całkiem możliwe, że zatruwa wyłącznie to, czego sam nie je. Pamiętaj, że my musimy unikać jedzenia wszystkiego, ale on doskonale wie, jakie produkty są zatrute.

\- A może dla bezpieczeństwa uwarzył sobie sporą dozę antidotum? Skoro umiał uwarzyć truciznę, to mógł zrobić sobie i antidotum.

Severus spojrzał na nią i raptem w głowie mignął mu cień jakiejś myśli i natychmiast uleciał, pozostawiając wrażenie, że powinien coś zrozumieć. Coś ważnego. Ale co?! Czuł, że był blisko. Już to miał!

_Skup się. Skup, a znajdziesz!_

Ale im bardziej próbował tę myśl uchwycić, tym bardziej się od niej oddalał. Zupełnie, jakby w ciemności coś się o niego otarło i natychmiast uciekło i teraz bardziej pamiętał, niż czuł, ulotne wrażenie dotyku na chłodnej skórze i nie mógł tego znaleźć.

_Co to mogło być..._

Dziewczyna chciała coś powiedzieć, ale machnął niecierpliwie ręką, żeby ją uciszyć, zamknął oczy i skupił się z całych sił.

_Może uwarzył sobie antidotum? Skoro umiał uwarzyć truciznę, mógł zrobić i antidotum... My musimy unikać jedzenia wszystkiego, ale on wie, jakie produkty są zatrute... A może uwarzył sobie antidotum...? Może zatruwa tylko to, czego nie je..._

Czuł, że krążył dookoła tego czegoś, ale nadal nie mógł tego złapać! Wrócił więc do ich rozmowy i pozwolił umysłowi zdecydować od czego zacząć. Prawie zawsze pierwszy pomysł jest tym właściwym, bo podsuwa go nam podświadomość.

_Może uwarzył sobie antidotum? Możliwe. Ale musiał to zrobić, kiedy Woda Księżycowa jeszcze była dostępna... JESZCZE BYŁA dostępna? Bo potem zabrakło. Nawet u Powella. A przecież zawsze była dostępna! Czemu nagle jej zabrakło? I czemu wszędzie? To trochę tak, jakby ktoś wykupił wszystko, co było... Ale czemu? Przecież to musiałoby kosztować majątek..._

_Czyżby to zrobił morderca? Specjalnie? Żeby nas powstrzymać od warzenia antidotum? Nas – mnie, czy nas – wszystkich wytwórców?_

_W takim razie nikomu nie uda się tego zrobić... Jeśli komuś by się udało..._

I nagle przypomniało mu się, że przecież Shacklebolt ofiarowywał wynalazcy antidotum góry złota! I uproszczoną procedurę szóstej Kropli! Przede wszystkim to! Marzenie każdego wytwórcy eliksirów! Równe marzeniom o ponownym stworzeniu Kamienia Filozoficznego!

Raptownie w głowie po prostu eksplodowały mu pomysły, jeden po drugim, tak szybko, że aż nie nadążał za nimi wszystkimi!

_Czyżby któryś z nich specjalnie wywołał falę otruć?! Żeby potem wynaleźć antidotum? Którego nikt inny nie mógł wynaleźć?! Specjalnie o to zadbał, wykupił całą Wodę Księżycową, jedyny składnik, którego nie można było zastąpić! Minister obiecał procedurę szóstej Kropli... Właśnie dlatego czekał i pozwolił ludziom umierać! Żeby doprowadzić do paniki! Bo przecież Shacklebolt nie miał wyboru!!! A mugole? Po co w tym mugole???_

\- Żeby przetestować truciznę! Ten łajdak wpierw przetestował truciznę na mugolach, a kiedy się upewnił, że działa jak trzeba... Przetestował na nich antidotum! To dlatego przeżyli tamci ludzie w Dublinie!

\- ... Słuch... Kto?!

Severus otworzył raptownie oczy i zorientował się, że mówił na głos. A dziewczyna patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ale nie umiał się opanować, nie teraz! Wiedział, że miał rację, był tego całkowicie pewien!

\- Dostałaś listę zamówień z Carcassonne? – spytał i zaczął pospiesznie wyjaśniać. - Mordercą jest jeden z wytwórców eliksirów! Wynalazł truciznę i antidotum i przetestował jedno i drugie na mugolach. A potem zaczął podawać ją w naszym świecie, wywołał panikę i zmusił tym Ministerstwo do specjalnych ustępstw. A nawet gdyby nie zaproponowali szóstej Kropli, jako wynalazca antidotum, zapewniłby sobie sławę i wyeliminowałby całkowicie konkurencję. I to on wykupił cały zapas Wody Księżycowej, żeby być pewnym, że tylko on będzie mógł je „odkryć"!

Hermiona kiwnęła gwałtownie głową, nadążając za jego wyjaśnieniami. Potrzebowali tylko listy i już wiedzieli, kim jest morderca!

\- Nie wiem, czy ta lista już przyszła, ale powinna! Ja jej nie dostanę, ale Gawain obiecał poprosić Oktawię Banks i mi ją dać! – Hermiona zerwała się z krzesła i... zaklęła pod nosem. – Dziś jest niedziela!

Severus również wstał.

\- Wyślij do niego Patronusa! Niech nam da tę listę! Natychmiast!

.

Hogsmeade, Dworek Rufusa Haehnera

12:00

 

Tym razem spotkanie odbyło się w mniejszym gronie. Na apel Stefana Tylora, Rufus ściągnął jego, Alex, Powella, Beena i Jenkinsa do swojego dworku i wszyscy usiedli na miękkich krzesłach dookoła niewielkiego stolika. Tym razem nikt nie poczęstował się ani jakimkolwiek alkoholem, ani nawet wodą, co doskonale obrazowało paranoję, w jaką wpadli wszyscy czarodzieje.

\- Prosiłem Rufusa, żeby ściągnął tylko was, a nie również tych bęcwałów od babcinych nalewek na mugolskim alkoholu – odezwał się Tylor, pochylając się do przodu i opierając ręce na kolanach. – Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Dam sobie różdżkę przełamać, że każde z was odkryło, że do antidotum potrzeba Wody Księżycowej, której nigdzie nie ma. Więc pytanie: co robimy? Czy to cholerstwo można czymś zastąpić?

\- Udało ci się skontaktować jakoś ze Snape'em? – zapytał natychmiast Powell.

\- Jak by mi się udało, to bym pewnie teraz tańczył dookoła parującego kociołka – odparł ironicznie Tylor. – Miałeś rację, sukinsyn nie odpowiada na sowy.

Alex zacisnęła usta, słysząc przekleństwa, ale Tylor nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Nagle nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Rufus.

\- Na jakim etapie dodaje się tę Wodę?

Wszyscy chwilę patrzyli po sobie, w końcu odezwał się Tylor.

\- Sporo przed połową. Możemy zacząć warzyć bazę, ale daleko nie zajdziemy.

\- A jaki jest następny składnik?

\- Syrop z trzminorka.

Rufus znał się całkiem dobrze na warzeniu eliksirów, więc wiedział, że syrop ma zasadowe pH. Bardzo rzadko dodawało się dwa składniki o podobnym pH jeden po drugim. I domyślał się, że chodziło nie tylko o zbilansowanie straszliwie kwaśnej wydzieliny z korniczaka.

\- Więc co jest z tą Wodą takiego, że nie można dać zwykłej?

\- Tu nie chodzi o odczyn, ale o energię – odezwała się Alex. – Światło słoneczne znacznie zmniejsza energię wody i zarazem osłabia uzdrawiające działanie wszelkich eliksirów. Zaś światło księżyca jest tylko jego odbiciem. Woda Księżycowa wystawiona jest na światło księżyca noc przed i noc po całkowitym zaćmieniu, więc jest niesamowicie bogata w energię.

\- A ta trucizna jest tak silna, że prócz dodatkowego składnika potrzebna jest niesamowita energia, żeby pokonać jej działanie – dodał Jenkins.

\- Kiedy jest najbliższe całkowite zaćmienie?

\- W połowie maja, więc pod koniec czerwca powinniśmy już ją mieć, ale oczywiście pod warunkiem, że te dwie noce będą bezchmurne – wyjaśniła natychmiast Alex.

\- Właśnie dlatego to dziadostwo jest tak drogie – dorzucił Tylor.

Rufus zaklął cicho pod nosem.

\- Dokładnie – podsumował Powell.

Alex strzepnęła jakiś paproch z rękawa sukni i odruchowo poprawiła odwinięty mankiet.

\- Czy są jakieś inne składniki, które mają dużo energii? Może dałoby radę zmodyfikować całkowicie recepturę? Wiecie, o co mi chodzi. Choćby zastąpić strączki wnykopieńki figą abisyńską... choć pewnie trzeba byłoby dodać odrobinę akonitu...

Been pochylił się ku reszcie i kiwnął głową.

\- Może akurat niekoniecznie figę abisyńską, Alex, ale widzę, co chce pani powiedzieć. Bardzo dobry pomysł. Zróbmy listę wszystkich składników i wypiszmy obok wszystkie, które mają podobne właściwości, na tym samym stadium warzenia.

\- Można byłoby też spróbować nasycić energią porcelanowe czy diamentowe noże do cięcia – dodał Rufus. – To nie wpływałoby zupełnie na skład antidotum, a może zastąpiłoby energię Wody Księżycowej?

\- Masz gdzieś tablicę i kredę? – spytał Powell. – Nie będziemy się bawić w pisanie na pergaminie, potem ciężko poprawiać, tablica będzie lepsza.

Rufus natychmiast wstał i skinął na resztę.

\- Oczywiście. Chodźmy do mojej Pracowni, ale nie przejmujcie się... nieładem – uśmiechnął się wstydliwie.

Alex posłała mu pocieszające spojrzenie.

\- Proszę się nie przejmować. Mamy poważniejszą sprawę na głowie, niż ocenianie pańskiego porządku.

Wszyscy zeszli do piwnicy, usiedli przy stole zastawionym dziesiątkami zlewek, pustych fiolek, butelek i słoików, a Tylor zaczął pisać na dużej, czarnej tablicy listę składników.

.

Klinika Św. Munga

Gabinet Naczelnego Uzdrowiciela

12:00

 

Mathias zostawił Ang z Neumannem i aportował się do Kliniki po doktor Roberts. Do tej pory kobieta powinna zapoznać się z magicznymi warunkami i umieć powiedzieć, czego brakuje, żeby można było zastosować w Klinice mugolskie leczenie. I poza tym nie chciał ryzykować jej życiem i pozwolić jej jeść czegoś w czarodziejskim świecie.

Aportował się na tyłach Kliniki, prawie wbiegł tylną klatką schodową na pierwsze piętro i nie zwalniając, podszedł do drzwi i zastukał głośno.

\- Proszę wejść! – dobiegł go cichy głos.

Pchnął drzwi i podszedł się przywitać z przełożonym. I pierwszy raz miał na twarzy cień uśmiechu.

\- No i jak? – spytał Carpenter. – Siadaj, wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się za chwilę przewrócić.

Mathias rozsiadł się wygodnie i pokiwał kilka razy głową, łapiąc oddech.

\- Mogą nam pomóc... Co prawda będą musieli jakoś sprowadzić tu trochę ich sprzętu..., musimy jeszcze porozmawiać z doktor Roberts... żeby się upewnić. Ale profesor Neumann uważa, że się uda.

Carpenter spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Kiedy mogą zacząć?

\- Niestety to trochę potrwa – cień uśmiechu natychmiast znikł z twarzy Mathiasa i pojawił się bolesny grymas. – Będą mogli zacząć jutro rano. Dziś muszą zebrać wszystko, co potrzebne, nie umiem ci powiedzieć, co.

Carpenter nie odpowiedział, tylko spuścił głowę, więc Mathias wyprostował się, zaniepokojony.

\- Sergiuszu...? Co się dzieje? – spytał, czując, jak przyspiesza mu serce.

\- Mathias... bardzo mi przykro, ale...

\- Ale...???!

\- Wczoraj wieczorem przyjęli na Oddział Harry'ego. I Ginny Weasley. Wiem, że ich dobrze znasz...

Mathias aż się zachłysnął.

\- Merlinie...!!! W jakim są stanie...?!  _Merlinie, niech to będzie dopiero początek... Niech ich tylko pobolewa głowa..._

\- Nie przeżyją do rana.

Mathias wczepił ręce we włosy, szarpnął nimi i zawył zdławionym głosem.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział Carpenter i przechyliwszy się ku niemu, poklepał go po ramieniu. – Jeśli to może cię w jakiś sposób pocieszyć... Kazałem dobrze się nimi zająć.

\- Muszę ich zobaczyć – stwierdził głucho Mathias. – Gdzie leżą? Na moim Oddziale?

\- Tak. Idź, a ja ściągnę doktor Roberts.

Mathias nie odpowiedział, tylko wypadł z gabinetu i pognał na górę. Musiał sam się przekonać, inaczej nigdy nie uwierzy!!!

Jednak gdy przesunął nad nimi różdżką, umarła resztka nadziei, którą jeszcze miał. Część ich narządów wewnętrznych zaczęła już się rozpuszczać, powodując krwotoki w jamie brzusznej. Póki co, płuca były jeszcze w całości, ale w żołądku odkrył już niewielkie skrzepy. Niedługo zaczną wymiotować, więc nie będzie już można ich pogrążyć we śnie i zostanie już tylko eliksir przeciwbólowy i Imperius. I bolesna świadomość nadchodzącego końca.

Podniósł się powoli i jak w transie zszedł na dół, do biura przesyłek zewnętrznych, wybrał dwie sowy i napisał dwa krótkie liściki. Jeden do Gawaina Robardsa, drugi do Hermiony.

Wiedział, że dziewczyna była zmuszona się ukrywać, ale musiała wiedzieć. To było wszystko, co mógł zrobić – i dla niej, i dla nich. I dla siebie.


	26. Rozdział 26

Derby,

Na południe od Howden Dam

O tej samej porze

 

 

Peter starał się nie zwracać uwagi na miarowy warkot, coś, co przesuwało się rytmicznie po szybie przed nim i hałas dobiegający gdzieś z przodu. Dla pewności złapał się kurczowo lewą ręką niewygodnego uchwytu i zmusił do radosnego uśmiechu. Siedzący obok niego mężczyzna przechylił się do tyłu, sięgnął po kolejne piwo i „auto” zatańczyło na drodze.

\- Nie bój się, Jasiu! – zapewnił go natychmiast. – Ze mną!!! jeszcze nigdy nikomu nic się nie SStało, mówiem ci! Jesteś tu bezpieczny, jak u pana Boga za piecem! Chcesz jeszcze jedno? Strzel sobie, mówię ci, towar, że tylko chlać!

Mężczyzna, który nazywał siebie Basem, miał długie, grube, zmechacone strąki włosów na głowie, ciemne okulary i co najgorsze, był niemal zupełnie pijany. Do tego ciągle palił coś, co miało słodkawy, ziołowy zapach.

Bas zobaczył Petera na drodze i zaproponował go podrzucić dokądkolwiek ten chce, pomógł wejść do „auta" i „zapiąć pasy", dowodząc, że to bardzo ważne zabezpieczenie. Gdyby coś się stało, pasy miały go utrzymać w miejscu, bo się nie rozpinały.

Co prawda Peterowi wydawało się strasznie głupie, żeby usiąść w małej puszce, która leciała po drodze i przypiąć się czymś, co miało się nie rozpiąć, jeśli coś by się stało, ale nie dyskutował, tylko pozwolił mu zapiąć je na sobie.

\- No to wiesz WREeszcie, gdzie jedziemy? Bo ja, Jasiu kochany, zawiozę cię WSZĘDZIE!!!, ale to musi być gdzieś. Rozumiesz, jak nie ma GDZIEŚ, to się nie da rRady dojechać.

\- Do Londynu – powtórzył już chyba dziesiąty raz Peter.

\- A! Do Londynu! To TRZEBA był-mówić od razu! Bo ja skręciłem nie tam, gdzie trzeba! Zupełnie jak kobiety! Jasiu, ja ci zdradzę SeeKRET taki, ale nie mów nikomu, bo to wiesz... – Bas zaciągnął się mocno i wydmuchnął obłok dymu. – Kobiety są GUPIE, bo mają długie włosy. A my, mężczyźni, rozumiesz, MSimy trzymać się razem. Dlatego ja dla ciebie Wszstko, mordo moja kochana! Weź mi orzeszki, z tyłu leżą, do dobrego piwka pasują. Więc powiedz mi wreszcie, bo ja ciągle nie wiem???! Gdzie jedziemy?

Ogłupiony miarowym warkotem, bredzeniem pijaka obok i dziwnym dymem, Peter spróbował posłusznie odnaleźć orzeszki.

Z początku chciał stąd jakoś uciec, ale ilekroć tylko odsunął od siebie pasy, te natychmiast zaciskały się na nim na nowo. Po kilku próbach machnął ręką i postanowił wytrzymać.

W końcu Bas miał go zawieźć do Londynu, a poza tym był pewien, że Tylor i Gratus już go szukają. Wszędzie. Ale na pewno nie w tej ruchomej puszce.

.

Spinner's End

12:15

 

\- Albo przestaniesz ciągle kręcić się w kółko, albo ci pomogę – sarknął Severus do Hermiony, która bez ustanku krążyła między kominkiem i kanapą.

\- Gdzie możemy się z nim spotkać? – odparła Hermiona, zatrzymując się, żeby na niego popatrzeć. W ogóle nie dotarło do niej, że cokolwiek powiedział. – W Cokeworth, czy też po prostu tuż przed twoim domem?

Severus nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zdradzać Aurorowi choćby przybliżonej lokalizacji jego domu, więc zaprzeczył.

\- W Manchester.

\- Ale to daleko! Tu byłoby prościej! – zaoponowała Hermiona i ruszyła w stronę kominka.

Severus smagnął różdżką i dziewczyna z jękiem wylądowała na fotelu.

\- Pragnąłbym ci przypomnieć, że mówiłem niedawno, że jesteśmy u mnie i to ja tu decyduję – powiedział niskim głosem. – Więc siedź tu i się nie ruszaj. I byłoby niezmiernie miło, gdybyś również oszczędziła mi twojej bezsensownej gadaniny.

Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę i powstrzymała odpowiedź, która cisnęła się jej na usta. Że kilka dni temu nie przeszkadzało mu, że się odzywała.

Severus odwrócił od niej wzrok i przesunął wąskim palcem po czarnej różdżce i w tym momencie ze ściany wyskoczył srebrzysty niedźwiedź, przysiadł przed nimi i odezwał się głosem Gawaina Robardsa.

\- Niestety nie mogę pani dostarczyć listy zamówień z Carcassonne, bo zwróciłem ją już pani Banks. Poza tym z uwagi na niebezpieczeństwo, sprawą zajmować się mogą tylko i wyłącznie wyszkoleni Aurorzy. Ale mogę panią zapewnić, że wczoraj osobiście zapoznałem się z tą listą i nie znalazłem w niej nic niepokojącego.

Po czym jednym susem wypadł przez okno.

Hermionie na krótką chwilę po prostu zabrakło oddechu i aż zagotowała się ze złości. Byli już tuż, tuż, o wyciągnięcie ręki, i znów z powodu jakiegoś absurdalnego pomysłu musieli szukać innego sposobu, żeby pójść dalej!  _Umierają ludzie! Więc przestańcie wymyślać głupoty, ale pospieszcie się!!!_

\- Do jasnej cholery! – rąbnęła pięścią w oparcie fotela. - To jest CHO-RE!

Severus wykrzywił się w grymasie wściekłości.  _Dobrze powiedziane._

\- Musimy mu wszystko wytłumaczyć! – kontynuowała dziewczyna. - Spotkajmy się jak najszybciej w Ministerstwie! Niech nam ją da....! Expecto Patronum!

\- Expelliarmus! – Severus złapał jej różdżkę i nie zwracając uwagi na srebrzystą wydrę, która pojawiła się tuż obok, przechylił się gwałtownie ku niej. – Powiem to ostatni raz, Granger! Nie ty tu decydujesz! Niech to wreszcie trafi do twojej pustej...

\- Nie możemy czekać... – zaprotestowała Hermiona, wciskając się w oparcie fotela.

\- Nie przerywaj mi! Nic nikomu nie będziesz tłumaczyć. Czy to jasne?

Nie zamierzał Robardsa o nic prosić. Skoro ten zdecydował się odsunąć ich od tej sprawy, na pewno nie zmieni zdania. I nawet jeśli dowie się, o co chodzi, nie pozwoli im się tym zająć. I spieprzy sprawę, tak, jak zawsze pieprzyli wszystko Aurorzy.  _Chyba, że zajmie się tym Hermiona Granger._

Hermiona zerwała się z fotela.  _Jeśli nie chce ci pomóc, to niech się wypcha!_

\- Idę na Grimmauld Place!

Kolejne smagnięcie różdżką i znów coś pociągnęło ją i wbiło w fotel.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że tam nie pójdziesz.

\- Severus, nie mogę tak po prostu czekać do poniedziałku! – szarpnęła się, rzucając mu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.

\- Zamknij się i słuchaj! Wiesz, jak Banks zabezpiecza swój gabinet?

Hermiona, która już się spięła, żeby znów spróbować wstać, zamarła.

\- Nie... Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież jestem... byłam tylko zewnętrznym pracownikiem cywilnym Ministerstwa! – fuknęła i widząc ostrzegawczy błysk w jego czarnych oczach, nakazała sobie spokój. – Ale Harry opowiadał mi, że niektóre biura są zamykane tylko Colloportusem.

Słuchający jej uważnie Severus skrzywił się.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby Banks nie chroniła swojego biura. Może robią tak pracownicy Biura Rejestracji i Usług, ale na pewno nie ona.

Spojrzał na przetarty dywan, próbując sobie przypomnieć wszystkie środki ostrożności, które obowiązywały obecnie w Ministerstwie. Wciąż można się było do niego dostać, ale wewnętrzny system bezpieczeństwa rozpoznawał automatycznie czarodzieja po różdżce i odnotowywał w specjalnych Rejestrach kto, gdzie i o której wszedł i wyszedł do budynku. Wydział Bezpieczeństwa mógł również monitorować przemieszczanie się czarodziejów wewnątrz Ministerstwa, ale przypuszczalnie w ciągu dnia pracy ten nadzór był wyłączony. Z tym, że dziś była niedziela, więc w jakikolwiek sposób by nie weszli i gdziekolwiek by nie poszli, wyjdą na Rejestrach Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa.

_Ale odkryją to najwcześniej dopiero w poniedziałek. I tylko Hermiona Granger wyjdzie, ty masz drugą różdżkę. Więc pieprzyć to._

\- No więc? – ponagliła go Hermiona.

Severus drgnął gwałtownie i wrócił do rzeczywistości.

\- To, że Banks rzuciła jakieś osłony na swój gabinet, wcale nie oznacza, że nie mogę ich złamać. Nie chcą dać nam tej listy, więc weźmiemy ją sobie sami.

\- Teraz?! – jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przypływie nagłej nadziei.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą ci się spieszyło.

\- Oczywiście, że mi się spieszy! – Hermiona zerwała się z fotela i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – Moja różdżka.

\- Pod warunkiem, że odtąd będziesz mnie słuchać. We wszystkim.

Hermiona zawahała się i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Na szczęście czasami cię nie słuchałam.  _I tylko dlatego teraz jeszcze żyjesz i jesteś wolny._

Oboje chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, każde z nich najwyraźniej myśląc o chwili, gdy kazała mu się nie poddać i mieć nadzieję.

W końcu Severus niechętnie potaknął i oddał jej różdżkę.

\- Wszystko, co robisz, ma być przemyślane. Żadnych głupot – uśmiechnęła się na to, więc postanowił sprowadzić ją z piedestału. – Chodź, przebierzesz się.

\- ...Przebiorę?

\- Przestań zadawać ciągle te idiotyczne pytania – fuknął i ruszył do swojej sypialni. – Przebierzesz. Zanim zjawimy się w Ministerstwie, wypijemy wielosokowy.

Tłumiąc kolejne kilka pytań, Hermiona ruszyła za nim. Ale gdy wepchnął jej w ręce męską bieliznę, skarpetki, długie męskie spodnie i dużą, męską koszulę i marynarkę, wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

\- Mam się przemienić... w mężczyznę???

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba nie posądzasz mnie o to, że przemieniałem się w kobiety? Rusz głową. Mam tylko męskie włosy do wielosokowego. Mężczyzn, którzy byli mniej więcej mojej postury.

Hermiona wyobraziła sobie siebie z wąsami... i nie tylko z wąsami, i zawahała się.

\- Poza tym – dodał Severus, uśmiechając się zjadliwie – skoro kiedyś miałaś durny pomysł przemieniać się w kota, przemianę w mężczyznę uznasz chyba za mniej... krępującą.

Dziewczyna posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie, niemal wydarła mu ubranie i zadarłszy głowę do góry, ruszyła do łazienki.

_Przecież pani Pomfrey mówiła, że nikomu nie powie!!! Więc skąd on wie, do jasnej cholery?!_

Zdjęła stanik, przebrała się w o wiele za duże ubranie i postanowiła na wszelki wypadek skorzystać z toalety.

.

Pięć minut później przytrzymując sobie w pasie spodnie, Hermiona wrzuciła do szklanki pełnej gęstego błota długi jasny włos. Eliksir zapienił się gwałtownie i niemal w jednej chwili stał się jasno-różowawą wodą.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to był naprawdę facet? – spytała Severusa, który stał koło niej, już przemieniony w młodego chłopaka o długich, brązowych włosach, roześmianych zielonych oczach i zawadiackim wąsiku.

\- Rusz się, nie mam całego dnia – parsknął natychmiast.

\- Zacznij się uśmiechać, bo cię poznają – poradziła mu Hermiona, wypiła spory łyk i zamarła w oczekiwaniu.

Eliksir miał słodkawy smak. Tylko tyle udało się jej stwierdzić, bo raptownie wszystkie wnętrzności zakotłowały się w niej dziko i mimo woli puściła szklankę i złapała się za brzuch. Nie miała nawet czasu odetchnąć, gdy zesztywniały jej wszystkie kończyny, a potem przeszył ją tak ostry ból, że aż oczy zaszły jej łzami... i nagle wszystko się skończyło.

Otworzyła oczy i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę. Była duża, żylasta i... obca. Sięgnęła do twarzy i natychmiast wyczuła wąsy i brodę...  _Merlinie...!!! Jestem mężczyzną....!_

\- Witam, panie Henry Parker.

Zielone oczy wyglądały tym razem naprawdę na roześmiane, więc nie odważyła się sięgnąć gdzie indziej, żeby się upewnić, tylko wykrzywiła się w grymasie obrzydzenia.

\- No już – warknęła niskim basem i złapała się za usta. Chciała dodać, że ona tym bardziej nie miała całego dnia, ale jej głos ją przeraził.

Severus odłożył na stół swoją różdżkę i wziął drugą, którą od dawna często się posługiwał i która zapamiętała jego magię, po czym przywołał szkatułkę z proszkiem Fiuu. Przez chwilę co prawda planował dostać się do Ministerstwa zewnętrzną windą, ale ponieważ dziewczyna musiała się ukrywać i każde wyjście, czy to do magicznego, czy mugolskiego świata, nawet w przebraniu stanowiło ryzyko, postanowił skorzystać z sieci Fiuu. Obszary chronione Zaklęciem Fideliusa oznaczone były jako nienanoszalne i nikt nie mógł odkryć, skąd przybyli. Normalnie mimo to nie zdecydowałby się jej użyć, ale tym razem mógł zrobić wyjątek.

Sypnął niewielką garść proszku Fiuu w wygasłe już palenisko, natychmiast buchnęły w nim zielone płomienie i pokazał jej, że ma iść pierwsza.

\- Panowie przodem – rzucił ironicznie.

Hermiona odchrząknęła i wskakując w nie, zawołała:

\- Ministerstwo Magii!

Chwilę potem wyskoczyła w Atrium i odsunęła się pospiesznie, żeby zrobić miejsce Severusowi. Ten wyszedł z kominka kilka sekund później, otrzepał kurtkę i rozejrzał się.

Atrium wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, gdy było puste. Zaledwie kilka świecących kul płynęło leniwie w powietrzu, na ścianie zapalona była tylko co czwarta pochodnia i ciemna posadzka oraz ciemna błyszcząca boazeria sprawiały strasznie ponure wrażenie. Sufit też był ciemny – najwyraźniej w czasie weekendu znikały złote symbole i tylko dzięki głębokiemu echu można się było domyślić, że był on wysoko nad głową. Nie widać było nawet fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa, z ciemności dobiegał tylko cichutki plusk wody.

\- Idziemy do wind – rzucił półgłosem do Hermiony.

Po raz pierwszy jazda na Poziom Drugi tak strasznie dłużyła się Hermionie. Na myśl, że już za chwilę będą WIEDZIEĆ, miała ochotę popchnąć to nieruchawe pudło!

No i sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, że jej ciało ją rozpraszało. Przeszkadzały jej długie ręce, nogi, drapała cholerna broda... I choć dopiero co była w łazience, miała wrażenie, że znów chce się jej sikać!

Doliczyła do dwudziestu, ale miała wrażenie, że to było dwadzieścia minut, a nie sekund. Winda zatrzymała się z gwałtownym szarpnięciem, rozległ się kobiecy głos i krata odsunęła się ze zgrzytem.

\- Poziom Drugi, z Urzędem Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, Kwaterą Główną Aurorów i Służbami...

Hermiona wyskoczyła pierwsza i... dosłownie wpadła na strażnika, który wyłonił się z prawej strony!

\- Och!  _Cholerny świat!!!!_

Zaskoczony mężczyzna dał dwa kroki do tyłu, potarł czoło i uniósł przed siebie różdżkę.

\- Wy dwaj. Co tutaj robicie?

Severus jednym ruchem ręki odsunął mu różdżkę na bok.

\- Dzień dobry. Mamy coś do załatwienia w Biurze. Henry, biegiem, Marcus nie będzie czekał!

Hermiona, która również pocierała twarz, w którą wbił się boleśnie daszek strażniczej czapki, ruszyła przed siebie, lecz Strażnik zastąpił jej drogę.

\- Stop, panowie! Kim jesteście i gdzie chcecie iść. Jak was znajdę na liście zapowiedzianych, to was wpuszczę, a jak nie, to grzecznie wrócicie do siebie i poczekacie spokojnie na jutro.

Wyglądał na wyjątkowo pewnego siebie, więc Severus uznał, że trzeba go trochę onieśmielić.

\- Może lepiej niech PAN grzecznie wróci do siebie i poczeka spokojnie, aż stąd wyjdziemy. I to prędko, bo się nam spieszy.

\- Nazwiska poproszę – Strażnik wyciągnął z kieszeni listę i Hermiona poczuła, że nie może przełknąć śliny, a duże dłonie pocą się jej straszliwie.

\- Do jasnej cholery – warknął Severus. – Schowaj ten papier, człowieku! Są ludzie, których nie znajdziesz na żadnej liście!

Starszy mężczyzna zawahał się wyraźnie i rzucił odruchowo wzrokiem w głąb długiego korytarza prowadzącego do Sekcji M I Trx, która siała postrach wśród całego personelu Ministerstwa.

\- Dokładnie – strzelił palcami Severus. – Widzę, że zrozumiałeś. Więc znikaj, bo nie lubię powtarzać!

I nie zwracając już na niego uwagi, ruszył ciemnym korytarzem. Hermiona natychmiast pospieszyła za nim.

Wydział Regulacji i Autoryzacji był z zupełnie innej strony, więc gdy tylko usłyszeli zgrzyt kraty i szczęknięcie łańcuchów, Severus obejrzał się przez ramię i zatrzymał się.

\- Poszedł już.

Hermiona wydała z siebie długie, przeciągłe westchnienie ulgi.

\- Merlinie – odezwała się i słysząc basowy głos, natychmiast dodała szeptem. – To było genialne! Już się bałam, że nas stąd wyrzuci!

\- Więc gdzie dokładnie jest gabinet Banks? – nie skomentował tego. – Prowadź, tylko szybko, zanim ten dureń zacznie nas szukać i odkryje, że w ciągu nocy przereorganizowali całe Ministerstwo.

Hermiona nie znała żadnych skrótów, więc na wszelki wypadek wróciła do holu z windami i stamtąd bez problemów trafiła przed drzwi gabinetu Oktawii Banks.

\- To tu – pokazała mu solidne, czarne drzwi, zamknięte na ozdobną, złotą klamkę.

\- Stań za mną – rozkazał jej. – I się nie odzywaj.

Ignorując jej minę, podszedł do drzwi, położył na nich lewą rękę, a prawą delikatnie stuknął w nie różdżką.

\- Ostendus – wyszeptał i przymknął oczy.

W pierwszej chwili nie wyczuł nic i już zdążył się zdziwić, gdy drewno w miejscu, które dotykał, ogrzało się gwałtownie, ciepło wniknęło w jego dłoń i powoli wspięło się wzdłuż całej ręki, aż do ramienia, a potem wśliznęło się do jego głowy.

Było pełno rozmaitych zaklęć, którymi można było zamknąć pomieszczenia. Niektóre polegały na wzniesieniu magicznej bariery, inne, o wiele bardziej prymitywne, na ustawieniu magicznej klatki, były też zaklęcia tworzące pustostan, częściowo zmieniające wymiar, zakrzywiające rzeczywistości, dematerializujące dany obszar, czy też po prostu chroniące go tarczą.

Ostendus było zaklęciem ujawniającym. Nie ujawniało oczywiście hasła czy nie przenosiło w inny wymiar... po prostu pozwalało odkryć, jakim rodzajem zaklęcia się posłużono, bazując się na zasadzie czaru odbitego. Magia zawsze pozostawiała po sobie ślady i trzeba było tylko umieć je znaleźć i poprawnie odczytać.

Robił to już wiele razy, więc wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Tym razem wyczuł wyraźnie silne drgania drewna, które powtarzały się rytmicznie – przypływały i odpływały, po czym znów wracały, w tym samym rytmie i z tą samą siłą. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, żeby się upewnić, ale nic się nie zmieniło.

To eliminowało wszelkie zmiany przestrzeni za drzwiami, bo w takim przypadku drgania w końcu by zanikły, nie mogąc się od niej odbić. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się rozluźnić, i odniósł wrażenie, że wyczuł ją za drzwiami.

\- Teraz będzie dla ciebie zdecydowanie lepiej, jeśli nie będziesz patrzeć – powiedział do dziewczyny.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo zaklęcia, które teraz muszę rzucić, są z pogranicza czarnej magii. I przestań ciągle zadawać idiotyczne pytania.

Hermiona aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem z wrażenia.  _Czarnej magii??? Merlinie, on chce używać czarnej magii?_

Byli w Ministerstwie Magii, tuż koło Kwatery Głównej Aurorów, a on zamierzał posługiwać się czarną magią!!! A ona miała mu na to pozwolić!  _Boże, ty chyba oszalałaś już zupełnie..._

Przygryzła mocno usta i podrapała się po krótkiej, szczeciniastej brodzie i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że już dawno wyszli poza ramy tego, co KIEDYŚ uważała za normalne.

Mogła chociaż na to nie patrzeć!

\- Ja... będę pilnować. Jakby strażnik miał wrócić – bąknęła i nie czekając na odpowiedź, poszła w kierunku holu z windami.

Severus tylko wzruszył ramionami.  _I bardzo dobrze, nie będzie przeszkadzać._

Wskazał różdżką drzwi i wymruczał pierwsze, najłagodniejsze zaklęcie, które niszczyło magiczną klatkę.

\- Detruire praesidium protectus.

Różdżka zawibrowała i z jej końca wystrzelił czerwony strumień światła, którym przesunął po brzegach drzwi, jednak nic się nie stało.  _Czyli nie klatka._

Ponieważ magiczna bariera polegała na rozpoznawaniu magii u ludzi, którzy mieli prawo przez nią przejść, założył, że Banks jej nie używała. W Ministerstwie zawsze mogła zajść potrzeba wejścia do jej gabinetu, co Bariera wykluczała. Na pewno podała zaklęcie i hasło do rejestru Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa, mogła je co jakiś czas zmieniać, ale przecież nie mogła zapisać magii połowy pracowników Ministerstwa w Barierze, bo tworzenie jej zupełnie mijałoby się z celem. Dlatego też to musiała być tarcza.

Nie mając pojęcia, jak dokładnie Banks rzuciła Tarczę i nie chcąc ryzykować, że kobieta wykryje jego ingerencję, Severus postanowił zamrozić ją na krótki czas. Między innymi właśnie dlatego to zaklęcie trąciło czarną magią – pozwalało na zdjęcie czyichś osłon czasowo i nie pozostawiało żadnych śladów.

Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy i spróbował zebrać w sobie całą magię.

\- Tempus finite protego locus!

Nie wycelował dobrze i biały promień z różdżki ugodził w prawy dolny róg, więc błyskawicznie przesunął go na krawędź między futryną i drzwiami i pospiesznie, choć z uwagą, obrysował szczelinę. Tarcza stawiała tylko lekki opór, a śladem promienia ciągnęła się ognistoczerwona smuga, która gasła kilka sekund później, niczym ogon komety mknącej po nocnym niebie.

Wspiął się na czubki palców, żeby przejechać promieniem po górze drzwi, zjechał na sam dół i przeciągnął nim po ziemi, aż do miejsca, w którym zaczął. Tam promień skoczył do przodu, nie zatrzymywany przez ochronną magię.

Dla pewności Severus dotknął drzwi wierzchem dłoni, gotów odskoczyć, gdyby go oparzyły, ale były tylko bardzo ciepłe.  _Nie ma się co dziwić, to tylko Biuro Autoryzacji, a nie gabinet Ministra, Wizengamot, biura Aurorów, czy tych durniów z Sekcji M I Trx!_

Nacisnął na klamkę i drzwi łagodnie się uchyliły.

\- To była czarna magia??? – spytała dziewczyna, wychylając się zza jego ramienia.

\- Mówiłaś, że miałaś pilnować. Czyżbym się przesłyszał?

Po wejściu do środka Severus zamknął swoim zaklęciem drzwi, rzucił Muffliato, zapalili światło i rozejrzeli się dookoła.

Biurko, komoda i szafka po przeciwnej stronie aż uginały się od sterty papierów.

\- Accio Lista zamówień z Carcassonne – wymówiła wyraźnie Hermiona, a gdy nic się nie stało, spróbowała inaczej. – Accio Liste des commandes de Carcassonne. Accio Rapport de vente de Carcassonne! Accio Réponse de Magasin Central d'Ingredients de Classe A et B pour Europe de l'Ouest !!!

Ale nic się nie działo!  _Cholera! A czego się spodziewałaś?_

\- Znasz francuski? – zdziwił się Severus.

Hermiona tylko kiwnęła głową i przeszła pospiesznie na drugą stronę dużego biurka.

\- Zacznij od komody, ja sprawdzę biurko. Oktawia nie lubi odkładać do szaf dokumentów spraw, które nie są załatwione do końca – wyjaśniła i zaczynając przekładać papiery, kontynuowała. – Jak coś odłoży, to o tym natychmiast zapomina i nie pomagają żadne przypominajki, magiczne karteczki, czy kalendarz. Dlatego tu jest tyle dokumentów na wierzchu. Szukaj grubej koperty, ewentualnie grubego pliku dokumentów, spiętych cal od lewego górnego rogu. Francuzi lubią pisać literki z zawijasami. Poza tym to będzie coś, czego nie zrozumiesz, więc od razu rzuci ci się w oczy.

Severus natychmiast zaczął przeglądać pierwszą stertę papierów po lewej i słuchając jej porad, zabrał się za drugą i za kolejną. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie przekopała się przez pokaźną kupkę na samym brzegu, odsunęła ją i wzięła się za sprawdzanie następnej i przez dłuższą chwilę słychać było tylko szelest odginanych i przesuwanych kartek pergaminu.

Spis wezwań na spotkanie otwierające Procedurę kwalifikacyjną dla jakiegoś wydawnictwa, kalendarz audytów i kontroli, listy upoważnionych do wręczania Nagród literackich, zasady korekt podręczników do szkół wyższych, prośba o wyrażenie zgody na odroczenie egzaminów sprawdzających pracowników alternatywnych placówek leczniczych, propozycja dziewięciu zakazanych magicznych stworzeń, jakieś ... coś...

\- MAM! – zawołał Severus. – Carcassonne! Raport de comąd...

Hermiona porzuciła stertę kopert i natychmiast do niego podskoczyła.

\- Wspaniale! Daj mi to! – wyrwała mu dokumenty i zaczęła pospiesznie czytać.

\- Kładź to na biurku!

Nie znał francuskiego, ale nazwy składników znał doskonale. Hermiona czym prędzej rozłożyła kartki na boki i oboje niemal wbili w nie nosy.

\- L'eau lunaire... l'eau lunaire... – sam już nie wiedział, które z nich szeptało, ani czyje palce sunęły po kartkach. – Tu!

\- Tu też!! – wydyszała Hermiona. – I tu... i tu...!

Ich palce przejechały po sąsiednich rubrykach i Severus zastygł w szoku i niedowierzaniu.

Wiedział, że zaskoczy go każde nazwisko. Znał tych ludzi, niektórych lepiej, niektórych gorzej i póki osoba mordercy pozostawała w strefie domysłów, mógł podejrzewać ich wszystkich. Ale teraz nie było już żadnych wątpliwości.

.

Dworek Rufusa Haehnera

13:10

 

Prócz zamiennych składników antidotum, na tablicy widniało pełno komentarzy i znaków zapytania, dotyczących ilości, czasu warzenia, czy samego procesu jako takiego. Po długich, burzliwych dyskusjach udało im się stworzyć alternatywną listę składników, ale nadal nie byli pewni, że antidotum będzie działać.

\- Uwarzyć to się je uwarzy, z tym nie widzę problemu, ale pytanie, czy będzie miało wystarczająco dużo mocy, żeby pokonać tę truciznę – westchnął Jenkins.

\- Nawet biorąc pod uwagę zaklęcia energetyczne rzucone na kociołek? – Tylor znów poczochrał się po głowie.

Rufus, spacerujący powoli od tablicy do drzwi i z powrotem, sięgnął po swój szklany kociołek i obejrzał go dokładnie.

\- Nawet jeśli rzucimy na niego więcej zaklęć, szkło po prostu ich nie przyjmie. Przy tych proporcjach doszło do przesycenia energią.

Been podszedł do tablicy i przyjrzał się jeszcze raz równaniom numerologicznym. Należały do Czwartej Wyższej Teorii Numerologicznej i były bardzo skomplikowane, więc w czasie liczenia przez Powella ledwo za nim nadążał.

\- Potrzeba kogoś, kto jest obdarzony wielką mocą. Rezultat warzenia będzie tym silniejszy, im więcej mocy ma warzący. I im bardziej skupiony jest na całym procesie.

Alex otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale niemal natychmiast je zamknęła i czerwieniąc się, spuściła głowę. Znając drażliwość kobiety, Rufus rozejrzał się, czy ktoś nie rzucił jakiegoś obraźliwego komentarza, ale wszyscy byli całkowicie pochłonięci równaniami i notatkami na tablicy i nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Alex, która teraz miała czerwone nawet uszy i... nagle zrozumiał! To było takie oczywiste!

Wszystko wiązało się z księżycem! Fazy księżyca miały wpływ nie tylko na wilkołaków, ale na wszystkie organizmy żywe! O ile w czasie pełni słabła odporność organizmu, zwiększało się ryzyko krwotoków i gorzej goiły się rany, o tyle w czasie nowiu ludzie mieli więcej energii, mocy i odporności.

Prócz wilkołaków najbardziej podatne na fazy księżyca były kobiety. Nie na darmo wszystkie pierwotne ludy wiązały menstruacje z nowiem! Nów był czasem oczyszczenia się i rozpoczęciem nowego cyklu.

Rufus przypomniał sobie nagle opowiadania zaprzyjaźnionego Indianina z Akademii Salem, który mówił mu, że wśród Indian kobiety, które mają okres, nazywane są „kobietami na księżycu". Nie uczestniczą w obrzędzie oczyszczania się dymem z szałwii, bo tego nie potrzebują. Są czyste. Są święte. Tak samo, jak nie potrzebują rytuału nabierania mocy, bo już ją mają. O wiele większą, niż cokolwiek czy ktokolwiek mógłby im ofiarować. Właśnie dlatego za dawnych czasów miesiączkujące kobiety nie pracowały, tylko spędzały czas w „comiesięcznym wigwamie", żeby ich krew mogła wsiąknąć w ziemię i w ten sposób mogły przekazać innym istotom żywym choć część ich mocy. Siły. ENERGII.

Jeśli ktokolwiek spośród nich miał większe szanse na uwarzenie antidotum, to kobieta, która miała akurat okres!

Poza tym mieli akurat niebywałe szczęście. Pełne zaćmienie księżyca wypadało już za kilka dni. Jeśli poda się chorym antidotum uwarzone przez miesiączkującą kobietę w czasie całkowitego zaćmienia, szansa na wyleczenie tych ludzi jest jeszcze większa!

Nagle Alex spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, ale zanim zdążył zareagować, kobieta złapała się za usta i zasłoniła dłońmi twarz.

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam was bardzo. Na chwilę! – rzuciła, zerwała się czym prędzej z krzesła i wypadła do korytarza. Jeszcze tylko przez chwilę słychać było stukot jej obcasów.

\- Co się jej ... – zaczął Powell i urwał nagle.

\- Rufus...? – Tylor uniósł do góry brwi i kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi. – Czyżby...?

Jenkins nie łapał, ale Been owszem.

\- Dokładnie. Panowie – potwierdził z naciskiem na „Panowie" Rufus.

\- Co „dokładnie"? – szepnął Jenkins do Beena.

Ten nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale sapnął i osunął się na oparcie.

\- Więc mamy kolejny problem. Kto ją zapyta, kiedy będzie miała okres – spojrzał wymownie na sufit.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie jest w ciąży – mruknął Powell, na co reszta posłała mu pełne politowania spojrzenia.

Tylor podszedł do tablicy i postukał palcem w równanie.

\- Nieważne, kiedy powinna go dostać. Nie możemy czekać. Trzeba będzie go jej wywołać eliksirem z krwawnika, i to natychmiast. Jak szybko on działa?

Żaden z nich nie miał większego doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie, ale w teorii kobiecy organizm powinien zareagować już po upływie paru godzin.

\- Rufus, łap ją i porozmawiajcie poważnie – zdecydował Tylor.

\- Dlaczego ja?!

\- Bo jesteśmy u ciebie. Poza tym my mamy co innego do roboty. Proponuję, żebyśmy czym prędzej zaczęli przygotowywać bazę do antidotum, im szybciej Alex zacznie warzyć, tym lepiej.

Gestem wskazał reszcie drzwi i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do Rufusa.

\- Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę.

Rufus niechętnie skinął głową, więc wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia.

\- Dam wam znać przez sowę. Gdzie będziecie?

Tylor obrzucił wszystkich krótkim spojrzeniem.

\- Może być u mnie, moje laboratorium jest zaledwie kilka kroków stąd. Co wy na to? Tim? Leoncjusz? Barby?

Tamci wymienili między sobą spojrzenia - widać było, że propozycja Tylora nie bardzo im odpowiada. Rufus bez trudu domyślił się, dlaczego.

Propozycja Ministra. Złoto i szósta Kropla dla tego, kto uwarzy antidotum. A w tej chwili Tylor bezsprzecznie był leaderem.

\- Chyba będzie najlepiej, jak zaczniecie je warzyć tu - wtrącił się. To było neutralne miejsce i nikt nie mógł czuć się faworyzowany. - Pójdę teraz porozmawiać z Alex, a wy nie ruszajcie się stąd.

Na twarzach trzech mężczyzn odmalowała się ulga, więc choć Tylor nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, Rufus kiwnął im głową, odchrząknął niepewnie i wyszedł do korytarza.

Alex stała na drugim końcu i spoglądała przez osnute pajęczynami okienko do jego magazynu ingrediencji i eliksirów. Rufus podszedł powoli i stanął obok, ale nie spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Alex... – przez chwilę szukał słów, których nagle mu zabrakło. – Nie chciałbym być nietaktowny, więc nie będę pytał wprost.

Po unoszącej się i opadającej gwałtownie piersi Alex mógł poznać, że kobieta płakała. Albo była zupełnie spanikowana.

\- Za... trzy tygodnie – szepnęła w końcu, odwracając od niego głowę.

Rufus skrzywił się strasznie i czym prędzej opanował.

\- Nie możemy tyle czekać. Najlepiej byłoby uwarzyć antidotum dokładnie w dniu całkowitego zaćmienia księżyca, czyli za kilka dni, ale nawet na to nie możemy czekać.

W odpowiedzi Alex tylko kiwnęła głową i otarła policzek wierzchem dłoni.

\- Zrobi to pani?

Przez chwilę kobieta nie odpowiadała i Rufus zmartwiał. Jak, do licha, miał ją przekonać, żeby wzięła ten cholerny eliksir, jeśli nie chciała?! Przecież jej nie zwiąże i nie wleje przemocą do ust!

\- Tak – odparła w końcu i dodała, wyraźnie starając się opanować, ale jej głos nadal drżał i rwał się. – Ale... pod jednym... warunkiem. Nikt... nie będzie... mnie widział.... zostawcie mnie. Niech nikt... na mnie... nie patrzy.

I wtuliła twarz w kąt i wybuchnęła płaczem.

Rufus nie ośmielił się nawet jej dotknąć. Przełknął z trudem ślinę i odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Oczywiście, Alex. Będzie pani warzyła sama, u siebie. Nikt z nas nie będzie pani przeszkadzał. Czy... mam odprowadzić panią do drzwi?

Pokręciła gwałtownie głową, więc skłonił się jej nisko.

\- W takim razie... zostawię panią samą. I... I... bardzo pani dziękuję. Wszyscy jesteśmy pani dłużnikami.

Potem odwrócił się i czym prędzej odszedł.

.

Londyn, Dom handlowy Purge .

O tej samej porze

 

\- Jezteźmy na miejsCU! – zawołał radośnie Bas.

Przez monotonny warkot i straszliwe charczenie i wrzaski, które dochodziły z radia, przebił się straszliwy pisk i Peter poleciał gwałtownie do przodu i wyrżnął głową w rodzaj czarnej półki, zawalonej pustymi puszkami, opakowaniami po mugolskim jedzeniu i niedopałkami.

\- Jasiu, no CO ty! Nawigacja mówi, że to tu, a ty nic???! – usłyszał właściciela auta. – Bo to chyba DO LONdyNU, mówiłeś, a my w domu! Choź! Do skleee-pu, na zakuuu-py, do skleee-pu, na zakUUUUPY!!!!, HEJ- HO!

Peter wyprostował się powoli i delikatnie obmacał sobie twarz. Bolało go czoło, ale wyglądało na to, że nic sobie nie złamał.

Bas koło niego skończył wyć, zaczął gmerać przy pasie, który miał się nie rozpiąć, ale po chwili się rozpiął. Sięgnął po coś z drugiej strony, drzwi auta otworzyły się raptownie i Bas wyleciał na zewnątrz. Pokotłował się na ziemi, wstał i ruszył chwiejnie do brudnej szyby wystawowej, za którą stał goły manekin kobiety.

\- Psze Pani!!! Prosz PANI!!! – oparł się o szybę i stuknął w nią ręką. - My tu pilnie musimy wyjść! Do jutra natychMIAZD!

Peter zaczął pospiesznie obmacywać drzwi ze swojej strony, ale te wcale nie chciały się otworzyć. Pasy też nie chciały się rozpiąć!  _Jasna cholera, a jak ona go wpuści???_  Nigdy nie wchodził do Kliniki w ten sposób, ale z opowiadań słyszał, że manekin był durniejszy od trolla!

\- SZY pani mnie SŁUCHA???! Jasiu musi! – ryknął Bas. – Ty dupo jEDNA! WSTYDZIĆ się masz, goła tak na ludziach oczach stać!

Zatoczył się w stronę drzwi i nagle dostrzegł kartkę z napisem „Zamknięte z powodu remontu". Przykleił nos do szyby, chwilę przesuwał po niej ręką, a potem nagle wyprostował się i gibnął się do przodu w ukłonie tak głębokim, że aż walnął głową w dużą klamkę.

\- Aaaa! Jeśli tak, to ja prze-sze-szam bardzo panią!

Peter pociągnął za coś wystającego z boku, coś szczęknęło i drzwi się uchyliły.

\- Jasiu!!! Jasiu!!! Idziemy stĄD! Ty patrz, ta pani mówi, że zamknięte tu jest!

\- Każ mu mnie puścić! – warknął Peter, szarpiąc się z czarnym pasem, który ciągle owijał się wokół niego.

Bas otworzył drzwi i spróbował wejść do środka, więc Peter zaczął go rozpaczliwie wypychać.

\- Jasiu! No daj się wypiąć!

\- Nie!!! Będę!!! Się!!! Wypinać!!!

\- Ja... SIUUU!!!

Peter odepchnął tego durnego pijaka z całej siły, aż ten poleciał na zewnątrz i zaczął pospiesznie przekładać głowę i ramiona przez pas, potem jakimś cudem przelazł na czworaka na stronę Basa i wyśliznął się na zewnątrz, na stronę, gdzie było pełno innych aut.

Jedno z nich gwałtownie się zatrzymało i jakiś młody chłopak wychylił się przez okno i popatrzył na niego, zachwycony.

\- Jeez! Ale dali czadu! – zawołał do reszty.

Bas spróbował wgramolić się do auta za Peterem, więc ten pospiesznie podbiegł do szyby wystawowej i powiedział cicho do manekina:

\- Peter Peterson! Boli mnie głowa, wymiotuję, mam gorączkę i złamaną nogę!

Bas akurat włączył jakąś trąbkę i przeraźliwe wycie zalało całą okolicę, więc nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że manekin kiwnął głową i że Peter przeszedł przez szybę wystawową i zniknął.

Pamiętał, że Gratus włamał się do Granger w piątek. Ale może jeszcze nie wypiła tego czegoś, albo wypiła w sobotę lub dziś. W każdym razie miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna jeszcze żyje.

Nie wiedział, gdzie mieszkała, ale słyszał, że pracowała w Klinice. Więc nawet jeśli nie była chora, to i tak tu mógł ją znaleźć.

Zamierzał powiedzieć jej o Tylorze i o jego planie i czym prędzej stąd uciec. Najlepiej do Francji. A tam już zobaczy, co dalej.

.

Klinika Św. Munga

III Piętro – Oddział Zatruć

13:15

 

Paula przysiadła na brzegu łóżka Ginny, odsunęła jej z woskowej twarzy kosmyk rudych włosów i przesunęła różdżką nad ciałem śpiącej dziewczyny. I natychmiast opuściła ją i cofnęła się.

\- Niech to ktoś zrobi za mnie – jęknęła błagalnym tonem i chowając twarz w dłoniach, wybiegła na korytarz.

Nie mogła, po prostu nie potrafiła! Już to, co zobaczyła, po prostu ją przerosło, dlatego oparła się plecami o ścianę i powoli osunęła na ziemię. I czekała.

Przyglądała się przechodzącym korytarzem ludziom, ale było tak, jakby ich nie poznawała. Tylko dostrzegała kolor szat i po nich domyślała się, kto jest Uzdrowicielem, a kto pacjentem. I jak dużo Uzdrowicieli jest na tym piętrze. O wiele więcej, niż pacjentów. Czy zawsze tak było? Czy po prostu ta cholerna trucizna sprawiła, że to miejsce z kliniki, w której leczono ludzi, zamieniło się w trupiarnię?

Z którejś sali dobiegł ją jęk, który niemal natychmiast stłumił odgłos wymiotów, ale nie zareagowała. Musiała czekać. Im dłużej, tym lepiej. Może jak nikt nie przyjdzie przez kilka dni, to będzie znaczyło, że Ginny i Harry ciągle żyją? Te kilka dni? Aż ktoś znajdzie to antidotum?

Dni minęły szybciej, niż mogła sobie życzyć.

\- Paula... ? Ach, tu jesteś – usłyszała Barneya. Oparł się o ścianę i osunął koło niej. – Za chwilę trzeba będzie ich wybudzić.

\- Można jeszcze trochę poczekać? – Póki spali, przynajmniej nie myśleli o tym horrorze.

\- Za pół godziny najpóźniej. Inaczej jest ryzyko, że zanim sami się obudzą, to się uduszą. Jak chcesz, to to zrobię – zaproponował.

Paula potrząsnęła głową.

\- Znam Ginny. Bardzo dobrze. Harry'ego o wiele mniej, ale... Nie mogę ich zostawić. Nie w takim momencie.

\- Co im powiesz? – spytał Barney, patrząc gdzieś w ścianę niewidzącym wzrokiem. Takie sytuacje zawsze były o wiele trudniejsze do zniesienia, kiedy chodziło o bliskich.

Kobieta odnalazła wzrokiem ten sam, niewidoczny punkt.

\- Może po prostu rzucę na nich Imperiusa. Żeby nie myśleli. Wystarczy, że ja myślę.

\- Imperiusa można rzucać tylko i wyłącznie w celu złagodzenia bólu – powiedział płaskim głosem Uzdrowiciel.

\- Mam gdzieś, w jakim celu można go rzucać.

Ktoś przeszedł koło nich i Paula odruchowo spojrzała na porwane, poplamione spodnie i po ich kolorze i sposobie chodzenia stwierdziła, że nie był to ani Uzdrowiciel, ani chory.

Pewnie ktoś odwiedzający.


	27. Rozdział 27

Ministerstwo Magii,

Wydział Regulacji i Autoryzacji

O tej samej porze

 

\- Alex Rayleigh – odczytała na głos Hermiona i spojrzała na Severusa, który sięgnął po krzesło i usiadł na nim. – Boże jedyny...

Miał ochotę powiedzieć to samo, może nawet dosadniej. Z nich wszystkich ona była najmniej prawdopodobna. Co on mówił, była zupełnie nieprawdopodobna! Profesjonalna, konkretna i mądra. Rzadko kiedy przyznawał przed sobą samym, że ktoś był mądry, ale w jej przypadku musiał, choć zdecydowanie jej nie lubił. Za to Griffin po prostu szalał za nią i przy okazji ostatniej konwencji tak bardzo marzył, żeby ją uwieść, że dla odwagi wypił szklankę Ognistej, potem drugą i trzecią i w końcu całkowicie pijany zasnął na fotelu przy barze.

Merlinie, i to właśnie przez nią umarł?! Skonał w takich męczarniach?! Zabiła go. I nie tylko jego! Zamordowała już dziesiątki ludzi! Przez nią o mało nie straciłeś duszy i nie zgniłeś w Azkabanie!

Na myśl o Griffinie zalał go szalony gniew, zaś świeże wspomnienie o Azkabanie sprawiło, że poczuł, jakby ktoś dolał oliwy prosto na żywy płomień. Wściekłość dosłownie oślepiła go, zaklął i zerwał się od stołu.

\- Idziemy! Wiem, gdzie!

Szarpnął drzwi, niemal wyrywając je z zawiasów, wypadł na korytarz i... zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Nagle pewność tego, co chciał zrobić, prysła jak bańka mydlana i zginęła pod nawałem wątpliwości. Coś, co jeszcze przed sekundą wydało się na wyciągnięcie ręki, oddaliło się raptownie o całe mile!

_To wcale nie będzie takie proste! O CHOLERA JASNA!!!!_

Hermiona czym prędzej odłożyła na miejsce listę zamówień, wybiegła za Severusem na korytarz i wpadła mu na plecy.

\- Co się...?!

\- Siedź cicho!!! – syknął, rozwścieczony i złapał się za głowę.

_I co teraz?! Wiesz, gdzie mieszka, ale teraz na pewno siedzi w Laboratorium i warzy! A laboratorium jest w innym wymiarze, a nie po prostu w jej domu!!! A ty nawet nie masz pojęcia, gdzie są Przejścia do niego! Nie znasz haseł i nie wiesz, jak je zdobyć!!!_

_Jasna, pieprzona cholera!!!!!_

Byli dosłownie o krok od niej i nie mogli jej dosięgnąć! Ale przecież nie mogli się zatrzymać, nie teraz!

Wbił wzrok w ścianę i zmusił się do logicznego, chłodnego myślenia.

_Co masz. Co wiesz._

_Wiesz, gdzie mieszka. Zacznij stamtąd. Może tam jest jakieś Przejście. A może po prostu dopadniesz tam Rayleigh!_

Tym razem nawet odmieniony wygląd nie zdołał ukryć jego wściekłości, więc Hermiona zamilkła posłusznie i wpatrywała się w niego w napięciu.

Jeszcze chwilę milczał, w końcu kiwnął głową i podniósł na nią wzrok.

\- Słuchaj uważnie i nie przerywaj mi – powiedział cichym głosem. – Laboratorium Rayleigh istnieje w innym wymiarze. Żeby się do niego dostać, trzeba skorzystać z jednego z Przejść, które otwiera się odpowiednim zaklęciem, ale nie wiem, gdzie one są. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że otwierają się po prostu tam, gdzie akurat jest osoba, która je rzuci. Wiem, że wszyscy pracownicy znają to zaklęcie, zaś goście dostają inne, działające czasowo. I być może dające dostęp tylko do niektórych stref laboratorium.

Zamilkł na chwile, a Hermiona zdusiła w sobie lawinę pytań i wątpliwości, jakie ją zalały.

\- Aportujemy się przed jej dworkiem. Albo ją tam znajdziemy, albo może znajdziemy jakiś sposób na otwarcie Przejścia. Cały czas używając wielosokowego, nie zamierzam ryzykować – dodał i ruszył spiesznym krokiem w kierunku windy.

Hermiona ruszyła za nim.

\- A może...

\- Może CO?

\- Może zawiadomimy Gawaina Robardsa?

Severus zatrzymał się gwałtownie w miejscu i złapał ją za marynarkę.

\- Nie będziemy nikogo zawiadamiać, Granger! Jeśli chcesz, wracaj do domu, dokończę tę sprawę sam – fuknął i dokończył niebezpiecznym tonem. – I nawet nie waż się myśleć o powiadomieniu kogokolwiek!

\- O-oczywiście, że idę z tobą! – zawołała Hermiona, odchylając się do tyłu. – Ale powiedz choć, czemu!

W odpowiedzi Severus obrócił się, wszedł do holu z windami i rąbnął otwartą dłonią w przycisk wzywający dźwig.

Hermiona stanęła koło niego i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Proszę. Severusie...

_Czemu?_  To było proste. Aurorzy sprawdzali się być może w normalnym życiu, w stosunku do zwykłych, przeciętnych złodziejaszków czy morderców. Wszyscy byli trybikami w olbrzymiej organizacji, musieli podporządkowywać się hierarchii, stosować do przepisów prawa i byli nieustannie blokowani koniecznością dzielenia się informacjami i czekaniem na czyjąś decyzję.

Ale te zasady nie sprawdzały się w sytuacjach kryzysowych, takich jak ta, gdzie trzeba było podejmować decyzje natychmiast, bez żadnych konsultacji i często sięgać po radykalne rozwiązania. I być zdanym tylko na siebie.

Wojny przeciw Czarnemu Panu nie wygrało Ministerstwo czy Aurorzy, nawet nie Zakon Feniksa, ale trójka nastolatków, którzy porwali się na niemożliwe. Nic z tego, co zrobili, nie byłoby możliwe w normalnej organizacji.

On widział to wszystko z innej perspektywy; grał swoją rolę po drugiej stronie, i to, co robił, też było wbrew prawu. I musiało być trzymane w głębokiej tajemnicy.

Winda zdążyła już zjechać kilka Poziomów, gdy się odezwał.

\- Bo nie zamierzam ryzykować, że z powodu decyzji jakiegoś durnia czy niezdecydowania innego kretyna Rayleigh nam się wymknie i wytruje połowę czarodziejów na świecie w imię swoich obłędnych marzeń! Bo nie chcę ryzykować twojego czy mojego życia, mówiąc o tym komuś, kto wypapla to komuś innemu, kto sprzedał wszystkich za garść galeonów! Nie ufam nikomu i nie zamierzam ufać. Jedna błędna decyzja i nie tylko my możemy za chwilę być martwi. Więc masz do wyboru: albo zaakceptować całkowicie moje zasady, albo zejść mi z oczu i milczeć.

Krata odsunęła się ze zgrzytem i wyszedł, nadal na nią nie patrząc. Zdążył przejść kilka kroków, gdy poczuł, jak złapała go za rękaw.

\- Zrozumiałam. Idę z tobą.

.

Edynburg, dworek Rayleigh

13:20

 

Dworek państwa Rayleigh chroniony był na kilka rozmaitych sposobów. Poza faktem, że znajdował się po środku gęstego lasu i nie wiodły do niego żadne mugolskie drogi, strzegło go również zaklęcie Repello Mugoletum, nie było więc obawy, że zjawi się tam ktoś niemagiczny. Przed czarodziejami chronił go wysoki na sześć stóp mur, za którym rosły gęsto różne drzewa iglaste, skutecznie ukrywając cały budynek przed oczami ciekawskich.

Naraz rozległo się głośne pyknięcie i tuż przy zwalonym pniu jakiejś sosny pojawiło się dwóch wysokich, szczupłych mężczyzn.

Jelonek, który skubał niedaleko poszycie, zamarł, poderwał gwałtownie głowę i na widok ludzi zerwał się i pognał w przeciwnym kierunku. Jeszcze tylko chwilę słychać było jego tętent, który jednak szybko zginął w głośnym trelu drozda, miarowym stukaniu dzięcioła i szumie liści w koronach drzew.

Upewniwszy się, że nikt ich nie zobaczył, Hermiona i Severus podeszli do ceglanego muru.

\- Wysoki – mruknęła dziewczyna, przesuwając ręką po miejscami omszałej cegle. – Wiesz, czy dalej są jakieś zaklęcia ochronne?

\- Nie, ale wolę nie sprawdzać. Możliwe, że rzucili na cały obszar Magicae Deprehendere – odparł Severus.

Sądząc po tym, co jej powiedział na temat ochrony Laboratorium, Hermiona wcale by się nie zdziwiła, że Alex Rayleigh użyła zaklęcia wykrywającego używanie magii.

\- Być może tylko na przestrzeni kilku, kilkunastu jardów, żeby nie podnosić alarmu, gdy ktokolwiek tam machnie różdżką – wysunęła przypuszczenie – ale póki nie wiemy, jaki jest jego obszar, faktycznie lepiej nie używać magii. Ale jak w takim razie przejdziemy przez mur? Myślałam o lewitacji, ale skoro to niemożliwe...

Severus rozejrzał się dookoła i jego wzrok padł na zwalony pień.  _Będzie w sam raz._

\- Odsuń się – pokazał jej gestem, gdzie ma stanąć i szepnął: - Mobiliarbus pień!

Olbrzymi pień uniósł się powoli, popłynął aż pod mur i z chrzęstem osunął się na miękką ściółkę. Severus zgarnął ręką odstającą korę i postukał mocno nogą w lekko zbutwiały wierzch.

\- Powinien nas utrzymać. Poczekaj, wejdę i dam ci znać.

Schował różdżkę do kieszeni, wspiął się zwinnie na pień i złapawszy rękoma wierzch muru, podskoczył, podciągnął się i przerzucił nogę na drugą stronę.

Leśne poszycie tonęło w głębokim cieniu, rzucanym przez zwieszające się ku ziemi gałęzie jodeł, świerków czy gęsty żywotnik, rosnące ciasno obok siebie jakieś dwa jardy od muru. Severus pochylił się do przodu, odczekał, aż jego wzrok przyzwyczai się do ciemności i powoli dostrzegł unoszące się ku górze zielone pędy o dużych, grubych liściach.

Kawałek dalej majaczył kształt zwalonego pnia, trochę mniejszego niż ich, zaś zaraz obok poruszyło się i schowało coś niewielkiego.

_Cholera. CHO-LE-RA._

\- Złe wieści – warknął, obracając się. – Diabelskie sidła, wnykopieńki i coś jeszcze. Nie wiem, co.

Hermiona złapała się za usta i przejechawszy po szorstkiej brodzie, jeszcze szybciej odsunęła dłoń.

\- A poza tym? – spróbowała ukryć strach, ale nie bardzo jej się to udało.

\- Nie widzę zupełnie, co jest za tymi drzewami.

_Pięknie. Cudownie. Cholerny świat. Cholerna Alex Rayleigh._

Dziewczyna wdrapała się na wierzch muru, położyła na brzuchu i zerknęła w dół.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, co tu dla nas przygotowali, jestem zupełnie pewna, że rzucili Magicae Deprehendere – powiedziała półgłosem.

Severus musiał się z nią zgodzić.

\- Przypuszczam, że chronią się raczej niebezpiecznymi roślinami, niż stworzeniami. Garboroga czy dwurożca nie można zmusić do pozostania w jednym, określonym miejscu, więc chyba by nie ryzykowali.

Mając przygnieciony brzuch, Hermiona nie mogła westchnąć. Spojrzała w mrok i również zobaczyła jakieś niewielkie kształty, które zaczęły zbierać się niedaleko nich.

\- To są chyba pogrebiny – stwierdziła. – Bo przyszło ich tu sporo, a ich zawsze ciągnie do ludzi.

Na wnykopieńki niewiele mogli poradzić, poza unikaniem ich, zaś diabelskie sidła natychmiast przypomniały jej pierwszą klasę.

Przerzuciła obie nogi na drugą stronę muru i popatrzyła na Severusa, który już zrobił to samo.

\- Zeskakujemy, zrywamy się na równe nogi i uciekamy najszybciej, jak się da – powiedziała.

\- Przygotuj różdżkę, żeby łatwo ją było wyjąć. W ostateczności rzucamy zaklęcia.

Skinęła głową, włożyła różdżkę do długiej, wąskiej kieszonki marynarki i dała znak, że jest gotowa, choć równocześnie serce podjechało jej do gardła.

\- Na trzy. Raz... dwa... Trzy!!

Oboje zeskoczyli i nagle ziemia, która wydawała się być tak blisko, oddaliła się od nich! Hermiona krzyknęła zduszonym głosem, zamachała rękoma i nogami i spadała i spadała... aż wreszcie upadła ciężko na coś miękkiego. Niemal w tym samym momencie Severus spadł obok niej.

\- Dalej, uciekaj! – zawołał, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

Pognali między drzewa i wpadli prosto na niewielki pieniek. Hermiona rzuciła się na lewo, żeby go uniknąć, ale Severusowi się nie udało. Ze szczytu pnia wyskoczyły kolczaste pędy, wystrzeliły ku niemu i wywinęły młynka, więc odruchowo uchylił się, stracił równowagę i runął na ziemię. Pospiesznie zerwał się do biegu, ale coś przytrzymało go i znów upadł. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, żeby dostrzec koniec łodygi diabelskich sideł owinięty dookoła stopy!

\- Cholera! – wierzgnął nogą.

Dziewczyna od razu wyczuła, że ją puścił, również upadła, ale natychmiast zerwała się i rzuciła ku niemu, złapała pod rękę i poderwała trochę do góry, mocnym kopnięciem odrzucając kolejną łodygę sunącą po ziemi ku jego biodrom.

\- Mocniej!!! – krzyknęła, ciągnąc go jak szalona i jednocześnie sama unikając innych diabelskich sideł.

Severus szarpnął się z całej siły i udało się! Byłby znów upadł, ale dziewczyna podtrzymała go i wreszcie odzyskał równowagę i mógł biec!

Kolejny wnykopieniek leżał trochę dalej, więc udało im się go ominąć, przedarli się przez gęste drzewa i ciężko dysząc, wypadli na coś w rodzaju leśnej ścieżki.

Drzewa rosły tu o wiele rzadziej, między gałęziami przebijało światło i oboje wreszcie przestali czuć się przytłoczeni. Severus oparł się o najbliższe drzewo i pochylił, żeby złapać oddech.

Hermiona kątem oka dostrzegła jakieś poruszenie koło siebie. Gwałtownie obróciła się, ale tuż przy jej stopach leżał tylko duży kamień. A kawałek dalej następny. I jeszcze jeden.

_Pogrebiny!_

Nie mogła użyć żadnych zaklęć, ale na szczęście na Pogrebiny był jeszcze inny, prosty sposób. Kopnęła najbliższy kamień z całej siły, ten wystrzelił w powietrze i zmienił się w małe, włochate stworzonko z dużą głową!

Dwoma kolejnymi kopniakami pozbyła się pozostałych demonów, zlustrowała ziemię dookoła i odwróciła się do Severusa.

\- Jeśli zobaczysz koło...

Ten wyprostował się i patrzył w skupieniu gdzieś na drogę koło nich. Powiodła za nim wzrokiem i również zamarła, urzeczona.

Severus patrzył na niewielkiego jastrzębia po środku drogi, który próbował iść przed siebie, ciągnąc po ziemi złamane skrzydło. Za każdym ruchem przystawał i wydawał z siebie cichy, bolesny pisk. Podszedł jeszcze kawałek w ich kierunku, skrzydło zaczepiło się o korzeń i ptak pisnął o wiele głośniej, a Severus mimo woli skrzywił się, jakby to jego zabolało.

\- Jaki on jest piękny... – usłyszał ciche westchnięcie koło siebie.

_Merlinie, to nie był czas na pomaganie ptakom!_ Uwielbiał duże, drapieżne ptaki, ale przecież bez magii nic nie mogli dla niego zrobić! Poza tym tam, na zewnątrz, umierali ludzie! Z trudem przełamał się i oderwał od niego wzrok.

\- Chodź, nie mamy czasu.

Jastrząb zamachał zdrowym skrzydłem i pisnął jeszcze raz.

\- On się chyba zgubił... – zaprotestowała dziewczyna, nadal wpatrując się w ptaka jak oczarowana.

\- Może wypadł z gniazda – mruknął, przystając niechętnie.  _Może choć go opatrzyć...?_ – No chodź już.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

\- Jak to „z gniazda"? On jest za mały, żeby wdrapać się na drzewo! Kici-kici-kici...

\- O czym ty...?!

Rzucił okiem na jastrzębia, na dziewczynę i znów na jastrzębia i zrozumiał!

\- To wielozwierz! Szybko, uciekamy!

Malutki, słodki kociak miauknął i znów nieporadnie ruszył ku nim i nagle Hermiona zaskoczyła.  _Wielozwierz!!!_

Severus rzucił się w przeciwnym, niż jastrząb, kierunku i szarpnął dziewczynę za rękaw marynarki.

Wielozwierz był niczym innym, jak jednym z potworów. Dostrzegając swoją ofiarę, przybierał formę zwierzęcia, które ofiara lubiła. Przy okazji rzucał czar rozpraszający i sprawiał, że ofiara zapominała o wszystkim, co ważne i myślała jedynie o tym, by się do niego zbliżyć. I gdy już była wystarczająco blisko, rzucał się na nią z drewnianą maczugą, żeby ją zabić i pożreć.

Oni najwyraźniej byli jeszcze zbyt daleko, żeby czar wielozwierza porządnie ich trafił i na pewno pomógł fakt, że zobaczyli dwa różne zwierzęta. Gdyby był sam, na pewno by dał się złapać...

Przebiegli ścieżką ze sto jardów i wybiegli na szeroką, utwardzoną drogę.

\- Schowajmy się między tamte drzewa – rzucił Severus.

Czym prędzej przeszli na drugą stronę drogi i weszli między choinki. Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i spojrzała na zegarek. Mieli jeszcze jakieś pół godziny, zanim wielosokowy przestanie działać.  _Może lepiej wziąć porządny łyk już teraz, nie wiadomo, co będzie tam dalej!_

Sięgnęła do kieszeni, ale jej palce prześliznęły się przez nią i wyszły na zewnątrz przez dużą dziurę.

\- Cholera! – zaklęła. – Musiałam rozedrzeć sobie kieszeń i zgubiłam wielosokowy!

Severus zaklął pod nosem.

\- Więc pospieszmy się.

\- Myślisz, że tu już jesteśmy bezpieczni? – Hermiona rozejrzała się i nagle między gałęziami świerków dostrzegła fasadę pałacyku. – Zobacz, jesteśmy już blisko!

\- Widzę - prychnął. - Więc przestań się drzeć. Unikanie magii na nic się nie zda, jeśli obwieścisz im nasze przybycie swoim wrzaskiem.

Od pałacyku dzieliło ich może następne dwieście jardów. W połowie tej odległości drzewa i krzewy się kończyły i zaczynał park z okrągłą sadzawką, do której prowadziły wąskie alejki, rozdzielone ozdobnym żywopłotem i mozaikami kwiatów.

Severus i Hermiona doszli do linii ostatnich drzew, ukryli się za pniami i chwilę przyglądali się pałacykowi. Niezbyt szeroki od frontu, dwupiętrowy budynek rozchodził się ukośnie na dwa duże skrzydła, które doskonale było widać z miejsca, gdzie stali.  _Jednym słowem miejsc do ukrycia od cholery._

\- Może jej Laboratorium jest tu i to coś na kształt Pokoju Życzeń? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Rusz głową. Skoro jest w innym wymiarze, jest zarazem wszędzie i nigdzie – odparł niechętnie Severus.

\- Przecież Magazyn Ingrediencji w Carcassonne jest naprawdę w Carcassonne?

\- Nie porównuj naszych wymiarów do Francji. Tam to wszystko działa zupełnie inaczej.

_„Rusz głową, rusz głową!" Skąd mam wiedzieć? Pokój Życzeń jest w Hogwarcie, zaś Peron 9 i ¾ jest na King's Cross!_

_A może... Nie!!! Po prostu Przejścia do nich są akurat w tamtych miejscach! Może jest ich więcej i to są kolejne, jeszcze nie odkryte, wejścia do szkoły?!_

\- W każdym razie tu – Hermiona wskazała pięknie wystrzyżoną trawę tuż przed sobą - Magicae Deprehendere już nie powinno działać. Inaczej co chwilę włączałby się im alarm.

Severus zlustrował teren. Do pierwszego żywopłotu były niecałe 3 jardy. Potem można było przejść za nim aż do pierwszej ławki, jakieś dziesięć jardów dalej. Tam NA PEWNO nie było już Magicae Deprehendere.

\- Biegniemy do żywopłotu i dalej czołgamy się aż do tamtej ławki i dopiero tam rzucimy na siebie Kameleona – zdecydował.

\- Nie boisz się, że ktoś nas zobaczy z pałacu?

_Miss Pytań O Wszystko?_

\- Nie, nie boję. Za to ty zaraz będziesz mogła zacząć. Jeszcze jedno durne pytanie i odeślę cię do domu, bez względu na konsekwencje – warknął. – Teraz!

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła się zorientować, Severus wyskoczył zza drzewa, prawie jednym skokiem dopadł żywopłotu i zaległ wzdłuż niego. Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła, wyprysnęła zza swojego drzewa i trzy kroki później skuliła się koło Severusa.

Trawa była wilgotna, więc zanim doczołgali się do ławki, ich ubrania były już mokre. Severus sięgnął po różdżkę i jednym machnięciem osuszył dziewczynę, a potem siebie i rzucił na nich Kameleona i Muffliato.

Żeby się nie pogubić, Severus chwycił dziewczynę za rękaw marynarki i idąc po trawie, zaczął wyjaśniać swój plan.

\- Nie mamy czasu szukać Alex Rayleigh, więc wchodzimy do środka, łapiemy pierwszą z brzegu osobę i każemy jej zaprowadzić się do niej. Albo do jej rodziców.

\- Może ty łap tego kogoś, a ja będę szła kilka kroków za wami i będę cię ubezpieczać? Na wszelki wypadek.

\- A jak będziemy musieli gdzieś wejść i zamknąć za nami drzwi?

\- To przepuść Alex, czy kogo tam, przytrzymaj drzwi i odsuń się, żebym mogła prześliznąć się pod twoją ręką.

Już miał ochotę odpowiedzieć, że ten ktoś na pewno się zdziwi, widząc, jak on stoi w drzwiach i się rozgląda głupio na boki, ale pomysł faktycznie był dobry, więc choć raz postanowił się zamknąć.

\- Tylko nie idź za blisko mnie, żeby na mnie nie wpaść.

Weszli po schodkach, podeszli do dużych, przeszklonych drzwi i zajrzeli do środka. Przez szybki widać było rodzaj holu i schody po lewej stronie, prowadzące łagodnym łukiem na piętro. Nikt się za nimi nie kręcił.

\- Wchodzimy – mruknął Severus, uchylił drzwi i pchnął przed sobą dziewczynę.

Hermiona czym prędzej weszła na palcach do holu i sięgnęła za siebie, odnalazła Severusa i pociągnęła go za rękaw.

\- Parter czy piętro?

\- Parter.

\- Poczekaj! – przytrzymała go Hermiona i wskazała ich stopy różdżką. – Gradus Silencio!

Poczuła ciepło w stopach, jakby ktoś założył na nie puszyste skarpetki i dała krok do przodu, ale nie usłyszała nic.

\- Ok, możemy iść!

Przeszli przez niewielki salonik, przez dużą salę, najprawdopodobniej jadalnię, bo prócz różnych eleganckich mebli stał tam duży stół przykryty białym obrusem i zobaczyli uchylone, przeszklone drzwi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, które wyglądało na werandę. Jeszcze kilka kroków i usłyszeli cichą rozmowę.

\- ... wróci, powie nam więcej.

\- To byłaby cudowna okazja, żeby odebrać z nawiązką wszystko, co straciliśmy, jak Alex przejęła Laboratorium.

\- Pod warunkiem, Anno, że się jej uda.

\- Powinniśmy jej pomóc. Przecież ciągle jesteśmy współwłaścicielami.

\- Zrobię to z wielką chęcią, ale wpierw Alex musi wrócić i powiedzieć, co wymyślili.

\- Oby jak najszybciej.

Hermiona zacisnęła mocno rękę na rękawie Severusa.  _Alex nie ma! To jej rodzice! Oni też są w to wmieszani!? Wiedzą, gdzie jest Laboratorium!_

\- Łapiesz ich oboje? – spytała natarczywym szeptem, choć wiedziała, że przy Muffliato nikt jej nie usłyszy.

\- Poczekaj.

Severus wycelował różdżkę w plecy kobiety i mruknął „Imperio!". I natychmiast poznał, że trafił, bo drgnęła lekko i zamarła.

\- Jest ci zimno i musisz natychmiast pójść się przebrać w coś ciepłego! Obliviate! Nie będziesz pamiętać, że trafiło cię zaklęcie.

Hermiona z trudem opanowała jęknięcie.  _Merlinie, najpierw czarna magia, teraz Niewybaczalne... Boże jedyny... Pociecha, że przynajmniej w dobrym celu!_ W sumie... czym ta sytuacja różniła się od ich włamania do Gringotta?

Kobieta objęła się ramionami i roztarła je mocno.

\- Wiesz co, tu jest lodowato. Pójdę założyć coś ciepłego.

Jej mąż nie odpowiedział, więc kobieta otuliła się szalem, zadrżała i prawie wybiegła z werandy. Severus odsunął ich na wszelki wypadek od drzwi i wyjrzał za nią.

\- Idziemy – rzucił, gdy kobieta znikła mu z widoku.

Podeszli do siedzącego na fotelu mężczyzny i Severus na niego również rzucił Imperiusa, po czym zdjął Muffliato.

\- Wstawaj – powiedział wyraźnie i pan Rayleigh wstał powoli i rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła.

\- Masz się nas słuchać! Otwórz nam natychmiast Przejście do laboratorium. Pełny dostęp. I chodź z nami!

Twarz mężczyzny stężała i zawahał się, jakby próbował zwalczyć zaklęcie, ale Severus nie zamierzał się z nim cackać. Musieli się pospieszyć! Lada chwila ktoś mógł nadejść, nawet przeklęta Alex, i na pewno nie powinna zastać ich tutaj!

Ale posłużył się Imperiusem z o wiele ważniejszego powodu. Jeszcze w Ministerstwie był tak wzburzony, że chciał przede wszystkim dopaść Rayleigh, dopaść i zabić! Ale zanim tu dotarli, ochłonął i zrozumiał, że o wiele ważniejsi od jego własnej krzywdy, jaką była strata przyjaciela i cierpienia w Azkabanie, byli cierpiący i umierający ludzie.

Więc przede wszystkim należało znaleźć i zabrać trochę Wody Księżycowej i jak najszybciej uwarzyć antidotum. I należało zrobić to tak, żeby nie pozostawić za sobą żadnych śladów. Jeśli przy okazji dopadnie tę kobietę, tym lepiej. Jeśli nie, będzie to trzeba odłożyć na później.

Adam Rayleigh nie mógł powiedzieć córce o ich wizycie, jego żona również. Nawet za cenę dożywocia w Azkabanie.

Ale przyrzekł sobie, że zanim tam trafi, znajdzie Alex i pomści Griffina. I Hermionę Granger.

I wszystkich innych.

\- Rusz się! – warknął do niego, złapał za szatę i potrząsnął brutalnie. – Nie lubię się powtarzać!

Hermiona pisnęła, czy raczej stęknęła, lecz mężczyzna nawet na to nie zareagował, tylko wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę.

\- Na głos – dodał Severus niskim, pełnym groźby tonem, przechylając się ku niemu.

Oczy Adama Rayleigha rozszerzyły się ze strachu, ale posłusznie nabrał powietrza i powiedział głośno:

\- Aut ne tenraris aut prfice  *****. Porta ostium nunc.

Zatoczył różdżką pełny okrąg przed sobą i poderwał ją.

Przez jedną, długą sekundę nie działo się nic. A potem...

Wpierw to poczuli. Dźwięk był tak niski i głęboki, że usłyszeli go gdzieś w sobie. Zgniótł im klatkę piersiową, a serca zadudniły głucho. Powietrze naparło na nich zewsząd, zgęstniało, nagrzało się i chwilę później zafalowało i nagle mogli je dostrzec! Bezbarwne, ale istniejące. Zbiegło się do środka, wpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej i gwałtowniej i nieoczekiwanie u ich stóp prysnęła złota iskierka, rozdzieliła się na pół i z cichym sykiem obie połówki pomknęły po okręgu w przeciwne strony.

Hermiona mimo woli spięła się i przygotowała na coś, co nadchodziło.

Iskierki spotkały się na samej górze, wybuchły i po całym okręgu spłynął migoczący deszcz. A kiedy zniknął...

Przed nimi widniał ciemnawy korytarz, którego koniec niknął gdzieś dalej. Równocześnie mrok przyniósł ulotny zapach, który Hermionie skojarzył się z pracownią w domu Severusa, salą eliksirów w Hogwarcie i Pracownią Powella.

UDAŁO IM SIĘ!!!!

Adam Rayleigh postąpił do przodu i Severus z Hermioną czym prędzej uczynili to samo. Gdzieś koło nich natychmiast zapłonęła pochodnia.

\- Porta prope nunc – rzucił mężczyzna, powietrze zakotłowało się gwałtownie i w następnej sekundzie w żółtawym blasku widzieli już tylko kamienną ścianę.

\- Merlinie... - westchnęła Hermiona, rozglądając się dookoła.

Severus był o wiele bardziej pragmatyczny. Zdjął z nich Kameleona, kiwnął na Adama Rayleigha i pokazał mu korytarz.

\- Prowadź do waszych sal laboratoryjnych. Biegiem!

Ten potraktował to dosłownie i szybkim truchtem ruszył korytarzem, a Hermiona i Severus pobiegli za nim.

Pochodnie same zapalały się przed nimi i minięte, gasły, echo ich pospiesznych kroków odbijało się od ścian, mieszało się z szelestem szat i stopniowo zastąpione zostało coraz głośniejszymi, chrapliwymi oddechami.

Adam Rayleigh zwolnił nagle i Severus już chciał go pogonić, gdy dostrzegł dużą, drewnianą bramę. Gdy tylko Adam zbliżył się do niej, czarne żelazne sztaby zaczęły same odskakiwać. Chwilę później drzwi stanęły otworem i mogli wejść do środka.

Pomieszczenie było duże i wyglądem przypominało pracownie u Powella. Wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się rzędy półek, zastawionych rozmaitymi ingrediencjami, sprzętem do warzenia i księgami, zaś po środku stał duży, długi stół, teraz zupełnie pusty. Nad nim poruszały się świetliste kule i niemal natychmiast zaszumiał wywiew powietrza.

\- Czemu to jest tak daleko? – sapnęła Hermiona, stanąwszy koło Adama.

\- Chcieliście sale laboratoryjne, to macie sa...

Severus złapał go za szaty, pchnął na ścianę i przycisnął całym ciałem.

\- Ty sukinsynie! – wysyczał i przystawił mu różdżkę do gardła. – Jeszcze jeden raz i będziesz żałował, że się urodziłeś!

Adam Rayleigh stęknął głucho i wspiął się aż na palce, żeby odsunąć się jak najdalej.

\- Co było za ścianami, które mijaliśmy?!

\- Maga... maga-zyny!

Severus prychnął wściekle i cofnął trochę różdżkę.

\- Magazyny – mówisz. Dobrze się składa! Gdzie trzymacie Wodę Księżycową?

\- Wodę Księżycową? Nie mamy.

Hermiona aż się zachłysnęła.  _O Merlinie...! Niemożliwe! On kłamie!_

\- Nie kłam! – rzucił równocześnie Severus.

\- Nie używamy jej!

\- NIE-KŁAM-MÓWIĘ! – szarpnął nim na nowo.

Adam Rayleigh znów wcisnął się w ścianę.

\- Nie kłamię! – zawołał, zezując na różdżkę. – Nie warzymy nic, do czego się ją stosuje!

Severus zgrzytnął z wściekłości zębami. Wiedział to! Do sprzedaży eliksirów zawierających Wodę Księżycową prócz czwartej Kropli potrzeba było certyfikatu zezwalającego na obrót substancjami niebezpiecznymi i z tego, co słyszał, nikt prócz Powella go nie miał.

\- Nie trzymacie nic na prywatny użytek?

\- Nie! Naprawdę! Zostaw mnie!!!!

Severus puścił go i odsunął się tak gwałtownie, że mężczyzna stracił równowagę i poleciał na ziemię.

\- Silencio! Drętwota!

Hermiona przyglądała się całej scenie, zaciskając mocno pięści i nie ważąc się nawet głębiej odetchnąć, ale teraz poczuła, że miała już tego dość. Zmuszanie do pomocy to jedno, a przemoc to co innego!

\- Severus! – podskoczyła i złapała go za ramię. – Zostaw go! Poszukamy jej sami!

\- A jemu mamy pozwolić wyjść i nas tu zamknąć?! – wyszarpnął się jej Severus. – Co byś zrobiła na jego miejscu?!

Dziewczyna zamarła.  _Cholera! No jasne, że bym uciekła! Albo wysłała Patronusa... Albo włączyła jakiś alarm... Przecież to oczywiste!_

\- Chodź już! – prychnął na nią i nie czekając, ruszył wzdłuż półek.

\- Czego szukamy? – spytała miękko, podchodząc do półek z drugiej strony.

Severus potrząsnął głową i smagnął różdżką.

\- Accio Aquae Lunares!

Nic się nie stało.

\- Accio Woda Księżycowa!

Nadal nic. Nie drgnęła ani jedna butelka, nie poruszył się żaden flakonik. Cisza w pomieszczeniu była namacalna i zorientował się, że wstrzymuje oddech.

_Niemożliwe! Musi tu być!_

\- Szukaj dużych, czarnych butli, z zalakowanym korkiem – rozkazał, podwijając rękawy i ruszył wzdłuż półek. – I szukaj też antidotum. Jeśli chcieli, żeby dłużej zachowało swoje właściwości, powinni owinąć je w magiczny papier. Jeśli nie, to eliksir będzie gęsty, będzie miał lekko perłowy kolor i słodkawy zapach. I nie sugeruj się nazwami.

Wyglądało na to, że po jednej stronie znajdowały się ingrediencje, zaś po drugiej gotowe eliksiry i bazy do nich, teoretycznie więc mogli po prostu przejrzeć pobieżnie półki po lewej w poszukiwaniu dużych czarnych butelek, ale nie mogli być pewni, czy antidotum nie zostało ukryte między składnikami.

Znalezienie antidotum wymagało o wiele bardziej drobiazgowej kontroli, a nie wiedząc, jak nazwana została trucizna, nie mogli go w żaden sposób przywołać. Zaczęli więc przeglądać wszystkie butelki i buteleczki, większe i mniejsze flakoniki i słoiki, sięgali po stojaki z fiolkami i sprawdzali zawartość każdej z nich. Często butelki były z ciemnego szkła, więc poruszali nimi, przyglądali się konsystencji płynu i czasem zdejmowali korek i wąchali je.

Hermiona strasznie bała się nie rozpoznać antidotum, tak że niektóre fiolki i butelki pokazywała Severusowi. Ten obrzucał je uważnym spojrzeniem, niekiedy zaglądał do środka i tylko kręcił głową. Ale nie krytykował jej, ani też nie marudził.

Dwa razy dziewczynie wydało się, że znalazła. W jednym stojaku tkwiło dwadzieścia fiolek, owiniętych magicznym papierem i na jego widok serce zamarło na chwilę, a potem ruszyło galopem. Jednak po odsłonięciu papieru zobaczyła purpurowy, rzadki płyn i natychmiast znajomy ciężar osiadł jej znów na ramionach. Za drugim razem znalazła całą dużą butelkę z gęstym, perłowym płynem, po zdjęciu korka w powietrzu rozszedł się zapach waty cukrowej, tak mocny, że aż zakręciło w nosie.

\- Severus?! – zawołała z ożywieniem. – Chyba mam!!!

Severus niemal wydarł jej butelkę z rąk, ocenił gęstość i kolor eliksiru i przywołał pipetkę, żeby pobrać odrobinę gęstej masy. Rozsmarował go między palcami i od razu wyczuł drobne grudki, których nie miało prawa być w antidotum.

\- Eliksir przeciw kretom – powiedział głucho i usłyszał swój własny głos.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Czy też mężczyznę przed sobą. Blond włosy do ramion wydłużyły się, zaczęły ciemnieć, przeszły w kolor kasztanu i zmierzwiły się, jasnoniebieskie okrągłe oczy przybrały kształt migdałów i nabrały kolor ciepłej czekolady, broda znikła, twarz zaczęła szczupleć i kilka sekund później zmieniła się w drobną twarz Hermiony Granger. Która dotknęła swojego policzka i w znajomy sposób przygryzła usta.

\- Wróciliśmy do własnej postaci – jęknęła i czym prędzej przytrzymała sobie spodnie, które ześliznęły się jej na biodra.

\- Pospieszmy się lepiej – ponaglił ją.

Hermiona włożyła koszulę i marynarkę do spodni i czym prędzej wróciła do przeglądania reszty ingrediencji i eliksirów.

Z jednej strony chciała jak najszybciej skończyć, ale z drugiej pragnęła tę chwilę odwlec jak najdalej. Póki miała jeszcze coś do sprawdzenia, pozostawała nadzieja. I panicznie bała się ją stracić. Rozsądek szeptał, że to całkowicie irracjonalne, ale nie mogła nic poradzić, że właśnie tak się czuła!

Sądząc po rozmiarach pracowni, Alex mogła mieć najwyżej jeszcze jedną, ale nie więcej. Co oznaczało, że za chwilę będą wiedzieć. Za chwilę się okaże.

Ilość fiolek do skontrolowania topniała z każdą sekundą i coraz bardziej nikła nadzieja i lęgł się w niej strach.

Skończywszy swoją stronę, Severus przeszedł do eliksirów i kilka chwil później spotkali się przy kartonie z małymi buteleczkami z białym płynem.

Hermiona odłożyła z westchnieniem ostatnią fiolkę, zadźwięczało delikatnie szkło i wraz z nadzieją umarło coś w niej.

Severus zdjął z Adama Rayleigha Silencio i Drętwotę i mężczyzna natychmiast zerwał się nieporadnie i cofnął o krok, przyglądając się każdemu z nich uważnie.

\- Snape? G-granger??? Co... Co tu robicie? Co się dzieje? Czemu.. – zatrzymał wzrok na Severusie i na jego twarzy wykwitło zrozumienie. – Przysyła cię tu Powell? Żebyście to wy uwarzyli antidotum? To znaczy, że... nie udało się znaleźć zamiennika do Wody Księżycowej?

Hermiona głośno nabrała powietrza, a Severus dał jej dyskretny znak dłonią, nakazujący milczenie.

\- Czemu próbujesz mi wmówić, że jej nie macie, skoro twoja córka powiedziała nam, że znalazła kilka galonowych butli w magazynie? – spytał, postępując krok do przodu.

\- Niemożliwe! Nie mamy Wody Księżycowej! Nie wydawalibyśmy tysięcy galeonów, kupując coś, czego i tak nie możemy używać!

Severus uniósł brew.

\- W takim razie czemu Alex sprzedaje Klinice Eliksir Płodności?

Mina Adama nagle się wydłużyła.

\- Alex? Jakim cudem? Przecież nigdy nie widziałem, żeby go warzyli! Poza tym...

Severus obszedł stół i podszedł wolno do niego.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że Carpenter potrafi czasem przymykać oko na licencje. Może w zamian za brak certyfikatu Alex obniżyła trochę cenę?

Adam zastanawiał się chwilę. Nadal stał pod ścianą, ale już nie wciskał się w nią ze strachu, ale po prostu opierał się o nią.

\- Posłuchaj, Snape. Nie wiem, czemu Alex mówiła, że mamy Wodę Księżycową. Może wymyśliła sobie jakiś sposób i nie chce się z wami nim podzielić. To trochę do niej podobne. Może... Nawet jeśli cokolwiek uwarzyła... Antidotum... Nie, niemożliwe! Alex nigdy by nie uwarzyła fałszywego eliksiru i nie sprzedała jako prawdziwy! Po tym, jak odmówiono jej członkostwa w Radzie Eliksirotwórców, bo jest kobietą, ciągle stara się udowodnić innym, że jest tak samo uzdolniona, jak wy. Ale jestem pewien, że nie ma Wody Księżycowej. I nie sprzedawała Eliksiru Płodności! Widziałbym to na fakturach!

Severus nie odpowiedział i Rayleigh poczuł się pewniej.

\- I, jak widzę, faktycznie nie można wam ufać! Mieliście warzyć razem! Ale kiedy tylko Leoncjusz zorientował się, że może na tym dobrze wyjść, przysyła cię tu, żebyś wykradł brakujący składnik! To na tym polega wasza uczciwość? – prychnął z pogardą.

\- A ty byś się nie odłączył, gdybyś mógł zarobić na tym góry złota? I szóstą Kroplę?

Spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy i Adam nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- Wiesz, że nie masz co próbować. Jesteś Mistrzem legilimencji, ale ja również całkiem dobrze się na niej znam. Na oklumencji również – uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Lecz w tym wypadku nie masz nawet co próbować. NIE MAMY WODY KSIĘŻYCOWEJ. Ani żadnego antidotum. Widzę, że go szukacie, pewnie po to, żeby sprzedać pod znakiem Pracowni Eliksirów Powella, ale niech Leoncjusz zejdzie z obłoków!

Hermiona bała się nawet oddychać. Nie nadążała za nimi zupełnie, udawało się jej cokolwiek zrozumieć dopiero kilka zdań później. Severus zaś wydawał się doskonale panować nad tą rozmową; wahanie, zdziwienie, rozmaite aluzje i kłamstwa w jego głosie brzmiały absolutnie prawdziwie. Nie widziała jego twarzy, ale mogła się domyślać, że cokolwiek czuje, ukrywa pod maską kamiennego spokoju.

\- Leoncjusz zostawił mi wolną rękę – odezwał się niby z lekką niechęcią. - Co powiesz na współudział?

\- Pięć tysięcy galeonów? – roześmiał się Adam z pogardą i machnął ręką gdzieś w przestrzeń. – Pięć tysięcy galeonów zjadam na śniadanie, mój drogi.

\- Szósta Kropla.

Adam wydął usta i spojrzał przelotnie na Hermionę.

\- Brzmi ciekawiej. Ale nie zamierzam się nią z wami dzielić.

\- Leoncjusz nie pójdzie na nic więcej. Ale... – Severus zawahał się i przesunął wąskim palcem po ustach.

\- ... Ale?

\- Wiem, jak uwarzyć antidotum.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą.

\- Nikt nie wie. Zabraknie wam ostatniego składnika.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

\- Bo je sobie uwarzyłem. Dlatego wiem, jak ono wygląda.

Adam wyprostował się powoli; wyglądało, jakby się przebudził. Zmarszczył brwi i znów spojrzał na Hermionę, która starała się z całych sił wyglądać na kogoś, kto doskonale orientuje się w sytuacji.

\- Uwarzyłeś??? Masz Wodę Księżycową???!

\- Miałem tylko trochę.

\- Więc czemu nie dasz go Shackleboltowi? Człowieku, przecież on cię za to ozłoci! Przecież...

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nazwij to zabezpieczeniem. Prędzej czy później każde z nas zostanie otrute. Różnica między nami jest taka, że ty umrzesz, a ja przeżyję.

Adam po raz kolejny spojrzał na Hermionę i znów na Severusa.

\- Co ONA w tym robi?

\- Jest moją asystentką.

\- Asystentką???! – Adam wytrzeszczył oczy, zamarł, a następnie wybuchnął śmiechem. – Asystentką! To się teraz tak nazywa? Nieźle, Snape. Widzę, że ty zawsze potrafisz spaść na cztery łapy!

Tym razem Hermiona zrozumiała od razu, o czym mówią i natychmiast coś się w niej szarpnęło.

\- Zamknij się! – warknęła i uniosła różdżkę.

\- Spokój! – podniósł głos Severus i dziewczyna znów zamarła.  _W co on, do cholery, gra?!!!_

Adam znów się roześmiał.

\- Nieźle ją sobie wychowałeś. Ale wracając do naszego przemiłego interesu. Jakkolwiek nie brzmiałby ciekawie, NIE MAM Wody Księżycowej. Nie mogę ci dać czegoś, czego nie mam.

\- Jesteś absolutnie pewien?

\- Oczywiście! A teraz...

Adam zdążył tylko zacisnąć palce na różdżce, gdy Severus warknął:

\- Daj mi swoją różdżkę. Już! I nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, bo ci ją przełamię.

Mężczyzna natychmiast posłusznie podał mu różdżkę, trzymając ją za drugi koniec. Severus zabrał ją i jednym płynnym ruchem schował do swojej kieszeni.

\- Ile macie jeszcze pracowni?

\- Jeszcze jedną, tuż obok. Ale małą. Nadal mi nie wierzysz?

\- Chcę słyszeć tylko odpowiedzi na pytania. Magazyny? Ile i gdzie?

\- Po jednym z każdej strony korytarza, którym szliśmy.

\- Pokażesz je nam. Jeszcze coś – Severus uniósł władczo rękę i Adam, który już obrócił się do drzwi, zastygł. – Trzymacie jeszcze gdzie indziej eliksiry i ingrediencje?

\- Mamy jeszcze magazyn wysyłek, w którym trzymamy przygotowane zamówienia. To wszystko.

\- W domu?

\- Nie.

To było całkiem logiczne. Nie było sensu trzymać czegokolwiek w domu i musieć przejść czasem nawet i cały pałac po jedną fiolkę, skoro do Laboratorium można było wejść skądkolwiek.

\- Prowadź – fuknął Severus i Adam błyskawicznie otworzył drzwi i wyszedł do korytarza.

Tłumiąc w sobie szalejące emocje, Hermiona poszła za nimi. Nie miała ochoty patrzeć ani jednemu, ani drugiemu w twarz i pewnie było lepiej, żeby oni nie patrzyli na nią. Do niecierpliwości, zaskakującej mieszaniny strachu i nadziei oraz niepewności dołączyła narastająca, szarpiąca wściekłość.  _Jak oni śmieli...! Jak ON śmiał...! o czymś takim...!_

_Skup się! Skup się na Wodzie i antidotum! A POTEM sobie z nim porozmawiasz!_

Jednak ani w malutkiej pracowni kawałek dalej, ani w żadnym z magazynów nic nie znaleźli.

Zupełnie nic.

Wyglądało na to, że Adam Rayleigh miał rację i nie było tu ani Wody Księżycowej, ani antidotum.

Wyszli na korytarz i spojrzeli na siebie zagubionym wzrokiem.

.

Dworek Rayleigh

Lewe skrzydło

13:45

 

Alex stanęła przy oknie i spojrzała na park otaczający ich pałacyk. Niedawno zaczęło padać i mokra trawa i kwiaty nabrały kolorów, zaś powierzchnia stawu pokryła się tysiącami zmarszczek i rozbryzgów, gdy smagnął ją nagły podmuch wiatru i zacinający deszcz.

Ale Alex zdawała się zupełnie tego nie widzieć. Myślami była daleko stąd.

_Co za szczęście, że pełne zaćmienie księżyca wypada właśnie za kilka dni! Teraz! Szczęście, zbieg okoliczności, nieważne! Najważniejsze, że dzięki temu się uda! MUSI się udać!!!_

Uda się JEJ!

Wcześniej zupełnie o tym nie myślała. Dopiero na spotkaniu u Rufusa Heahnera przyszedł jej do głowy ten pomysł!

Spośród nich wszystkich tylko ona może uwarzyć antidotum. Nikomu innemu się nie uda. I to ona dostanie za to obiecaną nagrodę!

Gdy przeczytała w Proroku oświadczenie Shacklebolta o truciźnie, była przerażona. Wprowadzony Stan Krytyczny był oczywiście jak najbardziej pożądany, ale nie miała bladego pojęcia, jak sobie z tym poradzić.  _Jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji._

To był dzień, kiedy wszystko stanęło do góry nogami. Wszystko zaczęło się komplikować.

_TO NIE TAK MIAŁO BYĆ!!!!! TO NIE O TO CHODZIŁO!!!!!_

Równocześnie prawie oszalała z wściekłości. Nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. Może należało odczekać trochę, aż wszystko przycichnie? Z drugiej strony im dłużej czekała, tym było gorzej. Miała świadomość, że za półtora miesiąca pojawi się nowa porcja Wody Księżycowej i wtedy byle kto będzie mógł uwarzyć antidotum.

Kiedy przyszła do Petersona z propozycją niezwykle lukratywnego kontraktu, nie miał grosza przy duszy. Miał za to pełno długów. Wyjaśniła mu swój plan i prawie natychmiast osiągnęli porozumienie. On potrzebował pieniędzy, ona jego zdolności w dziedzinie eliksirów.

Plan był prosty. Miał stworzyć eliksir, od którego ludzie mieli zacząć chorować, i uwarzyć rodzaj antidotum, które mieli wprowadzić na rynek jako jedyne lekarstwo i zbić na tym tysiące galeonów. Zyskami mieli podzielić się po połowie, zaś cała sława za wynalezienie zbawczego eliksiru miała przypaść właśnie jemu.

Peterson dał się złapać.

Ale jej nie chodziło o tysiące galeonów. Wyobrażała sobie, że w ten sposób zostanie okrzyknięta najmądrzejszą kobietą w historii eliksirotwórstwa. Stanie się sławna, najsławniejsza na całym świecie. Najpotężniejsza czarownica w historii!

Wyeliminuje całą konkurencję. Fakt, że nie ma piątej Kropli, nie będzie miał już najmniejszego znaczenia.

I ci wszyscy, którzy do tej pory z niej drwili, szydzili z powodu bycia kobietą, przyjdą do niej na kolanach i będą błagać o prawo do choćby rozmowy z nią! Do tego, by zechciała z nimi pracować!

Tylor... Powell... Albert Legrand...

I Snape. Cholerny Snape. Który na każdym spotkaniu eliksirotwórców zawsze otwarcie z niej szydził, rzucał jadowite uwagi, gdy tylko wysunęła jakąś propozycję i zupełnie ją ignorował.

Na wspomnienie jego lodowatego, niskiego głosu ociekającego sarkazmem zadrżała gwałtownie.

Te cholerne czarne oczy, ten cholerny zakrzywiony nos, wykrzywione w grymasie wargi...

Przed oczami stanął jej obraz Snape'a na pierwszej Konwencji, w której uczestniczyła. Ktoś go o coś zapytał, a ten namyślał się długo i wodził wąskim, długim palcem po rozchylonych ustach...

Chyba właśnie w tym momencie oszalała na jego tle. Zwariowała. ZACHOROWAŁA. Jego powolny ruch dłoni ją zahipnotyzował i nie mogła oderwać oczu od jego warg, haczykowatego nosa, jego męskiej twarzy i kształtnych palców. Wyobraziła sobie, jak te palce wsuwają się w jej włosy, przygarniają ją mocno i jego usta wpijają się w jej...

Stała zaraz obok i chyba wyczuł jej emocje, bo powoli podniósł wzrok, spojrzał na nią i gdy utonęła w jego czarnych oczach, wykrzywił się z wyraźną pogardą, odwrócił się i odszedł.

Wtedy nie mogła przestać o nim marzyć. Wszystko straciło znaczenie, liczył się tylko on. Robiła, co tylko mogła, żeby znaleźć uznanie w jego oczach. Przeczytała chyba wszystkie możliwe podręczniki z eliksirotwórstwa, nauczyła się zaawansowanych teorii warzenia, eksperymentowała z różnymi składnikami, robiła z eliksirów pigułki, tylko po to, żeby móc o tym publicznie opowiedzieć. W nadziei, że ON to doceni.

To nie była jej wina, że był jednym, jedynym mężczyzną, którego pragnęła! Nieraz miała wrażenie, że jeśli go nie zdobędzie, po prostu umrze!

Ale on unikał jej i ignorował ją coraz bardziej, więc przy którejś kolejnej okazji spróbowała mu podać amortencję. Siedzieli wtedy wszyscy przy dużym, okrągłym stole i postarała się, żeby jego miejsce znalazło się koło jej. Ledwie usiedli, fotograf zaprosił ich do wspólnego zdjęcia, więc skorzystała z okazji i gdy wszyscy już odeszli, dyskretnie wrzuciła pigułkę z amortencją do kieliszka Snape'a.

Ale gdy wrócili, jakaś głupia idiotka z Grecji pomyliła krzesła, usiadła na sąsiednim, automatycznie wszyscy zmienili miejsce i amortencję wypił opasły, łysy kretyn skądśtam. I gdy padł przed nią na kolana, wyznał dozgonną miłość i błagał o wzajemność, Snape przyjrzał mu się uważnie, obrzucił okiem stół, a następnie popatrzył jej w oczy i wszedł w jej myśli!!!

Tak poniżona nie czuła się jeszcze nigdy!

Od tego momentu jej miłość przerodziła się w nienawiść. Równie dziką. Zaciekłą, nieprzejednaną!

Jeśli nie mogła go mieć, niech umrze!

Nagle ciemne niebo za oknem przeszył nagły, oślepiający błysk i chwilę później przetoczył się głuchy, złowrogi grzmot.

_Tym razem to ja zatriumfuję!!!_

Niecierpliwym szarpnięciem zasłoniła firankę i podeszła do biurka, otworzyła zaklęciem sekretną szufladę i wyciągnęła kopertę z garścią ludzkich włosów. Nie było ich dużo, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będzie już musiała ich szukać.

\- Accio Ubranie!

Z szafy natychmiast wystrzeliły męskie spodnie, marynarka, koszula i dość duże buty.

Nadszedł czas, by kazać Petersonowi zacząć warzyć eliksir leczniczy.

Choć... wcześniej przydałoby się powiedzieć rodzicom, co ustalili z Rufusem Heahnerem, żeby uniknąć jakichkolwiek podejrzeń.

.

Dworek Rayleigh

Inny Wymiar – Pracownia / Spinner's End

13:48

 

\- Do czego służy ta mała pracownia? – spytał Severus Adama Rayleigha.

\- To jest prywatna pracownia Alex. Żaden z pracowników nie ma prawa tam wchodzić.

\- Skoro to jej prywatna pracownia, czemu ty masz prawo?

\- Bo tak zostało to zdefiniowane w kontrakcie, gdy Alex przejmowała Laboratorium. Że z Anną mamy dozgonne prawo wglądu we wszystko, co robi.

_Cóż za troskliwi rodzice! Dozgonne prawo?!_

Hermiona spojrzała zdezorientowana na Severusa.  _Dozgonne prawo do wglądu we wszystko co robi??? Ale to znaczy, że on na pewno wie, co robi jego córka. Więc skoro jest pewien, że nie ma tu ani Wody, ani antidotum..._

\- Severus? – odezwała się cicho. – A może... Może to nie ona?

Ten posłał jej rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.

\- Sama widziałaś, że to ona zamawiała Wodę Księżycową! Pięć dużych zamówień!

\- Może ktoś się pod nią podszył? Przed chwilą przecież byłam jakimś mężczyzną.

\- Znasz jak ja procedurę weryfikacji przy odbiorze zamówień! Między innymi trzeba okazać do kontroli różdżkę. Nie ma dwóch takich samych...

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i przesunęła palcem po różdżce Adama w kieszeni Severusa.

\- Dokładnie. Imperius i wielosokowy. I Obliviate.

Chwilę patrzyli na siebie, skonsternowani. W tej sytuacji wrócili do punktu wyjścia. To mógł być każdy.

W głuchej ciszy usłyszeli kaszlnięcie – Adam Rayleigh przyglądał im się, ale ponieważ Severus zezwolił mu tylko odpowiadać na pytania, milczał.

\- Wracamy – zdecydował. – Zjemy coś i będziemy sprawdzać każdego z nich. I zaczniemy od Powella, bo to będzie najprostsze.

\- A on?

\- Rayleigh – rzucił Severus, odwracając się do mężczyzny. – Jak się stąd wychodzi?

\- Dokładnie tak samo, jak przychodzi – wyjaśnił ten natychmiast. - Hasło „Aut ne tenraris aut prfice", zaklęcie Porta ostium nunc do otwarcia Przejścia i Porta prope nunc do zamknięcia. I trzeba powiedzieć, gdzie chce się przejść.

\- Doskonale – mruknął Severus i bez namysłu rzucił na niego Drętwotę, po czym kiwnął na Hermionę. - Rzuć na niego zaklęcie zapomnienia i przytrzymaj, a ja sprawdzę Legilimencją, czy wszystko w porządku.

Hermiona zaczerpnęła powietrza, skupiła się i wycelowała różdżką w Adama.

\- Obliviate – powiedziała wyraźnie, jego oczy stały się szkliste, a twarz zupełnie pusta.

Pomyślała o wszystkim, co mężczyzna miał zapomnieć. Gdy doszła do chwili obecnej, utrzymała zaklęcie i kiwnęła głową Severusowi.

Ten wszedł do jego umysłu i odnalazł ostatnie wspomnienia. Jak je obiad z żoną, jak wstają i wychodzą na werandę i rozmawiają... Jego żona wstała, owinęła się szalem i wyszła, a on pogrążył się w lekturze...

\- Już! – mruknął. – Przenieś się teraz do jakiegoś pustego pokoju w domu, wróć na werandę i gdyby ktoś pytał, gdzie byłeś, powiedz, że poszedłeś do łazienki.

Mężczyzna drgnął i zacisnął mechanicznie pustą dłoń.

\- Oddaj mu jego różdżkę! – szepnęła Hermiona.

_Cholera!_ Severus wsunął mu różdżkę w rękę, ten otworzył Przejście i chwilę później zniknął w nim i Przejście się zamknęło.

\- Teraz czas na nas.

Pospiesznie otworzyli Przejście do Spinner's End i kilka sekund potem wyszli w znajomym saloniku.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu po prostu nie kazałeś mu mówić prawdy i nie zapytałeś o tą cholerną Wodę, tylko bawiłeś się w głupie insynuacje? – spytała od wejścia, usiadła na kanapie i posłała mu rozgoryczone spojrzenie.

Severus uniósł pytająco brew, więc dodała:

\- To było... obrzydliwe.

\- Wiem – przyznał niechętnie. - Ale tak było najprościej.

\- Przecież był już pod Imperiusem!

\- W którymś momencie zaczyna się zwalczać zaklęcie. Mógłby kłamać. A tak przynajmniej poczuł się górą i uznał, że może pozwolić sobie z nami porozmawiać.

\- Tak uważasz?!

_Co to ma znaczyć, do cholery! Od kiedy Granger pozwala sobie na takie odzywki?! A ty, jak żałosny idiota, się przed nią tłumaczysz?!_

Chyba zaczynał być zmęczony.

\- Uważaj na słowa – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I na ton, Granger! Nigdy nie pozwoliłem ci tak się do mnie zwracać!

\- Jak...!

\- JAK chcesz się do czegoś przydać, to idź do kuchni i przygotuj coś do jedzenia! – rzucił, po czym obrócił się gwałtownie i szybkim krokiem zszedł do piwnicy.

Ponieważ musieli sprawdzić wszystkich wytwórców, potrzebowali dużo eliksiru wielosokowego i czyichś włosów, najlepiej różnych ludzi. Zdjął na stół całą dużą butelkę i zaczął przeglądać koperty z krótkimi opisami wyglądu osób, których włosy zawierały, gdy nagle z góry usłyszał przeraźliwy krzyk.

\- NIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Boże, NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serce stanęło i zaczęło mu walić jak oszalałe, zjeżyły mu się wszystkie włoski na karku! Natychmiast odepchnął koperty i rzucił się na górę. Wpadł do salonu i zobaczył dziewczynę, pochylającą się nad podłogą i wyjącą strasznie na głos, więc bez namysłu pchnął ją na ziemię, osłonił sobą i rozejrzał się w panice dookoła.

_Ktoś tu jest?! Ktoś trafił ją Cruciatusem?! Zranił ją?!_

Ale nikogo nie dostrzegł, za to dziewczyna pod nim poruszyła się i wybuchnęła płaczem!

\- NIE...!!!!!!

Odsunął się, podniósł ją delikatnie i obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem, lecz nie dostrzegł ani krwi, ani rozdartego ubrania, ani żadnych innych śladów.

\- Hermiono... co się dzieje?! Coś ci się stało? Co cię boli... – zapytał drżącym głosem.  _Merlinie, żeby to nie było TO. Żeby to nie była ta trucizna..._

Dziewczyna trzęsła się strasznie i łkała, ale on musiał wiedzieć!

\- Powiedz, co ci jest! – potrząsnął nią lekko.

Hermiona podniosła głowę, otworzyła usta i spróbowała coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej nie mogła. Nie była w stanie.

_Merlinie, błagam, tylko nie TO!_

\- Hermiono, powiedz, co ci jest! PROSZĘ!!!

Pokręciła głową z rozdzierającym jękiem i poruszyła ręką i dopiero teraz zobaczył, że coś w niej ściska. Kawałek pergaminu.

Wyciągnął go z jej zaciśniętych kurczowo palców i przeczytał krótki list.

 

Hermiono,

Bardzo złe wieści. Harry i Ginny są chorzy. Leżą na naszym Oddziale.

Pożegnałem ich od Ciebie.

Bądź dzielna,

Mathias

 

_O MERLINIE!!!!!!!_

_Harry i Ginny są chorzy. Pożegnałem ich od Ciebie. Harry i Ginny są chorzy. Harry Potter._ Przeklęty Harry Potter, ten sam, który go uratował. Postanowił przekreślić całą swoją karierę, zaryzykował życiem i zrobił wszystko, żeby tylko wydostać go z więzienia. Jeden z kilku nielicznych na świecie ludzi, którzy potrafiliby się na coś takiego zdobyć! Tak inny od niego i zarazem tak podobny!

Ktoś, kogo nienawidził i kto jednocześnie... jednocześnie nie był mu obojętny!!!

Merlinie, i co on miał teraz zrobić?!

Czemu ten cholerny świat nie może się skończyć tu i teraz?! Niech umrą wszyscy. Razem z ludźmi umrą problemy i zapanuje wreszcie spokój! I już nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Nie będzie cholernych wojen, bólu, krwi i cierpienia. Nie trzeba będzie znów walczyć.

_Harry i Ginny są chorzy. Pożegnałem ich od Ciebie._

_Są chorzy..._

Łkanie tuż koło niego przycichło odrobinę i zmieszało się z zapachem, który od niedawna kojarzył mu się z bezpieczeństwem i spokojem. I troską, i opieką.

_SĄ chorzy..._

To miała być fiolka dla Hermiony. Dla nikogo innego. Ale tak sobie mówił, kiedy ją pakował w ochronny papier i zamykał w słoiku, na który rzucił zaklęcie nietłukące. Kiedy nie myślał o Harrym Potterze.

_SĄ chorzy. SĄ._

Powoli, jak w transie wstał, ułożył dziewczynę na ziemi i zszedł do piwnicy po największy skarb, jaki tam się znajdował. I jaki można było komuś ofiarować. Życie. Jak najostrożniej zdjął go z półki, przycisnął do siebie i równie powoli wszedł do salonu i postawił na stoliku. Po czym usiadł na ziemi obok Hermiony.

Nie umiał pocieszać. Nie wiedział, jak to robić. Nigdy sam tego nie robił, ale widział dostateczną ilość razy, żeby móc spróbować.

Pozwoliła się podnieść, więc przygarnął ją i zaczął nieporadnie głaskać po włosach i szeptać coś. Cokolwiek. Nawet sam nie wiedział co. Oparł się o brzeg fotela i kołysał miarowo.

I jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to to, że ponad dwadzieścia lat temu też siedział na ziemi z inną kobietą w ramionach. Kobietą o długich, brązowych włosach.

Tamta była martwa, ale ta jeszcze żyła.

Gdy płacz ucichł i przeszedł w żałosne pojękiwanie, odsunął ją delikatnie, ujął za podbródek i podniósł jej głowę ku sobie.

\- Hermiono...

Otworzyła zapuchnięte oczy i spojrzała nieprzytomnie, ale przez łzy chyba go nie widziała.

\- Mamy antidotum.

Drgnęła gwałtownie i zamrugała powiekami.

\- Ale... tyl... ko jed-ną. Fiol-kę – szepnęła rwącym się głosem.

Przytulił ją mocno, żeby nie widzieć jej twarzy.

\- Są takie chwile, kiedy trzeba podjąć trudną decyzję.

_____________________________________

*  Aut ne tenraris aut prfice - Albo nie próbuj, albo dokonuj

 

 

 


	28. Rozdział 28

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

14:25

 

Gratus łaził z kąta w kąt i cały czas starał się wymyśleć jakieś dobrze brzmiące usprawiedliwienie. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Tylor może się zjawić, ale obojętnie kiedy by nie przyszedł, dla niego było to zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Zaczął nawet rozważać pomysł ucieczki, ale niemal natychmiast przestał. Po pierwsze wiedział, że Tylor znalazłby go wszędzie, po drugie nie miał pojęcia, czy ten przeklęty staruch nie potrafi czytać w myślach. Więc lepiej, żeby za wiele nie wyczytał.

Nie musiał już udawać poturbowanego, bo Bryant schował się w swoim pokoju i z niego nie wyłaził, więc po prostu chodził w kółko i próbował się skupić.

Gdy ciągnął tego durnego Aurora na poszukiwanie Petersona, nie miał większych nadziei na znalezienie go. Magia tego cholernego uczonego wpisana była w Barierę, więc mógł przejść przez nią bez problemów. Bryant o dziwo potraktował bardzo poważnie pomysł, że jego żona uciekła z Petersonem i nawet nie próbował szukać jej w lesie.

_I bardzo dobrze._

Pomysł, że ta dziewucha pomogła Petersonowi, był mu jak najbardziej na rękę. W tej sytuacji wina choć w części spadała na Bryanta. Jego własna żona ICH zdradziła. Zdradziła Tylora. Żona Bryanta - NIE ON. On stał się ofiarą. Oczywiście, że miał ich wszystkich pilnować, ale NIKT nie mógł przewidzieć, że zdradzi ich ktoś... spośród nich!

Poza tym Bryant był Aurorem. On też powinien czuwać nad ich wspólnym bezpieczeństwem. A on, zamiast ich mieć na oku, po prostu spał!

I właśnie dlatego Peterson i żona Bryanta uknuli spisek i napadli na niego, biednego, pobili do utraty przytomności i uciekli!

Będzie to trzeba wyeksponować w czasie rozmowy z Tylorem.

Wracał akurat z kuchni z kanapką i szklanką wody, gdy rozległo się głośne stukanie do drzwi. Zamarł na sekundę, potoczył błędnym wzrokiem dookoła, szukając jakiegokolwiek miejsca, żeby odłożyć jedzenie i móc wyjąć różdżkę i otworzyć te cholerne, pieprzone drzwi, ale nigdzie nie było żadnego stołu, nic!!! Dał krok do salonu i jednocześnie uprzytomnił sobie, że kuchnia jest bliżej drzwi, więc wykonał jakiś dziwny pląs, zawrócił w miejscu, łomot przybrał na sile i nagle szklanka pękła mu w ręku i woda chlusnęła mu na spodnie!

\- JUŻ!!! – ryknął, cisnął wszystkim na ziemię i podbiegł do drzwi. – Już idę!

Lewą ręką wyszarpnął różdżkę, przerzucił do prawej i krzywiąc się, gdy odłamki szkła wbiły mu się głębiej w ciało, zdjął osłony i otworzył drzwi.

_Cholerny staruchu! Znasz zaklęcie lepiej od nas, ale nie chce ci się ruszyć dupy, żeby je rzucić!_

Istotnie, to był Tylor.  _A kogo innego się spodziewałeś?! Petersona? Już prędzej sam Merlin by tu przyszedł!_

Stary wszedł do środka i jego wzrok padł na jedzenie w kałuży na podłodze i ślady krwi ciągnące się aż do drzwi.

I w tym momencie z pokoju wyszedł Bryant. Wyglądał, jakby płakał.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – rzucił Tylor na poły pytającym, na poły wkurzonym tonem.

\- Peterson uciekł – wyrzucił z siebie Gratus i wstrzymał oddech.

\- Mia również – dodał Bryant.

Zaległa cisza. Tylor wbił w niego wściekłe spojrzenie, ale się nie odzywał i Gratus poczuł, jak robi mu się zimno i lodowata kropla potu ścieka mu po plecach. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zabrakło mu słów.

\- Powtórz. Bo zdawało mi się, że się przesłyszałem – Tylor łagodnie przerwał ciszę.

\- Yhhh... Peterson... on uciekł.

\- A nie miałeś go przez przypadek pilnować? – nadal spokojny ton, ale można było w nim usłyszeć pierwsze oznaki nadchodzącej burzy.

Gratus odruchowo potarł wilgotnymi rękoma o spodnie i syknął z bólu.

\- Ja... napadli na mnie – wykrztusił, patrząc na pokrwawione wnętrze dłoni.

\- Nie „napadli", mówiłeś, że to Peterson cię uderzył! – wtrącił się natychmiast Bryant. – Mia nie ma z tym nic wspólnego!

\- Nie ma? To czemu z nim uciekła?

\- A może ją porwał?!

\- Bzdura, musieli się zmówić! Po co innego mnie wołała?

\- Pewnie, żeby cię ostrzec, kretynie, skoro taka z ciebie pierdoła, żeby dać się zaskoczyć tej ciamajdzie!

\- Uważaj na...!

\- Dość!!! – przerwał ich kłótnię Tylor i obaj umilkli w pół słowa.

Do tej pory stał jak sparaliżowany, patrząc na nich wielkimi oczami i wydawał się nawet nie oddychać, jakby potrzebował czasu, żeby ta wiadomość do niego dotarła. Teraz ścisnął różdżkę i kiwnął nią w stronę salonu, każąc im iść przed nim.

Bryant, stojący bliżej salonu, ruszył tam od razu, Gratus znalazł się za nim i idąc, miał wrażenie, że czuje na karku oddech Starego. Cholera, miał wrażenie, że od jego pałającego wściekłością wzroku aż marszczy mu się koszula na plecach!

Stawiając duże kroki, wpadł do salonu i czym prędzej wtulił się w kąt przy drzwiach do laboratorium.

Tylor wszedł zaraz za nimi, usiadł na krześle i przez chwilę milczał, łapiąc oddech.

\- Co dokładnie się stało? – spytał w końcu Gratusa. – Mów!

Gratus drgnął, jakby poraził go prąd elektryczny, upewnił się, że to o niego chodzi i spróbował się odezwać, ale z zaciśniętej krtani nie wyszedł żaden dźwięk, więc przełknął ślinę i odchrząknął głośno.

\- No więc... Mia mnie zawołała. Do kuchni – oblizał nerwowo spierzchnięte wargi. - I gdy wszedłem, Peterson na mnie napadł. Musiał się schować za rogiem i rąbnął mnie w głowę deską. Z całej siły.

\- Za jakim rogiem, gdzie ty masz tam rogi – wtrącił się Bryant.

_Stul pysk, gnido!_

\- I straciłem przytomność. I gdy się ocknąłem... już go nie było. Ich nie było.

\- Zamknij się – wycedził Tylor do Bryanta i ten momentalnie zapadł się w sobie, wcisnął w oparcie fotela i spojrzał na swoje buty. – Nie pozwoliłem ci mówić.

Gratus poczuł piknięcie radości, ale nie trwało ono dłużej, niż mgnienie oka. Tylor odwrócił się od Aurora i spojrzał na różdżkę, którą przesuwał powolnym, złowieszczym ruchem między palcami.

\- Chcesz mi wmówić, że temu niezdarnemu naukowcowi udało się ciebie zaskoczyć? Ciebie? Doświadczonego ochroniarza?

Olbrzymi mężczyzna zmalał w oczach i wszystkie włoski na karku i przedramionach stanęły mu dęba.  _Merlinie, to nie tak! Trzeba mu wytłumaczyć!_

\- Proszę mnie posłuchać, panie Tylor! – zawołał gorączkowo, wskazując na okrwawiony bok głowy. - Nie sądziłem... nie przypuszczałem, że może to zrobić w towarzystwie Mii! Że może sprzeciwić się pańskiej woli! Że pana zdradzi!

\- Więc myślisz, że cię zatrudniłem, bo miałem taki kaprys?

Gratus słyszał wyraźnie pulsowanie krwi w żyłach. I czuł, jak TO nadchodzi. Zaschło mu zupełnie w ustach, więc przełknął pospiesznie ślinę i podjął ostatnią, rozpaczliwą próbę obrony.

.

Klinika Św. Munga

14:25

 

Severus aportował Hermionę na tyłach Kliniki i poprawił pasek z przewieszoną przez ramię torbą, do której włożył słoik z fiolką z antidotum. Nie chciał ryzykować wkładania jej bezpośrednio do kieszeni, czy rzucania zaklęcia nietłukącego na fiolkę, w obawie, że mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób narazić drogocenny eliksir.

\- Dasz radę iść? – spytał, puszczając ją, ale na wszelki wypadek nie cofnął ręki. Udało mu się wmusić w nią eliksir uspokajający, ale nadal wyglądała, jakby wystarczyło byle co, byle powiew wiatru, by ją przewrócić i na nowo pchnąć w objęcia histerii.

\- Dam.

\- Więc prowadź.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko i ruszyła na wciąż miękkich nogach ku tylnej klatce schodowej. Która natychmiast przypomniała jej, że nie tak dawno temu szła nimi, żeby przekazać profesorowi Snape'owi wyniki analiz stanów składników. Nie tak dawno temu – a jakby zupełnie w innym świecie. Kiedy jeszcze Harry i Ginny byli zdrowi. Kiedy WSZYSCY byli zdrowi.

Merlinie, czy gdyby wtedy zrobiła coś, albo NIE zrobiła czegoś, czy to wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej? Może powinna pójść wtedy z tą listą bezpośrednio do Aurorów? Nie, właśnie nie do Aurorów! Do Kingsleya! Ewentualnie do Gawaina! Czy wtedy ci wszyscy, którzy umarli, przeżyliby? Po co wplątywała w to Harry'ego?! Czemu pozwoliła mu iść z nią do Azkabanu? Przecież to jego mogli dopaść dementorzy! Dlaczego zgodziła się ukrywać, gdy Gawain jej kazał, ale nie zażądała, żeby Harry i Ginny zrobili to samo? Przecież powinna się domyśleć! Powinna się domyśleć tego wszystkiego i ich ochronić, a ona tego nie zrobiła! To wszystko była jej wina! Zawiodła pięć lat temu, zawiodła i teraz!

I nawet nie potrafiła podjąć żadnej sensownej decyzji. Nie potrafiła wybrać jednego z ich dwojga i go ocalić, lecz wybrała najbardziej tchórzliwe rozwiązanie, jakie mogło istnieć. Podzielić antidotum na pół i podać im obojgu.

Severus powiedział, że ta dawka ich nie wyleczy. Tylko kupi im kilka dodatkowych godzin życia.

_Może w tym czasie uda ci się znaleźć antidotum. Może to jednak będzie Powell i antidotum jest u Powella. A jak nie, to u tego kogoś drugiego. Może ci się uda._

Tylko to sprawiało, że jakoś udało się jej iść do przodu, oddychać i widzieć, a nie paść na ziemię i wyć.

_A jak nie..._

Jak nie, to zamierzała położyć się koło nich i odejść wraz z nimi. Nie zasłużyła na nic innego.

Wspięli się na trzecie piętro, weszli do korytarza i Hermiona prawie go nie poznała.

Zazwyczaj drzwi do poszczególnych sal były otwarte, a po korytarzu kręciło się kilku Uzdrowicieli. Tak było jeszcze kilka dni temu, w piątek.

Kiedyś, w tym innym życiu, na krzesłach pod ścianami siedzieli chorzy w towarzystwie odwiedzających, słychać było rozmowy, czasem ktoś się roześmiał, a na twarzach wszystkich pojawiał się choćby cień uśmiechu.

Teraz z korytarza znikły krzesła, a ich miejsce zajęły rzędy łóżek, oddzielonych od siebie parawanami. Między nimi snuły się przygarbione sylwetki znajomych jej ludzi, ubranych w żółto-zielone, brudne szaty. Zewsząd dochodziły westchnienia, ciche jęki i popłakiwanie. I zapach. Niewiele różniący się od Azkabanu, choć tamten smród zagłuszył całkowicie dławiący, łapiący za gardło i ściskający żołądek odór wymiocin.

Hermiona zbladła i zatrzymała się jak wryta. Na myśl, że gdzieś tu, między tymi umierającymi leżą Harry i Ginny, poczuła, że nie potrafi tam wejść. Nie da rady!

Co będzie, jeśli ją przeklną? Albo gorzej, jak zaczną ją błagać o więcej? Nie umiała im spojrzeć w oczy!

Severus podtrzymał ją i rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Jak ich znaleźć? – spytał.

Hermiona tylko potrząsnęła głową i zawróciła na schody.

\- Nie wiem! – wyrzuciła z siebie. - Idź sam! Ja nie mogę! Nie...!

\- Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie.

\- Nie dam rady!!!

\- Dasz – uścisnął jej ramię. – Tylko się uspokój. Oddychaj głęboko – dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i posłusznie odetchnęła. - I jeszcze raz. Dokładnie tak.

Hermiona zrobiła jeszcze kilka wdechów, panika zaczęła słabnąć i tylko jeszcze wszystko w niej drżało.

\- Po co tu przyszliście? – usłyszeli nagle i koło nich pojawiła się młoda kobieta w pochlapanej szacie.

\- Przyszliśmy w odwiedziny – odpowiedział Severus.

\- Ominęliście Izbę Przyjęć. Idźcie wpierw sprawdzić, gdzie leży chory, którego szukacie. My nie mamy czasu na szukanie.

Hermiona natychmiast poznała Al, szefową magazynu leków i potrząsnęła głową. Wiedziała jedno – jeśli zejdzie na dół, to nie odważy się już tu wrócić.

\- Przyszliśmy do Harry'ego i Ginny.

Al obrzuciła ich bacznym spojrzeniem.

\- Harry'ego Pottera i Ginny Weasley? Kim wy jesteście? – Uzdrowicielka sięgnęła po różdżkę i cofnęła się o krok, zasłaniając sobą przejście po środku korytarza, a gdy nie odpowiedzieli natychmiast, dodała: - Harry Potter nie ma rodziny. I nie jesteście rudzi.

\- Al, proszę, powiedz tylko, gdzie oni leżą!

\- Od kiedy przyjaźń poznaje się po kolorze włosów? – rzucił równocześnie Severus.

Kobieta wytrzeszczyła na nich oczy i dopiero wtedy do Hermiony dotarło, że przecież ona nie mogła ich poznać!

\- Przyjaciele? – spojrzała w kierunku tylnej, wewnętrznej klatki schodowej, której używał tylko personel Kliniki i znów na Hermionę.

\- Błagam...!

Al zawahała się jeszcze chwilę i w końcu kiwnęła głową.

\- Trzecia sala po lewej – machnięciem ręki pokazała im drogę. – I lepiej byłoby dla was, gdybyście faktycznie byli przyjaciółmi, a nie tymi zawszonymi reporterami z Proroka. Jeśli nimi jesteście... otruję was osobiście i obejdziecie się bez eliksiru i Imperiusa!

Po czym obróciła się od nich, by odejść.

\- Aa...! Przepraszam bardzo – zawołała jeszcze za nią Hermiona. – Czy jest... Mathias Wolf?

Al przyjrzała się jej jeszcze raz podejrzliwie i pokręciła głową.

\- Dziś go nie ma. Kim wy jesteście?

\- Przyjaciółmi – powtórzył Severus, wyminął kobietę i pociągnął za sobą Hermionę.

W sali zastawionej gęsto łóżkami na pierwszy rzut oka nie było żadnych odwiedzających. Tylko chorzy. Idąc przez salę, Hermiona rzucała przelotne spojrzenia na nieznane twarze, chcąc ich znaleźć i nie chcąc równocześnie.

Dopóki ich nie widziała... Czuła się, jakby jeszcze gdzieś na dnie duszy tliła się iskierka nadziei. Czy też może po prostu nie odważyła się wypowiedzieć tych słów nawet w myślach. Póki ich nie wypowiedziała, mógł stać się cud, mogła się mylić, Mathias mógł się mylić, wszyscy mogli się mylić! Ale kiedy... JEŚLI ich zobaczy, TO stanie się Prawdą.

Doszła aż do okna i Zobaczyła.

Ginny wyglądała, jakby spała; leżała skulona na boku, z zamkniętymi oczami, za to Harry wpatrywał się nieruchomo w sufit. Gdy tylko Hermiona podeszła bliżej, spojrzał na nich obojętnie i obrócił głowę.

Ich skóra miała blady, woskowy kolor, ale w niektórych miejscach na twarzy i rękach pojawiły się czerwone albo sine plamy, w kącikach ust widać było bordowo-czarne ślady, a oczy błyszczały gorączką, albo nie do końca obniżoną, lub na nowo rosnącą. Gdy Harry się poruszył, prześcieradło zsunęło się i odsłoniło ciemne plamy.

Stało się. Znikła ostatnia iskierka nadziei.

Hermiona zatoczyła się ku niemu, osunęła na ziemię tuż przy jego łóżku i wybuchnęła płaczem.

\- Harry... przepraszam!

Chłopak odruchowo pociągnął na siebie prześcieradło i wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

\- Co... kim pan jest?

Ginny uchyliła zapuchnięte oczy i uniosła się lekko na łokciu.

Severus wszedł za parawan, machnięciem różdżki wyczarował drugi i odgrodził ich od reszty pacjentów.

\- Co tu robicie? Kim jesteście? – chłopak odsunął się w kąt przy ścianie i sięgnął nieporęcznie po różdżkę.

\- Muffliato – mruknął Severus i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział. – Panie Potter... panno Weasley.

\- Harry... to my. To ja, Hermiona.

Harry wycelował w nich różdżkę i przyglądał się niezbyt przytomnym wzrokiem, więc Severus wyjął mu ją z ręki i wsunął z powrotem pod poduszkę.

\- Proszę się położyć.

\- Hermiona...? – zapytała słabym głosem Ginny.

\- Ukrywasz się? – dodał Harry, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego z nich do drugiego.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni.

\- Nie... mieliśmy innego włosa. Tylko ten.

\- Nic wam nie jest?

Hermiona znów pokręciła głową i ukryła twarz w prześcieradle. Nie śmiała patrzeć im w oczy. Czuła się prawie tak, jakby ich zabiła.

Severus ściągnął pospiesznie torbę przez głowę, wyjął słoik, bardzo ostrożnie odkręcił i wyjął fiolkę, owiniętą w magiczny papier i otuloną miękką szmatką.

\- Nie mamy czasu – rzucił, wyczarował pustą fiolkę tej samej wielkości i zamieszawszy porządnie płyn, przelał do niej połowę. – To jest antidotum, jak się pewnie domyślacie. Panna Granger zdecydowała, że się nim podzielicie.

\- Zanim wypijecie, usiądźcie – dodała Hermiona i zaczęła pomagać Ginny się podnosić. – Żeby się nie wylał, czy nie wypadł wam z ręki.

Rudowłosa usiadła, Hermiona podłożyła jej poduszkę pod plecy i delikatnie osunęła na nią, ale gdy podeszła do Harry'ego, ten powstrzymał ją ruchem ręki.

\- Połowa dawki... może uzdrowić?

Hermiona rzuciła błagalne spojrzenie Severusowi, na co ten potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, nie uzdrowi. Ale powinna spowolnić działanie trucizny.

\- Powinna! – powtórzył Harry, odkaszlnął, skrzywił się boleśnie i poruszył niemrawo głową na boki. - W takim razie nie. Nie wypiję go.

\- Harry... – jęknęły Hermiona i Ginny jednocześnie.

\- Nie. Dajcie je Ginny.

\- Posłuchaj... – Hermiona sięgnęła po jego poduszkę, ale odepchnął jej ręce.

\- Dajcie je Ginny!

\- Harry, proszę! Mamy plan...

\- ... skoro połowa dawki nie uzdrowi...

\- ... i mamy nadzieję, że...

\- ... to niech wyleczy się choć jedno z nas.

\- .. uda się nam znaleźć go więcej.

\- „Powinna!" Hermiono, czy ty go słyszysz? „Powinna"? – zawołał Harry.

I opadł na poduszkę, jakby ten krótki wysiłek zupełnie go pokonał.

Hermiona osunęła się z jękiem na podłogę i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Całe jej przekonanie, że podjęła słuszną decyzję, cała nadzieja, że uda im się znaleźć antidotum na czas i że ocali ich oboje, prysły, rozpadły się jak domek z kart. Powinna przysłać tu Severusa, dać mu wybór, a sama uciec na koniec świata! A najlepiej rzucić się za zasłonę...!  _Dalej!_

\- A czego się spodziewałeś? – odezwał się cicho Severus, ze wszystkich sił próbując się opanować. – Cudu? Przychodzimy do was ze wszystkim, co mamy.

\- Wiem... - westchnął Harry. - Więc nie mam pretensji. Chcę tylko, żeby wypiła go Ginny.

\- Wypijecie oboje, bo tak zdecydowała Hermiona.

\- To nie jest żadna decyzja. To...

Hermiona zaskomlała, a Severus przypomniał sobie w jednej sekundzie jej rozpaczliwy szloch, gdy kazał jej wybrać i jego cierpliwość pękła.

\- Dość! – syknął. - Nie oskarżaj jej! To jest wasza przyjaciółka! Myślałeś, że potrafiłaby wybrać i skazać jedno z was na śmierć? Może ty byś potrafił? – wydął z pogardą usta i dorzucił. - Odpowiedz sobie na to pytanie, zanim się odezwiesz! A teraz pij, bo inaczej wleję ci to do gardła przemocą. Potrafię, wierz mi! Panno Weasley... pani też to się tyczy. I pospieszcie się, bo nie mamy całego dnia!

Ginny zbladła jeszcze bardziej, drżącą dłonią pospiesznie wyjęła korek i wypiła wszystko do ostatniej kropli. Severus posłał Harry'emu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, więc chłopak również wypił swoją połowę.

Hermiona westchnęła z ulgi i równocześnie z bolesnego przeświadczenia, że właśnie coś straciła. Przegrała.  _Wypili. Stało się. Za późno na żałowanie. Albo ocalisz ich oboje... albo właśnie ich zabiłaś._

Zacisnęła kurczowo ręce na prześcieradle i załkała głośno.

\- Przepraszam... Hermiono – odezwał się Harry. – Nie chciałem... nie oskarżam cię...

Hermiona podniosła się na klęczkach i przytuliła go mocno. Póki jeszcze miała kogo przytulić.

\- Wiem, Harry – spróbowała się uśmiechnąć.

\- Po prostu... byłoby lepiej, gdyby... gdyby oni wtedy porwali mnie, a nie Rogera.

\- Harry, nie!

\- Tak przynajmniej wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze.

\- Doprawdy? – rzucił Severus ironicznie.

Hermiona poprawiła mu poduszkę i postanowiła zmienić temat na jakikolwiek inny.

\- Dowiedzieliśmy się od Mathiasa. Czemu nie powiedzieliście wcześniej?

\- Bo... – odezwała sie Ginny. - Na początku chcieliśmy, ale potem...

\- Potem co?

\- Zdecydowaliśmy, że lepiej wam nie mówić – podjął Harry.

\- Żebym nie musiała podejmować decyzji? – domyśliła się Hermiona.

\- Nie... baliśmy się, że was też otruli – Harry zerknął wyzywająco na Severusa. - I uznaliśmy, że skoro tylko pan może uwarzyć antidotum... Lepiej, żeby to pan go wypił.

Severus opuścił gwałtownie głowę i przełknął ślinę, ale nie udało mu się zdusić jęku, który wyrwał mu się z zaciśniętego gardła, więc zerwał się i odbiegł pod okno.

_Merlinie, a ty mu mówiłeś, że nie potrafiłby podjąć decyzji??!!!_

Przytknął czoło do chłodnej szyby i rozpaczliwie spróbował się opanować.

Cholerny, przeklęty, wspaniały Harry Potter! I cholerny on sam! Przeklęty, żałosny Snape!

W tej chwili nienawidził go i kochał jednocześnie! Nienawidził w nim cholernego Jamesa Pottera, jego szlachetności, prawości i żałosnego poświęcenia, tego, że potrafił odmówić sobie i najdroższej mu dziewczynie eliksiru, który mógł ocalić im życie i ofiarować właśnie jemu, wzgardzanemu i pomiatanemu Severusowi Snape'owi.

I kochał w nim Lily. Jej dobroć, miłość, ciepło, troskę i chęć pomagania innym. Jej uśmiech. Jej oczy.

Czuł się tak już kilka razy, ale ilekroć to do niego trafiało, natychmiast budziła się w nim zraniona duma, budził się w nim cholerny Snape i natychmiast robił wszystko, żeby temu zaprzeczyć, przed innymi, a zwłaszcza przed sobą. Gardził tymi chwilami słabości, czuł do siebie odrazę i wstręt i próbował się za nie ukarać.

A tymczasem ich ścieżki ciągle splatały się boleśnie. Przypominały stąpanie po rozpiętej pajęczynie; każde poruszenie się jednego z nich przenosiło się na drugiego i był tym już zmęczony. Udawaniem przed innymi i przed sobą samym i radzeniem sobie z tym, co czuł.

Ale chłód szyby nie koił gorącego bólu, który zalał mu serce. Na ten ból nikt nie mógł nic poradzić. Mógł jedynie próbować go wyciszyć.

Z chwili na chwilę udawało mu się oddychać coraz spokojniej, serce przestało bić mu gdzieś w głowie...

Chwilę później dotarła do niego głośniejsza rozmowa za jego plecami. Obrócił się i dostrzegł stojącego koło nich Mathiasa Wolfa. Hermiona musiała zdjąć Muffliato i właśnie tłumaczyła mu, co się dzieje. Miał tylko nadzieję, że rzuciła je ponownie.

\- ... mamy nadzieję, że je znajdziemy! Musimy po prostu przeszukać wszystkie laboratoria, więc...

\- Więc się pospieszmy – powiedział stanowczo i unikając wzroku Pottera, sięgnął po swoją torbę.

\- Profesor Snape? – upewnił się Mathias i uczynił gest, jakby chciał mu uścisnąć rękę. – Bardzo panu dziękuję! Jeśli mogę w czymś pomóc...

Severus skrzyżował obronnie ręce na piersi.

\- Lepiej niech się pan zajmie nimi. Na nas już czas.

\- Zaraz ich przeniosę gdzie indziej! – zapewnił go natychmiast Uzdrowiciel.

Hermiona wsunęła swoją różdżkę do kieszeni i to mu przypomniało jego dwie różdżki. Zawsze starał się mieć tę drugą w zapasie.  _Dobrze byłoby, gdyby i ona miała dwie._

\- Panna Granger będzie potrzebować drugiej różdżki. Zastanawiałem się, czy... - urwał, bo zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że musi o coś prosić.

Ginny kiwnęła słabo głową i spróbowała sięgnąć pod poduszkę. Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i przygryzła usta. Wolała różdżkę Harry'ego...

Kilka lat temu, jakoś zaraz po tym, jak zdała OWUTEMY, musiała użyć różdżki Harry'ego i ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że różdżka pasuje jej wręcz idealnie. Była tym tak zaskoczona, że zaczęła szukać w książkach wyjaśnienia i w końcu udało się jej zrozumieć, co się stało.

W czasie poszukiwania Horkruksów przez pewien czas Harry posługiwał się jej różdżką i ich magie musiały rozpoznać się i zaakceptować nawzajem. Byli sobie bliscy jak brat i siostra, mieli takie same pragnienia i stali po tej samej stronie, więc nic dziwnego, że do tego doszło. Ollivander nazwał to przenikaniem się magii, Dumbledore, gdyby żył, mówiłby pewnie o miłości... W każdym razie cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że jeśli miała mieć w zapasie jakąś inną...

\- Weź – powiedział głucho Harry, podając jej swoją różdżkę. – Niech ci dobrze służy.

Hermiona już chciała coś odpowiedzieć, gdy odezwał się Severus.

\- Przestań – sarknął, po czym przemógł się; przestał ze sobą walczyć, poprawił na nim prześcieradło i dorzucił łagodnie. – Połóż się i odpocznij.

Dziewczyna czym prędzej schowała ją w wewnętrznej kieszonce na różdżki, uściskała ich oboje i Mathiasa, wyszli na korytarz i zaczęli przedzierać się do wyjścia.

\- Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś – powiedziała trochę głośniej Hermiona. – Poparłeś mnie.

\- Później – uciął. To nie było miejsce na dyskusję! – Pospiesz się.

Hermiona skinęła głową i prawie wpadła na jakiegoś mężczyznę, idącego z przeciwnej strony. Przepuściła go i skręciła na schody.

Severus chciał powiedzieć jeszcze coś, gdy dziewczyna odskoczyła na bok i... wpadł na grubego, niemal łysego mężczyznę o nalanej twarzy, świńskich oczkach i rzadkiej brodzie, rosnącej małymi kępkami na policzkach.

_PETERSON?????_

Ten wyminął go, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i poszedł dalej, rozglądając się uważnie na boki.

_Peterson???? Co on tu robi?? Na chorego nie wygląda... Odwiedza kogoś?_

Chwilę patrzył za nim i raptem poczuł, że coś tu nie pasuje. Coś jest bardzo nie w porządku!

_NIEMOŻLIWE! Peterson nigdy nie przyszedłby pocieszać umierających!_

Znał go zbyt dobrze, by mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości! Peterson był taką samą gnidą jak Pettigrew. Był tchórzem i uciekał przed każdym problemem i odpowiedzialnością. Obchodziła go wyłącznie własna skóra i robił tylko to, z czego mógł odnieść jakąś korzyść. To nie był typ człowieka, który przyszedłby do tej poczekalni śmierci, żeby trzymać za rękę przyjaciół!

_Więc co on tu robi???_

_Spytaj go! Złap i spytaj!_

Sylwetka Petersona znikła już między parawanami i kręcącymi się Uzdrowicielami, więc Severus pobiegł za Hermioną, dopadł ją tuż przy schodach i złapał za rękę.

\- Wracaj do domu, muszę coś sprawdzić!

\- Ty... co się stało?

\- Nie dyskutuj! – syknął i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zawrócił i pobiegł spiesznie śladem Petersona.

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

Kilka chwil wcześniej

 

Alex siedziała na fotelu i patrzyła oniemiała gdzieś przed siebie, nie dostrzegając nawet dwóch mężczyzn na przeciw niej.

_Peterson uciekł??!!! Więc kto uwarzy antidotum?!_

Ta wiadomość po prostu pozbawiła ją tchu, sparaliżowała, prawie oślepiła! Serce waliło jej tak, że czuła je wszędzie; dławiło w gardle, pulsowało w koniuszkach zlodowaciałych, zesztywniałych palców, w głowie, w oczach, tłukło się w piersi jak zamknięty w klatce, oszalały z przerażenia ptak. Gdyby sięgnęła pod marynarkę, to z pewnością by go dotknęła przez cienki materiał koszuli!

_Niemożliwe! To nie może się tak skończyć! Musisz go znaleźć! Dorwać i zmusić do warzenia!_

Lecz prócz paniki coraz bardziej narastała w niej wściekłość.

_Jak on mógł uciec?! I to właśnie teraz, w najważniejszym momencie?! Jak ci dwaj... idioci mogli na to pozwolić?! Zawodowy morderca i Auror, którzy nie potrafili dopilnować tego nieudacznika, tej miernoty?! Merlinie, Bryant nie potrafił dopilnować nawet własnej żony! I to im zaufała?! Czy też raczej na nich się zdała?! To im PŁACIŁA?!_

_I z powodu ich błędów miał zawalić się teraz cały jej plan???!!! Teraz, w najważniejszym momencie, gdy tylko już jeden krok dzielił ją od sukcesu?!_

Musiała coś zrobić. Coś zdecydować. Próbować to jakoś naprawić. Musiała wiedzieć, co dokładnie i kiedy się stało. Może była jeszcze jakaś szansa...

\- Co dokładnie się stało? – spytała, podnosząc wzrok na Gratusa. – Mów!

Olbrzymi mężczyzna drgnął gwałtownie, rozejrzał się niepewnie, jakby mając nadzieję, że chodzi o kogo innego, i odchrząknął.

\- No więc... Mia mnie zawołała. Do kuchni. I gdy wszedłem, Peterson na mnie napadł. Musiał się schować za rogiem i rąbnął mnie w głowę deską. Z całej siły.

\- Za jakim rogiem, gdzie ty masz tam rogi – wtrącił się Bryant.

\- I straciłem przytomność – podniósł głos Gratus, posyłając mu ponure spojrzenie. - I gdy się ocknąłem... już go nie było. Ich nie było.

Słysząc Bryanta, Alex odruchowo ujęła mocniej różdżkę. Nie pytała tego psa jeszcze o nic, jakim prawem śmiał się odzywać!!!

\- Zamknij się – powiedziała do Aurora przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie pozwoliłem ci mówić.

Bryant natychmiast wcisnął się w oparcie fotela i opuścił głowę.

\- Chcesz mi wmówić – zwróciła się do Gratusa, czując, jak coraz bardziej buzuje w niej gniew - że temu niezdarnemu naukowcowi udało się ciebie zaskoczyć? Ciebie? Doświadczonego ochroniarza?

Słowo „doświadczonego" zabrzmiało jak groźba.

\- Proszę mnie posłuchać, panie Tylor! – zawołał Gratus, postępując krok do przodu i wskazał na opuchniętą, krwawą ranę na skroni. – Nie sądziłem... nie przypuszczałem, że może to zrobić w towarzystwie Mii! Że może sprzeciwić się pańskiej woli! Że pana zdradzi!

_Nie wyobrażał sobie...?!_

\- Więc myślisz, że cię zatrudniłem, bo miałem taki kaprys?

\- I nie sądziłem, że ona mu pomoże! Bo przecież musiała...

\- Odwal się od Mii – krzyknął ostrzegawczo Bryant.

Jego głos podziałał na nią jak smagnięcie biczem.

\- A ty gdzie w tym czasie byłeś?!

Auror zamarł z otwartymi ustami.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nie udało ci się przypilnować ani Petersona, ani swojej własnej żony?!

\- Ja...

Alex wbiła w niego mordercze spojrzenie i czekała na odpowiedź.

\- Ja... jeszcze spałem.

_„Jeszcze spałem"...????! To znaczy... że od rana do tej pory ŚMIELI jej nie zawiadomić?? Może gdyby wezwali ją natychmiast, można byłoby cokolwiek zrobić... A teraz???!_

Pomysł, że było już za późno na cokolwiek, praktycznie ją sparaliżował.

\- Natychmiast z Gratusem poszliśmy ich szukać! Szukaliśmy wszędzie! Sprawdziliśmy cały brzeg Bariery! – zaczął mówić pospiesznie Bryant. – Ale nie znaleźliśmy ich! Nigdzie!

\- Jak to możliwe... – odezwała się zdławionym, drżącym głosem. – Jak mogłeś... jak ONA mogła...

\- Panie Tylor! To nie wina Mii! Mia na pewno nie pomogła Petersonowi! Musiał ją zmusić! Porwał ją! Na pewno ją porwał!

_Było dokładnie odwrotnie! Ten tchórzliwy idiota z pewnością by się nie ośmielił uciec! Do tej pory nawet nie próbował! A ledwo zjawiła się ta kobieta, nawiał! To na pewno jej sprawka! Domyśliła się... zrozumiała... albo nawet ten sukinsyn Bryant powiedział jej, co się dzieje i namówiła Petersona do ucieczki! Zorganizowała to!_

Furia eksplodowała w niej i w oka mgnieniu zalała ją od stóp do głów.

\- Może jakoś mu uciekła! Musimy jej poszukać! Tam na zewnątrz może coś jej grozić...!

\- To twoja wina!

\- Nie! Na pewno nie!

\- Twoja, twojej żony, obojętne! - Myli się pan!! - ZAWIODŁEŚ MNIE! - Mylisz się, głupcze!!!!

Targnął nią nieopisany szał; coś poderwało ją, wyrzuciło jej rękę do przodu, szarpnęło do góry, pociągnęło na dół i zadało cios!

\- AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

Ten obcy, nieludzki głos przeraził nawet ją! Z różdżki wystrzelił zielony promień, ugodził stojącego przed nią mężczyznę prosto w pierś i mogła tylko patrzeć, jak siła zaklęcia ciska nim o ścianę, przygważdża do niej..., a na jego twarzy wykwita wyraz zdumienia...

Bryant poruszył rękoma, jakby chciał dotknąć swojego serca... a potem runął z głuchym łoskotem na ziemię.

Cisza, jaka po tym nastąpiła, była ogłuszająca.

.

Klinika Św. Munga 

 

Severus mijał rzędy łóżek, przy których nikt nie siedział, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Dyskretnie zajrzał do dwóch sal, ale nie dostrzegł w nich nikogo prócz chorych.  _Cholera, gdzie jesteś..._

Ruszył dalej, przeszedł koło kilku łóżek i nagle go zobaczył, wychodzącego z kolejnej sali!

Starannie odwracając wzrok, przeszedł obojętnie obok niego, obrócił się błyskawicznie na pięcie i skonfundował go, wbijając mu różdżkę w plecy, żeby nikt nie dostrzegł niebieskiego błysku.

Peterson zachwiał się lekko, więc Severus chwycił go pod ramię, wyprowadził na tyły Kliniki i pchnął na ścianę.

\- Finite Incantatem! Expelliarmus!

I wyciągnął rękę po różdżkę, ale ku jego zdumieniu, ta nie śmignęła ku niemu.

\- Nie masz różdżki, Peterson? – uniósł brew do góry.

Grubas wytrzeszczył na niego oczy i rzucił baczne spojrzenia na boki.

\- Cco...

\- Pytałem o coś. Gdzie jest twoja różdżka?

\- Nnie mam! Zgubiłem! Kim pan jest? – spytał i dodał piskliwym tonem. – Proszę mnie puścić! Natychmiast!

\- Spokój!

\- Bo zawołam o pomoc!

Severus przytknął mu różdżkę do gardła i mężczyzna zachłysnął się powietrzem, wspiął się aż na czubki palców i wcisnął w ścianę.

\- Powiedziałem: spokój! – wycedził Severus. – Radzę ci, nie denerwuj mnie. Masz odpowiadać na pytania, zrozumiałeś?! I mówić cicho!

Peterson pokiwał gwałtownie głową, zezując na różdżkę.

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Przy-przyszedłem. Spotkać się z... kimś! – wyszeptał ochryple.

\- Z kim?

\- Z koleżanką! Ona tu pracuje! Miałem... jej przynieść eliksiry!

\- Nie kłam! Eliksiry zanosi się do magazynu, nigdy nie na Oddziały! - Severus przysunął różdżkę do jego krtani i Peterson wciągnął z jękiem powietrze.

\- Nie kłamię! Tto... one były dla niej! Tylko dla niej! Prosiła mnie! Proszę!!!!!!!

Severus miał dość. Przytrzymał mu głowę, spojrzał prosto w oczy i szepnąwszy „Legilimens", wszedł mu do umysłu.

Nie było żadnej zasłony, żadnej bariery, nic. Natychmiast dosłownie wpadł na bezwładną mieszaninę wspomnień i uczuć i bez namysłu sięgnął po te tkwiące na samej powierzchni.

Pierwszy był dziwnie niepełny obraz Petersona wręczającego jakiejś butelki Hermionie Granger. Wizja rwała się, nie było w niej dźwięków, kolorów, uczuć innych niż panika, więc to musiało być kłamstwo, które próbował pospiesznie wymyślić.

Ledwie Severus tknął to wspomnienie, Peterson jęknął i zamiast dziewczyny pojawiła się jakaś blondynka, ale to już nie miało znaczenia. Severus odrzucił je i nie bawiąc się w delikatność, zanurzył się w inne wspomnienia i uczucia.

Peterson podchodził do jakiejś Uzdrowicielki i dopytywał się o Hermionę Granger, ale ta odpowiadała, że teraz jej nie ma i kazała mu przestać przeszkadzać. Peterson zastygły w przerażeniu na widok śpiącego Harry'ego Pottera... Peterson biegnący przez las, UCIEKAJĄCY przed kimś??.... Nagle na wierzch wypłynęła twarz brodatego mężczyzny, którego znał! I jego niewyraźny głos, dobiegający gdzieś z oddali, z mroku: „ No więc zacząłem od Granger, jak pan kazał. Trochę było trudno, bo ta suka rzuciła zaklęcia ochronne na cały dom, wykrywające choćby odrobinę magii w ciele człowieka i musiałem posłużyć się..." „ Nie obchodzi mnie JAK to zrobiłeś, ale CZY to zrobiłeś. Udało ci się?" – usłyszał inny, jeszcze słabszy, ale również znajomy głos!!!  _Kto to jest???!!! KTO TO JEST, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY???!!!!_ „Oczywiście, że tak! Wlałem jej jedną butelkę do mleka, soku owocowego i wody. Coś z tego pewnie za chwilę... może nawet już użyła!"

_„Wlałem jej jedną butelkę do mleka". „Wszedł do mnie do domu i wlał mi truciznę do mleka. I może do czegoś jeszcze, nie wiem. Ale mleko jest pewne, bo zakręcił butelkę inaczej, niż ja to robię"._

Czując, jak serce wali w nim tak mocno, że prawie rozrywa klatkę piersiową, Severus wyrwał się z jego wspomnień i ścisnął w miażdżącym uścisku jego ramię.

\- Ty. Parszywy. Sukinsynu!

I nie zwracając uwagi na jęk Petersona, obrócił się i deportował z nim do Spinner's End.

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

 

Alex wpatrywała się w leżące pod ścianą ciało. Stłamszone, groteskowo zwinięte, w pozycji, jaką  tylko martwy człowiek może przyjąć. Jedna ręka odrzucona była na bok, jakby w rozpaczliwym poszukiwaniu różdżki, która wypadła mu, gdy padał, i potoczyła się aż do kanapy, gdzie znieruchomiała, zupełnie jak jej pan.

I nigdy już nie miała się poruszyć.

Rzucić żadnego zaklęcia.

Była martwa.

Widziała dokładnie wyszczerbiony odrobinę brzeg rączki i podłużne słoje ciągnące się na całej jej długości. I miała wrażenie, że błyszcząca powierzchnia nagle zmatowiała.

Umarła.

Coś nagle poruszyło się gdzieś na samej krawędzi jej pola widzenia, więc błyskawicznie poderwała głowę i wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę, gotowa się bronić.

Ale to był tylko Gratus. Olbrzymi mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy na zwłoki i wciągnął mocno powietrze, ale poza tym nie uczynił żadnego innego gestu.

Jednak ten ruch przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Miała sprawy do załatwienia. Auror nie był jej już potrzebny. Gratus... jeszcze tak.

Nie miała innego wyjścia, jak spróbować uwarzyć antidotum sama. Nie zamierzała przyjąć pomocy swoich kolegów po fachu, ale musiała odebrać od nich bazę, którą, jak powiadomił ją przez sowę Heahner, właśnie przygotowywali.

Tak więc musiała wrócić do siebie. Zamknąć się w swojej prywatnej pracowni i warzyć.

\- Pozbądź się ciała – warknęła do Gratusa. – A potem pokażę ci, gdzie przenieść ingrediencje.

.

Spinner's End

 

Trzymając się za usta, Hermiona chodziła krótkim, nerwowym krokiem między kanapą i kominkiem. Nie mieli czasu! Rozpaczliwie nie mieli czasu! Mieli do sprawdzenia wszystkich wytwórców eliksirów! Co on, do jasnej cholery, poszedł robić?! Musieli się pospieszyć!!!

Nagle powietrze zgęstniało, zawirowało i rozległ się cichy trzask!

\- No wreszcie!!! Co...?!!! – zawołała, dostrzegła mężczyznę z Kliniki i urwała gwałtownie.

Nie zwracając uwagi na dziewczynę, Severus złapał Petersona za kark i pchnął na oślep, tak, że mężczyzna zatoczył się i poleciał na podłogę.

\- KTO TO JEST?! KIM ONI SĄ?! – warknął wściekle. - Mów! Natychmiast! – wycelował ku niemu różdżkę i choć nie rzucił żadnego zaklęcia, z końca sypnęły zielone iskry.

\- Gratus! – zawył tamten i skulił się, osłaniając się obronnie rękoma. – Gratus! I Tylor!!!

_Tylor! No jasne! Przecież to był jego głos!!! I Gratus!!!_

\- Stefan Tylor? – upewnił się jeszcze. – To ty wynalazłeś tę truciznę? Na zlecenie Tylora?!

\- Tak!!!

\- Antidotum też uwarzyłeś?!

Peterson jęknął rozpaczliwie i pokiwał głową.

.

Hogsmeade, Dworek Rufusa Heahnera

14:55

 

Rufus starał się czytać i nie zwracać uwagi na mężczyzn, kłócących się ciągle koło niego. Właśnie dlatego wziął się za czytanie – przywołał pierwszą lepszą księgę, otworzył po środku i próbował zamknąć się w innym świecie, jak najdalej od nich.

Zachowywali się gorzej niż dzieci. A co go wkurzało najbardziej, to powód. Każdy z nich starał się na przeróżne sposoby podkreślić swój udział w procesie warzenia; poddawali w wątpliwość jakość jego składników i przez długie minuty, zamiast wziąć się do pracy, dyskutowali zażarcie, który z nich ma świeższe, mocniejsze, LEPSZE składniki, do którego z nich jest stąd bliżej i kto w związku z tym ma prawo je przynieść. Nie podobały im się jego szklane kociołki i przez pięć minut żarli się między sobą co do właściwego rozmiaru. Timothy dowodził, że ingrediencje należy kroić nożami o diamentowych ostrzach, bo takie właśnie miał u siebie, Leoncjusz poparł go, ale tylko po to, żeby ogłosić, że właśnie kupił nowe, idealne do tej sytuacji, Barabasza przeraził pomysł cięcia czymś, co miało w sobie choć odrobinę metalu i proponował swoje, porcelanowe, zaś Stefan próbował podejmować za wszystkich decyzje i wciąż wracał do siebie po składniki, sprzęt do warzenia, a nawet ubrania ochronne.

Merlinie, gdyby mógł, po prostu by ich stąd wyrzucił na zbity pysk i zdał się na Alex. Kobieta może i była drażliwa i wyniosła, ale bez wątpienia miała olbrzymie kwalifikacje, no i w tym konkretnym przypadku tylko ona mogła uwarzyć antidotum.

Leoncjusz Powell stał z boku z rękoma splecionymi za plecami. Już dobrą chwilę temu przestał starać się rozluźnić i teraz po prostu starał się WYGLĄDAĆ na rozluźnionego.

Powoli nabrał nadziei, że może w ten sposób uda mu się zasłużyć na obiecaną przez Ministra, skróconą procedurę SZÓSTEJ Kropli. Procedura, którą nadzorowała Hermiona Granger, została wstrzymana, ale jeśli zostałby okrzyknięty jako wynalazca antidotum...

Udało mu się przynieść połowę składników niezbędnych do uwarzenia antidotum, osobiście wyliczył moc, jaką należało rzucić na szklany kociołek i szklaną chochelkę do mieszania i powoli jego rola w całym tym przedsięwzięciu stała się naprawdę istotna!

Poza tym miał nad resztą zdecydowaną przewagę – znał sposób pracy Snape'a. Więc wiedział, jakie sztuczki jego były i zapewne już martwy pracownik mógł zastosować, by ulepszyć antidotum.

Tylko należało się pospieszyć. Oczywiście po pierwsze dlatego, że w Klinice umierali ludzie, ale poza tym... dlatego, że pewnie lada chwila nie będzie już żadnych zatruć. Aurorzy zgarnęli Snape'a na początku tygodnia, więc od tygodnia nikt już nie zatruwa jedzenia i picia. No chyba, że Snape miał jakiegoś pomagiera, kogoś od parszywej roboty...

\- Poczekaj chwilę! – przytrzymał Jenkinsa, który zabrał się za mieszanie wywaru po wrzuceniu dwóch pierwszych składników.

\- Nie mogę czekać! Nie teraz!

Powell z miną znawcy sięgnął po fiolkę ze smoczą krwią, przyjrzał się jej pod światło i zacmokał ustami.

\- Obawiam się, że na dole zebrał się już osad. Lepiej będzie... może przyniosę swoją. Zamawiamy często smoczą krew i całkiem niedawno przyszła dostawa...

\- Dostałem smoczą krew w piątek – odezwał się Tylor.

Obaj mężczyźni mierzyli się chwilę wzrokiem, gdy wtrącił się Been.

\- Im świeższa, tym lepsza.

\- Data dostawy nic nie znaczy – zwrócił im uwagę Powell. – Mogła zostać przygotowana nawet i rok temu.

\- Tak samo jak twoja – zripostował Tylor.

\- Ale skoro to ja zauważyłem, że coś z nią nie tak...

\- Z krwią należy obchodzić się bardzo ostrożnie. Aportacja może naruszyć jej właściwości.

\- A myślisz, że jak ją do nas dostarczają? Przynoszą na miotłach?

\- Moje laboratorium jest tuż obok, mogę po nią pójść, na piechotę to najbezpieczniejszy sposób.

\- Pozostaje jeszcze sieć Fiuu. Jest bezpieczna.

\- Gówno prawda.

\- ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ!

Rufus z trzaskiem odłożył księgę i zerwał się z fotela.

\- Przestańcie się kłócić! – zawołał. – W ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy! Jeszcze jedna kłótnia i zamknę was tu i powiem Alex, że ma uwarzyć wszystko sama, od początku!

Czwórka mężczyzn zamarła, wlepiając w niego pełne napięcia i zarazem zaskoczenia spojrzenia, po czym Jenkins ocknął się i zaczął na nowo mieszać wywar.

\- Stefan, idź po tą smoczą krew – zdecydował Rufus. – I niech to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy ktoś z was coś przynosi. Mam porządne ingrediencje i albo warzycie razem i ich używacie, albo wracacie do domu i wzywam Alex!

Jeszcze chwilę panowała cisza i w powietrzu wyraźnie czuć było napięcie, po czym Stefan Tylor kiwnął głową i ruszył do drzwi.

\- Zaraz wracam.

.

Spinner's End

14:55

 

Severusowi nagle wszystko zawirowało przed oczami i następne, co poczuł, to jak w zwolnionym tempie osuwa się na coś twardego.

Hermiona momentalnie podskoczyła do niego, lecz nie mając siły, żeby go utrzymać, tylko pomogła mu opaść na fotel. Równocześnie kątem oka dostrzegła ruch koło siebie – leżący na podłodze mężczyzna odsłonił trochę głowę i zaczął siadać, więc bez wahania smagnęła ku niemu różdżką.

\- DRĘTWOTA!!!

Zaklęcie, rzucone z tak bliska, aż cisnęło nim o ścianę; mężczyzna zastygł na sekundę, a potem z westchnieniem zwalił się ciężko na ziemię.

\- Severus?! – obróciła się do mężczyzny leżącego prawie w poprzek fotela. – To TEN Tylor?! Merlinie, widzisz mnie?! Możesz oddychać?! Wiesz, jak go złapać?! To jest ten facet z Kliniki?! Znasz go?! Severus? SEVERUS!!!

Pospiesznie rozluźniła mu koszulę pod szyją, dotknęła chłodnego policzka i chcąc sprawdzić puls, złapała za zimną, wilgotną rękę, ale odepchnął ją od siebie.

\- Zostaw mnie. Nic mi nie jest!

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Dam ci eliksir wzmacniający! I idziemy do niego! Do Hogsmeade! Wiesz, jak do niego wejść? Poczekaj, zaraz wracam! – Hermiona zerwała się i pobiegła do piwnicy.

\- Przestań! Nie zamierzam nic pić! - zawołał za nią, ale chyba już go nie usłyszała.

Zerknął na wciąż nieprzytomnego Petersona i wstał powoli, ale nogi wciąż miał jak z waty. Po porządnym śniadaniu poczuł się o wiele lepiej, ale teraz ogarnęło go potworne znużenie.  _Nie ma się co dziwić. Dwa dni temu, rano, byłeś jeszcze w Azkabanie._

_Azkaban._

Nagle uprzytomnił sobie z czyjego powodu się tam znalazł i na nowo ogarnęła go wściekłość.

\- Proszę – odezwał się gruby, niski głos koło niego i potrzebował sekundy, żeby załapać, że mężczyzna koło niego to Hermiona Granger. Która przyglądała mu się z niepokojem wyraźnie wypisanym na twarzy, gdy odkorkował fiolkę i wypił całą zawartość. – Wytrzymasz jeszcze trochę?

\- A czy ja ci wyglądam na małe dziecko? – oddał jej pustą fiolkę z ponurą miną. – Proponuję wrócić do o wiele ważniejszego tematu. Tylor.

Hermiona natychmiast skinęła głową.

\- Wiem, że ma pracownię w Hogsmeade, ale nie wiem, jak ją chroni. Nigdy nie miałam z nim do czynienia.

\- Tarczą. Protego Totalum. I na obszarze pracowni zamknął tarczą kanał aportacyjny.

Dziewczyna przygryzła lekko usta.

\- Można to jakoś obejść?

\- Pamiętasz, jak złapali was szmalcownicy i zaprowadzili do Lucjusza Malfoya?

\- Owszem, ale tylko dlatego, że Harry wymówił imię Voldemorta, które było Tabu.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego było Tabu?

Hermiona spojrzała uważnie na Severusa.

\- Wiem, że to imię znosiło działanie wszelkich zaklęć ochronnych. I w jakiś sposób przywoływało Ś...zmalcowników.

\- Żeby pokonać czyjąś Tarczę, trzeba odkryć jej słabe punkty i stworzyć przeciwtarczę, która w nie uderza. TO jeszcze nie zalicza się do czarnej magii. Często wykorzystują to Aurorzy przy osaczaniu czarnoksiężników. Wtedy Czarny Pan nie miał ochoty bawić się w szukanie was wszystkich, więc uznał, że dobrze byłoby, żebyście sami zdradzali swoje miejsca pobytu i dodatkowo byli łaskawi go do nich... zaprosić. Tak więc kazał znaleźć jakąś waszą wspólną cechę, stworzyć do niej zaklęcie i połączyć z Accio.

\- Jego imię – szepnęła Hermiona.

\- Dokładnie.

\- A... jakie były nasze słabe punkty?

\- Wiara w innych i strach przed zabijaniem – odparł Severus i dodał, odwracając głowę. – I miłość.

Hermiona zadrżała i spuściła wzrok.  _Merlinie... cholerna czarna magia._

\- Czy... możesz stworzyć przeciwtarczę dla Tylora?

Severus uniósł kącik ust w krzywym uśmiechu i choć wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, uśmieszek wyglądał zupełnie po severusowemu.

\- Zajmij się naszym przyjacielem pod ścianą. Jak wrócimy, chętnie... utnę sobie z nim pogawędkę.

Bez zbędnych pytań Hermiona rzuciła Expelliarmus, ale nic się nie stało.  _Nie ma różdżki? Może po prostu zablokowała się gdzieś w kieszeni?_

Już ruszyła ku niemu, gdy Severus przytrzymał ją gwałtownie.

\- Nie bądź głupia! – syknął. – Co, jeśli udaje nieprzytomnego? Nie dotarło do ciebie nic z tego, co przed chwilą mówiłem?

Dziewczyna znów przygryzła usta i skinęła głową.

\- Finite Incantatem! Immobilus! Obscuro! Silencio!

Mężczyzna nie miał nawet czasu zareagować – gdy tylko zdjęła z niego Drętwotę, znieruchomiał na nowo, na jego oczach pojawiła się czarna opaska i odebrało mu głos. Dziewczyna wylewitowała go na kanapę i wyczarowała grube więzy, które oplotły go od stóp aż po czubek głowy, a następnie innymi, posługując się różdżką, omotała mu nogi i ręce i przywiązała do oparć z obu stron kanapy.

Severus w tym czasie skupił się na przeciwtarczy. Nie znał Tylora zbyt dobrze, ale wiedział, że nie jest wcale taki stary, na jakiego wygląda. Przyglądając się mu podczas różnych konwencji i spotkań, dostrzegł, że Tylor ma zachwiane poczucie własnej wartości, przede wszystkim jako mężczyzny, ale i ogólnie, jako człowieka. Pewnie właśnie dlatego przy innych starał się odgrywać rolę prowodyra.

Poza tym panicznie bał się starości i niedołęstwa.

Tarcza, rzucana przez kogoś, kto nie wierzy do końca w swoją moc i się boi, nie była trudna do obalenia. Moc była jednym z podstawowych elementów Tarczy, praktycznie jej podstawą. Coś, co nie miało solidnej podstawy, nie miało prawa się trzymać.

Wystarczyło uderzyć w nią zwielokrotnioną mocą, poczuciem siły i ...tak, mieszaniną kobiecości, wzgardy i odrzucenia!

Z tego, co wiedział, Tylor był sam i nigdy nie próbował swoich szans u żadnej kobiety – najprawdopodobniej bojąc się, że go odrzuci i zniszczy do końca jego ego.

Zszedł szybko do piwnicy i na jednej z półek odszukał eliksir intensyfikujący. To był jego wynalazek, wymyślił go już dawno temu, z myślą o coraz częstszych wezwaniach przez Czarnego Pana. Chciał wzmocnić poczucie pewności siebie, ale pierwsze użycie prawie skończyło się katastrofą. Czuł się... wspaniale. Wezwany, wszedł do sali, podszedł do niego spokojnie, klęknął, ucałował skraj jego szaty i podniósł na niego wzrok. I w tym momencie poczuł, że w żaden sposób nie jest w stanie zamknąć swojego umysłu!!!

Idiota, nie sprawdził go wcześniej i dopiero w ten sposób odkrył, że skutkiem ubocznym eliksiru jest przytępienie wszystkich innych uczuć i zdolności, niż te, na których się skupiał tuż po wypiciu!

Miał szczęście. Tego wieczora Avery popełnił jakiś błąd i Czarny Pan uznał, że dobrze będzie dać wszystkim przykład, jak traktuje nieudaczników.

Nigdy później już go nie tykał - zdecydowanie wolał fale obezwładniającego strachu, które zalewały go, wykręcając mu trzewia, za każdym razem, gdy został wezwany o jakiejś nietypowej porze, albo nie miał żadnych dobrych wiadomości.

Po zakończeniu wojny uwarzył go na nowo i nawet użył kilka razy, ale wtedy efekty uboczne nie miały już takiego znaczenia.

Cała podstawka przyprószona była warstewką kurzu, a między dwiema fiolkami jakiś pająk utkał pajęczynę. Potrząsnął fiolką i kolor, jasny na górze i ciemniejszy na dole, przybrał nagle na sile i zalśnił soczystą, równomierną zielenią.

Normalnie wystarczyło pięć kropli, ale na wszelki wypadek Severus odmierzył podwójną ilość do dwóch małych szklanek i dopełnił wodą z różdżki. Im silniejsze będą ich uczucia, tym lepiej.

Już miał wyjść, kiedy jeszcze coś przyszło mu do głowy. Wielosokowy!

Rzucił okiem na zegarek – mieli jeszcze jakieś pół godziny, zanim ostatnia dawka przestanie działać. Wystarczająco dużo, żeby przeszukać laboratorium Tylora. Był w nim raz, na prośbę Powella, który utrzymywał z nim dość luźne kontakty, i dobrze pamiętał jedną, dużą salę, w której pracowali wszyscy laboranci i dwa magazyny – jeden na składniki i bazy, drugi na gotowe eliksiry.

_Pewnie właśnie dlatego warzył u Powella. Nie mógł przecież ściągnąć do siebie Petersona bez zwracania uwagi._

Wrócił szybko do salonu, gdzie dziewczyna właśnie skończyła wiązać Petersona do kanapy i skrzywił się.

\- Trzymaj – podał jej dwie szklaneczki i rzucił na niego Petryficus Totalus i kilkoma machnięciami różdżki otoczył go magiczną klatką.

Natychmiast dookoła leżącego mężczyzny pojawiło się blade, niebieskawe światło, które otoczyło go niczym ściany. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby tkwił w środku Patronusa, który zamiast zwierzęcia, przybrał kształt gigantycznego pudełka, stojącego na podłodze i sięgającego sufitu.

Severus dotknął różdżką jednej ze ścian i światło zaczęło blednąć. Przez chwilę jeszcze można było dostrzec pionowe linie, wyznaczające ich brzegi, ale kilka sekund później i te znikły i w słabym świetle padającym z okna można było dostrzec jedynie wirujące w powietrzu drobiny kurzu.

\- Chodź tu, powiem ci, co masz robić – przywołał dziewczynę. – Przełamiemy Tarczę Tylora i aportujemy się bezpośrednio w jego laboratorium.

W kilku słowach wyjaśnił jej, co będzie musiała poczuć i opisał ruch różdżką przy rzucaniu zaklęcia, po czym wskazał jedną ze szklanek.

– Wypij to. Eliksir będzie działał tylko kilka minut, więc skup się najmocniej jak potrafisz. Nie zamierzam tracić czasu.

Oboje przełknęli cierpkawy płyn i ku zdumieniu Hermiony, nic specjalnego się nie stało. Nie poczuła się mocniejsza, silniejsza czy choćby bardziej kobieca. Nawet nie było jej gorąco, czy zimno...

Już chciała zapytać, czy aby dawka nie była za słaba, albo czy może na nią ten eliksir nie działa, ale Severus kiwnął głową.

\- Gotowa? Już!

Hermiona czym prędzej postarała się poczuć coś, co było dla niej całkowicie nowe. Być uwodzicielską kobietą, pełną uroku, powabu i kokieterii i jednocześnie zimną, dumną i odrzucającą wszystkich dookoła. Nie znała żadnej kobiety, która by pasowała do tego opisu, no chyba że Fleur w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Wyobraziła sobie, co mogła czuć wtedy Francuzka, za którą szaleli wszyscy chłopcy dookoła, a ona odrzucała zaloty każdego z nich... Królewską dumę? Pogardę? Uważać, że każdy z otaczających ją ludzi miał prawo milczeć i jej służyć, ale nie miał prawa nawet podnieść głowy, gdy przechodziła obok?

Ledwo ten pomysł zrodził jej się w głowie, przedziwne uczucie bycia piękną, bycia boginią, niezależną, nieprzystępną i nie chcącą nikogo rozlało się jej w piersi, zaczęło rosnąć, pęcznieć, ogarnęło ją całą, bez reszty i poczuła, że za chwilę po prostu... pęknie. Albo uniesie się!

Nabrała głęboko powietrza, aż rozbolały ją płuca i spojrzała na Severusa.

Emanująca z niego siła i władza były po prostu zniewalające. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie poczuła. Już chciała coś powiedzieć, coś zrobić, czy choćby cofnąć się przed tą potęgą, gdy złapał ją delikatnie za rękaw i przytrzymał.

\- Teraz. Zaklęcie. Na trzy – odezwał się niskim głosem, starannie odwracając przed nią wzrok i już sam ten dźwięk po prostu ją oszołomił. To był rozkaz, którego nikt na świecie nie ośmieliłby się nie spełnić!

Posłusznie wyszarpnęła różdżkę i zamarła, gotowa zrobić wszystko, cokolwiek by kazał.

\- Raz... dwa... trzy.

\- Defensio destruction efectus! – wymówili unisono i w tym samym momencie wykonali ten sam, skomplikowany ruch różdżką.

Powietrze przed nimi zadrgało i rozległy się ciche trzaski, jakby było w nim pełno elektryczności. To był ten moment!

Severus wziął Hermionę łagodnie za rękę i pociągnąwszy w nie, deportował ich do MediLab.

Wylądowali po środku wąskiego korytarza i Hermiona natychmiast odsunęła się od niego o krok, zarówno z powodu niezłomnego przeświadczenia, że należy stronić od każdego mężczyzny, jak i równie mocnego uczucia, że póki nie każe jej przyjść, nie wolno jej nawet próbować.

Severus niechętnie puścił jej dłoń. _Niech ten cholerny eliksir przestanie działać! Choć może biorąc pod uwagę, że w tej chwili Hermiona jest mężczyzną... może właśnie należy na nią popatrzeć?_

Zmusił się jednak do odwrócenia tyłem do niej i rozejrzał się dookoła. Z jednej strony korytarza ciągnął się rząd starych, okratowanych okien, zaś z drugiej, na obu końcach znajdowały się drzwi. Jedne z nich prowadziły do dużego laboratorium. Wrócił wspomnieniem do jego wizyty – gdy któryś z pracowników Tylora prowadził go tam, mieli okna po prawej stronie.

\- Tam jest pracownia – wskazał ręką drzwi przed sobą i nie czekając, ruszył ku nim.

Korytarz nie był długi, ale nim do nich doszedł, zdążył zapomnieć, że ma nie reagować na niesamowicie pociągającą kobietę obok, więc otworzył przed nią drzwi i ukłonił się lekko.

\- Wejdź, proszę.

Hermiona weszła i omiotła wnętrze szybkim spojrzeniem, równocześnie starając się do siebie dojść i skupić na tym, po co tu przyszli.  _Merlinie, gdyby kazał ci się wczołgać, to byś to zrobiła! Z uśmiechem na ustach._

Pracownia była o wiele większa niż te u Powella, ale poza tym wyglądała podobnie. Były tu takie same, obustronne drzwi zamykane zaklęciem, gdy tylko dotknęli ich, natychmiast włączył się wywiew i światło – choć zamiast unoszących się kul Tylor miał gazowe lampy zawieszone pod sufitem. Pod ścianami piętrzyły się kociołki, zlewki i kubełki ze sprzętem do warzenia, oraz półki z ingrediencjami, pustymi fiolkami, butelkami i słojami na gotowe eliksiry. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że nie ma tu Wody Księżycowej.  _Ale może jest antidotum..._

Co kilkanaście stóp półki rozdzielone były zlewami z ciemnego, czerwonego kamienia, co Hermionie natychmiast skojarzyło się z krwawymi ranami na boku jakiegoś zwierzęcia i czym prędzej spojrzała na długi stół po środku pomieszczenia. Był prawie pusty – dostrzegła na nim kilka trójnogów i palników i tylko na brzegu, tuż przy drzwiach, ktoś zostawił na nim trzy buteleczki.

\- Pancerz chropianka – odczytała na głos, biorąc je do ręki. – Krew smoka walijskiego. I liście kłaposkrzeczki.

Severus podszedł do niej i przyjrzał się im uważnie. Wyglądały strasznie dziwnie na tym pustym, posprzątanym stole. Trochę tak, jakby ktoś wychodził w pośpiechu i zapomniał je schować.

\- To są składniki antidotum! – dodała z nagłą nadzieją dziewczyna. – Może nawet uwarzył już bazę i przeszedł do drugiego etapu?

Severus nadal czuł się dziwnie ogłupiony w jej towarzystwie, więc żeby uwolnić się spod wpływu jej mocy, postąpił ku półkom po lewej stronie.

– Sprawdź z drugiej strony.

Tak jak u Rayleigh, zaczęli przeglądać uważnie wszystkie buteleczki, słoje, flakoniki i fiolki w stojakach. Severus otworzył kilka zamkniętych pudełek, które stały z jego strony i zajrzał do szafy z przeszklonymi drzwiami, ale znalazł tam tylko trochę środków czyszczących do przypalonych kociołków i zmywających plamy ze żrących składników. Zamknął je ostrożnie i uniósł pokrywkę kosza, który okazał się pełen większych i mniejszych pipet.

_Dziwne. Pipety w koszu na podłodze?_ Coś mu nie pasowało, ale nie wiedział co. Nie pipety na podłodze, nie środki czystości pomiędzy ingrediencjami...  _COŚ innego._ Nie było to nic oczywistego, ale obudziło w nim podejrzenia, które nie dawały mu spokoju.

Wiedział doskonale, że będzie miał problemy ze skupieniem się, ale sądził, że przygotowany, da sobie jakoś radę, nawet biorąc pod uwagę podwójną dawkę eliksiru, jaką wzięli. Ale nie wziął pod uwagę, że był w towarzystwie kobiety, która miała skupić się na oczarowaniu mężczyzn!

Na szczęście działanie eliksiru słabło, a poza tym im bardziej oddalał się od Hermiony, tym szybciej wracał mu instynkt szpiega i równocześnie nasilało się to dziwne wrażenie, że coś jest cholernie nie tak.

Przesunął wzrokiem po pustym stole, na którym stały tylko trójnogi i palniki i poczuł, że ZACZĄŁ rozumieć.

_PUSTE trójnogi! PUSTE! To znaczy, że nie warzy tu?! Tylko gdzie indziej? Więc po co zostawił składniki? Wystawił je i zapomniał schować? Czy przygotował, wyszedł i zaraz..._

\- Drętwota!! – usłyszał znajomy głos od strony drzwi, kątem oka dostrzegł czerwony promień i... Hermiona Granger jęknęła i runęła na ziemię. 

 

 


	29. Rozdział 29

Severus błyskawicznie rzucił się na ziemię, uchylając się przed kolejnym oszałamiaczem, który pomknął ku niemu i krzyknął:

\- Expelliarmus!

Tylor w sekundę postawił przed sobą mur i eksplodował go i cisnął ku nim; grad odłamków runął na nich, ale Severus natychmiast postawił tarczę i kamienie z chrzęstem zatrzymały się na niej i posypały na ziemię. Jednym ruchem ręki zgarnął je, zmienił w stado węży i posłał prosto w Tylora, który z kolei rzucił na nich Frigeo.

Rozległ się suchy trzask, wszystko stało się błękitno-białe i Severus miał wrażenie, że zamarzło nawet powietrze! Odpowiedział Incendio, w jego różdżki wystrzelił słup ognia, który w zetknięciu z lodem znikł, a dookoła przetoczył się głuchy łomot.

Hermiona nadal leżała nieprzytomna po drugiej stronie stołu.

Severus rzucił Accio, zasłonił ją sobą, żeby nie trafiło ją żadne zaklęcie ani rykoszet i strzelił w Tylora oszałamiaczem, a zaraz potem rzucił Confringo i ściana tuż koło Tylora rozprysła się na tysiące kawałków.

\- Przestań!!! – krzyknął tamten, broniąc się wciąż przed atakującymi wężami. – Zabierz je! Przestań!!!!!

\- Levicorpus! - Mężczyzna wrzasnął i zawisł do góry nogami pod sufitem. - Expelliarmus! Vipera Evanesca.

Różdżka śmignęła ku niemu i w tym samym momencie stado węży pochłonął ognisty błysk i znikły.

\- Przestańcie – jęknął jeszcze raz Tylor.

Severus pochylił się nad dziewczyną i szepnął „Renervate". Ta westchnęła i powoli otworzyła oczy.

\- Siadaj i nie ruszaj się – mruknął.

Na tym jego łagodność się skończyła. Kilkoma długimi krokami podszedł do Tylora, złapał za gęste włosy, wykręcił jego głowę w swoją stronę i wbił w niego pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.

\- Gdzie masz Wodę Księżycową, Tylor? – jego głos był nie wiele głośniejszy od szeptu, ale groźba przez to wcale nie osłabła.

\- Nie mam jej! Nikt jej nie ma!

\- NIE KŁAM.

\- Nie kłamię! Nie ma jej! Dlatego szukamy zamiennika!

\- Tylor, ty chyba mnie nie zrozumiałeś. Pytam po raz ostatni. Gdzie. Jest. Woda. Księżycowa.

Tylor krzyknął i osłonił głowę rękoma.

\- Nie ma! Przysięgam! Gdyby była, zrobilibyśmy to antidotum już dawno!!!

Severus zacisnął rękę i Tylor załkał i zaczął mówić gorączkowo:

\- Posłuchaj! Jeśli próbujesz je zrobić, przyrzekam, nie uda ci się! To strasznie skomplikowany proces! Zdejmij mnie, proszę! Właśnie zaczęliśmy przygotowywać antidotum! Im szybciej mnie puścisz... Tym szybciej skończymy! Dam ci pierwszą fiolkę, jeśli potrzebujesz! Ale mnie puść!

\- My – to znaczy ty i Peterson?

Tylor zamarł na chwilę i natychmiast pokręcił głową.

\- My, to znaczy producenci eliksirów! Nie ma wśród nas Petersona! ZDEJMIJ MNIE JUŻ!!!

Severus rzucił niewerbalne „Liberacorpus" i Tylor z krzykiem zleciał na podłogę. Ale nie miał czasu się pozbierać, gdy Severus przyklęknął koło niego, spetryfikował i przytrzymawszy głowę, zajrzał głęboko w oczy. Nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty na pieszczenie się z tym mordercą!

\- Legilimens!

Tylor najwyraźniej odruchowo spróbował się bronić, bo Severus natrafił na jego blokadę. Wyglądała jak cienka, przeźroczysta zasłona, za którą wrzały wspomnienia i uczucia, czuł ją, choć jej nie widział.

Ale takie dziecinne próby zamknięcia dostępu do umysłu były nie dla niego. Zebrał się w sobie, naparł z całej siły, Tylor krzyknął i nagle blokada znikła, a Severus zanurzył się w całą masę obrazów, dźwięków i uczuć.

Od razu zorientował się, że umysł Tylora nie układa ich ani tematycznie, ani chronologicznie, lecz nie interesowało go to. Wszedł w nie i zaczął je przeglądać na oślep, zdając się na swój instynkt. W tysiącach twarzy, które go otoczyły, szukał Gratusa, Petersona i Bryanta, szukał obrazów z mugolskiego szpitala, czy spotkań w jakichś podejrzanych miejscach, w dziesiątkach emocji próbował wyczuć coś, co zwróciłoby jego uwagę; dominację, triumf albo chciwość, wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki i starał się usłyszeć znajome głosy i wyłowić z milionów słów imiona...

Przypominało to przedzieranie się pod prąd przez zatłoczoną ulicę i wypatrywanie kogoś, czegoś, czegokolwiek, jakiegokolwiek szczegółu, który sprawiłby, że serce zabiłoby mu mocniej, a w mózgu wybuchłoby jakieś skojarzenie. Więc parł przed siebie, wbijał się gorączkowo, z coraz większą furią, odrzucając myśli, wspomnienia, uczucia, ledwo je tknął i sięgając znów po kolejne i następne i jeszcze inne, i znów i znów i znów! Aż coś znajdzie! Nie to – to weź inne! Znów nie to! To też nie! I to nie! Nie, nie, nie i NIE!

Nie było nic! Po prostu nic!!!

Niemożliwe! Merlinie, to niemożliwe, żeby nic nie było!!!

Tylor zawył i Severus nie wytrzymał już więcej i wynurzył się z jego umysłu z równie przeciągłym krzykiem.

\- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem – warknął wściekle. – Imperio! Pokaż mi wspomnienia o truciźnie. Wasze rozmowy z Petersonem! Z Bryantem! Twój układ z Gratusem!!!

Tylor wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, ale gdy znów wdarł się do jego umysłu, zobaczył tylko pustkę. Martwą pustkę! Rozglądał się, czekał, szukał, ale nic się nie pojawiało! Nie było żadnych wspomnień, nawet najmniejszego śladu, nic, po prostu nic!!!

Wyszedł z jego umysłu i spojrzał na leżącego mężczyznę. Jego drobnym ciałem wstrząsało łkanie, łzy płynęły z oczu, ginęły w głębokich zmarszczkach i ściekały we włosy, z gardła wyrywały się ciche jęki i widać było wyraźnie, że na pewno nie jest właśnie w stanie zwalczać Imperiusa!

Och, Merlinie!!!!

Nagle poczuł na ramieniu lekki uścisk.

\- Severus? – szepnęła cicho dziewczyna. – Co się dzieje?

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko zerwał się i odszedł od nich kilka kroków, żeby wrócić do równowagi.

Złapać oddech.

Opamiętać się.

Uspokoić.

Ochłonąć.

\- Severus?

Dziewczyna nie dała za wygraną, podeszła do niego, więc nie miał wyboru, musiał jej odpowiedzieć.

\- To nie on – pokręcił rozpaczliwie głową. – To nie on.

\- Ten facet, którego złapałeś... Okłamał nas?

\- Tak. Albo naprawdę myśli, że to Tylor.

Hermiona westchnęła równie rozpaczliwie i schowała twarz w dłoniach.  _No tak. Wielosokowy._

\- O mój Boże...

Nie udało im się. Znów musieli zacząć szukać. Wybrać kogoś spośród wytwórców, iść do niego i próbować znaleźć to, czego coraz rozpaczliwiej potrzebowali. Coś, bez czego za chwilę, za kilka godzin, odejdą Dwie osoby, bo stchórzyła i nie potrafiła ocalić Jednej z nich.

Poczuła gorące łzy pod powiekami, łzy, które spłynęły po policzkach i zacisnęła zęby.  _Nie ma czasu na płacz. Kiedy płaczesz, nie szukasz. Więc opanuj się. Nie poddawaj się! Walcz!!!_

\- Co z nim zrobimy? – spytała, ocierając policzki rękawem.

Severus podszedł do Tylora, odpetryfikował go i zdjął Imperiusa.

\- Wstawaj.

Mężczyzna poruszył się, złapał za głowę i spojrzał na nich pełnym bólu wzrokiem.

\- Kim jesteście? Czego chcecie? – a gdy żadne z nich nie odpowiedziało, dodał. – Ktoś wam umiera? Czy chcecie zgarnąć... Nagrodę Ministra?

Wciąż stojąc kilka stóp od niego, Hermiona pomogła mu się podnieść zaklęciem.

\- Ktoś nam umiera.

Tylor otworzył usta i zawahał się.

\- Przykro mi. Naprawdę – powiedział w końcu.

\- Ktoś nam powiedział, że to pan ma Wodę Księżycową – spróbowała jeszcze raz Hermiona, tym razem błagalnym tonem. – Że... uwarzył pan antidotum.

\- Jak mi nie wierzycie... To szukajcie – machnął ręką.

Severus również podszedł do nich, sięgnął po różdżkę Tylora i chwilę obracał ją między palcami.

\- Po co tu przyszedłeś?

\- Po składniki – wzruszył ramionami Tylor. – Właśnie warzymy bazę do antidotum. I szukamy najlepszych... i najświeższych składników.

Skinął głową i odwrócił się do Hermiony.

\- Posprzątaj tu.

Chwilę jeszcze patrzył, jak dziewczyna rzuca Reparo, gruz spod ich nóg wzbija się w powietrze, śmiga w kierunku ściany i sekundę później nie ma na niej nawet śladu ich walki, po czym obrócił się do Tylora, przysunął mu różdżkę do skroni i mruknął „Tranquillis". Potem dokładnie wyczyścił mu pamięć, skinięciem głowy kazał dziewczynie wyjść i sprawdziwszy, że wszystko w pomieszczeniu jest na swoim miejscu, włożył mu różdżkę do ręki.

\- Zdjąłeś Tarczę. Pośliznąłeś się i upadłeś, wchodząc tu. I uderzyłeś się głową w ścianę.

I wyszedł prędko na korytarz.

Dziewczynie zaczęły wydłużać się i ciemnieć włosy i zmieniać rysy twarzy. Chwilę później stała się sobą i gdy spojrzała na niego; blada, z czerwonymi, podkrążonymi oczami, z jeszcze mokrymi policzkami, z żałosną miną, w zbyt dużych, wiszących na niej ubraniach, po prostu rozdarło mu się serce, którego sądził, że nie ma.

Wziął ją łagodnie za rękę i deportował ich do Spinner's End.

.

Spinner's End,

15:30

 

Ledwo pojawili się w domu, Severus przygotował nową porcję wielosokowego i podał jedną szklaneczkę Hermionie.  
Dziewczyna wzięła jeden łyk i czym prędzej odstawiła ją na stół, żeby przeczekać krótką i nieprzyjemną przemianę. Kilka sekund później fizyczny ból minął, jednak ten w sercu i duszy został; nie mogła go oszukać, stając się znów młodym, szczupłym i wysokim mężczyzną.

Przeszła do saloniku, osunęła się na fotel, podkuliła nogi i objęła je mocno ramionami. Jakaś jej część nie marzyła o niczym innym, tylko o tym, żeby schować się przed tym wszystkim, uciec i zamknąć się w sobie. Tak, jak kiedyś. Ale tym razem to nie jej życie zależało od tego, czy będzie nadal walczyć, czy się podda, więc nie miała wyboru.

Usunąwszy magiczną klatę i zdjąwszy zaklęcia z Petersona, Severus usiadł w fotelu na przeciw i wbił w niego lodowate spojrzenie. Grubas czym prędzej odsunął się od niego, porwał poduszkę i postawił sobie na kolanach.

\- Ccco... gdzie ja jestem? A wy? Kim-kim jesteście? Czego ode mnie...- wyjąkał.

\- Cisza – uciął Severus i Petersonem aż podrzuciło, cofnął się aż w sam kąt i skulił za poduszką. – Pewnie zainteresuje cię wiadomość, że właśnie wróciliśmy od Tylora. Stefana Tylora. Pamiętasz? Mówiłeś, że to na jego rozkaz uwarzyłeś truciznę. I Antidotum. Więc mam złe nowiny, Peterson. Bardzo złe. Zwłaszcza dla ciebie.

Urwał i zaczął się bawić niby od niechcenia różdżką; przesuwał palcami od brzegu do brzegu, obracał ją lekko i stukał w koniec. I choć zupełnie nie przypominał Severusa Snape'a, jego ton głosu i zachowanie sprawiły, że Peterson zbladł jak ściana, wytrzeszczył oczy i zaczął się trząść.

Hermiona jakby się przebudziła; nagle dotarło do niej, że nie wszystko jest stracone! Nadal mają kogoś, kto może zaprowadzić ich do mordercy, kimkolwiek by nie był! Pokazać miejsce, aportować...! I dać im antidotum! Przecież powiedział, że je uwarzył!

Wyprostowała się powoli, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy, przytrzymała się oparć fotela i spojrzała uważnie na Severusa, który właśnie mówił.

\- Chcesz je usłyszeć?

\- Yhhhh...

\- Nic u niego nie znaleźliśmy. Zupełnie nic. Może możesz to jakoś wyjaśnić, Peterson? – spytał na pozór uprzejmym tonem, ale gdy ten nie odpowiedział, pochylił się ku niemu gwałtownie i warknął. – MÓW!!!!

Peterson z wrzaskiem wbił się w oparcie kanapy.

\- NIE!!!! Nie...!!! Nie zabijaj mnie!!! – zawył.

\- Spójrz na mnie.

\- Nie!!!! – grubas natychmiast zasłonił się poduszką, a gdy ta wyrwała mu się z rąk, przekręcił na bok i zakrył głowę rękoma. – Proszę!!! Po-pooowiem! Powiem wszystko! Aaale nie zabijaj!!!

Severus smagnięciem różdżki obrócił go na powrót do pozycji siedzącej i oderwał mu ręce od głowy. Dokładnie o to mu chodziło. Nie miał czasu na grzebanie w umyśle tego durnia, szukania na oślep i ryzykowania, że czegoś nie sprawdzi i gdy to wyjdzie na jaw, będzie już za późno. Peterson musiał powiedzieć mu WSZYSTKO.

\- Albo powiesz wszystko teraz, albo wejdę ci do umysłu - wyszeptał. - Ale zapewniam cię, jeśli to zrobię, nie będę... delikatny.

\- Powiem....!!! Powiem wszystko, co chcesz!!!!

\- Odsłoń twarz.

Na pół szlochając, na pół dysząc, Peterson odsunął ręce i spojrzał niepewnie na Severusa. Ten zmrużył oczy i Peterson natychmiast otworzył swoje szeroko.

\- Już! Już! P-pytaj!

\- Na czyje zlecenie uwarzyłeś truciznę?

\- Tylora! Naprawdę! – gdy Severus uniósł brew, natychmiast zaczął tłumaczyć. - Przyszedł do mnie! I... zaproponował mi... układ!

\- Ile antidotum uwarzyłeś? I gdzie i ile macie Wody Księżycowej? – uciął niecierpliwie i wstrzymał oddech.

Hermiona też to zrobiła. Zamarł w niej każdy nerw, zamarł oddech, zamarło serce. Wszystko.

\- Zrobiłem pięćdziesiąt fiolek. Nie dlatego, że Tylor kazał, ja... tak na wszelki wypadek. I opisałem jako jakieś zupełnie niepotrzebne eliksiry. Żeby nikt nie zwró...

\- Ile macie Wody!

\- Koło dziesięciu butli.

Hermiona aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem i dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że do tej pory po prostu się dusiła.  _Gotowe antidotum! Pięćdziesiąt fiolek! To za mało dla Wszystkich w Klinice, ale wystarczy dla Harry'ego i Ginny! Wyzdrowieją! Merlinie, WYZDROWIEJĄ!_

_Trzeba tam jak najszybciej po nie pójść! Po nie i po Wodę Księżycową!!! Tylko GDZIE?!_

Myśli Severusa biegły dokładnie tym samym torem.

\- Gdzie.

\- Nie w jego laboratorium! Tylor znalazł nam inne miejsce!

\- GDZIE!

Peterson skulił się odruchowo i na nowo złapał poduszkę.

\- Gdzieś koło Sheffield! Koło Manchesteru! Widziałem, jak... byłem niedaleko.

\- Manchester...??? – wyrwało się Hermionie, ale Severus posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i od razu zamilkła.  _Manchester??? To przecież... niedaleko!_

\- Dokładniej!

\- Jak... dokładniej? – przestraszył się Peterson.

\- W mieście, w lesie... ty durniu!

\- W lesie! Tam jest duży las! I teren otoczony jest murem. Daleko od mugoli!

\- Jak Tylor zabezpieczył to miejsce?

\- Zaklęciami! Trzeba znać zaklęcie na kracie na schodach i na drzwiach wejściowych.

\- Ilu was tam jest?

\- Ja... Gratus... i od niedawna Bryant i... jego żona – grubas wstrząsnął się dziwnie. - A Tylor przychodzi tylko czasem i na bardzo krótko.

Severus skrzywił się na dźwięk jakże znajomych i znienawidzonych nazwisk i zamyślił się na chwilę nad tym, co usłyszał.

Teren w dużym lesie, otoczony murem, z dala od mugoli był idealnym miejscem na ukryte laboratorium. Ale z pewnością prócz zaklęć na drzwiach wejściowych musiały być tam jakieś inne, strzegące przed wizytami czarodziejów i przypadkowych mugolskich turystów.

_Skoro Petersonowi udało się przez nie przejść i nawet ich nie zauważył, to pewnie jakiś rodzaj Bariery. Do zdjęcia klatki potrzeba zaklęcia, do Tarczy i zmiany rzeczywistości również. Pewnie jego magia jest wpisana w Barierę i dlatego mógł przez nią przejść._

_Ale to znaczy, że może nas przez nią przeprowadzić. A z zaklęciami na drzwiach wejściowych i kracie dasz sobie radę. Peterson zabierze nas tam... I najlepiej trzymaj tego sukinsyna przy sobie, żeby móc w razie czego o coś spytać. Będzie trzeba wyciągnąć jakoś Gratusa i Bryanta i tę jego żonę. Zobaczymy na miejscu, jak. Unieszkodliwić i zabrać Wodę i antidotum._

Na samo wspomnienie o Gratusie rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Hermionę i zacisnął usta.

\- Idziemy – zdecydował, wstając i skinął na Petersona. – Zaprowadzisz nas tam.

Grubas, który odzyskał już choć trochę kolory, zbladł na nowo i wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Ja...? Mam was zaprowadzić?!

\- Widzisz w tym może jakiś problem? – zapytał cicho, unosząc brew.

\- Aa-le ja... ja dopiero...

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co „TY", Peterson. Tak się składa, że nie masz absolutnie nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

\- ...

\- Chodź tu.

Peterson postąpił tylko krok do przodu i Severus nagle stracił cierpliwość, złapał go za szaty z przodu i szarpnięciem pociągnął ku sobie.

\- Quidem incarcerata – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie.

Z jego różdżki wystrzelił snop iskier, które opadły u ich stóp, owinęły wokół nich i błyskawicznie wspięły dookoła ich ciał i znikły powyżej głów. Jeszcze tylko przez chwilę słychać było piskliwy głos Petersona, ale Severus rzucił Silencio i zdjął dopiero, gdy ten zamknął usta.

\- Od tej chwili jesteś moim więźniem. Jeśli oddalisz się z zamiarem... opuszczenia mnie, po prostu umrzesz. Rozumiemy się?

Mężczyzna zrobił płaczliwy grymas i gdy Severus ruszył do kuchni, po drodze skinąwszy na Hermionę, natychmiast postąpił za nim.

\- Nie kazałem ci za nami iść – sarknął Severus, zatrzymując go.

\- Aale... nie chcę....!

\- Siadaj i czekaj na nas.

Peterson niepewnie wrócił na kanapę, ale usiadł na samym skraju, jak najbliżej drzwi.

Gdy znaleźli się w kuchni, Severus rzucił Muffliato i pospiesznie wyjaśnił, jaki miał plan. Hermiona słuchała, przygryzając usta, ale dała mu skończyć.

\- Jak tylko zdobędziemy antidotum, bierzesz wszystkie fiolki i zanosisz je do Kliniki – powiedział na zakończenie. – Ja wezmę całą Wodę Księżycową do siebie i zacznę warzyć.

\- A co z tym... kimś? I Bryantem? I tym jakimś Gratusem?

\- Trzeba ich unieszkodliwić i uwięzić. Co do Gratusa... Wypij resztę wielosokowego – wskazał szklaneczkę z resztką eliksiru. - Weź ze sobą sporą dozę i pilnuj. I pij regularnie. Gratus nie może zobaczyć ciebie jako kobiety.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Czy ty musisz o wszystko pytać?! – fuknął. – Gratus jest mordercą. Najemnikiem. Służy temu, kto mu więcej zapłaci, jest wyjątkowo brutalny i nie ma żadnych skrupułów. W czasie wojny służył głównie Czarnemu Panu, choć nie zawsze. Sam go czasem używałem.

Hermiona znów mocno przygryzła usta, zarówno na samo wspomnienie tamtych mrocznych czasów, jak i wyznania, że Severus „go używał". Nawet wiedząc, że był po stronie Światła, gdy sobie wyobraziła, że mógł współpracować z mordercą... Przeszły ją gwałtowne dreszcze i czym prędzej się otrząsnęła.

\- I zabije mnie?

Severus milczał chwilę, jakby szukając słów.

\- Wierz mi, w którymś momencie błagałabyś o to.

W oczach Hermiony błysnęło nagłe zrozumienie i czym prędzej sięgnęła po eliksir i wypiła do końca.

\- A... ten Peterson... Co to było za zaklęcie?

\- Nie twoja sprawa. Nie masz innych zmartwień? – odparł z nagłym chłodem Severus, obrócił się i dodał, wychodząc z kuchni. – Przygotuj eliksir i idziemy.

Nie zamierzał jej tego wyjaśniać. Tego nie można było wyjaśnić. To trzeba było przeżyć. TO i dziesiątki, setki innych chwil, z których składało się całe jego młodzieńcze życie. Które niewiele różniło się od dzieciństwa.

To było jego własne zaklęcie, wymyślone mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co Sectumsempra czy Levicorpus, czyli niedługo po incydencie we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Żaden ze znienawidzonej czwórki nie został ukarany, prócz Blacka, który dostał szlaban i nie mógł w weekend wybrać się do Hogsmeade. Zaś jemu Dumbledore zabronił mówić o tym komukolwiek, pod groźbą wyrzucenia ze szkoły. Niby tłumaczył, że musi zatuszować tę sprawę, zbagatelizować ją i dla dobra wszystkich... dla WIĘKSZEGO dobra, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że stało się wtedy coś poważnego.

Jak bardzo marzył wtedy, żeby przywiązać magią do siebie któregoś z nich, być jego Panem i zmusić do posłuszeństwa! Jak psa.

Nigdy nie użył tego zaklęcia ani wtedy, ani nawet po tym, jak Potter poniżył go, rozbierając na oczach całej szkoły, ale chyba tylko dlatego, że po tym koszmarze przyszedł inny, jeszcze gorszy. Stracił Lily.

 _Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl!!!_  Severus zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że wbił sobie paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni i czym prędzej wrócił do Petersona.

.

Inny wymiar – Laboratorium Alex

15:45

 

Wszystkie butle z Wodą Księżycową zostały ostrożnie przeniesione przez Przejście przez Gratusa i stały teraz na dolnej półce w prywatnej pracowni Alex. Olbrzymi mężczyzna przyniósł również duży szklany kociołek, szklane chochelki i porcelanowe noże. Reszty Alex nie potrzebowała, podstawek, pipet, deseczek, miotełek czy wag miała tu pełno, więc nie zamierzała tracić czasu na przenoszenie ich.

Teraz musiała odebrać bazę uwarzoną przez Tylora, Powella i pozostałych, wylać ją i jak najszybciej zacząć warzyć prawdziwe antidotum.

Na myśl o warzeniu samej na nowo zalała ją panika. Co prawda kazała Petersonowi spisać wszystkie ingrediencje i proporcje, opisać etapy warzenia, ale... co, jeśli nie napisał wszystkiego? Co, jeśli naumyślnie wprowadził ją w błąd?

_Powiesz, że źle uwarzyli bazę. Albo że nie masz wystarczająco dużo mocy. I zaczniesz od nowa. Wody ci wystarczy. Uda ci się. Musi ci się udać! To wszystko, co zrobiłaś, nie może pójść na marne!_

\- Co mam teraz zrobić, panie Tylor? – dobiegł ją głos Gratusa i czym prędzej wróciła do rzeczywistości.

\- Wracaj i czekaj na mnie – Alex postanowiła pozbyć się go dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie miała całkowitą pewność, że już go nie potrzebuje.

\- A co ze składnikami i eliksirami, które trzymał Peterson? I resztą?

Alex strzepnęła odruchowo jakiś paproch na ciemnym rękawie marynarki. W sumie... mogła go czymś zająć, żeby czuł się nadal potrzebny.

\- Zniszcz wszystko. Nie będę już tego potrzebować.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i przestąpił na drugą stronę Przejścia. Alex czym prędzej zamknęła je i poszła się przebrać i wypić wielosokowy ze swoim własnym włosem.

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

Chwilę później

 

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Gratus czym prędzej poszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym Peterson warzył i trzymał rozmaite eliksiry.

Postanowił wpierw zobaczyć, co tam było. Nigdy nie wiadomo, może były tam jakieś eliksiry, które by mu się przydały?

Usiadł przy stole i zaczął przeglądać fiolki w metalowych wiaderkach.

Niektóre nazwy nic mu nie mówiły i te natychmiast odstawiał na bok, do wyrzucenia. Niektóre już na pierwszy rzut oka do niczego by mu się nie przydały. Nie miał ani szczękościsku, ani nie potrzebował eliksiru upiększającego, czy zmieniającego kolor włosów. Ale widząc maść na oparzenia, schował ją do kieszeni. Potem wziął eliksir pieprzowy, wzmacniający i na kaszel i zajął się przeglądaniem sprzętu do warzenia.

W sumie... skoro Tylor nic z tego już nie potrzebował, mogło mu się to przydać. Cały sprzęt mógł sprzedać, nie takie rzeczy można było znaleźć na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Ingrediencje również. A Staremu powiedzieć, że wszystko zniszczył.

Należało tylko gdzieś to ukryć na jakiś czas.

Sięgnął po stertę kociołków, włożył tam fiolki z eliksirami, dopełnił łyżkami i chochelkami do mieszania, do drugiej ręki wziął wagę i wyszedł z tym na zewnątrz.

.

Używając teleportacji łącznej, Peterson aportował się z Severusem i Hermioną na mocno zarośniętej ścieżce, która prowadziła do dużej, żelaznej bramy i ginęła w gąszczu kilka jardów dalej. Drzewa i krzewy rosły tu bardzo gęsto, jak w Zakazanym Lesie, zupełnie zasłaniając niebo i przepuszczając tylko odrobinę światła i wszystko dookoła spowite było w bladą szarość wieczoru.

Hermiona zadarła głowę i w niewielkim prześwicie między gałęziami udało się jej dojrzeć odrobinę nieba, które przybrało siny kolor. Powietrze, przesycone głębokim, oszałamiającym zapachem lasu, stało się ciężkie, niemal gęste i aż trudno było nim oddychać, nie słychać było ani krzyków ptaków, zamarł wiatr, nie poruszały się liście na drzewach i nastała pełna napięcia cisza, jakby wszystko dookoła przygotowywało się na coś, co nadchodziło.

Hermiona czuła się dokładnie tak samo. To już nie było szukanie po omacku i zgadywanie; byli we właściwym miejscu, o krok od antidotum, o krok od Wody Księżycowej.

Severus podszedł do bramy i przyjrzał się grubemu, zardzewiałemu łańcuchowi i kłódce, która wyglądała na mugolską. Jednak gdy stukną w nią różdżką i szepnął „Alohomora", nic się nie stało – zarówno łańcuch, jak i kłódka nawet nie drgnęły.

\- Masz do tego klucz, czy znasz zaklęcie? – obrócił się do Petersona, który kulił się kilka stóp za nim.

Na twarzy grubasa mignęło zaskoczenie, które natychmiast przerodziło się w przerażenie.

\- Nie mam! Nnie wiedziałem, że jest zamknięta! – zawołał. - Przysięgam!

\- Przestań się drzeć – warknął natychmiast Severus. – Jak wszedłeś i wyszedłeś?

\- Ja... Tylor otworzył nam bramę... Nie wiedziałem, nie widziałem, żeby coś tu z nią robił.

\- W obie strony?

\- Obie strony...? – powtórzył za nim wyraźnie zagubiony Peterson.

\- Jak stąd wychodziłeś, durniu. Też ktoś ci otwierał?

\- Aa-ch! No więc... ja... więc nie wyszedłem tędy. To znaczy...

\- Wykrztuś to wreszcie!

Grubas rzucił wylęknione spojrzenie na mur zaraz obok i Severus natychmiast przypomniał sobie uczucie paniki i osaczenia, które towarzyszyły jednemu ze wspomnień. Czyli dobrze domyślił się, że Peterson po prostu uciekł.  _Musiał przeskoczyć przez mur._ Ale dla nich to nic nie zmieniało, Bariera działała dokładnie tak samo na wysokości bramy, co muru. Tyle, że przejście przez otwartą bramę było prostsze, niż wdrapywanie się na mur.

\- Wygląda na to, Peterson, że prócz niewątpliwego uzdolnienia w dziedzinie warzenia... trucizn, masz i inne TALENTY. Szkoda tylko, że nie zaproponowałeś Tylorowi właśnie tych innych – kiwnięciem głowy wskazał mu mur. – Właź na górę i czekaj na nas.

Niestety mimo usilnych starań, Peterson nie potrafił wdrapać się na wierzch, więc Hermiona mu pomogła, lewitując do góry. Mężczyzna nieporęcznie chwycił go, przełożył nogę i bardzo wolno podciągnął się i położył w poprzek, z nogami i rękoma po obu stronach.

Gdy tylko połowa jego ciała przekroczyła Barierę, powietrze zadrgało i zafalowało mocno i Severus z Hermioną wymienili krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Stań albo ukucnij na wierzchu, nie próbuj siadać, jak... niedawno – poinstruował ją półgłosem Severus, złapał wierzch muru i udało mu się podciągnąć i przykucnąć na nim.

Dziewczyna zrobiła to samo z drugiej strony Petersona, pomogli mu usiąść i złapawszy za ręce, zeskoczyli na miękką ściółkę. Powietrze zafalowało wokół nich, ale poza tym nic innego się nie stało.

Severus natychmiast rzucił na nich Kameleona i Muffliato, złapał Petersona mocno za rękaw i pochylił się ku niemu.

\- Prowadź. I ostrzegam, nie próbuj nawet marzyć o tym, żeby mnie opuścić – wyszeptał.

\- Tu gdzieś jest moja różdżka... Zgubiłem ją... – pisnął grubas, rozglądając się rozpaczliwym wzrokiem. – P-poszukam-my...

\- Może mam ci ją przynieść na złotej tacy i wyczyścić? Prowadź!

Ścieżka prowadząca do zamku była dość wąska i mogły nią iść tylko dwie osoby, więc Hermiona ruszyła przodem, a Severus z Petersonem zaraz za nią.

_To już niedaleko. Kilkanaście... kilkadziesiąt kroków. Jesteś już tak blisko..._

Zamek mógł być już za najbliższymi drzewami, za zakrętem, mógł wyłonić się zza kępy krzaków... Hermiona przechodziła koło leżących na ziemi kamieni, przeskakiwała przez zwalone pnie, omijała dziury i wystające korzenie drzew, ale im bardziej wdzierała się w leśną głuszę, tym bardziej miała wrażenie, że się od niego oddala. Jakby była na morzu i co chwila przychodziła fala i łagodnie, ale stanowczo, unosiła ją ze sobą i oddalała od upragnionego celu. Więc parła przed siebie coraz dalej, omiatając czujnym wzrokiem wszystko dookoła i starając się w coraz bardziej gęstniejącym mroku dostrzec strzeliste wieże, wysokie mury...

Raptem z tyłu dobiegł ją jakiś łomot i ciche przekleństwo.

\- Zwolnij! – syknął równocześnie Severus i pociągnął za marynarkę. – A ty wstawaj!

\- Już...! Wsta-ję...! Czekajcie...! – dotarł ich zdyszany głos. – Chwilę...!

\- Cholera. Pospiesz się – pogoniła go dziewczyna.

Nie mając ochoty słuchać głośnego wycierania nosa, spojrzała przed siebie i nagle odniosła wrażenie, że między ciemnymi drzewami widzi jakiś prześwit... i jakieś jaśniejsze plamy...  _Zamek???_ Przyjrzała się uważniej i wyobraźnia natychmiast podsunęła jej kamienną ścianę zakończoną blankami...

\- Tam jest! – zawołała, niepomna, że Severus jej nie widzi.

Severus złapał Petersona mocniej za rękę i szarpnięciem postawił na nogi. On również dostrzegł coś w półmroku i teraz nagle stracił cierpliwość do tej guzdrały.

\- Idziemy!

Dziewczyna natychmiast ruszyła do przodu i pociągnęła ich gwałtownie.

Kilkanaście jardów dalej nie mieli już wątpliwości. Jaśniejsza plama przeobraziła się w pionową skałę, wyraźnie postrzępioną na górze, jakby ukruszoną..., która kilka kroków dalej okazała się być ścianą zawalonego i zarośniętego zamku!

Severus znów musiał ją przyhamować; złapał za łokieć i podprowadził do linii drzew, które kończyły się jakieś dwadzieścia jardów od zamku. Oparli się o nie i rozejrzeli dookoła.

Dokładnie na wprost piętrzyła się wysoka ściana z dziurami w miejscach okien oraz z wielkimi wrotami. Już z daleka można było dostrzec, że drewno zbutwiało już mocno i w zasadzie trzymają je zardzewiałe, żelazne sztaby.

Nagle kawałek dalej, na prawo, otwarły się gwałtownie drzwi. Hermiona natychmiast schowała się głębiej za pień wielkiego drzewa i wstrzymawszy oddech, zamarła w oczekiwaniu. Drzwi stuknęły o zmurszałą ścianę, po czym przymknęły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, lecz nikt stamtąd nie wyszedł. Chwilę później uchyliły się jeszcze raz, o wiele wolniej, a tuż koło nich na moment zawirowały zeschnięte liście i rozsypały się po ziemi.

_Wiatr! To tylko wiatr...!_

\- To tam! – wykrztusił równocześnie Peterson. – Tam jest wejście!

Najwyraźniej musiał przekręcić w tamtym kierunku głowę, bo jego głos był zduszony i trochę niewyraźny.

Severus bez wahania mruknął „Salvio Hexia" i nagła fala powietrza odbiła się od nich i rozeszła dookoła.

\- Nie ma tu Magicae Deprehendre? – zapytała niepewnie dziewczyna.

\- Nie.

Był tego całkowicie pewien. Tę formę ochrony stosowało się wówczas, gdy nie można było całkowicie zamknąć terenu przed wizytami z zewnątrz, poza tym była dość skomplikowana do postawienia. Tu morderca otoczył się Barierą, nie potrzebował więc dodatkowo rzucać zaklęcia wykrywającego użycie magii. Z tym samych powodów nie musiał też korzystać z ochrony niebezpiecznych magicznych stworzeń.

Oczywiście Barierę można było oszukać, ale to tyczyło się praktycznie wszystkich form ochrony.  _Nawet Fideliusa. Wystarczy zaufać komuś, kto cię zdradzi_ – pomyślał z goryczą.

\- Opisz dokładnie, jak wchodzi się do laboratorium – zażądał, obracając się w kierunku Petersona.

\- Za drzwiami będą schody. Na dół. Na końcu jest krata, na której są zaklęcia. Potem jest przejście do korytarza. A na końcu są drzwi. Też otwierane zaklęciem.

\- Jest tam jakieś oświetlenie?

\- Pochodnie. Ale nie wiem, czy zawsze się świecą. Ostatnio tak, ale poprzednim razem było ciemno.

\- A dalej?

Hermiona kątem oka dostrzegła jakieś poruszenie nisko między drzewami i od razu mocniej ścisnęła różdżkę. Wielozwierz i pogrebiny sprzed zaledwie kilku godzin uprzytomniły jej, że należy wystrzegać się nie tylko ludzi. W tym zapomnianym przez ludzi lesie mogło kryć się pełno różnych magicznych stworzeń, które mogły ich dostrzec mimo zaklęć ochronnych!

To coś poruszyło się jeszcze raz, trochę bliżej nich, ukryło się za drzewem i bardzo powoli zza pnia ukazała się główka otoczona bujnymi, długimi włosami, o dużych, okrągłych oczach i gdy tylko napotkała wzrok Hermiony, błyskawicznie się schowała, odczekała chwilę i znów wyjrzała.

W pierwszej chwili Hermionie wydało się, że to Kudłoń, strażnik koni. Na to przynajmniej wskazywał niewielki wzrost i bujna grzywa na głowie. Ale widząc dziwne zachowanie stworzenia, szybko zmieniła zdanie. Kudłonie były bardzo bojaźliwe, stroniły od ludzi i można je było dostrzec tylko przez przypadek, na przykład śpiące na sianie w stajniach, czy pośród stada, którego strzegły. To stworzenie zaś, mimo wyraźnej obawy, próbowało się do nich zbliżyć.

Dziewczyna udała, że przestała się nim interesować. Spojrzała pod nogi i odczekawszy chwilę, błyskawicznie odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła filigranową, nagą istotkę, która natychmiast znikła za pniem drzewa.

 _Rusałka! To tylko rusałka!_  Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Rusałki były dobrymi boginkami wodnymi, które lgnęły do potrzebujących i słabych. Rzadko kiedy opuszczały swoje siedliska w zbiornikach wodnych, ale kiedy to zrobiły, lubiły wałęsać się po okolicy i były bardzo ciekawskie.

Ale co najważniejsze, będąc poza swoim domem, unikały wszelkich niebezpiecznych magicznych stworzeń.  _Skoro tu przyszła, to na pewno nie ma tu nic złego!_

\- Co??? Ja? Ja mam... iść??? – dotarł do niej nagle piskliwy głos z prawej strony.

\- Jeśli sądziłeś, że zabrałem cię tu dla towarzystwa, to muszę cię rozczarować.

\- Ale...

\- Rusz się, Peterson.

Sekundę później Severus złapał ją za rękę.

\- Zostań tu i czekaj na nas.

 _Zostań tu??? Mowy nie ma!_ Była już tak blisko, nie mogła teraz po prostu zostać tu i czekać, aż oni przyniosą antidotum!

\- Ja też idę! – zawołała natychmiast. – Będę was osłaniać!

\- Nie zamierzam cię... – urwał gwałtownie.

_Nie zamierza mnie CO? Narażać?_

\- Seve... – dalsze dźwięki zamarły jej na ustach, za to jego ręka zacisnęła się jak imadło.

\- Zamilcz! - syknął jej prosto do ucha. – Nie waż się stąd ruszyć, Granger!

Potrząsnął nią i nagle uścisk zniknął i w coraz głośniejszym szumie drzew mogła jeszcze usłyszeć oddalające się kroki. I znajomy – nieznajomy głos.

\- Wiesz, co znaczy „rusz się", czy mam ci wytłumaczyć?

Hermiona zacisnęła z całej siły pięści, żeby nie pęknąć, nie pobiec za nim i...! Nie wiedziała nawet, CO by mu mogła zrobić! Dla próby odezwała się i z ulgą stwierdziła, że może mówić.

Wyobraziła sobie, jak idą do wejścia i w momencie, gdy jej wyimaginowany Severus otworzył drzwi, te bujnęły się mocno, uderzyły o ścianę, po czym ze skrzypnięciem wróciły na swoje miejsce. PRAWIE na swoje miejsce. Można było jeszcze dostrzec, jak poruszyły się i zamarły.

Hermiona zamarła również. Teraz pozostało jej tylko czekać.

.

Peter stęknął głucho i przyspieszył odrobinę, tylko po to, by kilka kroków dalej zwolnić. Nie chciał, rozpaczliwie nie chciał tam iść! Nie po to uciekł stamtąd rano, żeby teraz wrócić! Na myśl o Gratusie i Bryancie, i być może Tylorze, czekających tam na niego, przeszły go gwałtowne dreszcze i potoczył dookoła oszalałym spojrzeniem zaszczutego zwierzęcia.

Ale przecież nie mógł uciec! Ten cholerny facet powiedział przecież, że jeśli to zrobi, to umrze! Nie miał pojęcia, czy to była prawda, ale za nic w świecie nie zdecydowałby się tego sprawdzić! I tylko gdzieś tam, na dnie serca, kołatała się nadzieja, że będzie mu nadal potrzebny i go ochroni przed tamtymi!

Nie miał pojęcia, kim on mógł być, nie poznawał go zupełnie, ale ten zdawał się znać jego, Petera. I czasem coś w jego zachowaniu wydawało się być dziwnie znajome.

Wlokąc się noga za nogą, doszedł do drzwi, silna ręka zatrzymała go w miejscu i przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo.  _I niech tak zostanie, Merlinie, niech tak zostanie! Żeby tylko nie iść dalej!_

\- Jak tylko otworzę drzwi, masz natychmiast wskoczyć do środka. Zrozumiałeś?

Peter skinął głową i otarł spocone czoło wierzchem rękawa.

\- Zrozumiałeś, Peterson? - kolejne znajome złowrogie warknięcie! – Lepiej, żebym na ciebie nie wpadł!

\- Ttak! A... jak tam-toś-jest?!

\- Nikogo nie ma. TERAZ!

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i równocześnie mężczyzna pchnął go mocno i Peter wpadł do środka. Czym prędzej rzucił się w znajomy, ponury kąt i zacisnął kurczowo oczy, jak kilka godzin wcześniej i piersią wstrząsnęło stłumione łkanie.

Bał się panicznie, że jeśli tam zejdzie, to nie wyjdzie już żywy. Uciec można było raz. Nie dwa. Nie w tym samym dniu!

Ta sama ciężka, bezlitosna ręka odszukała go i pchnęła w kierunku schodów.

\- Idź przodem.

Peter ruszył niepewnie przed siebie, przesuwając ręką po chropowatym murze i szurając stopą po ziemi, żeby wyczuć pierwszy z nich. Przez kilkanaście spiesznych oddechów było płasko, zadziwiająco płasko i na przekór zdrowemu rozsądkowi piknęła w nim nadzieja, gdy nagle prawa noga przechyliła się w dół.

Zaczęło się powolne schodzenie i nagle Peterowi przyszło do głowy, że każdy z tych stopni odmierza ostatnie chwile jego życia. Jak ziarenka piasku, przesypujące się w klepsydrze.

Krata na dole była zamknięta, ale ku jego zdziwieniu nie obudziła się w nim nadzieja, że nie uda się jej otworzyć i wrócą na górę. Ten nieznajomy mężczyzna mógł wszystko. Potrafił wszystko. Nie było dla niego rzeczy niemożliwych.

Po prostu zwiesił głowę i czekał w ciszy, aż szczęknął cichutko zamek i z cichutkim skrzypnięciem krata się uchyliła.

.

Gratus zmrużył oczy, gdy gwałtowny podmuch wiatru miotnął w niego zeschłymi liśćmi, pochylił się do przodu i patrząc pod stopy, niemal po omacku ruszył przed siebie. Na szczęście przemierzał już tę trasę tyle razy, że prawie znał ją na pamięć. Za chwilę powinien dojść do dużego korzenia po prawej, a zaraz za nim leżała w poprzek złamana sosna...

Kilka kroków później istotnie zobaczył brzeg korzenia. Przeszedł przez niego pewnym krokiem i kątem oka zobaczył sosnę. Przestąpił ją i już postawił nogę po drugiej stronie, gdy raptem między wyschniętymi gałęziami błysnęło mu coś białego...

Gratus cofnął się, spojrzał na to coś i zamarł.

To była... kartka papieru. Zwykła kartka papieru, złożona na pół.

Podniósł ją, spojrzał na gryzmoły i natychmiast je rozpoznał! A gdyby miał jakieś wątpliwości, tekst całkowicie by je rozproszył!

 

wywar z bulwy Akonitu poprzez wrzucenie jej do wrzątku i odstawienie na tydzień. Otrzymany wywar odstawić, w tym czasie do kotła wrzucić kamień Saargo i skropić go kroplą piołunu. Do powstałej bazy eliksiru dodać i świeżą pajęczynę, mieszając zagotować i dodać wywar z bulwy Akonitu. Powstałą miksturę odstawić na tydzień bez przykrycia w bardzo jasne miejsce.

Składniki:

2 płatki kory drzewa Wiggen

1 oko diabła morskiego

3 świeże pajęczyny

1 kropla piołunu

1 kamyk saargo

1 litra wody morskiej

1 bulwa Akonitu

 

_Uczony!_

Gratus rozejrzał się dookoła, na gałęzie sosny, na kartkę i z powrotem na gałęzie sosny.

Na pewno by ją dostrzegł, gdyby tam była, jak przechodził poprzednim razem! Może po prostu wiatr przywiał ją skądś, a Peterson zgubił ją, jak uciekał? Ale przecież sprawdzili tę drogę kilka razy z Bryantem i nic nie zauważyli...

Czyżby tu wrócił? Ale po cholerę?

Pomysł, że Peterson mógł tu wrócić, wydawał mu się absurdalny, ale gdzieś po głowie tłukło mu się przekonanie, że tej pieprzonej kartki nie było tu jeszcze dwadzieścia minut temu!

Pospiesznie rzucił na siebie Kameleona i ruszył o wiele wolniej i uważniej w kierunku zejścia do ich mieszkania.

_JEŚLI wrócił, to na pewno nie wszedł do środka. Nie zna zaklęć, a TYM razem zamknąłeś i drzwi, i bramę!_

_Więc JEŚLI wrócił, to gdzie on może być? Może czeka na schodach... albo może WŁAŚNIE WYCHODZI...!_

Na myśl, że Peterson może za chwilę na niego wyjść, Gratus przystanął niepewnie, bo nie chciał tak po prostu na niego wpaść.

_Sprawdź, przecież to takie proste!_

\- Homenum revelio – mruknął, machnąwszy różdżką w kierunku szarpanych dzikimi porywami wiatru drzwi.

Gdzieś spomiędzy drzew po lewej wyprysnęło coś i spadło na niego z takim impetem, że ledwo ustał na nogach. I nie krzyknął.

_Na pieprzone gacie Merlina!!!_

Gdy zaklęcie wykryło ludzką obecność, tworzyło niematerialne odbicie danej osoby i przesyłało do rzucającego zaklęcie. I im silniejsza była jej magia,  tym odbicie było bardziej wyczuwalne.

_TO na pewno nie jest Peterson!!!_

Starając się iść cicho, Gratus ruszył powoli, dokładnie na wprost tego czegoś. Nie widział zupełnie nic, więc albo ktoś miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę, albo Kameleona, lub zaklęcie zwodzące.

Podszedł jeszcze trochę i któryś kolejny podmuch wiatru przyniósł niemal niewyczuwalny zapach piżma.

Gratus wrósł w ziemię i wstrzymał oddech. Ten ktoś musiał być gdzieś blisko! Tuż obok! Merlinie, być może nawet o cal przed nim!

Nie odważył się rzucić jeszcze raz Homenum revelio, bo tym razem odpowiedź zaklęcia by go powaliła. Nie mógł na oślep rzucić oszałamiacza, bo nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie jest ten ktoś. Oszałamiacza, czy też żadnego innego zaklęcia.

Kolejny poryw wiatru znów zapachniał piżmem; tym razem, wiedząc czego szuka, Gratus wyczuł je już wyraźniej. Cofnął się o krok i przebiegł wzrokiem po najbliższych drzewach i krzewach.

Następny szaleńczy podmuch targnął nimi tak mocno, że te cieńsze niemal przygniótł do ziemi. Grubsze drzewa ugięły się, jakiś suchy konar z trzaskiem wbił się w sąsiednie i posypały się szarpane na wszystkie strony liście.

I tylko jeden krzak przechylił się tylko trochę, mniej niż pozostałe... jakby oparł się O COŚ i nagle jedna gałąź odgięła się w przeciwną stronę!

Gratus uśmiechnął się do siebie, wycelował w miejsce zaraz koło gałęzi, na wysokości piersi, skupił się... i miotnął zaklęciem.

 


	30. Rozdział 30

Severus zdjął na krótką chwilę zaklęcie z dużych drewnianych drzwi, lecz zanim je otworzył, rzucił Homenum revelio. Chciał wiedzieć, ile osób się za nimi znajduje i mniej więcej gdzie. Ale ku jego zdumieniu nie pojawiło się żadne odbicie. Jakby nie było tam zupełnie nikogo.

W pierwszej sekundzie odczuł ulgę, ale natychmiast owładnął nim niepokój o Hermionę. Jeśli wszyscy wyszli i byli gdzieś na zewnątrz, mogli na nią wpaść.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że dziewczyna pomyślała o ponowieniu zaklęć ochronnych od chwili, kiedy jako rzucający je, oddalił się od niej.

To wcale nie było oczywiste i mogła o tym nawet nie pomyśleć! _Nie w jej stanie!_

_Że też nie kazałeś jej tego zrobić._

Na wszelki wypadek, gdy tylko weszli do środka, rzucił Cave Inimicum. Przynajmniej dowie się, gdy będą nadchodzić.

W korytarzu było ciemno, ale gdzieś dalej po lewej paliło się światło. Poza tym panowała głucha cisza, przerywana tylko zawodzeniem wiatru w kominie, czy innych szczelinach. Ciemność, cisza... to wszystko jako żywo przypomniało mu jeszcze świeży koszmar Azkabanu i po plecach mimo woli przeszły mu dreszcze.

\- Prowadź do laboratorium – rozkazał.

Peterson nie kwapił się do ruszenia z miejsca, więc Severus zaklął pod nosem, złapał go za marynarkę przy karku i pchnął do przodu. Zaczęło mu się naprawdę spieszyć, i to nie tylko z powodu Pottera i Ginewry Weasley.

Szybko przeszli wąskim korytarzem, Peterson skręcił do oświetlonego pomieszczenia, Severus wpadł tuż za nim i stanął jak wryty.

Laboratorium było... praktycznie puste. Pod gołymi ścianami walały się jakieś pokruszone resztki składników i potrzaskane szkło, półki na ścianach były ogołocone z ingrediencji, z pootwieranych szafek ziały ciemne dziury, a tuż pod jego nogami, w mokrej plamie leżała rozbita kryształowa butelka.

Nie ogarniając jeszcze tego, co widzi, Severus przeniósł zmartwiałe spojrzenie na stół po środku. Pomiędzy okruchami szkła i jakimiś śmieciami tkwił tylko jeden powyginany trójnóg. Na którym nigdy już nie zostanie ustawiony żaden kociołek...

Nigdzie ani śladu butli z Wodą Księżycową, ani śladu po fiolkach z antidotum...

Tylko jeszcze w powietrzu unosił się delikatny, znajomy zapach.

_Niemożliwe! Merlinie, to niemożliwe!!!!!_

Musiał się przekonać! Musiał tego dotknąć, żeby uwierzyć!

Przesunął dłonią po chłodnym, drewnianym blacie, wymacał drobiny szkła, sięgnął po kilka suchych listków i przyjrzał się im. Nie widział własnej dłoni, wyglądały, jakby unosiły się same w powietrzu.

Liście kłaposkrzeczki.  Składnik antidotum.

Zacisnął kurczowo pięść, a gdy ją rozluźnił, pokruszone listki wysunęły mu się przez drżące palce i opadły na stół. Choć Severus miał wrażenie, że właśnie wypadł mu z rąk cały świat.

Wszystko zakołysało się gwałtownie i przytrzymał się mocno stołu.

\- Nnie wiem... odeszli? – usłyszał piskliwy głos Petersona i to go trochę otrzeźwiło.

\- Macie tu jakiś składzik, magazyn ingrediencji i eliksirów?

\- Nie, nie, jest tylko ttu.

Potrzebował chwili, żeby to do niego dotarło. To było oczywiste. TU miał warzyć Peterson. A skoro go nie było, morderca zabrał wszystko do siebie i teraz warzył...

_A jeśli nie warzył w swoim laboratorium, tylko znów gdzieś się ukrył?_

Już na samą myśl przyspieszył mu puls, ale czym prędzej się otrząsnął.

_Merlinie, weź się w garść. Macie jeszcze trochę czasu. Kilka godzin. Jeszcze nic straconego._

Czuł się, jakby jeszcze przed chwilą wdrapał się na upragniony szczyt, a teraz spadł na sam dół i musiał zacząć od nowa. Nie miał już sił, ale też nie miał wyjścia. Zupełnie jak pięć lat temu.

Raptem od strony korytarza nadeszła niewidzialna, ale namacalna fala i wniknęła w jego ciało.  _Nadchodzą!_

\- Schowaj się w kąt – syknął pospiesznie do Petersona. - Ktoś idzie.

Peterson zaskomlał głośno, więc dla pewności Severus jeszcze raz rzucił Muffliato na nich obu. Nie wiedział, czego dokładnie się spodziewać i wolał przygotować się na najgorsze.

Nie dosłyszał ani szczęknięcia drzwi, ani odgłosu kroków. Przynajmniej nie od razu. Dopiero po chwili dobiegł go jakiś niewyraźny szelest. Potem zaległa cisza. Nie padły żadne słowa.

Severus ścisnął różdżkę i zamarł.

A potem z ciemności wynurzyło się dwóch mężczyzn. I to, co zobaczył, było gorsze od najgorszego koszmaru.

.

Kolejny wściekły poryw wiatru znów szarpnął wszystkim dookoła i jakaś gałąź zakłuła Hermionę w policzek i zasłoniła widok na wejście do lochów. Zniecierpliwiona dziewczyna odsunęła ją od siebie i wbiła palące spojrzenie w kołyszące się gwałtownie drzwi. Widziała je, ale równocześnie całą duszą, sercem i umysłem była już daleko za nimi, gdzieś tam na dole, z Severusem. Znów przeszukiwała półki, ale tym razem były zastawione podstawkami z fiolkami pełnymi perłowego płynu, widziała dookoła czarne butle, wkładała je pospiesznie do kieszeni, łapała w objęcia i czym prędzej wybiegała na górę, na zewnątrz...

Ale za nią nie wybiegał nikt, więc wracała i wszystko zaczynało się od nowa!

Rozległo się kolejne głuche łupnięcie, gdy drzwi uderzyły w jakiś znajomy, upragniony sposób i Hermiona wstrzymała oddech.  _Merlinie, niech to będzie on!_

Całym ciałem poczuła, jak podszedł. Wyczuła jego obecność. Wyraźnie, niemal tak, jakby jej dotknął.

Jego wzrok przesunął się po jej plecach...  _Ale..._

\- Sssev...???

Powoli, bojąc się tego, co zobaczy, obróciła się i spojrzała na to coś... tego kogoś,...  _na pustkę???_ tuż-tuż przed nią.

\- Petrificus Totalus!

W jednej sekundzie cała zesztywniała jak kamień, chwilę tak trwała, a potem runęła ciężko na ziemię.

.

W wyciu wiatru Gratus nie usłyszał odgłosu upadku, ale za to wyraźnie zobaczył, jak przygięła się trawa i pobliski krzak. Natychmiast sięgnął tam i odnalazł czyjeś ciało. Sądząc po kształtach, ten ktoś leżał na boku, twarzą ku ziemi.

\- No, no, no... kogo my tu mamy...?

Wymacał łokieć i plecy, czym prędzej sięgnął do głowy i stuknąwszy w nią różdżką, odkameleonił go. Trawa zszarzała, poczerniała i zmieniła się w ciemne spodnie, marynarkę i... całkowicie obcego mu mężczyznę.

Co prawda Homenum Revelio przyniosło wyraźnie odbicie jednej osoby, ale Gratus na wszelki wypadek powtórzył je jeszcze kilka razy, w różnych kierunkach. Jednak nic się nie stało.

_Więc gdzie jest to ścierwo? Przecież ten facet nie mógł sam przejść przez Barierę!_

Mocnym kopnięciem w brzuch przewrócił nieznajomego na plecy, zdjął Kameleona również z siebie i dopiero, gdy stał się widoczny, pochylił się ku niemu i wyrwał mu różdżkę z zaciśniętych palców.

Mógł to zrobić wcześniej, ale patrzenie w oczy swojej ofiary, kiedy ta go widziała, było o wiele zabawniejsze.

.

Hermiona skuliłaby się z bólu, ale nie mogła nawet drgnąć. Wszystko w niej skamieniało i mogła tylko ruszać oczami i oddychać. I czuć. Ostry ból wybuchł w miejscu, w które coś uderzyło nagle tak mocno, że aż przetoczyło ją na plecy i rozchodził się falami we wszystkie strony.

Prócz tego czuła, jak biło w niej serce; waliło jak oszalałe, jakby chciało się wyrwać z jej piersi i uciec jak najdalej stąd.

Chwilę później ciemne drzewa przed nią nabrały kształtów i pojawiła się sylwetka wysokiego, brodatego mężczyzny.  _Nie Tylor, nie Bryant... O mój Boże..._

Gratus zabrał jej różdżkę i przystawił swoją do jej gardła.

\- Ciekawe miejsce na przechadzkę, co?

W ciągu kilku sekund rzucił Immobilus, odpetryfikował ją, wyczarował sznur i wykręciwszy jej różdżką ręce do tyłu, związał je i ostrym szarpnięciem zacisnął supeł.

\- Gdzie on jest?

\- Kto?

Gratus momentalnie przystawił jej różdżkę do gardła.

\- Zapytam jeszcze tylko raz, a potem zacznę ci odcinać wszystko po kolei. Od czego mam zacząć? – wbił czubek różdżki w zagłębienie przy uchu. – Może być?

Dzika panika wybuchła w Hermionie i prawie odebrała zmysły.  _Niemożliwe! Nie zrobi tego! Merlinie, nie zrobi tego! NIE MOŻE!_

\- Kto???!

Gratus poderwał różdżkę i potworny ból rozdarł Hermionie głowę, a całe jej ciało skręciło się jak w agonii. I przez własne wycie usłyszała jeszcze, jak coś trzasnęło i pękło i zalało ją palące gorąco.

\- Gdzie on jest?!

\- Nie wiem! Uciekł!

\- Następne będzie oko!

\- W LESIE! POSZEDŁ DO LASU!

\- Po co?! – dźgnął ją mocno.

Kolejny ból wbił się w drugą połowę jej twarzy, rozpalił wszystko do żywego i inna lepka gorąc przesłoniła świat. Oślepiona, wierzgnęła nogami i szarpnęła głową na bok, aż prawie skręciła sobie kark.

\- PO RÓŻDŻKĘ! ZGUBIŁ....! RÓŻDŻKĘ!!!!

\- I poszedł jej szukać? W którym kierunku?

\- DO BRAMY!!!!! – byle dalej od Severusa!

\- Prawe czy lewe? – szarpnięciem wykręcił jej głowę ku sobie.

\- DOBRAMYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! – zawyła i krzyczała dalej, aż straciła dech w piersiach.

_BOŻE! BOŻE! BOŻE! ZRÓB COŚ!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_._

Gratus przygniótł kolanem wijącego się mężczyznę i rozejrzał się dookoła. To było całkiem możliwe. Peterson musiał nawiać, kiedy on zabawiał się z dziewczyną i pewnie pobiegł prosto do bramy i gdzieś po drodze zgubił różdżkę. A teraz wrócił jej szukać. Ale po co w takim razie ten facet stał koło drzwi?

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie wszedł do środka?

\- NIE! NIE....!!!!

\- Przekonajmy się. A jeśli tam kogoś znajdę... – błyskawicznym ruchem przystawił mu różdżkę do krocza i rzucił zaklęcie miażdżące - zacznę od tego miejsca.

Odpowiedział mu przeraźliwy skowyt, który niemal natychmiast przeszedł w rzężenie, więc zaklęciem postawił mężczyznę na równe nogi, złapał za sznur z tyłu i pchnął do przodu.

\- Idź przede mną.

.

Hermiona zatoczyła się na bok, ale natychmiast nogi ugięły się pod nią i runęła na ziemię. Gratus szarpnięciem poderwał ją do góry i kazał ruszyć, więc słaniając się, zgięta w pół, postąpiła na drżących nogach krok do przodu. A potem drugi.

I tak ruszyli do drzwi. Prowadził Gratus, bo Hermiona nie była w stanie. Na prawe oko nie widziała nic, czuła tylko rwanie i gorąc ściekający po policzku, lewy bok szarpał okropny, porażający ból, brzuch i krocze płonęły i gdyby nie brutalny uchwyt, pewnie osunęłaby się na klęczki i tak już została.

Przez dudniący, pulsujący szum w głowie, jakąś resztką ocalałej świadomości próbowała coś wymyślić, ale nie potrafiła się skupić. Otumaniony, oszalały mózg nie nadążał za myślami, które przemykały przez jej głowę, nie zostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów. Udało się jej tylko zatrzymać jedną, zupełnie bezsensowną i teraz gorączkowo krążyła wokół niej.

_George. Miał urwane ucho. Nie odczarowali mu go. To było czarnomagiczne zaklęcie. Czy TO też była czarna magia???_

Ale to i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Za chwile miało być jeszcze gorzej.

Gdy weszli do środka, Gratus przywołał pochodnię i zapalił ją. Płomień oświetlił pomarańczowo-krwawym blaskiem pierwsze nierówne schody, ale za to kolejne pogrążyły się w jeszcze głębszym mroku. Mężczyzna podprowadził Hermionę na samą krawędź, włożył różdżkę między więzy i przekręcił ostrym szarpnięciem. Sznur natychmiast wpił się jej w ciało i po nadgarstkach pociekła jej krew.

\- Schodź – wywarczał chrapliwie.

Dziewczyna ruszyła powoli, na oślep, szukając stopą kolejnych stopni i osuwając się coraz niżej.

Był w tym jakiś paradoks. Spieszyło się jej i równocześnie rozpaczliwie chciała to przedłużyć. Im wolniej szła, im dłużej to trwało, tym więcej dawała czasu Severusowi. Na znalezienie antidotum i Wody Księżycowej. I ucieczkę.

Jednocześnie tym mniejsze mieli szanse Harry i Ginny.

Już sama nie wiedziała, kogo wybrać. Kto z nich wszystkich był w tej chwili najważniejszy. Może Harry miał rację, może jeśli Severus przeżyje, będzie mógł uratować innych?

I równocześnie przedłużając drogę na dół, odwlekała również to, co miało nastąpić.

Ale każda droga ma swój koniec.

Gdy dotarli na sam dół, brodacz otworzył kratę, mamrocząc jakieś zaklęcie, pchnął ją do korytarza i zatrzasnął kratę za sobą.

.

Na dole nie było nikogo. Gratus wydął usta, po części ze zdziwienia, a po części z zawodu.

Z każdym krokiem nabierał coraz większej pewności, że historyjka z szukaniem różdżki była nieprawdziwa i że nieznajomy mężczyzna obserwował drzwi dlatego, że Peterson próbował dostać się do środka.

Obojętnie czy z różdżką, czy bez, nie mógł dostać się dalej, więc już w połowie schodów rzucił Homenum Revelio, ale zaklęcie nikogo nie wykryło.

\- Wygląda na to, że powiedziałeś prawdę.

W pierwszej chwili poczuł niemiłe ukłucie zawodu, ale niemal natychmiast przyszło mu do głowy, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Będzie musiał go przecież jeszcze przesłuchać.

Stuknąwszy różdżką w kratę, wyszeptał zaklęcie i otworzył ją kopnięciem.

\- Właź i czekaj na mnie.

Nieznajomy wszedł zbyt daleko, jak na jego gust, więc przytrzymał go mocnym szarpnięciem za więzy.

\- Stój, psie – wysyczał.

Starannie zamknął kratę, nałożył na nią zaklęcie i pchnął go w stronę przejścia do korytarza.

.

Przejście przez kratę było jak... przejście do innego świata. Ból nadal istniał, przerażenie również, ale dobiegały jakby z dala. Jakby coś pojawiło się między nimi i dziewczyną. Jakby stanęła z boku i widziała siebie samą przez szklaną ścianę. Tarczę.

Tarcza stłumiła wszystko, wyciszyła i pozwoliła wyprostować się, iść przed siebie i zacząć myśleć. 

Tak więc szła i lewym okiem próbowała dojrzeć cokolwiek.

Strop był bardzo niski i płomienie pochodni lizały go w rytm ich kroków. Ich paląca biel niemal oślepiała w panującej dookoła ciemności i wydobywała z niej jakieś jasne, nieregularne placki na ziemi i czarne smugi na suficie. Czasem jakiś odprysk kamienia zalśnił na sekundę, by natychmiast utonąć w mroku dookoła. I te nieregularne rozbłyski odmierzały czas, który się kończył.

Hermiona zmusiła się do tego, by iść potulnie do przodu. Miała nadzieję, że to uśpi czujność Gratusa i kiedy nadejdzie właściwa chwila, będzie mogła zrobić to, co należało.

To było jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie, jedyna sensowna decyzja. I tak ją zabije, więc niech chociaż kosztem jej życia ocaleje ktoś inny.

Nie wiedziała, co zrobi jej ten potwór; to miało i zarazem nie miało znaczenia. Miało, bo bała się straszliwie. Ale na to nic nie mogła poradzić. To przyjdzie tak czy inaczej. Jedyne, co mogła, to mieć nadzieję, że Severusowi się uda. W tej chwili cała nadzieja leżała w nim.

_Nie myśl o tym. Po prostu zachowuj się, jakby tego nie było. Albo jakby to była książka, którą skończyłaś czytać. Tylko książka. Nic więcej. Po prostu ją zamkniesz._

Jeszcze nigdy droga nie wydała się jej tak długa i tak krótka zarazem.

Raptem z ciemności wyłoniły się drzwi.  _Miały być drzwi i są._ Hermiona poczuła, jakby...

To już teraz. Koniec.

Zatrzymał ją gwałtownym szarpnięciem za więzy, od którego sznur wpił się jeszcze mocniej w jej ciało i coś ciepłego pociekło po rękach, odrzucił na bok pochodnię i zdjął zaklęcia.

_Jeszcze chwila. Niech otworzy drzwi. Jeszcze tylko chwila._

\- Silencio!

Zaklęcie odebrało jej głos. Hermiona natychmiast rzuciła się na Gratusa, a przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało, ale mężczyzna był o wiele szybszy. W ułamku sekundy odskoczył, unieruchomił ją zaklęciem i wylewitował, żeby nie upadła na ziemię i nie narobiła hałasu.

Unosząc się w powietrzu, dziewczyna mogła tylko niema patrzeć, jak morderca bezszelestnie uchylił drzwi i rzucił Homenum Revelio.

Nie poczuła tego, co on poczuł, ale widziała, kiedy to się stało. Przez krótką chwilę na jego twarzy odbiło się wyraźne zdumienie, które niemal natychmiast przesłonił maniakalny, niemal zwierzęcy uśmiech.

Nie powiedziawszy ani słowa, ustawił ją przed sobą, otoczył ramieniem i wbiwszy jej różdżkę w gardło, ruszył do przodu.

.

Na widok pierwszego z nich, szczupłego, młodego blondyna Severusowi serce podskoczyło do gardła i niemal natychmiast zostało zepchnięte gdzieś na sam dół brzucha przez zgrozę, która zalała mu umysł, odebrała oddech i ścisnęła żołądek tak mocno, że poczuł, że za chwilę zwymiotuje.

Łapiąc powietrze krótkimi, spazmatycznymi haustami, mężczyzna odginał rozpaczliwie głowę, żeby uniknąć różdżki, która wbijała mu się w gardło. Wyginał ją tak bardzo, że wyglądał prawie jak szmaciana lalka. Szmaciana, brudna lalka, uwalana krwią, unosząca się bezwładnie w powietrzu, całkowicie zdana na łaskę swojego pana.

Lewą połowę twarzy miał zalaną krwią, która wciąż spływała po szyi, prawego oka w ogóle nie było widać pod krwawą opuchlizną, po policzkach spływały szkarłatne łzy, a piersią wstrząsało łkanie.

Severus na sekundę zacisnął oczy, ale to nie pomogło. Potworny obraz zatrzymał mu się na siatkówce i wciąż trwał, całkiem, jakby nadal na niego patrzył. Mógł tylko dziękować Merlinowi, że to nie Hermionę widzi. I że nie słyszy jej jęków i krzyków.

Gratus zatrzymał się w drzwiach, tak że Hermiona zasłoniła go swoim ciałem niemal całkowicie.

\- Liczę do trzech. Jeśli na trzy się nie poddacie, odetnę mu prawą rękę – przekręcił różdżkę i Hermionę aż podrzuciło. – Potem przyjdzie kolej na lewą. Raz...

Mózg Severusa zalała fala paniki. Wiedział, że on to zrobi! Wiedział, że jest w stanie! Niejeden raz już to widział! Już na samo wspomnienie scen z przeszłości krew zamieniła mu się w lód.

Merlinie, za nic na świecie nie mógł na to pozwolić!!!

Aż nie mógł uwierzyć, ile się w nim zmieniło. Gdyby pięć lat temu Czarny Pan kazał przyprowadzić mu dziewczynę i ją zabić – zrobiłby to. Gdyby kazał zrobić to komuś innemu, lub poddał torturom, stałby i patrzył, tak jak stał i patrzył na śmierć innych, obojętnych mu ludzi.

Ale teraz wszystko było inne. Na widok jej zmasakrowanej twarzy miał wrażenie, że jego serce pękło. Rozdarło się na kawałki. W którymś momencie Gratus musiał zdjąć Silencio, bo nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że słyszy jej ciche łkanie, które przeszyło mu całe ciało. Bolał go jej ból i równocześnie marzył, żeby to on to wszystko czuł, nie ona!

Coś pękło w nim i bez namysłu zdjął Muffliato.

\- Dwa.

\- Stój! – zawołał i zupełnie nie poznał tego obcego głosu. – Poczekaj!!!

Ręka trzęsła mu się tak bardzo, że ledwo udało mu się wyciągnąć z ukrytej kieszonki drugą różdżkę i włożyć tam swoją własną.

\- POCZEKAJ!

Pospiesznie zdjął Kameleona i nie czekając, aż odsłoni się cały, położył różdżkę na stole i pchnął w kierunku Gratusa.

\- Gdzieś tam pod ścianą stoi Peterson, ale nie ma różdżki.

Po czym starannie przykrył lewą ręką ukrytą różdżkę w bocznej kieszonce i opuścił ją powoli wzdłuż ciała.

Olbrzymi mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się uważnie, jakby z namysłem, po czym brutalnie pchnął Hermionę na ziemię i odrzucił jej różdżkę na stół. Kawałek drewna odturlał się i znieruchomiał tuż koło jego różdżki.

Gratus omiótł wzrokiem pustą przestrzeń przed sobą.

\- Tylko drgniesz, a zabiję ich obu – odezwał się do Severusa i kiwnął zapraszająco ręką ku ścianie. - Chodź tu, Peterson. Chodź, bo jeśli ja po ciebie przyjdę, zanim cię zabiję, to się tobą pobawię.

W niemal zupełnej ciszy, zakłócanej tylko pojękiwaniem Hermiony, dobiegło ich pospieszne dyszenie i jakiś szelest. Stamtąd gdzie stał, Severus nie widział, co się dzieje, ale Gratus wybuchnął dudniącym śmiechem i wycelował różdżką w kąt po lewej stronie.

\- Ale z ciebie kretyn, Peterson! Stać się niewidzialnym i zlać się ze strachu!

Rozległo się głośniejsze szurnięcie, zgrzyt szkła i kilka sekund później na podłodze po drugiej stronie stołu pojawiła się ciemna strużka, która ukryła się w przeciwnym kącie.

Gratus znów się roześmiał i przesunął tam różdżkę.

\- Jeszcze długo będziesz tak biegał? Pewnie aż się zesrasz, grubasie!

Wyraźnie rozbawiony odczekał jeszcze kilka chwil i uniósł różdżkę.

\- Skoro nie chcesz do mnie przyjść... Petrificus Totalus!

Coś westchnęło krótko, rozległ się szelest ubrania po chropowatym murze i chwilę później usłyszeli donośne, ciężkie łupnięcie.

Gratus wyszczerzył radośnie zęby i kiwnął na Severusa.

\- Teraz ty. Obróć się, ręce z tyłu.

Severus ledwo miał czas spleść dłonie na plecach, gdy ostry sznur wpił się w nie, owinął kilka razy i omotał go na wysokości żeber. Gratus zacisnął go jeszcze mocniej, zdzierając mu skórę w kilku miejscach, ale to nie miało w tej chwili żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że przeszukując go teraz, nie mógł trafić na ukrytą różdżkę.

Kolejnym szarpnięciem Gratus pchnął go na ziemię, spętał mu nogi i dopiero wtedy zajął się Petersonem.

Severus nie zwracał uwagi na odgłosy dochodzące z kąta, ale patrzył na Hermionę. Dziewczyna zbladła, łapała powietrze krótkimi, bolesnymi haustami, zaciskając oczy i trzęsąc się cała, ale jeszcze żyła. Z lewej strony głowy ziała czerwona plama, połyskująca miejscami bielą i wyglądało to tak, jakby ten sukinsyn zrobił jej coś z uchem. Urwał je lub naderwał. Łzy nadal płynęły jej z oka, rozmazując krew na policzku.

Oderwał od niej spojrzenie dopiero, gdy Gratus wyjął z kieszeni kartkę pergaminu, rozłożył ją i stuknął w nią różdżką. Po krótkiej chwili uśmiechnął się, złożył ją i wepchnął do kieszeni.

_Magiczny pergamin._

No tak. To był najbardziej oczywisty sposób komunikowania się. Wystarczyło wymówić Scribere, pomyśleć, co chciało się napisać i stuknąć weń różdżką. Słowa natychmiast pojawiały się na obu kartkach. A po chwili pojawiała się odpowiedź.

Nie trzeba było przy tym znać miejsca pobytu tej drugiej osoby, a wiadomość przesyłana była natychmiast.

Idealne. Dla nich. Nie dla niego. On cały czas nie wiedział, KIM był i GDZIE był morderca.

\- Pozwól mi... go opatrzyć – odezwał się, patrząc znów na Hermionę.

\- Po cholerę? – wzruszył ramionami Gratus. – Lepiej martw się o siebie.

\- Wykrwawi się.

\- Może zdechnąć. Nie potrzebuję nikogo poza naszym przyjacielem Petersonem – grubas obok zajęczał piskliwie i skulił się, jak mógł, na ziemi.

\- Może się okazać, że nas również.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- Myślisz, że jesteśmy tu przez przypadek? Tak sobie przechodziliśmy i pomyśleliśmy, że będzie dobrze złożyć ci wizytę?

Gratus oparł się o ścianę i podparł nogą zgiętą w kolanie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, czego szukacie.

\- Sądzę, że Tylor by się z tobą nie zgodził.

Gratusowi momentalnie wydłużyła się twarz i zamarł na długą chwilę. I wyraźnie było widać myśli szalejące mu w głowie.

Miał go. Teraz tylko trzeba było przekonać go, że Hermiona też jest ważna.

\- Kolejni uczeni? – prychnął po chwili Gratus. - Jeden wystarczy do babrania się w tym gównie.

\- Po twojej odpowiedzi wnoszę, że nie znasz się na tym zupełnie. Ale jestem pewien, że Tylor będzie chciał z Nami porozmawiać – Severus jak najdelikatniej zaakcentował słowo „Nami".

\- NAMI? – zaśmiał się Gratus. – Z Petersonem owszem. Będzie bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc z nim porozmawiać. Od dzisiejszego ranka po prostu UMIERA z niecierpliwości!

\- Nie, nienienie! – załkał Peterson i podkurczył związane nogi. – Bł-błagam, nie! Jjanic... ja...

Severus posłał mu szydercze spojrzenie i nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, obrócił się do Gratusa.

\- Peterson mnie nie interesuje. Mówię o nas dwóch – wskazał głową Hermionę.

\- A kim wy jesteście, WY DWAJ?

\- Kimś, kto odkrył tajemnicę twojego pana i chciałby z nim o tym porozmawiać.

Gratus drgnął i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Po pierwsze, nie „Pana". Nie mam Pana, idioto, Po drugie widzę tu zbyt duży tłok. Peterson warzył sam jeden, a teraz nagle potrzeba was dwóch? Co wam dolega? Macie tylko po połowie mózgu? – wybuchnął śmiechem.

Severus mimo woli spiął się i sznur jeszcze mocniej wpił mu się w ręce.

_Jesteś blisko. Teraz daj mu to do zrozumienia, ale NIE MÓW._

\- Widzę tu tylko jednego idiotę. No, może dwóch – rzucił okiem wymownie na Petersona.

W odpowiedzi na obelgę Gratus znów się roześmiał.

\- Coś mi mówi, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. Choć może nie będzie to zbyt długa przyjaźń.

\- Skoro to już do ciebie dotarło, to daj mi go opatrzyć.

\- Ten facet musi być dla ciebie bardzo cenny – wykrzywił się Gratus. – Ale nie wszędzie można znaleźć drugą połowę mózgu.

Pochylił się nad Hermioną i zaczął przesuwać różdżką nad bokiem jej głowy i mamrotać pod nosem zaklęcia. Zapewne na powstrzymanie krwotoku, być może i na zasklepienie ran, ale Severus nie słyszał zupełnie poszczególnych słów, tylko monotonne mruczenie.

Po chwili Gratus wstał, obrócił się i natychmiast uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy i odmalował się na niej szok.  _Co jest...?_

\- Ssnape????!!!! – wytrzeszczył oczy. – O ja pier...

_O, Merlinie....!!!_

Severus nie mógł spojrzeć na swoje ręce, ale potrząsnął lekko głową i kątem oka dostrzegł czarne kosmyki włosów, które rozsypały mu się na ramiona.

\- To naprawdę ty? – wykrztusił olbrzymi mężczyzna.

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś inne durne pytania w zestawie?

Gratus chwilę jeszcze patrzył na niego, nie reagując na drwinę, jakby niepewny, co zrobić, ale w końcu się uśmiechnął.

\- Jakbym miał jakieś wątpliwości, czy to ty, to właśnie bym się ich pozbył. Co to za miłe spotkanie po latach – podszedł do niego, ale nie odważył się go ani kopnąć, ani nawet stanąć za blisko. – A ten twój koleżka? Teraz naprawdę ciekawi mnie, kim jest ten facet.

Severusa zalała równocześnie ulga i panika. Ulga, bo fakt, że SNAPE kogoś potrzebuje, mógł tylko pomóc Hermionie i panika, bo skoro on wrócił do swojej postaci, to Hermionie nie zostało dużo czasu.

Musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, zanim to nastąpi!!!

Gratus ukucnął kawałek dalej pod ścianą.

\- Czemu on się nie przemienia?

\- Domyśl się.

\- Spieprzyłeś eliksir?

Severus z całych sił zmusił się, żeby wyglądać na wyjątkowo znużonego i równocześnie zastanawiał się gorączkowo, co zrobić.  _Jakbyś się zachował, gdyby to była prawda? Jakbyś się zachował KIEDYŚ???_

\- A może ten słynny Mistrz Eliksirów to lipa? – ciągnął Gratus. - Voldemort wepchał cię na ten stołek, żeby mieć kapusia w Hogwarcie, ale tak naprawdę to ty gówno umiesz? I dlatego masz pomocnika?

Odpowiedziało mu tylko milczenie.

\- Nie zaprzeczasz, więc najwyraźniej się ze mną zgadzasz.

\- Po prostu twoja głupota sprawiła, że zaniemówiłem – Severus zdmuchnął kosmyk włosów sprzed oczu.

Gratus zwęził oczy, ale po chwili na jego twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Zdecydowanie bardziej podobało mi się „Tak, mój panie" w twoim wydaniu. Wiesz, lepiej brzmiało. I ten ukłon... – wyszczerzył zęby. – Wygląda na to, że jesteś lepszym aktorem, niż kucharzem.

Severus zacisnął zęby, ale nie zareagował.  _Zamknij się, bo ten sukinsyn jeszcze wyżyje się na Hermionie. Powiedziałeś mu wszystko, co trzeba._

Zamiast tego przymknął oczy i modlił się do Merlina i wszystkich bogów, żeby COŚ się stało. Jak najprędzej. Zanim będzie za późno.

.

DRUGI WYMIAR – pracownia Alex

Kilka chwil wcześniej

 

Delikatna para unosiła się łagodną spiralą z kociołka, gdy Alex ostatni raz zamieszała zupełnie bezbarwny wywar i odłożyła na bok szklaną łyżkę.

Nie podobał się jej kolor. Nie podobał się jej zapach. Nie podobała się jej konsystencja. Nie podobało się jej NIC!

Skąd miała wiedzieć, czy ten śmieć nie wprowadził jej umyślnie w błąd? Może nabrał podejrzeń i postanowił pośmiertnie się na niej zemścić? Wystarczył byle drobiazg, ot, mieszanie w złą stronę, jeden listek kłaposkrzeczki mniej lub więcej i antidotum nie będzie działało!

Nie zakładała w swoich planach, że ten śmierdzący tchórz ucieknie.

Ale kto powiedział, że gdyby to on teraz warzył, widząc co się dzieje, uwarzył by je poprawnie? Przecież mógł zmienić coś, co nie rzucałoby się w oczy, ale eliksir by nie uzdrawiał!

_Uda ci się. Nauczyłaś się tak dużo, zrobiłaś tak dużo, że i to ci się uda. Jeszcze tylko jeden krok, Alex._

Coś poruszyło się jej na biodrze i Alex krzyknęła cicho i aż odskoczyła od stołu. I dopiero sekundę później dotarło do niej, że to tylko magiczny pergamin!

_Merlinie, co za szczęście, że akurat nie wsypywałaś żadnych ingrediencji czy nie mieszałaś!_

Wyjęła zwiniętą kulkę, rozprostowała i już na widok pierwszych słów załomotało jej serce.

       

_Peterson! Złapał Petersona! Och, Merlinie...!_

_Zmusisz go do warzenia. Będziesz mu patrzeć na ręce, pilnować...._

_Albo jeszcze lepiej!!! Otruj go i powiedz mu o tym! Wtedy będziesz miała pewność, że uwarzy prawdziwe antidotum!!!_

Alex wyprostowała się z triumfalnym uśmiechem i odetchnęła głęboko. To było takie proste.... Jak mogła tak spanikować, że nie przyszło jej to od razu do głowy?!

Czym prędzej kazała mu czekać i na wypadek, gdyby coś jeszcze napisał, odłożyła pergamin na róg stołu. Musiała się zająć warzeniem.  _Ci idioci mogli chwilę poczekać!_

Jeszcze lekko trzęsącym się palcem przejechała po notatkach i odznaczyła, co już zrobiła. Następnym krokiem było dolanie nektaru z trędownika bulwiastego. Powinna to zrobić dokładnie za trzy minuty i zamieszać siedem razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. I zaraz po zmieszaniu się składników rzucić zaklęcie statyczne. W tej chwili było już za późno.

Nie chcąc ryzykować, Alex przywołała tylko butelkę z eliksirem wielosokowym i odstawiła ją na bok i zajęła się odmierzaniem sześciu kropli nektaru.

Z dna zaczęły powolutku odrywać się pierwsze malutkie banieczki powietrza. Jeszcze minuta... pół... piętnaście sekund...

Jak najdelikatniej przechyliła łyżkę i pierwsza kropla wpadła do środka dokładnie w momencie, gdy duża bańka powietrza oderwała się od dna i pomknęła do góry.

_Idealnie._

Zamieszała powoli wywar, który przybrał liliową barwę, stuknęła jak najdelikatniej szklaną łyżką o szklany kociołek i szepnęła Sistere solutio i Sad Infer. Płomień zmalał i ledwo, ledwo go było widać.

W tej formie wywar mógł spokojnie czekać, aż wróci z tym śmieciem.

Na szczęście nie musiała wracać do gabinetu ani po ubranie Tylora, ani po kopertę z jego włosami, miała wszystko pod ręką. W ten sposób nie było niebezpieczeństwa, że wpadnie na ojca. Szczególnie dziś było to wysoce niewskazane.

Stuknięciem różdżki przebrała się z ubrania roboczego w spodnie i marynarkę Tylora i wypiła porządny łyk wielosokowego.

Długie, gęste, czarne włosy skróciły się i stały się nijakie i potargane, gładka skóra na twarzy rozciągnęła się i miejscami obwisła, a gdzie indziej zapadła się i pokryła siecią zmarszczek, kobiece kształty zanikły i chwilę później zamiast pięknej kobiety stał zgarbiony mężczyzna o obwisłych ramionach i kanciastych łokciach i kolanach.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak Tylor może się poruszać w tym stanie. W każdym razie ona ledwo dawała sobie z tym radę.

\- Aut ne tenraris aut prfice, Porta ostium nunc korytarz w Howden Dam.

Odczekała, aż otworzy się Przejście, weszła w ciemny korytarz prowadzący do lochów i przybrawszy surowy, wściekły wyraz twarzy, zamknęła je i załomotała do drzwi.

Jak zwykle ten idiota Gratus nie potrafił się pospieszyć! Uniosła rękę, żeby walnąć w nie jeszcze raz, gdy drzwi uchyliły się i Gratus spojrzał na nią z wyjątkowo uradowaną miną.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz powody, żeby się tak cieszyć – parsknęła.

\- Nawet nie wie pan, JAKIE powody!

Alex odtrąciła go, przeszła obok i weszła do laboratorium. I z miejsca poraziły ją dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza to zdziwienie, że tu jest tak pusto.

Drugą, która sprawiła, że natychmiast wszystko inne straciło jakiekolwiek znaczenie, była związana postać siedząca pod ścianą.

Mężczyzna, od którego to wszystko się zaczęło.

W jednej sekundzie wszystko, co czuła, wybuchło w niej i dosłownie zalało ją od stóp do głów.

\- Severus Snape – usłyszała zupełnie zmieniony głos Tylora. SWÓJ głos.

.

Howden Dam – Wyjąca Grobla

Kilka chwil wcześniej

 

Następne pięć minut było katuszą. Czas wlókł się i pędził zarazem. Severus marzył, żeby zatrzymał się, stanął w miejscu, cofnął nawet! O całe godziny, do chwili, kiedy mógł jeszcze cokolwiek zrobić. Zatrzymać ją w domu. Kazać jej zostać PRZED Barierą. Zatrzymać się w jakimś innym miejscu, nie tam, gdzie akurat przechodził Gratus! Cokolwiek! Byle tylko nie stało się TO!

A teraz mógł tylko siedzieć i patrzeć na leżącą niedaleko, skatowaną dziewczynę, ze świadomością, że za chwilę będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Jak długo po nim wypiła resztkę wielosokowego? Ile minut jej jeszcze zostało?

Równocześnie wszystko w nim drżało w oczekiwaniu na to, co nadejdzie.

Hermiona przestała się trząść i nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Nie mógł nawet podejść do niej i sprawdzić, co się dzieje. I jakoś jej pomóc.

Merlinie, miał ochotę wyć!!! Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł!

Gratus gadał od rzeczy, ale na szczęście od chwili, gdy wielosokowy przestał działać, stracił całkowicie zainteresowanie Hermioną. I Petersonem, który co jakiś czas popłakiwał, jęczał i jąkając się, próbował coś mówić.

Nie słuchał go, tylko usilnie próbował skupić się na znalezieniu jakiegokolwiek wyjścia.

Naraz rozległo się stukanie do drzwi. Gratus w jednej chwili podniósł się z kucek, rozmasował nogi i zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu.   
Severus odczekał chwilę i odezwał się natarczywym szeptem.

\- Słyszysz mnie? Hermiono!

Dziewczyna poruszyła lekko głową.

\- Nie dziw się niczemu, co będę opowiadać. Spróbuję nas stąd wyciągnąć.

Kolejne skinienie głowy i zduszony jęk, który zginął w odgłosie zbliżających się kroków.

\- Trzymaj się – szepnął pospiesznie i czym prędzej przybrał nieprzeniknioną minę i odwrócił głowę ku wejściu.

Tylor... Ktoś, kto wyglądał jak Tylor, wszedł do środka i zatrzymał się jak wryty. Oczy, zazwyczaj niewielkie i głęboko zapadnięte w plątaninie zmarszczek, prawie wyszły mu na wierzch, otworzył usta, ale jeszcze przez chwilę milczał. W końcu wykrztusił chrapliwym, słabym głosem:

\- Severus Snape.

Severus oddał mu pełne spokoju spojrzenie.

\- Stefan Tylor. Powiedziałbym, że miło cię widzieć, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności...

Do tamtego chyba zupełnie nie dotarło, że coś powiedział. Powoli, w jakimś szalonym napięciu, podszedł do niego i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że złapałeś Snape'a! – spytał Gratusa, nie odrywając wzroku od Severusa.

\- Bo przemienił się dopiero po tym, jak wysłałem panu list – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem brodacz.

\- Był już związany?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Więc to na pewno on, panie Tylor!

\- Zamknij się.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się tuż przed Severusem i przesunął palcem po jego policzku.

\- Więc jakoś przeżyłeś.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że powinienem umrzeć – odparł i odchylił głowę.

Właśnie miał najlepszy dowód na to, że to nie Tylor. _Kim jesteś, sukinsynu. Kim jesteś, do jasnej cholery!_

\- Taki był plan.

\- Miło się o tym dowiedzieć, nawet jeśli już jest po czasie.

Znów odniósł wrażenie, że mężczyzna zupełnie nie dosłyszał, co powiedział. Patrzył się na niego uważnie, potem przeniósł spojrzenie na Petersona, a w końcu na Hermionę. Która nadal wyglądała jak mężczyzna.

\- Kto to jest? – zapytał, wskazując ją.

\- Ktoś, z kim przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać.

Gratus parsknął śmiechem.

\- To jest wyręka naszego drogiego Mistrza Eliksirów. Wygląda na to, że swoją sławę w dziedzinie eliksirów zawdzięcza komuś innemu.

Severus obrócił ku niemu głowę i wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu.

\- Jesteś bardzo odważny, Gratusie. Ciekawe, czy będziesz taki sam, jak nie będę związany i będę miał różdżkę w ręku.

Gratus roześmiał się rubasznie.

\- Nie w tym życiu, Snape!

\- Mogę się o to postarać.

\- Stop! – warknął Tylor i spojrzał na Severusa. - O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

\- TO powiem ci, jak będziemy na osobności. No chyba, że chcesz z nami omówić publicznie twój mały ... projekcik.

Tylor znów rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Hermionę i jego wyraz twarzy nagle się zmienił. Błysnęło zielone światło i w Severusie coś aż wrzasnęło w odruchu paniki.  _Byle nie Hermiona!!_

Bał się otworzyć oczy. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy je zamknął.

Dobiegł go jakiś cień westchnienia. I w niemym przerażeniu Severus odważył się rozchylić powieki i spojrzał przed siebie. Hermiona nadal leżała na ziemi. Nadal była mężczyzną.

Zsunął wzrok na jej pierś... która unosiła się w szarpanym oddechu i aż zakręciło mu się w głowie z przytłaczającej ulgi.

_Och, Merlinie._

Peterson przechylił się groteskowo wolno na bok i upadł na ziemię.

\- Nie... Myślałem, że ... pan go potrzebuje? – zdziwił się Gratus.

Tylor zaklęciami rozciął więzy Severusa u stóp i podniósł go do pionu.

\- Już nie. Mam kogoś innego – odpowiedział, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i przyłożył różdżkę do gardła. – Tak czy inaczej, to już koniec.

Gratus zamarł.

\- Zajmij się nim – dorzucił Tylor. – I pilnuj tego drugiego. Niedługo wrócę i powiem ci, co z nim zrobić.

Kiwnięciem głowy kazał iść Severusowi przodem.

Severus w panice szukał jakiegokolwiek pomysłu, żeby zabrać Hermionę razem z nim.

_NIE, NIE, NIE i NIE!!!! Nie możesz stąd wyjść sam!!!!! NIE!!!!!_

_Zrób coś. Cokolwiek. NIE WYCHODŹ STĄD BEZ NIEJ!!!_

Ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Rzucił jeszcze ostatnie, pełne bólu spojrzenie na Hermionę i Tylor pchnął go do korytarza. Czemu czuł, jakby to było pożegnanie?!

Mrok natychmiast przypomniał mu o Azkabanie, ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia.

Sądził, że NIC nie miało, ale mylił się. Coś innego poraziło zupełnie jego świadomość. Słowa, które usłyszał.

Rozcięły ciemność niczym błyskawica.

I wszystko nagle stało się jasne.

\- Aut ne tenraris aut prfice. Porta ostium nunc.

.

Trzaśnięcie drzwi już dawno przebrzmiało, a Gratus nadal wpatrywał się martwym wzrokiem w ciemność korytarza. I starał się ogarnąć to, co usłyszał.

_„Tak czy inaczej, to już koniec"._

_Koniec???_

_KONIEC???_

Gdy wreszcie dotarło do niego znaczenie tego słowa, poczuł, że ktoś szarpnął go za żołądek i spróbował wyrwać mu go przez gardło.

Do tej pory myślał, że do końca jest jeszcze daleko! Peterson miał nadal warzyć te swoje głupie eliksiry, Tylor miał kazać mu podkładać je w rozmaitych miejscach i nawet gdy zniknął ten durny naukowiec, zostało przecież jeszcze dużo do zrobienia...! Tylor miał po prostu przenieść się gdzie indziej i...

I co...?

Czyżby dlatego kazał mu zniszczyć Wszystko? Czy dlatego już niczego nie potrzebował???

_Koniec????!_

No i on tkwił w tym tak mocno!

Włosy prawie stanęły mu dęba, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że to był pierwszy raz, gdy w ogóle był w jakąś sprawę aż tak zaangażowany! Do tej pory zawsze stał z boku. Zawierał z kimś kontrakt, wywiązywał się z zadania, odbierał opłatę i znikał. Ale nigdy dotąd nie był CZĘŚCIĄ tego zadania!

Teraz mieszkał z pilnowanymi osobami. Plany ciągle się zmieniały. Tylor ciągle dawał mu nowe zadania, kazał mu nawet wymyślić rozwiązania problemu... A dziś nawet zdradził swoją, najwyraźniej wielką, tajemnicę, pozwalając mu przejść przez jakiś rodzaj magicznego korytarza do swojego laboratorium.

W tej sytuacji nie bardzo wyobrażał sobie, że będzie mógł tak po prostu odejść. Zakończyć sprawę i zniknąć.

Merlinie, i wplątał się w to Snape! A jego wspomnienia z nim związane nie były najlepsze.

Musiał przyznać, że Snape działał na o wiele wyższym poziomie.

Jego wyobraźnia natychmiast podsunęła mu obraz z jednego ze spotkań ze Śmierciożercami, w którym uczestniczył jako Najemnik. I na którym pojawił się Voldemort. I aż przeszły go dreszcze.

Widział go tylko chwilę i z daleka, ale na widok jego białej, rozciągniętej twarzy, czerwonych oczu i promieniejącej z daleka NIENORMALNOŚCI o mało nie zwariował ze strachu. Miał ochotę uciec z krzykiem i jeszcze wiele tygodni później budził się zlany potem na wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru. Pomysł, że Snape mógł wytrzymać o wiele bliższe kontakty, przez wiele lat, i nie oszaleć, budził w nim niechętny podziw. A już szczególnie od chwili, gdy okazało się, że to wszystko było grą. Maskaradą.

Cichy jęk wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na leżącego na podłodze nieznanego mężczyznę, ale natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na Petersona. I wrócił do przerwanego tematu.

_Koniec._

_Nie wyrwiesz się z tego. Tylor cię nie puści. Zabił Harrisa, Bryanta i Petersona. Nie próbuj nawet mieć nadziei, że ciebie puści wolno. Dogada się ze Snape'm, być może już się dogadują! I wróci cię zabić!_

Nie mógł na to pozwolić! Po prostu musiał...

Zwiać.

Ledwie ten pomysł zaświtał mu w głowie, wróciła mu dawna energia. Skoro już zdecydował, że ucieka, musiał stąd wynieść jeszcze swoje rzeczy i złoto, które znalazł w pokoju Bryanta.

Nie zwracając już uwagi na martwego Petersona i młodego mężczyznę, poszedł szybko do swojego pokoju i zaczął się pakować. Wsunął do kieszeni klucz do Gringotta, zarzucił na szyję złoty medalion, wcisnął za pazuchę dwie duże księgi z zaklęciami ofensywnymi i defensywnymi i spróbował wepchać w objęcia resztę dobytku. Dwa złote zegarki, które ukradł z Grimmauld Place, butelkę z olejkiem stymulującym mięśnie, sakiewkę z galeonami...

Gdy spróbował dołożyć plik Komet Namiętności, butelka i sakiewka wyśliznęły się i zleciały na łóżko.

\- Cholera!

Parsknął głośno, odrzucił gazety, ale równocześnie przypomniał sobie o złocie Bryanta.

Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak wrócić po nie. Bez gazet mógł obyć się bez problemu, ale złota nie zamierzał przepuścić!

Żeby mieć wolną rękę, położył ostrożnie butelkę na sakiewce, przygniótł brodą i wstrzymując oddech, powoli wskazał drzwi różdżką i wymamrotał zaklęcie. Wyszło trochę niewyraźnie, ale na szczęście zadziałało i drzwi szczęknęły. Jeszcze tylko jednym smagnięciem zapalił pochodnie, włożył sobie różdżkę w zęby, czym prędzej chwycił w rękę butelkę i pospiesznie ruszył wgłąb korytarza.

To samo zrobił z kratą i wyszedł do lasu, żeby zanieść wszystko na sporą kupkę już ukradzionych rzeczy.

.

Szurnięcia, stuknięcia, gruby głos i odgłos kroków ledwo przebijały się przez obezwładniający, pulsujący ból, który rozlał się po całej głowie, rwał w oku i płonął żywym ogniem w całej lewej połowie twarzy.

Ktoś chodził, tańczył, śmiał się i płakał i mówił wieloma głosami... od czasu, gdy świat pokryła ciemność, wszystko przypływało i odpływało w niej i zaledwie jakąś resztką świadomości odnotowywała, że coś się dzieje.

Niektóre chwile zwracały bardziej uwagę, były ważniejsze niż inne. Jakby wychylała się na chwilę ponad wodę i dźwięk dochodził wtedy mocniej, był bliżej... a potem znów spadała, osuwała się pod powierzchnię i wszystko stawało się stłumione, ciemne i miało metaliczny, słonawy smak.

Pamiętała głos Severusa, który kazał się jej trzymać i próbowała z całych sił. Obiecała mu, że to zrobi. Skupiła się, jak tylko mogła najbardziej, na tym, by uchwycić się krawędzi i nie przechylić poza nią.

Przyszedł ktoś. Głos brzmiał dziwnie znajomo, jakby słyszała go całkiem niedawno, ale brakowało mu twarzy. Rozmawiali, mówili o nim... czy o niej... Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem ... coś upadło.

I był Koniec.

Naraz poczuła przedziwny, nierzeczywisty dotyk, jakby muśnięcie powietrza, które otarło się o jej ciało i znikło. I nastała przejmująca pustka. Została sama.

Ale trzymała się nadal.

Potem usłyszała szuranie, jakieś niewyraźne dźwięki... i oddalające się kroki.

I nastała cisza.

_Obudź się. Zrób coś. Uda ci się. Tylko spróbuj._

Hermiona nabrała powietrza i poruszyła głową. Ból, który osłabł odrobinę, wybuchł ze zdwojoną siłą, ale równocześnie wróciła rzeczywistość. Powolnym ruchem przekręciła się na bok i odważyła się otworzyć oczy.

Z początku powieki ani drgnęły. Wysiliła się jeszcze raz i z oporem, niechętnie, lewa powieka odkleiła się i uniosła odrobinę. I przez ból poczuła, że prawe też się uchyliło i dojrzała przez nie ślepą jasność.

Ale lewym widziała.

Nagle gdzieś za nią coś zaszeleściło, rozległy się czyjeś kroki i w Hermionie wybuchła panika. Położyć się z powrotem? Udawać, że jest nieprzytomna? Wstać?

Nie zdążyła podjąć żadnej decyzji, po prostu wstrzymała oddech i zamarła...

Kroki zbliżyły się, zaszurały... ale były jakieś inne. Ostrożne. Niepewne...  _To ktoś inny._

Dziewczyna odważyła się spojrzeć w tamtym kierunku i w ciemnym prostokącie drzwi stanęła jakaś... kobieta. Na widok Hermiony zamarła na chwilę.

\- O, Merlinie...

Hermiona miała ochotę jęknąć dokładnie to samo. Przez chwilę szok przesłonił nawet ból.

Kobieta była poobijana, opuchnięta i pokrwawiona. Na widok jej posiniaczonej twarzy Hermiona aż wciągnęła ze zgrozy powietrze i ledwo odnotowała porwane na strzępy ubranie, którym tamta próbowała się zakryć.

\- Czy... gdzie...

\- Pomóż mi – wychrypiała Hermiona i przekręciwszy się bardziej na bok, pokazała związane ręce.

Pierwsze Diffindo nie przyniosło nic prócz gorącego bólu. Hermiona tylko jęknęła i jeszcze mocniej napięła więzy, żeby kobieta mogła łatwiej je przeciąć.

Jeszcze kilka szarpnięć i ucisk zelżał i nagle znikł zupełnie!

\- To... ON pana złapał? Tak? – wymamrotała z trudem przez opuchnięte i poranione usta kobieta.

_ON?_

Jedno spojrzenie na jej porwane ubranie wystarczyło, żeby dziewczyna przypomniała sobie słowa Severusa i zrozumiała, kim był ON.

\- Gdzie ON jest? – potaknęła. – Pomóż mi wstać!

\- Wy-szedł. Widziałam go!

\- Pomóż mi! Musimy uciekać!

\- Przyszłam... do męża. Jest tu gdzieś? – zaprotestowała tamta, jeszcze raz rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu.

_Męża...? Merlinie... Więc to..._

Bryanta najwyraźniej jeszcze nie było i tym lepiej!

\- Nie. Uciekajmy, zanim wróci!

Spróbowała usiąść, ale wszystko zawirowało jej w głowie i upadłaby, gdyby kobieta jej nie przytrzymała. Ale w końcu wspólnymi siłami udało się jej podnieść i stanąć na równe nogi. Świat zakołysał się znów, więc Hermiona przytrzymała się kurczowo stołu i wtedy dostrzegła różdżkę. Swoją różdżkę!

Z jękiem ulgi sięgnęła po nią i w tym momencie kobieta zachłysnęła się i odskoczyła gwałtownie.  _Wrócił???!!!_

\- Co...

Jej palce zeszczuplały, dłonie stały się drobne i delikatne i wyraźnie poczuła ciężar włosów na plecach. Wracała do własnej postaci! Musiała uciekać!!!

Pospiesznie zaklęciem zmniejszyła ubranie, które natychmiast stało się zbyt luźne.

\- Pan... ty...

\- Uciekajmy!

\- Ty jesteś...

\- JUŻ!

Hermiona zatoczyła się lekko, dała krok w kierunku korytarza i... usłyszała czyjeś spieszne kroki. Te same, które słyszała, idąc tu!

\- WRACA!!!!!

Osaczona, w panice nie wiedziała, czy ma się chować w tym samym pomieszczeniu, czy może uciekać gdzieś w ciemność, żeby się ukryć, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zdecydować, kroki przybliżyły się jeszcze bardziej i nagle w jasnej plamie światła na ścianie pojawił się olbrzymi mężczyzna.

.

Gratus wpadł do korytarza i dobiegał do swojego pokoju, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł czyjąś wyprostowaną sylwetkę. Nie zdążył jeszcze mrugnąć okiem, gdy koło niej pojawiła się inna. W jednej rozpoznał natychmiast żonę Bryanta i jego mózg wrzasnął ONA ŻYJE???!!!, ale tej drugiej zupełnie nie poznawał. Krew na twarzy, opuchnięte oko wyglądały niby znajomo, ale nie pasowała cała reszta. Była o wiele mniejsza niż mężczyzna, którego zostawił na podłodze...

_Co to, do cholery, ma..._

W tym momencie Mia smagnęła różdżką i ku jego zgrozie trafił go złoty promień i piekący ból rozlał się po piersi.

.

Gdy zaklęcie śmignęło ku Gratusowi, coś w Hermionie się ocknęło, a coś innego umarło. Przestała czuć ból, przestało cokolwiek do niej docierać i czym prędzej uniosła swoją różdżkę.

\- Drętwota!

\- Expelliarmus!!!

Jej zaklęcie nie wyrwało mu różdżki i udało mu się postawić Tarczę, ale osunął się na ścianę.

\- Mollis! – następne zaklęcie Hermiony zmiękczyło mur, zaś kobieta obok posłała na niego chmurę kurzu. Musiał zakrztusić się nim, bo jego Expulso przemknęło między nimi dwiema i uderzyło w stół, który ze strasznym łomotem grzmotnął o ścianę i rozleciał się na kawałki.

Ledwo zdążyła odwrócić głowę, gdy podłoga tuż przed nimi eksplodowała i kawałki kamieni i zaprawy poleciały na wszystkie strony. Podmuch wybuchu cisnął nimi o ziemię, ale Hermionie udało się jeszcze postawić Tarczę i osłonić je przed nimi. Kobieta obok wyczarowała równocześnie błękitnawą szklaną ścianę, która sekundę później trzasnęła z hukiem i na moment obie przestały przed nią cokolwiek widzieć, gdy pokryła ją gęsta sieć pęknięć.

Zanim szkło sypnęło się na nie, Hermiona zmieniła ją w kurtynę wody i chlusnęła nią w Gratusa z siłą wodospadu. Ten musiał sie nią zachłysnąć, bo sekundę później rozległ się jego kaszel.

Hermiona czym prędzej spróbowała się podnieść.

\- Wstawaj!!! – wrzasnęła na kobietę, ale ta już ciągnęła ją do góry.

Powietrze przeszedł ogłuszający syk i raptem przeraźliwy, niemal zwierzęcy lęk ogarnął Hermionę. Włosy zjeżyły się jej na głowie, serce zamarło, przestało bić i znikło, a lodowata pięść zacisnęła się z całej siły na jej piersi.

_Przywołaj Patronusa!_

\- Expecto... – tylko tyle udało się jej wykrztusić.

Korytarz rozbłysnął całą serią kolorowych zaklęć, jakieś dwa niebieskie groty zderzyły się, wybuchły i zewsząd posypały się błękitne iskry, ale naraz strach znikł, tak gwałtownie jak się pojawił!

\- Expecto Patronum!

Zamiast Wydry z różdżki wystrzelił tylko strzęp mgły, która rozpadła się na kawałki, zaś na jej ubraniu pojawiło się nagle pełno cienkich dziur.  _Zaklęcie tnące!!!_

Kobieta obok nie zdążyła postawić Tarczy, jęknęła rozdzierająco i nagle całe jej podarte ubranie i wystające spod niego nagie ciało usiała cała masa czerwonych cienkich pasków.

\- Bombarda Maxima – krzyknęła Hermiona.

Gratus zablokował ją, ale trafił go błękitny grot i z wyciem złapał się za gardło.  _Słabł???_ Dysząc ciężko, pospiesznie podniosła różdżkę i zaatakowała na nowo...

Nie wiedziała już czyje zaklęcia odpiera, kto jakie rzuca i w kogo trafia. Być może niechcący miotały między sobą jego zaklęciami i rozbijały ich własne. I choć były dwie przeciw niemu jednemu, były wyraźnie słabsze i stopniowo ich początkowy atak osłabł i przemienił się w obronę. Jej chwilowy przypływ energii najwyraźniej się skończył, bo zamiast smagać różdżką, po prostu nią machała, przestała rozpoznawać jego klątwy po samym ruchu różdżki, po kolorze promieni i jej przeciwzaklęcia nie były już takie bezbłędne jak kiedyś.

W dodatku w którymś momencie coś się zmieniło. Jego zaklęcia zmieniły się w klątwy. Przestał chcieć je poskromić i złapać. Po prostu chciał je zabić. Zamiast kolorowych promieni pomknęły ku nim zielone, na które nie było żadnego zaklęcia, żadnej Tarczy! Chybiał, ale tylko dlatego, że jak oszalałe miotały w niego, czym tylko mogły, ale Hermiona z przeraźliwą jasnością zdawała sobie sprawę, że lada chwila któraś kolejna Avada Kedavra trafi w jedną z nich! A wtedy na drugą również nadejdzie koniec.

Merlinie, to trzeba było skończyć. Teraz! Ale nie wiedziała JAK.

Naraz Gratus znów krzyknął gardłowo i złapał się za prawą nogę, która zmieniła się w galaretę i po prostu spłynęła na ziemię. Kobieta obok wyczarowała wielki wir, który, wyrywając dziury w ziemi, zaczął sunąć na niego. Gratus odskoczył na ścianę i przesunął się w głąb korytarza.

\- Terrae Motus! – krzyknęła Hermiona, wskazując ziemię pod jego stopami.

Gratus z rykiem rzucił się do tyłu, ziemia dookoła niego zatrzęsła się i upadł i na czworaka, odpychając się lewą nogą, zaczął cofać się przed nimi!

Bez trudu obie postawiły Tarczę przed setkami noży, które śmignęły na nie z ciemności i Hermiona powstrzymała trzęsienie ziemi.  _Niech ucieka, byle szybciej!!!_

Kobieta obok niej miotnęła w niego Impedimento, ale dziewczyna natychmiast zdjęła je.

\- Zostaw! Niech ucieka!

\- Chcę go złapać!

\- Nie uda nam się! NIECH UCIEKA!

\- UDA SIĘ! PAUL go zatłucze na śmierć!!!!

\- NIE!!!!!

Gratusowi najwyraźniej udało się wstać, bo otworzył drzwi i wskoczył do korytarza. I dobiegł ich jego wybuch śmiechu.

\- Podobało ci się, suko?! Przyznaj, byłem lepszy, niż twój mężunio?!

\- Bydlę!!! – wrzasnęła kobieta. – Sukinsyn! Paul cię zabije!!!

\- Niedawno go pochowałem, ty szmato!

Kobieta obok zawyła strasznie, a Gratus wrzasnął jeszcze za nią.

\- Jest martwy! Ty też! Incendio Maxima! INCENDIO MAXIMA!!!!

Nagle słabo oświetlony korytarz rozbłysł jaskrawym blaskiem i natychmiast buchnął na nie słup ognia, a gorąc otoczył z każdej strony. Białe płomienie liznęły sufit i ściany i z hukiem rozlały się szeroko po bokach.

Hermiona pospiesznie rzuciła zaklęcie odpychające, w nadziei, że przepchnie ogień do wyjścia, ale w tym samym momencie kobieta obok wrzasnęła „DEFODIO" i przez trzask płomieni usłyszała, jak gdzieś dalej coś runęło.

\- O, Merlinie....

Płomienie zafalowały i odpłynęły ku Gratusowi i sekundę później powietrze rozdarł przerażający wrzask, który zmienił się w agonalny skowyt i trwał, i trwał, i trwał...

\- O BOŻE...

Jednak chwilę później ognisty podmuch napłynął na nowo w ich stronę i momentalnie żar wdarł im się do płuc i zaczął parzyć.

\- Aqua eructo!!!! – krzyknęła, osłaniając już i tak bolącą twarz rękawem.

Chlusnęła woda, płomienie osłabły na chwilę, ale zaraz potem buchnęły jeszcze silniej, a wilgoć w powietrzu zaczęła po prostu palić wszędzie dookoła. Kobieta obok próbowała Aquamenti, ale cienki strumień wody z różdżki wyparował natychmiast z sykiem.

Hermiona spróbowała zaczerpnąć kolejny haust parzącego powietrza i płuca zaczęły jej płonąć od środka. Ale choć zachłystywała się coraz bardziej, czuła, jakby nie oddychała w ogóle!

\- Frigeo!!!!! – temperatura koło nich spadła momentalnie, ale to nie wystarczało!

Nic nie wystarczało!

Wyjście! Inne wyjście!!! Potrzebowały innego wyjścia!!!

Gęsty dym zebrał się pod sufitem, przetoczył się nad ich głowami i Hermiona poczuła szarpnięcie za rękę. Nie wiedząc już, co robi, zatoczyła się do tyłu i dała wywlec z korytarza.

\- Inne! Wyjście! – wykaszlała chrapliwie.

Ta druga kobieta pchnęła za nimi drzwi i huk ognia osłabł odrobinę.

\- Nie ma!!!

\- DRZWI! OKNO! Cokolwiek!!!

\- Chodź!!!

Kobieta szarpnęła ją i Hermiona runęła za nią do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Tamta zaświeciła światło i wskazała jej niewielki otwór w suficie. Był ciemny i strasznie wąski. ZA WĄSKI!

\- Co tam jest?!

\- Komin?!

\- Odsuń się!!! – nie czekając, aż ta odskoczy, Hermiona smagnęła w górę różdżką. - CONFRINGO! CONFRINGO!!!!

Kawał sufitu i grad odłamków runęły w dół i momentalnie wszystko przesłonił kurz. Wdarł się w już i tak poranione gardło, twarz na nowo eksplodowała bólem i na chwilę przestała cokolwiek widzieć i nie mogła nawet wykrztusić z siebie słowa!

\- Tergeo!!! – wychrypiała ta druga kobieta. – Tergeo! Tergeo! Tergeo!!!

Kurz zawirował i znikł, ale w czerni absolutnie nie było nic widać.  _Nie to! Nie trać czasu! OKNO!!!_

\- OKNO???! Jakieś okno???!!!

Kobieta pognała do laboratorium. Hermiona wpadła zaraz za nią i prawie natychmiast dostrzegła prześwit. Prawie na samej górze, na szerokość ręki, nie więcej! I strasznie długi. Tylko gdzieś tam na końcu majaczyła szarość.

_Merlinie, ten mur jest taki gruby?! Boże, nie uda się!!!_

Hermiona rzucała na przemian Confringo i Defodio, ze ściany leciał gruz i kamienie, które tamta pospiesznie odpychała na bok, ale kruszyła się tylko ściana dookoła, a przeraźliwie długa, wąska szpara poszerzała się za wolno! O wiele za wolno!!!

Hermiona miotnęła się do poprzedniego pomieszczenia. Rzuciła Confringo jeszcze raz, runął kawał sufitu, prawie prosto na nią i równocześnie z głuchym łomotem upadły drzwi do korytarza. Do środka buchnęły płomienie i wdarła się natychmiast fala żaru i czarnego, smolistego dymu. Tamta kobieta zawyła coś i Hermiona nagle zrozumiała, że się nie uda! Za późno!

_Nie!!! Próbuj jeszcze!!! Gdzie?! Tu czy tam?!!!_

Zostało jej tylko jedno wyjście.

Rzuciła się do laboratorium, tamta kobieta pobiegła za nią i z trzaskiem zamknęła za nimi drzwi. To była całkowicie złudna próba ratunku i tylko przedłużała to wszystko o kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt sekund, nie więcej.

\- Próbuj!!! – zachłysnęła się kaszlem Hermiona, więc tylko gestem wskazała prześwit.

Sama zaczęła rozglądać się panicznie dookoła; po ścianach, po suficie, po podłodze, szukając czegokolwiek, co można byłoby otworzyć, co mogłoby im się przydać.

Gęsty dym wpłynął przez szparę pod drzwiami, powietrze zgęstniało, rozpaliło się i uświadomiła sobie, że zamiast oddychać, po prostu się dławi.

\- Dissendium! – spróbowała jeszcze, czy nie ma tu żadnych ukrytych drzwi, czy klapy w podłodze, ale nie było.

Spróbowała się deportować, ale tylko obróciła się na pięcie i opadła na stół, zostawiając na nim krwawe smugi.

_Stół!_

Resztką oszalałego umysłu skupiła się na Spinner's End i krzyknęła:

\- Factisunt mobilis! – po stole przeszła niebieskawa, migocząca mgiełka. - PORTUS!

Złapała za brzeg stołu, ale nic się nie stało! Stąd nie można było się ani teleportować, ani użyć świstoklika! Nic nie można było zrobić!

Prześwit poszerzył się tylko odrobinę, za to drzwi po prostu wybuchnęły płomieniami, zalał je żar i rozpalił płuca i ciało. Wszystko!

Osaczona, oszalała, Hermiona rzuciła się na ścianę w ślepej panice i zaczęła wciskać się w nią, pchać się i orać paznokciami.

\- NIE!!!!!!!! POMOCY!!!!!!!!!!! POMO!!!CY!!! PRO!!!!SZĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ale jej wycie zginęło w ryku ognia. 

 


	31. Rozdział 31

_Rayleigh. Alex Rayleigh. Czyli dobrze zaczęliśmy. Zaczęliśmy. My. Hermiona._

W jednej sekundzie tysiące myśli przeleciały mu przez głowę z prędkością światła i nie mógł ani ich zliczyć, ani za nimi nadążyć. Fakt, że teraz już wie na pewno, kim jest morderca, że dobrze zaczęli, że tak niewiele brakowało, żeby to skończyło się inaczej, że wreszcie jest we właściwym miejscu, że być może TU jest i antidotum, i Woda Księżycowa, że...

To wszystko mieszało się z narastającym przerażeniem na myśl o Hermionie.

Przestrzeń przed nimi zamigotała znajomo tysiącami iskierek, a gdy znikły, otworzyło się Przejście do prywatnego laboratorium Rayleigh. W którym byli Z HERMIONĄ zaledwie kilka godzin temu.

Kobieta pchnęła mocno Severusa do przodu, po czym przestąpiła przez nie i szepnąwszy inkantację, zamknęła je za nimi.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką dostrzegł, był rząd czarnych zalakowanych butelek stojących na dolnej półce. Zaraz potem zobaczył kolejną, na stole koło kociołka, z którego unosiła się srebrzysta para, I pod którym tlił się ogień.

WODA KSIĘŻYCOWA. ANTIDOTUM.

Miał to, czego szukał. Znalazł. Z tą ilością Wody Księżycowej mógł ocalić cały świat, a nie tylko chorych w Św. Mungu!

W tej chwili myślał, że po prostu oszaleje. Że wpadł do jakiegoś tunelu bez dna.

_RAYLEIGH. ANTIDOTUM._

Ale już po kilku sekundach wszystko się zamazało, straciło znaczenie i na wierzch wypłynęła dławiąca, obezwładniająca panika o Hermionę. Pieprzyć antidotum, chorych, pieprzyć wszystko. Musiał coś zrobić, żeby ją tu ściągnąć. JUŻ. TERAZ.

Rayleigh pchnęła go na krzesło, po czym sięgnęła po szklaneczkę z gęstym błotem i wrzuciła do niego długi, czarny włos. Wywar zapienił się, zabulgotał i przybrał ogniście czerwoną barwę i w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób dopiero kolor sprawił, że Severus wrócił do rzeczywistości.  _Merlinie, weź się w garść. Uspokój się. Myśl! Działaj!_

Gdy Rayleigh przemieniła się w samą siebie i smagnięciem różdżki przebrała się w ciemne ubranie robocze, podniósł na nią wzrok i udał szok i niedowierzanie.

\- A-Alex? – wykrztusił, po czym natychmiast się opanował i przybrał obojętną minę. Severus Snape nie miał w zwyczaju pokazywać swoich uczuć.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, tylko odgarnęła za ucho kosmyk włosów i bawiąc się różdżką, przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Przesunęła wzrokiem po jego twarzy i zatrzymała spojrzenie gdzieś na szyi.

\- Będziesz musiał mi pomóc - odezwała się suchym, rzeczowym tonem.

\- Przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że miałem umrzeć. Chciałaś mnie zabić. A teraz mam ci pomóc? - prychnął Severus z pogardą.

\- Mogę ten stan rzeczy bardzo łatwo zmienić, wiesz?

\- Och, nie wątpię. Jak miałem umrzeć? W Azkabanie? Ucałowany przez dementorów?

\- Nie. Otruty – odparła Alex beznamiętnie.

Severus natychmiast się domyślił. Gratus próbował otruć nie tylko Hermionę, Pottera i Ginewrę Weasley. Jego również.

Pozwolił słowom zawisnąć w powietrzu i ciążyć przez parę chwil.

\- Cóż za... miła perspektywa – odezwał się w końcu, przeciągając sylaby. - Przyznaj, żałujesz, że ci się nie udało?

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, choć coś trudnego do uchwycenia błysnęło jej w oczach. Najwyraźniej, żeby to zamarkować, podeszła do stołu i skontrolowała wywar w kociołku.

\- To Peterson zabrał cię do Howden Dam? – rzuciła przez ramię.

\- Howden Dam?

\- Tam, skąd właśnie przyszliśmy.

Jakaś struna w jego duszy drgnęła lekko i Severus z radością przywitał stare, znajome uczucie, że przejmuje nad czymś kontrolę. Jeśli Howden Dam było nazwą, jaką ona używała, by określić tamto miejsce...

\- Twoje drugie... sekretne laboratorium? - włożył w swoje słowa jak najwięcej sarkazmu i gdy nie zaprzeczyła, dodał. – Tak.

\- Po co tam przyszedłeś?

\- Porozmawiać z Tylorem na temat trucizny. Nie sądziłem, że spotkam ciebie.

\- O czym chciałeś rozmawiać?

_Merlinie, nie teraz! NIE TERAZ!!!!_

Severus przekrzywił głowę i zdławił w sobie krzyk, który cisnął mu się na usta. Musiał grać dalej.

\- Przede wszystkim „Czemu"?

Alex zamieszała wywar i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w dno kociołka, jakby biła się z myślami.

\- Przez ciebie – powiedziała w końcu głucho.

\- Przeze mnie...? Mogłabyś mnie OŚWIECIĆ co do mojej roli w tym wszystkim?

Zabrzmiało to bardzo zgryźliwie i Alex aż drgnęła, odrzuciła z głośnym brzękiem szklaną łyżkę na stół i obróciła się ku niemu gwałtownie. Wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę zabić go na miejscu.

Albo się rozpłakać.

\- Twoja! – prychnęła. – To WSZYSTKO przez ciebie!

\- Jestem aż takim problemem?

\- Jesteś WIELKIM problemem! Severusie Snape!

Siląc się na spokój, Severus uniósł brew i to najwyraźniej sprawiło, że coś w Alex pękło.

\- Próbowałam ci... zaimponować! Pokazać, że znam się! Na wielu rzeczach! Że się liczę, że mam jakieś znaczenie! Że... – urwała, bo zabrakło jej tchu, zamrugała powiekami i potrząsnęła głową. – Ale ty na to nie reagowałeś!

\- Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem ci, że się nie znasz?

\- To za mało, że NIE MÓWIŁEŚ! Czy raczej nie, właśnie to był problem! Że NIE mówiłeś! Ignorowałeś mnie! Ignorowałeś moje aluzje, moje sugestie, MNIE! Ciągle! Albo odpowiadałeś zjadliwie!

\- Bo taki już jestem. Trzeba się nauczyć czytać między wierszami.

Kobieta zakryła usta dłonią i nabrała głęboko powietrza, próbując nad sobą zapanować. Ale gdy po chwili się odezwała, wszystko nadal w niej drżało i wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpaść na tysiące kawałków.

\- To znaczy, że jak mówiłeś, że dla Mistrzyń Eliksirów ingrediencje pachną inaczej, to nie było wyśmiewanie się ze mnie? Jak powiedziałeś, że boisz się, że teraz pozmieniane zostaną wszystkie receptury, bo muszą pachnąć różami... to ... nie była aluzja do... moich perfum...?

_Och, Merlinie, zamknij się!!!_ Na myśl, że on musi wysłuchiwać teraz głupot, a Hermiona...

Nie odważył się dokończyć myśli.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu aż tak zwracałaś uwagę na to, co mówiłem?

Alex zacisnęła rozpaczliwie oczy i z piersi wydarł się jej głuchy jęk.

\- Bo... bo mi na tobie zależało! – wybuchnęła. – Bo... bo cię kochałam! Byłeś tym jednym, jedynym...!!! – zadławiła się i odwróciła głowę, żeby na niego nie patrzeć.

Severus zamarł, bo poraził go szalony, zwariowany pomysł.  _A może właśnie to jest sposób...? Spróbuj!_

Otworzył usta, ale nie odezwał się, tylko głośno zaczerpnął powietrza i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. I nagle obudzoną nadzieją, jak człowiek, który dostrzegł nagle światełko w tunelu.

\- Czemu... czemu mi nie powiedziałaś...? – szepnął.

\- Jak miałam ci powiedzieć?! Paść ci do stóp i błagać?! I czemu zachowujesz się, jakbyś dopiero teraz się o tym dowiedział?! Mistrzu Legilimencji?!

\- Mówi się, że w kwestii uczuć mężczyźni to zupełne beztalencia – powiedział powoli, jeszcze niepewnie. – Jakkolwiek bym nie ubolewał nad tym stwierdzeniem, muszę przyznać, że to prawda.

Bardzo powoli Alex spojrzała mu w oczy. Jej napięcie można było wyczuć palcami i Severus zmusił się, żeby odpowiedzieć tym samym. Napięciem, niepewnością i nadzieją.

\- Kiedy wejrzałeś w moje myśli, gdy chciałam... podać ci amortencję... Nie wystarczyło ci to?

\- Chciałaś po prostu się ze mną przespać! – w jego głosie można było usłyszeć cichy ból. – Nie... Dla mnie nie istnieją kobiety na jedną noc.

\- Nieprawda! – krzyknęła natychmiast Alex. – Kochałam cię! Chciałam cię bardziej niż... kogokolwiek, cokolwiek innego na świecie!

Nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Teraz był tym, który nagle zrozumiał i jeszcze tylko bał się uwierzyć. Był rozbitkiem, który wreszcie dostrzegł stały ląd. I zaczął rozpaczliwie dążyć ku niemu. I każda fala, każdy oddech przybliżały go do niej. Aż wreszcie rzucił się na łachę piasku i stało się. Uwierzył.

Przesunął powoli gorącym wzrokiem po całej jej sylwetce i wrócił do jej oczu.

\- Kochałaś? A... nie kochasz? – spytał niskim, aksamitnym głosem i niby od niechcenia oblizał wargi.

W zapadłej nagle ciszy można było usłyszeć cichutki syk płomienia pod kociołkiem. I uderzenia jej serca, w rytm przyspieszonego pulsu na jej szyi.

\- Chodź tu – mruknął.

\- Sseverusie...

Spojrzał na nią z głodem w oczach i podniósł się powoli.

\- Chodź tu – warknął. Tym razem to już nie była prośba, to był rozkaz.

Alex zachłysnęła się głośno powietrzem i powoli, jak w transie, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia, podeszła. Wyglądało to tak, jakby od upadku powstrzymał ją tylko jego głos.

Był od niej wyższy, więc wolno zniżył głowę i przysunął do jej twarzy. Mógł poczuć jej nierówny, przyspieszony oddech na policzku.

\- Alex.

\- Pro... proszę – westchnęła nieprzytomnie.

Jeszcze chwilę kazał jej na siebie czekać.

W końcu przechylił jeszcze odrobinę twarz i musnął ustami jej usta. Wpierw delikatnie, potem trochę śmielej, jakby bał się, że go odrzuci. Alex zadrżała i z piersi wydarł się jej dźwięk podobny do szlochu.

Pocałował ją namiętnie i tym razem kobieta natychmiast mu odpowiedziała. Dotknęła drżącymi dłońmi jego twarzy, wsunęła jedną z nich w jego włosy i przygarnęła go do siebie.

Zmusił się do całowania jej coraz mocniej, goręcej, gwałtowniej i jednocześnie do tolerowania jej dłoni wędrujących od jego włosów do ramion i z powrotem, ale gdy spróbowała się do niego przysunąć, odchylił się i zaczął wodzić ustami po jej twarzy. Nie chciał jej dać tego, czego szukała

_Zareaguj. Teraz!_

_Złam ją._

\- Nie każ mi cię błagać – wyłkała. – Przytul mnie.

\- Mam zamiar zrobić o wiele więcej – wymruczał i ugryzł ją delikatnie w szyję.

Alex zajęczała i zacisnęła kurczowo palce w jego włosach.

_Zrób to. ZRÓB TO TERAZ!!!!_

Przycisnął mocno lewą rękę do boku, żeby osłonić swoją różdżkę, gdy jej dłoń zsunęła się po jego plecach na związane ręce i... nagle znikły więzy! Był wolny!

Nie musiał nawet udawać warknięcia, które wyrwało mu się z gardła.

Lewą ręką objął ją w pasie i przygarnął mocno, nawet trochę brutalnie, ścierpniętą ręką, pilnując, żeby cały czas przedramieniem zakrywać różdżkę, zaś prawą przesunął po jej szyi aż do obojczyka i odsunął się, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Ledwo cokolwiek czuł pod palcami.

Ale nie zamierzał czekać.  _Ani chwili dłużej!_

Alex odchyliła głowę z cichym westchnieniem.

\- Cudowna – szepnął, zapamiętując odległość i ułożenie materiału na ramieniu.

Wodząc niby od niechcenia palcami po jej szyi, musnął ustami płatek jej ucha. Alex krzyknęła coś bez sensu.

_TERAZ!_

W ułamku sekundy uniósł prawą dłoń i z całej siły uderzył ją kantem w podstawę szyi.

Tym razem jej westchnienie nie miało nic wspólnego z rozkoszą.

Severus odskoczył do tyłu, gdy kobieta osunęła się bezwładnie i poleciała na ziemię i z trudem wyciągnął zmartwiałymi palcami swoją różdżkę.

\- Incarcerous! Petrificus Totalus!

Natychmiast pojawiły się magiczne sznury, więc szarpnięciem różdżki omotał nieprzytomną kobietę od stóp do głów. Potem dorzucił magiczną klatkę i machnął ręką na wszystkie inne zaklęcia, które można byłoby na niej użyć, żeby ją dodatkowo unieruchomić, uciszyć, czy pozbawić na dłużej przytomności!

Nic już nie miało znaczenia!

Modląc się do wszystkich bogów, jacy tylko mogli istnieć, żeby MIAŁ RACJĘ, żeby Howden Dam było odpowiednim słowem, wymówił inkantację:

\- Aut ne tenraris aut prfice, Porta ostium nunc laboratorium w Howden Dam!

Wstrzymał oddech i poczuł, jak serce wdziera mu się przemocą do gardła i zaczyna się nim dławić.

I nie odetchnął, póki tysiące iskierek nie sypnęły się z góry okręgu.

Przejście otworzyło się, ale zamiast spodziewanego pomieszczenia, w którym zostawił Hermionę, zobaczył szalejące, huczące płomienie, zmieszane z czarnym dymem, przez które w drgającym od gorąca powietrzu dojrzał jakąś sylwetkę. I przez ryk ognia usłyszał echo oszalałego wycia:

\- POMOCY!!!!!!!!!!! POMO!!!CY!!! PRO!!!SZĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Przerażenie w ułamku sekundy eksplodowało w nim i nie wahając się, krzyknął:

\- Partis Temporis!!!!!

Na chwilę w płomieniach pojawiła się wyrwa, więc runął do środka, złapał Hermionę i już prawie się obrócił, żeby uciec, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł inną kobietę, kawałek dalej!

Bez namysłu pchnął przez szczelinę w ogniu szamoczącą się i wyjącą Hermionę, doskoczył do tej drugiej i szarpnął ku sobie. Równocześnie odetchnął, ale zamiast powietrzem zachłysnął się żarem i natychmiast zaczął się dusić.

Płomienie się zamknęły, ale Przejście musiało jeszcze być otwarte! Na oślep, na pamięć rzucił się w nie, trzymając kurczowo drugą kobietę, oboje przelecieli na drugą stronę, w chłód i spokój i runęli na ziemię.

Severus przeturlał się na plecy i z jękiem zaciągnął czystym powietrzem.

\- Porta prope nunc!!!

\- NIE!!!....NIE!!!...NIE!!!

Hermiona koło niego wciąż się wiła na podłodze, krztusząc się, dławiąc i wciąż krzycząc. Ta druga kobieta również, ale ta go zupełnie nie interesowała. Podskoczył do dziewczyny, ostrożnie przewrócił ją na plecy i zaczął polewać wodą.

\- Aquamenti! Anapneo! Aquamenti!

Dziewczyna zachłysnęła się i zwymiotowała gwałtownie, a potem zaczęła kaszleć. Machnięciem różdżki zdjął z niej poczerniałą szmatę, która kiedyś była jego marynarką i oblał jeszcze raz. Gdy skończył, cała była mokra, ale przestała krzyczeć i się rzucać, ale tylko łykała łapczywie powietrze i jęczała cicho.

Zerknął pobieżnie na jej ucho, które trzymało się na kawałku skóry i chrząstki, ale już nie krwawiło i na opuchnięte oko. Z pewnością cierpiała, lecz na szczęście to wszystko można było zaleczyć, w przeciwieństwie do ran na jej umyśle.

Najchętniej spróbowałby ją uzdrowić już teraz, ale to musiało poczekać. Nie mieli antidotum, ale mieli choć nadzieję na nie i teraz przede wszystkim musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby to, przez co przeszli, nie poszło na marne. Za daleko zaszli i za wiele ich to kosztowało, żeby móc teraz ryzykować.

\- Ppanie... profe-sorze?

Kobieta, którą wyciągnął z płomieni, uniosła się z trudem na drżących rękach, usiadła i patrzyła na niego pełnym zdumienia i szoku spojrzeniem. Nie kojarzyła mu się z nikim szczególnym, ale przez te wszystkie lata przewinęło się przez jego klasę tyle uczniów, że zupełnie go to nie dziwiło. 

Ignorując ją całkowicie, wstał, otworzył Przejście do Spinner's End i zaczął krążyć tam i z powrotem. Butelka za butelką, przeniósł całą Wodę Księżycową do swojego salonu. Jej śladem poszedł kociołek z początkowym stadium antidotum i kartka pergaminu z listą ingrediencji i odznaczonymi etapami warzenia. Po krótkim namyśle przywołał też dwa puste szklane kociołki, upewnił się, że ich rozmiary są odpowiednie i ostrożnie postawił je na swój stół.

Rayleigh była cały czas nieprzytomna, więc żeby ją przenieść, po prostu wylewitował ją w powietrze. Nie zamierzał jej dotykać. Nigdy więcej. Gdy tylko znalazła się po drugiej stronie Przejścia, zdjął zaklęcie i od razu zawrócił. Łomot ciała o podłogę dobiegł go, gdy już przechodził do JEJ wymiaru.

\- Możesz chodzić? – spytał siedzącej na ziemi kobiety.

Ta niepewnie skinęła głową, więc machnąwszy ręką, wskazał jej Przejście.

\- Wchodź. Niczego nie dotykaj. I zejdź mi z drogi, jak będę wracał.

Nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy odpowiedziała. Pochylił się nad wciąż leżącą na ziemi Hermioną i ostrożnie podniósł.

\- Seve-rus? – wycharczała cicho.

\- Już nic ci nie grozi – odparł natychmiast. – Chodź, zabiorę cię stąd.

Delikatnie wziął ją na ręce i już miał się podnieść, gdy dostrzegł skotłowaną obok marynarkę. Nie zależało mu na tej szmacie, ale tam była ukryta różdżka Pottera, więc przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i spróbował wstać. Natychmiast pociemniało mu w oczach i świat rozjechał się przed oczami, ale tylko zacisnął zęby i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, aż wszystko choć trochę się uspokoiło. Nie zamierzał lewitować Hermiony. Nie była przedmiotem.

Chwiejnie przeszedł przez Przejście, dotarł do kanapy, resztką sił położył ją na niej i czym prędzej zamknął Przejście.

Byli w domu.

_Merlinie. Wreszcie w domu._ Już myślał, że ta chwila nigdy nie nastąpi.

Zrobiło mu się nagle dziwnie miękko i poczuł, jak osuwa się na sam brzeg kanapy.

\- ...asz antidot...? – wymamrotała Hermiona.

\- Nie. Czy komuś udało się uciec? Może któryś z nich...

\- Wszyscy nie żyją.

Severus zwiesił głowę, czując w ustach smak porażki.

\- Mam Wodę Księżycową – powiedział i choć w jakiś sposób była to dobra nowina, w jego głosie zabrzmiała pustka.

Nie odpowiedziała, jakby nie wiedziała, czy to dobra, czy zła wiadomość. Ale to już nie było jej zmartwienie, mógł się tym zająć sam. Dla niej przyszedł czas na odpoczynek.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz z bliska na opuchniętą i pokrytą ledwo zakrzepłą krwią powiekę.

\- To wszystko da się uzdrowić. Będziesz wyglądała tak, jak wcześniej.

Hermiona zacisnęła kurczowo usta i oczy i zasłoniła sobie twarz rękoma, lecz zdradził ją rozpaczliwy, przeciągły jęk, który wyrwał się jej z piersi. Chwilę później równie głośno wciągnęła powietrze i wybuchnęła płaczem. Ale płakała z ulgi, więc mógł jej na to pozwolić.

Coś poruszyło się nagle w kącie. Severus zerwał się i wycelował różdżkę i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł siedzącą na podłodze koło fotela kobietę, która próbowała otrzeć zalane łzami policzki. Na jego widok krzyknęła i wtuliła się w mebel.

_Jakaś kobieta poza Barierą? Czyżby to była...?_

To musiała być żona Bryanta, o której mówił Peterson. I sądząc po jej stanie, musiała mieć do czynienia z Gratusem.

Zarówno na myśl o tym sukinsynie, jak i o tym, że zdradził jej Tajemnicę, wykrzywił się z wściekłości.

\- Zakryj się tym – machnięciem różdżki ściągnął na nią narzutę z fotela.

\- Panie profesorze, co...

\- Nie teraz – fuknął, przerywając jej natychmiast. Miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż niańczenie jej.

Przywołał Patronusa i błyszcząca Łania wyrosła znikąd tuż przed nim.

\- Wolf, to pilne. Czekam na pana w Spinner's End przy całkowicie zawalonym domu, z którego ostał się tylko komin. Panna Granger jest ciężko ranna i potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy. Ona i jeszcze inna kobieta. Snape.

Machnięciem różdżki wysłał Patronusa do Mathiasa Wolfa, po czym przywołał drugiego, do Gawaina Robardsa. Ale jemu nie był winien żadnych wyjaśnień, więc tylko kazał mu zjawić się w tym samym miejscu. Przed domem dokładnie na wprost okien do jego saloniku.

\- Nigdzie nie idę – odezwała się słabo Hermiona.

Przestała płakać, ale mając lewe oko zalane łzami, nie widziała go i musiała odnaleźć go po głosie. Severus znów się skrzywił.

\- Proszę?

\- Zostaję tu.

\- Po co? Żeby mi przeszkadzać?

\- Żeby ci pomóc.

Severus popatrzył na nią z politowaniem i pokręcił głową.

\- To nie ja potrzebuję pomocy, ale ty. Jak chcesz, to przyniosę ci lusterko, żebyś zobaczyła, w jakim jesteś stanie.

Dziewczyna otarła lewe oko rękawem i udało się jej na niego popatrzeć. Wyglądała w tym momencie tak żałośnie, że coś w nim po prostu zawyło. I może dlatego tym bardziej zaskoczyła go jej odpowiedź.

\- Ty jesteś pewnie w nielepszym.

\- To twoja krew, nie moja.

\- Zostaję z tobą.

\- Muszę ci przypominać, że pan Potter i panna Weasley potrzebują antidotum, którego nie mamy?

Łzy momentalnie napłynęły jej do oczu i zacisnęła kurczowo pięści.

\- Wiem! – wykrztusiła i zaniosła się krótkim szlochem. – Więc chcę... pomóc je zrobić!

\- Hermiono...

\- Proszę! Na pewno przyda ci się pomoc!

Zawahał się na chwilę, więc dodała, z nadzieją drżącą w jej głosie.

\- Pamiętasz, co ci kiedyś mówiłam? Że razem idzie się dalej?

\- Trzeba cię uzdrowić – to była nie tylko wymówka, może raczej ostatnia próba odrzucenia jej pomocy.

\- Więc zrób to!

Usiadł na brzegu kanapy i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że dziewczyna złapała go za rękę, przyjrzał się jej uchu i oku. Ucho można było bardzo łatwo wyleczyć, ale z okiem sprawa była o wiele poważniejsza. Nie wiedział, jak głębokie są rany, ale nie mógłby zrobić nic, jeśli była przytomna.

\- Musiałbym podać ci Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Nie mam eliksirów, które używacie w Klinice – odparł poważnie. – Aż tak mi ufasz?

Dziewczyna spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i jej usta drgnęły lekko, w cieniu uśmiechu.

\- Najbardziej na świecie.

Powinien na nią fuknąć, powinien ją wyśmiać i powiedzieć, że jest głupia i nie wie, o czym mówi. Powinien ją odepchnąć. Dla jej własnego dobra powinien powiedzieć „Nie" i odesłać ją do Kliniki. Na Merlina, przecież sam mówił kiedyś, że to on tu decyduje!

Ale w tej chwili mógł czuć jedynie to samo dziwne uczucie, które już raz mu pokazała i być jej za to wdzięczny.

Raptem gdzieś z daleka usłyszał swoje nazwisko. Spojrzał za okno i zobaczył Mathiasa Wolfa, który rozglądał się dookoła i raz po raz go wołał.

Czym prędzej odsunął jej rękę i wstał.

\- Więc niech tak będzie – zdecydował i skinął głową na żonę Bryanta. – Idziemy.

Gdy tylko wyszli za próg, ale nie przekroczyli jeszcze obszaru objętego Fideliusem, Severus przytrzymał ją i zajrzał głęboko w oczy.

\- Obliviate!

Skupił się na jej ostatnich wspomnieniach i usunął wszystkie aż do chwili, gdy oboje przelecieli przez płomienie i upadli na podłogę w laboratorium Rayleigh. Nie chcąc ryzykować, wprowadził ją do swojego domu i tym samym zdradził Tajemnicę, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby ona o tym pamiętała.

Dopiero po tym podprowadził ją do Mathiasa Wolfa, który aż zachłysnął się na jej widok, ale natychmiast rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Hermiona? Gdzie jest Hermiona?! Czy...???!

\- Żyje – uspokoił go Severus.

Mathias wyglądał, jakby nagle z ramion zdjęto mu hipogryfa. Przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, ale równie szybko je otworzył.

\- Co jej jest? Dlaczego nie przyszła... nie przyniósł jej pan? Jeśli nadal ją pan... odpycha, bo...

\- Sam się nią zajmę – uciął Severus.

\- Ale...

\- Ale będę potrzebował eliksir słodkiego snu, uzupełniający krew, wzmacniający, przeciwbólowy i uspokajający.

\- Wolałbym zająć się nią osobiście.

\- A ona woli, żebym to ja się nią zajął, więc proponuję darować sobie dalszą dyskusję – warknął Severus. – W jakim stanie jest Potter i Weasley?

Już po pierwszych słowach Uzdrowiciel posłał mu ponure spojrzenie, ale gdy tylko usłyszał pytanie, zbladł i spuścił wzrok.

\- Z początku trochę im się poprawiło, ale od godziny znów się pogarsza. Udało się wam znaleźć to antidotum? – spojrzał na Severusa z nadzieją w oczach.

\- Nie. Znaleźliśmy tylko Wodę Księżycową. Zaraz zacznę je warzyć.

\- Pospieszcie się – rzucił stłumionym głosem Mathias. – Pospieszcie się.

Severus uniósł brew.

\- Nie wiem... kiedy dojdą do takiego stanu, kiedy ich organy już się nie uleczą – odparł na niezadane pytanie Mathias. - Więc... przenieśliśmy ich do mugolskiego szpitala. Wie pan, tam, gdzie...

\- Więc przenieście ich z powrotem do Munga! Mugole w niczym tu nie pomogą. To, co się stało w Dublinie, to był tylko test antidotum, nic więcej!

Mathias zawahał się wyraźnie, więc Severus prychnął zniecierpliwiony.

\- Niech pan nie będzie idiotą, Wolf. Słyszał pan kiedyś, żeby mugole wyleczyli Groszopryszczkę, Paryską Świecówkę czy Smoczą Ospę? Spróbuję uwarzyć antidotum tak szybko, jak się da, ale nie chciałbym musieć biegać z nim po mugolskich klinikach, czy to jasne? – kiwnął głową i wskazał na kobietę, która cały czas przyciskała do siebie narzutę i patrzyła jeszcze trochę nieobecnym wzrokiem dookoła. - Niech pan ją zabierze i jak najszybciej przyniesie mi eliksiry, których potrzebuję, bo nie mam całego dnia!

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, obrócił się i wrócił do domu.

Z tego, co Mathias Wolf dał Hermionie do leczenia go, nie zostało wiele, ale też w tej chwili nie potrzebował dużo. Wypił eliksir wzmacniający, od którego zwykle stronił, uważając, że da sobie radę Teraz jednak znów czuł, jak ogarnia go znużenie i wszystko staje się dziwnie odległe i nierzeczywiste. A po drugie tym razem musiał się naprawdę mocno skupić, żeby zająć się ranami Hermiony tak, żeby nie pozostały po nich blizny.

Przyniósł z piwnicy wszystko, co mu było potrzebne: Wywar Żywej Śmierci, eliksir odkażający i esencję dyptamu i przywołał czyste ręczniki i miskę, którą napełnił ciepłą wodą z różdżki.

Buteleczkę z eliksirem Wiggenowym, który potrzebował do wybudzenia ze śpiączki, po upewnieniu się, że jest jeszcze zdatny do spożycia, odłożył ostrożnie na bok.

Usiadł przy Hermionie i odkorkował i przystawił jej do ust Wywar Żywej Śmierci.

\- Co z Harrym i Ginny? – spytała jeszcze, przytrzymując mu rękę.

\- Potrzebują antidotum – odparł krótko.

Ledwo dziewczyna przełknęła zawartość, całe jej ciało zwiotczało, głowa przechyliła się do tyłu i osunęła się bezwładnie na kanapę. Severus odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund, aż jej pierś praktycznie przestała się poruszać i rzucił zaklęcia diagnostyczne.

Nie był Uzdrowicielem, nie potrafiłby uzdrowić z żadnej choroby zakaźnej czy z zatruć, ale z konieczności nauczył się leczyć wszelkie obrażenia fizyczne i urazy pozaklęciowe. Potrafił składać złamane kości, leczyć nawet głębokie rany, odczarowywać zdartą skórę tak, żeby nie pozostały nawet blizny i uzdrawiać z większości czarnomagicznych klątw. Był swoim pierwszym pacjentem.

Tak więc, teraz sunąc różdżką nad jej ciałem, natychmiast odkrył lekkie obrzmienie narządów wewnętrznych i krocza i skrzywił się boleśnie.

Ostrożnie zdjął z niej koszulę, okrył ręcznikiem i zaklęciem ściągnął z twarzy, szyi i rąk warstwę krwi, do której przylepiło się pełno pyłu i mniejszych kamyków. Tergeo nie wchłonęło wszystkiego, w każdym razie nie tak dokładnie, jakby sobie tego życzył, więc zanurzył drugi ręcznik w wodzie, wyżął i delikatnie przetarł skórę wilgotną tkaniną. I aż zagryzł zęby na widok ran, które teraz mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć.

Ucho faktycznie było bardzo mocno naderwane i sądząc po kształtach rany, ten sukinsyn musiał po prostu szarpnąć nim, albo użyć zaklęcia odrywającego, ale nie czarnej magii.

Oblał całą ranę eliksirem odkażającym, osuszył i przysunąwszy naderwaną część do szyi, szepnął Episkey. Chrząstka natychmiast zrosła się, więc zanurzył palec w buteleczce z dyptamem i delikatnie wtarł w miejsce, gdzie naderwana była skóra i masował jeszcze chwilę, póki nie znikły nawet najdrobniejsze ślady.

Teraz mógł zająć się jej prawym okiem. Wpierw zmniejszył opuchliznę, oblewając ją obficie eliksirem dekompresyjnym i dopiero, gdy mógł cokolwiek dojrzeć, przyjrzał się dokładnie obrażeniom.

Wewnętrzny kącik oka był rozszarpany, pod okiem ciągnęła się niezbyt głęboka, szarpana rana, która znikała dopiero na wysokości skroni, a gdy odchylił powiekę, zobaczył głęboki wylew na gałce ocznej. Najwyraźniej Hermiona musiała odchylić głowę w ostatnim momencie i tylko w ten sposób skończyło się na tym, a nie na wydłubanym oku.

Powoli, metodycznie usunął krew i paprochy, przemył obficie gałkę oczną i kropla po kropli polał dyptamem. Potem roztarł dyptam na palcach i delikatnie wmasował we wszystkie zranione miejsca. Kącik oka się zagoił, powierzchnia gałki ocznej się wygładziła, a na miejscu zdartej skóry wyrosła nowa i po chwili różowa kreska znikła niemal zupełnie. Niemal. Skóra w tym miejscu była tak delikatna, że z pewnością trzeba będzie wcierać dyptam jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż znikną wszystkie ślady.

Podobnie uzdrowił jej poranione nadgarstki.

Dopiero wtedy przywołał jej piżamę i machnięciem różdżki przebrał w nią. Czas było ją wybudzić z głębokiej śpiączki.

Wlał jej do ust sześć kropli eliksiru Wiggenowego, pomasował przełyk, żeby pobudzić odruch przełykania i przyjrzał się jej z uwagą. Przez chwilę nie działo się nic, ale po kilku sekundach policzki zabarwił lekki rumieniec, zaczęła oddychać i poruszyła głową.

Czym prędzej w podobny sposób podał jej eliksir słodkiego snu i ostatnią fiolkę przeciwbólowego i wyraźnie dostrzegł moment, kiedy działanie Wywaru się skończyło i Hermiona po prostu zasnęła.

\- Accio koc – mruknął, wskazując różdżką swoją sypialnię, złapał jeden z jej miłych kocy i przykrył ją porządnie.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko, przekręciła się na bok i skuliła, ale spała dalej.

W tej chwili wyglądała jak dziecko. I na swój sposób była jeszcze dzieckiem. Małą dziewczynką, która za szybko wydoroślała przez tę przeklętą, cholerną wojnę. Inne dziewczyny, w innym czasie, w innym świecie, w jej wieku spędzały czas na przebieraniu się w ładne ubrania, rozmawianiu o perfumach, fryzurach, makijażu i o chłopcach, którzy im się podobali. Ją życie obdarło z tych wszystkich śmiesznych, głupich i niewinnych chwil. Zamiast tego nosiła ciągle te same idiotyczne, mugolskie ubrania, które pachniały potem i strachem, a które czyściła tylko zaklęciami, i rozmawiała o horkruksach i sposobach na to, żeby ocalić cały czarodziejski świat. Nastoletnie kłótnie o byle co przerodziły się w rozpaczliwe dyskusje nad tym, jak przeżyć jutrzejszy dzień. Zamiast szukać odwagi na pierwszy pocałunek ona musiała znaleźć w sobie i odwagę, i wiarę, by potrafić rzucić się w nicość.

Cały ten horror zostawił w niej głębokie ślady. A dzisiejszy koszmar tylko je pogłębił. Zrobił z niej wrak człowieka, którym mogłaby być, gdyby żyła w tym innym świecie. Rany na ciele można było zaleczyć, ale te na jej duszy miały goić się jeszcze długimi latami.

Nie wiedział nawet, czy któremuś z nich uda się kiedyś tak naprawdę wrócić do normalności.

Jej pewnie tak. Jemu już nigdy.

Patrzył na nią jeszcze przez krótką chwilę, a potem westchnął ciężko i zszedł do piwnicy. Najwyższa pora zacząć warzyć.

Godzinę później w czterech szklanych kociołkach bulgotały wywary w różnych stadiach warzenia. Po rozmowie z Mathiasem Wolfem Severus zdecydował użyć wszelkich skrótów, jakie tylko przyszły mu do głowy, żeby przyspieszyć proces warzenia. Ale ryzyko, że któryś z nich nie zadziała i wywar stanie się tylko bezużyteczną kolorową wodą było zbyt duże, tak więc zdecydował warzyć równocześnie skróconą, jak i normalną wersję. To, co zaczęła warzyć Rayleigh, nie było jeszcze gotową bazą, ale zyskiwał na tym przynajmniej godzinę pracy.

I na całe szczęście była jeszcze Hermiona. Sam nie dałby rady robić czterech eliksirów w tym czasie.

Postanowił dać jej tak dużo czasu, jak tylko mógł. Czyli zbudzić ją dopiero wtedy, gdy sam nie będzie już w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Wtedy kolejny raz weźmie eliksir wzmacniający i spróbuje wytrzymać jeszcze trochę.

Szybko odznaczył na liście ingrediencji ikrę ramory, zamieszał uważnie pięć razy w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara, po czym wrócił do zgniatania liści oleandru. Normalnie powinien je pokroić w drobniutką kosteczkę i mieszać pięć razy co dwie minuty do chwili, aż się rozpuści, a sok zmieni kolor wywaru z żółtego na pomarańczowy, ale pokrojone i zgniecione listki powinny przyspieszyć proces o przynajmniej kwadrans. Powinny. Jednak nie mógł użyć srebrnego sztyletu, tylko nóż o diamentowym ostrzu, więc zajęło mu to więcej czasu, niż sądził.

Ale się opłaciło. Gdy tylko wlał do kociołka półpłynną masę i zamieszał pięć razy, żółć natychmiast nabrała mocy.

Ustawił alarm na dwie minuty i pospiesznie podszedł do trzeciego kociołka, z którego zaczęła unosić się szeroką spiralą srebrzysta, migocąca para. W przypadku tego i czwartego kociołka musiał przestrzegać oryginalnie stworzonej receptury, więc odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund, aż pierwsza bańka rozpryśnie się na powierzchni i jednym płynnym ruchem wsypał sześć płatków ciemiernika, zamieszał i zerknąwszy na zegarek, odznaczył kolejny etap i czym prędzej wrócił do pierwszego kociołka. Musiał dodać do niego zamknięty oddech jednorożca, odczekać, aż tysiące malutkich bąbelków rozejdzie się równomiernie po całym wywarze i mieszać, aż znikną zupełnie. I prawie w tym samym czasie należało dosypać szczyptę sproszkowanego rogu garboroga do czwartego kociołka i czym prędzej wrócić do drugiego, w którym żółć powolutku, powolutku zaczęła przechodzić w bardzo słaby pomarańcz...

Całe szczęście, że zarówno Robards, jak i Wolf zjawili się zanim jeszcze zaczął warzyć, bo w tej chwili absolutnie nie miałby czasu, żeby odebrać eliksiry i przekazać Aurorowi Rayleigh. Robards był tak zaskoczony, że w pierwszej chwili próbował spytać o wszystko. Severus w kilku dobitnych słowach kazał mu zamknąć kobietę i zadbać o to, żeby nikt przez pomyłkę jej nie wypuścił, nawet jeśli miałoby to znaczyć, że Robards miałby przykuć się do niej i spędzić całą dobę w celi w Ministerstwie. Odmówił dalszych wyjaśnień, niemalże rzucił mu pod nogi spetryfikowaną kobietę i bez pożegnania wrócił do siebie, żeby podać uśpionej Hermionie eliksir uzupełniający krew.

Alarm zagwizdał przeciągle, gdy we właśnie mieszanym wywarze lśniły jeszcze drobinki powietrza. Severus skrzywił się, błyskawicznie wyłączył go machnięciem różdżką, chwycił ostrożnie za drugą szklaną chochelkę i zaczął równocześnie mieszać w obu kociołkach.

\- Raz... dwa... trzy...

Doliczył do pięciu, otrząsnął chochelkę w prawej ręce, na pamięć odłożył na podstawkę i kończąc mieszanie lewą, znów nastawił alarm.  _Kiedyś trzeba będzie zrobić coś, żeby nie wył tak przeraźliwie._

Przez następny kwadrans jednak jeszcze kilka razy musiał zajmować się dwoma, czy nawet trzema różnymi kociołkami jednocześnie i o mały włos nie zepsuł antidotum w jednym z nich, próbując kroić ingrediencje sztyletem. Zorientował się, co robi, dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, tuż przed wsypaniem ich do kociołka.

Jednak to następny krok go pokonał. Żeby zadziałał jeden ze skrótów, przy mieszaniu niezbędne było maksymalne skupienie na wypowiadanej inkantacji. Lekkie drżenie dłoni, które pojawiło się już w połowie, szybko przeszło w drgawki i w końcu stało się to, czego się obawiał: trzasnęła szklana chochelka i szklane drobiny wpadły do wywaru i wbiły mu się w dłonie.

Severus postawił Tarczę, mruknął Accio szkło i natychmiast wszystkie drobiny śmignęły ku niemu i ześliznęły się z chrzęstem na ziemię. Reparo naprawiło chochelkę, ale w końcu dotarło do niego, że to nie potłuczona chochla stanowiła problem, tylko on sam.

_Lada chwila zrobisz jakąś głupotę, której nie da się już naprawić. Zepsujesz antidotum._

Jeden głupi błąd mógł kosztować życie Harry'ego Pottera i Ginewrę Weasley.

I dziesiątki innych ludzi.

Po kolei rzucił zaklęcia statyczne na kociołki i poszedł zbudzić Hermionę. Najwyższy czas było schować dumę do kieszeni.

Podzielili się pracą i Severus zajął się warzeniem antidotum przy użyciu skrótów, Hermiona zaś robiła normalne. Była to duża różnica, choć biorąc pod uwagę ich stan, praca nadal ich przerastała.

Hermiona podeszła do stołu zastawionego dziesiątkami buteleczek, flakoników i słojów i osunęła się ciężko na stołek.

\- Jest tylko półtorej godziny różnicy – stwierdziła, porównując listę składników.

\- Mam sprowadzić Rayleigh, żebyś jej powiedziała, że za wolno warzyła? – odparł pytaniem Severus i również usiadł na stołku.

Hermiona poczuła, jakby uderzył ją w policzek. Mocno. Prawie poczuła ostre chlaśnięcie. Spojrzała na niego, ale ponieważ zignorował ją zupełnie, pochyliła głowę i przygryzając usta, odnalazła kolejny składnik.

Ale nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że wymsknęło się jej kolejne pytanie. Musiała je zadać.

\- A ty gdzie jesteś? To znaczy ile czasu jeszcze potrzeba do skończenia?

\- Samym pytaniem nic nie przyspieszysz. Zajmij się lepiej warzeniem.

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak ostra igiełka wbiła się jej w serce i czym prędzej wzięła się do pracy.

Czas mijał i ich rozmowy stawały się coraz bardziej zdawkowe, aż w końcu zanikły zupełnie. Wraz z ciszą pojawiło się coraz większe napięcie, powietrze stało się gęste, ale nie od oparów, ale od strachu, który pojawił się znikąd, przypełzł nieproszony i choć oboje starali się go odepchnąć, z chwili na chwilę wgryzał się coraz bardziej w ich świadomość.

Hermiona co jakiś czas rzucała krótkie spojrzenia na Severusa. Jego ruchy w niczym nie przypominały już tych precyzyjnych, pełnych wdzięku gestów, które tak podziwiała kilka tygodni temu. Teraz wyraźnie było widać, ile wysiłku wkłada w to, żeby trzymać nóż pod odpowiednim kątem, zataczać idealnie gładkie koła przy mieszaniu, czy odmierzać bezbłędnie odpowiednią ilość składników. Między gęstymi brwiami pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka, na przemian zaciskał i wykrzywiał usta i nawet jego oddech stał się głośny i spazmatyczny. Wyglądał, jakby chciał za wszelką cenę pobiec do przodu, ale coś go trzymało w miejscu.

Dziewczyna chyba tysięczny raz rzuciła okiem na zegarek i z piersi wyrwało się jej głuche westchnienie. Było już po siódmej wieczorem. Ile czasu jeszcze wytrzymają? Ile czasu brakuje do chwili, gdy nie będzie już można ich uzdrowić? Jak długo to wszystko będzie trwało?

I nagle znikąd pojawiło się kolejne pytanie, które prawie odebrało jej oddech.  _Jak sprawdzimy, czy antidotum jest dobre??? Czy działa???_

Przecież nie mieli już trucizny! Całą zużyli do zrobienia czekoladowej plamy! Nie mieli już nic! Może u Powella zostało jeszcze coś na podłodze?! Albo może była jakaś resztka w Ministerstwie???

Ale nie mieli czasu na szukanie! Musieliby zakraść się tam i próbować znów coś znaleźć, nie wiedząc nawet, GDZIE szukać!!!

Ale uwarzenie jej zajęło im wiele godzin! I nawet jakby zaczęła warzyć teraz... Musiałaby chyba przestać warzyć normalne antidotum, żeby dać sobie radę... Ale jeśli skróty nie zadziałają, to...

Naraz wszystko pociemniało jej przed oczami i poczuła, jak coś rośnie jej w gardle. Coś twardego, obcego, przez co nie mogła oddychać, nie mogła mówić, nie mogła ... nic! Złapała za nie, próbując w rozpaczliwym odruchu odsunąć od przełyku skórę, powietrze, wyrwać to coś i pozbyć się i odrzucić jak najdalej, lecz choć orała po nim paznokciami, to coś nadal tam tkwiło.

_Boże, udusi mnie...!!!_

Serce ruszyło galopem jak oszalałe, i zaczęło bić w niej całej; w jej głowie, w piersi, w brzuchu i przez czyjś urywany krzyk słyszała jeszcze dzikie pulsowanie w uszach. Zupełnie, jakby wpadła głęboko pod wodę, tak głęboko, że woda przysłoniła światło, zatarła dźwięki i mogła tylko słyszeć własne ciało, gdy tak opadała na dno.

Severus kątem oka zobaczył, jak Hermiona odrzuciła chochelkę i gwałtownie odsunęła się od stołu.

\- Co...?! – warknął i w tym momencie dziewczyna zaczęła się dławić i chwyciła się za gardło. – Co się dzieje?!

Jego ostatnie słowo utonęło w jej jęku, który przeszedł w krzyk i dziewczyna osunęła się na kolana i zaczęła rozdrapywać sobie krtań.

Jednym spojrzeniem ogarnął swoje dwa kociołki. Wywar Rayleigh mógł poczekać kilka sekund, ale do tego drugiego powinien dodać właśnie smoczej krwi. Równocześnie Hermiona zachłysnęła się i jej krzyk zamarł, więc niewiele myśląc, odrzucił byle gdzie łyżkę i podskoczył do niej.

\- Hermiono...! Słyszysz mnie?! Hermiono!!!

Złapał jej twarz, podniósł ku sobie i dostrzegł jej szeroko otwarte oczy, w których czaiło się przerażenie. Ale ona chyba go nie dostrzegała, bo nawet nie zareagowała. Znów zachłysnęła się powietrzem i zaczęła dyszeć, nadal patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem gdzieś przez niego.

\- Uspokój się. Spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie. Oddychaj. Oddychaj!

Prócz czerwonych pręg na szyi pojawiły się kropelki krwi, więc zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął jej ręce na boki i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

\- Oddychaj. Spokojnie. Dokładnie tak – zaczął powtarzać, gdy złapała go za nadgarstki, odnalazła jego oczy i złapała krótki wdech. – Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Spokojnie... już spokojnie. Oddychaj.

Hermiona odetchnęła kilka razy i na nowo zaczęła się dławić.

\- Nni... mogę...! Nie....!

\- Możesz. Wszystko możesz. Tylko spokojnie.

Ale widziała go już, wiedziała, że jest przy niej. Że nie jest sama. Skinieniem głowy potwierdzał każdy jej wdech, powtarzał monotonnie te same uspokajające słowa i choć z początku docierało do niej tylko niewyraźne mruczenie, jakby nadal była pod powierzchnią, powoli zaczęła je rozróżniać. Słyszeć. Wynurzała się.

\- Już dobrze – usłyszała w końcu wyraźnie.

Zaczerpnęła powietrza, kiwnęła lekko głową i zaczęła płakać.

Severus ścisnął jeszcze raz jej ramię i powoli wstał. Wyglądało na to, że atak paniki już jej minął, więc teraz przede wszystkim musiał zająć się antidotum.

Porzucony kociołek najprawdopodobniej już był stracony, ale na szczęście był to ten, w którym to on zaczął warzyć. Antidotum Rayleigh, w o wiele bardziej zaawansowanym stanie, było cały czas dobre. To znaczy taką miał nadzieję.

Pospiesznie skontrolował stan kociołków Hermiony, zamieszał w jednym z nich i dolał trzy krople ekstraktu z ciemiernika.

\- Co się stało? – rzucił przez ramię, zaczynając mieszać i po całym pomieszczeniu natychmiast rozszedł się ostry, trochę gryzący w oczy zapach.

Hermiona z trudem podniosła się i oparła o ścianę.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Pytałem, co się stało.

\- Pomyślałam... nie mamy trucizny. Jak skontrolujemy, czy antidotum działa?

Głos znów jej zadrżał, ale odetchnęła głęboko i udało się jej opanować. Za to Severus zamarł na chwilę.  _Cholera._

Na wszelki wypadek starannie odwrócił od niej twarz i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Trucizna. Potrzebowali trucizny! W pracowni Rayleigh jej nie znaleźli. A teraz warzyła tylko antidotum. W Howden Dam wszystko chyba spłonęło. I nadal nie wiedział, w czym mogła być. Peterson i Gratus nie żyli, została już tylko...

Gratus! Nagle przypomniał sobie wspomnienie Petersona, w którym ten sukinsyn mówił, że dolał Hermionie truciznę do mleka, soku i wody i kamień spadł mu z serca.

\- Oczywiście, że mamy – odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z całkowitym spokojem w oczach. – W twoim domu.

\- ...g-gdzie?

\- Gratus dolał ci ją do mleka. I nie tylko. Wybierzemy się po nią, jak tylko skończę warzyć – Severus podał jej łyżkę. – Dasz radę?

Hermiona skinęła głową i wróciła do stołu. Choć raczej można było powiedzieć, że dopłynęła, bo wszystko dookoła falowało, gdy szła przed siebie.

\- Dodałem ciemiernik – rzucił Severus. – Odznacz go sobie i kontynuuj.

Po dodaniu syropu Hermiona miała kilka minut czasu, więc zaczęła myśleć już o kontrolowaniu antidotum.

\- Będziemy musieli rozdzielić mleko i truciznę? – miała wrażenie, że nie, ale w tej chwili wszystko przeliczało się na czas. Każda dodatkowa rzecz do zrobienia oddalała znów w nieskończoność chwilę, kiedy antidotum mogło być gotowe. Merlinie, zaczęła mieć wrażenie, że chyba już nigdy nie skończą go warzyć!

\- Nie.

Hermiona odczuła zaledwie cień ulgi. I z trudem opanowała się, żeby nie zapytać Severusa, ile jeszcze zostało czasu do końca warzenia. Miał rację, pytania nic nie zmieniały, ale fakt, że nie mogła tego z siebie wyrzucić, zaczynał ciążyć jej coraz bardziej.

_Boże, błagam, szybciej._

Rzuciła okiem na zegar i opanowała westchnienie. Siódma dwadzieścia pięć. Miała wrażenie, że czas prześlizgiwał się jej przez palce. To przyspieszał, to zwalniał... Gdy myślała o Harrym i Ginny, mknął do przodu z prędkością światła, ale ilekroć sprawdzała godzinę, prawie stał w miejscu.

Zacisnęła oczy i zaczęła się modlić. I sama już nie wiedziała, do kogo się modli. Do wszystkich bogów i Severusa.

Dokładnie pięć minut później Severus odłożył łyżkę na bok, podszedł do niej i rzucił okiem na oba kociołki.

\- Zamieszaj dwa razy – postukał w drugi z nich – i rzuć zaklęcie statyczne. I zbieramy się do ciebie.

\- SKOŃCZYŁEŚ?!

Hermiona poderwała się tak gwałtownie, że prawie uderzyła go głową w podbródek. Odsunął się do tyłu i wskazał kociołek.

\- Pospiesz się.

Co prawda na początku myślał, że wybierze się do niej sam, ale potem przyszło mu do głowy, że po pierwsze Hermiona będzie lepiej wiedziała, w czym może być trucizna, w końcu sama mówiła coś o inaczej zakręconym mleku, a po drugie bał się, że dostanie znów ataku paniki. Przez jakiś czas nie należało jej w żadnym wypadku zostawiać samej.

Używając sieci Fiuu przeszli do jej mieszkania i nie zwracając uwagi na ciężki, słodkawy zapach rozkładających się śmieci i zatęchłe powietrze, wpadli do kuchni.

\- Gratus wlał ci truciznę do mleka, soku i wody – rzucił pospiesznie Severus. – Weź wszystko!

Hermiona szarpnęła drzwiczkami od lodówki i wystawiła butelkę z mlekiem i karton z sokiem pomarańczowym. Sok jeszcze nie śmierdział, ale mleko z pewnością już tak.

\- Woda? – ponaglił ją Severus.

\- W tamtej butelce – machnęła ręką na butelkę z szerokim, plastikowym korkiem. – Zawsze do niej przelewam odfiltro...

\- Idziemy!

Severus porwał butelkę, dziewczyna złapała mleko i sok, pobiegli do kominka i niemal jednym skokiem wrócili do jego salonu.

\- Vad infer – mruknął Severus, machnięciem różdżki wskazując palnik i ustawiając nad nim złoty kociołek.

Hermiona zdjęła ostrożnie duży korek.

\- Użyjmy wody!

\- Powiedziałem ci, że mleko też może być!

\- Wiem, ale to przynajmniej nie śmierdzi!

\- Nie bądź głupia, to nie ma w tej chwili żadnego znaczenia!

\- Więc może być i woda!

\- Granger....!

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i zacisnęła zęby.

\- Nie kłóćmy się.

Severus z największym trudem opanował chęć warknięcia, że w takim razie ma być mleko, przelał do zlewki trochę antidotum i kiwnięciem głowy kazał jej wlać wodę. Hermiona przechyliła butelkę zbyt gwałtownie, woda chlupnęła do środka, więc czym prędzej cofnęła rękę.

\- Wystarczy?!

Severus szarpnął głową i zwiększył płomień. I czekając, aż roztwór zacznie wrzeć, umiał tylko odliczać bezmyślnie sekundy. Nic więcej nie przychodziło mu do głowy, jakby jego mózg odciął się od wszystkiego innego.

Hermiona też liczyła, przygryzając miarowo usta i zaciskając bezwiednie różdżkę. I bojąc się mrugać oczami.

Liczyli oboje, ale gdy wywar zawrzał, żadne z nich nie umiało nawet powiedzieć, na ilu skończyli. 

Severus skupił się z całych sił, wykonał skomplikowany ruch różdżką i wyszeptał:

\- Creatho!

Oboje wstrzymali oddech i wbili wzrok w lekko perłowy wywar, z którego unosiła się gęsta para.

_Niech przestanie się gotować. Niech znikną bąbelki. Niech zniknie para. Niech się uspokoi..._

Wszystkie te słowa przemykały Hermionie przez głowę zupełnie bez jej woli, bez udziału świadomości, nie były nawet słowami, ale rozpaczliwym błaganiem, niemym krzykiem jej serca. Zacisnęła pięści tak mocno, że aż wbiła sobie paznokcie w dłonie, ale tego nie czuła. Nie czuła ciała, nie czuła nic, poza tymi słowami, które odbijały się głębokim echem gdzieś w jej pustym umyśle.

Wbiła wzrok w lśniący kociołek i wpatrywała się z napięciem w każdy jego fragment. Widziała zakrzywione dno, jakieś rysy na brzegu, które przesłaniała para, które były może jakimś znakiem wytwórcy, błyszczący w świetle świec drogocenny kruszec i równocześnie nie widziała nic. Jej umysł skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na bąbelkach i parze i odciął się zupełnie od wszystkiego innego. Po prostu nie liczyło się już nic prócz niknących powoli bąbelków, wygładzającej się powierzchni wywaru i coraz wyraźniejszych konturów kociołka... i wszystkiego dookoła.

Chwilę później z dna uniosła się ostatnia banieczka powietrza, rozprysła na powierzchni i wywar zamarł.

Hermiona odetchnęła z taką ulgą, że prawie zwymiotowała.

\- MAMY ANTIDOTUM, PROSZĘ NATYCHMIAST PRZYJŚĆ DO SPINNER'S END – usłyszała głos Severusa i położyła się bezwładnie na stół i do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. – NATYCHMIAST! Snape.

Srebrzysta łania mignęła im w oczach i zniknęła. Trzeba się było spieszyć!

\- Przynieś mi fiolki! – powiedział Severus rozkazującym tonem, który natychmiast wrócił jej energię.

Hermiona zerwała się i czym prędzej zaczęła stawiać na stół stojaki i trzęsącą się ręką wkładać w nie fiolki, a Severus przywołał kilka garści korków. Odłożył je na bok i zaczął zaklęciem przenosić antidotum do fiolek. Hermiona natychmiast jak najdelikatniej zakorkowywała je i gdy tylko skończyła pierwszą podstawkę, przywołała byle który pusty kociołek i sięgnęła po różdżkę, żeby rzucić na fiolki zaklęcie nietłukące.

\- NIE NA FIOLKI! – parsknął natychmiast Severus, łapiąc ją za rękę. – Szmatkę!!!

Hermiona przywołała z salonu ręcznik, rozłożyła w kociołku i zaczęła delikatnie układać na nim fiolki. Chwilę później Severus podstawił jej podstawkę z kolejnymi sześcioma fiolkami, więc przywołała drugi ręcznik, rozdzieliła je i układała kolejną warstwę. I jeszcze jedną.

Chwilę później Severus podstawił jej podstawkę z kolejnymi sześcioma fiolkami, więc przywołała drugi ręcznik, rozdzieliła je i układała kolejną warstwę. I jeszcze jedną.

\- Trzydzieści! – zawołał na koniec Severus, pomógł jej włożyć ostatnie fiolki do kociołka i złapał go. – Idziemy!

Gdy oboje wyskoczyli przed dom, Mathias Wolf już tam był. Podbiegł do nich, więc Severus wcisnął mu w ręce kociołek i pchnął ku niemu Hermionę.

\- Idźcie! Ja będę warzył resztę!

Uzdrowiciel otworzył usta, gapiąc się na warstwę szmat w kociołku, ale natychmiast zamknął je, złapał Hermionę za ramię i obrócił się.

W ułamku sekundy oboje deportowali się z głośnym pyknięciem.

Pojawili się na tyłach Kliniki. Mathias smagnął różdżką tak mocno, że kontenery na śmiecie odleciały pod ścianę i rąbnęły w nią głucho, pchnął bramę i ciągnąc za sobą Hermionę, wbiegł do Kliniki.

Pochodnie na ścianach migały im przed oczami, ściany rozstępowały się przed nimi, jakby przesuwali je samą wolą i ich myśli biegły kilka jardów przed nimi, byle tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się...

\- W moim biurze! – krzyknął Mathias, złapał się wolną ręką za framugę drzwi i skręcił tak gwałtownie, że prawie wpadł na ścianę.

Dopadli wewnętrznej klatki schodowej i zaczęli wbiegać po dwa stopnie.

\- Ostrożnie!! – zawołała Hermiona i podtrzymała Mathiasa, gdy obsunęła mu się stopa.

Zakręcili na I piętrze i pognali wyżej. Zaczęło im brakować tchu, Hermionie zaczęły latać przed oczami ciemne plamy, ale po prostu nie przyjmowała ich do wiadomości. Minęli II piętro, wbiegli na podest do III i kilka susów dalej wpadli do znajomego korytarza.

\- Z DROGI!!! – wrzasnął Mathias i różdżką rozepchnął wszystkich stojących na boki.

Biegiem dopadli jego biura, Mathias szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i wskoczyli do środka.

Dwa łóżka, w których jeszcze tuż przed obchodem zostawił Harry'ego i Ginny, były puste.

\- NIE!!!!

Hermiona obok niego złapała się za twarz i zaczęła wyć, ale on się nie poddawał. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu i dostrzegł Ang, która wychodziła z sali obok, najwyraźniej zaalarmowana krzykami.

\- Nie....!!! – głos obok zabrzmiał ciszej i... niżej.

\- ANG?! ... Gdzie oni są?!

Kobieta czym prędzej podbiegła do nich.

\- Tutaj! Chcieliśmy wyczyścić...

Nie dał jej dokończyć. Złapał Hermionę pod ramię, pomógł się jej podnieść i pociągnął do sąsiedniej sali.

Harry i Ginny wyglądali, jakby spali, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka nie był to ani normalny sen, ani śpiączka. Na całym ciele mieli pełno podskórnych wylewów; niektóre już zczerniały, inne popękały i krew zaschła lub ściekała strużkami, mocząc świeżą pościel i koszule.

Mathias wyjął ostrożnie dwie fiolki i podał jedną z nich Hermionie.

\- Zajmij się... Ginny – wydyszał.

Na trzęsących się nogach, ledwo łapiąc powietrze, Hermiona odrzuciła na bok korek, uniosła lekko głowę Ginny i przystawiwszy do spierzchniętych, rozchylonych ust fiolkę, zaczęła po trochu wlewać perłowy płyn. Co chwila masowała jej sino-czarną krtań, zmuszając do przełykania, wlewała kolejną porcję i robiła tak, aż zniknęła ostatnia kropla.

Sama nie wiedziała, gdzie podziała się fiolka, ani czemu nagle pół klęczy, pół leży na podłodze, a twarz wbija się jej w łóżko. Jakoś tak wyszło.

\- Podajcie resztę najbardziej potrzebującym – dobiegł ją głos Mathiasa i szmer tuż koło niej. – Snape warzy drugą partię antidotum?

Przez sekundę Hermiona nie wiedziała, o kim mówi Mathias. _Snape?_   _Ach..._

\- Tak – szepnęła w końcu.

\- Kiedy je zrobi?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała zmęczonym głosem. – Za jakieś dwie, trzy godziny.

Nagle obok pojawiła się Ang i Lil i Barney i zaczęli coś do niej mówić, klepać ją po ramieniu, uśmiechać się, ale ona w ogóle ich nie słyszała, jakby znaleźli się za jakąś grubą szybą. Albo jakby ona zamknęła się w szklanej kuli, do której nikt i nic nie miało dostępu.

Obróciła głowę i spojrzała na przyjaciół. Wyglądali dokładnie tak, jak przed chwilą. Jakby byle co mogło popchnąć ich za Zasłonę. Mocniejsze poruszenie, głębszy oddech. Cokolwiek.

Ktoś wziął ją za rękę, ale przez szklaną kulę to było niemożliwe, więc powoli się podniosła, przysiadła na brzegu łóżka Ginny i uważając, żeby jej w żaden sposób nie poruszyć, przesunęła nad nią różdżką, szepcąc zaklęcia diagnostyczne.

Natychmiast poczuła mrowienie pod palcami, gdy odebrała jej magię. Słabą, ale wciąż tam była.

I znajome już wibracje trucizny. Po tylu badaniach wiedziała już, czego szukać, rozpoznawała je bezbłędnie. Parzyły nerwy jej dłoni, szczególnie w takiej ilości i rozmieszczeniu.

Hermionie zatrzęsła się ręka, ale nie poddała się i wróciła różdżką nad klatkę piersiową.

Nie wiedziała, jak organizm zareaguje na antidotum. Czy trucizna zniknie natychmiast?

_Niemożliwe. To musi się dziać stopniowo._

Przez następne kilkanaście sekund wodziła różdżką nad całym ciałem Ginny i jakąś resztką świadomości zauważyła, że Mathias robi to samo nad Harrym.

\- Odchodzi – mruknął nagle napiętym głosem.

Hermionę aż podrzuciło.

\- COO???!

\- Wibracje. Maleją. Jakby... znikała.

Serce zatrzymało się jej na chwilę, a potem zaczęło walić jak oszalałe, gdy spróbowała wyczuć, czy Ginny reaguje podobnie, czy zdążyli na czas...

I gdy kolejny raz przesunęła różdżką nad jej piersią, odniosła wrażenie, że pieczenie osłabło! Czy jej sie zdawało, czy po prostu przyzwyczaiła się do niego, czy...

Czy antidotum zadziałało?!

_Boże, błagam. Błagam, błagam, błagam..._

Wróciła nad jej brzuch i... tak, teraz poczuła to wyraźniej! Zmniejszyły się, szczególnie nad tym obszarem, bo na wysokości żołądka... też!!!

-Działa! Antidotum działa!!! – krzyknął Mathias, obrócił się do niej z twarzą promieniejącą szczęściem i wyciągnął ku niej ramiona. – Ocaliłaś ich!!!!

Wszystko nagle stało się miękkie, płynne, zamazały się kolory i zapadła ciemność.

Mathias nie zdążył złapać Hermiony, ale w ostatniej chwili ją podtrzymał i dzięki temu nie uderzyła głową o podłogę.

\- Mamy działające antidotum??? – upewniła się Karen, patrząc w osłupieniu to na dziewczynę, to na Harry'ego. – Mathias...

Uzdrowiciel zdał sobie sprawę, że w sali umilkły pojękiwania, szepty i zapadła nienaturalna cisza. Jakby spadł śnieg i wytłumił wszystko.

\- Tak!!! Pogrąż ich w śpiączce na całą dobę, wybudzimy ich jutro! Wszystkich! Wszystkich, którzy są chorzy! Tym, którzy mają za dużo skrzepów, trzeba je usunąć i też ich uśpić! I za kilka godzin podamy im trochę eliksiru uzupełniającego krew! – wyrzucił to z siebie jednym tchem i dopiero, gdy zabrakło mu powietrza, opanował się i spojrzał na Hermionę. – Karen, zajmj się nią, ja muszę natychmiast iść do Naczelnego!

Po korytarzach krążył już cały personel Kliniki, administrując fiolki tym, którzy byli w najgorszym stanie, więc zrobiło się nagle strasznie tłoczno. Mathias przedarł się między nimi i zbiegł na I Piętro, ale nim jeszcze wpadł do gabinetu Carpentera, przyszło mu do głowy, żeby powiadomić Snape'a.

Wyczarował swojego Patronusa, dużego rajskiego ptaka i zmusił się do logicznej, sensownej wypowiedzi.

\- Antidotum działa. Harry i Ginny wyzdrowieją. Dziękuję... wszyscy panu dziękujemy, profesorze. Naprawdę – zapiekły go oczy, więc mrugnął nimi i dodał prędko: - Hermiona zemdlała. Zatrzymam ją tu, niech dojdzie do siebie. Mathias Wolf.

Rajski ptak rozłożył szeroko skrzydła i odleciał natychmiast, ale choć jego ciepło znikło, w sercu i duszy pozostała przytłaczająca, niemal dławiąca ulga.

Było późno, ale w ostatnich dniach wszyscy pracowali niemal na okrągło, w tym Sergiusz, który po prostu zamieszkał w Klinice i zawsze go można było znaleźć, to w jego gabinecie, to na III Piętrze.

\- Sergiuszu! – zawołał od progu Mathias i w odpowiedzi na półprzytomne, wymęczone spojrzenie Naczelnego uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Mamy antidotum! Zaczynamy już je podawać! I działa!!!

Carpenterowi wypadło pióro z rąk i zamarł, niepomny na atrament rozlewający się po pergaminie.

\- Uwarzyli je???! Rufus mi nic nie mówił... – wykrztusił, zdezorientowany.

\- Nie on! Snape! I Hermiona!

Mathias czym prędzej usiadł na krześle i w kilku słowach wyjaśnił, co się stało i zdradził wreszcie powód nieobecności Hermiony. Do tej pory trzymał go w głębokim sekrecie.

\- Wiesz, co to znaczy? Możemy... musimy! Odwołać jutrzejszą wizytę profesora Neumanna i doktor Roberts!

\- To pewne, że Snape uwarzy więcej?

\- Na pewno! Ale tak czy inaczej mugolskie lekarstwo nie zadziała! Tak naprawdę nie ma żadnego mugolskiego lekarstwa! To cały czas było antidotum, które testował ten ktoś, kto za tym stoi!

Carpenter spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą, ale natychmiast się uśmiechnął i poklepał Mathiasa po ramieniu.

\- Leć na górę. Wszystkich, którzy dostali antidotum, uśpijcie i przenieście do czystych sal. Daj mi znać, jak Snape przyśle kolejną partię. Ja śmigam do Ministra i zajmę się mugolami.

Poprawił szatę Uzdrowiciela, chwycił różdżkę i biorąc Mathiasa pod rękę, ruszył do drzwi.

\- Merlinie, mam nadzieję, że ci, dla których teraz zabraknie antidotum, wytrzymają jeszcze kilka godzin... – mruknął młody Uzdrowiciel.

Carpenter otworzył drzwi i przepuścił go przed sobą.

\- Powinni. Muszą. A jeśli nie... – zawahał się i skrzywił boleśnie. – Wiem, że to zabrzmi strasznie, ale nic nie możemy zrobić, żeby to przyspieszyć.... – urwał i potrząsnął głową. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć tego, o czym myślał. - W tej chwili najważniejsze jest to, że ten koszmar się skończy. I nawet jeśli nie dla wszystkich, to dla większości.

.

Spinner's End

23:45

 

Dochodziła północ, kiedy Severus skończył warzyć drugą, większą porcję antidotum, przelał je do fiolek i przekazał Mathiasowi Wolfowi, którego wezwał Patronusem.

I po raz pierwszy w życiu wyszedł ze swojej pracowni bez sprzątania. Na stole piętrzył się stos brudnych desek i noży, ociekających antidotum łyżek, chochli i pipet, między nimi porozstawiane były ingrediencje, poniewierały się kartki pergaminu z listą składników dla każdego kociołka, które odznaczali skrupulatnie, garść korków, dwie stłuczone fiolki i rozsypane szczątki liści, strąków czy nasion. Światło świec odbijało się od ochlapanych kociołków i większych i mniejszych plam, a w powietrzu unosił się specyficzny ostry zapach, który stanowił cały jego świat. Ale w tej chwili nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, żeby wreszcie położyć się i móc odpłynąć.

Nogi niosły go same, zupełnie bez udziału jego świadomości i dopiero, gdy wszedł do kuchni, zorientował się, gdzie jest. Skoro już tu był...

Przywołał szklankę, nalał wodę do pełna i wypił duszkiem aż do końca. Smakowała oszałamiająco. Nawet nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio woda miała taki smak.

Odruchowo podszedł do zlewu, by ją opłukać i zamarł na widok kubka z resztką herbaty na dnie. 

_O, Merlinie..._

Kubek w dzisiejszego śniadania.

To było zaledwie kilkanaście godzin temu i jednocześnie dnie... całe lata temu.

Przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze dziś rano chciał wyrzucić stąd Hermionę i nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie wybuchnął śmiechem.

„ _Wracaj do siebie. Nie potrzebuję cię tu. Nie potrzebuję niańki"._

Ale niemal natychmiast śmiech zdławił jęk pełen goryczy.

Merlinie, jaki on był... głupi! Jak bardzo się mylił! Bez niej nie byłoby antidotum, nie byłoby nadziei. Bez niej byłaby tylko śmierć. Dla Pottera i panny Weasley. I innych.

Och, bez niej on sam byłby już dawno martwy!

Kolejny szok przeżył na myśl, że zaledwie wczoraj rano wyszedł z Azkabanu.  _Wczoraj rano..._ Jak to było możliwe, żeby jeden... dwa dni trwały tysiące lat?

Gdzie by się nie obrócił, na co by nie spojrzał, widział ślady tych tysięcy lat. Pomięta, pokrwawiona narzuta na kanapie, na której wcześniej siedział Peterson... teraz już martwy. Buteleczka z wielosokowym stojąca na stole... Jak to dobrze, że Hermiona wypiła eliksir tuż przed wyjściem do Howden Dam! Brak narzuty na fotelu... bo oddał ją żonie Bryanta. Bryant. Też już nie żył. Tak samo Gratus.

Na jego wspomnienie zalała go fala dzikiej nienawiści. Miał sukinsyn szczęście, że nie żył! W przeciwnym wypadku wypiłby chyba kolejny eliksir wzmacniający, choć doskonale wiedział, że nie wolno go było nadużywać, i poszedł go szukać! I zabiłby go nie raz, ale trzy razy! Za to, co jej zrobił, za to, co chciał jej zrobić i za to, co chciałby jej zrobić, gdyby odkrył, że jest kobietą!

Szklanka trzasnęła mu w dłoni i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że cały czas patrzył na kubek ze śniadania.

_Uspokój się. Już po wszystkim. Teraz będzie już tylko lepiej._

_Idź spać, bo od jutra zaczną się przesłuchania i wizyty w Ministerstwie i w Św. Mungu._

Ostatkiem sił dowlókł się do sypialni, zgasił różdżką świece i nie pamiętał już nawet chwili, kiedy kładł się do łóżka. Pamiętał tylko ciepło, miękkość i zapach cynamonu i pomarańczy.

.

Poniedziałek, 12 maja

Klinika Św. Munga, ósma rano

 

W Klinice zapanował spokój. Gdy szło się korytarzami, cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach. Co prawda słychać było kroki Uzdrowicieli krzątających się po salach, podzwanianie fiolek i słoików, rozmowy, a na Oddziale Kobiecym płacz noworodków, ale na swój sposób tego się nie zauważało. Nie było płaczu, jęków i westchnień. Zapadła cisza.

Otruci pacjenci dostali antidotum i teraz wszyscy pogrążeni byli w śpiączce. Pierwsi mieli zostać wybudzeni wieczorem.

Kingsley poprosił wczoraj Minerwę McGonagall o pomoc i o dziesiątej wieczorem w Klinice zaroiło się od skrzatów, które mogły zastąpić słaniający się ze zmęczenia personel, wyczyścić sale, przebrać pościel i wymyć chorych.

Tak więc teraz łagodne promienie wstającego słońca zaglądały do czystych sal i oświetlały rzędy łóżek, w których przykryci białymi kołdrami i prześcieradłami spali chorzy. Spali, żeby wyzdrowieć, a nie żeby już nigdy się nie obudzić.

Zniknął przerażający smród i teraz po prostu pachniało jak dawniej; eliksirami, mydłem, wirującymi drobinami kurzu i nadzieją.

Na Izbie Przyjęć wciąż pojawiali się czarodzieje z objawami zatrucia, ale po wczorajszej nadzwyczajnej konferencji prasowej, na której Minister oświadczył, że antidotum zostało wynalezione i od teraz niczyje życie nie jest już zagrożone, diagnoza o zatruciu nie przyjmowana była już jak wyrok śmierci.

Gawain Robards wyciągnął z Alex Rayleigh informację o zatrutej czekoladzie, Urokliwej Sherry, Ognistej Whisky i soku z dyni Gandalfa jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem i Kingsley wydał decyzję o natychmiastowym zniszczeniu wszystkich już wyprodukowanych butelek. Obwieścił to też na konferencji prasowej, więc była duża szansa, że od jutra nikt już się nie zatruje.

Świat wracał powoli do normy.

W jednej z sal, pod oknem leżała Hermiona. Nie spała, tylko przyglądała się ponurym wzrokiem smugom słońca, wpadającym przez okno. Czasem bladły, ale po chwili pojawiały się wyraźniej, jakby tam na zewnątrz falowało jakieś wielkie morze, a Klinika kołysała się na nich jak łupinka od orzecha.

Nie zareagowała na odgłos kroków, ale gdy obok ugięło się łóżko, obróciła lekko głowę i zobaczyła Mathiasa. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i dotknął ręką jej czoła.

\- Witaj, Hermiono. Jak się czujesz?

Ograniczyła się do kiwnięcia głową.

\- Wczoraj dostałaś strasznie wysokiej gorączki, ale już przeszła – powiedział, wodząc wzrokiem po jej bladej, napiętej twarzy. – Mam cudowne nowiny. Harry i Ginny są już w o wiele lepszym stanie. Nadal śpią, ale myślę, że zostawimy ich w tym stanie przez jakiś czas. Przynajmniej dziś. Niech dojdą do siebie.

W jej wzroku musiał wyczytać ulgę, bo wziął ją za ręce i uścisnął lekko.

\- Byłaś genialna. Cudowna. Uratowałaś tylu ludzi...

Wyrwała mu je i przygryzając usta, popatrzyła znów na smugi światła.

\- Co się stało?

Nie wiedziała, jak mu to powiedzieć.

\- Hermiono?

Westchnęła ciężko i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi w obronnym geście.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Znów chcesz, żebym się bawił w Uzdrowiciela Umysłu? – zażartował Mathias, choć tak naprawdę śmiał się tylko jego głos, ale nie oczy.

\- Boję się.

\- Nic ci nie grozi. Snape powiedział wczoraj, żeby nie zostawiać cię samej, więc ciągle ktoś będzie przy tobie siedział. Gawain Robards pytał mnie już, o której może się z tobą zobaczyć, ale nie martw się, nie zbliży się do ciebie nawet na dziesięć jardów bez mojej zgody.

Hermiona pokręciła głową. Nie chodziło jej ani o Gawaina Robardsa, ani o żadnego innego Aurora. Nie chodziło jej o Dziś, Teraz.

\- Zostaniesz tu jeszcze kilka dni. Zobaczysz się z Harrym i Ginny. Pójdziecie do herbaciarni na górę. Paula już obiecała upiec wam ciasteczka z konfiturą. Te, które tak lubisz. Będziecie urządzać imprezy przy swoich łóżkach. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Mathias pogłaskał ją wierzchem dłoni po policzku i o ile z początku nawet pojawił się cień uśmiechu na jej twarzy, na koniec wykrzywiła się i zaczęła płakać.

\- Hermiono! – przytulił ją natychmiast. – Co się dzieje?!

\- Boboję się...

\- Czego?

\- Mathias... a jak za chwilę znów pojawi się ktoś zły? – wykrztusiła, zaciskając kurczowo ręce na kołdrze. – I znów wszystko zacznie się... od nowa?!

Co jeśli znów zerwie się burza i znów nadejdzie sztorm? Ta łupina nie wytrzyma...

\- Uspokój się – powiedział stanowczym tonem. – Nie myśl o tym.

\- Nnie dam... rady! – wyjęczała zdławionym głosem.

\- Nie musisz. Nie musisz zajmować się wszystkimi problemami na świecie. Jedyne, co musisz, to zacząć normalnie żyć.

Zaczął mówić byle co, byle mówić, żeby ją uspokoić i po chwili jej płacz ustał i przeszedł w ciche chlipanie, a w końcu i ono ustało.

Udało mu się, ale wyglądało na to, że jej trauma wróciła i upłynie jeszcze dużo czasu, zanim zacznie normalnie żyć.

.

Instytut Chorób Zakaźnych i Tropikalnych

Londyn

09:00

 

Kingsley i Gawain Robards zjawili się punktualnie o dziewiątej przed Instytutem Chorób Zakaźnych, na umówione spotkanie z profesorem Neumannem i doktor Roberts. Co prawda mieli pomóc im w przeniesieniu do czarodziejskiego świata wszystkiego, co było potrzebne, żeby móc zacząć podawać mugolskie lekarstwo, ale po wczorajszych wydarzeniach musieli dziś po prostu wstrzymać wszystko. I oczywiście wyczyścić im pamięć.

Kingsley przeszedł pierwszy przez wartownię, okazał przepustkę i poddał się drobiazgowej kontroli. Dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn dało mu do polizania jakiś papierek, który następnie położyli na czymś podobnym do francuskich remporterów, a kiedy nie znikł, po prostu go spalili. Następnie jeden z nich kazał mu stanąć w rozkroku i przesunął wzdłuż jego rąk i nóg płaskim, wąskim przedmiotem. Pracując na Downing Street u Premiera mugoli, Kingsley widział wiele kontroli, ale takiej jeszcze nie.

Gawain bez zmrużenia oka zachował się równie profesjonalnie, zrobiono im zdjęcie i kilka sekund później dostali przepustki i dopiero wtedy zostali zaprowadzeni do gabinetu profesora Neumanna.

\- Mówimy im, że daliśmy sobie radę, czy rzucamy Obliviate od razu? – mruknął Gawain pod nosem.

\- Obliviate. I tak nie będą potem nic pamiętać – zdecydował Kingsley.

Wartownik otworzył im drzwi i wpuścił do środka.

Doktor Roberts właśnie podpisywała jakiś dokument, a profesor Neumann rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon. Kingsley nie był pewien, czy Gawain wie, co to jest telefon, więc natychmiast pociągnął go za marynarkę.

\- Wersja numer jeden – szepnął kątem ust i uśmiechnął się czarująco. – Dzień dobry, pani doktor.

\- Witam – odparła natychmiast kobieta. – Profesor umawia ostatnią dostawę mrożonego osocza. Nie wiem, ile mu to zajmie czasu, więc chodźmy już.

Odłożyła plik dokumentów, podeszła do nich i obrzuciła zaskoczonym wzrokiem Gawaina, którego nigdy nie widziała.

\- Pani doktor, mamy bardzo dobre nowiny – przystopował ją Kingsley. – Wczoraj wieczorem wynaleźliśmy... nasze lekarstwo. Podaliśmy je wszystkim chorym i już dziś widzimy bardzo dużą poprawę.

\- Ach... tak? – bąknęła, zaskoczona.

\- Tak więc nie potrzebujemy już państwa pomocy – włączył się Gawain. – Wiem, że brzmi to... jakbyśmy odrzucali waszą pomoc. Ale proszę nam wierzyć, że tak nie jest. Jesteśmy wam bardzo wdzięczni, ale...

\- Ale byłoby o wiele gorzej, gdybyśmy pozwolili wam zużyć po nic wasze lekarstwa. Które mogą ocalić życie waszych ludzi – podchwycił Kingsley.

\- Po prostu zbieg w czasie jest... nie chciałbym mówić „niefortunny", bo zmarło już zbyt wielu ludzi, żeby tak to określić.

Mówili jeden przez drugiego i kobieta wodziła wzrokiem między nimi, wyraźnie skonsternowana.

\- Taaak – odezwała się w końcu. – To istotnie... dobra wiadomość... – obejrzała się na profesora Neumanna, który tylko kiwnął im ręką i rozmawiał dalej. – Więc... to znaczy, że...

\- Że będzie trzeba wszystko odwołać – dokończył Gawain.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego jeszcze raz z wyraźnym napięciem. I raptem wytrzeszczyła oczy i złapała się za brzuch.

\- Och, przepraszam...! Muszę....

Nie dokończyła, tylko obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła szybkim krokiem.

Gawain i Kingsley wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Co jej się stało??? – zdziwił się Kingsley.

\- Może dostała okresu. Wiesz, babskie sprawy – prychnął Gawain. – Moja żona i córka ciągle tak mają. Łapie je w najmniej odpowiednich miejscach.

\- Tym lepiej dla niej, że nie musi się uganiać po Klinice. Jak tylko Neumann odłoży słuchawkę, zabieram się za niego, a ty pilnuj pani doktor.

Gawain zerknął na profesora, który właśnie zaczął gestykulować nerwowo.

\- Jak co odłoży?

\- To białe, do czego teraz mówi.

\- A ja myślałem, że to od słuchania?

Doktor Roberts pchnęła drzwi do toalety, zerknęła przez ramię, czy nikt za nią nie idzie i zamknęła się w ostatniej kabinie. Ale zamiast zacząć rozpinać fartuch, wyrwała z kieszonki długopis, z drugiej plik post-itów i zaczęła na nich pisać. Ręce jej drżały, więc litery były koślawe, ale tym lepiej. W razie czego nikt jej nie rozczyta.

Kiedy rozmawiali u Premiera i podczas jej wizyty w czarodziejskim szpitalu spytała, jak to możliwe, że nikt z 'mugoli' nie dowiedział się jeszcze o istnieniu magii. I wytłumaczono jej, że to tajemnica, wiedzą o niej tylko czarodzieje i Premier i rodzice młodych czarodziejów, na których rzuca się zaklęcie, które sprawia, że nie mogą jej zdradzić. I że jak tylko wszystko się skończy, czarodziejscy lekarze wyczyszczą im pamięć. Tłumaczono jej, że to nie będzie bolało, po prostu jak otworzy oczy, nie będzie pamiętać nic z tego, co się działo. I być może będzie pamiętać coś innego, co się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

Ale ona nie chciała na to pozwolić! W tamtym szpitalu było może i brudno i ... inaczej, ale zobaczyła pełno wspaniałych rzeczy i doszła do wniosku, że jeśli czarodzieje i mugole zaczęliby współpracować na polu medycyny, faktycznie można by dokonać cudów. Może wyeliminować zupełnie raka, AIDS, Ebolę i pełno innych chorób! Można by wyleczyć nieuleczalnie chorych na zanik mięśni, polio i mukowiscydozę, pomóc cierpiącym i nienarodzonym dzieciom!

Czarodzieje też mogliby skorzystać na ich pomocy!

Dopisała parę kolejnych słów i zerknęła na nie, zanim schowała karteczkę głęboko do kieszeni fartucha.

 

Magia i czarodzieje istnieją  Imperius  Klinika Św. Munga  Harry Potter  Oliva Anders   Różdżka  Kingsley Shacklebolt sekretarz Tony’ego Blaira  Minister   Dom handlowy [Purge & Dowse Ltd](http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Purge_%26_Dowse_Ltd)

 

Poprawiła fartuch, wytarła spocone dłonie o miękki materiał i wróciła do biura.

Ledwo otworzyła drzwi, ten drugi, nieznany czarodziej wycelował w nią różdżkę i szepnął „Obliviate".

I wszystko się urwało.


	32. EPILOG

Poniedziałek, 12 maja 2003

 

Instytut Chorób Zakaźnych i Tropikalnych

Przed 8-mą wieczorem

 

Przez zalane deszczem szyby ledwo widać było dwie kolorowe wstęgi na ulicy – białą i czerwoną, nieuchronny znak, że tysiące londyńczyków postanowiło wsiąść w samochód i stało właśnie w paskudnym korku. Chmury na niebie były tak ciemne, że poza tymi dwoma kolorami wszystko tonęło w miękkiej czerni, całkiem jakby to był środek nocy, a nie majowy wieczór.

 

Profesor Neumann odłożył na bok zdjęcia wirusa z mikroskopu elektronowego, który przesłał mu dziś zaprzyjaźniony profesor z Ugandy i pokręcił głową. Negatywną stroną „uzdrowienia" chorych z Belfastu było to, że teraz wszyscy lekarze z całego świata zasypywali go listami i oczekiwali cudownego rozwiązania wszystkich problemów zdrowotnych. Jakby był jakimś Bogiem, cholera jasna. Do tego należało doliczyć dziesiątki próśb o porady od rozmaitych magistrów robiących przewód doktorski, promotorów i naturalnie czyhających na niego wszędzie dziennikarzy.

Miał już dość. Po pierwsze nigdy nie czuł się dobrze „na świeczniku", a po drugie zupełnie nie rozumiał, co się wtedy stało, że ci ludzi wyzdrowieli! To był jakiś przypadek, czarna magia, albo cud! Niech pytają tych z Watykanu!

Czasami miał wrażenie, że to mu się po prostu przyśniło! Jak w takiej sytuacji miał TŁUMACZYĆ to innym?! Na myśl, że za tydzień ma wygłosić odczyt otwierający XVI Sympozjum Światowego Stowarzyszenia Lekarzy w Londynie, ogarniała go panika.

Doktor Roberts nadal pilnie przyglądała się świeżym zdjęciom wirusa malarii z Ugandy i starym, z Amazonii, sprzed 10 lat.

\- Masz coś? – spytał, widząc jak kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie jestem pewna... ale mam wrażenie, że on zmutował... – odparła cicho. – Wygląda nieco inaczej, przede wszystkim główka wirusa jest inna.

Neumann wzruszył ramionami. To było nieuniknione.

\- Dobrze byłoby zbadać, jak zachowa się w tym przypadku układ odpornościowy – dodała doktor Roberts, odgarnęła za ucho kosmyk włosów, który wysunął się z koka i spojrzała na Neumanna. – Pamięta pan to badanie z Liberii, które przeprowadzono na dzieciach mających mutację wywołującą β-talasemię? Miały o 50% mniejsze ryzyko zachorowania na objawową malarię.

Neumann sięgnął po kartę, która pozwalała na przemieszczanie się w obrębie budynku i kiwnął głową.

\- Skontaktuj się jutro z doktorem Dembele – poradził jej. – Bardzo dobry pomysł.

\- Ma pan jego numer?

\- Gdzieś w poczcie powinien być – Neumann nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do niektórych wynalazków i zamiast „e-mail" zdecydowanie wolał mówić „poczta". Nie miał ochoty zaprzedać duszy demonowi techniki.

Doktor Roberts zrobiła krótką notatkę w kalendarzu i przyszło mu do głowy, że ta kobieta o wiele bardziej zasługuje na Nagrodę Richardsona niż on. Jest o wiele bardziej zaangażowana.

_W sumie... czemu by nie..._

Neumann zawahał się jeszcze tylko krótką chwilę i podjął decyzję.

\- Beth – odchrząknął niepewnie i kobieta spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Wiesz, że za tydzień mamy ten międzynarodowy zlot czarownic i mam wygłosić mowę na otwarcie? Więc... chciałbym ci zaproponować... żebyś ty to zrobiła.

Kobieta zachłysnęła się i spróbowała wstać, ale natychmiast osunęła się na krzesło i złapała za usta.

\- Panie profesorze, nie... nie rozumiem... co się...?!

Neumann podszedł do niej i odruchowo postukał trzymaną w ręku kartą w biurko. W nagle zapadłej ciszy dźwięk zabrzmiał zaskakująco ostro. I zdecydowanie.

\- Moja droga, wiesz doskonale, co sądzę o Dublinie i o tym całym zamieszaniu dookoła tej sprawy – przyznał bardzo niechętnie. – Poza tym jestem zmęczony i chyba po prostu mam dość.

\- Panie profesorze, proszę odpocząć i wszystko się ułoży – zapewniła go doktor Roberts i uśmiechnęła lekko. – Po dzisiejszym dniu wcale się panu nie dziwię. Ja też mam dość. Proszę wziąć sobie jeden czy dwa dni wolnego i sam pan zobaczy, jeszcze trzeba będzie pana odrywać od pisania przemówienia.

\- Nie, Beth. Mówię zupełnie poważnie – Neumann nie odpowiedział uśmiechem, tylko pokręcił głową. – Nie zamierzam tam iść. Już i tak czeka na mnie ten sam koszmar na rozdawaniu nagród Richardsona. A ty masz pełno zapału i zasługujesz na wyróżnienie.

\- Ale panie profesorze...

\- Zrób to dla mnie. Proszę cię, Beth. Po prostu stań tam i pogadaj do nich. A tak swoją drogą – Neumann wskazał kupkę papierów leżącą na samej górze tacki na dokumenty – przemówienie już jest napisane. Trzeba je tylko przeczytać.

Beth poczuła się jak w potrzasku. I jak tu miała mu odmówić, kiedy nie tylko mówił, że jest zmęczony i ma dość, ale i prosił ją i dawał gotowe przemówienie?!

\- Będą przecież pytać o pana... – przyszło jej nagle do głowy jak objawienie. – Wszyscy na pana czekają.

\- Tym się nie przejmuj. Rozchoruję się poważnie tuż przed, więc nikogo nie będzie dziwić, że moja asystentka mnie zastępuje.

\- I sądzi pan, że nabiorą się na przeziębienie, grypę czy coś podobnego?

\- Poproszę Henry'ego, na pewno mi pomoże – uśmiechnął się wreszcie Neumann. – Dziś chyba tylko im nie podpadliśmy.

Doktor Roberts westchnęła ciężko. Henry, czyli Sir Henry Jenkins, był dyrektorem London Bridge Hospital, który miał chyba najlepszy w kraju oddział kardiologiczny. Mogła się tylko domyślać, że Neumann spróbuje się wykręcić atakiem serca, czy czymś równie poważnym.

I faktycznie, po tym jak dziś odwołali szeroko zakrojoną akcję pomocy niemieckim lekarzom, wybuchła potworna awantura i wszyscy, których wcześniej trzeba było niemal błagać o pomoc, teraz poczuli się ciężko obrażeni, że Niemcom udało się wyleczyć ich chorych na własną rękę. Pomyślałby kto, że woleliby, żeby tamci umierali masowo, a oni mogli oficjalnie pomóc i przeczytać własne nazwiska w gazetach!

Z Neumannem początkowo próbowali przepraszać i tłumaczyć, ale z biegiem czasu oboje zaczęli tracić cierpliwość i w końcu profesor nie wytrzymał i nawyzywał Alaina Milburna, Przewodniczącego Rady Zdrowia. Ten, jak dowiedzieli się bardzo okrężną drogą, poskarżył się Premierowi i sprawa nagle ucichła.

Neumann sięgnął po oficjalne zaproszenie na Sympozjum i gotowe przemówienie i podał swojej asystentce.

\- Najlepiej będzie, jak to sobie na spokojnie przeczytasz i dasz mi odpowiedź. A teraz żegnam cię, moja droga, na mnie już czas – wziął do ręki parasol i niewielką torbę, w której trzymał portfel, klucze i dokumenty i westchnął ciężko. – I nie siedź za długo.

Ta potaknęła, uśmiechając się ciepło.

\- Dobranoc, panie profesorze. Dobrej nocy! 

\- Dobranoc, Beth, dobranoc...

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym trzaśnięciem, w biurze zapanowała zupełna cisza, w której doskonale słychać było bębnienie deszczu o szyby i ledwo słyszalny nawiew powietrza.

Doktor Roberts wróciła myślami do dzisiejszego poranka i kolejny raz spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, kto i kiedy skontaktował z nimi Niemców, ale była już tym wszystkim tak zmęczona, że nie mogła się skupić i za każdym razem jej myśli odpływały w zupełnie innym kierunku.

_Niemcy. Dzwonili bezpośrednio do nas? Czy raczej przyszło to odgórnie, właśnie od Milburna? Albo nawet od kogoś wyżej? Chyba tak, bo do nas przecież by się nie dostali. Bez przepustki nawet Królowej by tu nikt nie wpuścił. Nikt, a już szczególnie nie ten postrzelony strażnik z wieczornej zmiany._

_Boże, żeby tylko tu nie przyszedł i nie próbował znów zapraszać cię na kawę!_

_Może już lepiej idź do domu! Poczytasz kiedy indziej._

Odłożyła zaproszenie do szufladki i zamknęła ją tak energicznie, że niezakręcona butelka z resztką wody mineralnej zachybotała się i zanim Beth zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, przewróciła się i woda natychmiast rozlała się szeroko na wszystkie strony.

\- O, cholera!

Beth zerwała się gwałtownie, porwała malutką klawiaturę Appla, myszkę i komórkę i rzuciła je na fotel za sobą, po czym złapała przewróconą butelkę i plik zamoczonych analiz i przeniosła je na tackę na dokumenty. Woda zaczęła już kapać na wykładzinę, więc cisnęła butelkę do kosza, pospiesznie zdarła z siebie fartuch i przykryła nim niemal całe biurko.

\- Cholerny świat! – syknęła, przyciskając go do brzegu, żeby powstrzymać kapanie.

Woda natychmiast wsiąknęła w materiał i przestała ciec na podłogę. Beth odczekała jeszcze chwilę, przetarła mokrym fartuchem całą powierzchnię biurka i rozprostowawszy go, przyjrzała mu się z niesmakiem.

Flamaster w lewej górnej kieszonce musiał być źle zamknięty, bo widniała tam czerwona plama, która ciągle się powiększała, plik post-itów przebijał na żółto, a w wielu miejscach na nieskazitelnie białym materiale widać było pełno ciemnych smug.  _Najlepszy dowód na cięcia kosztów i obniżanie wydatków na sprzątanie w strefie administracyjnej_  – pomyślała zdegustowana.  _Ale tej plamy to już chyba nie dopiorą!_

Czy tak, czy inaczej, fartuch nadawał się tylko do prania, więc Beth zaczęła opróżniać wszystkie kieszenie. Wyjęła flamastry i długopisy, dwa duże spinacze, mokre post-ity wyrzuciła do śmieci i w ostatniej kieszonce znalazła jedną przemoczoną karteczkę, na której coś było napisane. Beth obróciła karteczkę i przeczytała:

 

Magia i czarodzieje istnieją  Imperius  Klinika Św. Munga  Harry Potter  Oliva Anders   Różdżka  Kingsley Shacklebolt sekretarz Tony’ego Blaira  Minister   Dom handlowy [Purge & Dowse Ltd](http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Purge_%26_Dowse_Ltd)

_????!!!!!!_

_CO?!_

_?????????!!!!!!!!_

Minuty mijały, czerwona plama rozlała się już na połowę fartucha, a Beth nadal stała i gapiła się, oszołomiona, na tę przedziwną notatkę, przeskakując wzrokiem między poszczególnymi słowami i nic nie rozumiejąc. Po chwili przyciągnęła sobie krzesło i nadal nie odrywając od niej oczu, bardzo powoli usiadła niemal na krawędzi.

_Boże jedyny... CO TO ma być??!_

Ona chyba już oszalała. Była chyba bardziej zmęczona, niż sądziła. Bredzi. Ma halucynacje.

Zmusiła się do spojrzenia na bok i wróciła wzrokiem do notatki, mając rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że zobaczy coś normalnego, ale znów zobaczyła te same słowa... pisane tym samym charakterem pisma....

JEJ charakterem pisma.

_Dobry Boże. Ja naprawdę zwariowałam!_

Słowa przyciągały jej wzrok jak magnes, po prostu nie była w stanie oderwać od nich oczu, choć się starała, więc potrząsnęła głową, spojrzała na biurko Neumanna i zakręciło się jej przed oczami. Ale dzięki temu przestała patrzeć na tę cholerną kartkę!

_Idź stąd. Wracaj do domu. Połóż się spać, jak się obudzisz, to pewnie będzie poniedziałek._

Boże, takiego zwariowanego dnia od dawna już nie było. Poczynając od dziwnych Niemców, nieoczekiwanej pomocy Premiera i kończąc na tej kartce.

_Chyba ci się to śni. Sny są zawsze zwariowane._

Czym prędzej wsunęła kartkę do kieszeni żakietu, zabrała torebkę i starając się ze wszystkich sił zająć czymś myśli, zjechała do niemal pustego o tej porze garażu.

.

Środa, 14 maja,

Spinner's End / Ministerstwo Magii, Gabinet Ministra

Ranek

Słońce wzeszło już wysoko na niebo, a Severus Snape nadal leżał w łóżku, choć nie spał. Leżał na plecach, z rękoma założonymi za głowę i wpatrywał się w smugi światła, padające przez uchylone okno. Wyglądały, jakby ktoś namalował je kilkoma pociągnięciami pędzla – równomierne rozświetlone kreski kładły się miękko na starej drewnianej podłodze i pościeli i w ich blasku nawet ciemna klepka skrzyła się oślepiającą bielą, nagle obdarta ze złych wspomnień. Całkiem jakby świt przyniósł nadzieję na lepszy dzień, lepsze życie.

Kiedy nacieszył się tym widokiem, zaczął podziwiać maleńkie drobiny kurzu, które wirowały powoli w powietrzu migocząc jak diamenty, płynęły do góry, opadały na dół, jakby pieszczone jakąś niewidzialną ręką.

Wczoraj rano robił dokładnie to samo – rozkoszował się światłem, kolorami, szumem drzew za oknem, krzykami ptaków i poświstywaniem wiatru.

I ciepłem. I dotykiem. Otulony szczelnie puchatym, miękkim kocem rozluźnił wszystkie mięśnie, przymknął oczy i pozwolił sobie Czuć.

Bicie jego serca zwolniło, oddech bez mała ustał i błogie uczucie spokoju rozlało mu się po całym ciele. I napawał się nim jak tylko mógł. W jego życiu było tak mało szczęśliwych chwil, że nawet takie jak ta należało smakować.

Jednak wszystko, co dobre, ma swój koniec.

Wczoraj dostał sowę z Ministerstwa z prośbą o stawienie się dziś w celu udzielenia niezbędnych wyjaśnień. Rayleigh została już przesłuchana, żona Bryanta również, ale w całej tej historii wciąż było pełno niewiadomych.

Nie miał ochoty spotykać się z Shackleboltem i Robardsem, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jako główny świadek, nie miał innego wyjścia.

Kącik ust powędrował mu do góry, gdy Severus pomyślał o liście z Ministerstwa. Musiało im na nim naprawdę zależeć, skoro zamiast na oficjalne przesłuchanie u Aurorów, dostał zaproszenie na rozmowę w gabinecie Ministra.

_No chyba, że Shacklebolt boi się, że przeklniesz Robardsa na miejscu i woli zająć się tym osobiście._

Co też znaczyło, że musiało im na nim zależeć.

Jemu też zależało. Postanowił dopilnować, żeby Rayleigh zgniła w Azkabanie.

-

Gdy wysiadł z windy w Atrium, w ciągu kilku sekund zaległa cisza i głowy wszystkich obróciły się w jego kierunku. Mógł się tego spodziewać po długim artykule w Proroku, w którym jakiś dureń znów zrobił z niego bohatera.

_Idioci._

Jednak chwilę później rozległy się pierwsze szepty, przybrały na sile i chwilę później gwar wybuchł ze zdwojoną siłą. I wyraźnie mógł rozpoznać swoje nazwisko.

Severus zwęził gniewnie oczy, posłał im ponure spojrzenie, owinął się ciaśniej połami szaty i ignorując zupełnie przeszedł przez Atrium i zatrzymał się przed niewielkim biurkiem, za którym siedział Ochroniarz. Na jego widok znudzona mina w mgnieniu oka znikła z twarzy starszego czarodzieja i zastąpiła ją mieszanina zaintrygowania i obawy.

\- P-pan Snape! – wykrztusił, podrywając się na równe nogi.

Severus skinął powoli głową i zamarł czekając na obowiązkowe obszukanie czujnikiem wykrywającym uroki i nielegalne magiczne czy niebezpieczne przedmioty, ale strażnik nadal gapił się na niego jak oniemiały.

\- Ruszysz się, czy mam ci pomóc? – fuknął Severus.

\- A już, oczywiście, oczywiście!!!

Czarodziej złapał nerwowo długi, złoty pręt, machnął nim Severusowi przed oczami, jakby opędzał się od much i czym prędzej odłożył go na bok, po czym odruchowo wyciągnął dłoń po różdżkę.

Severus uniósł do góry jedną brew i spojrzał na niego z góry.

\- Nie sądzę.

\- A-ale... Każdy oddaje różdżkę...

\- Więc idź sobie z nim porozmawiać. Ja nazywam się Snape.

Starszy mężczyzna wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, jakby nie zrozumiał, ale po chwili rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

\- Proszę...! Nie mogę pana wpuścić z różdżką.

Severus, który już dał krok do przodu, zatrzymał się i obrócił wolno do niego.

\- Doskonale. Więc będziesz mógł wyjaśnić Ministrowi, czemu nie mogłem odpowiedzieć na jego zaproszenie – powiedział, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Strażnik przybrał płaczliwy wyraz twarzy i już otworzył usta, gdy z boku nieoczekiwanie wyłonił się Gawain Robards.

\- Eryku, dziękuję ci bardzo – rzucił z uśmiechem do strażnika i natychmiast spoważniał, gdy spojrzał na Severusa. - Zajmę się panem Snapem osobiście.

Severus oddał mu ironiczne spojrzenie, które zdawało się mówić „Chciałbyś".

\- Więc prowadź, Robards – uczynił gest dający mu pierwszeństwo.

Obaj ruszyli ku bramkom, za którym znajdowały się windy i Gawain skrzywił się kwaśno.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że zgodnie z prawem nikt poza pracownikami nie może wejść do Ministerstwa z różdżką.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że nie mam zwyczaju chodzić bezbronny.

\- Wiem i dlatego tu przyszedłem. Coś mi mówiło, że nie oddasz jej dobrowolnie, nawet jakby Eryk ci kazał.

\- Tylko Czarny Pan mógł KAZAĆ mi oddać różdżkę.

Gawain, który doszedł właśnie do bramki, zatrzymał się raptownie i aż poczerwieniał ze wściekłości.

\- Posłuchaj, Snape – rzucił ostrzegawczym tonem. - Przyzwoliłem na traktowanie cię z pewnymi przywilejami, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę zmienić zdania.

Severus wygiął usta w pogardliwym uśmieszku.

\- Nie radzę ci próbować. I nie zachowuj się, jakby to była wielka łaska, którą mi wyświadczasz.

\- Sądzisz, że ci się to należy?

\- A ty nie?

Gawain zacisnął dłoń dookoła różdżki, żeby się opanować.

\- Szkoda, że muszę ci przypominać, że uratowałem ci życie, Snape.

Dotychczas spokojną twarz Severusa przeszył bolesny grymas i oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Niezwykle interesujący punkt widzenia – wycedził niskim, pełnym groźby głosem. - Moim zdaniem jedyne, co ci zawdzięczam, to tydzień w Azkabanie, gdzie o mały włos nie zostałem ucałowany przez dementorów.

\- Nie mi! Nie ponoszę odpowiedzialności za...

\- Ależ oczywiście, że ponosisz! – przerwał mu bezpardonowo. - Nie dopilnowałeś jednego z TWOICH Aurorów i dzięki temu zmarły setki ludzi. A ja trafiłem do więzienia. Jakbyś bardziej ich pilnował, może w ogólnie nie byłoby tego koszmaru.

Z chwili na chwilę Gawain miał coraz większą ochotę go przekląć!  _Cholerny, pieprzony dupek! Nie dość, że mówi o „Czarnym Panu", to jeszcze teraz mówi mi, że nie nadaję się na to stanowisko?!_

\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o przewodzeniu innym? – wybuchnął. - Myślisz, że tak łatwo jest kontrolować wszystko i wszystkich? Zawsze działałeś sam, więc nie będziesz mi teraz prawił morałów!

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że coś o tym wiem. Po prostu robię to, co potrafię. Może nadszedł czas, żebyś ty też to zrobił.

Chwilę obaj patrzyli sobie z bliska w oczy oddychając ciężko, żaden z nich zdecydowany nie ustąpić drugiemu i napięcie między nimi można było wyczuć palcami, gdy nagle zza pleców Gawaina doszedł ich kobiecy głos.

\- Przepraszam, czy pano...

Gawain obrócił się gwałtownie i młoda czarownica dostrzegła Severusa i aż się zachłysnęła.

\- Rusz się, Robards – warknął Severus. – Nie będę tu stał i czekał, aż zmądrzejesz.

Gawain posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Masz szczęście, Snape, że to Minister cię wzywa. Gdyby nie to, nie pozwoliłbym ci przejść nawet dziesięciu stóp w Atrium.

\- Minister zaprosił mnie na spotkanie, a nie wezwał. Gdyby nie to, nie zjawiłbym się tu nawet na chwilę.

Młoda kobieta odeszła pospiesznie kawałek dalej, więc zgrzytnąwszy zębami, Gawain przeszedł przez bramkę i nie przytrzymał jej dla Severusa. Ten zablokował ją zaklęciem, żeby się nie zatrzasnęła i zdjął je dopiero, gdy był po drugiej stronie.

Nie odzywając się już do siebie wjechali na Poziom Pierwszy i poszli do gabinetu Ministra.

Gdy panna Brown wpuściła ich, Kingsley siedział za olbrzymim biurkiem i podpisywał gruby plik pergaminów. Na ich widok uśmiechnął się i gestem wskazał im kilka krzeseł.

\- Gawain, Snape, dzień dobry! Wejdźcie i siadajcie, proszę!

Severus wybrał sobie krzesło jak najdalej od Aurora, odchylił się nonszalancko do tyłu i oparł różdżkę w poprzek uda, po czym spojrzał za okno. Wpadało przez nie blade światło, jakby na niebie było dużo chmur i promienie słońca nie mogły się przedostać przez ich warstwę.

Kingsley szybko skończył składać podpisy, odłożył pergaminy na bok i przywołał długie na sześć stóp zeznanie Alex Rayleigh.

\- Proponuję zaczekać jeszcze trochę, może zjawi się Hermiona Granger.

Severus nie zareagował w żaden sposób, tylko nadal wpatrywał się w okno. Oczywiście spodziewał się, że na takie nieformalne przesłuchanie ściągną ich oboje.

Gawain zerknął na zegarek – do jedenastej zostały jeszcze trzy minuty.

\- Wiesz, czy panna Granger potwierdziła swoją obecność? – spytał Kingsleya.

\- Nie odpowiedziała na sowę – potrząsnął ten głową i spojrzał pytająco na Severusa. – Snape? Mówiła ci coś? Że nie może przyjść, czy że się spóźni?

Severus obrócił się powoli do nich.

\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego panna Granger miałaby mi cokolwiek mówić – powiedział lodowatym tonem.

\- Myślałem, że... – zaczął Kingsley i postanowił nie kończyć zdania.

\- To źle myślałeś.

Gawain potrząsnął głową, a Kingsley westchnął i kiwnął głową.

\- No cóż, najwyraźniej źle myślałem – skwitował. – Ale w sumie to nawet dobrze, że nie ma nikogo postronnego... Jak wiesz, za wynalezienie antidotum Ministerstwo oferowało nagrodę – pochylił się, żeby stuknąć różdżką w dolną szufladę, zamykaną specjalnym zaklęciem.

Severus wyprostował się raptownie i powstrzymał go ruchem ręki. Nie zamierzał na to pozwolić!

\- Nie robiłem nic dla nagrody, wiesz o tym dobrze, Shacklebolt!

Kingsley mimo to wyjął na biurko dużą, ciężką sakiewkę. Czy raczej worek. Dziesięć tysięcy galeonów zagrzechotało głośno.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Gdyby ci ktoś kazał coś zrobić, przekląłbyś go zanim zdążyłby skończyć zdanie – uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Myślałem o czymś innym.

Severus posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, więc Murzyn dokończył.

\- Po prostu sądzę, że nie będziesz próbował szukać pracy, lub odpowiadać na przeróżne idiotyczne propozycje, które bez wątpienia niedługo zaczniesz dostawać. W ten sposób miałbyś zapewnione pieniądze i nie musiał już nic robić.

Severus parsknął pogardliwie na myśl o propozycjach pracy. Istotnie, wczoraj jakiś natchniony idiota błagał go o podpisanie jego biografii i oferował 10% zysku ze sprzedaży, zaś przed wyjściem przyleciała sowa z listem od Terazjusza White'a, właściciela apteki na Pokątnej, z propozycją pracy jako starszego sprzedawcy.

Ale choć w pewien sposób doceniał propozycję Shacklebolta, nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby „już nic nie robić". Miał wystarczająco dużo złota, żeby wieść wygodne życie i móc nadal warzyć rozmaite rzadkie eliksiry i maści. Wszak teraz było o jednego angielskiego producenta eliksirów mniej i nie zanosiło się, żeby Powell dostał w najbliższym czasie piątą Kroplę.  _Nawet jeśli kolejną inspekcję będzie prowadził ktoś mniej uparty niż Hermiona Granger._

_Niech przeznaczy to na jakiś sensowny cel. Choćby żeby lepiej wyszkolić Aurorów-idiotów. Może w ten sposób zwiększą się szanse na to, że uda im się rozwiązać jakąkolwiek sprawę._

\- Nie – rzucił krótko i dodał ironicznie. – Ja tego nie potrzebuję.

Kingsley zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony. Co ma znaczyć, że ON tego nie potrzebuje...? Jest ktoś, kto...? Ależ oczywiście! Przecież uwarzyli to antidotum z Hermioną!

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i z lekkim niedowierzaniem. A już myślał, że Snape skorzysta z jego propozycji!  _Jak widzisz, ten facet wcale nie jest takim wrednym sukinsynem, za jakiego wszyscy go uważają._

_I... może jednak się nie myliłeś??? Hmmm...._

\- Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - To bardzo... szlachetne z twojej strony

\- Nazwij to troską o innych – stwierdził sarkastycznie, w jego przekonaniu, Severus.

\- Mimo wszystko... Jestem pewny, że niektórzy będą cię za to uwielbiać.

Severus nagle poczuł, że chyba się nie rozumieją.

\- O czym ty gadasz, Shacklebolt? – warknął.

Kingsley wkładał pieniądze z powrotem do szuflady, więc nie odpowiedział, za to odezwał się Gawain, coraz bardziej poirytowany ich idiotycznymi pogaduszkami.

– Czy możemy przejść do rzeczy? Spieszy mi się.

Severus również zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

\- Pierwszy raz się z tobą zgodzę, Robards. Choć nigdy nie sądziłem, że to nastąpi. Zaczynajmy już.

Przez kolejne dwie godziny odpowiadał na istną powódź pytań i zaczął nabierać coraz większej ochoty, żeby rzucić na nich Silencio. Ale postanowił osobiście zadbać o to, żeby Rayleigh musiała zaprzyjaźnić się z dementorami.

Gdy wreszcie nieformalne przesłuchanie się skończyło i Severus wyszedł, Gawain otarł końcówkę pióra i zakręcił kałamarz.

\- Cholerny stary dupek – mruknął pod nosem.

\- Nie taki stary i nie taki cholerny – zaoponował Kingsley. – Co ty od niego chcesz?

Gawain zaklęciem wyczyścił powalane atramentem palce i rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle.

\- W Atrium zachowywał się jak kretyn. Wiesz, że zaszantażował Eryka, że jak go nie puści bez różdżki, to będzie musiał się przed tobą tłumaczyć?

Kingsley domyślał się, że Snape nie będzie chciał oddać różdżki i to rozumiał. Dlatego zdecydował, że dla Snape'a uczyni wyjątek.

Wiedział doskonale, że choć resztka Śmierciożerców siedziała w Azkabanie, w czarodziejskim świecie wciąż było pełno ludzi, którzy go nienawidzili. Przede wszystkim rodzin skazanych, ale i tych, których nie przekonał jego proces i uważali, że powinien zapłacić za lata służby u Voldemorta. Poza tym niektórym ludziom po prostu nie można było kazać oddać różdżki. Severus Snape bez różdżki? Taka opcja po prostu nie istniała.

Gawain też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i przecież się z nim zgodził. Więc skoro teraz nazwał go kretynem, musiało być coś jeszcze...

\- Tylko tyle? – spytał, czym zarobił dość krytyczne spojrzenie swojego podwładnego .

\- Nie. Powiedział, że to mi zawdzięcza tydzień w Azkabanie! I dał mi do zrozumienia, że powinienem zmienić zawód, bo nie potrafię upilnować moich ludzi! – warknął Gawain.

Kingsley tylko skinął głową.

\- W pewien sposób... ma rację. To Auror wpakował go do Azkabanu i nielegalnie skazał na Pocałunek Dementora. Miał szczęście, że Hermiona i Harry zrobili wszystko, by go stamtąd wyciągnąć.

Gawain zmierzył Kingsleya poważnym spojrzeniem. Oczywiście Kingsley był Ministrem Magii, ale z racji tego, że jeszcze kilka lat temu był Aurorem i znali się obaj bardzo dobrze, był również przyjacielem, więc mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

\- No właśnie... skoro o Harry'm mowa... Nie wiem, co z nim zrobić – przyznał z wahaniem i widząc pytające spojrzenie Kingsleya, dodał. – Gdy ściągnął mnie do Ministerstwa i powiedział, że przeszukał nielegalnie Archiwum, że wysłał pannę Granger do Azkabanu jako Aurora i odroczył wykonanie wyroku, powiedziałem mu, że kiedy cała sprawa się skończy, zajmiemy się problemem jego niesubordynacji.

\- I?

\- Nie mogę! – westchnął Gawain. – Nie po tym, co przeszedł. Nie jestem w stanie zwołać postępowania dyscyplinarnego i... – urwał i pokręcił głową.

\- Więc tego nie rób. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, dziś nadal umieraliby ludzie, a on i Ginny byliby już dawno martwi. I pewnie przyznalibyśmy nagrodę Rayleigh.

Gawain westchnął znów. Niby to była prawda, ale z drugiej strony przecież były jakieś zasady, prawa! Których każdy musiał przestrzegać! Jak miał stać na ich straży, skoro jego własny Auror je łamał?!

\- Nie wiem, jak mam go powstrzymać przed zrobieniem za jakiś czas czegoś podobnego? Może przez rok, dwa, będzie się pilnował, ale kiedy tylko znów pojawi się jakieś poważne zagrożenie, będzie narażony ktoś mu bliski, nie zawaha się przed niczym, byle mu pomóc!

Kingsley potarł nasadę nosa. Też o tym myślał. I był pewien, że przy najbliższej okazji Harry zrobi dokładnie to samo.

\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. I sądzę, że mam rozwiązanie – stwierdził poważnie.

Gawain spojrzał na niego uważnie i w napięciu. W nagle zapadłej ciszy można było usłyszeć latającą muchę.

\- Harry nie nadaje się na Aurora – powiedział Kingsley i Gawain wciągnął powietrze, żeby zaprotestować, więc przystopował go unosząc rękę. – Ty to wiesz, ja to wiem i myślę, że Harry też. Dobrze się czuje w kryzysowych sytuacjach, potrafi podejmować szybkie i trafne decyzje i potrzebuje wolnej ręki. I właśnie coś takiego chciałbym mu zaproponować.

Gawain zamarł w niedowierzaniu.

\- Zgadzasz się ze Snape'm, że nie daję sobie rady i chcesz mnie wyrzucić?

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie! - zaśmiał się głębokim basem Kingsley. - Chciałbym stworzyć niewielką i całkowicie tajną organizację dla ludzi takich jak Harry. Podlegałby oczywiście pod ciebie, ale miałby o wiele szersze uprawnienia niż zwykli Aurorzy. A ponieważ nikt by o nim nie wiedział, byłoby mu o wiele łatwiej działać. Tak działają mugole. Tylko musiałbyś wymyślić mu jakąś odpowiednią przykrywkę.

Gawain namyślał się chwilę, totalnie zaskoczony. Pomysł był... całkiem interesujący. Sam uważał, że Aurorzy za bardzo rzucają się w oczy i czasami niweczy to całe śledztwo.

\- Taki rodzaj... szpiega? Coś jak... Snape?

Kingsley kiwnął głową.

\- Harry i Snape są do siebie bardzo podobni w niektórych aspektach. Obaj potrafią się poświęcić dla dobra innych, mają ten sam talent do odkrywania różnych tajemnic i rozwikływania zagadek, tę samą niechęć do ograniczeń, biurokracji i tę samą potrzebę wolnej ręki w działaniu. Mają ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż myślą.

\- Powiedz mu to, a cię przeklnie.

\- O którym z nich mówisz?

Gawain wzruszył ramionami.

\- O obu.

Kingsley pokiwał głową.  _Dokładnie._

\- Nie wiesz nawet, jak byłbym szczęśliwy, gdyby Snape zgodził się na taką pracę!

Gawain zamarł, porażony tym pomysłem. Już sam nie wiedział, co było bardziej nieprawdopodobne – czy że mógłby być szefem Snape'a, czy to, że Snape i Harry mieliby pracować razem. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że ten drugi pomysł jest jeszcze bardziej absurdalny.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Harry i Snape mogli ze sobą współpracować, nawet pięć minut!

.

Instytut Chorób Zakaźnych i Tropikalnych / Dom handlowy / Klinika Św. Munga

Koło południa

\- Dziś po południu dostanie pan formularz – rzucił znużonym głosem do słuchawki profesor Neumann i uniósł oczy do góry. – Tak. Oczywiście. Zrozumiałem. Do widzenia.

Rozłączył się, odepchnął telefon i odetchnął głęboko. Ten facet od kombinezonów ochronnych do pracy w Gorącej Strefie zaczynał już mu działać na nerwy. Zaledwie wczoraj odebrali wyniki testów wytrzymałościowych materiału, który WRESZCIE spełniał normy, niektórzy pracownicy nie wrócili jeszcze z urlopów, ich nowy program badawczy polegający na modyfikacji pochodnej polialliloaminy wkraczał właśnie w najważniejszą fazę, a jego zdaniem mieli rzucić wszystko i złożyć zamówienia!

\- Beth, jeśli jeszcze nie wypełniłaś formularza na kombinezony, to lepiej się pospiesz – mruknął niechętnie do swojej asystentki.

Doktor Roberts jeszcze chwilę patrzyła, zamyślona, na rząd płytek z próbkami wirusa grypy typu A i dopiero po kilku sekundach drgnęła, podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się odruchowo.

\- Przepraszam, panie profesorze. O coś pan pytał?

Neumann odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem, spojrzał na zegarek i humor poprawił mu się natychmiast.

\- Mówiłem, że trzeba wypełnić formularz, moja droga. Ale mamy na to jeszcze kilka godzin. Co powiesz na lunch?

Tak jak większość pracowników Instytutu, oboje jadali posiłki w stołówce dla personelu. Jedzenie było naprawdę dobre, zawsze świeże i był duży wybór dań. Na dziś w menu były kotlety jagnięce i maślane purée, ulubione danie Neumanna i już na samą myśl ślinka ciekła mu do ust.

Doktor Roberts przybrała zakłopotaną minę.

\- No więc... dziś, wyjątkowo, muszę wyjść na miasto – odparła niepewnie. – Proszę się mną nie przejmować. Wyskoczę i szybko wrócę!

Neumannowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Pospiesznie wstał, zapiął ostatni zatrzask fartucha i wsunąwszy do górnej kieszonki kartę, kiwnął ręką swojej asystentce i podszedł do drzwi.

\- Smacznego! – rzucił na odchodnym.

Beth skinęła głową i jeszcze chwilę patrzyła na okrągłe okienko w drzwiach. Neumann czasami zapominał różnych drobiazgów i po nie wracał. Odczekała więc jeszcze pół minuty, a potem szybko zrzuciła fartuch, złapała torebkę i bez mała pobiegła do windy, która zjeżdżała aż do podziemnego parkingu.

Miała na dziś inne plany.

Gdy we wtorek obudziła się, kartka z przedziwną notatką nadal tkwiła w kieszeni. Wbrew jej staraniom w dalszym ciągu nic z niej nie rozumiała, ale zdążyła odzyskać na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, że udało się jej zacząć myśleć.

Po pierwsze napisała ją sama. Po drugie musiała to zrobić w poniedziałek, bo tego dnia założyła nowy, świeżo wyprany fartuch, a sądząc po stanie kartki, nie mogła zostać wyprana.

Gdyby jeszcze zaglądała do kieliszka, mogłaby podejrzewać, że po prostu musiała przesadzić tego dnia, ale Beth nie przepadała za alkoholem i kiedy już piła, przy wyjątkowych okazjach, ograniczała się do malutkiego kieliszka szampana lub odrobiny słodkiego likieru.

Więc nie mogła wyjaśnić notatki lekkim rauszem.

_Żeby coś takiego napisać, musiałabyś być na bardzo wielkim rauszu! Po którym miałabyś tygodniowego kaca!_

Wczoraj więc postanowiła sprawdzić, co mogło się za tym kryć. Choć skoro PONOĆ dotyczyło to MAGII i CZARÓW, nie miała większych nadziei na odkrycie czegoś specjalnego. Chciała się po prostu upewnić, że nie zwariowała.

W południe poszperała w internecie, ale nie znalazła żadnej kliniki w Anglii, która nazywałaby się „Św. Mungo". Owszem, o samym świętym znalazła dużo, ale to nic nie wyjaśniało.

Harrych Potterów było całkiem sporo. Przede wszystkim w książce telefonicznej, lecz poza tym znalazła producenta zdrowej żywności, jakiegoś młodzika, który postanowił przebiec całą Amerykę i wielbiciela Dänikena, który publikował zdjęcia ze Strefy 51. Jeśli chodzi o oliwę, marki Anders nie znalazła, ani w oliwkach do ciała, ani takich do kuchni.

Zaczęła więc szukać czegoś o Kingsleyu Shacklebolcie i ku swemu zdumieniu znalazła sporo jego zdjęć z czasów, kiedy był sekretarzem Tony'ego Blaira. Kiedy zobaczyła pierwsze z nich, przedstawiające Premiera i rosłego czarnoskórego mężczyznę za nim, ubranego w elegancki garnitur i z dużym, złotym kolczykiem w uchu, poczuła coś dziwnego. Nie umiała nawet powiedzieć co. COŚ.

Ale to zaskakujące uczucie trwało tylko sekundę i znikło, pozostawiając męczące wrażenia déjà-vu, i im bardziej próbowała je odnaleźć, im bardziej się skupiała, tym bardziej wyślizgiwało się jej z rąk.

Zupełnie jak gdy czasem budziła się i wiedziała, że COŚ się jej śniło, słyszała bez mała jeszcze echo myśli, ale w żaden sposób nie umiała sprecyzować choćby najmniejszego szczegółu.

Tym razem była pewna jednej rzeczy – nawet jeśli kiedyś widziała go w telewizji czy gazecie, to dziwne odczucie dotyczyło czegoś zupełnie innego.

Z tego wszystkiego pozostawał jej tylko dom handlowy, który istotnie istniał, tak więc dziś postanowiła pójść i sprawdzić, co tam się znajduje.

Szybko wyjechała na miasto swoim małym Smartem i lawirując między wlokącymi się samochodami i raz po raz zagryzając zęby i bębniąc palcami po kierownicy, gdy stała na światłach, czy wlokła się w korku, dojechała wreszcie na Borough Road. Ominęła wypożyczalnię samochodów, duży sklep z artykułami elektrycznymi, aptekę i lodziarnię, przed którą stała długa kolejka i zatrzymała się wjeżdżając odrobinę na chodnik tuż przed dużym, starym domem z czerwonej cegły, na którym widniał napis „Purge & Dowse Ltd".

Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest zamknięty. Cegła popękała i kawałki poodpadały w wielu miejscach, zostawiając po sobie nierównomierne, nieforemne dziury.  _Jakby miał ospę_. Od brudnych, ciemnych okien wystawowych odbijało się słońce i Beth w żaden sposób nie mogła dostrzec, co było za nimi, zaś na drzwiach wisiała jakaś kartka...

Beth westchnęła ciężko. Wyglądało na to, że nawet to jedno jedyne miejsce, które mogła w jakiś sposób usytuować, w niczym jej nie pomoże.

_Skąd w ogóle to ci przyszło do głowy? Przecież nie planowałaś tu iść na zakupy?!_

Zerknęła jeszcze raz na ciemne, niemal odstraszające okna i znów na drzwi. I na kartkę na nich.

_Skoro już tu jesteś, to sprawdź to do końca._

Błogosławiąc rozmiary samochodu, Beth wcisnęła się między dwa słupki na chodniku przy śmietniku kawałek dalej i podeszła do przeszklonych drzwi wejściowych. Szyba na dole była pęknięta, ale nadal się trzymała. Kartka też, choć pewnie już niedługo.

Beth zmrużyła oczy i odczytała półgłosem koślawy napis.

\- Zamknięte... z powodu remontu.

Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę stan budynku, remont zdecydowanie się należał, i to taki porządny.

Słońce zaszło na chwilę i przez szybę, w głębi, Beth dostrzegła puste pomieszczenie, wyraźnie zasypane odpadającym z sufitu tynkiem, zdjętymi z zawiasów drzwiami i pokrytą grubą warstwą kurzu wystawą, na której stał goły manekin kobiety. Z czymś dziwnym na głowie.

Beth zbliżyła się do niego i dopiero po paru krokach zrozumiała, co było w tym dziwnego. To była peruka, ale tak zakurzona i zasypana warstwą łuszczącej się farby, że ledwo można było ją dostrzec.

\- Idiotyzm – mruknęła do siebie. – Wygląda jak ptasie gniazdo.

Kilka stóp dalej stał identyczny manekin, z peruką imitującą długie blond włosy. Beth uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i podeszła do niego. Pewnie z powodu zestawienia nagości i peruki wyglądał jeszcze bardziej absurdalnie.

\- Jezus, Maria. I piórko w tyłek – podsumowała.

I nagle manekin poruszył się, kosmyk blond włosów zsunął mu się z piersi i ... KIWNĄŁ głową?!...

Beth zamarła i wytrzeszczyła oczy.  _Niemożliwe. Może to trzęsienie ziemi...? Co się..._

Rozejrzała się w popłochu dookoła, ale nic się nie ruszało?! Ziemia pod stopami ani drgnęła... ludzie dookoła nie zaczęli krzyczeć i uciekać... nie poleciały na nią popękane cegły...?!

Spojrzała odruchowo na sufit za brudnym oknem, ale nic się z niego nie sypało. Ale był... jakiś dziwny... inny...

Beth przełknęła z trudem ślinę i spróbowała zrozumieć, co widzi. Wszystko stało się jakieś... czystsze? Jakby... falowało???

Nie wiedząc co robi, odruchowo sięgnęła ręką przed siebie, dłoń przeszła jej przez szybę i nie poczuła bólu, tylko jakiś dziwny chłód...

W odruchu paniki chciała wyszarpnąć ją stamtąd, ale równocześnie nastawiona była na oparcie się, więc zachwiała się, spróbowała się czegoś przytrzymać i poleciała prosto do przodu, W SZYBĘ!

Runęła na podłogę, ręce i kolana przeszył ostry ból i równocześnie otoczył ją gwar, jakiś dziwny zapach i wszędzie zaroiło się od ludzi. I zanim jeszcze zdążyła się podnieść, coś szarpnęło nią i podjechała po śliskiej, zimnej posadzce dobre kilka stóp.

Zaskoczona Beth podniosła głowę i zamarła w szoku.

Leżała na kamiennej podłodze w jakiejś niewielkiej sali, w której siedziało lub stało pełno... ludzi?

Tuż koło niej stał fotel, ale od połowy oparcia przechodził w sylwetkę kobiety, która rzuciła jej dziwne spojrzenie, potrząsnęła głową i obróciła ją i w tym momencie cztery nogi fotela poruszyły się chaotycznie na boki. Obok stał mężczyzna trzymający jakiś sznurek, na którego końcu unosiła się w powietrzu dziewczynka. Nagle z boku podszedł... coś... jakby człowiek na trzech nogach, pomalowany na zielono, ciągnąc za sobą jakąś gałąź... a nogi krzesła stojącego pod ścianą ugięły się nagle, wyprostowały, krzesło podskoczyło, wykonało piruet w powietrzu i opadło dokładnie na to samo miejsce.

\- Mary, mówiłem ci, żebyś się nie bawiła – rzucił jakiś mężczyzna ubrany w... worek? sukienkę? i zabrał siedzącej obok dziewczynie jakiś patyk.

\- Pospieszcie się, ona za chwilę odleci – mruknął mężczyzna z dziewczynką na sznurku.

Do kobiety po prawej podszedł ktoś ubrany w zielono-żółtą sukienkę, ta odkryła koszyk, w którym Beth dostrzegła trójkę maleńkich, bez mała mikroskopijnych dzieci. Mężczyzna oblał je jakimś płynem i nagle dzieci zaczęły rosnąć, wyskoczyły z koszyka, rosły coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż stały się trójką dorosłych ludzi.

\- Eliksiru powodującego kurczenie się nie stosuje się na ludziach! – warknął mężczyzna.

Gdzieś z góry dobiegł wesoły śmiech i Beth odruchowo podniosła wzrok i dostrzegła... telewiz... nie, portret, zwykły portret kobiety, która właśnie chichotała w najlepsze, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią, a potem nagle obróciła się i odeszła.

Pod sufitem przefrunęły dwie świetliste kule i postukując dźwięcznie znikły gdzieś dalej.

To wszystko płynęło jej przed wytrzeszczonymi oczami, ale w głowie czuła zupełną pustkę, zupełnie jakby jej mózg wyłączył się i przestała myśleć. Słyszała, widziała, czuła... ale nic z tego do niej tak naprawdę nie docierało.

Dopiero gdy poczuła, że zaczyna się dusić, zorientowała się, że przestała oddychać i nie wiedziała nawet, czy nabrać, czy wypuścić powietrze.

Odetchnęła gwałtownie, zamknęła usta, które otworzyła nie wiedzieć kiedy i zamrugała piekącymi oczami i w tym momencie podeszła do niej kobieta w zielono-żółtej sukience, machnęła patykiem i Beth poderwało do góry i coś przytrzymało przy ścianie.

\- W czymś pomóc, kochanie?

Beth spojrzała na nią, czując narastający szum w głowie i poruszyła ustami, lecz nie wyszedł z nich ani jeden dźwięk.

\- Źle się pani czuje? Upadek z miotły, nieudana aportacja, urok, czy to może efekt odbitego zaklęcia? – spytała kobieta. – Gdzie ma pani różdżkę?

_Różdżkę...? RÓŻDŻKĘ? Przecież..._

Przedziwna notatka nagle pojawiła się jej przed oczami i Beth aż zachłysnęła się zrozumieniem. I   implikacjami.

_„Magia i czarodzieje istnieją"... Dobry Boże, więc to PRAWDA???_

Szum w głowie urósł do oszałamiającego ryku, od którego wszystko zakręciło się dookoła, jakby porwała ją trąba powietrzna i Beth poczuła, że za sekundę COŚ się stanie. MUSI się coś stać!

Wybuchnie...

Albo będzie krzyczeć...

albo oszaleje... zwariuje...

Albo....

!!!!!!!!!!!

Coś w niej pękło, złapała się za głowę i z piersi wydarł się jej zdławiony jęk... i nagle wszystko pociemniało i zapadła nagła cisza i czerń.

.

Młoda stażystka z Wypadków Przedmiotowych pochyliła się nad leżącą kobietą i przesunęła nad nią różdżką.

\- To tylko omdlenie – powiedziała głośno do Uzdrowicielki na recepcji.

Maggy skierowała na IV piętro jakiegoś starszawego czarodzieja, który powtarzał w kółko trzy te sama słowa i zerknęła na nią.

\- Sprawdź czy to czarownica, czy mugolka. Wpadła tu przez wystawę, może te kretynki znów coś źle zrozumiały?

Dziewczyna szybko przypomniała sobie zaklęcie ujawniające magię, szepnęła Ostendus Magicae i dotknęła różdżką szyi nieprzytomnej kobiety.

\- Albo ktoś ją pozbawił magii, albo mugolka – oznajmiła po chwili, gdy różdżka nie zawibrowała ani odrobinę, choć sprawdzała w kilku innych miejscach.

Maggy westchnęła głośno i dała znać kolejnemu pacjentowi, który miał płetwy zamiast dłoni, żeby poczekał chwilę.

\- Oszołom ją i wezwij jakiegoś Amnezjatora – poradziła i dodała do Alette, która akurat wracała do magazynu leków. – Wyobrażasz sobie, Al? To już trzeci mugol w tym roku. Dobrze, że zaklęcie wciągające zadziałało. Ktoś mógłby zdecydować wreszcie, żeby zdjąć te idiotki z wystawy!

Al oparła o biurko plik pergaminów i odgarnęła do tyłu długie, czarne włosy.

\- Póki co, podjęli decyzję, żeby je rozebrać – mruknęła, zerknęła na nieprzytomną mugolkę, którą stażystka lewitowała właśnie na przywołane nosze i kobieta wydała się jej dziwnie znajoma. – Poczekaj! – zawołała pospiesznie do stażystki.

Podeszła do niej, przyjrzała się jej dokładnie i nagle sobie przypomniała.

\- Przecież to doktor Roberts!

Maggy wychyliła się zza postawnego czarodzieja z przyrośniętym do głowy dużym kapeluszem i też poznała kobietę. W sumie nawet dziwne, że nie skojarzyła jej wcześniej, przecież w niedzielę trochę czasu się tu kręciła.

\- Merlinie! Może coś się stało?!

\- U nas?! – serce Al zabiło gwałtownie na samo wspomnienie koszmaru. Który na dobrą sprawę skończył się dopiero wczoraj, gdy wypisali z Kliniki ostatniego uzdrowionego pacjenta.

\- Może znów u nich? Może ona przyszła po pomoc? PROSZĘ POCZEKAĆ! – warknęła Maggy do czarodzieja i wyszedłszy zza biurka, stanęła koło Al.

\- Nic nie słyszałam...

\- Może Mathias coś wie. Przeniesiemy ją do jakiejś sali obok, a ty sprowadź Mathiasa, dobrze? Jak stąd odejdę, ci wszyscy gamonie rozlezą się po całej Klinice – dodała szeptem Maggy.

Młody chłopak ze słoniowatymi uszami zawachlował nimi tak mocno, że siedząca obok starsza pani bez mała spadła z krzesła.

\- Słyszałem!!! Jestem słoniem, nie gamoniem!

To wywołało falę oburzenia dookoła, więc Maggy czym prędzej wróciła za biurko i zajęła się Kapelusznikiem, stażystka wylewitowała nosze do korytarza, a Al poszła na III Piętro po Mathiasa.

Kilka minut później zaniepokojony Uzdrowiciel bez mała wbiegł do małej salki i wszedł za parawan po lewej stronie.

Doktor Roberts leżała na pierwszym z brzegu łóżku, przykryta cienkim kocem. Ciut powyżej skroni pojawił się już niewielki guz, ale poza tym wyglądała zupełnie normalnie. Jakby spała.

_Chyba się nie zatruła?! Nie wygląda, jakby..._

Na wszelki wypadek rzucił zaklęcia sondujące, ale na całe szczęście nie doszukał się w jej ciele ani śladu trucizny. Te przeklęte wibracje i pieczenie w ręku rozpoznałby nawet przez sen!

\- Renervate – mruknął, żeby ją obudzić.

Kobieta westchnęła głęboko, poruszyła się i bardzo powoli otworzyła oczy.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział łagodnie Mathias. – Jak się pani czuje?

Beth potrzebowała krótkiej chwili na dojście do siebie, zanim dostrzegła siedzącego koło niej mężczyznę, ubranego na zielono-żółto. Tak jak... Spojrzała na plakietkę na ubraniu, na której było napisane „Uzdrowiciel Mathias Wolf".

Nagle wszystko, co przed chwilą zobaczyła, wróciło i aż usiadła z wrażenia.

\- Prof...gdz-cco...dzina? – wyrwało się jej, bo dziesiątki myśli przemknęły jej przez głowę.

Boże, gdzie ona była?! I która była godzina? Profesor Neumann będzie się niepokoił?!

Mathias uśmiechnął się lekko i poklepał lekko jej zaciśnięte kurczowo pięści.

\- Proszę się uspokoić, pani doktor. Jak się pani czuje?

Beth zamarła.  _Pani doktor...?_

\- Wszystko u was w porządku? – kontynuował Mathias. – Mam nadzieję, że nie ma żadnych nowych przypadków zatruć i przyszła pani tylko po to, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy daliśmy sobie radę?

Beth nie odpowiedziała, nie była w stanie.

\- Udało się nam... prawie wszystkich wyleczyć. Ale jesteśmy wam bardzo wdzięczni za chęć pomocy. Może pani przekazać to profesorowi Neumannowi ode mnie.

Tysiące myśli przemknęły Beth przez głowę i nie była w stanie za nimi nadążyć, czy ich zrozumieć. W zasadzie docierało do niej tylko to, że mężczyzna wydawał się ją znać... wyglądało na to, że ONI oboje powinni się znać! I czuła, że lepiej w żaden sposób nie okazać, że nie wie, co się dzieje.

\- Ja... – westchnęła słabo. – Przepraszam... źle się czuję. Trochę mi... słabo.

Mathias przesunął jeszcze raz różdżką nad nią, ale nie odkrył nic dziwnego.

\- Proszę chwilę poczekać – mruknął i wyszedł na korytarz.

Beth gwałtowniej zabiło serce. Niech on nie odchodzi...! Ten mężczyzna był jedyną osobą, która ją znała i którą najwyraźniej ona powinna znać. Jej jedynym punktem zaczepienia. Jeśli teraz odejdzie, nie będzie nawet wiedziała, jak go znaleźć!

Musi udawać, że WIE, musi jakoś go wypytać...

Nagle, jak powracająca od brzegu fala, znów dotarło do niej, że to jest prawda, to się dzieje, że magia i czarodzieje NAPRAWDĘ istnieją i znów zakręciło się jej w głowie.

Mathias widząc wychodzącą z sali obok Jane, podszedł do niej i poprosił o przyniesienie eliksiru wzmacniającego i maści na siniaki, po czym wrócił do doktor Roberts.

\- Moja koleżanka zaraz przyniesie pani... lekarstwa – uśmiechnął się, przysiadając na brzegu łóżka. – Póki co proszę się położyć wygodnie.

Beth z ulgą osunęła się na poduszkę i postarała się przybrać pewny siebie wyraz twarzy.  _O czym on mówił..._  Jedyne, co udało się jej zrozumieć, było, że kazał pozdrowić profesora Neumanna.

\- Dziękuję bardzo. To bardzo miłe z... pana strony – zawahała się sekundkę, ale skoro on mówił do niej per Pani, ona pewnie też tak się do niego zwracała.  _Kiedyś... gdzieś... Ale gdzie?! Boże, to jakieś szaleństwo!_

\- Na pewno przekażę pozdrowienia dla profesora Neumanna – zapewniła go. – Jestem pewna, że się ucieszy.

Mathias przypomniał sobie, że w sumie, to chyba powinien przekazać przeprosiny za odwołanie całej akcji ratunkowej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie mieliście państwo zbyt wielkich nieprzyjemności w poniedziałek – westchnął i przybrał przepraszającą minę. – Odwołanie wszystkiego w ostatniej chwili musiało spotkać się pewnie z wieloma protestami?

_Nieprzyjemności w poniedziałek?! To był koszmar, a nie nieprzyjemności! Zaraz... „Odwołanie wszystkiego w ostatniej chwili..."? Przecież to było dla..._

Beth zerknęła błyskawicznie na tabliczkę na ubraniu mężczyzny.  _WOLF!!! Niemcy! Ale przecież... Przecież to przyszło przez Premiera?!_

Co tam było?! Przecież ten Shacklebolt, który z czymś DZIWNYM się jej kojarzył, był sekretarzem Premiera...?!

To, co się w tej chwili działo, na pewno zasługiwało na miano DZIWNEGO!

\- Och... – machnęła ręką słabo i wcale nie musiała udawać. – Trochę... było ciężko. Ale powiedzieliśmy, że udało się wam znaleźć sposób na tę chorobę. – I przypominając sobie, co przed chwilą jej powiedział, dodała: - Więc mówił pan, że udało się wam wyleczyć wszystkich?

Mathias kiwnął głową i westchnął.

\- Prawie. Nasi producenci eliksirów znaleźli antidotum, ale dla kilku chorych, którzy byli już w krytycznym stanie, było już za późno.

\- Tak mi przykro... – westchnęła Beth. – To zawsze boli, jak umierają ludzie i nie można temu zapobiec.

Mathias spojrzał na nią z o wiele większą sympatią. Najwyraźniej kobieta miała identyczne podejście co on, choć oczywiście ich metody były różne. Już chciał to skomentować, gdy do sali weszła Jane z kilkoma fiolkami i małym słoiczkiem z maścią i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Dzień dobry, doktor Roberts. Miło panią znów widzieć.

_ZNÓW?! Kiedy ja tutaj byłam?! My się znamy?! Boże, co ja mam teraz powiedzieć?!_

\- Dzień dobry – westchnęła słabo i dla zamaskowania niepewności udała, że chce usiąść i złapała się za głowę. – Przepraszam... to... – sama nie wiedziała, co dalej mówić.

Mathias czym prędzej odkorkował fiolkę.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, Jane – kiwnął Uzdrowicielce głową i podał eliksir doktor Roberts. – Proszę. To eliksir wzmacniający.

Beth postanowiła wypić wszystko bez zdziwienia. Być może KIEDYŚ już tu coś piła... może już tu leżała, chora, i ją leczyli? Może powinna znać ten eliksir?

_Boże, czemu ja nic nie pamiętam?! Co się dzieje?!_

Smak nie był cudowny, ale nie był też specjalnie nieprzyjemny, więc przełknęła wszystko i odetchnęła. I nagle poczuła, jak po całym ciele rozeszła się fala energii, serce zabiło jej mocno i miarowo, zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza i miała wrażenie, że mogła poczuć i policzyć wszystkie mięśnie, gotowe do wysiłku. Jak to było w tej reklamie...? „Redbull doda ci skrzydeł". Mogłaby przebiec teraz cały świat! I chyba urosła co najmniej kilka cali! Niesamowite!

\- Już lepiej? – ucieszył się Mathias, widząc, jak kobieta się prostuje, kolory wypływają jej na twarz, a oczy zaczynają błyszczeć.

\- O wiele lepiej! – uśmiechnęła się Beth. – Wręcz... wspaniale!

Mathias odkręcił słoiczek, nabrał na palec odrobinę maści i wtarł w guz na jej skroni. Beth poczuła ciepło, więc odruchowo dotknęła tego miejsca ręką, ale... nic nie wyczuła!

\- Już nic nie ma – roześmiał się Mathias na widok jej zaskoczonej miny, wstał i nagle przypomniał sobie, że nadal nie wie, po co ona tu przyszła. - Więc co panią do nas sprowadza? Mam głęboką nadzieję, że tylko po nowiny, a nie, że znów macie jakieś problemy?

Beth zdecydowała z jednej sekundzie.

\- Chciałam się upewnić, że u was wszystko w porządku. No i... – dodała zakłopotana – trochę porozmawiać.

\- Całe szczęście, bo już zacząłem się niepokoić – przyznał Mathias. – I porozmawiałbym z panią z przyjemnością, ale... w tej chwili jestem w pracy...

Beth nie zamierzała pozwolić mu zniknąć. W żadnym wypadku.

\- Więc może po pracy? Jestem szalenie ciekawa... tego waszego antidotum. I jak się wam udało to opanować. To... bardzo ważne, rozumie pan.

Sama nie rozumiała nic z tego, co mówiła, ale miała nadzieję, że on tak.

_No już! Zgódź się!_

Przekrzywiła lekko głowę i uśmiechnęła się tak, że żaden mężczyzna nie mógłby jej odmówić.

\- Ależ oczywiście – odparł. – Dziś po osiemnastej może być? Przed Kliniką?

_Bardzo dobrze! Bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Teraz tylko trzeba móc stąd jakoś wyjść..._

Beth wstała i udała, że zachwiała się lekko, więc Mathias odruchowo złapał ją pod rękę.

\- Proszę mi pozwolić sobie pomóc...

\- Dziękuję... Mógłby pan odprowadzić mnie do wyjścia? Chyba trochę przeceniłam swoje siły...

Powoli wyszli do korytarza, przeszli do sali, do której wpadła Beth i zatrzymali się przed zwykłymi drzwiami, jak w starych domach handlowych – przeszklonymi, z szerokim, drewnianym uchwytem w połowie... Na których wisiała jakaś kartka.

Mathias zatrzymał się przed nimi i ukłonił lekko.

\- Tak więc do zobaczenia o w pół do siódmej, doktor Roberts. Proszę czekać przed tymi drzwiami.

_O to nie musisz się martwić! Będę tu koczować._

Beth pchnęła drzwi, wyszła na chodnik po którym chodziło pełno ludzi i puściła je. Jeszcze przez chwilę widziała go, machającego jej ręką, a potem drzwi zamknęły się i przez brudną szybę dostrzegła puste pomieszczenie, podłogę zasypaną warstwą farby z sufitu i manekiny w perukach na wystawie.

Mogłaby powiedzieć, że to wszystko jej się śniło, ale cały czas czuła w ustach dziwny smak...  _Jak to było? ELIKSIRU._

Gdy spojrzała na zegarek, okazało się, że od chwili, gdy weszła... czy raczej wpadła TAM, minęło zaledwie dwadzieścia minut. Mogła spokojnie kupić sobie jakąś kanapkę i wrócić do pracy, ale...

Ale po tej krótkiej rozmowie zdała sobie sprawę, że wieczorne spotkanie trzeba jakoś zaplanować. Inaczej ten jakiś Mathias Wolf odkryje w ciągu pięciu minut, że ona nic nie wie. Czy może raczej NIE PAMIĘTA!

Poza tym nie czuła się na tyle pewnie, żeby prowadzić. Chyba zaczęło do niej docierać to, co się właśnie stało, bo zaczęły jej trząść się ręce, na nowo zrobiło jakoś ciężko i serce waliło jak oszalałe. Jakby chciało się jej wyrwać z piersi.

Wezwała taksówkę, zadzwoniła do profesora Neumanna i wymawiając się złym samopoczuciem powiedziała, że nie przyjdzie po południu do pracy.

Skoro nie mogła toczyć zbyt długiej dyskusji z tym jakimś mężczyzną, nie miała innego wyjścia jak... spróbować go... OCZAROWAĆ. Może to w jakiś sposób skłoni go do powiedzenia czegoś więcej.

Po istnej rewii mody zdecydowała się założyć elegancką suknię tuż za kolana w czerwonym kolorze i dopasowany, czarny żakiet. Przez dłuży czas eksperymentowała z różnymi fryzurami, ale w końcu po prostu rozpuściła włosy, udało się jej zrobić bardzo dyskretny makijaż i spryskała się delikatnie Diorissimo Diora.

Gdy znalazła wreszcie odpowiednią biżuterię, cieniutki złoty łańcuszek z malutką diamentową łezką i przejrzała się w lustrze, doszła do wniosku, że może być.

Resztę czasu poświęciła na gorączkowym rozmyślaniu JAK wyciągnąć z niego to, co chciała wiedzieć. I wdzięczeniu się do lustra.

.

Po skończonym dyżurze Mathias fiuuknął do domu się przebrać i już dwadzieścia po szóstej zjawił się przed wejściem do Kliniki. Mijały go tłumy ludzi z torbami, siatkami, zmierzającymi w przeróżnych kierunkach, po ulicy jeździły mugolskie pojazdy. Porykiwania, miarowe warczenie, muzyka, szczekanie psów i setki ludzkich głosów mieszały się ze sobą i przeistaczały w straszny hałas.

Żeby odciąć się od tego, Mathias zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się po twarzach przechodzących ludzi, gdy nagle z tyłu usłyszał stukanie obcasów.

\- Wspaniale, że już pan jest!

Mathias obrócił się i... z trudem poznał doktor Roberts. W zasadzie ze stojącej przed nim kobiety ten sam został tylko głos.

Zamiast ciasnego koka miała rozpuszczone włosy; ciemne, niemal czarne kosmyki spływały łagodnymi falami aż do połowy ramion i w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca połyskiwały miękko.  _Jakby... ktoś musnął je pędzlem umaczanym w gorącej, kawie_  przemknęło mu przez oszołomiony umysł.

Duże, brązowe oczy, okolone długimi i gęstymi rzęsami błyszczały inteligencją i ciepłem, a lekko asymetryczne, łagodnie zarysowane brwi współgrały z nimi doskonale.

Mathias przestał oddychać i mrugać oczami, żeby nie uronić nic z cudownego widoku. Zapatrzył się na owalną twarz, wąski nos i zmysłowe usta i w tym momencie kobieta uśmiechnęła się czarująco, ukazując równe, perłowo-białe zęby

_O boska Kirke... Jak to możliwe, że do tej pory nie dotarło do ciebie, jaka ona jest piękna?!_

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową i kilka kosmyków osunęło się na przód jej marynarki. Przesunął wzrokiem po pofalowanych puklach, idealnie pasujących do brzoskwiniowej skóry i pięknie podkreślających ładną krągłość z przodu...

-... iść?

Do Mathiasa dotarło, że zajęty podziwianiem jej kształtów, nawet nie usłyszał, że o coś pytała.  _O Merlinie.. o boski Merlinie..._

Czując, jak się rumieni, pospiesznie opuścił spojrzenie, tylko po to, żeby dostrzec jej długie, szczupłe nogi.

\- yhh... więc... – odkaszlnął nieporadnie i zupełnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Beth przyjrzała mu się uważnie i wyraźnie dostrzegła jego zakłopotanie.  _I tym lepiej... Tak trzymaj, moja droga._

\- Znam wspaniałą kawiarnię, całkiem niedaleko. Sądzę, że będzie panu odpowiadać.

Zdecydowanie wolała, żeby poszli gdzieś, gdzie ONA będzie czuła się komfortowo, a nie on. W tej sposób będzie jej łatwiej poprowadzić rozmowę.

Mathias jeszcze będąc w pracy myślał, że będzie zdecydowanie lepiej, jak pójdą rozmawiać gdzieś u mugoli. Nie miał ochoty, żeby ludzie zobaczyli go z jakąś kobietą. Następnego dnia rano wiedziałaby już o tym cała Klinika, a po południu zacząłby nagabywać go cały personel płci żeńskiej, który już od dawna próbował go wyswatać.

W tej chwili nagle poczuł, że ich pomysły wcale nie były takie głupie... Poza tym poszedłby wszędzie, byle tylko móc spędzić choć chwilę w towarzystwie tej oszałamiającej kobiety.

_Merlinie, może ona ma jakąś babkę Wilę?_

\- Gdzie tylko sobie pani zażyczy – skłonił się głęboko, rozpaczliwie próbując przestać się czerwienić.

(...)

Czwartek, 15 maja

Spinner's End

Przed południem

Czwartek Severus postanowił przeznaczyć na przejrzenie swojej biblioteczki i zrobienie miejsca na nowe księgi, które zamierzał sobie kupić. Dlatego też skończywszy śniadanie zrobił sobie mocną, gorzką herbatę i otworzywszy szeroko drzwi wejściowe, zabrał się za przeglądanie pierwszej z brzegu półki.

Większość ksiąg była strasznie stara, złocone tytuły na grzbietach były powycierane i czasem musiał szukać tytułu na pierwszej stronie. Okładki innych były strasznie zniszczone, w kilku klej wysechł, popękał i strony nie trzymały się już zupełnie.

Poza tym niektóre były już po prostu nieaktualne – nowe odkrycia obaliły wiele starych teorii lub wyjaśniły niewyjaśnione dotychczas zjawiska. Szczególnie w dziedzinie eliksirów stan wiedzy nieustannie się zmieniał. Dzięki badaniom niektóre składniki zostały wycofane z użytku jako szkodliwe dla zdrowia, inne były zastąpione nowymi, bądź to na skutek chorób roślin lub zwierząt, bądź to na skutek ich ewolucji. Całkiem niedawno przeczytał, że pewien gatunek larw motyli na przestrzeni ostatniego wieku zmienił kolor z czarnego na biały, ponieważ kora drzew, w której były składane jaja, z powodu zanieczyszczenia środowiska, pokryła się białymi plamami. Z punktu widzenia eliksirotwórstwa kolor larw miał olbrzymie znaczenie, bowiem to właśnie pigment odgrywał kluczową rolę w przygotowaniu roztworu wywołującego magiczne fotografie.

Severus przejrzał pierwsze księgi, jedną z nich odłożył na bok jako niepotrzebną i sięgnął po kolejną. Nie mogąc odczytać tytułu, otworzył ją i natychmiast przed oczami pojawiły się wspomnienia.

Jak uwarzył czarnomagiczny eliksir pozbawiający mowy do wschodu słońca, podał Śmierciożercom i dzięki temu nie mogli wybrać się na zaplanowany rajd po mugolskich miasteczkach, bo Crucio i inne podobne zaklęcia nie były niewerbalne.... Jak na jego pierwszym roku jako profesora eliksirów jedna z Krukonek z siódmej klasy, która doskonale pamiętała go jeszcze jako ucznia, powiedziała mu, że taki tłustowłosy idiota nie ma prawa kazać jej lub zabraniać czegokolwiek. Odjął Ravenclawowi wtedy 100 punktów i w ramach szlabanu kazał jej czyścić wszystkie toalety bez użycia magii. Niewielu było potem takich, którzy spróbowali dać mu do zrozumienia, że 21 latek jest za młody by być ich profesorem. Albo dla odmiany, gdy jako dyrektor odebrał prawa wszystkim profesorom i opiekunom domów do wymierzania kar i przyznał je sobie. Jak to możliwe, że żaden z nich nie zrozumiał wtedy, że tylko w ten sposób mógł trzymać Carrowów na wodzy i nie pozwolić im zamęczyć wszystkich uczniów? Lub...

Jedne lepsze, inne gorsze, wspomnienia porwały go zupełnie i wkrótce przysiadł na oparciu kanapy i patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem na pozaginane, poplamione strony, ale myślami był gdzie indziej.

Potem przyszła następna księga i kolejna... i każda była jak myślodsiewnia; opowiadała mu stare historie, przenosiła go w inny świat, pokazywała mu jaki wtedy był... i kim wtedy był.

Nieoczekiwanie z któregoś kolejnego wspomnienia wyrwał go dźwięczny, kobiecy głos.

\- .... ten komin. Cóż za obrzydlistwo. Czyli to musi być gdzieś tu...

_Jak ci się nie podoba, to po co tu przychodzisz?_

Skrzywił się, ale jednocześnie coś w nim piknęło i po piersi rozlało się ciepło i jakieś dziwne uczucie, którego nie umiał do końca nazwać. Bezwiednie wyprostował się, a kącik ust wygiął mu się w cieniu uśmiechu.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię zapraszał, Granger – powiedział głośno, nie obracając głowy w jej stronę. Żeby nie dać jej satysfakcji.

Ale jeszcze zanim skończył, ten sam głos odezwał się znów, zupełnie go ignorując.

\- Na zdjęciach to te domy jeszcze stały, ciociu. Teraz to jest kupa gruzu.

Zaskoczony, oderwał się od półki z księgami i podszedł do otwartych drzwi. Nagle z prawej strony usłyszał jakieś szuranie, więc wyjrzał na zewnątrz i zobaczył jakąś młoda kobietę, która trzymała coś przy uchu i kiwała głową, po czym odezwała się na nowo.

\- Nic takiego nie widzę. Poza tym jemiołę wieszaliście pewnie na Boże Narodzenie, a teraz jest już po Wielkanocy. Przykro mi, ciociu, ale wasz dom chyba zawalił się już zupełnie... Może następnym razem, nie wzięłam ze sobą aparatu... Oczywiście, że po ciocię przyjadę... To do widzenia. Buziaki. Pa!

Kobieta odsunęła rękę od ucha i nacisnęła palcem jakieś ciemne pudełko, rozejrzała się, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego domu, ale widząc inny, stojący na ulicy z tyłu i mruknąwszy coś do siebie, obróciła się i odeszła.

Severus stał w drzwiach i patrzył za nią, starając się dać sobie radę z nagłym uczuciem pustki, które go wypełniło. Jakby ktoś coś mu zabrał.

Jak w ogóle było możliwe, że zwrócił na nią uwagę? Przecież od czasu do czasu w Cokeworth pojawiali się ludzie, najprawdopodobniej turyści idący do lasu niedaleko. Dostrzegał ich kątem oka, ale nie zwracał na nich uwagi. A dziś tak... Choć to była tylko jedna kobieta, w dodatku zachowująca się tak cicho...

Wiatr dmuchnął mocniej i nagle Severus zrozumiał. Po prostu nigdy dotąd nie miał zwyczaju siedzieć w domu przy otwartych drzwiach!

Wrócił do siebie, po krótkim wahaniu zostawił drzwi otwarte i podszedł do półki z książkami, ale coś powstrzymało go od sięgnięcia po jedną z nich. Zamiast tego przypomniał sobie Hermionę Granger, klęczącą nie tak dawno przed tymi sami księgami i oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył, jak dziewczyna stuka we framugę otwartych drzwi, wchodzi do środka z Kompendium Zaawansowanych Eliksirów, które jej kiedyś pożyczył i ...

Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, co mogłoby być dalej. W zasadzie w całym swoim dorosłym życiu nie miał ani okazji, ani specjalnej ochoty do spędzania czasu z innymi ludźmi. W czasie swojej kariery nauczycielskiej miał już wystarczająco dość wrzasków, hałasu i tłumów dookoła niego, poza tym dla podwójnego szpiega nie było to wskazane. A po wojnie... nie licząc Konwencji Mistrzów Eliksirów, prócz Griffina nikt nie składał mu towarzyskich wizyt ani on nie chodził do nikogo.

Z Griffinem pewnie zaczęliby rozmawiać na temat nowego artykuły w Eliksirotwórstwie Praktycznym lub o ostatniej wpadce Wilsona w Pracowni i dopiero potem zeszliby na dyskusję o czymkolwiek innym. Lub siedzieli smakując ciszę. Tak jakby za każdym razem potrzebował czasu na zaakceptowanie towarzystwa i... rozluźnienie swoich sztywnych manier.

O czym, u licha, mógłby rozmawiać z Hermioną Granger?

_O niczym. Po co w ogóle miałbyś z nią rozmawiać? Udało się wam złapać Rayleigh, skończyło się i po sprawie. Każde z was może teraz wrócić do normalnego życia._

Na myśl o powrocie do normalnego życia natychmiast przypomniał sobie sowę od Pottera, którą dostał wczoraj wieczorem. W pierwszej chwili zamierzał po prostu wyrzucić list do śmieci, ale przemógł się i go przeczytał. I dopiero potem wyrzucił.

Wbrew obawom, list nie był długi. Prócz krótkiego podziękowania Potter napisał, że „panna Granger" na nowo zaczęła stronić od ludzi i przestała używać magii i pytał, czy on mógłby jakoś jej pomóc.

Cóż. Severus nie był ani Uzdrowicielem Umysłu, ani nie potrafił toczyć długich, szczerych rozmów, a tego właśnie dziewczyna potrzebowała. A nawet gdyby potrafił, to o czym miałby rozmawiać, jakie rady miałby jej dać?

_I przede wszystkim dlaczego miałbyś to robić?_

Ostatni raz widział ją, gdy wychodziła z jego domu z naręczem fiolek z antidotum. Potem dowiedział się, że zemdlała w Klinice, później, że na własne życzenie została wypisana do domu. I wczoraj usłyszał, że nie odpowiedziała na zaproszenie Shacklebolta.

Co prawda wiele razy zastanawiał się, co mogło się z nią dziać, ale ilekroć zaczynał o tym myśleć, czym prędzej zmuszał się do zajęcia czymś innym.

Severus postukał palcami po okładce grubej księgi i obejrzał ją jeszcze raz, bo zapomniał tytułu. Potem zerknął na wolne miejsce na półce i stosik ksiąg, które chciał znieść do piwnicy, ale nie miał nawet pojęcia, co z nią zrobić. Zostawić czy nie. Zdegustowany, parsknął głośno i spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła jedenasta. Przejrzał zaledwie jedną półkę. I stracił cały zapał.

W zasadzie nie było się co dziwić, że dziewczyna nie wytrzymała psychicznie. Nie wiedział, ale mógł sobie wyobrazić, co się stało, gdy złapał ją Gratus i gdy jego zabrała Rayleigh. Ale nawet bez tych dwóch chwil cała reszta była horrorem.

Już choćby Azkaban. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby ktokolwiek chodził tam tak często. Z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. On sam najchętniej zapomniałby o większości chwil ze swojego pobytu i jeśli nie usunął sobie wspomnień to tylko dlatego, żeby móc pamiętać o innych.

Severus spojrzał na księgę, która zaczęła mu ciążyć w ręku i poczuł, że to jest to. Zapomnieć. Może właśnie to mogło jej pomóc?

Nie mógł zupełnie wymazać jej pamięci. W gazetach pełno było artykułów o niej, wszyscy wiedzieli, że pomogła mu wynaleźć antidotum i złapać mordercę.

_Ale nikt nie zna szczegółów. Musiałbyś wmówić jej, że przyszła do ciebie... domyśliliście się, że chodzi o Rayleigh, poszliście do niej i po prostu złapaliście ją i znaleźliście u niej antidotum. Żadnego koszmaru, żadnych wspomnień o Azkabanie..._

Musiałby tylko powiedzieć o tym Shackleboltowi i Potterowi. I Wolfowi. Żeby żaden z nich się przed nią nie wygadał.

Jakiś cichy głosik szepnął mu, że jego też by to dotknęło. Straciłby coś, co do tej pory wydawało mu się bez znaczenia, ale teraz zabolało. Coś o wiele więcej niż miłe, pachnące koce, w których czuł się tak... wspaniale.

Nie byłoby już „Severusa" i „Hermiony", byłby na nowo „profesor Snape" i „panna Granger". Pewnie na nowo zaczęłaby go nienawidzić. Nie mógłby już nigdy pójść do niej i popatrzeć na telewizor, porozmawiać...

Stracił Griffina, a teraz straci i ją.

Ale jeśli to miało być ceną jej spokoju, mógł to poświęcić. Przecież w sumie zawdzięczał jej życie.

Severus westchnął ciężko, odepchnął byle gdzie księgę i przywoławszy walizkę dziewczyny, przeszedł się po domu i powpychał do niej wszystko, co do niego przyniosła. Garnki, ubrania, kosmetyki.

Koce postanowił zatrzymać. Mógł jej zabrać wspomnienia, ale swoje postanowił zachować. Uważał, że było warto.

.

Grimmauld Place nr. 12

Tuż przed południem

Na widok czarnych drzwi do domu przy Grimmauld Place skrzywił się mimo woli. Co prawda zostały odmalowane, ale warstwa farby była nierówna i popękana i miał wrażenie, że pod spodem czekały złe, ponure wspomnienia. Jakby były wpisane w ten dom. Nawet klamka była ta sama i choć miała kształt węża, sprawiła, że na piersiach osiadł mu jakiś wielki ciężar.

Uderzył mocno otwartą dłonią trzy razy w drzwi i musiał poczekać dłuższą chwilę, zanim się otworzyły i wyjrzała zza nich ruda głowa.

\- Pro-profesor Snape – wyjąkała na jego widok Ginewra Weasley i oczy rozszerzyły się jej ze zdumienia.

\- Zamierzasz mnie wpuścić, czy będziesz tak sterczeć cały dzień? – sarknął Severus, a gdy uchyliła je mocniej, nie czekając na odpowiedź przeszedł koło niej i stanął w korytarzu.

Długi hol był równie ponury, choć stare lampy gazowe zostały wymienione na nowe. Tak samo Potter wymienił dwie stare zasłony i teraz portret pani Black zasłaniała cienka, złoto-bordowa firanka.

Dziewczyna przeszła wolno koło niego i obejrzawszy się, czy za nią idzie, zeszła po schodach do kuchni trzymając się poręczy. Severus nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu zajmie ofiarom Rayleigh dojście do siebie i w tym konkretnym przypadku nie zamierzał się dopytywać.

Potter siedział przy stole i przeglądał jakąś książkę. Sądząc po zdjęciach, coś o Quidditchu. Na jego widok odruchowo wstał, poprawił okulary, a po twarzy przebiegł mu słaby uśmiech, który natychmiast zastąpiła niepewna mina.

\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

\- Potter – rzucił mu na powitanie Severus.

\- Dostał pan od nas sowę? Proszę usiąść.

Severus nie zamierzał spędzić tu więcej czasu niż to było konieczne, więc tylko potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- A jak myślisz? – odparł. – Że wybrałem się na spacer i wpadłem przechodząc?

Potter posłał mu ponure spojrzenie, ale Weasley uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Baliśmy się, że nasza sowa nie odnajdzie pańskiego domu. Z uwagi na Zaklęcie Fideliusa.

\- Z uwagi na Zaklęcie Fideliusa sowy nie mogą dostać się do mojego domu, ale mogą zostawić mi listy przed domem. Co byście wiedzieli, gdybyście czytali książki... trochę wyższych lotów – powiedział Severus, rzucając wymownie okiem na otwartą księgę. – A teraz do rzeczy. Panna Granger. Zamierzam rzucić na nią Obliviate i usunąć wszystkie wspomnienia związane z Azkabanem, poszukiwaniem Rayleigh i warzeniem trucizny i antidotum...

\- Przecież przeczyta w gazetach, że brała w tym udział – zauważył Potter, znów poprawiając okulary.

\- Jeśli dasz mi skończyć, to zrozumiesz – syknął Severus. Nie cierpiał jak mu przerywano. A już szczególnie niektórzy ludzie. – Powiem jej, że w trakcie inspekcji u Powella wpadła na ślad Rayleigh, powiedziała mi to i wybraliśmy się do niej, pojmaliśmy i oddaliśmy Aurorom. I znaleźliśmy antidotum. Żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, żadnego Azkabanu, żadnych tortur i żadnych odwiedzania was w Klinice, z wyjątkiem zaniesienia wam antidotum w niedzielę wieczorem.

Weasley wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy z przerażenia, a Potter gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy powiedział o torturach i czym prędzej kiwnął głową.

\- Powie nam pan, co dokładnie będzie pamiętać, czy po prostu lepiej, żebyśmy unikali rozmów na ten temat? – spytał.

\- Pozwólcie jej wszystko wam opowiedzieć i potem trzymajcie się tej historii.

\- Jeśli pan chce, mogę porozmawiać z Kingsleyem i Gawainem. I Mathiasem – zaproponował Potter. – Dziś idziemy na kontrolę do Kliniki.

\- No... nie wiem – powiedziała równocześnie Weasley.

Obaj mężczyźni obrócili się jak na komendę i spojrzeli na dziewczynę.

\- Myślisz, że się nie zgodzą, ze względu na rozprawę przed Wizengamotem? – zapytał Potter.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową i wyglądała, jakby się wahała.

\- Nie wiem czy... Jak rzuci pan na nią Obliviate, nie będzie pamiętać, że... pracowaliście razem.

Powiedziała to takim tonem, że Severus nie wiedział, czy to pytanie, czy stwierdzenie faktu.

\- Czyżbym nie wyraził się jasno?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Więc... – znów się zawahała.

\- Więc wykrztuś to wreszcie!

Dziewczyna odgarnęła na bok długie włosy i popatrzyła na niego prosząco.

\- Hermiona straci wszystkie wspomnienia z tego okresu.

Severus zaczął powoli tracić cierpliwość.  _Po cholerę powtarza w kółko to samo? Przecież dokładnie o to chodzi._

\- Widzisz w tym coś dziwnego? – uniósł w górę brew i dodał jadowitym tonem. – Obliviate to zaklęcie pozbawiające pamięci. To powinno być oczywiste dla kogoś, kto skończył Hogwart.

Przez jej twarz przemknęła buntownicza mina, ale natychmiast znikła i zastąpiła ją powaga.

\- Niech pan jej tego nie robi.

Tym udało się jej zaskoczyć ich obu. Potter wyglądał, jakby oberwał właśnie tłuczkiem i próbował się pozbierać.

\- Czemu nie?! Ginny, przecież właśnie o to chodzi!

Ale dziewczyna nawet nie obróciła się do niego, tylko nadal patrzała na Severusa, który tylko posłał jej ostre, ponaglające spojrzenie.  _Nie słyszałaś, co mówiłem? Wy-krztuś-to, do cholery._

\- Panie profesorze... – odezwała się, postępując krok do przodu. - My rozmawiałyśmy w poniedziałek, jeszcze w Klinice... I myślę, że to ważne, żeby Hermiona pamiętała...

Severus nadal nic nie rozumiał, prócz tego, że wyraźnie o coś jej chodziło.

\- Weasley, o czym ty pleciesz? – syknął, zniecierpliwiony.

Dziewczyna z trudem przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała cicho, spuszczając głowę.

\- Dla niej ma bardzo duże znaczenie to, co przeżyliście razem. Że panu pomogła... I że wie, że pan jej przebaczył. Niech pan Wam tego nie odbiera...

Severus na nowo poczuł ukłucie żalu, które już mu się udało w sobie zdusić. Które łączyło się dokładnie z tym samym. Odebraniem sobie czegoś, na czym mu zależało. Dla Griffina zrobiłby wszystko, byle go ratować, dla Granger również. Ktoś, kto zasłużył na jego... szacunek był tego warty i jego żal nie miał żadnego znaczenia.

Ale równocześnie targnęła nim złość. Co, do jasnej cholery, miała znaczyć ta rozmowa?! Od kiedy Weasley śmie mu mówić, co powinien, a czego nie powinien robić?! I to do tego w ten sposób! Przy Potterze!

Ściskając kurczowo różdżkę, Severus pochylił się ku niej.

\- Nie przyszedłem tu wysłuchiwać twojego mądrzenia się, czy waszych durnych porad – wycedził powoli niskim głosem. – Przyszedłem powiedzieć wam, co zdecydowałem i co macie zrobić. A teraz, skoro już wiecie, żegnam.

Po czym obrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem wspiął się po schodach na górę.

\- Panie profesorze...! – usłyszał jeszcze, ale szarpnął za drzwi, wyszedł przed dom i zatrzasnął je za sobą.

_Cholerny Potter, cholerna Weasley, cholerny, pieprzony świat._

_._

\- Cholerny, pieprzony, durny, wredny nietoperz, dupek i cham – wyrecytował Harry i uderzył ręką w stół tak mocno, że podskoczyła na nim nawet książka. – Merlinie, jak ja go nienawidzę!

Ginny w jednej chwili podjęła decyzję i podeszła do kominka.

\- Harry, musimy go powstrzymać! Chodź, fiuukniemy do Hermiony!

\- Ginny, co ty robisz? – zamarł jej chłopak.

\- On nie może jej tego zrobić! - Ginny sięgnęła po pudełko z proszkiem Fiuu, ale Harry złapał ją za rękę.

\- Ginny, o co ci chodzi?!

\- Hermionie trzeba pomóc!

\- No więc właśnie Snape poszedł to zrobić!

\- Jej trzeba POMÓC! A nie wymazać pamięć! Nie rozumiesz?!

Harry, nadal przytrzymując Ginny, potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Nie rozumiem. Co ty chcesz, żeby zrobił?

Rudowłosa tupnęła ze złości nogą. Merlinie, czy tylko ona jedna myślała na tym świecie?!

\- Porozmawiał z nią! Znalazł inny sposób!

Harry parsknął śmiechem i aż potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Snape? Ma z nią POROZMAWIAĆ? Właśnie widziałaś, jak wyglądają z nim rozmowy! Z nim nie można rozmawiać! Najlepiej, jak Hermiona zapomni o Azkabanie i torturach! Słyszałaś, co on mówił? Nie wiem, co dokładnie jej zrobili, ale pamiętam Bellatrix i już to mi wystarczy!

Ginny westchnęła głośno i spróbowała się uspokoić i wszystko wyjaśnić.  _Byle szybciej._

\- Właśnie, że nie. Hermiona musi pamiętać o Azkabanie. Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłam o jej poczuciu winy? Co Ona sobie wyrzucała? Że z powodu jej nieuwagi i tchórzostwa umarli ludzie. No więc teraz ich uratowała. Jego uratowała – Ginny na chwilę zawiesiła głos, ale Harry nie wpadł jej w słowa, tylko słuchał uważnie. – To jest najlepsza rzecz, która jej się w tym całym koszmarze przytrafiła. Wreszcie odzyskała poczucie własnej wartości. Niech on jej tego nie zabiera!

Harry zawahał się lekko, nie do końca przekonany.

\- Więc czemu znów odcina się od czarodziejskiego świata? I nie chce używać magii?

Ginny przypomniała sobie wyjaśnienia Uzdrowiciela Umysłu, który tłumaczył im kiedyś, jak postępować z Hermioną zaraz po terapii i późniejsze długie rozmowy z przyjaciółką.

\- Bo z magią łączy wszystko złe, co się jej przytrafiło. Uważa, że z powodu magii straciła swoich rodziców. I teraz próbuje na nowo odciąć się od tego, co sprawia jej najwięcej bólu – odparła smutno.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią myśląc gorączkowo, ale Ginny nie chciała tracić więcej czasu. Profesor Snape pewnie już był u Hermiony i za chwilę usunie jej wszystkie wspomnienia. Zrobi krzywdę i jej i sobie! Bo wyraźnie czuła cichy ból, który od niego promieniował, gdy potwierdził, że dziewczyna zapomni o ich znajomości.

Pospiesznie odkręciła wieczko, ale Harry zabrał jej pudełko i odstawił z powrotem na kominek.

\- Więc mam pomysł. – Ku jej zdumieniu uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- No?! – fuknęła Ginny. – On pewnie już jest u Hermiony!

\- Posłuchaj. Pozwólmy mu usunąć jej pamięć – ścisnął lekko jej rękę, dając znak, żeby pozwoliła mu mówić dalej. – Potem opowiemy Hermionie, co się stało. Ale w ten sposób będzie znać tylko tę dobrą stronę. Nie będzie pamiętać o koszmarze. A jeśli chodzi o to, żeby jej pomóc... Oboje jesteśmy na urlopie zdrowotnym. Co powiesz na zmianę klimatu?

Ginny wyraźnie czuła jego satysfakcję, ale jak zwykle nie wiedziała, co ją spowodowało.

\- Harry... – ponagliła go. Nie miała ochoty bawić się w zgadywanki. Nie teraz.

\- Wybierzmy się do Australii, odnajdźmy jej rodziców i ściągnijmy tu. Wtedy Hermiona wyzdrowieje już zupełnie!

Ginny zamarła na chwilę ze zdumienia, po czym uśmiechnęła szeroko. To był genialny pomysł!!! To był przecudowny sposób podziękowania przyjaciółce za to wszystko, co dla nich zrobiła!!

\- Harry, jaka tam jest pogoda? – usłyszała samą siebie.

\- Nie wiem, ale Wielki De na pewno będzie wiedział – odparł Harry i oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

.

Mieszkanie Hermiony

Po dwunastej

Severus aportował się do siebie, wziął walizkę z rzeczami Hermiony i po krótkim namyśle postanowił zjawić się u dziewczyny w niemagiczny sposób. Odcięła się od czarodziejskiego świata, ale przecież mógł być u niej jakiś mugol. Choćby sąsiadki czy znajomi z poprzedniego życia, jeśli takowych jeszcze miała.

Rzucił więc na siebie kameleona, aportował tuż przed jej domem i upewniwszy się, że nikt nie patrzy w jego stronę, odkameleonił się i zastukał do drzwi.

Czekał dłuższą chwilę i już zamierzał zapukać jeszcze raz, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i wyjrzała zza nich Hermiona. Zmrużyła oczy przed słońcem, świecącym prosto na nią i poznawszy go, aż otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.

\- Ss-everus? Co się... – wyrwało się jej i czym prędzej cofnęła się, robiąc mu przejście. – Wejdź, proszę.

Severus wszedł i gdy dziewczyna zamykała drzwi, przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

W porwanych jeansach i zbyt luźnej bluzie, która wisiała na niej krzywo, a długie rękawy zakrywały niemal zupełnie dłonie, wyglądała jeszcze szczuplej niż zwykle. Mokre włosy opadały jej na plecy splątanym gąszczem i pachniały mocno migdałami. Severus nabrał powietrza i natychmiast przypomniał mu się Azkaban. Któregoś razu, gdy przyszła do niego, właśnie tak pachniały jej włosy. Jemu ten zapach kojarzył się z wolnością i chwilami, których nigdy nie chciałby zapomnieć.  _Jej być może wręcz przeciwnie._

Dziewczyna przeszła do salonu, więc ruszył za nią i aż skrzywił się na widok pokoju.

Okna zasłonięte były zasłonami i panował tu półmrok, rozjaśniony tylko włączonym telewizorem, który rzucał na najbliższe otoczenie kolorową, mrugająca poświatę i mruczał cicho. Na stole leżało pełno rysunków, wyraźnie dziecinnych, pod oknem stało otwarte pudełko, którego zawartość, przedziwna kupa jakichś dziwnych drobiazgów, została wysypana obok. Wśród nich Severus wyłowił coś na podobieństwo włóczkowej laleczki i błyszczące kwiatki.

Narzuta na kanapie była skotłowana, pośrodku leżała otwarta książka kolorową, krzykliwą okładką do góry, zaś na stoliku obok i na podłodze porozkładanych było pełno zdjęć. Dziewczyna podeszła tam, usiadła między nimi, objęła ramionami nogi i zapatrzyła się na podłogę.

\- Po co przyszedłeś? – zabrzmiało to trochę niewyraźnie, bo oparła głowę na kolanach.

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko machnął różdżką i zasłony gwałtownie odsunęły się na boki, a następnie rozejrzał się demonstracyjnie dookoła.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co znaczy ten bajzel, Granger? – spytał, wchodząc do kuchni. Zgodnie z jego domysłem w zlewie pełno było niepozmywanych naczyń, a na stoliku, na desce do krojenia leżał kawałek suchego chleba.

Wrócił do salonu, otworzył zaklęciem okno i spojrzał na siedzącą przed nim na podłodze dziewczynę.

\- Gdzie jest twoja różdżka?

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, więc zacisnął usta i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- W Klinice mówili mi, że ostatnie przeżycia rzuciły ci się na mózg, nie na słuch. Potter i Weasley też to potwierdzili.

\- Przestań – westchnęła Hermiona i zamknęła oczy, jakby chciała spać, ale zdradziło ją zmarszczone czoło i nos.

\- Ach. Czyli jednak słyszysz – odetchnął głośno, udając ulgę. – Więc skoro tak, to mam nadzieję, że doczekam się odpowiedzi. Nie lubię, jak się mnie ignoruje – dodał ostrzejszym tonem.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i nie podnosząc głowy, odparła:

\- Nie wiem.

Severus parsknął głośno.

\- Jedna z najmądrzejszych czarownic tego i zeszłego wieku nie wie, gdzie jest jej różdżka?

\- Po co mi? Nie potrzebuję jej. Mogę zrobić wszystko bez.

\- Och tak, właśnie to widzę – rzucił jadowicie. – Masz szczęście, że nauka nie szła ci tak, jak sprzątanie, bo do dziś siedziałabyś w pierwszej klasie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Po co przyszedłeś? Poobrzucać mnie stekiem wyzwisk? Nie krępuj się. Kiedyś nieźle ci to szło. Nadal nie podobają ci się moje zęby?

Severus spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ale w głębi ducha uśmiechnął się do siebie. Zareagowała. To już coś. Wyczyszczenie pamięci nie gwarantowało, że wyrwałaby się z tego katatonicznego stanu, w jakim była.

Poza tym... nie chciał jeszcze rzucać Obliviate. Jeszcze nie teraz. Wmawiał sobie, że to dlatego, że wpierw musiała tu sprzątnąć, ale doskonale wiedział, że chciał jeszcze odrobinę odwlec ostatnie chwile w tym domu, w jej towarzystwie. Nigdy potem nie miał już usłyszeć, jak mówi do niego przez Ty.

\- Uważaj na język, Granger, bo mogę ci go skrócić – warknął. – Przyszedłem oddać ci twoje rzeczy. Ale teraz nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Nie potrafisz poradzić sobie nawet z częścią nich, co dopiero ze wszystkim.

\- Od kiedy cię obchodzi, czy sobie radzę, czy nie? Nigdy dotąd cię to nie interesowało.

\- Nie bądź głupia – odparł. – Po pierwsze bez mojej pomocy w Hogwarcie nie udałoby ci się wiele rzeczy... – zawiesił głos i rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby od niechcenia.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego i gdy nie odezwał się, rzuciła:

\- A po drugie?

\- Po drugie chciałem dowiedzieć się, jak ma się ktoś, kto uratował mi życie kilka dni temu.

Nie spojrzał na nią, tylko podszedł do stołu, stanął tyłem do niej i zaczął przyglądać się kupce dziwnych przedmiotów. To ona musiała do niego przyjść.

Hermiona zamarła, wstrząśnięta tym ostatnim zdaniem. Nie tego się spodziewała. Szczególnie po tym, co do tej pory usłyszała. Sądziła, że przyszedł ją nawyzywać, sponiewierać i nawet nie zależało jej specjalnie na tym, żeby protestować. Severus Snape należał do świata, który przeminął. On sam też przeminął.

Nie przypuszczała, że może usłyszeć coś tak...  _Podziękował ci. On ci podziękował. Boże kochany._

Nawet jeśli te podziękowania miały również przeminąć, było... miło je usłyszeć.

_Ty też dużo mu zawdzięczasz. Podziękuj mu, póki jeszcze masz okazję._

Trzymając w ręku coś na podobieństwo laleczki z włóczki Severus wyczuł, jak Hermiona stanęła obok niego. Przesunął między smukłymi palcami ręce i nogi tego czegoś i dotknął głowy.

\- Zrobiłam to, kiedy byłam w pierwszej czy drugiej klasie – powiedziała półgłosem dziewczyna. – W... normalnej szkole. I dałam mojemu ojcu.

Severus dotknął palcem dwóch czarnych supełków, które istotnie wyglądały jak oczy i zsunął go na strzępki białej nitki na wysokości ust.

\- To miały być zęby – w jej głosie zabrzmiał odległy cień uśmiechu. – Mój tata – westchnęła ciężko - był dentystą.

Severus odłożył laleczkę i sięgnął po kwiatki, które okazały się być broszką. Trzy róże z listkami w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego, z zatkniętymi w środku świecidełkami.

\- A to kupiłam w kwiaciarni niedaleko domu, za znalezione na ulicy pieniądze. Dla mamy.

\- Pasowałaby do Hufflepufu – rzucił cicho Severus. Mówienie głośniej w tej chwili wydawało się zupełnie nie na miejscu.

\- Twoi rodzice byli w Slytherinie? – spytała Hermiona, zupełnie nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówi i natychmiast przypomniała sobie historię z Księciem Półkrwi i Eillen Prince i przygryzła lekko usta.

Severus udał, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Moja matka tak. Ojciec był mugolem.

Powiedział to w czasie przeszłym, ale dla Hermiony zabrzmiało to inaczej. Jakby były dwa różne czasy przeszłe.

\- Był – mruknęła bardziej do siebie, niż do niego.

\- Nie żyje.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoje stopy i wolno wróciła do stolika, osunęła się na ziemię i sięgnęła po jedno ze zdjęć jej rodziców. Jej nie było na żadnym, bo w momencie zmodyfikowania im pamięci znikła ze wszystkich.

\- Severus? – spytała, patrząc na nieruchomą fotografię. – Czy gdybyś mógł zmienić czas... zrobiłbyś to?

Severus odłożył broszkę, podszedł do niej i usiadł na brzegu kanapy.

\- Wyjątkowo idiotyczne pytanie. Nie tylko w ustach Prefekt Naczelnej, ale i osoby, która przez rok używała zmieniacza czasu.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jest coś, czego żałujesz?

Nie zamierzał odpowiadać na to pytanie. Gdyby mógł, zmieniłby tysiące rzeczy. Całe swoje życie. W zamian za to przywołał jakieś inne zdjęcie i przyjrzał się kobiecie o długich, pofalowanych brązowych włosach, która uśmiechała się i trzymała w ręku łyżkę do zupy.

\- A ty? Czego żałujesz?

Znał odpowiedź. Trzymał ją w ręku. I widział przed chwilą na stole.

\- Zrobiłabym to inaczej. Tak, żeby móc ich odnaleźć. Żeby wiedzieć, czy żyją – powiedziała zdławionym, mokrym głosem Hermiona.

Severusowi nagle zabiło serce, gdy przypomniał sobie podobną scenę, sprzed dwudziestu pięciu lat. Kiedy klęczał przed Dumbledorem i błagał o ochronę dla Lily. I jej męża i syna.

\- Co byś za to dała?

Głos dziewczyny stopił się z jego własnym i zabrzmiał echem w jego głowie.

\- Wszystko.

I w tym momencie Severus zrozumiał, że Obliviate tu nie pomoże. Jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą może dla niej zrobić. Której Dumbledore nie zrobił dla niego.

Smagnął różdżką i mruknął cicho:

\- Accio różdżka Hermiony – gdzieś z przedpokoju śmignął ku niemu długi kawałek drewna.

Severus złapał ją i podał dziewczynie.

\- Ostatni raz ją dla ciebie przywołuję. A teraz weź się w garść i sprzątnij tu. I spakuj swoje rzeczy. Masz na to całe dzisiejsze popołudnie. I noc, jak chcesz.

Hermiona sięgnęła odruchowo po różdżkę, ale jej serce ruszyło galopem jak oszalałe jeszcze zanim jej dotknęła. Jakby poczuło to, czego jej umysł jeszcze nie widział... czy też może nie odważył się jeszcze ubrać w słowa... Coś, czego pragnęła, ale bała się o tym marzyć...

_Boże, on chyba nie... chyba mu nie chodzi... nie chce... niemożliwe... Niemożliwe. Wiesz, że to NIEMOŻLIWE!_

Przełknęła z trudem rosnącą coraz bardziej gulę w gardle i nie odrywając od niego wzroku, jakby choć mrugnięcie okiem mogło sprawić, że to COŚ okaże się tylko głuchą, martwą pustką, odezwała się.

\- Cczy-co? O czym... Przepraszam, ale... – zachłysnęła się powietrzem i w końcu nie mogła się już powstrzymać i mrugnęła oczami. I wreszcie przełamała się. – Oczymówisz?

_Boże, błagam, błagam, błagam... Niech to będzie TO..._

Tylko jeszcze sekundy dzieliły ją od świtu lub zupełnego zmierzchu, końca świata lub początku, zatrzymania się na krawędzi lub upadku w przepaść...

\- Wybieramy się do Australii.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!_

To było TO!! To było to, co chciała usłyszeć od tysięcy lat! To było to, co sprawiło, że poczuła, jakby się nagle obudziła, otworzyła oczy i wszystko dookoła pojaśniało i nabrało kolorów, ciepła, zapachu...! Nie miała nawet pojęcia, że czerń i biel przed nią może mienić się tyloma odcieniami, być taka piękna i wspaniała...!

Hermiona jeszcze chwilę trwała w bezruchu, rozdarta między dziką ochotą uwierzenia i przeraźliwym strachem, że źle zrozumiała, że sobie to wyobraziła. Lecz wszystko co widziała, słyszała, czuła, trwało... nie znikło, więc powoli strach przeminął i w końcu uwierzyła. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem, radość po prostu eksplodowała w niej i sama nawet nie wiedziała jakim cudem udało się jej zerwać na równe nogi i rzucić na Severusa.

On też nie wiedział – w jednej sekundzie dziewczyna siedziała na ziemi, a w drugiej pchnęła go na kanapę i uwiesiła się na szyi! Czym prędzej oderwał ją od siebie i odsunął się od niej.

\- Granger! – prychnął, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem i strzepując rękawy szaty. - Nie rób tego nigdy więcej! Następnym razem użyję zaklęcia odsyłającego!

Hermiona uśmiechała się jak szalona, mimo wyraźnego szoku na jego twarzy. W tej chwili czuła się, jakby połknęła słońce. Albo płynęła ponad chmurami. Wszystko było inne, nawet jego głos brzmiał inaczej. I nic tego nie mogło zepsuć.

\- Możesz użyć nawet klątwy, jeśli zechcesz! – złapała się za głowę, zacisnęła oczy i wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. – Boże, jesteś cudowny!

Severus pospiesznie wstał, owinął się ciasno połami swojej szaty i podszedł do kominka.

\- Zmień światy – sarknął, ale kącik ust drgnął mu lekko wbrew jego woli, gdy podszedł do kominka. - Zdecydowanie wolę być Merlinem.

Wrzucił szczyptę proszku Fiuu, którą Hermiona nadal trzymała w miseczce na ozdobnej, drewnianej belce i w kominku buchnęły zielone płomienie.

\- O której?! – usłyszał jeszcze radosny głos za swoimi plecami.

\- Jak zwykle. O szóstej rano – odparł i wskoczył w zielone płomienie.

.

Grange, Queensland, Australia

O tej samej porze, 21:15

Autobus przyhamował dość gwałtownie i Monika mocniej złapała się poręczy sąsiedniego siedzenia i przycisnęła do siebie siatkę z zakupami.

\- I jak tylko Sally usłyszała, że jestem zaproszona na to Sympozjum, natychmiast powiedziała, że może uszyć mi jakąś suknię – powiedziała do męża, siedzącego obok.

Wendell również złapał torbę z mlekiem i sokami owocowymi, żeby nie poturlały się po podłodze.

\- Nie tak natychmiast – mrugnął okiem do żony – ale dopiero, jak wyciągnęłaś jej ssak i rozwieracz z ust.

Monika dla żartu popchnęła go łokciem i zrobiła minę.

\- Dowcipny się znalazł. W takim razie po co ciągle zadajesz pytania swoim pacjentom, jak wiesz, że nie mogą odpowiedzieć?

\- Bo to ich zajmuje i nie patrzą, jak duże wiertła biorę.

\- Raczej dłuto i młot – poprawiła go Monika i wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Oboje pracowali w dwóch różnych klinikach dentystycznych w Brisbane i czasem tak się trafiało, że miewali tych samych pacjentów. Sally była jednym z nich. Kiedyś leczyła się w Alderley Dental, gdzie pracował Wendell, ale któregoś dnia zobaczyła jednego z dentystów z kluczem francuskim w ręku i machnęła ręką na zaplanowaną wizytę i jeszcze tego samego dnia zapisała się do Face Value Dental, w której przyjmowała Monika. Od tego czasu dla obojga był do powód do nieustannych żartów.

\- No więc już wiem, co założę – wróciła do tematu Monika. – Ten beżowy kostium, który miałam na rozmowie o pracę, pamiętasz?

Autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku, do środka wsiadł starszy pan i Wendell odruchowo rozejrzał się, czy jest dla niego wolne miejsce. Było.

\- No... nie wiem – zawahał się. – Jesteś pewna, że będzie pasował? Nie będzie ci za zimno?

\- Przecież to będzie druga połowa maja – zaprotestowała Monika. – Z tego, co pamiętam, w Anglii jest nawet ładna pogoda.

Wendell rzucił jej ironiczne spojrzenie. Słońce i ciepło to były dwa z setek powodów, które skłoniły ich do wyjazdu do Australii.

\- W Anglii wszyscy używają tych słów na określenie innej pogody niż ulewa. Chyba po to, żeby wybić się z depresji.

\- Nie narzekaj na opady, pamiętasz, jak nas zalało pięć mięsięcy temu?

\- No... fakt. Wolę powodzie w Anglii. Tam można tylko zamarznąć, a tu na ulicach pływają krokodyle.

Monika uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wendell uwielbiał rzucać kąśliwe żarty na temat pogody, jedzenia i innych, typowych dla Anglików, cech charakteru, ale równocześnie był gorącym patriotą. Jak ona zresztą. Przypuszczała, że to był typowy objaw życia na obczyźnie.

Do domu zostało im jeszcze kilka przystanków, więc sięgnęła do torebki po program i zaczęła go przeglądać.

\- W poniedziałek będzie tylko uroczysta kolacja z osobami towarzyszącymi. Więc zastanów się, co na siebie założysz.

\- Nie bój się, nie będę paradować z gołym tyłkiem. Coś znajdę. A swoją drogą będziecie kiedyś pracować, czy tylko jeść?

\- Ha-ha-ha. Będziemy pracować od wtorku – Monika przechyliła na bok program, żeby lepiej widzieć małe literki w słabym świetle mijanych latarni. – Sympozjum otworzy profesor Neumann wygłaszając półgodzinny speech.

Wendellowi coś to nazwisko mówiło.

\- Neumann... Neumann... kto to jest?

\- Pamiętasz, niedawno wynalazł lekarstwo dla pięciuset chorych w Dublinie – przypomniała mu Monika. – Było o tym głośno w BBC. Bardzo mnie to zaciekawiło, więc poszukałam trochę o nim. Jest chyba najbardziej znanym i cenionym specjalistą w dziedzinie chorób zakaźnych.

\- Zakaźnych? Kochanie, zrób coś dla mnie i nie siadaj koło niego.

Monika dała mu programem po nosie i kontynuowała.

\- Wiesz, że to on opracował metodę dobierania antybiotyków na podstawie badań odporności in vitro drobnoustrojów? Właśnie za to dostał nagrodę Laskera, a teraz jest nominowany do nagrody Richardsona za wybitne osiągnięcia w leczeniu objawowym.

Monika, wyraźnie podekscytowana, zaczęła mu tłumaczyć różnice między sulfonamidami, antytoksynami i fagami i już po chwili Wendell pogubił się już zupełnie, więc tylko uśmiechnął się do siebie i przyglądał się jej z dumą.

_Cała Monika. Ona mogłaby żyć samą nauką._

Pomimo tego, że ich dyplomy ze studiów były ważne i bez problemów mogli wrócić do pracy w zawodzie, Monika postanowiła kontynuować naukę i i rozpoczęła przewód doktorski na Uniwersytecie Queensland, pod opieką profesora Anthony'ego Galvaina. Zajęła się badaniem przyczyn obniżonej odporności organizmu i kilka miesięcy temu udało się jej odkryć nieznany dotychczas gen, który znacznie zwiększał ryzyko zachorowania na choroby przyzębia. To natychmiast odbiło się szerokim echem w kręgach stomatologicznych i została zaproszona na Sympozjum Światowego Stowarzyszenia Lekarzy, które tego roku odbywało się w Londynie. I niemal natychmiast zyskała powszechny rozgłos wśród różnych specjalistów.

Oboje wiązali z tym duże nadzieje. Ich sytuacja finansowa nadal nie była najlepsza. Ciotka Moniki, mieszkająca od ponad 40 lat we Francji, współwłaścicielka domu w Londynie, przed śmiercią przestała ich poznawać i zapisała swoją część domu jakimś obcym ludziom, więc nie mogli liczyć nawet na pieniądze za wynajem.

Gdy przyjechali do Australii, za to co dostali ze sprzedaży dwóch samochodów w Anglii i zlikwidowaniu kilku lokat kupili niewielki jacht i otworzyli firmę Coral Bay Trip. Coś, o czym marzyli. Mogli na nim mieszkać i równocześnie zarabiali znośne pieniądze oferując licznym turystom wycieczki w stronę rafy koralowej.

Jednak po dziesięciu miesiącach nieustanne huśtanie i bujanie straciło urok i oboje doszli do wniosku, że nie ma to jak stały ląd i przede wszystkim stałe zatrudnienie. Bez większych problemów znaleźli więc pracę, wynajęli mały domek na przedmieściach Brisbane i zaproponowali wspólnictwo w prowadzeniu firmy Joshowi, ich najbliższemu przyjacielowi.

Nadal nie mogli sobie pozwolić na kupno domu, ale mieli przynajmniej zapewnione jakieś pieniądze na wypadek, gdyby któreś z nich straciło pracę.

Teraz Face Value Dental podwoiło Monice wynagrodzenie, Uniwersytet Queensland zaproponował jej prowadzenie regularnych zajęć i dostała szereg propozycji do wygłoszenia odczytów i prelekcji we wszystkich stanach Australii.

Wendell pomyślał o domu z basenem, dużym Mitsubichi Pick-upie i wymarzonych wyprawach na pustynię i coś się w nim uśmiechnęło.

\- ... a ty? – usłyszał nagle i wrócił na ziemię.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Co mówiłaś?

\- Że dziwnie się czuję, mieszkając w Londynie w hotelu. A nie w domu.

\- Mnie przede wszystkim przeraża ilość gwiazdek. Hilton znam tylko z nazwy.

\- Jak przeniesiemy się do Green Rooms, to za nimi zatęsknisz. Ja chyba też – odparła Monika i dodała po chwili wahania. – Wiesz... może poczekaj na mnie z tą wizytą w domu?

Autobus ruszył z przystanku i ktoś musiał zajechać mu drogę, bo z ostrym piskiem stanął w miejscu. Wendell w ostatniej chwili przytrzymał siatki, wyjrzał za okno i dopiero potem odwrócił się do żony.

\- Niektórzy to prawo jazdy chyba na loterii wygrali – mruknął. – Jak mam zaczekać? Aż wrócisz we wtorek do hotelu?

\- Nie. Miałam na myśli piątek.

\- Kochanie, przecież pamiętasz, adwokat mówił, że ta dziewczyna jest niemal nieuchwytna – zaprotestował Wendell. – Podskoczę tam już we wtorek i jeśli uda mi się ją zastać, to umówię się na jakiś wieczór.

Monika kiwnęła głową, bo doskonale wiedziała, że Wendell miał rację. Sama nawet nie wiedziała, czemu to zaproponowała. Może dlatego, że chciała, żeby do domu weszli razem?

Ich adwokat w Londynie powiedział, że mieszka w nim teraz jakaś młoda dziewczyna, ale nie udało mu się z nią spotkać. Tłumaczył, że mieszka sama, bo jej rodzice gdzieś zaginęli, nie pracuje, nie studiuje, nie odpowiada na telefony i nawet sąsiedzi w zasadzie jej nie widują. Wendell przypuszczał, że facet specjalnie im nic nie mówił, bo miał nadzieję, że zapłacą więcej, ale na to po prostu nie było ich stać.

Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że teraz mieli być w Londynie, zamierzał wszystko sprawdzić samemu.

\- Fakt. Masz rację – przyznała cicho.

Na dłużą chwilę zamilkli, każde z nich myśląc o domu, po czym znów odezwała się Monika.

\- Granger. Hermiona. Nawet... fajnie się nazywa.

\- Masz na myśli nazwisko? – domyślił się Wendell. Jemu też się podobało. – Praktycznie tak samo, jak nasze miasteczko.

\- I ulica. Ale mam na myśli imię. Takie... miłe. Przyjemne dla ucha.

Monika zawsze kochała wszystko, co dziwne. Dziwne, nietypowe ubrania, biżuterię, nawet dekoracje w domu były bardzo oryginalne. Wendell z kolei po latach spędzonych w wojsku lubił prostotę, schematy i trzymanie się reguł. Pewnie dlatego spośród kilku domów do wynajęcia najbardziej ciągnęło go do tego na Grange Road. Grange – Gragne Road. Monikę o dziwo też i w sumie to miał wrażenie, że dokonali wyboru, zanim jeszcze go zwiedzili.

Autobus podjechał na ich przystanek, więc oboje czym prędzej zebrali siatki z zakupami i stanęli przy drzwiach.

\- Jutro nie mam za dużo pacjentów, powinnam skończyć wcześniej – rzuciła Monika, zmieniając temat. – Spróbuję wrócić jak najszybciej i zacząć pakowanie.

 


End file.
